The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: The Sand Siblings decide to go on a road trip! But with chaos, weird encounters, and crazy events, it's going to be one heck of a road trip! And how will the trio survive modern civilization?
1. The Trip Begins

Author's Note: This is a story with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari going on a road trip. I'm not sure how long the story will be. The idea just came to me all of a sudden! It takes place in Shippuden. But it doesn't really follow the storyline much because everything in the Naruto world is more modern in this story. Like rv's, game systems, roads, stuff like that! The story stars all three of the siblings but the story kind of centers around Gaara more then the other two. The story has OOC moments at times!

* * *

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:  
Chapter One...

It was a peaceful morning in The Hidden Sand Village and Temari was already up.

"Okay...I packed my bags! All I have to do now is drag Gaara and Kankuro out of bed!" Temari said as she walked out of her room.

In Gaara's Room...

Temari opened the door and entered Gaara's room.

Temari walked over to Gaara's bed and touched his shoulder.

"Gaara...wake up..." Temari said.

Gaara didn't respond.

"...Wake up Gaara!" Temari shouted.

Still no response.

"Oh come on! Ever since Shakaku's been extracted out him he's hard to wake up once he sleeps!" Temari said.

Then she smirked.

"Gaara, your fangirls are here!" Temari said.

Suddenly Gaara jumped up.

"WHAT!??!?!?!" Gaara shouted.

He looked around and sighed.

"Temari, why'd you do that?!" Gaara asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I had to get you up! Don't you remember that we're going on a road trip today?" Temari said.

Gaara sighed.

"...Unfortunately yes..." Gaara said as he stood up.

Temari looked annoyed.

"Don't be like that! This is a chance for us to spend some family time together!" Temari said as she walked to the door.

Gaara sighed again.

"Now get dressed and pack a bag! I'm gonna go get Kankuro." Temari said as she left the room.

Gaara rubbed his temples.

"Why is Temari so obsessed with the three of us spending time together?" Gaara asked himself.

He walked to his closet and pulled out his clothes.

"(It's not like I don't want to spend time with my brother and sister...but I have Kazekage work...)" Gaara thought as he got dressed.

Meanwhile In Kankuro's Room...

"KANKURO! GET YOUR LAZY SELF OUT OF BED!!!" Temari screamed.

Kankuro moaned from under the covers.

"Nooo...I just wanna sleep for a few more minutes..." Kankuro said.

Temari sighed and pulled out her fan.

"I'LL WHACK YOU WITH MY FAN IF YOU DON'T GET UP!" Temari shouted.

Kankuro jumped up out of bed.

"Alright! I'm up, see?!" Kankuro said.

Temari smiled and put away her fan.

Kankuro sighed.

"Now get ready and pack a bag, we don't wanna be late because of you!" Temari said as she walked out of the room.

Kankuro then walked over to his closet.

A Short While Later...

Gaara was in the living room holding a small backpack and a DS.

Temari noticed him and walked over.

"Gaara...when I said to pack lite...I didn't mean pack THAT lite!" Temari said.

Gaara glanced over at her.

Temari sighed and grabbed his DS.

"And what did I say about playing this stupid DS?!" Temari said.

Gaara gave her a look and grabbed his DS.

"I don't want to be bored." Gaara muttered.

Temari scowled and grabbed the DS.

Gaara grabbed it right back.

Thirty Minutes Of Fighting Over The DS Later...

Gaara was on the floor pinned down by Temari.

"Now give me that piece of junk!" Temari said as she tried to grab it from Gaara.

"Never." Gaara muttered.

Twenty More Minutes Of Fighting Later...

Temari was wrapped in sand and Gaara was hanging from the ceiling and the DS was on the floor.

One Hour Later...

Temari's arm was choking Gaara and the other arm was trapped in sand and Gaara was on the floor with the DS under his head and his arms were tied.

"GIVE IT UP!" Temari shouted.

So Much Time More Time Later...

Gaara was tied up on the couch and Temari was covered in sand holding the DS.

"GOT IT!" Temari said.

Gaara sighed.

Gaara freed himself from the rope.

Temari opened the window and threw out the DS.

"Now go pack more. There's no way you could have possibly put clothes and personal stuff in that backpack." Temari said.

Gaara grabbed the backpack.

"If you don't think I did...take a look." Gaara said as he opened the backpack.

Temari looked inside and gasped.

There was clothes and lots of stuff inside of it.

"HOW COULD YOU PUT THAT MUCH STUFF IN THERE?!" Temari asked.

Before Gaara could answer, Kankuro walked into the room.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Kankuro said.

Temari looked at him.

"No your not!" Temari said as she pointed at Kankuro.

Temari walked closer to him.

"What's in the suitcase?" Temari asked as she crossed her arms.

Kankuro opened it.

There were bags of chips, candy, desserts, a tooth brush, three comic books, and three puppets inside.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro asked.

"You have no clothes in there!" Temari said.

Kankuro sighed.

"I do have clothes! The ones I'm wearing!" Kankuro said as he pointed at himself.

Gaara listened to them argue.

Temari sighed.

"What do you plan on sleeping in?!" Temari asked.

Kankuro thought for a minute.

"My underwear I guess..." Kankuro said.

Gaara flinched.

Temari smacked her forehead in a 'are you kidding me?' way.

Gaara spoke up.

"...We should probably be leaving now..." Gaara said.

Temari glanced at her watch and gasped.

"Your right! We were supposed to be in the RV an hour ago!" Temari said.

She grabbed her brother's arms and ran out the door.

Outside...

There was a RV parked outside.

"Okay. Help me put in the luggage, Kankuro." Temari said.

Kankuro nodded and picked up his suitcase.

Gaara was glancing around the area when he saw something blue on the ground.

"Hey...that's my DS that Temari threw out." Gaara said.

He looked around to make sure Temari wasn't looking.

Then he picked up the DS and put it in his backpack and then walked into the RV while smirking.

Temari and Kankuro had just finished putting in the luggage and got inside the RV.

Inside The RV...

The RV wasn't all that big. And it only had two bedrooms so had to Kankuro sleep on the couch.

Gaara looked around inside.

"...I guess this isn't too bad..." Gaara said as he leaned against a nearby counter.

Kankuro sat down on a couch.

"Of course not! This couch is pretty comfortable!" Kankuro said.

Temari climbed into the driver's seat.

"Okay! I'm gonna start up the RV." Temari said.

She put the key into the ignition and started up the RV.

But it made a rough vibration.

Gaara who was leaning on the counter fell to the floor on his face from the vibration.

Kankuro laughed at Gaara until he rolled off the couch and on his face.

Temari looked back at them to see if they were alright.

"You guys okay?" Temari asked.

Gaara was flat on his face on the floor mumbling something about hating the RV.

And Kankuro was laying on the floor on his back trying to stand up.

Temari looked at them and snickered.

Gaara finally stood up and glared at Temari.

"If Shakaku wasn't out of me, I'd so unleash his power and destroy the RV..." Gaara muttered.

Temari snickered again and then pushed her feat on the peddle.

Ten Minutes Later...

Gaara was sitting in a chair reading a drama/tragedy novel.

And Kankuro was eating some chips from his suitcase.

Suddenly tears came down Gaara's eyes.

Kankuro rose an eyebrow.

"Are you crying?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara quickly wiped the tears from his eye.

"...I'm just...caught up in this novel..." Gaara choked out.

Gaara sniffed and continued reading.

Kankuro sighed and lied back down on the couch.

"(I wonder what the council members would say if I told them that Gaara reads dramatic stories and then cries over it...)" Kankuro thought as he smirked.

Suddenly Temari spoke up.

"Hey guys....did you bring the map?" Temari asked.

Kankuro thought for a minute.

"Gaara, do you have the map?" Kankuro asked.

More tears came welled up in Gaara's eyes.

"...How could you frame your sickly brother for the robbery, Zuko?" Gaara said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Kankuro sighed.

"Gaara, forget about 'Zuko framing his brother for a robbery' and answer my question." Kankuro said.

Gaara sniffed and continued reading.

"...Yuki...don't believe Zuko's lie!" Gaara said in shock.

Kankuro sighed again.

Then he grabbed Gaara's book and threw it out the window.

Gaara looked shocked.

"Why did you do that?! Now I'll never know what happened!" Gaara said.

Kankuro sighed.

"Forget it..." Kankuro said as he lied back down on the couch.

Kankuro put his hands behind is head and sighed.

"(This is gonna be a LONG trip...)" Kankuro thought.

Gaara returned to his normal blank expression and gave Temari the map.

Continued.

* * *

There's the first chapter. Is it good? I know that it started out kinda slow...but that's how it happens! I should have the next chapter up either tonight or sometime tomorrow. Read and review!


	2. Stops And A First Kiss

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I'm currently thinking about making another Naruto Story after this story. But I still haven't decided which characters to use in it. Until that story is posted, here's the next chapter with possible OOC moments!

* * *

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Two...

Temari looked at the map.

Gaara then sat down on the chair and pulled out another book which was a romance novel.

Temari spoke up.

"Okay...we're going to stop at a small town called-" Temari said but was cut off by Kankuro poking the driver's seat.

"Kankuro! Stop poking the seat!" Temari said as she had one hand on the wheel and the other on the map.

"I'm bored!" Kankuro whined.

Gaara spoke up.

"Kara, why didn't you accept Matt's proposal?" Gaara said as he read the book.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and continued to poke the seat.

"Kankuro!" Temari shouted as she let go of the map.

The map blew out of the window.

"The map!!!" Temari shouted.

Kankuro sighed.

"You should have been careful!" Kankuro said.

Temari scowled.

"Me?! Your the one that poked the seat! Now we're gonna be lost!" Temari said.

Gaara glanced up at the windshield and his eyes widened for a second.

"Um...guys..." Gaara said.

Kankuro and Temari were still arguing.

"Guys..." Gaara said.

They didn't respond.

"HEY! LOOK UP!" Gaara shouted as he pointed at the windshield.

"What?! ...OMYGOSH!!!" Temari shouted as she looked up and saw a big truck about to hit their RV.

Temari quickly steered the RV to the other side of the huge truck.

It caused Kankuro to fall backwards.

And Gaara fell to the floor with his book.

Then Temari breathed.

"That was close..." Temari said.

Gaara stood up.

And Kankuro climbed on top of the couch.

"...What do we do know? We have no map!" Temari said.

Gaara spoke up.

"We could...forget about this trip and return back to the village..." Gaara suggested.

Temari turned to look at him and scowled.

"No! We're gonna spend time together!" Temari said.

Gaara sighed and sat back in the chair.

Ten Minutes Later...

Gaara was playing his DS on the couch.

Kankuro spoke up.

"You know...Temari hates it when you play that thing..." Kankuro said as he gobbled down some chips so fast they left crumbs on the floor.

Gaara ignored that comment and continued to play his DS.

Suddenly Temari glanced over At Gaara.

"(He's playing that stupid DS! How did he even get it back?! Well I'm gonna get rid of it!)" Temari thought.

Suddenly she sighed.

"Whew! It's hot in here! I think I'll open a window..." Temari said.

She pressed button and the window behind the couch.

The wind was so strong that it sucked Gaara's DS right out of his hands.

He looked up shocked.

"My DS!" Gaara shouted.

The DS blew out the window and down the street.

Temari smirked.

One Hour Later...

Kankuro was reading a comic book on the couch.

And Gaara was eating some soup at a small table.

Suddenly Temari slammed on the brakes which caused a rough vibration.

Kankuro, yet again was thrown off the couch.

And Gaara fell to the floor and the soup in the bowl sloshed out of the bowl and on the floor.

Temari parked the RV.

Kankuro stood up.

"Ugh...why'd you do that, sis?" Kankuro asked.

"Because the RV needs more gas. I parked at a gas station.

Gaara stood up and looked at his spilled soup.

"...Well the soup was nice while it lasted..." Gaara said.

Kankuro looked at him confused.

"I thought you didn't eat." Kankuro said.

"Well...yes...but since Shakaku isn't in me anymore I thought I'd try to be more normal..." Gaara replied.

"Come on guys. Let's put some gas in the RV." Temari said as she climbed out.

Gaara and Kankuro climbed out of the RV too.

Outside The RV...

They were parked at a small gas station.

Temari spoke up.

"Okay...Kankuro, get the gas pump." Temari said.

Kankuro looked annoyed.

"Why can't you do it?!" Kankuro asked.

Temari scowled.

"Just fill the RV, will ya?!" Temari asked.

Kankuro mumbled something about hating to do work and then got the gas pump and filled up the RV.

A few minutes later he filled up the RV.

"There! I filled it up!" Kankuro said.

Temari smiled.

"Okay...let's get going.." Temari said.

Gaara nodded.

Then Kankuro spoke up.

"Well um...I noticed that the gas station has a bathroom...can II go use it before we leave?" Kankuro asked.

Temari sighed.

"Okay...but hurry up!" Temari said.

"I will, I will..." Kankuro said as he went inside the building.

A Few Minutes Later...

Temari was standing by the RV reading a magazine.

Meanwhile Gaara was glancing around at the scenery.

Suddenly a girl walked up to Gaara.

She had long brown hair that went a few inches down her waist, big light blue eyes, and was wearing a purple shirt and a denim skirt with boots. And she looked about Gaara's age.

"Excuse me..." The girl said to Gaara.

Gaara looked at her.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"Well um...an hour ago this blue DS hit me in the head. I looked at it and it said 'Gaara' on it. Is this your DS?" The girl asked.

Gaara smiled a little.

"Yes. That's mine." Gaara said.

The girl smiled and handed him the DS.

"So...your name must be Gaara right?" The girl asked.

Gaara nodded.

"What's your name?" Gaara asked.

"I'm Yumi, Yumi Haruna." The girl said.

There was a silence for a few seconds.

"Well...I should be going..." Yumi said as she walked off.

She took a few steps but turned around back to Gaara.

Gaara tilted his head.

"What are you..." Gaara said.

Yumi leaned in and kissed his cheek.

She pulled away and blushed a little.

Gaara blushed bright red.

"...What was that for?" Gaara asked.

Yumi smiled.

"...Just a goodbye..." Yumi said as she walked off.

She turned her head and winked at him as she continued to walk off.

Gaara touched the cheek she kissed and blushed bright pink.

"(That was my first kiss...)" Gaara thought as he smiled.

Temari noticed him smiling like an idiot and walked up to him.

"What's up with you?" Temari asked.

Gaara put his DS behind his back.

"...Uh...nothing much..." Gaara replied.

Temari looked up at the sky.

"The sun's gonna set soon...we should be going..." Temari said.

Temari climbed into the driver's seat and Gaara climbed into the back.

Temari started up the RV and drove off.

After a few minutes Gaara spoke up.

"...Why do I feel like we forgot something?" Gaara asked himself.

Gaara thought for a minute.

"Hey Temari?" Gaara asked.

Temari glanced back at him.

"Do you feel like we forgot something?" Gaara asked Temari.

Temari thought for a minute.

"No...I don't think we forgot anything..." Temari said. "Your just imagining things." Temari added as she turned back.

Gaara nodded and lied down on the couch and read a book.

Meanwhile At The Gas Station...

Kankuro walked out of the gas station.

"Okay guys let's get going!" Kankuro said.

He looked around.

"Guys...hey! The RV is gone!" Kankuro said as he walked over to where it was parked.

"Gaara and Temari left without me!!!" Kankuro said.

Meanwhile In The RV...

Gaara shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we didn't forget anything..." Gaara said as he yawned.

Continued.

* * *

There's the second chapter! Is the story good so far? Your probably wondering if they'll ever remember that they left Kankuro behind. You'll just have to see the next chapter! Read and review! :)


	3. Chaos Occurs!

Author's Note: Here's the third chapter. This chapter has a little more chaos then the first two. It also will have some accidental OOC moments! This chapter also has a lot of Kankuro bashing. Here it is!

* * *

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Three...

One Hour Later...

The RV was parked on the side of the road and Gaara and Temari were inside eating supper.

Suddenly the door to the RV opened.

And Kankuro stepped in.

Temari gasped.

"Kankuro?!" Temari asked.

Kankuro had mud and grass all over him, his hat was shredded, his clothes were torn, and he looked plain horrible.

Gaara glanced over at Kankuro.

But he was so shocked he spit out his water he was drinking and it went all over the table.

"Thanks a lot for deserting me!" Kankuro said.

Temari stood up and walked over to him.

"...We must have left you at the gas station!" Temari said.

Kankuro glared at her.

"Yeah! You did!" Kankuro said as he sighed.

Gaara wiped off the table and walked over to Kankuro.

"How did you get back?" Gaara asked.

"I stuck myself to the bottom of some old man's van." Kankuro replied.

Gaara sighed.

"...Sorry for deserting you..." Gaara said.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and walked over to the small bathroom in the RV.

"I'm gonna take a shower and then go to bed! I'm too exhausted to eat!" Kankuro said as he went inside.

Temari giggled.

"That look on his face when he entered the RV was priceless!" Temari said.

Gaara blinked.

"The look ob your face was priceless too, when you spat out that water!" Temari said as she wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard.

Gaara glared at her and went back to eating.

That Night...

Gaara was in his room asleep.

"...Yumi...your hair is so beautiful..." Gaara said in his sleep.

He cuddled his teddy bear.

"...And your lips look like rose petals..." Gaara said in his sleep.

Kankuro entered the room.

"Hey Gaara...you awake?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara didn't respond.

Kankuro walked closer and punched Gaara's arm.

"OUCH! What was that-" Gaara said but trailed off.

He looked at his alarm clock and then Kankuro.

"Why are you waking me up at 2 am? And why are you wearing a t-shirt and a pair of purple boxers with bunnies on them?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro looked down and shook his head.

"Forget that! I thought I heard a noise outside the RV!" Kankuro said.

Gaara sighed and lied back down.

"Good luck searching for the noise." Gaara said.

Kankuro looked shocked.

"You have to help look for the noise! What if it's a bear?!" Kankuro said.

Gaara sighed again.

"We're parked near the woods! It could be a bear!" Kankuro said in panic.

"If it is and it kills you, I'll tell everybody in the village how brave you were trying to face a bear. Night!" Gaara said as he lied back down.

Kankuro smirked.

"And I'll tell all the people in the village that the rough Kazekage sleeps with a teddy bear." Kankuro said as he pointed at the teddy bear Gaara was cuddling.

Gaara glared.

"Fine I deserved that...." Gaara said as he got up.

Gaara looked down at what he was wearing.

He was wearing a t-shirt with a pair of blue lounging pants.

"But shouldn't I put on a coat or something? It's cold outside." Gaara said.

Kankuro spoke up.

"There isn't enough time for that! I'm going outside like this!" Kankuro said.

Gaara sighed.

Then the two left the room.

Outside The RV...

They looked around for the noise.

"I don't see anything." Gaara said.

Kankuro glanced around the area.

"But I'm sure I heard something!" Kankuro said.

Gaara yawned.

"Well I'm going back into the RV." Gaara said as he opened the door.

Suddenly they heard a bear growling.

Kankuro was wide eyed.

"...Kankuro...please tell me that was your stomach..." Gaara said.

Kankuro started trembling.

"That wasn't me!" Kankuro nervously said.

Gaara turned around.

Suddenly a bear ran up to them.

"AAAAAAAAA!!!!" Kankuro shouted.

Gaara's eyes widened for half a second.

The bear growled again.

Gaara started biting his nails in panic.

"IT'S A BEAR!!!" Kankuro shouted as he ran back inside the RV leaving Gaara outside.

Gaara looked shocked.

"Don't leave me out here!" Gaara shouted.

Inside The RV...

Kankuro ran straight to Temari's room.

In Temari's room...

Kankuro ran up to Temari's bed.

"TEMARI!!! WAKE UP!!! THERE'S A BEAR OUTSIDE!!!" Kankuro shouted in Temari's ear.

Temari opened her eyes.

"Ugh...Kankuro...what are you doing..." Temari said as she sat up.

"THERE'S A BEAR OUTSIDE!!!" Kankuro shouted.

Temari rubbed her eyes.

"So? It can't get us in the RV." Temari said.

Kankuro looked even more terrified.

"I LEFT GAARA OUTSIDE WITH THE BEAR!" Kankuro shouted.

Temari's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! HOW STUPID CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE, KANKURO?!" Temari shouted as she shook Kankuro's shoulders.

Kankuro grabbed her arm.

"Come on!" Kankuro said.

Temari stood up.

"I can't go outside in nothing but my pajamas!" Temari said.

Kankuro sighed.

"So your gonna stay inside and let Gaara get mauled by a bear?!" Kankuro shouted.

Temari shook her head.

"Of course not! Let's go!" Temari said.

They ran outside the RV.

Outside The RV...

Kankuro and Temari ran outside.

"Gaara! Are you okay...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Temari screamed as she looked at the bear.

The bear growled.

Temari looked around the area.

"Where's Gaara?!" Temari asked Kankuro.

Kankuro looked around.

"Forget about him! I can't let that bear get my suitcase of snacks!" Kankuro said.

Temari punched Kankuro in the ribs.

"OW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Kankuro asked.

"I can't believe you care more about protecting a stupid suitcase of snacks then saving your little brother from a bear!" Temari shouted at him.

Kankuro's face fell.

"I do want to save him...but I can't stand to see my snacks eaten by a bear..." Kankuro said.

Temari scowled.

"I'll be right back..." Temari said as she ran back inside the RV.

The bear growled at Kankuro.

Kankuro looked at the bear and screamed like a little girl.

"TEMARI! DON'T LEAVE ME OUT HERE!!!" Kankuro shouted.

Temari ran back outside with her fan.

"Don't worry! I'm gonna get rid of the bear!" Temari said.

Kankuro hugged Temari.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me out here alone!" Kankuro said as tears ran down his eyes.

Temari pushed him off.

"OKAY BEAR! TAAAAAAKE THIS!!!" Temari shouted.

She waved her fan and created a really strong whirlwind that blew the bear away.

Kankuro and Temari sighed.

"Okay...the bear is gone..." Temari said.

Kankuro spoke up.

"...But where's Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

Temari started panicking.

"Let's look around for him!" Temari said as she panicked.

They started to walk away from the RV when they saw something on the ground.

Kankuro picked it up.

"Temari...look at this..." Kankuro said.

Temari looked at it.

It was some sand and a red hair in it.

"...Gaara..." Temari said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Do...do you think the bear killed him?" Kankuro asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

Temari wiped her eyes.

"He probably tried his best to defend himself from the bear...but couldn't..." Temari choked out.

Kankuro's face fell.

"He was so young!!!" Kankuro shouted as tears came down his eyes. "Why couldn't it have been me that got killed?!" Kankuro shouted.

Temari cried harder.

"Yes! Why couldn't you have been killed?!" Temari shouted.

Then they hugged each other as tears went down their faces like waterfalls.

Suddenly Gaara walked up behind them.

"WHY?! WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO GAARA?!" Kankuro choked out as he hugged Temari.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR DRAGGING MY POOR INNOCENT LIITTLE BROTHER ON A ROAD TRIP!!! HIS LIFE WAS SO HORRIBLE!" Temari shouted as tears ran down her face.

Gaara tilted his head.

"Um...guys..." Gaara said.

"I CAN STILL HERE HIS CREEPY MONOTONE VOICE IN MY EARS!!!" Kankuro shouted.

"Hey!" Gaara shouted.

Temari and Kankuro turned around to see Gaara standing behind them.

"Gaara...your alive?!" Kankuro shouted as he let go of Temari.

"Yeah...I got away from the bear a few minutes ago and then I heard you guys crying over here..." Gaara said.

Temari ran up and hugged him.

"WE THOUGHT YOU GOT KILLED BY THE BEAR!" Temari shouted. "I'M SO HAPPY YOUR ALIVE!!!" Temari shouted as tears of joy ran down her face.

Kankuro ran up and hugged him too.

"....Okay that's enough..." Gaara said.

Temari and Kankuro let go.

"...But...I can't believe you guys care about me so much..." Gaara said.

"We do! You saw how we acted when we thought you were killed!" Kankuro said.

Temari smiled.

"I may throw away your DS, nag you, and make you do work but I still care about you!" Temari said.

Gaara smiled a little.

"Okay...how about another hug?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro and Temari smiled and then the three hugged.

Then a few minutes later they went back inside the RV and went back to bed.

Continued.

* * *

There's the third chapter! How's that? I had to add a little Kankuro bashing! We all know that Kankuro can be annoying and a little lazy! I had to add a little sad part and a family moment! This story not only has humor but I throw in family moments too! Please read and review!


	4. Memories And Embarrassment

Author's Note: Here's the forth chapter! This chapter might be a little weird at a couple of parts. This chapter has slight Temari and Gaara bashing! And it's revealed that Gaara is allergic to cinnamon! And OOC moments! Here it is!

* * *

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Four...

It was morning in the RV and the three siblings were up eating breakfast.

Gaara was glaring at his food with awkward silence and Kankuro was picking at his food with a fork.

Temari noticed him and spoke up.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked Gaara.

Gaara didn't respond.

Kankuro spoke up.

"He's probably horrified by this horrifying meal!" Kankuro said.

Temari scowled at Kankuro.

"Are you saying that my food is horrifying?!" Temari asked.

Kankuro closed his eyes and smirked.

Temari growled.

"You think my food is horrible?! One time you made a meal so sickening that me and Gaara were sick for three months!" Temari said.

Gaara sighed at Kankuro and Temari arguing.

"...This meal is pretty horrifying..." Gaara said.

Temari stopped arguing with Kankuro and looked at Gaara.

Gaara picked up a tentacle from the plate of food.

"...Even Shakaku would tremble in fear at the sight of this meal." Gaara said.

Kankuro snickered.

Temari glared at Kankuro.

"What was in that anyway?" Gaara asked.

"Just squid tentacles, dirt, sour milk, frosting, liver, parsley, and fish skin." Temari said as if that was normal.

Gaara quickly did a double take and threw his plate of food out the window.

Temari watched in confusion.

"You didn't like it?" Temari asked.

Gaara looked at Kankuro.

"Do you still have that suitcase of snacks?" Gaara asked Kankuro.

"Yeah. It's over there under the couch." Kankuro said.

Gaara dashed over to the suitcase and ate some cookies.

Kankuro leaned over to Temari.

"Those cookies have cinnamon in them." Kankuro said.

Temari was wide eyed.

"Don't let him eat that! He's allergic to cinnamon!" Temari said.

Gaara continued to eat the cookies to get the taste of Temari's meal(?) out.

"He'll realize that eventually." Kankuro said.

One Hour Later...

Gaara was glaring at Kankuro as he sat in on the couch next to him.

"...I can't believe you let me eat cinnamon!" Gaara said as he scratched his red arms.

Kankuro sighed.

"I didn't know you'd get the cookies with cinnamon!" Kankuro said.

Gaara scratched his arms again.

"I had to get Temari's meal of horror out of my mouth. I didn't realize what I ate." Gaara said as he glared.

Then Temari entered the back of the RV.

"Okay...I walked... all the way... to a drugstore and back!" Temari said as she tried to get her breath back.

She held up a bottle.

"This stuff is supposed to calm down the itching!" Temari said.

Kankuro sighed.

"I don't see why we didn't just drive to the drugstore!" Kankuro said.

Gaara spoke up.

"And isn't town like twenty miles away?" Gaara asked as he scratched his light pink face.

Temari plopped down on a nearby chair.

"Why do you think I'm so exhausted?" Temari asked.

After a few seconds of Temari breathing heavily she finally stood up.

"Okay...so you have to bath in this stuff." Temari said.

Gaara stood up and grabbed the bottle.

"Fine. I didn't get to bath this morning anyway because Kankuro was hogging up the bathroom." Gaara said as he glared at Kankuro.

"Well last night I walked through grass and dirt!" Kankuro said.

Gaara sighed and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

About one second later a girl's scream was heard and he quickly ran out of the bathroom slamming the door shut and he was breathing heavily and his face was redder then a tomato.

Temari and Kankuro walked up to him.

"Gaara, what happened?!" Temari asked.

Gaara continued breathing heavily.

"...There...girl...bathtub...no clothes..." Gaara said as his face got redder.

Temari and Kankuro exchanged confused glances.

The Gaara stood up and walked away from the door.

Then the door opened.

And a girl who looked about Gaara's age walked out of the bathroom.

She had long black hair that was dripping wet, big green eyes, and had a towel around her clinging to it. And she was scowling and her face was bright red.

The girl glared.

"Knock before you enter a bathroom, idiot!" The girl said in anger.

Temari was confused.

"Who are you and what are doing in our RV?" Temari asked.

The girl looked shocked.

"Your RV?!" The girl said.

She looked around.

"Oops...I thought this was my family's RV!" The girl said.

Gaara looked at her.

The girl looked back at him.

"You didn't see anything...right?" The girl asked.

Gaara sighed and his face got redder.

"Believe me...I wish I could take back what I saw. I'm scarred for life now..." Gaara said.

The girl sighed.

"Well...I should be leaving..." The girl said.

"Wait. What's your name?" Temari asked.

"Tama Haruno." The girl said.

"Haruno..." Kankuro muttered. "Your part of the Haruno clan?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah...how so you know about the Haruno clan? You guys are wearing Sand headbands." Tama said.

"Because there's a girl we know from the Leaf Village called Sakura Haruno!" Kankuro said.

Tama smiled.

Temari sighed.

"There's one thing I don't understand, how did you end up in our RV?" Temari asked.

Tama blushed a little.

"It's a long story...but I should leave..." Tama said as she left the RV.

Temari blinked in confusion.

Kankuro looked at Gaara and smirked.

"Way to go! You saw a hot girl with no clothes on! How did it feel?!" Kankuro asked.

Temari scowled and punched Kankuro's arm.

"...I feel scarred for life...I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my entire life..." Gaara said.

Kankuro smirked.

"What about the time after we rescued you from the Akatsuki were at a party at Naruto's house and you bent over to pick up your cup and you ripped your pants in front of everybody?" Kankuro asked.

Temari snickered at the memory.

Gaara sighed and blushed ten shades of red at the memory.

"Well...okay what just happened wasn't the most embarrassing as that was...wait...why are you even bringing that up?" Gaara said.

"And even Matsuri, Baki, and other people from the Sand Village were there and saw it!" Kankuro added.

Gaara sighed, scratched his arm, and went back inside the bathroom to take a bath.

Inside The Bathroom...

Gaara started up the water and got out a rag and towels and poured in the stuff that Temari gave him.

He then got undressed and got inside the tub.

Meanwhile...

Temari discovered where Gaara hid his DS from her.

"Hey! Gaara's DS is here! Ugh! I'm gonna get rid of it for good!" Temari said.

She walked over to the window and threw it out and let the wind carry it away.

Temari smirked and walked over to the couch and pulled out a magazine.

Thirty Minutes Later...

Gaara walked out of the bathroom with his clothes on and sat down next to Temari on the couch.

Temari smiled.

"Did the stuff I gave you help?" Temari asked.

Gaara smiled a little.

"Yeah it did. Thanks for getting that for me." Gaara said.

Temari put down her magazine and smiled.

"No problem at all!" Temari said.

Suddenly Kankuro walked up to them holding a portable DVD player and a DVD.

"Hey! After bringing up that time Gaara ripped his pants in front of everyone at the party, I remembered I videoed it all with a video camera! So I brought along the DVD I made of it! Let's watch it!" Kankuro said.

Temari snickered.

"Sounds great!" Temari said.

Gaara looked up at him and glared.

"No. I do not want to see that. That was horrible." Gaara said.

Kankuro smiled.

"Come on, Gaara! I know that was really embarrassing, but you have to learn to move on!" Kankuro said.

Gaara sighed.

"Fine..." He said.

Kankuro smiled and sat down on the couch and put in the DVD.

Then they fast forwarded it up to the part before Gaara bent over.

"Here it comes!" Temari said.

Gaara sighed.

Then the part played and Kankuro and Temari were laughing their heads off.

Gaara sighed as his face instantly went bright red.

"Let's see it again!" Kankuro said in excitement.

Kankuro rewinded it and they watched it again.

"HAHA!!! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!!" Temari said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Kankuro nearly fell off the couch from laughing so hard.

Temari looked over at Gaara's face was almost as red as his hair.

"Uh...I'm not laughing AT you...I'm laughing...uh...WITH you." Temari said as she put her hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"That's just sis, I'm laughing at you!" Kankuro said as he laughed.

He rewinded it and watched it again.

"Man! Look at how red Gaara's face was!" Kankuro said as he pointed.

Gaara sighed and put his head in his hands.

"You two just love to embarrass me...right?" Gaara asked.

Temari and Kankuro smiled.

"That's our job!" both Kankuro and Temari said.

Kankuro rewinded it again.

Continued.

* * *

How's that? I hope this chapter is funny. I tried to make it funny. Sorry if it's possibly longer then the other chapters before. I hope you liked the part about Gaara! I snickered a little bit as I wrote that part. Anyway...read and review! And keep an eye out for the next chapter! :)


	5. The RV Gets Stolen!

Author's Note: Here's the fifth chapter! In this chapter the RV gets stolen! And the chapter also has a little Kankuro bashing! This chapter might not have as much humor in it as the other chapters. And it might be a little more dramatic. There also might be OOC moments! This chapter takes place exactly where the last chapter left off. …..................................................................................................................................................................

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Five...

Kankuro ended up rewinding the thing one hundred times.

"HILARIOUS!" Kankuro said out loud.

Temari wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard.

"Let's watch it again!" Temari said.

Gaara sighed.

"No. Not anymore." Gaara said.

Temari smiled.

"Come on! Just one more time!" Temari said.

Gaara sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Fine..." Gaara said.

Kankuro laughed and rewinded it.

The part played yet again and Kankuro and Temari fell to the floor from laughing so hard.

Gaara glared at them.

When Kankuro and Temari caught their breath they stood up.

"Let's keep this video and play it the next council meeting!!!" Kankuro said.

Gaara stood up.

"Yeah! When they see this they're gonna fall out of their chairs from laughter! It'll be great!" Temari said.

"Oh no your not." Gaara said.

He took some sand in the shape of a club and crushed the DVD player and the DVD with it.

Kankuro and Temari watched in disappointment.

"Now it's gone forever! And now I don't have to re-live that ever again." Gaara said as he walked to his room.

When he left Kankuro spoke up.

"I have a copy of the DVD!" Kankuro said.

Temari snickered.

Later...

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were eating supper.

"I'm so glad we got food from a restaurant instead of Temari cooking!" Kankuro said.

Temari scowled.

"We had to walk thirty miles to get it! I should have made you walk to town! You could use the exercise!" Temari said.

Kankuro scowled.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara sighed as Temari and Kankuro bickered.

Suddenly the door to the RV opened.

A man ran into the RV.

He had short dark blue hair, a scar on under his eye, and was wearing black clothes and he had kunai in his hands.

"ALRIGHT! PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND NOBODY GETS HURT!" The guy shouted.

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari stood up and put up their arms.

"Why are you-" Temari said but the guy cut her off.

"SHUT UP!" The guy shouted.

The guy walked up to them and pointed kunai knives at them.

Kankuro was wide eyed.

"G-Gaara...do something..." Kankuro said.

Gaara was biting his nails in panic.

"I...I don't think I can do anything..." Gaara said.

They guy spoke up.

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!" The guy shouted.

"No!" Temari said.

The guy scowled and threw a kunai knife at Gaara.

But Gaara blocked it with a wall of sand surrounding him.

The sand then fell to the floor with the kunai inside it.

Temari who was standing next to Gaara hit his shoulder.

"Why'd you do that? Now there's sand all over the RV floor!" Temari said.

Gaara looked at her like she'd gone crazy.

Kankuro spoke up.

"Temari! Forget the floor!" Kankuro said.

Gaara sighed.

"If you two would stop arguing...maybe we could do something about this stranger in our RV!" Gaara said.

The guy spoke up.

"Give me your money!" The guy repeated.

"No! Now get out of our RV!" Kankuro said.

Suddenly the guy pressed his fingers together and closed his eyes.

"SHARINGAN!" The guy shouted.

Suddenly Gaara blacked out.

A Few Minutes Later...

"Ugh...what happened..." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

Suddenly he realized that he was outside.

"Wha...what happened?" Gaara asked as he stood up.

He looked around and realized the RV was gone.

"Kankuro?...Temari?" He asked.

He looked around and noticed he was in the village.

"What...how did I get back to the village?" Gaara asked.

He walked around until he saw someone walk up to him from a dark alley.

"....Gaara...Gaara...Gaara..." The voice moaned.

Gaara thought for a minute.

"That...that voice sounds like..." Gaara trailed off.

Suddenly the person walked up to him.

It looked exactly like his uncle.

Gaara was wide eyed.

"...I hate you so much....nobody could ever love a monster like you. You may not have Shukaku anymore but your still a freak!" His uncle said.

Gaara just stared at him.

"Your a pitiful excuse for a Kagekage, too! What kind of village needs a thing like you?!" His uncle said.

Gaara continued to stare.

"You'll never be loved! You don't have any true friends or people who care for you! Not even your siblings could love you!" His uncle said.

Gaara stomped his foot.

"That's enough. I do have people who care for me. Naruto is one of them. And lots of people in the Leaf Village." Gaara said.

His uncle frowned.

"And I'm important to this whole village. And my siblings do care for me, they just sometimes get a little crazy." Gaara said.

He closed his eyes.

"...I may still be a freak. But I'm no demon. I'm precious to a lot of people and a lot of people are precious to me." Gaara said as he opened his eyes.

His uncle scowled and pulled out a sword.

"HAH! That's all lies!" He said.

Suddenly figures appeared that looked just like everybody in the Sand Village including Kankuro and Temari appeared.

Then figures that looked exactly like Naruto and everybody in the Leaf Village appeared.

And then his uncle took the sword and cut through all the figures and killed them.

Gaara looked shocked.

"And now I'll finish what my task was before I was killed!" His uncle said as he raised the sword.

Suddenly Gaara pointed at him.

"This isn't real! This just a genjutsu!" Gaara said.

Then his uncle turned into a shadowy form and came charging at him.

Then the sword stuck him.

"That hurts..." Gaara said.

He closed his eyes in pain.

"This genjutsu is too powerful. I need someone else's chakra to undo it!" He said.

The sword continued to stick him.

Then a tear fell from Gaara's eye.

"Kankuro...Temari...someone...help me..." He said.

Suddenly Gaara opened his eyes and saw Temari and Kankuro touching both his shoulders.

"Gaara! Are you okay?! You were caught in a genjutsu!" Temari said with worry in her voice.

Gaara looked around.

"How...how did that happen?" Gaara asked.

"The guy who broke into our RV had sharingan! And he trapped you in a powerful illusion!" Kankuro said as he let go.

Temari let go too.

"...Thank you for undoing that jutsu." Gaara said.

Gaara closed his eyes.

"It was...awful..." Gaara added as he opened his eyes.

"No problem! But...was the jutsu that bad?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara looked down at the ground.

"...Believe me...it was horrible." Gaara said.

He looked up.

"So...why are we outside?" Gaara asked.

"Well...after you got trapped in the genjutsu me and Kankuro tried too fight the guy but he ended up throwing all three of us out of the RV and then he drove off in it!" Temari said as she sighed.

Gaara sighed.

"So...we're stranded?" Gaara asked.

"Sort of..." Temari said.

Then all three of them sighed.

Then Kankuro spoke up.

"But at least he threw out all our luggage! We still have our suitcases and Gaara's backpack!" Kankuro said.

Temari grabbed her two suitcases and Gaara grabbed his backpack.

"I guess..." Temari said.

Kankuro grabbed his suitcase.

Suddenly Gaara picked up something blue on the ground.

"Is this my DS?" Gaara asked.

Temari growled.

"Ugh!!! I was so sure I got rid of that thing!" Temari said.

Gaara smiled a little and put the DS back in his backpack.

Kankuro spoke up.

"So...what now?" Kankuro asked.

"Well...we'll just have to road trip on foot until we get our RV back!" Temari said.

Then they started walking off.

Continued.

* * *

There's the chapter! Sorry if it's short! I'm also sorry if it didn't have as much humor as the other chapters! And the part with the guy having sharingan is probably confusing. See, he's an Uchiha who escaped the village before Itachi wiped them all out. And he became a rogue ninja! Anyway...read and review!


	6. The Wilderness

Author's Note: Here's the sixth chapter! I'm trying to make this chapter have a little more humor then the last chapter. This chapter has slight Shikamaru bashing too! And there's Kankuro and Gaara bashing! And OOC moments! The bold letters tell what's happening with each character when they split up! …..................................................................................................................................................................

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Six...

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro walked through the woods with their luggage.

There was silence until Kankuro spoke up.

"Ca...ca...can we take a break? ...I'm exhausted!" Kankuro said.

Gaara sighed.

"Your slower then Shikamaru!" Gaara said.

Suddenly Temari scowled.

"You calling my boyfriend SLOW?!" Temari asked.

"Yes. He's very slow and sluggish." Gaara replied.

Temari pulled out her fan.

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN?!" Temari shouted as she got in a fighting position.

Kankuro spoke up.

"Temari! Forget about that and let's take a break!" Kankuro whined.

Temari sighed.

"Fine!" Temari said as she sat down on a nearby log.

Gaara sat down on the same log and Kankuro fell to the ground.

"....So...what now?" Gaara asked.

"Well...it's cold out here...let's make a fire!" Temari said.

Kankuro stood up.

"How do we make a fire?" Kankuro asked.

"You don't know how to make a fire?" Temari asked.

Kankuro shrugged his shoulders.

Temari sighed.

"Well...all we have to do is get wood and stuff." Temari said. "Gaara! Kankuro! Help me get some wood!" Temari said.

Gaara spoke up.

"Where do we look?" He asked.

"I'll look over there, you look in the western area, and you look in the east area." Temari pointed.

Then they all walked off to look for wood.

* * *

**With Temari...**

Temari was walking through the woods looking for wood.

Suddenly she tripped over a tree root.

"OUCH!!" She shouted as she fell to her face.

She sat up and rubbed her knee.

"I HATE THE WILDERNESS!!!" Temari shouted.

* * *

**With Kankuro...**

Kankuro was stumbling over bushes, trees, rocks and rocks.

"Ugh! Why must there be so much stuff laying around?!" Kankuro said.

Suddenly a rotten tree branch fell and hit him on the head.

"OW!!!" He shouted as he rubbed his head.

Suddenly he looked around confused.  
"Who am I and where am I?" He asked.

* * *

**With Gaara...**

Gaara was walking through bushes.

"What's with all these...bushes?!" He asked.

Gaara continued to wrestle bushes, stumble over rocks, and fend off bugs when he finally made it through.

"Alright...I finally made it through!" He said.

Gaara walked forward until he suddenly stopped.

"Wait a minute...THIS IS EXACTLY WHERE I STARTED!!!" He shouted.

* * *

**Back With Temari...**

Temari held up a pile wood.

"Good thing I brought my fan! I was able to get a pile of wood!" Temari said as she walked off.

Suddenly she tripped over another tree root.

She fell right to her face.

* * *

**Back With Kankuro...**

Kankuro wondered around hoplessly.

"What am I doing here?" Kankuro asked himself as he got hit by another rotten branch.

"OUCH!" He shouted.

Suddenly he jumped up.

"My name is Kankuro! I have to get some wood for a fire!!!" Kankuro shouted.

He ran around until he got tangled up vines.

"OH NO!! HELP!!! SOMBODY HELP!!! GAARA!!! TEMARI!!!! I'M TRAPPED!!! SOMEBODY!!!" Kankuro shouted.

* * *

**Back With Gaara...**

Gaara held up a pile of wood.  
"Okay...I got the wood, now I just have to-" Gaara said but was cut off by tripping over a tree root.

He fell to his face and the wood fell over him.

"...I hate the wilderness...I hate road trips...and I hate tree roots..." Gaara mumbled as he tried to stand up.

* * *

**Back To Kankuro...**

Kankuro was crying and apologizing for all the stuff he'd done in the past.

"I'M SORRY FOR LOCKING GAARA OUT OF THE RV! I'M SORRY FOR READING TEMAR'S DIARY! I'M SORRY FOR TELLING THE CONCIL MEMBERS ABOUT GAARA'S TEDDY BEAR! I'M SORRY FOR ANNOYING NARUTO AT THE CHUNIN EXAMS! I'M SORRY FOR BEING LAZY!!! I'M SORRY FOR GIVING TEMARI A FAKE LOVE LETTER I TOLD HER WAS FROM SHIKAMARU!! I'M SORRY FOR THE TIME I VIDEOED GAARA SUCKING HIS THUMB IN HIS SLEEP AND SHOWING IT TO EVERYBODY AT A COUNCIL MEETING!!!" Kankuro yelled out as he cried.

* * *

**Back To Gaara...**

Gaara was walking through weeds when he tripped and fell into mud.

"...Let it go...let it go...let it go..." Gaara mumbled as he stood up.

Then Gaara continued walking until he tripped over another tree root.

And he fell to his face yet again.

* * *

**Back At The Campsite...**

Temari was sitting by a campfire drinking some water.

"...Hmm...I wonder what happened to Gaara and Kankuro..." Temari said.

* * *

**With Kankuro...**

Kankuro was still tangled up.

"Wait a minute! I can't die this way! I'm a shinobi!" Kankuro said.

He squirmed and squirmed and finally broke through the vines.

"Yes! Kankuro isn't gonna die!!!" Kankuro cheered as he ran back to the campsite.

* * *

**With Gaara...**

Gaara was limping through a shallow pond.

"If I ever get back to the campsite, I'm so gonna punch Temari in the face..." Gaara said as he continued to walk.

* * *

**Back At The Campsite...**

Temari was still sitting at the campfire.

"Ah! This feels so warm!" Temari said.

Suddenly Kankuro ran up.

"I'M BACK!!!" Kankuro shouted as he ran up to Temari.

Temari was wide eyed.

"What happened to you?!" Temari asked.

Kankuro's hat was shredded, his clothes were filthy, and he had grass all over his face.

"I was looking for wood and got tangled up in vines of death!!!" Kankuro said as he sat down at the campfire.

Temari sighed.

"Well...where's Gaara?" Temari asked.

Before Kankuro could answer Gaara ran/lipped/stumbled up to them.

"GAARA?!" They both said in shock.

Gaara was muddy, he had cuts on his face, there was vines tangled around his ankles, his clothes were torn, and there was bloodstains under his eyes.

"Wha...wha...what happened to you?!" Temari asked.

"THE WILDERNESS!!!" Gaara shouted.

Kankuro jumped.

"You look horrible!!!" Kankuro said as he pointed.

"Thank you, Kankuro! I didn't realize!" Gaara said as he glared at them.

Temari trembled.

"Uh...wh...wh...why don't you just s-sit down by the campfire?" Temari asked.

Gaara sighed and sat down.

That Night...

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were asleep on the ground when Kankuro suddenly woke up.

"I...I heard a noise! I have to warn Gaara and Temari!" Kankuro said.

He walked over to Gaara and poked him.

"GAARA! WAKE UP!!" Kankuro shouted.

".....Put the vase of roses on the desk...." Gaara said in his sleep.

Kankuro continued yo poke him.

"WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!!!" Kankuro shouted.

Gaara opened his eyes.

"Ugh...what's wrong now?" Gaara asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I heard growling!!!" Kankuro said. "It could be a bear!!!" Kankuro added.

Gaara sighed.

"Ugh...I feel a little dejavu coming on..." Gaara said as he stood up.

"You stay there! I'll get Temari!" Kankuro said.

He ran over to Temari.

"SIS! WAKE UP!!!" Kankuro shouted.

"...Oh Shikamaru you look so handsome..." Temari said her sleep.

"TEMARI!!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Kankuro yelled as he hit her with a stick.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Temari asked as she sat up and opened her eyes.

"I heard growling! It could be a bear!" Kankuro said.

Temari sighed and stood up.

Gaara walked over.

"You know...it might just be your imagination." Gaara said.

Temari started clapping.

"Thank you, Gaara! It might just be Kankuro's imagination!" Temari said. "Now I'm gonna go back to bed and continue my wonderful dream of me and Shikamaru alone on a beach kissing in the sunset!" Temari added as she blushed.

Suddenly loud growling was heard.

Temari was wide eyed.

"Uh...Kankuro...was that your stomach?" Temari asked.

"N-no..." Kankuro said.

Then more growling was heard and out of nowhere the same bear that attacked them earlier ran up to them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Kankuro screamed.

"IT'S THE SAME BEAR!!!" Temari yelled.

Gaara was wide eyed.

The bear growled.

"W-w-what do we do?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara walked closer.

"Let me try something." Gaara said.

He took some sand in the shape of a sword and unleashed it at the bear.

The bear growled again as the sand wrapped around it.

"The sand will only slow it down temporally." Gaara said.

"Then in that case...RUN!!!" Kankuro screamed as he picked up his suitcase.

Temari screamed and then picked up her suitcases.

And Gaara scoped up his backpack.

Then the three ran away from the bear.

They ran far away. Even farther away from the woods.

Continued.

* * *

How's this chapter? Is it good? I thought I'd add more humor to this chapter. Sorry for the Gaara bashing! That was...accidental! I meant to put in the Kankuro bashing though! I love to see Kankuro being tortured! Anyway...read and review!


	7. A Familiar Face Helps Out

Author's Note: Here's the seventh chapter! Sorry about not updating for a couple of days but I've been busy I'm in the middle of posting up another story called Naruto: Crazy Chronicles. That one should be up soon. And anyway...this chapter bashes a couple of characters. And it has possible OOC moments. This chapter probably doesn't have as much humor as other chapters. I should probably throw in a disclaimer right?

Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, the characters, and the anime's plot doesn't belong to me. And it never will. But I'm just a using the characters in this story's plot which...I guess I own. If I DID own Naruto then we'd see a lot more Gaara, a lot more humor, Sasuke would be forgotten, and Naruto wouldn't have been treated like an outcast during his childhood.

* * *

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Seven...

They continued to run far away but after a while they passed out on the side of the road.

Later...

Kankuro woke up.

"Ugh...Temari...Gaara..." Kankuro said as he rubbed his eyes.

He looked down and noticed he was laying on the ground cuddling his suitcase.

He stood up.

Then he looked around for Temari and Gaara.

"Temari? Gaara? Where are..." Kankuro said but trailed off when he looked down.

Temari and Gaara were still asleep on the ground but Gaara's head resting on his backpack and Temari's two suitcases were behind that. And Temari was draped over Gaara with her arms in his hair.

Kankuro snickered and got out a camera he secretly brought along.

He then took a picture.

"This will make a nice postcard!" Kankuro said.

Suddenly Temari and Gaara woke up.

"...Ugh...what..." Temari said as she opened her eyes.

Suddenly she and Gaara stood up.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"We must have crashed while we were running away from the bear!" Kankuro said.

Temari looked around.

"Where in the world are we?" Temari asked.

Gaara looked around.

"...Not in the wilderness. I think we're in the town." Gaara said.

Temari sighed.

"Well...we can still get to the town we were going to if we get a ride." Temari said.

Kankuro put his arms in the air.

"How can we do that? Sit on the side of the road like hitchhikers?!" Kankuro asked.

Gaara snickered a little.

Kankuro rose an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Kankuro asked.

"...It's just that you kind of look like a hitchhiker..." Gaara said as he snickered a little more.

Kankuro scowled.

"THAT'S IT!" Kankuro shouted.

He pulled out a puppet from his suitcase and got in a fighting position.

Temari sighed.

"Kankuro! Stop that!" Temari said.

"Yeah, your gonna frighten away cars." Gaara said.

"But..." Kankuro said.

"Put that thing away!" Temari ordered.

Kankuro sighed and put away the puppet while muttering something about hating his life.

Suddenly a car started driving up.

"LOOK! A CAR! We're saved!" Temari said.

"HEY!!! OVER HERE!!!" Kankuro shouted.

The car drove right by.

Kankuro and Temari scowled.

Then Gaara pulled out his DS.

"This might take a while..." Gaara said.

Temari then snatched his DS right out of his hands and threw it far away.

Gaara watched in annoyance.

"Oops!" Temari innocently said.

Gaara sighed.

Then suddenly Kankuro's stomach growled.

"I'm starving..." Kankuro said.

Gaara looked over at him.

"I ate all my snacks last night before we went to bed." Kankuro said.

Temari sighed.

"Well too bad for you!" Temari said.

Gaara spoke up.

"Actually...I'm hungry too." Gaara said.

Temari scowled.

"Well me too!!! But we can't let something like this drag us down! We're shinobi!" Temari said.

Then suddenly another car started driving up.

"LOOK! ANOTHER CAR!" Kankuro said as he pointed.

Temari's face lit up.

"HEY!!! OVER HERE!!! SAVE ME FROM THESE TWO IDIOTS!!!" Gaara shouted.

The car just drove right by while splashing mud on the three from a nearby mud puddle.

The three sighed.

"What fun I'm having..." Gaara said as he sighed.

Temari scowled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Temari asked.

"....Temari...what was the real reason why you dragged us on this trip?" Gaara asked.

Temari's face fell.

"Well...because I wanted us to...spend time together and have fun together." Temari said. "We never really spent time together before in the past so..." Temari added.

Kankuro's face fell.

"I...I just wanted us to be a family." Temari said.

Gaara suddenly hugged her.

Temari looked shocked.

"...We are a family. Sure we fight and drive each other mad, and we weren't close in the past, but when it comes down to it we love each other. Right?" Gaara said.

Temari smiled.

"Right!" Temari said.

Suddenly tears welled up in Kankuro's eyes.

".....That was....so moving!" Kankuro said as he wiped his eyes with a tissue.

Temari and Gaara just stared at him in silence.

After Kankuro stopped crying Temari spoke up.

"Well! Let's have some fun!" Temari said.

"How?" Gaara asked.

"Well I see an RV coming!" Temari said as she pointed.

Suddenly without the three doing anything the RV stopped.

"HOORAY!!!" Kankuro shouted.

Then out of the car came a familiar face.

It was Yumi. But she had her hair pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with dark blue pants.

Kankuro and Temari stared in confusion.

Gaara smiled a little.

"Gaara! It's nice to see you again!" Yumi said as she walked up to him.

"Nice to see you too." Gaara said.

Kankuro tilted his head.

"Who are you?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm Yumi. I met Gaara at the same gas station you guys went too." Yumi said.

Temari smiled.

"Are you gonna give us a lift?" Temari asked.

Suddenly Kankuro fell down to the ground and grabbed Yumi's ankles.

"Pleeeease help us!!! PLEEEEAASE!!! I NEED FOOD!!!" Kankuro whined.

Yumi blinked.

Temari sighed.

Gaara watched in confusion.

"Sometimes I think he was adopted...." Gaara said to himself.

Yumi smiled and pulled away.

"I'll give you guys a lift." Yumi said. "Me and my parents were going on a trip to another town. I'm sure they'll let you guys come with us." Yumi said.

Temari smiled.

"We're going to a town called East Ville." Temari said.

Yumi smiled.

"Really? That's the same place we're going!" Yumi said.

Then she walked into the RV to ask her parents if they could come with them.

Then a few minutes later she walked back out.

"You guys can come with us!" Yumi said.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara's face's lit up.

"R-really?! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Kankuro said.

Yumi giggled and went back inside with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro behind her with their luggage.

Inside Yumi's RV...

It was about the same size as their RV except it had two extra bedrooms.

Yumi's dad was driving the RV and Yumi's mom was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Okay! We're leaving now!" Yumi's dad said.

He started up the RV and they drove off.

Yumi smiled.

"Okay so...Gaara will sleep in the extra bedroom, Temari you can sleep in the other bedroom, and Kankuro will sleep on the couch." Yumi explained.

"Sounds good." Gaara said.

Temari nodded in agreement.

Later...

Kankuro was scarfing down some soup at the table.

Temari was reading a magazine at the table.

And Gaara was sitting on the couch.

Yumi noticed him and walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hello." Yumi said.

Gaara looked at her.

"Hey." Gaara replied.

Yumi blushed a little.

"...Remember when I kissed you at the gas station?" Yumi asked.

Gaara blushed at the memory.

"...Yes I do." Gaara said.

"I...I meant it. I always have had a crush on you." Yumi said.

Gaara looked shocked for a minute.

"Always? How do you...wait a minute..." Gaara said.

Flashback...

Gaara was six years old sitting alone on a swing by himself with his teddy bear.

"I...I wish somebody would play with me..." Gaara said out loud as he sighed.

Then a six year old Yumi walked up to him.

"I'll play with you." Yumi said as she smiled.

Gaara looked up at her.

"You will?" Gaara asked.

Yumi blushed a little bit.

"Sure! I don't know why all the other kids are afraid of you! You seem...nice." Yumi said.

Gaara smiled.

Then Yumi extended her hand.

And Gaara grabbed it and stood up as he grabbed his teddy bear.

Then they played all day.

Later...

They were sitting on the ground together.

"That's a nice teddy bear." Yumi said.

Gaara smiled.

"Thanks! He's really important to me." Gaara said.

Yumi smiled.

Suddenly her mother ran up to her.

"Yumi! Get away from him!" Her mother said.

Yumi frowned.

Gaara stood up as did Yumi.

"Never get around him! He's dangerous!" Her mother said as she grabbed Yumi's hand and dragged her away.

Yumi's mother was dragging Yumi away and Yumi sadly looked back at Gaara with a tear in her eye.

Then a tear fell down Gaara's eye.

End Flashback.

Yumi smiled.

"You remember now?" Yumi asked.

Gaara looked shocked.

"I didn't know you were that girl!" Gaara said.

Yumi giggled.

"Do you still have that bear?" Yumi asked.

Gaara smiled and pulled it out of his backpack.

Yumi grabbed it and smiled.

"Yeah it's a little embarrassing that I still have it...." Gaara said as he shuffled his feet.

Yumi smiled and handed him the bear.

"Maybe, but I think it's cute!" Yumi said.

Gaara blushed a little.

Meanwhile...

Kankuro looked over at Gaara and Yumi talking.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kankuro asked Temari.

Temari glanced over from her magazine.

"Aw, probably nothing." Temari said as she turned a page of her magazine.

Continued.

* * *

There you go. I hope this chapter is okay. I tried to make some parts funny. I was gonna make it where Tama is seen again but I changed it to Yumi being seen again. I hope this chapter's good. Read and review.


	8. An Earthquake On The Road!

Author's Note: Sorry for not putting up the next chapter in a couple of days! I've had a tad writer's block. But it went away after I wrote down a random Harvest Moon story that I didn't post. Now here's the eighth chapter! There's possible OOC moments, and slight character bashing. And hinted/implied Kankuro X Ino! There is also slight romance between Gaara and Yumi. And Naruto is mentioned. I hope this chapter is good. It probably isn't as funny as the other chapters.

* * *

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Eight...

It was nighttime on the road, and everyone in the RV was asleep.

But for some reason Gaara couldn't sleep and was outside sitting on top of the RV watching the stars.

In Yumi's Room...

Yumi sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"...I can't sleep..." Yumi said as she sighed.

She got of bed.

"....Maybe if I watch the stars outside I'll get tired." Yumi said.

Then she walked to her RV room door and suddenly looked down at herself.

She was wearing a purple camisole pajama top and purple pajama pants.

"Wait...I probably shouldn't go out in my pajamas..." Yumi said.

Then shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well!" Yumi said as she giggled.

She opened the door and tiptoed through the RV.

Then she tiptoed past Kankuro on the couch.

She then suddenly stopped and looked at him and giggled softly.

He was laying on his back with his arms spread out and there was an empty bag of potato chips under his head.

"...Beautiful...I love your beautiful hair...Ino...I wish I could tell you how I feel..." Kankuro said in his sleep.

Yumi couldn't help but blush slightly at that.

"...I wonder who he's dreaming about." Yumi said as she blinked.

Yumi shook her head and silently tiptoed out of the RV.

Outside The RV...

Yumi walked outside and breathed in the night air.

"Ah! I love the misty night air!" Yumi said as she stretched arms.

"Yes, it is nice." A familiar voice said.

Yumi looked up to see Gaara watching her from on top of the RV.

Yumi smiled a little.

Gaara was just wearing a t-shirt with a pair of lounging pants.

Gaara lowered his hand for her to grab.

Then Yumi blushed a little and grabbed it.

Gaara then pulled Yumi up.

Both Gaara and Yumi sat side by side watching the stars.

"What are you doing out here?" Yumi asked.

Gaara turned his head to look at her.

She blushed at the deep mysterious gaze in his eyes.

"...I couldn't sleep. Used to, at night I'd come out and watch the stars and moon." Gaara replied.

Yumi smiled.

"...I couldn't really sleep either!" Yumi replied.

She giggled.

Gaara smiled a little and turned back to the stars.

Yumi gazed at the stars.

Gaara suddenly touched Yumi's hand.

Yumi smiled.

"Are you trying to hold my hand?" Yumi asked as she giggled.

"...Uh...I'm sorry..." Gaara said as heat rose to his cheeks and a noticeable red color appeared.

Yumi blushed a little too.

"Don't be! I don't mind!" Yumi said.

She grabbed his hand and both were interlocked.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"...Hey Gaara?" Yumi asked.

Gaara turned to look at her.

"There's something I always wanted to know. Why did everybody in the village treat you like a outcast?" Yumi asked with a serious look on her face.

Gaara closed his eyes.

"...Do you really want to know?" Gaara asked as he opened his eyes.

Still with the same serious look on her face, Yumi nodded.

Gaara sighed.

"Well...have you ever heard of Shukaku?" Gaara asked.

Yumi nodded yes.

"...Shukaku was sealed inside of me. Which meant that I was a jinchuriki. There are nine of them in the world." Gaara explained. "Anyway...people feared me because they thought I was a demon, a weapon of terror, a hideous creature without feelings. And they all were terrified of me." Gaara said as he gazed at the moon.

Yumi's face fell.

"..Nobody loved me, even my uncle tried to assassinate me. After that, I vowed to live only to kill. I became even more feared before as...'Gaara of The Desert'. But later another Jinchuriki named Naruto Uzumaki taught me that killing for a purpose was not right. He turned me good." Gaara said as he smiled a little at the last part.

Then Yumi smiled at the last part too.

Gaara turned to look at her.

"Now I'm even the Kazekage. I work hard to protect the village and I'd do anything for it, even if I had to sacrifice myself." Gaara said.

Yumi blushed.

"That's...amazing." Yumi said.

Gaara and Yumi turned back to the stars.

Then Yumi rested her head on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara blushed a little.

Then they both fell asleep.

That Morning...

Yumi and Gaara were still sleeping in the same position on the RV.

Inside The Rv...

Yumi's parents, Kankuro, and Temari were already up and had just gotten dressed.

"Okay! I'm gonna make breakfast now!" Yumi's mom said.

Temari spoke up.

"Mrs. Haruna...could I cook breakfast?" Temari asked innocently.

Yumi's mom smiled.

"I suppose you could. Can you cook?" She asked as she pushed back a strand of her shoulder length light brown hair.

Temari opened her mouth to answer but Kankuro spoke up. 

"No she can't!" Kankuro said.

Temari scowled at him.

"I can too!" Temari said as she put her hands on her hips.

Mrs. Haruna sighed.

"...Break it up, kids!" She said angrily.

Temari and Kankuro stopped and sighed.

"Sorry..." They both said as if a mom broke up their argument.

Then Mr. Haruna walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, where's Yumi?" He asked.

Mrs. Haruna frowned.

"I don't know." Mrs. Haruna replied.

Suddenly Kankuro spoke up.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Gaara either." Kankuro said.

Temari looked worried.

"Do you think they're okay?!" Temari asked.

"Let's go look for them!" Kankuro said.

Then Temari and Kankuro went outside to look for Gaara and Yumi.

Outside The RV...

Kankuro and Temari stepped outside and looked around.

Temari sighed.

"Where could they be?" Temari muttered to herself.

Suddenly Kankuro tapped her shoulder.

Temari turned around irritated.

"What?!" Temari asked.

Kankuro smirked and pointed up.

Temari looked annoyed as she looked up.

They both looked up to see Yumi and Gaara asleep on top of the RV with Yumi's head on Gaara's shoulder.

Temari giggled.

"Aren't they cute?" Temari asked as she giggled.

Kankuro laughed and pulled out his camera.

"I HAVE to take a picture of this! Wait till the elders and council see this!" Kankuro said.

While smirking, Kankuro took the picture.

The flash and sound woke up Gaara and Yumi.

"Ugh...wha..." Gaara and Yumi said as they opened they're eyes.

"Hey, love birds!" Kankuro teased.

Temari giggled.

Gaara blushed as Yumi's eyes widened and she sat back up.

"Have we been out here all night?" Yumi asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Gaara nodded yes.

Then the two jumped off the RV and stood up on the ground.

"I didn't know that you liked Yumi, Gaara!" Temari said while smirking.

Gaara and Yumi both blushed.

"Wha...what makes you think that?" Yumi asked.

Kankuro held up the picture of Yumi and Gaara sleeping with an eyebrow raised.

Gaara then blushed another shade.

Then later, the four went back inside and Gaara and Yumi changed clothes.

Inside The RV thirty minutes later...

Everybody had eaten breakfast and they all took off for East Ville.

Yumi's parents were at the driver and passenger seats.

Temari was talking to Yumi while sitting at the table. And Yumi was wearing a sleeveless dark blue top and a pair of blue jeans with dark blue sandals and her hair was down.

Kankuro was fixing one his puppets he brought along on the couch.

And Gaara was sitting in a chair playing his DS which he found yet again.

But they were still kind of bored.

One Hour Later...

Suddenly as the RV was driving a rough vibration in the road occurred.

The vibration was very rough.

Temari and Yumi fell to the floor, Kankuro flew to the other side of the RV and his puppet flew out the open window, and Gaara fell to the floor only to be caught by sand and his DS flew and hit the RV's windshield only to bounce back and hit him in the head.

After the rough vibration Mrs. Haruna spoke up.

"Are you kids okay?" She asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno turned to look at them.

Temari was flat on her face, Yumi was trying to stand up and was clinging to the table, Kankuro was on his knees crying over his puppet flying out the window, and Gaara was out cold on the floor from where his DS hit him.

Finally, Temari stood up.

"It's official now, I hate vibration!" Temari said as she wiped dust off her clothes.

Yumi sighed and stood up and walked over to Kankuro.

"KARASU!!!" Kankuro said as he cried.

Yumi put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay! Don't cry over it!" Yumi said.

Temari sighed.

"Oh don't worry about him! Kankuro cries over silly things. One time he cried because I took his hat away to wash it!" Temari said.

Yumi giggled.

At that point Gaara woke up.  
"Ugh...what happened?" Gaara asked as he rubbed his head.  
Gaara stood up and looked over at Kankuro crying.

"...Did you take his hat again?" Gaara asked.

"Actually Karasu flew out the window from the rough vibration..." Temari said.

Gaara sighed.

Then Yumi's face fell.

"That vibration was out of nowhere. I...I think that's a sign of an earthquake." Yumi said.

Kankuro stopped crying and stood up, his eyes were red with tear stains.

"An earthquake?! We're doomed!" Kankuro said in panic.

Temari, Gaara, Yumi, and Mr. and Mrs. Haruna watched Kankuro in confusion as he ran around in circles shouting in panic something about 'the end of life as we know it'.

Finally Gaara spoke up.

"Come on, it's probably nothing." Gaara said as he picked up his DS.

That Night At Five Thirty P.M....

Everybody was in the RV eating super at the table when suddenly rough vibrations were striking in the ground.

Everybody fell to the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAA!!! EARTHQUAKE!!!!" Kankuro screamed in horror.

Yumi look scared.

The rough vibrations were very powerful and the RV was shaking.

Yumi's parents were still on the floor with pillows over their heads to protect themselves from falling objects, Temari was clinging to the couch for her life, Kankuro was running around and stumbling while screaming in horror, Yumi was under the table screaming, and Gaara was just standing around next to Kankuro.

The rough earthquake continued to go.

"AAAAAAAA!!! Gaara! I have a confession to make!" Kankuro shouted at Gaara.

Kankuro looked like he was near tears.

"I'M SORRY THAT I VIDEOD YOU SUCKING YOUR THUMB IN YOUR SLEEP AND SHOWING TO EVERYBODY AT A COUNCIL MEETING!!!" Kankuro confessed as tears fell from his eyes.

Gaara's eyes widened a little.

Kankuro then bursted out crying.

"AND I'M SORRY FOR TELLING EVERYBODY ABOUT YOUR TEDDY BEAR!!!" Kankuro confessed.

Temari started screaming as the vibrations got stronger.

"Kankuro..." Gaara said.

Kankuro closed his eyes getting ready for the pain of Gaara probably gonna strangle him.

After a few seconds Kankuro opened his eyes.

"...I forgive you." Gaara said.

Kankuro smiled.

"You...you do?!" Kankuro asked.

Gaara nodded yes.

Then he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"I...I have some stuff to confess myself." Gaara said as he opened his eyes.

Kankuro listened.

"I...I snuck out of the house last month to go to a party!" Gaara said.

Temari who was still on the couch was wide eyed.

The vibrations still raged on.

Yumi was clinging to the table for her life.

"It's okay! I forgive you!" Kankuro said.

Then as Temari stumbled her way over to them.

"And...and I'm also sorry for being such a terrible little brother in the past and terrifying you both in the past!" Gaara said as he looked near tears.

Tears welled up in Temari and Kankuro's eyes as well.

"It's...it's okay! We forgive you!" Both Kankuro and Temari said.

Then the three siblings hugged.

And Yumi stumbled over to the three as the earthquake raged on.

Then Gaara pulled away and walked over to Yumi.

"And Yumi, I'm in love with you! And I don't care if people are watching or not, I'm gonna seal it with a kiss right here and now!" Gaara said as he blushed.

Yumi looked stunned and then she blushed bright red.

Then as the earthquake raged on, Gaara suddenly grabbed Yumi's shoulders and dipped her into a passionate kiss that you see in romance movies.

Temari was wide eyed as she took a picture of that with Kankuro's camera.

And Kankuro whistled.

Yumi's parents were too scared of the earthquake to notice the kiss and were muttering confessions under their breaths.

Gaara then pulled away stunned at what he just did.

Suddenly the earthquake stopped.

"Hey...the...the earthquake stopped!" Yumi said who's face was still stained red from the kiss.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara looked around through the window.

"Yeah! We survived!" Temari cheered.

Yumi's parents scrambled up from the ground.

"Really?!" They both said.

Kankuro sighed with relief.

"Whew! I can't believe we survived-" Kankuro said but was cut off by another earthquake rumble.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA THE EARTHQUAKE IS BACK!!! I'M GONNA DIE!" Kankuro shouted in horror was he dove under the table.

Gaara, Yumi, Temari, and Yumi's parents

watched him in confusion.

Another rumble started up.

"OKAY HERE'S ANOTHER CONFESSION!!! I'M HEAD OVER HEELS CRAZY ABOUT INO YAMANAKA GIRL FROM THE LEAF VILLAGE!!!!!" Kankuro confessed.

Gaara, Yumi, Temari, and Yumi's parent's eyes were widened a little.

The rumbling suddenly stopped.

"Um...Kankuro, that was just an after shake." Gaara said. "You didn't have to do that." Gaara added.

Kankuro then blushed bright red in embarrassment.  
"....Really?" Kankuro asked.

Yumi nodded yes.

Temari snickered as she held up a video camera.  
"I caught that on video! Haha! I'm so evil!" Temari said.

Kankuro blushed another shade and stood up.  
"You better not show that to anybody!" Kankuro said.

Temari stuck her tongue out.

Kankuro looked mad as he chased Temari around the RV for the camera.

Gaara sighed.

"Okay, sometimes I think they were both adopted." Gaara said.

Yumi giggled.

Continued.

* * *

There's the eighth chapter. I hope it's good. You may review and all! Sorry for the character bashing! Read and review and the next chapter should be up in a couple of days or shorter!


	9. A Beach Resort!

Author's Note: In this chapter, the three siblings finally arrive at East Ville which is a beach resort, but Kankuro and Gaara didn't realize it was a beach resort. They even get back their RV! I hope this chapter is good. It's either not as funny as the other chapters. And again...slight OOC moments!

* * *

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Nine...

It had been three days since the sudden earthquake, everybody was alright.

The next day after the earthquake, Gaara got lost in a nearby town and it took all day to find him. Along the way Kankuro was too busy distracted by a bakery, Temari and Yumi was distracted by a sale at a store, and Yumi's parents stayed in the RV. But they finally found Gaara at a bookstore where he was reading a Fruit Basket manga with widened eyes as he blushed.

The second day after the earthquake, Temari and Gaara were fighting over Gaara's DS. And Yumi and Kankuro attempted to stop them but couldn't. And in the end, Temari got the DS and threw out the window as traffic was going.

And then on the third day after the earthquake, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro found their RV. So they had to say goodbye to Yumi and her parents. Gaara and Yumi hated to leave each other, they did a goodbye hug but Gaara wouldn't pull away. And Kankuro had to drag him away by his shirt collar into the RV which Temari videoed.

Currently Inside The RV At 1 PM...

Temerity was in the driver's seat ready to drive, Kankuro was eating some jello, and Gaara was sitting in on the couch reading the Fruit Basket manga he got from the bookstore blushing as he read it.

Temari smiled as she put her hands on the steering wheel.

"Ah! It feels good to be back driving again!" Temari said.

Gaara looked up.

"I don't remember you ever getting your driver's license." Gaara said.

Temari smiled.

"I got my driver's license two weeks after we rescued you from the Akatsuki. Unlike Kankuro...who still doesn't have his license because of the old lady incident." Temari said as she smirked at Kankuro.

Gaara looked confused.

"'Old lady incident'?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro sighed.

"The old lady was taking up the road! I had to do something!" Kankuro argued at Temari.

Gaara's eye widened a little.  
"...You ran over an old lady in the road?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro closed his eyes and crossed his arms.  
"Actually...I speed the car up to 70 mph and sped right next to her and she broke her neck. And then the car crashed into a streetlight." Kankuro said as he opened his eyes.

Gaara sighed and went back to reading and Kankuro went back to eating his jello.

Temari started off the RV and it made a rough vibration.

The vibration caused Gaara to fall to the floor, the Fruit Basket manga to fly hit Temari in the back of her head, Kankuro to fall backwards, and his jello to fly off the plate and flew into Gaara's hair.

Then Temari started driving off.

Two Hours Later...

Gaara was taking a nap on the couch and Kankuro was sitting at the table reading his diary.

"This is hilarious." Kankuro said as he continued to read it.

Temari turned her head.

"You do realize that Gaara's going to get mad at you for reading that, right?" Temari asked.

Kankuro snickered.

Temari sighed and turned back to the road.

"(This is when we rescued him from the Akatsuki...)" Kankuro thought as he read.

Kankuro read the diary.

_Entry 13:_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry about not writing in you for a while, but I was captured by the Akatsuki._

_They extracted Shukaku out of me and everything! ...But I'm kind of glad he's out._

_Now I can sleep! And my sand doesn't really come out to protect me anymore unless I direct it._

_But that's okay with me. I'm glad I'm no longer a jinchuriki. So after I was rescued, Naruto threw a party at his house to celebrate. Baki, Matsuri, Temari, Kankuro, and a few other people from the Sand came over to it as did I. There was also many people from the Leaf Village._

_The party was fun. And Kankuro carried a video camera to video it all._

_Shikamaru actually asked Temari to be his girlfriend at the party. And she accepted._

_Kankuro attempted to dance with that Ino Yamanaka girl, but she was too busy flirting with that Hyuuga named Neji who seemed uninterested in her._

_I also saw Naruto and Sakura dancing. Not slow dancing but regular fast dancing._

_And Tenten was stuck in the corner having to listen to Lee go on and on about how Sakura's gonna be impressed with his 'youthfully amazing' dance moves. Haha! I'd like to see him dance!_

_Matsuri asked me to slow dance with her. But I refused. It'd be awkward for me to dance with my student._

_I even noticed Baki talking to Lady Tsunade's assistant, Shizune. He was probably flirting with her because she blushed a little and giggled. I didn't realize Baki was a flirt, I'll definitely have to tell the elders!_

_The party was great and I had fun._

_But then...something completely humiliating happened to me._

Kankuro's eyes widened cause he knew what was coming next as he read.

_...Everybody was around the snack table getting food and drinks. Including me._

_I picked up a cup to get some punch. But I dropped the cup._

_So I bent over to pick it up. ...That was probably the biggest mistake of my life! I should have used my sand to pick it up._

_Anyway...I bent over to pick it up. And then I heard a loud ripping/tearing sound._

_Everybody looked surprised._

_And then I felt a breeze coming from my backside which was unusual._

_My face instantly went tomato red when I realized what happened._

_I ripped my pants! A HUGE rip at that!_

_Everybody busted out laughing._

_My face just got even redder as I quickly stood back up and quickly put my hands over the rip, but I couldn't cover it all! I was SO embarrassed! I'll never ever live this down, EVER!!!_

Kankuro read.

Then he started laughing his head off at the memory.

Temari turned her head to look at him.

"He must have found something interesting in Gaara's diary..." Temari said to herself.

Then Ten Minutes Later...

Temari suddenly parked the RV which made a rough vibration.

Kankuro who was still reading the diary fell backwards on the floor from the vibration.

And Gaara who was still asleep on the couch fell to the floor on his face.

Kankuro stood up and glared at Temari.

"Why'd you park?" Kankuro asked.

Temari smiled.

"We're at East Ville!" Temari said.

Gaara jumped up.

"Really?" Gaara asked as he scrambled up from the floor to look through the windshield.

Suddenly Kankuro looked confused.

"Wait a minute...THIS IS A BEACH RESORT!" Kankuro said.

Temari looked back at him.

"Yeah, I know." Temari said.

Gaara looked confused too.

"What's a beach resort?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro sighed.

"A beach resort is a lame excuse for a hotel, and there's a stupid beach with whiny kids and noise! The only GOOD thing about it is seeing gorgeous girls in revealing bikinis!" Kankuro said.

Gaara looked like he still didn't understand.

Temari sighed.

"No! A beach resort is paradise! People go there on vacation it has a beach, saunas, hot tubs, and pools!Gaara smiled a little

Temari then smiled.

"Why do you guys think I packed your swimsuits in your bags? Now hurry and let's go! We only have a week here!" Temari said as she got out of the RV.

Kankuro sighed and him and Gaara got out of the RV too.

Outside The RV...

Temari smiled.

"Ah! This is gonna be so relaxing!" Temari said as she stretched her arms.

The three got their luggage and entered the building.

Gaara looked around the room as they walked up to the check in desk.

There was a forty year old looking man at the desk.

"Hello! We're here for a week trip!" Temari greeted.

The man smiled.

"Great! I'm sure you'll enjoy yourselves!" The man said.

Kankuro spoke up.

"Are there any hot girls in bikinis here?" Kankuro asked.

The man looked confused.

Gaara sighed and Temari hit Kankuro on the shoulder.  
"Kankuro!" Temari scolded.

The man at the desk shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Your rooms are 10, 8, and 11." The man said.

"Thanks." Gaara said as the three walked off.

Gaara's room was room 11, Kankuro had room 8, and Temari had room 10.

In Room 11...

Gaara took off his shoes and sat down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
"...Well I think I'll like this place." Gaara said.

He opened up his backpack to get his diary out and write a new entry.

Then he examined it closer.

"...There's finger prints on it. ...Kankuro must have read it..." Gaara said.

Meanwhile in room 8...

Kankuro was fixing up Karasu which he found in a dumpster outside the resort when suddenly he sneezed.

"ACHOO!" He suddenly suddenly sneezed.

He wiped his nose.

"Someone must be talking about me...oh well! It's probably Ino!" Kankuro said as he fixed Karasu up.

Back In Room 11...

Gaara was smirking as he wrote in his diary.

_Entry twenty two:_

_Dear Diary,_

_After chaos and mayhem and an earthquake, we finally made it to East Ville!_

_I hated to leave Yumi, I love her. …_

_Anyway...East Ville is a beach resort! I don't really know what a beach resort is. Kankuro told me that it's a lame excuse for a hotel and there's a stupid beach with whiny kids and noise. And that the only good thing is girls in bikinis. Temari told me that's a place where people go on a vacation, it has a beach and saunas and hot tubes and pools. I don't know who to believe...I'll believe Temari, hands down! And I feel like Kankuro read you! He better not have read the poem I wrote about Hinata I wrote a year ago when I was a killer. I sort of had a crush on her and I wrote that poem, it was kind of sappy...but hey! Anyway...I wonder how Yumi's doing right now..._

Gaara wrote.

Continued.

* * *

There's the ninth chapter! I hope it's funny. The siblings may have ended up at East Ville, but their trip isn't over quite yet! There's still a few more chapters to go. And you may be thinking 'why does Kankuro hate beach resorts?' That will be explained in the next chapter. And I hope the parts with Gaara's diary were funny. I used the first diary part to fully explain the part with the party and Gaara ripping his pants. Read and review!


	10. Gaara Has A New Feeling

Author's Note: I finally got around to making the next chapter! This chapter has a sweet moment too. I hope this chapter is funny. It could have OOC moments and it has a few flashbacks. And there's a brief mentioning of blood and bad words, but it's nothing bad! This chapter has some chaos! By the way, I'm working on another sand siblings story called Family Torn Apart? That should be up in a couple of days.

* * *

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Ten...

It was morning at the East Ville hotel. And the three siblings were up, eating breakfast in the hotel's dining room.

Kankuro was staring at a piece of toast on his plate.

"What in the world is this on the bread?" Kankuro asked over and over again.

Temari sighed.

"It's just strawberry jelly." Temari said as she took a bite of bacon.

Kankuro picked up the toast and stared at it.

"Are you sure? It looks like blood!" Kankuro said.

Gaara briefly flinched at that.

Temari sighed.

"It's just jelly!" Temari repeated in an annoyed tone as she looked at him in a 'you better shut up about it' way.

Kankuro gagged a little.

Gaara then took a sip of orange juice.

"..Or maybe a squished organ that someone cut open with a blood stained knife!" Kankuro said.

Then as if on cue, Gaara's eyes widened at that and he spat out his orange juice.

Kankuro blinked in confusion.

Temari scowled at Kankuro.

"Way to go! You just gave Gaara a horrifying mental picture!" Temari said in an angry tone.

Kankuro scowled back at her.

"It's not my fault that we're served disgusting food here!" Kankuro argued.

"It's just JELLY!" Temari repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

Gaara sighed and wiped up where the orange juice scattered as Temari and Kankuro argued.

Ten Minutes Later...

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were getting ready to head to the beach resort's beach.

In Room 10...

Temari smiled at her reflection in the full body mirror.

She was wearing a two piece red swimsuit. And it had blue polka dots. Plus, it was semi revealing.

She did a pose in the mirror.

"Heehee! I look great! I wonder what Shikamaru would say if he saw me in this!" Temari said as she smiled.

"Probably, 'OW!!! MY EYES!!! THE HORROR!!!'" Kankuro's voice said.

Temari turned around to see Kankuro standing in the doorway.

"Get out!!" Temari shouted in anger.

Kankuro laughed and walked down the hall closing the door behind him.

Temari huffed. Then she went into the bathroom to get her suntan lotion.

In Room 11...

Gaara was struggling to get the cap off his bottle of sunscreen.

"Why won't you come off?!" Gaara shouted seemingly to nobody.

He sighed and threw down the bottle.

"I don't even see why we need this stuff. After all...we live in a desert, and the sun beats down on us all the time!" Gaara said in frustration.

Then one of the hotel maids entered the room.

She looked about fifty years old and was carrying a duster.

"Excuse me, but I came to clean-" The maid said but Gaara cut her off.

"I need your help." Gaara said.

The maid blinked.

"Okay...sure? What is it?" The maid asked.

Gaara gave her the bottle of sunscreen.

"...Can you open this?" Gaara asked.

The maid smiled.

"Well...I can try!" The maid said.

Then Gaara watched as the maid struggled to open the bottle.

After a few minutes she fell to the floor.

"Whew! I-I can't open it, sir!" The maid said as she wiped sweat off her forehead.

Then the maid stood up.

Gaara sighed.

Then the maid suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Oh wait! I do have something that will help!" The maid said.

She walked out of the room and then walked back in with a sickle.

"Okay! Hand me the bottle, sir!" The maid said as she held up the sickle.

Gaara held up the bottle.

Then Kankuro entered the room.

"Hey Gaara, I need to borrow some..." Kankuro said but trailed off as his eyes widened at the scene.

Gaara was holding a bottle of sunscreen and a fifty year old woman dressed in a maid uniform was holding a sickle in the air.

Then the maid turned around to Kankuro.

"OMYGOSH!!! THE HOTEL'S MAIDS ARE EVIL!!!!" Kankuro yelled in horror.

Gaara looked up at him.

"It's not what it looks like, I couldn't open the bottle of sunscreen." Gaara explained.

The maid sighed.

"And I couldn't open it either!" The maid added.

Kankuro walked over and grabbed the bottle.

"Let me try it!" Kankuro said.

After a few minutes of struggling, growling, sweating, and muttering bad words Kankuro was able to open to the bottle.  
The maid and Gaara were both wide eyed.

"How did you open it?!" They both asked surprised.

Kankuro sighed and handed the bottle to the maid.

"Well...I gotta lot of muscles so..." Kankuro bragged as he walked out the door completely forgetting what he came to borrow.

Gaara smirked a little.

"...Fat." Gaara said.

Kankuro's eye twitched as he froze in the doorway.

Then Kankuro growled and then walked faster out of the room.

The maid giggled and handed Gaara the sunscreen bottle.

"Well, enjoy the beach!" The maid said as she grabbed her duster and sickle and walked out of the room.

Then, Gaara got out his swimsuit to put on.

Meanwhile In Room 8...

Kankuro had just put on his swimsuit and was staring at himself in a full body mirror.

He was doing cheesy flexing poses.  
"Wait till those girls see me! Ah! The only good thing about the trip, girls!" Kankuro said as he smiled.

Then he walked over to his bottle of sunscreen and stared at it.

"Hmm...I live in a desert, there's really no need to put this on!" Kankuro said.

He picked up the bottle of sunscreen and threw it out the hotel room's window.

"If I can stand 100 degrees of blazing heat in the desert, I can probably stand probably 90 degrees of heat on a beach!" Kankuro said as walked out the door.

A Few Minutes Later...

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were all standing outside the hotel's entrance in their swimsuits.

"Okay, before we head to the beach let's check off everything!" Temari said as she brought out a clipboard.

Kankuro sighed at that.

"Okay, swimsuits...check. Towels to lay on...check. Umbrella...where's the umbrella?!" Temari said.

Gaara looked at Kankuro who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um...I uh...kinda...accidentally threw the umbrella out the window and it blew away..." Kankuro said.

Temari looked shocked and Gaara sighed.

"Why in the world, did you do that?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro didn't answer.

Temari sighed.

"Maybe we can borrow one..." Temari said.

She walked over to the check in desk.

"Excuse me, but can we get an umbrella?" Temari asked the man.

The man smiled.

"Sure! What color?" The man asked.

Temari thought for a minute then smiled.

"Pink." Temari replied.

Then Kankuro suddenly ran over to her.

"No! We aren't getting a pink umbrella!" Kankuro said.

The man frowned.

"Okay...well what color then?" The man asked.

"Black!" Kankuro said.

Temari punched Kankuro's shoulder.

"No! We want a pink one!" Temari said.

Kankuro put his hand over Temari's mouth.

"Ignore her! We want black!" Kankuro shouted at the man.

Gaara looked over at them.

The man at the desk raised his eyebrow as Kankuro and Temari were bickering over what color of umbrella to get.

"(.....I guess I have to be the mature sibling....)" Gaara thought as he walked over to the desk.

"Get us a blue umbrella and ask no questions." Gaara said to the man.

The man smiled and went to get the umbrella.

Then Kankuro and Temari stopped bickering and looked at Gaara.

"WHY blue?!" Temari asked.

Gaara sighed.

"Because it's the same color of my Kazekage robe and hat." Gaara replied as if it was easy to understand.

Kankuro and Temari then sweat dropped confused.

"Okay! Here's your umbrella!" The man said as he handed them a blue umbrella.

Temari smiled and grabbed the umbrella.

"Thank you!" Temari said.

Then the three walked out to the beach.

On The Beach...

The three walked out into a big beach with a lot of people.

Temari stretched her arms.

"Ah! This is gonna be great!" Temari said.

Then the three walked over to a spot in the middle of the beach and put down towels to sit on.

Temari sat down.

"Hey, Gaara. Can you put some of this suntan lotion on my back?" Temari asked.

Gaara just stared.

"...Ask Kankuro to do it." Gaara said as he walked off towards the ocean.

Temari sighed and looked over at Kankuro while smirking.

"Kankuro?" Temari asked as she held up the bottle of suntan lotion.

Kankuro sighed and grabbed the bottle as Temari lied down.

"I hate this place." Kankuro said as he took the lotion and rubbed it on Temari's back.

Then he started mumbling something about Temari's skin feels like splintered wood.

A Few Moments Later...

Gaara was sitting down by the water just staring at it.  
"(.....I feel strangely peaceful. The ocean is so....calming...)" Gaara thought as he stared at the water.

Then a little girl's giggling distracted him from his thoughts.

He looked over to the right and saw a little girl that looked about five. She had longish black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a one piece purple swimsuit.

Gaara couldn't help but smile a little at the little girl, she was making a sand castle while giggling without a care in the world.

After a few seconds, the little girl completed the sand castle and was looking pretty proud of it.

"Heehee! I did it!" The little girl cheered happily.

Gaara smiled a little again at her.

"(Hmm...that sand castle is pretty good...)" Gaara thought.

Suddenly a big wave in the ocean crashed over the sand castle and completely destroyed it.

Gaara looked a little shocked.

Then the little girl started crying.

Gaara's face fell.

"(Poor little girl...hmm...maybe I can help her...)" Gaara thought as he stood up.

Gaara walked over to the little girl.

"Hey." Gaara said to the girl.

The little girl looked up at him with her eyes red from crying.

Gaara got down on his knees to be at eye level with her.

"Don't cry. I think I can help you." Gaara said to the little girl.

The little girl sniffed.

"R-really? How?" The little girl asked as she wiped her eye.

Gaara stood up.  
"Watch." Gaara said.

Gaara then took his hand and started balling it into a fist, and then releasing a few times to control the sand.

Then the sand went up in the air.

The little girl watched in amazement.

Then the sand went back into the shape of the sand castle, and the sand castle was fixed.

The little girl was truly amazed.

"Wow! That was cool!" The little girl said.

She looked at the fixed sand castle and smiled.

Gaara got back down on his knees to be at eye level with her.  
"There you go. Is that better now?" Gaara asked the little girl.

The little girl smiled.

"Yes! Thank you!" The little girl said happily.

The little girl kissed Gaara's cheek and then happily to her parents.

Gaara then touched the cheek the little girl kissed and smiled.

"Awww! That was so sweet!" A familiar voice said.

Gaara turned to see Kankuro walking up to him.

Gaara stood up.

"Well...I had nothing better to do and..." Gaara said as he returned to his normal expression.

Kankuro smirked.  
"Please! Don't try to act all cool! I saw the smile on your face!" Kankuro said.

Gaara sighed.

"Okay, I wanted to help the little girl. But I don't really understand this warm feeling..." Gaara said.  
"That's called 'compassion'. The warm feeling is how it feels that you did something nice for someone." Kankuro explained.

Gaara smiled a little.

"Well...I like it. This feels.....good." Gaara said.

Kankuro smiled.  
"Great! Hey, let's go get some ice cream at that stand over there!" Kankuro said.

Gaara nodded and the two walked off.

Meanwhile...

The same little girl that Gaara helped was talking to her parents.  
"Nina, are you having fun?" The little girl's mom asked.

Nina smiled.

"Yeah! It's so fun! I even met a guy who can control sand!" Nina said excitedly.

Then her parents laughed.

Nina rose an eyebrow confused.

"Haha! Oh, kids and their imaginations!" Nina's dad said.

"It's true! A wave crashed over my sand castle and the guy fixed it!" Nina said.

Nina's parents laughed again.

"Haha! Whatever you say, sweetie!" Nina's mom said.

Nina was confused.

Continued.

* * *

There's the tenth chapter! Sorry for the long update! I rewrote the beginning yesterday of this chapter. I hope it's good. Let me know what you think in a review. This story only has a few more chapters to go before it's finished. I hope the story has been good! Read and review! :)


	11. The Crazy Incident!

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while! I sadly had writer's block with this story...but that's over! After this chapter, only THREE chapters remain until the story is finished completely. This chapter tells why Kankuro hates beach resorts. And there's slight OOC moments. The italic letters is someone explaining what's happening in a flashback. I'm not sure how what age to make Temari and Kankuro before Gaara was born so I'm winging it. This chapter takes place almost exactly where the last chapter left off.

* * *

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Eleven...

Gaara and Kankuro were standing around the beach while eating the ice cream they got.  
"So Kankuro..." Gaara said.

Gaara licked his ice cream.

Kankuro looked at him.  
"What?" Kankuro asked as he licked his ice cream.

"Why do you hate beach resorts? I think this place is neat." Gaara asked.

Kankuro sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well...I don't particularly like it. See, it all started a long time ago before you were born..." Kankuro said as he flashbacked.

Gaara listened to him.

Flashback...

_It was a nice day at a beach._

_Me, Temari, and Mom and Dad were taking a vacation away from the village. And we went to a beach in a faraway town that is outside ninja lands much like this place...._

It was morning at a beach, and a eight year old Temari and a seven year old Kankuro were on the beach with their parents.

_Mom and Dad were sitting away from the water, watching me and sis play. Temari wanted to play in the water, so she dragged me with her near the edge._

Kankuro looked at the water scarred.  
"Um...big sis, maybe we shouldn't play in the water..." Kankuro said nervously.

Temari laughed.  
"Come on! Don't be a coward! Let's get into the deep water!" Temari said as she grabbed Kankuro's arm.

_Temari was very very bold and spunky tomboy when she was a kid and always scarred me. ...Actually...she hasn't really changed much, she's still bold and spunky, and a tomboy, and scares me! But anyway, Gaara...so she pulled my arm to come on._

Kannkuro still stood there as Temari tried to get him to come.

"I think it'd be better to play in the not so deep water...." Kankuro said.

_I always had been a little scared of deep water. Which...made it hard for Mom to get me in the bathtub! Anyway...I didn't want to get too far out, but Temari wouldn't give up without a fight._

Temari sighed and let go of Kankuro's arm as she put her hands on her hips.

"There's nothing to be scarred of! Sure you don't see water much in the desert...but still!" Temari said.

Kankuro turned to look at Temari as he frowned.

"I'm not doing it, sis." Kankuro declared.

_Even though I declared I wouldn't do it, sis would not stop. And had a scary scowl on her face!_

Temari scowled.

"Come on!" Temari yelled.

"No! I'm not!" Kankuro yelled.

_Temari then grabbed my arm and threw me into the deep water like the tomboy she was. And I was scared to death. I couldn't swim just yet. Neither could Temari though._

Temari threw Kankuro in the deep water.

And then Kankuro started freaking out, and trying not to drown because he couldn't swim yet.

"AAAAAA!!! HELP!!! HELP!!!! AAAAAAAAA!!!!" Kankuro screamed as he started to drown.

Temari thought for a minute.

Then their parents ran up to Temari.

"Temari! What's going on?!" Their mom asked.

"I um...pushed Kankuro into the deep water..." Temari confessed nervously.

Their parents were wide eyed.

"WHAT?!" They both asked.

_I was crying, and screaming for help. As I sank under the water. I tried to hold my breath, but I couldn't. Then I started gagging and coughing. In a few seconds I blacked out._

_And when I woke up later, I saw Temari, Mom, and Dad looking at me worried. And I noticed I was inside the hotel room. I was dripping wet too._

Kankuro opened his eyes weakly and saw his parents and Temari looking at him worried.  
"Brother! Are you alright?!" Temari asked.

Kankuro then coughed up water.

"Am...am I okay?" Kankuro asked scarred.

Their mom smiled.

"Yes dear. Your okay!" Their mom said as she hugged him.

End Flashback.

Gaara looked a little shocked at what Kankuro just told him.

By that time, they had finished their ice cream.

"So ever since...I've been terrified of deep water I still can't even swim to this day. And I hated to come here and look at that ocean and relive that horrible day." Kankuro said.

Gaara shook his head.

"I can't believe that all happened! Who knew Temari was that bad?!" Gaara asked.

Then Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well...I mean...I already knew Temari was bad but..." Gaara said.

Kankuro smiled.

"Thank you, Gaara." Kankuro said.

Gaara smiled a little.

"No problem...wait...what do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"Well...talking about it kind of made me feel better..." Kankuro said.

Gaara closed his eyes and smiled.

"That's exactly how I feel when I bite into a fresh baked chocolate chip cookie after a long steamy hot bath..." Gaara said absentmindedly.

Kankuro rose an eyebrow.

"....What?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara opened his eyes and returned to his normal face expression.

"...Sorry. I was thinking out loud..." Gaara said.

Kankuro awkwardly looked at his watch. Which was strange, because he wasn't wearing a watch.

At that point, Temari yelled out.  
"GAARA! KANKURO! COME HERE THIS ISNTANT!" Temari yelled.

Gaara and Kankuro looked confused as they followed the sound of Temari's voice.

They walked to the other side of the beach to see Temari who was blushing furiously while clinging a towel to her chest.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"I decided to go swimming just now but then when I swam out of a big wave that crashed, and then I felt the breeze on my chest! ...Which isn't good, because that means I'm topless!" Temari explained.

Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"You don't got much of a chest anyway...." Kankuro said.

Temari scowled. And she would have punched him in the face if she didn't have to keep both hands on the towel.

Gaara sighed.

"Well...what do we have to do about it?" Gaara asked.

"I need you guys to find the swimsuit top! PLEASE!!" Temari said.

"Alright, come on Kankuro." Gaara said.

Then Gaara and Kankuro walked off to find her swimsuit top.

And Temari just stood there helplessly while blushing furiously if a guy walked past her.

As Gaara was searching the shallow water, Kankuro smiled and started talking.  
"You know...it's nice to be a guy...we don't have to wear swimsuit tops, so it's okay if a big wave crashes on us...." Kankuro said.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but when the wave takes off with the bottom part, it's pretty much the same thing..." Gaara said as he crawled through the shallow water searching for the swimsuit top.

Kankuro frowned.

"Yeah your right...I guess it stinks to be a human in general! You know, it must be lucky to be an animal because..." Kankuro said.

Gaara rolled his eyes as Kankuro continued to go on and on endlessly about really stupid stuff.

Kankuro smiled.

"And finger nails blah blah blah...council meetings blah blah blah...blond hair blah blah....make some noise blah blah blah...American Idol blah blah..." Kankuro continued to go on and on.

Gaara wanted Kankuro to shut up, if Gaara had to listen to Kankuro go on and on about stupid stuff for another minute, he'd pull his hair out in frustration.

Finally, after Kankuro's annoying talking and being nipped by sand crabs, Gaara found the swimsuit top.

Gaara held up the swimsuit top.

"Finally, I found it." Gaara said.

Kankuro stopped his annoying talking and smiled.

"Great! Let's go find sis!" Kankuro said.

Meanwhile...

Temari was freezing to death still clinging to the towel. The sun had already set, and everybody that was on the beach left.

"Gaara and Kankuro better come back soon!" Temari said as she scowled. "If they don't hurry back, I'll make them-" Temari said but she was cut off by Kankuro's voice.

"Temari! WE FOUND IT!" Kankuro shouted as he ran up to her with Gaara.

Temari sighed with relief.

"Thank you so much, guys!" Temari said as she grabbed it.

But much to Gaara and Kankuro's horror, the towel she was clinging to fell accidentally. And Gaara and Kankuro saw more of their sister then they needed to see!

Kankuro was blushing furiously as his eyes widened by the minute.

And poor Gaara became scarred for life...again.

Temari blushed furiously and quickly put back on the swimsuit top.

"Uh...um...wh...um..." Kankuro said totally speechless.

"(Kankuro sure was wrong about Temari not having a chest. Her and Tsunade are nearly neck and neck with their chest sizes! I think I'm gonna puke now!)" Gaara thought as he gagged briefly.

Temari scratched the back of her neck.

"This has been a really weird day..." Temari said at loss of words.

Gaara and Kankuro nodded in agreement.

Then the three siblings walked back to the hotel in awkward silence.

Kankuro was definitely never gonna ever be able to un-see the side of Temari he saw.

Temari was utterly shocked and probably never would be able to live it down.

And Gaara was pure scarred for life. Sadly, his life is probably never gonna be the same. And he'll never be able to look at his sister the same way again.

The Next Morning...

The siblings were eating breakfast. And they pretty much forgot about the 'incident' the day before, except Gaara, who was too horrified that he avoided eye contact with Temari all together and had a barf bag with him just incase he re-lives what happened.

"So um...the furniture in my hotel room is beautiful..." Temari said completely desperate to make conversation.

Kankuro smiled.

"Yeah...except, the chest which I keep my clothes in-" Temari said but was cut off by Gaara who gagged.

"BLECH! Chest!"Gaara said as he re-lived the 'incident'.

Gaara then threw up into the barf bag as Kankuro and Temari watched really concerned.

"Uh...Gaara...are you okay?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara sickeningly looked at Kankuro.

Temari scowled at Kankuro.

"Look at what you did, you idiot boob!" Temari scowled.

Gaara's eyes widened in horror as his face turned green.  
"BLECH!!! boob!!!" Gaara said as he threw up yet again.

But this time however, Gaara couldn't reach his barf bag and used the closet thing. Which, unfortunately for Kankuro was Kankuro's bowl of cereal.

Kankuro watched in disgust as his bowl of cereal was now a gross mess.

Kankuro sighed.

"That's it! I can't live like this! I'm hiding a hole for the REST of this trip!" Kankuro said.

Gaara's eyes widened again as his face turned green.

Before he could do anything, Temari stopped him.

"He said rest! Not with the 'b' but the 'r'!" Temari said.

Gaara sighed with relief as his face slowly turned back normal.

Temari smacked her forehead.

"(My life stinks!)" Temari thought.

Continued.

* * *

There! I hope this chapter is good. See, it focused on mainly humor. I hope the part with Gaara puking wasn't gross! I tried not to make it gross where it grosses you out! Anyway, read and review. By the way, what do think about Gaara being scarred for life? Am I torturing the poor Kazekage?


	12. Gaara's Fangirl Encounter!

Author's Note: I finally got around to updating! Sorry it took a few days, but I've been busy with new stories! And then the other day was Easter so...anyway! This chapter has possible Gaara bashing but it shouldn't be too bad! And I didn't know what the kage of the Waterfall Village is called so I'm gonna wing it! And there's a chance of OOC moments. I hope this chapter is good!

* * *

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Twelve...

After breakfast, the three siblings split up to relax around the resort. Temari headed to the sauna, Kankuro (in hopes of seeing girls in swimsuits) headed to the hot tube, and Gaara just strolled around place checking things out.

* * *

**With Temari...**

Temari walked up to the doors of the saunas.

"Okay...um...hmm..." Temari said as she stared at the sauna doors.

She was completely confused at which door to go through.

"Which is the woman's sauna?" Temari asked out loud to herself.

There was no sign or anything that told which was the men and woman's.

"Oh come on! What kind of beach resort doesn't have a sign?!" Temari said as she growled in frustration.

* * *

**With Kankuro...**

Kankuro wandered around the resort looking for the hot tubs.

"Where are the hot tubs?!" Kankuro asked himself as he wandered around.

Then he bumped into a man that worked there.

"Hey! Where are the hot tubs?" Kankuro asked the man.

The man thought for a minute.

"They're over there." The man said as he pointed.

Kankuro turned around to see a sign that said 'hot tubs this way'.

"Thanks...oh hey! Are there any beautiful girls there?" Kankuro asked.

The man shook his head no.

"The hot tubs are separated for men and women." The man explained as if he was talking to a four year old.

Kankuro looked horrified.

"WHAT?! I don't want to be in a hot tub with a bunch of other guys!!!" Kankuro shouted.

"Too bad then..." The man said as he walked off leaving behind a very upset Kankuro.

* * *

**With Gaara...**

Gaara was walking around the resort in a blue t-shirt and dark blue shorts.  
"Hmm...I think I like it here..." Gaara said to himself as he walked around.

Then a woman suddenly walked up to him with a glass of apple juice.

"Sir! Sir! Wait up!" The woman said.

Gaara turned around to see the woman who looked about thirty three.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"Try this juice!" The woman insisted.

Gaara stared at the juice.

"No thanks..." Gaara said as he walked away.

Then the woman grabbed his shoulder.  
"Don't be that way! Try it!" The woman insisted again.

Gaara sighed and turned back around.

"TRY IT RIGHT NOW!!!" The woman yelled as anime fire burned in her eyes.

Gaara briefly looked scared and then sighed and took the glass.

Then Gaara drank the juice.

"YAY! So how is it?" The woman asked.

Gaara handed her the glass.

"Fine I guess..." Gaara said.

"Perfect! Now I can serve this at the juice bar!" The woman said in a singsong voice.

She handed Gaara a twenty dollar bill and skipped off.

"What was that for?" Gaara asked himself as he stared at the dollar bill.

* * *

**Back To Temari...**

Temari was still trying to figure out which was the woman's sauna.

"Come on! I want to get in there!" Temari shouted at herself.

She sighed and a girl walked up to her.

The girl looked about sixteen.

"The door on the left is the woman's sauna." The girl said.

Temari smiled.  
"Thank you! I've been here forever trying to figure out which one is which!" Temari said.

The girl laughed.

"Yeah! They really need to put signs on the doors!" The girl said as she walked off.

Temari smiled and entered the door on the left.

Inside The Sauna...

Temari took off her clothes and wrapped a towel around her as she sat down.

"Ah! This is gonna be great! I'm SO stressed with my brothers, driving, missions, blah blah blah..." Temari ranted to herself as the steam began to fill up the small room.

* * *

**Back To Kankuro...**

Kankuro was severely disappointed that about the hot tub thing. So he then decided to go to the juice bar and maybe rant about his life to another guy who's life is great.

At The Juice Bar...

Kankuro walked into a small pretty much shack like building with a counter and the same woman Gaara encountered at the counter.

Kankuro sighed and sat down at the counter.

"Hit me with a glass a grape juice." Kankuro said as he lied his head down on the counter.

The woman at the counter rose an eyebrow.

"Okay...here you go..." The woman said as she poured the grape juice in the cup and handed it to him.

Kankuro then chugged it down and asked for another.

And in the end he chugged over fifty glasses of grape juice.

* * *

**Back To Gaara...**

Gaara continued to walk along the resort when suddenly a girl shrieked.

"EEEEEEK!!! IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS??!?!!??!?!?" A girl shouted.

Gaara turned around to see a girl that looked about his age.

"I KNOW HIM!!! THAT'S GAARA FROM NARUTO!!!!" The girl shrieked.

Gaara was now completely confused.

"Anime? What's an anime-" Gaara asked but was cut off by other girls shrieking.

Gaara was wide eyed as seemingly every teenage girl in the resort surrounded him.

They were obviously crazy fangirls ready to glomp their prey.

"EEEEEK!!! He's even hotter in real life!!!" A blond girl that looked about sixteen shrieked.

"LET'S GET HIM!!!!" The first girl shouted as she pointed. "I WANT HIS CRIMSON HAIR!!!" The first girl added.

"I WANT HIS EYELIDS!!!!" The blond girl shouted.

Gaara was utterly shocked.

"M-my EYELIDS?!" Gaara asked in horror.

"I WANT HIS FINGERS!!!" A black haired seventeen year old girl shrieked.

Gaara didn't even want to stick around to find out how they'd get his eyelids or fingers. He took off in a blinding flash with the crazy girls right on his tail.

The fangirls chased him all over the resort as he tried to use sand to get away.

* * *

**Back To Temari...**

Temari exited the sauna feeling very relaxed.

"Ah! That felt great! Now I'm gonna head to the juice bar!" Temari said as she walked off.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! YOUR SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT!!!!" A girl's voice screamed.

Temari looked around.

"Hmm...I thought I heard something...oh well!" Temari said as she left the building.

Temari walked through the other side of the resort, unknown to her, Gaara was on the other side running away from fangirls.

* * *

**Back With Kankuro...**

Kankuro left the juice bar and decided to go relax in the sun.

Kankuro got a sun chair and sat down in it as he read a magazine called Puppet Master Digest.

"Oh please! That puppet has a error in it's-" Kankuro said but was cut off by girls screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Gaara screamed as he ran by Kankuro in a blur.

"GAAAAAAAAAAARA!!!! COME BACK!!! WE WANT YOUR EYELIDS AND WE WANT TO GLOMP YOU!!!!" The same blond girl screamed as she chased him.

Gaara didn't know what a 'glomp' was. But if a fangirl said it, it probably meant something dreadful for him.

Then a bunch of other girls ran right past Kankuro too, in a blur that not even the Hyuuga's byakugan could see.

Kankuro looked from his magazine.

"Hmm...I could have sworn I just saw Gaara being chased by crazy girls screaming for his eyelids..." Kankuro said.

Then Kankuro shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading.

"Must have just been my imagination." Kankuro added as he yawned.

* * *

**Back To Gaara...**

Gaara was still running away from the insane fangirls. And if he ever made it out alive, he'd vow to never ever go out in public for the rest of his life, so the fangirls wouldn't find him.

Finally, Gaara ditched the girls and ducked to a nearby corner outside the hotel.

"...Did...did I lose them?" Gaara asked himself as he breathed heavily from all that running.

Gaara cautiously peeked around the corner. And he sighed with relief when he noticed the coast was clear.

"Whew! That was close." Gaara said as he turned around.

Gaara turned around to find himself face to face with a slightly chubby girl with long black hair and olive green colored eyes who was wearing a orange dress with pink flowers on it. The girl looked his age.

Gaara was wide eyed as he recognized her as one of the fangirls.

"Omygosh! I'm face to face with-" The girl said but Gaara put hand over her mouth and cut her off.

Gaara sighed.

"(I hate to do this. But she might alert the other girls about by presence. There's only one thing to do...)" Gaara thought.

Gaara decided the only thing he could do now was, turn on the charm.

The girl tilted her head slightly as Gaara released his hand from her mouth and swiftly traced her face with it rather suggestively.

The girl blushed and felt really weak kneed at that point.

Gaara then stopped tracing her face and then leaned in closer and whispered into her ear.  
"Listen my dear, you have such beautiful skin. It's smooth and silky. Your eyes are...beautiful as well." Gaara whispered into her ear which made the girl's skin tingle as her face became neon red.

"Really? I never-" The girl said but Gaara cut her off by putting his index finger on her lips.

"Shssh! No time for talking." Gaara said.

The girl giggled and was now on the verge of fainting.

Gaara then took his finger and lifted up her chin with it so they'd be at eye level. Because the girl was a couple of inches shorter then he was.

"You are a goddess. Your beauty is something that only comes along once in a blue moon." Gaara said to her.

The girl giggled and blushed even more.

Then Gaara used the real seller, his charming grin that people rarely ever see.

Gaara's grin was unbelievably charming and handsome. It'd make any girl melt.

"Oooooooo..." The girl said in amazement.

The girl blushed and fainted right there on the spot.

Gaara sighed with relief as his plan worked.

"(I hope I never have to grin like that ever again!) Gaara thought as he propped the girl up against the wall.

As soon as Gaara walked off, the fangirls found him.

"THERE HE IS!!!!! GET HIM!!!!" The first girl that saw him shouted as she pointed.

Gaara then got some sand and used to to create a huge wall that separated him and the fangirls.

"Hey!" The blond girl said as she tried to break through the sand.

"(Yeah, try and try to break through the sand, but you can't!)" Gaara thought as he heard the girls attempt to claw their way through the sand.

And then Gaara walked off leaving the girls behind.

* * *

**With Temari...**

Temari was at the juice bar talking to the woman at the counter.

"So anyway, that's why me and my brothers are here." Temari said as she took a sip of juice.

The woman nodded.

"So...what do your brothers look like?" The woman asked.

"Well, Kankuro's got brown shaggy hair and he's fat. You'll notice him easily. And he's got purple make up on his face. Gaara however is every different. He's got dark crimson red hair, mysterious sea foom green colored eyes, and dark rings around his eyes." Temari explained as she took a sip of juice.

The woman thought for a minute.

"You know, I think I saw your youngest brother! He's a cutie! If I was his age, I'd go for him!" The woman said.

Temari looked a little disturbed at that. And she took a sip of juice really awkwardly.

* * *

**Back With Gaara...**

The fangirls were able to catch up to Gaara and were now chasing him showing no signs of getting tired.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Gaara shouted really loudly as one of the girls grabbed his ankle which caused him to trip.

But as he tripped, he took sand and used it to carry him away.

"HEY!!! He's getin' away!" The same girl who grabbed his ankle shouted as she pointed.

Gaara's sand carried him to the top of the hotel's roof.

"...Whew...I need to rest..." Gaara said as he sat down on the rooftop breathing heavily as sweat dripped down his face.

Gaara had used way too much chakra controlling all that sand and is now paying the price for that, by feeling real tired and drained.

"...I...I can't keep this up...it's over now..." Gaara said as continued to try and catch his breath.

However, one of the girls was a ninja from the Hidden Waterfall Village. And she walked up the side of the hotel with her feet.

"Now we have you!" The kunoichi said.

Gaara turned around to see the girl who looked his age.

She was actually kind of attractive. She had long dark brown hair with blond highlights that was tied back in a long ponytail, and was wearing a red short sleeved midriff kunoichi shirt, and a short skirt that was red, black leggings, and fishnets on her arms, plus there was a headband on her head with the Waterfall symbol.

Gaara kind of recognized her sort of.

"Hey...aren't you..." Gaara said as he flashbacked.

Flashback...

Gaara, some people on the Sand's council, some people from the Waterfall's council, and that girl were there sitting around a table for a meeting. But the girl was the only female there in the room.

The girl was wearing a long white and navy blue colored robe with hat.

Gaara was listening to the people ranting.

"I believe that the Waterfall Village does not have much security! We must have more guards until the village can be restored from this war!" One of the guys on the Waterfall's council ranted.

The girl sighed.

"Listen Lord Kazekage, you need to do better in this war!" The same guy said.

Gaara shifted his gaze over to the guy.

"I will not do that." Gaara bluntly said.

The men gasped. And the girl shifted her gaze over to Gaara.  
"(What is he planning?)" The girl thought.

"Lord Kazekage, what are you saying?" One of the men asked.

"..I will not let the jonin here die in a war that you caused. That war started mainly because of your foolishness." Gaara replied.

The men's faces fell.

The girl nodded like she agreed with Gaara.  
"(He's right. I let my people suffer in a war. It's all because my foolishness...)" The girl thought.

Gaara shifted his gaze over to the girl.

"Lady Sakakage, what is your comments?" Gaara asked.

The girl looked determined.

"Your right. I have been foolish, and I've nearly let a war wipe out my village." The girl said.

The people from the Waterfall, and the people from the Sand looked at her.

"But...we need help from this village. I ask you, please help end this foolish war because against these two villages." The girl said.

"I object to-" One of the council members from the Sand said. But Gaara signaled him to be quite.

Gaara looked back at the girl.  
"Lady Sakakage, your right. This war is not needed." Gaara said.

The girl smiled.

"I say, we end this war here and now. Do you agree?" Gaara asked.

Later...

Gaara was walking out of the room since the meeting was over.

He walked down through the hall until someone walked up to him.

"Hey, Lord Kazekage." The same girl said.

Gaara turned around to her.

"Yes? What is it?" Gaara asked.

The girl smiled.  
"Thank you for convincing them to end the war." The girl said.

Gaara briefly smiled.  
"Well, it was no problem. You were right, Lady Sakakage. And plus, I could not sit there and say no to a beautiful girl like you" Gaara said but muttered the last part as his face grew hot.

But the girl still heard the last part and smiled as she giggled.

"Well...I should be going, Lord Kazekage." The girl said.

Gaara smiled a tad.  
"Okay, and...you can call me Gaara. There's no need to be that formal." Gaara said.

The girl giggled.  
"And you can call me Lily." Lily said as she blushed slightly.

They both stared in silence until Gaara looked around to make sure nobody was looking.

"(If anybody see's me do this, my Kazekage reputation will be in japarody....)" Gaara thought.

When Gaara saw the coast was clear, he grabbed Lily's hand and kissed it as saying goodbye.

Lily smiled and blushed afterwards and Gaara winked at her as she walked away while feeling like she's on cloud nine.

"(I just flirted with the Waterfall's Sakakage....)" Gaara thought as he smiled.

End Flashback.

Gaara blushed furiously when he realized that the girl was Lily the Waterfall's Sakakage.

Continued.

* * *

How's this chapter? Sorry for the long length! I decided to make up for not updating in a few days and make a long chapter! I hope it's good. And I'm sorry if the flashback was confusing.

Read and review!


	13. The Misunderstanding

Author's Note: Okay! Sorry for not updating in a few days! I was working on other stories which the times I'll post them is still kind of TBD (To be determined) right now. But in the meantime, here's this chapter! This chapter takes place almost exactly where the last chapter left off. I hope this chapter's good.

* * *

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter thirteen...

Lily smirked.

"Nice to see you again." Lily said.

Gaara stood up.

"It's to see you..." Gaara said but he didn't finish his sentence as he slowly closed his eyes and fell down.

Lily looked shocked.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?!" Lily asked.

Lily quickly got down on her knees and listened to his heart beat.

"(Hmm...it's still beating. I think he must have used up all his chakra using that sand to get away from those girls.)" Lily thought as she pressed her ear against his chest.

Lily smiled and stood up.

"Take this as a gift, Gaara." Lily said as she did a couple of complicated signs with her hands.

And eventually pressed fingers together.

"SECRET WATERFALL CHAKRA TRANSPLANT JUTSU!" Lily shouted loud but not too loud.

Then some chakra left her body in a waterfall form, and went inside of Gaara.

Then Gaara opened his eyes and sat up.

"Ugh...what happened just now?" Gaara asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Lily sighed with relief.

"Whew! I did it!" Lily said as she smiled.

Lily then helped Gaara up.

"What did you do?" Gaara asked.

"It's a secret healing jutsu. Not many medical ninja can do it. And even if they can, the chances of it working are very slim." Lily said as she looked serious.

Gaara tilted his head.

"So...your a medical ninja?" Gaara asked.

Lily smiled.

"Correct! I've always had a talent for medical jutsu. But...I gave it up to be the Sakakage of the Waterfall." Lily said. "But now, I've been practicing and training my medical skills. Now, I'm also part of the medical core in the Waterfall Village and I can use over one hundred different medical jutsus." Lily added.

Gaara smiled a little.

"That's...impressive." Gaara said.

Lily blushed a tad as she giggled.

"Thanks! I'm glad you think so!" Lily said.

Gaara tilted his head again in a confused way.

"But what made you decide to be a medical ninja?" Gaara asked.

Lily smiled.

"...You did." Lily muttered as she blushed slightly.

Gaara looked a little shocked.

"Me? What did I do?" Gaara asked.

"...I'll tell you some other time..." Lily said as she walked off.

Then Gaara took some sand and directed it over to Lily to grab her shoulder before she could walk off.

"Wait." Gaara said as he walked closer to Lily.

Lily rose an eyebrow and turned around.

"What is it, Gaara?" Lily asked.

"Do you...uh...you know...um..." Gaara said. (More like stuttered)

Lily rose her eyebrow again.

"I don't understand." Lily said.

Gaara blushed slightly.

"...Do you um...want to go out tonight?" Gaara asked.

Lily smiled and blushed.  
"Like a date?" Lily asked.

"If you don't want to I understand...I mean what girl would want to-" Gaara said but Lily cut him off.

"I'd love too!" Lily said as she smiled.

Gaara actually smiled a little.

"Um...great. So uh...I'll pick you up at your hotel room tonight at six." Gaara said nervously.

Lily giggled.  
"That sounds great! See you tonight!" Lily said as she jumped off the roof.

Gaara smiled again and walked off.

Later...

It was four PM, Temari had just entered her hotel room.  
"Ah! I had a great day! I love this place! It's SO relaxing! It's a shame we'll have to leave in a couple of days!" Temari said as she sat down on her bed.

"Hehe! And what makes it better is that I took Gaara's DS and threw it far away with my fan! He'll never be able to find it again!" Temari said as she smiled at the memory.

Meanwhile...

Kankuro was going to take a shower, but the shower head in his bathroom is broken. And he even ranted about it to the hotel's owner. And all that did was get him a punch in the face.

So Kankuro decided to use Gaara's bathroom. He knew that Temari obviously wouldn't Kankuro at least ten feet from her bathroom.

"Hey! Gaara's got a nice room!" Kankuro said as he entered.

Kankuro smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, what's that?" Kankuro asked out loud.

Kankuro walked over to Gaara's bed, which his diary was on.

Kankuro smirked.

"Hmm..maybe he's written a new entry!" Kankuro said as he flipped open the book.

Kankuro found the new entry and started reading.

_Entry 30:_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was really crazy! I was chased by crazy fangirls!_

_Now, back in the village, the girls are fans of me as the kazekage. But these girls were different..._

_They kept saying stuff like "EEEK! IT'S GAARA FROM THAT ANIME, NARUTO!!!" and I was like 'Anime?!' I don't know what an anime is. But anyway...the girls chased me all over the resort! And no matter what, they would not stop until they had my eyelids and fingers._

_I even ran past Kankuro, who didn't even help me! How could he not help his poor little brother?! _

_Anyway...I attempted to use sand to get away. But that didn't stop the girls! I even found this one girl who I had to turn on the charm and seduce her into not telling the other fangirls my presence!_

_Finally, I used my sand to get atop the hotel's roof. And I was so drained from using too much chakra. But then this...attractive kunoichi named Lily, who is also a medical ninja and the Waterfall Village's Sakakage, helped me. However, I was sort of embarrassed when I first saw her. Because I remembered how I flirted with her before. And also because she saw me in a weak state. So after that..._

Kankuro read.

Then Kankuro smirked as he attempted to read the rest.

But at that moment, Gaara exited the bathroom with his hair dripping wet, and was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Kankuro...are you reading my diary?" Gaara asked as he crossed his arms.

Kankuro nervously peeked up from the diary.  
"Uh...um..er...this isn't um..." Kankuro said as he put down the diary.

Gaara sighed.

"What are you doing in here?" Gaara asked. (He just ditched the subject all together.)

Kankuro blinked.

"Well...what are you doing?" Kankuro asked.

"I was getting ready for my date." Gaara said as he walked over to the dresser and got out his clothes.

Kankuro was wide eyed in shock.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-date?! YOU GOT A DATE?!" Kankuro asked.

Gaara turned around.

"Yes. How is that so hard to believe?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro was still in shock.

"Well...I mean...you've never really been on a date before. And...what about Yumi?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara tited his head as he put on his clothes.  
"You know...Yumi Haruna? The girl at the gas station, the girl who let us ride with her and her parents in their RV, the girl you fell in love with?" Kankuro said.

Gaara sighed.

"Well...I remember there was a girl who helped us and all. But I don't remember her or falling in love with her." Gaara said as he put on his shirt.

Kankuro rose an eyebrow.

"You forgot her? Well...that's understandable...but still..." Kankuro thought out loud.

At that point, Gaara was blow drying his hair and he didn't hear a word Kankuro said.

"I mean...I like Ino Yamanaka...but I don't forget about her even if I see a girl that's hotter with a bigger..." Kankuro blabbed.

At that point, Gaara turned off the blow dryer and turned to face Kankuro.

"Did you say something?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro blushed and scratched his neck.

"Uh...nothing!" Kankuro said nervously.

Gaara then shrugged his shoulders and started combing his hair.

Then Kankuro suddenly looked shocked.

"WAIT! HOW'D YOU GET READY SO QUICKLY?!" Kankuro asked.

Gaara put down the comb.

"...Oh, that's a secret." Gaara said mysteriously as he walked out the door.

Kankuro then fell to the floor in shock.

Meanwhile...

It was now almost six, and Gaara walked up to Lily's room door and knocked on it.

And in only three seconds, Lily answered the door.

"Hi, Gaara! I'm ready!" Lily said as she smiled.

Lily's hair was down, she was wearing a tight-ish dark blue shirt, tight-ish black pants, and dark blue sandals.

"Hey, Lily. Um...you look pretty." Gaara said as he blushed.

Lily giggled.  
"Thank you!" Lily said. "That's real sweet..." Lily added as she blushed.

Gaara then gave her a shy smile and shifted his gaze to the floor.

There was silence for a few seconds until Gaara finally said something.

"Well...we should probably be going now..." Gaara said.

Lily smiled and flicked a strand of her blond highlights out of her eyes.

"Sure! Let's get going." Lily said.

So the two walked through the hotel to get to it's restaurant. Along the way, they both discussed their villages. And what their planning for it.

Meanwhile...

Temari was in her room reading Absolute Boyfriend manga.

"Heehee! I love this part! Oh...that's a great kiss right there!" Temari said as she read it.

Then Kankuro entered her room.

"Hey Temari, I gotta tell you something!" Kankuro said.

Temari sighed and put down the manga.

"What is it now, Kankuro? I already told you that you can't repaint the walls in your hotel room." Temari said as she stood up.

Kankuro shook his head.

"No! Listen, Gaara's on a date!" Kankuro said.

Temari went wide eyed.

"You serious?! You've got to be kidding!" Temari said.

Kankuro smirked.

"I'm not! He's on a date with a kunoichi. But she's not ANY kunoichi! She's Lily, the Sakakage of the Hidden Waterfall Village!" Kankuro said.

Temari smirked.

"Wow! I didn't think he'd ever get a date, let alone the Sakakage of the Waterfall!" Temari said.

Kankuro snickered.

"And the way Gaara writes about her, she's probably hot! I might like to meet her!" Kankuro said.

Temari then scowled and punched Kankuro in the ribs.

Later...

It was ten PM. Gaara and Lily went to eat, and went to see a movie at a theater in the next town over. (They were able to get there fast because Gaara used sand to pick them up and carry them there.)

Gaara stood outside Lily's room door and Lily stood in the doorway.

"I had a really fun time!" Lily said as she smiled.

Gaara smiled a little.

"I did too. I'm sorry that I brought you back so late, your parents are probably gonna get mad..." Gaara said.

Lily giggled.

"That's okay! I don't have any parents anyway, they were killed in a war when I was two months old." Lily said.

At that point, Kankuro saw them in the hallway and stood at a distance spying on them.

"Oh...I'm sorry I brought that up." Gaara said.

Lily smiled.

"It's okay! You didn't mean to!" Lily said.

Kankuro smirked from where he was standing.

"Well...I should be going..." Gaara said.

"Wait, I don't want tonight to end." Lily said.

Gaara smirked.

"Well...it doesn't have to, you know." Gaara said.

Lily smirked.

"You got that right! Why don't you come in for a little while or...until morning? And you know...have some fun and you could teach me the basics!" Lily said as she raised her eyebrows in a suggestive-ish way.

"Sounds good to me. I'm sure Kankuro and Temari won't miss me. I never really get a chance to do this often but when I do, I'm pretty good." Gaara said as he smirked and winked.

Lily giggled and walked inside with Gaara and closed the door.

Kankuro's jaw literally dropped.

"O...MY...GOSH..." Kankuro said in shock.

Then he ran straight to Temari's room and pounded the door.

"TEMARI!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!! TEMARI!!!! HURRY!!!!" Kankuro screamed as he punched the door.

On the other side, Temari was asleep and was snoring, which made Kankuro yell even louder.

"TEEEEEEEEEEMAAAAAAAAAARI!!!!! WAKE UP!!! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!!!" Kankuro wailed as he punched the door.

On the other side of the door, Temari woke up and was putting on her robe to open the door.

"SIS!!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!! HURRY!!!!" Kankuro wailed as he kicked the door with all his might.

Then Kankuro gave up and then ran to the other wall, and then he ran straight to the door to break it down like a battering ram.

At that point, Temari opened the door.

And Kankuro ran straight into the door not realizing she opened it. And Kankuro fell right on his face on the floor.

"Kankuro! What's going on?" Temari asked.

Kankuro scrambled up from the ground and shook Temari's shoulders.

"TEMARI!!!! LISTEN!!! GAARA AND LILY!!! THEY...THEY...THEY'RE GONNA...AAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Kankuro screamed.

Temari peeled Kankuro off of her.

"Kankuro! Slow down and tell me." Temari said.

Kankuro finally caught his breath and started talking.

"Gaara and Lily are in Lily's room together!" Kankuro shouted in panic.

Temari frowned.

"So? That doesn't mean anything." Temari said as she became annoyed by the minute.

Kankuro shook his head.

"NO! I mean they might be...you know...doing something!" Kankuro said as sweat dripped down his face.

Temari rose an eyebrow.

Kankuro smacked himself in the forehead.

"They might be doing you know....'it' in there!" Kankuro said in panic.

Temari sighed.

"Kankuro...what do you mean by...oh...OMYGOSH!" Temari shouted.

Kankuro put his arms in the air.  
"Do you FINALLY get it?!" Kankuro asked.

Temari started freaking out.

"Yeah! NOW! But...but...he's only fifteen! He's too young for 'it'!" Temari said.

Kankuro was now freaking out too.

"Well he MUST to 'it' pretty often! He said stuff like, 'when I do, I'm pretty good'!!!" Kankuro shouted in panic.

Temari was wide eyed as her face grew pale.

"But...but...we didn't raise him to do such things! OH, what a rebellious young man he is! I bet Gaara's living a double life!!!" Temari said in a paranoid fashion.

Then Kankuro started biting his nails.

"And he's probably done 'it' with every girl in the Sand! Maybe even in the Leaf too!!!" Temari said very paranoid like.

Kankuro nearly passed out.

"This is CRAZY! Nobody's even given him the 'talk' before! How could he even do 'it' when he hasn't even heard the 'talk'?! Maybe he does have a double life!!! Maybe even a TRIPLE life!!!! OH THE HORROR!!!" Temari shouted dramatically.

Kankuro was now sobbing in a paranoid fashion.

"And they're in there doing 'it' right now!! I don't even wanna KNOW where he learned all this from!" Kankuro shouted as he cried.

Temari was now scowling.

"I bet it was Baki! That man has a double life I'm sure!" Temari said.

Kankuro was now huddled up in the corner crying like a baby.

"And maybe even our father had a double life!!!!" Temari shouted in a paranoid way.

Temari was now near tears.

"I bet every person we've ever come in contact with his a double/triple life!!! WAAAAAAH!!!" Temari shouted as she cried.

Then Kankuro and Temari hugged each other as they cried their eyes out.

Three Minutes And Twenty Tissues Later...

Temari and Kankuro had finally stopped crying and where walking towards Lily's room to eavesdrop on the two.

"What if we're caught?" Temari asked worriedly.

"Well at least we've stopped them just as they were getting into 'it'!" Kankuro said as they walked.

Then the two paranoid siblings walked up to Lily's room to find that there was light coming from under the doorway.

"They're doing 'it' in the light?" Temari asked.

Kankuro frowned.

"That's a sign of a 'first timer'!" Kankuro said.

Temari rose an eyebrow.

"But you said that he said he'd done 'it' before." Temari said confused.

Kankuro sighed.

"He probably only said that because he was embarrassed about never doing 'it', or he HAS done 'it' before but the light's on because Lily's never done 'it' before." Kankuro said.

Temari nodded.

Then some slow and romantic music started playing.

"Music? Well...I guess music does set the mood for 'it'." Kankuro commented.

Then the two watched as one shadow under the doorway walked to the right side of the room to the other shadow.

"There, now take it and...no to the left, the right's to far away." Gaara's voice said.

"But it's not comfortable this way." Lily's voice said.

Temari gagged briefly.

Then there was a pause.

"Ooooo...yeah! That's comfortable!" Lily's voice said.

"See? Now just slide to the right...now put your arms around around my neck..." Gaara's voice said.

Then there was a pause until...

"HEY! That's my butt!" Lily's voice said.

Kankuro was wide eyed.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Gaara's voice said.

Temari was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"So we just move to the-AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lily's voice screamed.

Then one shadow under the doorway fell backwards probably caught by the bed.

Then the other shadow leaned over the first shadow.

"Are you okay? You fell backwards." Gaara's voice asked.

"I'm fine...but-" Lily's voice said but was cut off by Gaara's voice.

"But you have blood there." Gaara's voice said really worried.

Kankuro was wide eyed.

"Blood? They're doing 'it' too hard!" Kankuro said really paranoid.

Temari pressed her ear closer to the door.

"There. Are you better now?" Gaara's voice asked.

Then Lily's voice giggled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lily's voice said.

"Now where were we, Lily?" Gaara's voice asked.

Then the first shadow walked over to the second shadow.

"This is easier then I thought!" Lily's voice said.

"Yeah...but if anybody in the village found out, my reputation would be ruined." Gaara's voice said.

Temari smirked.

"Ya got that right, Mr. Double Life!" Temari said.

Kankuro was now biting his nails as the the music turned off and was now switched to more fast music.

"Now, let's see your fast technique is." Gaara's voice said.

"Bring it on! I'm ready for anything!" Lily's voice said determined.

"Yes...but my fast technique may be too advanced for a rookie like you." Gaara's voice said.

Temari and Kankuro nearly threw up.

"Gaara's advanced with 'it'?! Whoa! I sense a triple life comin' on!" Kankuro said.

"This is too horrible! Who knows just how many girls he's done 'it' with!" Temari said.

"Let's see just see if you can keep up." Gaara's voice said.

Then the two shadows were moving at a pretty fast speed.

Kankuro was now becoming very pale.

"OHMYGOSH! They're really doing 'it' too fast! They could KILL themselves!" Temari said in horror.

"Gaara, am I doing this right?" Lily's voice asked.

"Actually...yes. Your form is good too. You'd get four stars out of five in my book." Gaara's voice said. "And you'll feel good with any advanced partner." Gaara's voice added.

Kankuro nearly lost his dinner at that point, and Temari was wide eyed as she blushed faintly on her ears and cheeks.

Then they continued to go until the soft romantic music came back on, and one of the shadow's was dipped.

"Gaara...this feels awkward. I think your supposed to dip me the other way." Lily's voice said.

"Hmm...yeah your right. Sorry, I'm kind of rusty tonight. My skills are usually more advanced then tonight." Gaara's voice said. "But we all have off nights and on nights." Gaara's voice added.

Temari and Kankuro were pale.

"Th-that's it! I can't take this anymore!" Temari said.

Kankuro gagged.

"Neither can I! Let's stop them! They're doing 'it' as bad as rabbits!" Kankuro said in panic.

Then Temari and Kankuro opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"AHA!!! THAT'S ENOUGH! You guys are too young for s...." Temari and Kankuro said but both trailed off at the scene.

If this was a cartoon, 'wap wap womp' would be heard at this point. Because Gaara and Lily were fully clothed, were standing up, and were in a slow dancing position.

Gaara and Lily gave Kankuro and Temari a confused look.

"What?" Lily asked.

Temari and Kankuro were wide eyed.

"Uh...um...what...why?!" Temari asked.

"We're just dance practicing." Gaara said.

Kankuro and Temari's jaws dropped.

"DANCE PRACTICING?!" They both asked.

"Yes. I was going to enter the dance contest back in my village, and Gaara was helping me practice." Lily said as she smiled.

"What did you think we were doing?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro and Temari's faces instantly went bright red in embarrassment as they both laughed nervously.

"Er...uh...w-we just sort of got the wrong idea..." Kankuro said as he rubbed the back his neck.

"Haha! Yeah...uh...um...bye!" Temari said nervously.

Then Kankuro and Temari bolted out of the room closing the door behind them, and they ran back to their rooms.

Lily blinked.

"What was that all about?!" Lily asked.

Gaara sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, to be honest. Some people just misunderstand things..." Gaara said.

Then the two went back to practice.

* * *

Whoa, that was a long chapter! I knew I should make up for lost time and make this chapter EXTRA long! I hope this chapter was funny! This story only has one more chapter to go before it's finished. I'm not sure when the ending will be up. I'll try to update soon. BTW, I have other stories that will be up soon. But I'm not sure when. (Their still TBD.)

Read and review!


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm sorry about this.

I've been having HORRIBLE writer's block on the last chapter to this story. Believe me, it's horrible! I've probably tried to type the last chapter at least four times and it just doesn't look right!

Now for some time, this story's on hold. I'm not saying I'm not gonna continue it.

I'm just saying, that until I can think of a way to end the story, it's on hold.

I can promise that the ending WILL be put up as soon as I can make a good ending for it.

So...that's it for now. I hope the story's been good.

Keep checking once in a while for the ending.

And...sorry for the little um...'inconvenience'. :(


	15. Gaara And Kankuro's Misadventure Part 1

Author's Note: I'm back with the rest of this story! ^_- Sorry for having it on hold for a while, but I just had terrible writer's block with it. I actually didn't expect this story to be all that good.

Anyway, here's the fourteenth chapter! The author's note there didn't count as a chapter.

Sorry for the OOC moments. And I'm either going to add three more chapters, or two.

Unexpected Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story, nor do I own Naruto!

…................................................................................................................................................................

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Fourteen...

One day had passed since the little 'misunderstanding' Kankuro and Temari had with Gaara and Lily. Gaara still hadn't caught on to what Temari and Kankuro thought they were doing, but he decided to let it go. He'd probably figure it out in the future anyway.

Currently, the three siblings were standing outside the hotel.

"You know...it's a shame that we'll be leaving this place tomorrow..." Temari said with hint of disappointment in her voice.

Kankuro sighed.

"Yeah...I hate to admit it, but I guess I'm enjoying myself. I really need to learn to let go of the past..." Kankuro said.

Gaara then spoke up.

"Wait, who said we have to leave tomorrow? I mean...we could still stay a couple or three more days..." Gaara said.

Temari smiled and walked over to him.

"Yes! Your right, Gaara! I'm going to go tell the man at that counter we're staying for four more days!" Temari said.

Temari then ran back inside the hotel to the desk leaving Gaara and Kankuro behind.

"So...what now, Kankuro?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro shrugged his shoulders.

"We could um...hang out together. Do you want too?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara blinked.

Kankuro was now nervous very slightly.

"......Yes. That sounds fine. But where can we go?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro smirked.

"Let's go into town! We can take the RV!" Kankuro said.

Gaara looked confused.

"But you can't drive, Kankuro!" Gaara warned.

Kankuro rolled his eyes while still smirking.

"So what? During this trip I've seen sis drive! I may not have a license, but that doesn't matter! Right?" Kankuro said as he walked to the RV.

Gaara looked very doubtful at that point. He knew that Kankuro would need a license, but then again cars are hardly existent in the village.

Before Gaara could say anything, Kankuro had already gotten into the driver's seat, so he just sighed and got into the passenger seat of the RV.

Inside The RV...

Kankuro smiled and gripped the steering wheel.

"Let's do this! Are you ready, Gaara?" Kankuro asked as turned to face Gaara.

"..." Gaara didn't respond, he just put on the seat belt and made sure it was very tight.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Kankuro said as he put the key into the ignition.

And as usual, the RV made a rough vibration. This time though, they weren't effected by it.

Then Kankuro backed out of the beach resort's parking lot, which was very chaos filled. He bumped into the dumpster, hit a streetlight, and nearly ran over a woman carrying a baby in her arms.

"Yeah! This is great! Let's speed this baby up!" Kankuro said as he slammed down on the gas pedal.

Gaara was horrified at how fast it was going. He looked over at the meter and saw the RV was going at 78 MPH.

"Kankuro! Did you see that sign? The speed limit is 30 MPH!" Gaara said.

Kankuro laughed.

"Yeah, but that's way too slow!" Kankuro said.

Gaara looked shocked.

"That's the whole point!" Gaara said.

Kankuro rolled his eyes.  
"Gaara, I think I know what I'm doing! If I didn't, we wouldn't have a house in the village!" Kankuro said as he looked over at Gaara.

Unknown to Kankuro, the way too town was to the left. And he went to the right. So now, they're going to the way they came to get to East Ville.

Kankuro wasn't really paying attention the road much. He nearly ran over a dog, and a little boy. He nearly crashed into a bus, a cab, and a convertible.

Gaara was clinging to the passenger seat when Kankuro hit the gas pedal again.

"Man! It seems like we aren't getting anywhere! I don't see the town!" Kankuro commented as he stuck his head out the window and had his feet on the wheel.

"We're going to die...we're going to die..." Gaara mumbled over and over again.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile With Temari...**

Temari still didn't know that Gaara and Kankuro were away in the RV. She was in one of the beach resorts hot tubs.

"Ah! This is so relaxing...this what I love about beach resorts!" Temari said as she put her hands behind her head resting against the edge.

"Haha! Your so right!" A girl's voice said.

Temari then turned around to face the voice.

The voice belonged to a girl. She had short navy blue hair that barely went past her shoulders with a clip in it, green eyes, and was wearing a one piece red swimsuit. The girl looked about sixteen.

"Oh, hello! I didn't know anyone else was here!" Temari greeted.

The girl smiled.

"It's okay. I just came to get into the hot tub. But I can get right in." The girl said.

The girl then got inside the hot tub and sighed happily at the hot water.

"Hey uh, what's your name?" The girl asked.

Temari smiled.

"I'm Temari. I come from The Land of Wind. It's a ninja land." Temari said. "Far away from modern civilization!" Temari added as she took her arm and waved in the air for emphasis.

The girl smiled.

"Oh! You must be a...ninja!" The girl said as she smiled.

Temari giggled.

"Correct! I'm here for a vacation with my younger brothers Kankuro and Gaara." Temari introduced.

The girl's face fell briefly.

"Oh uh...that's nice. Well um...my name's Denise. I'm here on a vacation with my uncle, aunt, and cousin." The girl introduced.

Temari closed her eyes and smiled.

"Aw! It must be nice to go on vacations with a big family! The only family I have left are my brothers..." Temari said as she sighed.

Denise frowned.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Back With Kankuro And Gaara...**

Kankuro was still driving like a maniac, and Gaara was still in the passenger seat confessing in his mind a bunch of stuff he's done before he gets killed...again.

"Man! It seems we keep getting farther away from the town, Gaara! Where's the map?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara started looking around for the back up map. But he couldn't find it.

"It's not in here." Gaara said.

Kankuro looked shocked.

"What? Ugh! Let me look!" Kankuro said as he took off his seat belt.

Kankuro then grunted as he tried to lean over and look on the floor and the place to store stuff under the air bag. His feet were still on the pedals though and the RV was still going straight.

Gaara sighed as Kankuro continued to search for the back up map.

"Where is that thing? I was certain it was in here..." Kankuro said.

Meanwhile a very big truck with eighteen wheels was driving one way, and the RV was about to crash into it.

Gaara's eyes widened when he saw the truck.

"Uh...Kankuro..." Gaara said nervously.

Kankuro didn't respond.

"Kankuro..." Gaara said again.

Still no response whatsoever.

"Kankuro! Get back in the seat! There's a truck!" Gaara 'attempted' to shout

Kankuro didn't hear him and just continued looking for the back up map.

Gaara was now on the verge of pulling his hair out. He didn't want to die...again. He wasn't about to let Kankuro carelessly kill them.

Gaara quickly took some sand from his gourd that was in the back of the RV, and directed it over to the steering wheel. After that, the sand started moving the wheel and successfully steered the RV away from the truck.

And Kankuro was thrown back into his seat from the rough vibration.

"Hey! What was that all about, Gaara?" Kankuro asked as he put his hands on the wheel and wiped off the sand.

Gaara looked annoyed.

"You nearly killed us, Kankuro!" Gaara said. "And there's things I'd like to see before I die...again!" Gaara added as he flashbacked.

Kankuro smirked, totally ignoring every thing Gaara just said.

"Let's speed this up!" Kankuro declared as he slammed down on the pedal making the RV's speed jump to 87 MPH.

Gaara looked shocked.

"Did you even hear what I just said?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro rolled his eyes.

And after a few more minutes, they got even farther away from the beach resort and where going back exactly where they started to get to the beach resort.

Kankuro had caused total chaos in the area. He had the RV at 99 MPH and had ran into three streetlights, two signs, one taxi, and nearly killed three ducks that were walking over the road from a pond nearby.

"YEAH! This great! Isn't it thrilling, Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara was clawing the passenger seat.

What Kankuro didn't notice, was that there was a police car parked on the side of the road. And that the speed limit in that area was 45 MPH and that he was speeding.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**With The Police Man...**

A police man sat in his car drinking some coffee.

"Sigh...there's no action in these parts." The police man said as he put down his coffee.

Then his eyes widened when he saw Kankuro and Gaara's RV fly past him at 98 MPH.

"Omigosh! That guy's speeding! He ain't gonna get far on my watch!" The police man said as he scowled.

The police man then took off after the RV.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Back With Kankuro And Gaara...**

Gaara's eyes widened when he saw a police car drive up in the mirror with the lights flashing and siren going.

"Pull over! Pull over immediately!" The police man shouted as he stuck his head out the window.

Gaara and Kankuro looked horrified.

"Kankuro! That's the police! What are you waiting for? Pull over!" Gaara said in panic.

Kankuro looked at Gaara.

"What? Are you crazy? We can out run that old guy!" Kankuro said.

Kankuro then rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"You'll never take us alive!" Kankuro yelled at the police man.

Kankuro then growled and went back in the RV rolling up the window.

Gaara was now panicking.

"What was that for?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro scowled.

"That old dude can't turn us in! We can out run him!" Kankuro replied.

Kankuro then slammed down on the pedal and raced the RV up to 101 MPH.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**With The Police Man...**

The police man's eyes widened and then he scowled as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Oh! I got me a runner!" The police man said as he smirked.

The police man then slammed down on the pedal speeding the car up to 59 MPH.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**With Kankuro And Gaara...**

Kankuro was freaking out as he continued to speed up the RV to very fast speeds and making rough vibrations.

Gaara was now holding his head as his face turned green slightly.

"Ugh...I think I'm gonna throw up!" Gaara said.

Kankuro had a determined look on his face while leaning forward against the wheel. He totally ignored what Gaara just said.

"Stay with me, Gaara! We're leaving the old dude in the dust!" Kankuro said.

…................................................................................................................................................................

The chase was on. It was a pretty much even battle. Neither would win, but Kankuro still attempted to out run the police man.

Finally, Kankuro had the RV at 123 MPH, and the police man's police car was at 100 MPH.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**With The Police Man...**

The police man was tired of the chase. He stuck his head out the window and started talking through a megaphone.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**With Kankuro And Gaara...**

Kankuro scowled as the police man started shouting through a megaphone.

"PULL THE VEHICLE OVER! PULL THE VEHICLE OVER IMMEDIATELY!" The police man's voice shouted through the megaphone.

Kankuro then stuck his head out the window.

"Give it up, old man! We will not be turned in!" Kankuro yelled to the police man.

Gaara was now holding his head in his hands.

"This is too much! I just want to be back in the village with my office, annoyed villagers, paperwork-on second thought, not the paperwork..." Gaara said.

Kankuro then gasped and got back in the RV.

"Gaara! I just realized something! We aren't going the right way!" Kankuro said.

Gaara's eyes widened.

"What?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro pointed through the windshield.

"Look! That sign says 'This way to East Ville'!" Kankuro said.

Gaara was shocked.

Kankuro then growled as soon as the police man started shouting through the megaphone again. Kankuro then did something completely crazy and gravity defying: he spun the steering wheel so fast, that it made the RV jump up in the air after hitting a bump in the road. The RV then did a complete 360 degree spin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kankuro and Gaara screamed as the RV spun in the air.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**With The Police Man...**

The police man stopped the police car and watched the RV in awe.

"O...my...gosh..." The police man said as his eyes widened at the sight of the RV.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Back With Gaara And Kankuro...**

The RV finally landed back on the wheels. And then Kankuro gripped the steering wheel and sped the RV up to 150 MPH.

Gaara was now completely shocked.

"Kankuro, after all that, your still trying to out run the policeman?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro smirked.

"Oh yes! I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, Gaara!" Kankuro said.

Kankuro then steered the RV to the right, and slammed down on the pedal speeding the RV up to 200 MPH. And took off so fast to the right off the road, it left burnt marks and smoke on the road.

Gaara looked shocked and and quickly leaned over an d grabbed Kankuro by his shirt color.

"Are you insane?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro looked scared as he looked his little brother in the eyes.

"Well...well...I didn't know what else to do!" Kankuro said.

Then the siren on the police car was heard, which revealed that the police man hadn't given up the chase.

Gaara then glanced over at the windshield at his eyes widened when he realized that they weren't on the road and where about to drive off of a cliff.

Kankuro then glanced over too and gasped.

"Gaara! Get out of the RV!" Kankuro said.

Gaara looked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro now looked worried.

"Save yourself! The brakes on the RV won't work anymore! Leave me here to die!" Kankuro said.

Gaara shook his head.

"Kankuro, I'm not going to leave you here! We can both jump out of the RV!" Gaara said.

The RV continued to go forward over to the edge of the cliff.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**With The Police Man...**

The police man sighed and drove off.

"I'll just have to corner those hooligans a different way! But they won't make it far with that cliff!" The police man said as he drove off another way.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**With Kankuro And Gaara...**

The RV was still getting closer and closer to the edge, and the brakes on the RV wouldn't work. It seemed that all hope was lost, and Gaara and Kankuro were still arguing over who should save themselves.

"Gaara! I don't want you to die this way, just get out of the RV already!" Kankuro said.

Gaara then glanced at the cliff edge and back at Kankuro.

"No! I don't want you to die either, Kankuro! Your my brother and you may be lazy, pervy, annoying, and weird, but we're family and I still like you!" Gaara said. "Get out of the RV and save yourself!" Gaara added.

Tears were now starting to well up in Kankuro's eyes.

"I'm not going to let anybody close to me die, even if it means sacrificing myself!" Gaara said with determination in his eyes.

"Gaara..." Kankuro said a tad speechless as tears continued to run down his eyes.

Then the RV suddenly felt tilted.

"What's that?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara then took off his seat belt and glanced out the windshield.

"We're at the very edge of the cliff, but the wheel is caught slightly on a rock." Gaara said.

Kankuro then sighed.

"Gaara, this is your chance to escape! You don't have to worry about me, I want you to be safe with Temari! After all, the village wouldn't be able to survive without you! You are the Kazekage!" Kankuro shouted as he took off his seat belt and glanced out the window.

Gaara then closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"It's because I'm the Kazekage that I choose to die instead of you. I don't want to see any of the villagers die, even if they rejected me and were terrified of me in the past. I'm willing to sacrifice myself for the village, if that's really how things must be, Then so be it." Gaara said as he opened his eyes and raised his head up.

Kankuro stared at Gaara shocked, and a picture of Naruto flashed through his mind.

Then a smile appeared on Kankuro's lips.

Without warning, Kankuro leaned over and hugged Gaara, who was very shocked at that.

However, the movement caused the wheel to be free from the rock, and the RV went forward off the cliff.

"Kankuro! The RV is falling off the cliff!" Gaara warned.

Kankuro gasped and immediately pulled away as he sat in his seat watching the RV fall off the edge.

Gaara's eyes widened and his life literally flashed before his eyes.

…................................................................................................................................................................

_Gaara suddenly found himself in a empty, deserted, white area._

"_Where...where am I?" Gaara asked himself as he took a step looking around._

_Suddenly a dark and shadowy image appeared out of the white color._

_The dark and shadowy image subsided and formed a being that looked just like Gaara when he was twelve years old._

_Gaara stared in shock._

"_(What is that? It looks like...me. But it seems so different...my eyes are so...empty and heartless.)" Gaara thought as he stared at his twelve year old self._

_Then more dark and shadowy images of various villagers appeared the same way._

"_AH! It's...it's...**that** **thing**!" A woman said with a hint of disgust and horror in her voice._

_Gaara's twelve year old self just stared coldly at the villagers._

_Gaara blinked at the scene._

"_Let's get out of here! Let's get away from that **thing**!" A man declared._

_Gaara closed his eyes._

"_(Thing? ...It's not a thing. It's a person who was horribly mistreated his entire life. Somebody who...thought he had no purpose in life; a lost being.)" Gaara thought as he opened his eyes._

_Then Gaara's twelve year old self walked closer to the villagers and glared evilly at them._

"_You all fear me...you all reject me, you call me a monster!" Gaara's twelve year old self shouted as sand shot out from his gourd._

_Then the sand surround Gaara's twelve year old self as a very evil scowl appeared on his face._

"_FEAR ME! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU CHOOSE! SAND COFFIN!" Gaara's twelve year old self shouted as the sand grabbed all the villagers by their feet._

"_No! No! EEEEEEEEEEEK!" A woman shouted as the sand completely swallowed her seemingly._

_Gaara gasped as his twelve year old self continued to kill all the villagers._

_In only seconds, all the villagers were dead on the ground. Gaara's twelve year old self then held his head in pain as Shukaku started acting up._

"_What's wrong with me? Why can't I have a purpose in life?" Gaara's twelve year old self shouted in a very loud way._

_Then a bright light suddenly appeared and took the form of Naruto's twelve year old self._

"_(Naruto? What's he doing here? No wait, he isn't real...)" Gaara thought as he looked at Naruto's twelve year old self._

_Naruto's twelve year old self then walked over to Gaara's twelve year old self and smiled in a comforting way._

"_Why can't I have people who I'm precious to?" Gaara's twelve year old self shouted._

_Then Naruto's twelve year old self put his hand on Gaara's twelve year old self._

"_Gaara, you are precious to some people! And we are probably precious to you, as well!" Naruto's twelve year old self said._

_Then more bright light flashed and a slightly younger Kankuro and Temari walked up to Naruto and Gaara's twelve year old selves._

"_Yes! He's right!" Temari said._

_Gaara blinked as another bright light flashed._

_Then what stood before him was a image of himself, Naruto, Kankuro, Temari, Matsuri, Sari, Sakura, and a bunch of other Sand and Leaf villagers and ninja standing together while smiling._

_Gaara couldn't help but smile very slightly at that scene._

_Then a dark and shadowy light suddenly flashed, and an shadow and dark image of Shukaku appeared._

"_**They extracted me! Those fools! How dare they extract ME!**" The dark shadowy Shukaku said._

_Gaara looked shocked as the image of Shukaku walked over to him with the look of blood thirst in his cold eyes._

"_**Your nothing without me, you probably now wish that you still had me to protect you! I regret those Akatsuki fools taking me away, and I suppose you do as well. Right?**" The dark shadowy image of Shukaku asked as he purred at the last part._

_Gaara scowled at the shadowy beast. Then he raised his hand up in front of his face._

"_I don't need you. And I never did need you. Why don't you disappear?" Gaara said._

_The dark, shadowy image of Shukaku looked shocked._

_Then out of nowhere, a glittery wave of sand knocked Shukaku back._

_Gaara looked shocked and then looked over to see what caused it._

_But before he could see what caused that, everything went black._

…................................................................................................................................................................

Gaara then gasped and opened his eyes to see that he was still in the RV and it was falling off the cliff.

Kankuro was screaming and gripping the driver's seat.

"(Wait! We're still in the RV and it's falling! I'm not about to let me and Kankuro get killed this way!)" Gaara thought.

Gaara then took some sand from his gourd which was in the back part of the RV. The sand then flew out the window and under the RV.

Continued.

…................................................................................................................................................................

Well, there you go! I finally updated! I'm sorry about the long wait, but you know how writer's block is.

Anyway, I hope that this chapter's good. I had SO many ideas for this chapter since the writer's block went away! ^.^ Let me know how it was. And um...I'll try to update as soon as I can. But you can wait a tad, right? :)

Read and review!


	16. Gaara And Kankuro's Misadventure Part 2

Author's Note: Okay, I'm back! Sorry for leaving you with a little cliffhanger but...you know how it is sometimes... Anyway, I hope your okay with this chapter. I mean...I feel like I could have tried harder with it...and sorry for the OOC moments!

…................................................................................................................................................................

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Fifteen...

Gaara wasn't about to let him and Kankuro die a very tragic and idiotic death. They're both still teenagers after all, and one of them still hadn't had his first kiss yet, yet alone stop sleeping with a nightlight!

Gaara took some sand from his gourd which was in the back and the sand flew out the window and under the falling RV.

Kankuro had his eyes closed tightly and had his fingers crossed as he muttered a whole sentence full of confessions.

Gaara's sand then grabbed the RV from underneath and held it in the air.

"Oh no! We've stopped falling! Am I on the other side yet, Gaara?" Kankuro asked with his eyes still shut.

Gaara looked confused.

"Uh...if you mean are we dead, then no." Gaara said.

Kankuro's eyes snapped open.

"What? We survived? You...your serious?" Kankuro asked as he leaned over and grabbed Gaara by the his shirt.

Gaara then motioned to look out the window, Kankuro did that and immediately started crying tears of joy.

"You...you...you...you saved my life! Gaara...your too much!" Kankuro said, it was obvious he was speechless over it and was all choked up.

Gaara thought for a minute.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not. But anyway, I'm going to bring us back to safety now." Gaara said.

Kankuro watched through the window as Gaara's sand gently lifted the RV higher into the air and then set it safely back to the beginning of the street.

"...Thank you, Gaara. That was pretty quick thinking..." Kankuro said still speechless.

Gaara was in shock over all the compliments and his face was now becoming very red in embarrassment.  
"Uh...yeah, anyway let's head back to the beach resort. I've used a lot of chakra just now...and I'm getting exhausted." Gaara said.

Kankuro smiled and started up the RV again.

"Right! Well...so much for us spending time together, right?" Kankuro asked as he laughed nervously.

"(Actually, I think we spent a pretty good amount of time running away from the cops, and having near-death experiences!)" Gaara thought as he put back on his seat belt.

Kankuro put back on his seat belt and then stepped down on the gas pedal, speeding the RV up to 60 MPH when the limit in that area is 46 MPH.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**With The Policeman...**

The policeman had driven off a different route to get back to the same street. His police car was parked to the side of the road.

"I wonder if those hooligans ever survived...THERE THEY ARE!" The policeman shouted as he saw Kankuro and Gaara's RV take off back the way to East Ville.

The policeman put on a determined face and he started up the car and slammed down on the pedal to 46 MPH.

…................................................................................................................................................................

The policeman was starting to catch up to their RV, and meanwhile Kankuro and Gaara didn't know that the chase was still on.

But then the policeman turned on the sirens, which let them know that the chase was still on.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**With Kankuro And Gaara...**

Kankuro's eyes widened when he heard the sirens.

"Ugh! After all that, the old man's still on the chase?" Kankuro asked Gaara.

Gaara put his hand on his forehead.

"What's he supposed to do? He's a POLICEMAN! And he's going to arrest you!" Gaara said.

Kankuro scowled.

"Hey, if I go down I'm bringin' you with me, Gaara! If the old dude catches us, I'll claim that you made me drunk and then he'll arrest both of us!" Kankuro said while smirking at his self-proclaimed genius plan.

Gaara looked shocked and he was speechless at that point.

"Wha...why...what? Why would you do that?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro growled and gripped the steering wheel better and sped the car up to 99 MPH.

"I'm sorry little bro, but life doesn't always be fair! Suck it up, and hang in there!" Kankuro said.

Gaara scowled.

"I can not believe your this crazy! It's really surprising how much you know about a person, when you've nearly died in a crazy police chase..." Gaara said.

Kankuro ignored that and continued to speed up. But in the corner of his eye he could see the police man doing the same thing. It appeared that there would be no winner.

…................................................................................................................................................................

This battle was coming close to an end; Kankuro was getting too tired to do anymore, he eventually sighed and gave up the chase when the policeman speed was at 188 just like the RV'S speed. The police car was right behind the RV, and Kankuro grumbled and parked the RV on the side of the road.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**With The Policeman...**

The policeman smirked with victory.

"Finally those hooligans give it up! Now to do my thing..." The policeman said as he parked the car.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**With Kankuro And Gaara...**

Kankuro was very nervous about what the policeman would to do them, and Gaara was too; although he didn't show it.

"Gaara remember this, when the old dude comes to turn us in, keep your cool and your story straight." Kankuro advised.

Gaara sighed and leaned against the window.

"Alright. But he's gonna see right through us..." Gaara said.

Then Kankuro tensed up as the police man walked over to his side window which was rolled down.

"Hello there." The policeman said nonchalantly. Although it was obvious he wasn't too happy about the car chase.

Gaara didn't even try looking the cop in the eyes; he could sense the angry aura surrounding him anime style.

"...Well you two, here's what you should know: You where speeding, disrespecting, rebelling, and crazy." The policeman said.

Kankuro closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Were we, huh? Well, what's cha' point?" Kankuro asked in an attempted nonchalant style. But the cop saw right through it.

"...." Gaara remained quite and knew not to get involved.

The police man sighed.

"First things first: show me your license." He said.

Gaara's eyes widened and Kankuro gulped and opened his eyes.

"Uh...um...er...I-I don't have one..." Kankuro said.

The police man rolled his eyes.

"Oh, _really_? Why, I had _no_ idea! That was so hard to figure out!" The policeman said sarcastically.

Kankuro growled under his breath at that.

"Get out of the RV." The police man said. Then his eyes wandered over to Gaara. "Even you." The police man added.

Kankuro and Gaara exchanged uneasy looks and got out of the RV.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Outside The RV...**

Kankuro and Gaara nervously walked up to the policeman, they tried to hide their nervousness but Kankuro's was visible because he was sweating.

The policeman sighed.

"Okay you two, explain yourselves. Are you related in any way?" The policeman asked.

Gaara then spoke up.

"Actually, we're bro-" Gaara said but was cut off by Kankuro putting his hand over his mouth.

"We're uh...um...er...just friends!" Kankuro said.

Gaara gave Kankuro a look that pretty much screamed, 'What the heck are you planning?'. And Kankuro noticed that and gave him a wink; signaling to follow his self-proclaimed genius plan.

The policeman crossed his arms and gave them a suspicious look.

"....." Gaara's eyes widened but he remained cool.

"....." Kankuro was sweating nervously.

…." The policeman raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"...um..." Gaara mumbled as he looked right into the policeman's eyes.

".....Hmmmm?" The policeman asked suspiciously.

Kankuro was now shaking like a leaf.

".....WE'RE BROTHERS! I LIED, WE ARE RELATED! PLEASE DON'T TURN US IN! I'M JUST A POOR INNOCENT AVERAGE DUDE TRYING TO SURVIVE IN THIS CRAZY, MIXED UP WORLD!" Kankuro shouted dramatically as he got down on the ground and grabbed the policeman's ankles.

Gaara sighed.

"(...Somehow, I'm starting to get the idea that Kankuro was dropped off at our parent's doorstep by strangers when he was a baby...)" Gaara thought.

The policeman rolled his eyes and pulled away from the seemingly crazy puppeteer.

Kankuro then pulled himself together and stood up.

"Okay, you both broke the law. I'm afraid..." The policeman said as he lowered his head. "_**We're goin' downtown.**_" The policeman said in a very deep and scary voice as he raised his head up.

"....." Gaara's eyes widened his face turned very pale.

"….." Kankuro gasped and his eyes widened.

The policeman then put handcuffs on the two brothers.

"No! No, this isn't fair! You ain't gonna take us away! We will NOT be imprisoned by the system!" Kankuro shouted.

The policeman rolled his eyes.

"(Ah...just what I need, another hippie...)" The policeman thought as he put his hand over his face.

Gaara then sighed and squeezed his hands out of the handcuffs like it was child's play. Then raised his hand.

"Before you turn us in, can I get my gourd? I left it in the RV." Gaara asked.

The policeman thought for a minute.  
"Yeah, sure. But you only got four minutes to get it." The policeman said.

Gaara nodded and tossed the handcuffs on the ground.  
"Understood. Only four minutes..." Gaara said as he got into the back part of the RV.

Kankuro scowled at the policeman.

"Oh, so you let _HIM_ go but not _ME_? That's not fair!" Kankuro yelled.

The policeman then examined his fingernails bored.

"That's because your acting like a hippie. And I've had to deal with enough of them in my past years of this job." The policeman replied.

Kankuro scowled even more and an anime vain appeared on his forehead.

"What the heck is a '_HIPPIE_'?" Kankuro asked.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Inside The Back Of The RV...**

Gaara sighed and walked over to his gourd.

"I can not believe this happening. I'm surrounded by idiots! Well...I guess the only thing I can do is...sit in prison with Kankuro and await the cruel fate that I'm given..." Gaara thought out loud as he opened up his gourd.

Inside his gourd was sand. But only sand, there was also his teddy bear, three Fruit Basket manga books, his diary and a pen, a laptop, and his DS which has been through a lot over the trip. (How he put all that in, the author can't explain. So don't bother asking! ^///^)

"...At least I put all this stuff inside my gourd for safety. I won't be bored at least." Gaara said as he picked up his diary and pulled a photo out of the back.

It was a photo of Yumi.

"...Like I'd ever forget you. I really had Kankuro going when I pretended to not remember you the other night." Gaara commented.

Then a bright pink color dusted over his cheeks and he had a small smile as he stared at the picture.

Then suddenly, the policeman opened the door of the RV and stuck his head in.

"TIME'S UP! MOVE IT!" The policeman shouted.

Gaara gasped and accidentally dropped the picture to the floor of the RV.

"Hmm? What's this?" The policeman asked as he ditched the topic and picked up the photo.

A smirk suddenly appeared on the policeman's face.

"Who's this young lady? Is she..." The policeman stopped mid sentence and his smirk grew bigger. "Your..._special girl_?" The policeman asked making emphasis on the last part.

Gaara didn't answer that. He just shifted his gaze to the floor really annoyed by the emphasis. But it was obvious he was a tad embarrassed; his face was slowly turning bright red.

"She's a pretty cute girl. I remember back in high school...I had a crush on this beautiful young lady named Annie Rose. She had the most beautiful feminine face features, long curly dark brown hair, sparkly green eyes, and quite the _curvy_ body. If ya know what I'm sayin'!" The policeman said. But his emphasis on the last part, killed it.

Gaara thought for a minute as he grabbed the picture of Yumi away.

"So, did you ever tell her?" Gaara asked.

The policeman sighed and crossed his arms.

"Well...I was going to invite her to the school dance and tell her then. But then my arch rival: a jock named Steven Cory invited her to the school dance first. And she gladly accepted. And so...she never find out I liked her...sometimes I still wonder to this day...what why life would be like if I wasn't such a coward..." The policeman said as his face fell.

Gaara blinked.

"What does this have to do with me? This girl knows that I like her. I even told her to her face that I loved her!" Gaara said.

The policeman's eyes widened. And Gaara seemed shocked at what he just said.

"Whoa...impressive, kid! I bet your weird, hippie brother out there probably doesn't have the guts to say that to whatever girl out of his league he likes!" The policeman said as he smirked.

Gaara snickered slightly and crossed his arms.

"Kankuro? Please! He's had a crush on this girl named Ino Yamanaka for like...two years! But she doesn't feel the same. She likes some other guy named Neji Hyuuga." Gaara said.

Then the two continued to talk about that for like...ten seconds. Finally, the policeman realized what he was supposed to be doing and scowled.

"I forgot, it's time to..." The policeman stopped mid sentence and cleared his throat. "_**Go downtown!**_" The policeman added in the scary and deep voice.

Gaara's eyes widened at that voice.

"Um...okay. But just let me put up a few things." Gaara said.

Gaara then slid the photo of Yumi back in his diary and put them both back in gourd. He then placed the cork back on and put in on his back.

"Let's go." The policeman said.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Outside The RV...**

Kankuro was still outside handcuffed. He was screaming a bunch of nonsense at the top of his lungs. Mostly he screamed this: 'HELP! HELP! THE MAN'S COMIN' DOWN! SAVE ME BEFORE HE TURNS ME TO' THE SYSTEM!'.

Then the policeman and Gaara walked out of the RV. The policeman just handcuffed Gaara; but this time he made sure that he couldn't squeeze through them.

"Alright you two, let's go..." The policeman stopped mid sentence again. "_**Downtown to teach you a very pain inducing lesson in the LAW.**_" The policeman finished in the deep and scary voice.

"...." Gaara's face turned pale again.

"...." Kankuro's eyes widened and he started shaking again.

The policeman then opened the back doors of his police car. And pushed Gaara into the back seat.

Then he walked over to Kankuro, but Kankuro tried to fight back.

"HEY! I AIN'T GONNA SHUT UP JUST YET, OLD MAN! TELL ME I HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!" Kankuro yelled.

The policeman rolled his eyes and then cleared his throat.

"**Listen hippie, you got the dang right to remain silent. Alright? Now zip it, and follow me downtown!**" The policeman said in his deep and scary voice.

All the color in Kankuro's face drained at the sound of the voice and he gasped.

"(That voice is creeping me out! I want to shout really loud for help against the hold man, but he told me to 'zip it'! And I still want to know what the heck a 'hippie' is! Why won't anybody tell me?)" Kankuro thought.

The policeman then threw Kankuro into the back part of the police car. He then smirked with victory and got into the driver's seat. He then drove off to the nearest jail.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile With Temari At The Beach Resort...**

Temari and Denise were getting along really well during the time Gaara and Kankuro had been gone. Temari still didn't know that they were gone though. So she and Denise were eating at a little restaurant inside the hotel.

Temari was dressed in her everyday clothes, but Denise was wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt, and dark blue jeans with some flip flops and she wears some clear glasses on her face.

"Anyway, that's when I became a chunin. But I'm a jonin now." Temari said as she took a bite of food.

Denise smiled.  
"That's pretty impressive, Temari." Denise said.

Temari smirked.

"Thanks! I'm glad that someone finally understands! My next to the youngest brother, Kankuro, likes to tease me about that. Saying that my only source of power is when I think about Shikamaru Nara." Temari said as she rolled her eyes. But she blushed slightly at the last part.

Denise nodded and pushed up her glasses.

"Not to change the topic Temari, but your brother Kankuro sounds interesting! Can I meet him sometime?" Denise asked.

Temari rose an eyebrow.

"...Believe me, you'd be better off meeting Gaara only. Kankuro isn't really the type of person that well..._interests_ other people!" Temari said.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Back With Gaara And Kankuro...**

The two brother's were still in the back of the police car handcuffed.

"Kankuro..." Gaara said while glaring at Kankuro.

Kankuro sighed.

"I know, I know. This may seem like the end. But I have a plan!" Kankuro said.

If Gaara wasn't handcuffed, he'd pull on his hair in frustration at that point.

"No more plans...they aren't working. And what's worse is that...I'm going to spend the rest of my life in prison! And...I'll never see Yumi again..." Gaara said.

Kankuro smirked at the last part.

"I knew you haven't forgotten Yumi! Your still head over heels for the girl!" Kankuro said.

Gaara looked shocked and then he lowered his head to prevent Kankuro from seeing his now bright red face.

"It's...it's not like that! I was just...I was just I joy over the earthquake being gone and everything and all..." Gaara stammered, obviously tripping over his own words.

Kankuro snickered and the smirk grew bigger.

"Sure, Gaara! _Whatever you say_~!" Kankuro said.

Meanwhile as seconds passed, they were getting closer and closer to the prison. The only question left is...what will happen next?

Continued.

…................................................................................................................................................................

Sorry if this chapter's kind of short. I didn't have enough time today to make the chapter as long as I wanted. And I have something to say about the policeman, I was inspired by Yamato's 'scary look' that he gives Naruto/and or Sakura and Sai. Somehow I based the policeman's voice on that. ;)

Anyway, I hope the chapter was good! Gaara and Kankuro's misadventure is not over yet!

I should have the next chapter up...hmm...I guess whenever I got the time.

Read and review also! I love reviews...


	17. Gaara And Kankuro's Misadventure Part 3

Author's Note: And now, here is the third part in Kankuro and Gaara's little misadventure. It actually ends it. But the whole story itself is still going along.

And let me give a little heads up for you before you read:

I tried to keep this story a K+ rating. But there's at least three small moments with bad words used. It shouldn't be that bad. Keep in mind, I'm not one to throw in language like that. But you have to understand: The characters are the ones saying it, not me. And also, the characters are just upset/and or frustrated. They accidentally have an outburst of language. Do you understand? :)

Also, Kankuro and Gaara sing a song in this chapter. Keep in mind that I don't own the song! I went to 'Lyricswiki' and found the lyrics there.

Oh, and the policeman's name is revealed too!

Onto the story!

…................................................................................................................................................................

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Sixteen...

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Inside The Police Car...**

Gaara and Kankuro were still in the police car handcuffed. They were very nervous at that point, and were afraid of what might happen to them in jail.

After about twenty miles, the policeman suddenly parked the car.

Gaara sat up and looked out the window.

"Why are we stopping?" Gaara asked.

The policeman then turned around and cleared his throat.

"**We are downtown! This is 'prison'. And it's a place for lowlife criminals and hooligans, much like **_**yourselves**_**!**" The policeman said in his dark and scary voice.

Gaara and Kankuro were now shaking in fear at the voice. When Kankuro recovered from horror, he scowled.

"Hey, wait a minute! Who the heck are you callin' a 'lowlife criminal' and a 'hooligan'?" Kankuro snapped.

The policeman sighed.

"Listen hippie, I know your trying to pull the whole 'I'm innocent' trick. But that only works on the rookie cops, I've been doing this for thirty years." The policeman said.

Kankuro scowled even more.

"I AM NOT A 'HIPPIE'! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT, ANYWAY?" Kankuro shouted.

The policeman rolled his eyes and just got out of the car.

When he got out, Gaara spoke up.

"Kankuro, I sometimes feel like we're real tight. Like...I love you like a brother..." Gaara said.

Kankuro smiled.

Then Gaara deadpanned.

"But this isn't one of those times." Gaara added in a deadpan voice.

Kankuro frowned.

"...No need to be so blunt about it..." Kankuro said.

Shortly after that, the policeman opened the backdoor and grabbed the two brothers by their shirt collars and pulled them out of the car.

…................................................................................................................................................................

The policeman then proceeded to lead the two into the building. Gaara didn't fight back, but Kankuro was screaming and trying to escape the handcuffs. Both the two Sand ninja were very nervous and scared. They were hoping that Temari would come fly by on her fan and bust them out of jail. But of course, there's no way that would happen. Temari's too busy making a new friend and having fun, while Gaara and Kankuro are being escorted into the prison by a policeman.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile With Temari...**

Temari and Denise were sitting outside the hotel on a bench.

"Anyway, I love Absolute Boyfriend manga! Do you read it, Denise?" Temari asked.

Denise smiled and pushed up her glasses.

"Well...I don't really buy them. But I do read them occasionally at bookstores. My favorite manga is Blood+ though. I really love it although it isn't shojo." Denise replied.

Temari closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yes! I love Blood+ too! But still, I like Absolute Boyfriend just a tad more!" Temari said.

Denise smiled.

"Hey, what do you think about Fruit Basket? I'm real hooked on it. It was the first manga series that I ever liked!" Denise asked.

Temari sighed.

"Actually, I hate Fruit Basket. It's way too boring for words, even the anime of it was. But my brother Gaara reads it all the time." Temari said.

Denise was slightly shocked.

"...Your BROTHER reads shojo manga?" Denise asked.

Temari smirked.

"...Let's just say he has a little obsession and leave it at that." Temari said.

Denise nodded. But on the inside, she was real curious about that.

And so, the two friends continued to chat about different manga and anime they liked and hated. They even discussed the characters good quality's and flaws. Even the different events that occur.

But Denise was too busy thinking about what Temari said about Gaara liking shojo manga. She was severely freaked out by that, and she made a mental note to ask him about that if she ever met him.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Back With Gaara And Kankuro...**

The policeman had dragged the two Sand ninja into the building. The prison wasn't all that big, since they were quite a few miles away from town. But it was still fairly big and had the usual cells you'd see in any jail.

The policeman then walked up to another policeman.

"Drew what's up?" The second policeman asked.

John, the second policeman, looked up from his cup of coffee at the two handcuffed brothers after that.

"Nothing much, John. I brought a couple of _guests_..." Drew, the first policeman, said.

Gaara and Kankuro scowled at the two policemen.

"Hey, can you let us go? If you don't know this, Kankuro here was the one who was speeding. I wasn't, and I even tried to make him stop." Gaara said.

John, the second policeman, rolled his eyes.

"I see you have a 60's hippie and a goody two shoes to add to the cell of criminals." John, the second policeman, said as he took a sip of coffee.

Drew, the first policeman nodded.

Gaara and Kankuro exchanged annoyed looks.

"WHAT THE HECK IS A '_HIPPIE_'? AND I AM _NOT_ SIXTY YEARS OLD! I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN! ...I think..." Kankuro yelled.

"And what is a 'goody two shoes', anyway?" Gaara asked.

The two policeman rolled their eyes at the yelling.

"Whatever. Now it's time to..." Drew, the first policeman, stopped mid sentence. "...**Show you the way to the cell! Where hopefully it will teach you a very powerful and painful lesson in the LAW. For speeding, lying, rebelling, and being overall...**_**total hooligans**_**!**" Drew, the first policeman, finished in his deep and scary voice.

One again, Gaara and Kankuro turned pale and started trembling from the voice.

Drew, the first policeman then led them over to a cell which had at least three other guys in it. Then he took of their handcuffs and pushed them into the cell, and locked the cell door real tight.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Back With Temari...**

Temari and Denise had finished talking. And Denise waved goodby and walked down the road into the town.

It's strange, Temari could have easily seen the RV being gone. But she didn't.

"(Hmm...that Denise girl is pretty cool. I should probably introduce her to Gaara and Kankuro later.)" Temari thought as she walked back into the hotel.

"(And about Gaara and Kankuro...I haven't seen them since this morning. I'm real worried about them, but they'll probably be alright! In the meantime, I'll just-) Temari thought.

Temari'd thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a girl shreiking.

"What was that?" Temari asked out loud.

Temari then ran to the source of the scream, it was coming from the outside of the hotel.

Outside The Hotel...

Temari ran back outside to hear more screaming.

She looked up and saw something horrible: Lily, and the little girl that Gaara met on the beach, Nina were on the hotel's roof. And a man wearing black clothes with a black mask that covered all his face except his right eye. And his hair was dark brown almost black was up there cornering them up with a kunai in is hands.

"We don't have anything! I swear, if you don't leave us alone, I _will_ drown you in and _endless_ and ver deep ocean!" Lily shouted.

Temari recognized Lily right away. But she wasn't sure about the little girl, who was Nina.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK! HELP! SOMEBODY!" Nina screamed.

The man growled and pointed the kunai at Nina.

"Kid, shut your yap! Or your gonna _die_!" The man said.

Nina's eyes widened and she started crying.

Temari gasped and then she scowled as she got out her fan and leaped up to the roof.

On The Roof...

Lily and Nina were still cornered up. Then Temari jumped up and hit the man back with her fan.

"Don't pick on them, you big jerk!" Temari shouted.

Lily and Nina gasped in shock that someone had come to help them.

Temari noticed that the man looked about thirty or older. And that he was obviously a ninja from forehead protector that was wrapped around his forehead, only backwards as if he was hiding it.

"Yay! Someone's hear to save us!" Nina said as she clapped her hands together.

The man scowled under the mask he was wearing and looked at Temari as she raised her fan into a fighting stance.

"I suggest you disappear! Before you get blown into next _century_!" Temari said.

The man rolled his eye.

"Damn it! The plan's ruined!" The man grumbled.

Temari, Nina, and Lily blinked as the man pressed his fingers together and disappeared.

Lily and Nina sighed with relief.

"Thank you so much!" Lily said.

Nina smiled real big.

"Yeah! Thanks, miss!" Nina said.

Temari smiled and put away her fan.

"Sure, after all, I couldn't stand to see you two get hurt! By the way, what was the freak's problem?" Temari asked.

Lily and Nina's faces fell.

"We don't know. But he just suddenly appeared and acted all scary!" Nina said.

Temari looked at the two girls closely. Lily looked pretty much the same, except her hair was down and she was wearing a light blue camisole and white shorts with some blue ninja sandals. Her forehead protector was around her neck.

And Nina looked pretty much no different then back when she first met Gaara. But her long black hair was in neat pigtails, and she was wearing a pink t-shirt with a picture of a kitten on it, and some blue pants and was wearing pink flip flops.

"...Hey, aren't you that girl that my brother was with?" Temari asked suddenly at Lily.

Lily blinked for a minute, but then she smiled.

"Oh...Gaara? Yeah, it's me, Lily!" Lily said.

Suddenly Nina gasped.

"Gaara...I know him!" Nina said suddenly.

Temari and Lily looked at the little girl.  
"Huh? How?" They both asked.

Nina smiled and giggled.

"When he was on the beach resort's beach, he controlled all the sand on my messed up sandcastle to fix it!" Nina said.

Temari looked shocked briefly, and then she grinned.

"Gaara helped you, huh? (Well, you learn something new about your family everyday! Who would have thought he'd actually take the time to help a little kid?)" Temari and thought.

After a little talking, the three girls decided to go into town and hang out together.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Back With Gaara And Kankuro...**

"LET US OUT! WE HAVE A RIGHT TO DO AS WE PLEASE! THE SYSTEM CAN'T CHANGE THAT!" Kankuro yelled as he gripped the steel on the cell door.

Gaara sighed and pulled Kankuro away.

"Kankuro, if you continue to scream like that you'll only lose your voice. Calm down." Gaara said.

Kankuro thought briefly about what Gaara just said and then he sighed.

"Your right. I'll calm down. Besides, sis will eventually bust us out. Let's just hang around here until then. But play it cool! We're in here with tough guys!" Kankuro said.

Gaara and Kankuro then glanced at their three cell mates.

One of them was leaning against the wall. He looked about twenty. And he had dirty blond hair that was long and went slightly past his shoulders. His eyes were gray And he had scars on his face and was wearing a oil stained shirt that looked like the sleeves were torn off, and black pants with gray boots. And he was wearing some finger less gloves.

The other two were sitting down on a steel bench. The first one had short brown hair that looked like it had dyed orange roots in it. His eyes were green And he was wearing some dirty glasses. His face didn't look like it was shaved recently or at all, and was wearing a old green shirt with faded ripped jeans with a chain and some punk boots. He looked about twenty also.

And the one sitting next to him appeared to be twenty to twenty two. He had long black hair that was tied in a long pony tail down his back. And his eyes were dark, he had a scar on his face, and was wearing a black shirt with red clouds on it, and was wearing some old jeans with a hole in the knee and a rusted chain, and was wearing some black ninja sandals. What made him seem suspicious, was the fact that he was wearing a very familiar ring on his finger and was wearing a crossed out Leaf forehead protector on his forehead.

"Gaara, doesn't that guy with the Leaf forehead protector look suspicious?" Kankuro whispered to Gaara.

The mentioned guy looked at Gaara with no expression on his face, and his eyes were blank looking.

"...Not really." Gaara whispered back.

Kankuro shrugged his shoulders.

Then about three seconds passed. Gaara then sighed and sat down on the bench next to the guy with the glasses.

The guy turned his head and looked Gaara right in the eyes. That made Gaara inch away slightly.

"How did you get turned in?" Gaara asked.

The guy pushed up his glasses.

"I was in a cahoots with another guy that was the mastermind behind a cruel and heartless attempt at kidnapping the president." The guy replied.

Gaara blinked as the guy narrowed his eyes and then glanced at Gaara's arm and then back at his face.

"Hey, have you ever wondered why the earth rotates but yet it doesn't fall?" The guy asked in a creepy voice as his eyes widened.

Gaara blinked.  
"That's it, I've had enough." Gaara said really disturbed as he walked over to another bench in the corner away from the guy.

Gaara then took off his gourd and set down next to the bench and then he sat down. He was annoyed by the fact that Kankuro nearly killed them and had them arrested. Would this have not happened if Kankuro listened to Gaara? Yes!

Kankuro then sighed and walked over to the bench and sat down next to Gaara.

"Hey little bro, no need to mope around like this. I know it's hard to be cooped up in a dirty cell because of the man obeying the system. And being piled up with a bunch of freaks." Kankuro said.

The three other guys in the cell sighed at the 'freaks' part. And they looked at Kankuro.

Gaara closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"Kankuro, we're never going to bust out of here. Don't you get it?" Gaara asked as he looked at Kankuro.

Kankuro nodded. But then he smiled.

"....I know what will make you feel better! Let's sing!" Kankuro declared.

Gaara stared at him while deadpanning.

"Singing? Kankuro, you know I hate singing. And I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of three crazy freaks." Gaara said in a deadpan voice.

Gaara then rolled his eyes and turned around to see the three other guys staring at him annoyed.

"Yeah, I called you freaks." Gaara said to them.

The three other guys sighed and looked away. The guy with the dirty blond hair mumbled something that sounded like, 'Yeah, I'm used to it...'.

Kankuro smirked.

"Gaara, I've heard you sing before last month. And I'm positive they were _love songs_! Why can't you sing now?" Kankuro said.

Gaara's eyes widened.  
"You...you heard what?" Was all Gaara could say. He was speechless at that.

The guy with the black/raven hair blinked.

Kankuro continued smirking and put his hands back behind his head while leaning against the wall.

"Yeah! And curiosity got the better of me. The very next day I snuck into your room while you were at the Kazekage Tower. And I happened to have come along a notebook! I then took a peek into it and saw _several_ songs! And I'm positive that they were _made up_!" Kankuro said.

Gaara was now very shocked.

"So, sing with me right now. Or the word will spread! In fact, I'm gonna start singing a song I'm sure your familiar with: 'Distance'!" Kankuro said.

Kankuro then started singing.

_You're my friend aa~ ano hi no yumi..._

_Ima de mo mada wasurete nain deso..._

_You are my dream aa~ hajimatta bakka..._

The other three guys looked at Kankuro annoyed. And Gaara's eye twitched at how annoying his brother's singing voice was.

_Kimi no one longest way..._

_Oh~ ima tabidatsu yo-_

Gaara then put his hand over Kankuro's mouth to shut him up.

"Kankuro! That's awful!" Gaara said.

The other three guys shook their heads in agreement.

"Your little bro's right." The guy with dirty blond hair said.

Kankuro then smirked and pulled Gaara's hand away.

"Well...if you think you can do any better...why don't _you_ sing the rest?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara sighed. Then he lowered his head and started singing.

_Everyday kono saki mo shining day..._

_Kawarazu singin hikara asa no smile..._

_Kore de miosame no funny days..._

Although Kankuro had heard Gaara sing one time before, he was in shock over how good he sounded. And the other three guys in the cell perked up.

_Tobidatsu future mezashita go far..._

_Kokoro no dream of..._

_I'll go the distance..._

_Mihatenu sora ha blue..._

_Norikonda star ship..._

_Kore ga saikou no forever trip..._

_You are my friend aa~ ano hi no yume..._

Drew, the first policeman and John, the second policeman heard the singing and curiously walked over to the cell.

_Ima de mo mada wasurete nain deso..._

_You are my dream aa~ hajimatta bakka..._

_Kimi no one longest way..._

_Oh~ ima tabitasu yo..._

_Thank you my friend aa~ ano hi no koto..._

_Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara..._

_You're my dream aa~ mou nidoto sou modora nai days..._

_Oh~ I'll go the distance..._

_Kakushikire nai kurai no..._

Everybody listening was tapping to the beat. They were really enjoying the song, isn't that great? A one man concert in the jail! Ah, free entertainment!

_Ooki na uso wo tsuite..._

_Nomikomareru hanne..._

_Kore ha saiku trip..._

_Make tsuzuke no geemu..._

_Kore kara hajimatteku one dream..._

Gaara was very much into the song, everybody else was too. They were enjoying it.

_You're my friend aa~ ano hi no yume..._

_Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho..._

_You're my dream aa~ hajimatta bakka..._

_Kimi no one longest way..._

_Oh~ ima tabidatsu yo..._

_Thank you my friend aa~ ano hi no koto..._

_Ima de mo madda obeteru kara..._

_You're my dream aa~ mou nidoto sou modora nai days..._

_Mou ugokidashita asu he..._

_Kisetashi nai Flame of Heart..._

_Sou I'll go the distance..._

Gaara sung.

Then when it ended, he raised his head up and opened his eyes to see Kankuro's mouth wide open, the three guys in the cell shocked, and the two policemen with anime sparkles in their eyes.

Then everybody recovered from shock and started clapping.

Gaara didn't know that _everybody_ was listening to him. He thought it was just Kankuro. Gaara's eyes then widened and his face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"..."Gaara then closed his eyes and walked over to the other corner and slumped down to the floor with his head in his hands.

"Omigosh...that was flawlessly done...I-I feel like my soul has gone to Heaven..." John, the second policeman said.

The raven/black haired guy nodded in agreement.

The guy with dirty blond hair, the first policeman, and the guy wearing glasses all nodded with their eyes all sparkly.

One Hour Later...

Kankuro was standing up by the cell door trying to squeeze his fingers through and into the lock.

And Gaara was sitting on one of the benches writing in his diary.

"(...What's the kid with the red hair doing?)" The guy with raven hair thought as he looked over at him.

The guy with raven hair then stealthily walked over to Gaara and stood behind him reading over his shoulder as he wrote, unaware of his presence.

_Entry 76:_

_Dear diary,_

_This is probably the worst day of my life! ...Actually I take that back, the day I got captured by the Akatsuki and got killed was the worst day of my life! But this comes in close second!_

_This entire thing started this morning when Kankuro and me decided to go hang out somewhere. Kankuro declared that we should take the RV into town. But he doesn't even have a driver's license!_

_Apparently that didn't matter to him, though. He got in anyway!_

_And let me inform you on something that's probably obvious: Kankuro is a **horrible** driver! And he caused so much destruction on the road! And most of the time he wasn't even paying attention to the road!_

_Speeding it up to dangerous speeds...doing gravity defying 360 flips was part of his destruction! I was literally clawing the passenger seat for my life._

_Then a policeman saw him and started chasing us. But Kankuro started talking some crazy rebel type talk. Then a completely crazy and weird car chase occurred! That was so annoying..._

_And finally, we nearly had a near death experience when he almost drove off a cliff! My life flashed before my eyes, literally. But what was that any? It seemed so vivid...but yet it felt distant..._

_Anyway, sometime after that, the policeman caught up to us and ended thee chase. He then started talking in this...deep and scary voice! And I didn't want to allow myself to appear scared, but I couldn't control it! Imagine what the villagers would say...probably: "Wait! The Kazekage was scared of a voice? Then how could he battle a blond man/woman(?) on a giant bird thing with bombs? Is our whole life a lie?"...._

_Anyway, now me and Kankuro are BOTH in jail! But I don't see why I am. And the first policeman plus the second one keep calling Kankuro a "60's hippie" whatever that is. And they called me a "Goody two shoes"! What the heck is that? And anyway, now we're locked in a small cell with three freaks! And one them was in cahoots with the mastermind behind a plot to kidnap the president._

_...What's worse, is the fact that Kankuro made me...s-sing in front of him, the three freaks, and the two policemen! He made me sing that song: 'Distance' by Long-Shot Party...but I think he tricked me into doing it._

_That was so embarrassing...I mean, I don't ever really consider MY singing voice good. I don't like singing in front of others, and Kankuro knows that! Why did he do this?_

_...PS, I really, really, really want to get out of here! I wonder if Temari even realizes we're gone. That's real sad if she can't figure out that her own brother's are in jail. And I wonder what Lily's up to. I still haven't caught on to what Kankuro and Temari thought we were doing..._

_But more importantly, I wonder if Yumi-_

Gaara suddenly stopped writing and turned his head to look at the guy with raven hair in the eyes.

"Are you reading what I'm writing?" Gaara asked.

The guy nodded with a blank expression on his face.

"...Well if you read it all, I would have definitely said the 'freaks' part with emphasis if I was talking." Gaara said.

The guy sighed.

"Understandable. I two, think that those other two guys are freaks. But your brother seems a crazy too." The guy with raven/black hair replied.

Then Gaara and the guy glanced over at Kankuro, who was biting the cell door. Then they looked back at each other.

"You know...I have a brother too. But he's-" The guy said but cut himself off when Gaara stood up and walked over to Kankuro.

Kankuro stopped biting the cell when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Then he turned around to see it was Gaara.

"Kankuro, I saw a big rock under that bench. Get it, and kill me with it!" Gaara said.

Kankuro looked shocked.

"What are you talking about, Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara groaned and put hinds in his hair.

"I can't take this anymore, it's _madness_! I think I'm getting claustrophobic, and I have no privacy to write in my diary!" Gaara complained.

Kankuro sighed.

"Yeah...don't ever say that last sentence out loud..." Kankuro said.

Meanwhile the guy with glasses and the guy with dirty blond hair heard what they were saying.

"Hey, is there really a rock under there?" The guy with dirty blond hair asked the guy with glasses curiously.

The guy wearing the glasses just shrugged his shoulders.

Twenty Minutes Later...

Gaara was laying down on the bench controlling some sand in the air and watching it float around.

And Kankuro was sitting in the corner between the guy with raven hair and the guy with dirty blond hair.

Suddenly Drew, the first policeman, opened the cell.

"Hey, hippie and the goody two shoes, come here." He said.

Kankuro immediately shot up from the corner and ran over, and Gaara dropped the sand and stood up and walked over.  
"What? Are...are we free?" Kankuro asked with hope plastered on his face.

Drew, the first policeman frowned.

"No your not, hippie. It's time for your phone calls." He said.

Gaara and Kankuro exchanged confused looks and Drew, the first policeman, sighed.

"I mean, you both get one phone call each. It's necessary for us to go through this." He paused and then cleared his throat. "**If you want to escape alive, you will attempt to use this phone call to your pathetic little advantage.**" Drew, the first policeman added in the deep and scary voice.

Gaara and Kankuro's eyes widened at the voice.

"Now, follow me." Drew, the first policeman said.

Gaara and Kankuro then followed him over to a phone. And they were very nervous too, because they were worried about their chance of getting out of jail slipping through their fingers. And Kankuro was getting paranoid about Temari forgetting them.

"Well, there it is. You go first, you crazy 60's hippie." Drew, the first policeman said.

Kankuro was now sweating nervously as he walked over to the phone. Then he decided to call the first person that came to his mind.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile In The Hidden Sand Village...**

Baki was leaning against a desk when the phone rang.

"Huh? Somebody's calling in the afternoon?" Baki asked out loud.

He then picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" Baki asked.

"Baki! It's me, Kankuro! Me and-" Kankuro's voice said on the other line, but Baki cut him off.

"Oh, hello Kankuro. How's the road trip with Temari and Gaara? Is Gaara alright?" Baki asked.

Sighing was heard on the other line.

"Yes, yes! Gaara's fine and we're staying at beach resort! But anyway, me and Gaara are in jail!" Kankuro's voice said.

Baki blinked.

"...A beach resort, you say? That sounds great. Wait...who's in jail?" Baki asked.

Kankuro then groaned.

"ME AND GAARA!" Kankuro's voice yelled.

Baki's eyes widened at the sudden yell. Then he recovered from shock and sighed.

"Kankuro, now's not the time to be trying to pull tricks. I don't believe that Gaara would actually be put in jail. Goodbye." Baki said.

Then Baki hung up the phone as Kankuro started yelling again.

Then suddenly, Matsuri entered the room.

"Excuse me Baki, I hope you don't mind me entering without knocking but-" Matsuri said but was interrupted by Baki.

"Kankuro just called." Baki said.

Matsuri smiled.

"Oh, that's nice. How's Lord Gaara doing?" Matsuri asked.

Baki thought for a minute.

"Hmm...Kankuro didn't really mention him. Or Temari." Baki said.

Matsuri's smile literally twisted into a frown.

"What? Omigosh! What if Gaara's dead?" Matsuri asked in a paranoid way.

Baki was now paranoid too.

"Qu-Quick, Matsuri! Go get the elders! We're going to need help for funeral plans!" Baki ordered.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Back At The Jail...**

Kankuro looked shocked as he hung up the phone.

"He didn't believe anything I just said..." Kankuro said in shock as he walked over to Gaara.

Gaara sighed.

"Why did you call Baki? He couldn't have done anything, since he's several miles away!" Gaara said.

Kankuro sighed.

"Yeah...hey, maybe you can call somebody useful. But please call someone that can bust us out, too!" Kankuro said.

Gaara nodded and he walked over to the phone. Then he called one person that he knew would help.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile With Temari, Lily, And Nina...**

The three girls were walking through the town. Suddenly Temari's cell phone started ringing.

Nina looked around the area.

"What that noise, Temari?" Nina asked.

Lily looked at Temari.

"Oh, it's just my cell. Let me see who it is..." Temari replied as she opened her cell phone. "Hello?" Temari answered.

"Temari, it's me, Gaara." Gaara's voice said on the other line.

Temari smiled.

"Hey, Gaara! What's up?" Temari asked.

"SAVE US! THE HORROR!" Kankuro's voice screamed in the background.

Nina and Lily heard the scream and their eyes widened.

Temari gasped.

"Was that Kankuro?" Temari asked.

"Yes! Now listen to me, we're in jail." Gaara said.

Temari's eyes widened.

"What? Jail! How the heck did this happen?" Temari asked.

"Earlier today, Kankuro decided that we should go into town to hang out. But he tried to drive the RV. And then we were going the wrong. This happened, and that happened, and we got into a car chase with the cops. Look, we're in jail, Kankuro made me sing, and getting claustrophobic!" Gaara said.

Temari was now shocked, and angry at Kankuro.

"Okay, that's horrible! Tell me the address to the jail so I can come get you." Temari said.

There was a pause for three seconds.

"Uh...it's somewhere on Wave Street. Just look for the building that has in big letters 'JAIL' on a sign." Gaara said.

Temari nodded.

"Alright, Gaara! And don't panic! I'll be there soon!" Temari said.

Then she hung up the cell and turned to face the very confused Lily and Nina.

"Gaara and Kankuro are in jail!" Temari said.

Lily gasped. And Nina tilted her head.

"What's 'jail' Mari?" Nina asked.

Temari's face fell.

"It's a terrible place for criminals, Nina." Temari replied.

Nina's face fell.

"Then why is Gaara in there? And who's Kankuro?" Nina asked.

Lily smiled.

"Kankuro is her other brother. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help rhyming that!" Lily said.

Temari and Nina sighed.

"...Anyway! We have to save them! I know that there's no way that Gaara would be in jail! But Kankuro...well, I can understand!" Lily said.

Temari crossed her arms.

"Acording to Gaara, they were speeding and had a police chase..." Temari said.

Nina gasped.

"We...we have to bust them out! But how can we get there?" Nina asked.

Temari smiled and pulled out her fan.

"I'm gonna ride on my fan. It'll take us there quickly!" Temari said.

Lily put on a determined face and walked up to her.

"I'm coming too." Lily declared.

Temari then had a sly smirk on her face.

"Oh? Are you sure it's not because... your _worried_ about _Gaara~_?" Temari asked.

Lily's eyes widened briefly and then her face turned bright pink.

"It...it is not because of that! It is because of the fact that he's the Kazekage. And as a kage of an allied village, I must do everything in my power to make sure that nothing harms the other village!" Lily said. She was impressed with herself for coming up with an excuse so fast.

Temari snickered.  
"Whatever _you say_, Lily~" Temari said.

Nina then smiled and took a step forward.

"I want to come too! Can I please, Mari and Lily?" Nina asked.

Temari thought for a minute.

"Sure, that's cool with me!" Lily said.

Temari then opened her fan, and she leaped up on top of it with Lily and Nina.

"Hang on girls!" Temari said.

Then a gust of air blew as they took off through the sky real fast.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Forty Minutes To An Hour Later With Gaara And Kankuro...**

Gaara and Kankuro were still in the cell. And Kankuro had a harmonica and was playing a real depressing tune, and Gaara was reading one of his Fruit Basket manga books. The harmonica playing was really getting on his nerves.

The three other guys in the cell were standing against the wall with their hands over their ears complaining about the noise.

Suddenly, the door to the jail opened, and Temari, Lily, and Nina dramatically busted into the building.

"Alright, nobody move!" Nina shouted.

Drew, the first policeman and John, the second policeman looked up at the three girls. The three guys in the cell rose an eyebrow, and Kankuro dropped his harmonica in joy of seeing Temari.

"T-T-Temari!" Kankuro shouted as he ran over to the cell door.

Temari gasped and ran over to the cell with Lily and Nina.

"Kankuro! Gaara! What's going on here?" Temari asked.

Gaara heard Temari's voice and quickly put the book back in his gourd, put the gourd on, and ran over to the cell door.

"Gaara! Your safe!" Lily said in joy as anime tears ran down her eyes.

Nina clapped her hands.

Then the two policemen walked over to the three girls.

"Excuse us, but what are you doing here?" John, the second policeman asked.

Temari put her hands on her hips.

"You have my brothers in there! Let them out! They're innocent!" Temari demanded.

Lily nodded and copied Temari's movements.

"Exactly! Especially Gaara! He's just as innocent as he is hot!" Lily said.

Temari and Nina rose their eyebrows at that last part and looked at the Waterfall kunoichi.

And Kankuro and Gaara looked confused.

Lily's eyes widened at what she said and she shook her head as her face turned bright red.

"...What?" Gaara asked.

Lily then mouthed to him: 'Shut it!'.

Temari then scowled at the two policemen.

"Oh...so the 60's hippie and the goody two shoes are your brothers, miss?" Drew, the first policeman asked.

Nina rose an eyebrow.  
"('60's hippie'? 'Goody two shoes'? What is that?)" Nina thought.

Temari pointed.

"Yes, they are! Now let 'em out!" Temari demanded.

"No can do, miss. They broke the law by..." Drew, the first policeman stopped mid sentence. "**Speeding and being rebels. They must now suffer cruelly at the cold, blood stained hands of the system! And nothing will ever save their selves from the terror...of the LAW!**" He added in his deep and scary voice.

Temari's eyes widened, Lily gulped, Nina screamed, Gaara's eyes widened, and Kankuro's face turned pale in reaction to the voice.

When Temari recovered from shock, she clenched her hands into fists and scowled with her face turning red with anger.

OH, THAT'S A BUNCH OF USELESS TALK!" Temari shouted.

Everybody jumped at the outburst.

Temari scowled even more and walked up to the two policemen.

"My brother's are innocent! They would NEVER do ANYTHING to break the law! I don't care if you are policemen, Gaara's the Kazekage of the village we're from, ya know! And he's the LEADER! IF YOU ARREST HIM, YOUR PRETTY MUCH ARRESTING THE PRESIDENT OR SOMETHING! And THAT is against the law itself! Now don't tell me to wait around, don't tell me to leave, I'll just tell you BOTH to go to HELL! Now open that DAMN CELL and let them out before your lying on the floor DEAD!" Temari yelled at the policemen as she cornered them up.

The two policemen looked shocked, Lily's mouth was wide open as she covered Nina's ears, Kankuro smirked, the three guys in the cell looked shocked, and Gaara's eyes widened.

Temari huffed and crossed her arms waiting for a response. From the two shocked policemen.

".....Open the cell, Drew." John, the second policeman, said to Drew, the first policeman.

Temari smirked in triumph as Drew, the first policeman sulked over to the cell. He then opened it and Kankuro and Gaara ran out without hesitation.

Lily had a big smile on her face as she pulled her hands away from Nina's ears and ran over to Gaara.

"Sis, that was incredible!" Kankuro said as he ran over to Temari.

Temari smirked and winked.

"Yeah, I know!" Temari replied.

Nina smiled and ran over to Gaara as well and they talked a little, and Drew, the first policeman, closed the cell door.

"Well, we're finally free! But how are we going to get back to East Ville?" Kankuro asked.

Lily spoke up.

"Well, we flew here most of the way on Temari's fan. But then we found the RV parked to the side of the road a few miles away from this place. So he drove the rest of the way!" Lily said.

Nina giggled.

"Yeah! And we parked the RV just outside the building. We can drive back to East Ville!" Nina said.

Temari smiled.

"Let's go!" Temari said.

…................................................................................................................................................................

Then they left the jail and to RV to get back to East Ville. The sun was now started to set as they got inside of the RV

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile At The Jail...**

The three guys in the cell were all sitting on the bench. Then John, the second policeman opened the cell.

"You with the black hair, it's time for your phone call." He said.

The guy with the raven/black hair nodded and stood up.

"Of course." He said.

Then they walked over to the phone and the guy with black hair dialed a number.

"Lord Orochimaru? Yes, I'd like to join you. I've been kicked out of the Akatsuki and I want to get revenge on the leader." The guy said.

"Hehe...very well, Itachi Uchiha! I'll have good use for you..." Orochimaru's voice said on the other line.

Itachi smirked.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**Back With Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Nina, And Lily In The RV...**

Temari was in the driver's seat of the RV, Kankuro was in the back eating a piece of cake, Nina was sitting in a chair, and Gaara and Lily were sitting on the couch and Gaara was playing his DS.

"So...this has been really weird day for you guys, right?" Lily asked.

Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much..." Gaara said.

Nina smiled.

"Well I am glad that you guys are safe!" Nina said.

Lily smiled.

"So am I!" Lily said.

Temari noticed Gaara was playing his DS and growled. She then smirked and made the window by the couch go down.

"Well, I guess we should be heading back to East Ville..." Temari said.

Temari then put the key into the ignition and started up the RV.

But yet again, it made a rough vibration.

The vibration made Kankuro go backwards out of the chair he was sitting in and his cake was flung in Temari's hair, Nina fall to the floor on her knees, Gaara's DS was flung out the window, and Lily was thrown over on Gaara.

Temari then gasped when she felt cake in her hair, then she turned around.

"Um...is everybody alright?" Temari asked.

Temari turned around to see Kankuro on the floor on his back with his chair on him, Nina flat on her face mumbled something about injured knees, and Gaara was laying on the couch on his back with Lily on top of him.

Lily's face turned bright red, and she could have sworn she saw Gaara's face turn bright pink. She then sighed.

"Well...since I'm here, I might as well do this..." Lily said.

Lily then crashed her lips on Gaara's, kissing him with much passion put in it.

Kankuro growled at the scene.  
"...I wish that was me." Kankuro said as Lily pulled away

Temari sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she started driving away.

"(Well...at least I got rid of Gaara's DS! I'm certain that he'll _never_ find it again! Now to just head back to East Ville...)" Temari thought as she smiled.

Continued.

…................................................................................................................................................................

So? How is it? I decided to make this chapter EXTRA long for a certain reason. Anyway, there's a few things I'd like you to do when you review:

1, Tell me what you think about the running gag with Gaara's DS.

2, Tell me what you like or don't like about the story's plot.

3, Tell me who Gaara should end up with. Lily, Yumi, or neither?

4, Tell me if there's anything in the plot that isn't explained.

Can you do that when you review? That would be good! ^_^

**The reason why I made this chapter EXTRA long is because I still need to update a couple of other stories. And because I was going attempt to post a new story soon and I still need to write the rest of it. But I will update as soon as I do that! ;)**

Before I forget, I used the song 'Distance' by Long Shot Party. That song is used in the second opening song for Naruto Shippuden. I know half of the lyrics to the song. But I had to go and look up the rest. :)

Read and review!


	18. Heading To North City!

Author's Note: I hope this chapter's alright. It took some time to sort out what events our little trio was going into next!

WARNING: There's a little strong language at one part. But that is only because of the character being upset! So don't freak out and complain to me...

Anyway, please forgive the OOC moments and the very hideous line breaks.

I think my laptop just loves to destroy everything I type...-_- It gets real old fast...

Random Disclaimer: Nothing mentioned in this fic is mine! But I suppose that the OC's Yumi and Lily are...

…...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Seventeen...

The next morning, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Lily, and Nina finally arrived back at East Ville. They decided to sleep in the RV during the night before. Which of course, Lily wasn't trilled about. Because Kankuro kept flirting with her endlessly.

...And on his last attempt, Lily punched him in the face. Which gave him a very noticeable black eye on his left eye. Gaara tried to convince Lily to heal it since she was a medical ninja, but she refused to.

Then Gaara kept talking in his sleep about Yumi, his DS, and the new volume of Fruit Basket. Temari was severely annoyed by that, so she randomly pulled out a giant cork and put in his mouth similar to the way Spongebob did to Patrick in a Spongebob Squarepants episode.

And then the teens plus Nina somehow survived the night and returned.

…...

**Outside Of The Hotel At The Beach Resort...**

Gaara, Kankuro, Nina, and Lily literally fell out of the RV the minute they opened the doors. And Temari calmly got out, closing the door behind her.

"Thank goodness that's over!" Lily said as she stood up and brushed her hair out of her face.

Nina nodded.

"Yeah! That was probably the strangest night I ever had!" Nina said as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her shirt.

Gaara, and Kankuro stood up as well. They were just glad to be back at East Ville and not in jail with a bunch of freaks.

"...Nina, your parents are probably worried about you." Temari said to Nina.

Nina gasped.

"Oh...your right, Mari! I need to go let them know that I'm okay! See you later!" Nina said as she ran back into the hotel.

Lily then smiled as she walked up to Gaara.

"So Gaara, how much longer are you guys staying here?" Lily asked.

Gaara thought for a minute, then he remembered what Temari had said.

"...About three more days. Why are you asking?" Gaara replied.

Lily blushed and glanced at her feet.

"Well...I was just curious was all, no big deal!" Lily said.

Kankuro and Temari looked suspicious at Lily. And she noticed that and quickly pressed her fingers together, disappearing ninja-style.

When she left, the three siblings glanced at each other, unsure of what to do next.

"Well...what now?" Gaara asked.

Temari then smiled.

"...We could do something together. After all, that _is_ why we even came here on this trip!" Temari said.

Kankuro sighed.

"Aw...c'mon, sis! We just got back here to East Ville, and I just wanna go lie in the sun on the beach and stare at the hot girls!" Kankuro whined.

Gaara blinked and then he turned to look at Kankuro.

"Is that your entire life?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro smirked.

"Well...duh! It's like how your entire life is sand and paperwork" Kankuro shot back at Gaara.

Temari groaned and put her hands over her eyes.

"...I guess I'm the only sane one..." Temari muttered to herself.

Then the trio decided to just go back into the hotel and get something to eat. But when they arrived inside the hotel, they were got a little shock of a welcome...

"WHAT? THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!" Kankuro yelled angrily as he slammed his hands down on the check in desk.

Temari scowled at the man behind the desk.

"It really is! What kind of a screwed up hotel is this?" Temari yelled.

The man behind the counter sighed.

Gaara then walked up to the counter, and unlike Kankuro and Temari, he was calm.

"...Tell us why your _kicking us out_ of the hotel." Gaara said with no emotion whatsoever in his voice.

Then the man behind the counter furrowed his eyebrows together and pulled out a very long list from the drawer.

"Well according to this list, you three have done quite a lot to this hotel in the few days you've been here: you destroyed the road, street lights, people, and other cars with your RV-" The man named off.

Temari and Gaara both deadpanned and looked at Kankuro, who just ignored them.

"-You tried to repaint your room walls, you've turned one of the maids into a soldier, you've tried to steal some Absolute Boyfriend manga, you've filled your room with sand, you've caused uproars in the restaurant with your friends, you've been carrying around illegal dolls, and top everything off: you've been inside one of the guests named Lily's room past the hours visitors are allowed!" The man finished naming off.

Kankuro looked shocked and then he scowled.

"MY PUPPETS AREN'T ILLEGAL TO CARRY AROUND AND THEY _AREN'T_ DOLLS! AND THE COLORS IN MY ROOM WERE LAME! AND I JUST WANTED TO BE FREE FROM THE SYSTEM AND RIDE IN MY RV!" Kankuro yelled as he freaked out.

Temari then growled.

"And what makes you think I was stealing the manga? I was just borrowing it my friend Denise, for your information Mr. 'Know It All'! AND me and Denise were just eating at the restaurant but we didn't mean to cause an uproar!" Temari yelled as she glared at the man.

Then Gaara's eye twitched in annoyance.

"For your information, I just wanted the maid to open a bottle of sunscreen, I didn't know she would turn into a soldier with her sickle. And, I was just bored one night and decided to count all the sand I have, AND is it that wrong to visit a guest? Don't think so." Gaara said.

The man scowled as he leaned over the counter.

"Look, you three siblings are freaks! Now get your crazy selves 'outta here!" The man demanded as he pointed towards the door.

Then, Yumi suddenly ran up with her parents. Yumi looked a tad different though, her hair was cut shorter and just went past her shoulders as opposed to when it went way down her back.

"What the heck is going on here?" Mr. Haruna shouted.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro turned around to see the familiar faces that helped them out before.

Yumi's eyes widened when she saw them, although they were all in the same hotel she had just seen them.

"Hey, long time no see! It's you guys!" Yumi said as she ran up to them.

Temari gasped.

"Yumi! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Temari said.

Yumi giggled.

"Yes it has been!" Yumi said.

Yumi then rose an eyebrow when she felt a hand in her hair. She then turned her head to see Kankuro running his hands through her hair.

"You hair seems different. It was much longer last time I saw you..." Kankuro said.

Yumi furrowed her eyebrows together and inched away from him uncomfortably.

"Yeah...I got my hair cut..." Yumi said warily.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruna looked at the scene confused.

Kankuro smirked and continued to run his fingers through Yumi's hair.

Gaara crossed his arms and looked at the scene.

Yumi continued to try and inch away but he just pulled her back.

"I preferred it longer, but it's nice this way too! In fact, it's even more wavier then when it was longer! Yumi, you are just gorgeous!" Kankuro said.

Yumi was now super annoyed. She was okay with Kankuro at first when she met him. But now she's not so fond of him, and he severely creeps her out.

Temari scowled.

"Okay Kankuro, that's enough." Temari said.

Mrs. Haruna spoke up.

"Er...yes it is, dear." She said uneasily.

But Kankuro continued to run his fingers through her hair, Gaara finally stopped him by pulling him away with sand.

Kankuro crossed his arms and looked at Gaara annoyed.

"...Jealously will get you nowhere." Kankuro commented.

Gaara then closed his eyes as if he was trying to be calm.

"...Neither will hopelessly flirting." Gaara commented as he opened his eyes.

Then the man at the counter coughed, trying to get everybody's attention back to the topic. Everybody then blinked and turned to look at him, and they reverted back to be being angry.

"Anyway...what the heck is going on here?" Yumi asked the man.

The man scowled and pointed at Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"Those _hooligans of horror_, have destroyed this hotel and beach resort! The owner is going to drown me in the pool when she hears about the damage!" The man said angrily.

Temari scowled and huffed.

"And he says he's kicking us out!" Temari added.

Yumi and her parents gasped. Then Mr. Haruna scowled and walked up to the check in desk.

"You can't do that to them!" Mr. Haruna shouted.

Yumi scowled and ran by her dad's side.

"My dad's right! That's really unnecessary and it's...disgraceful!" Yumi shouted.

The man at the check in desk crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow.

"Mr. and Mrs Haruna, do you and your daughter know these freaks?" The man asked as he pointed at Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

Mr. Haruna growled.

"Yes, yes we do!" He replied.

…...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Outside The Hotel One Second Later...**

Gaara was face first on the ground, Kankuro was mashed against a street light, Temari was on her side on the ground draped over Yumi, and Mr. and Mrs. Haruna were tangled up in a bush. And everybody's luggage was in suitcases thrown in random directions.

"And all of you, STAY OUT!" The man at the check in desk shouted angrily as he stood next to a very large man wearing a skull t-shirt and ripped jeans cracking his knuckles.

Then the man at the check in desk, and the man in the skull t-shirt walked back inside the hotel and slammed the doors shut.

Everybody groaned and stood up.

"...I can not believe we just got kicked out." Temari commented as she wiped the dust off her infamous black kimono.

Yumi nodded in agreement and picked the leaves out of her hair.

"...I know. That was horrible." Yumi said as her face fell.

Kankuro then grinned and picked up his suitcase.

"Well, at least we still have our luggage! And we...have each other!" Kankuro said.

Temari smiled.

"...Kankuro's actually right..." Temari muttered.

Yumi and Gaara looked shocked.

"You have to be kidding!" Both Yumi and Gaara said in complete shock.

Kankuro scowled at the two.

"What's so shocking about that?" Kankuro asked, offended.

Temari smirked and pat her brother on the shoulder.

"Let's face it Kankuro, your never right." Temari said.

Kankuro scowled even more.

Then Yumi's parents sighed and picked up their luggage. The truth was, they were really sick of being kicked out of hotels. They have been kicked out of at least eleven hotels since they've been married. The first time was when they went to a hotel after the wedding. Let's just say that...the bellhop was severely scarred for life when he accidentally walked in on the two..._having a little fun in the bed_.

"What now? It's not like we can enjoy the rest of this trip without a vehicle..." Mrs. Haruna said.

Gaara blinked.

"What? But you have an RV, right?" Gaara asked.

Yumi's face fell and she shook her head.

"Not anymore, Gaara. Our RV was stolen by some weird guy with red eyes." Yumi said, there was evident disappointment in her tone.

Temari suddenly gasped.

"Wait! Our RV was stolen by a guy with sharingan...that might be the same man!" Temari said.

Yumi and her parents looked confused.

"What the heck is a 'sharingan', Temari?" Yumi asked.

Kankuro rose an eyebrow.

"(...It's obvious why Yumi and her parents don't know about the sharingan. After all, they aren't ninja. They're regular chakra-less people. I don't know their story about why the were in the Hidden Sand, because they obviously know nothing about the ninja lands. What's up with these people and their totally hot daughter?)" Kankuro thought as he stared at the Haruna family suspiciously.

Temari's face fell slightly and she looked at the family.

"Do you guys have any other vehicles? You can't just walk on the roads! Especially when you don't live here and aren't familiar with the area!" Temari said.

Yumi brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"It's not like we have a choice. After all, we don't have all that much money and could hardly even afford that _cheap_ RV." Yumi said as sad violin music started playing in the background. "...W-we were always middle-class. Even my parents were before they met. We don't have much money...and then when Mom lost her job...it made things w-worse. We just wanted to finally have a normal family vacation. Was that too much to ask, Temari? We just...wanted to be a family." Yumi sadly explained, the violin music continued in the background.

Temari's face fell and she looked near tears from that story. And Gaara just looked down at the ground.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruna were silent, soaking in the sad music from the violin.

After three very awkward seconds, the sad violin music as still playing. Everybody was annoyed by that and they turned around to see Kankuro playing the 'world's smallest violin' with a sad look on his face.

Yumi scowled and swiped the violin right out of his hands.

Gaara then spoke up.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? You could join us in our RV." Gaara asked.

Yumi perked up, and so did her parents.

Temari grinned.

"Yeah! You guys have helped us out in so many ways, we should return the helpfulnessand help _you_ out!" Temari agreed.

Yumi blushed slightly.

"Sounds great! You three siblings are quite the friendly people. That's real nice to know!" Mr. Haruna said.

Kankuro then entered the conversation.

"Alright, let's head off!" Kankuro announced as he took off for the RV.

Everybody blinked. And Temari sighed and grabbed Kankuro's shoulder before he made it to the door.

"Kankuro, first we have to decide where to go." Temari said.

Mrs. Haruna giggled.

"Yes, be patient!" She said between giggles.

Then Gaara randomly looked at the ground and saw something familiar.

It was blue...and...had his name on it...

This object was non other then...(DUNDUNDUN...) his DS! (Yay! It makes it's next appearance!)

"(Is that my DS? How did it end up here?)" Gaara thought.

Gaara looked over to see Kankuro and Temari with Yumi and her parents. They were debating on where to head next. So he stealthily got some sand from his gourd out, and a long sliver of it flew over to the DS and picked it up, then the sand went back in the gourd along with the DS. (It's hard to explain how.)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**A Few Minutes Of Debating Later...**

The sand siblings, Yumi, and Mr. and Mrs. Haruna finally decided where to go next together: They were going to go to a place called 'North City'.

Temari clapped her hands together while smirking.

"Okay, that's settled! Now let's go head off!" Temari said.

Yumi nodded and pulled out a map from her shirt. Which was weird, because there was no way it could fit in the tube top.

"I came prepared by bringing this map, Temari. We can get to North City easily with this thing!" Yumi said as she handed Temari the map.

Then Mr. Haruna spoke up.

"Kids, why don't I drive? After all, your probably exhausted from all the driving, Temari." Mr. Haruna said.

Gaara meanwhile, was reading a Fruit Basket manga. He was mumbling some stuff about 'Zodiac Signs and Koi Koi Fish'

"That sounds good, sir." Temari said as she smiled.

Then Kankuro, Temari, and Yumi's parents got inside the RV to get going. But Yumi and Gaara were still outside.

Yumi smiled as she looked at Gaara.

"...Are you glad to see me, Gaara?" Yumi asked.

Gaara then put away the manga and...almost smiled.

"...Of course. I really hated having to separate." Gaara replied.

Yumi then giggled.

"Me too. But at least we're back together! And maybe we could spend a lot of time together over the rest of this trip." Yumi said.

Gaara almost smiled again.

"That sounds good, Yumi." Gaara said.

A few seconds passed, and Yumi suddenly leaned in and kissed his cheek before she walked off into the RV.

…...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,-

**Inside The RV...**

Kankuro snickered as he walked away from the window. He had seen everything that Yumi just did.

Temari rolled her eyes at his eavesdropping.

"Kankuro, that wasn't a good thing to do. Knowing Gaara, he probably saw you." Temari commented as she crossed her arms in a scolding way.

Kankuro then grinned and walked over to the couch.

"So what if he did? He'll understand!" Kankuro asked.

Then, Gaara and Yumi entered the RV after putting in everybody's luggage. And once they did, Mr. Haruna started up the RV and it made it's infamous rough vibration.

Yumi's parents weren't affected by it, they were in the front wearing seat belts.

But Kankuro was thrown into the table, Temari slammed into Gaara and they both fell to the floor, and Yumi was thrown forward onto the couch.

"Are you kids okay?" Mrs. Haruna asked, concerned.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruna turned their heads.

They saw Kankuro draped over the table, Temari draped over Gaara's back with him on his face on the floor, and Yumi clinging to the couch with a horrified expression on her face.

Yumi's parents exchanged worried looks and then turned back to the road. They were then heading off.

…..._

**Some Unknown Amount Of Minutes Later...**

Temari was sitting on the couch painting her toenails black, Kankuro was sitting a chair scarfing down a bag of Hershey's Kisses, and Gaara and Yumi were sitting at the table with a bunch of notebook paper and pencils.

"Gaara, there is no way it's going to be possible!" Yumi said.

Gaara just stared at the piece of paper in front of him.

Yumi frowned.

"I mean...think about it! There is no way that _I'll have enough time to woo Elliot_!" Yumi said.

Gaara sighed.

"Why can't I marry one of the hotter guys in _Harvest Moon Sunshine Islands_? Like...Vaughn?" Yumi asked.

Gaara then wrote something down on the piece of paper.

"Because...you'll spend so much time with Vaughn that...you will forget about me." Gaara replied, not even making eye contact.

Yumi rose an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that _YOU_ are insecure about something?" Yumi asked suspiciously.

Gaara then looked up at Yumi with no emotion at all on his face.

"...No. But I was hinting at it..." Gaara replied.

Temari rose an eyebrow as she listened to their crazy conversation.

"Kankuro, what the heck are they talking about?" Temari asked as she swiftly moved the brush over her big toe's nail.

Kankuro continued to stuff a **HUGE** handful of Hershey's Kisses.

"Mph..grts...Laara...toezf...mpghsr...laser..." Kankuro said as he tried to chew all the Hershey's Kisses.

Temari scowled and threw a book at the puppeteer.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you idiot! It's no wonder you can't get a date!" Temari scolded.

Yumi then smiled and blushed as she scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"Gaara...the only reason why I want to marry Vaughn, is because he reminds me of you! Only your just a tad hotter. But if I do marry Vaughn, I won't forget you." Yumi said.

Temari groaned.

Gaara closed his eyes and nodded.

"Well...alright, Yumi. You can marry Vaughn. But I'm going to marry his cousin, Julia." Gaara said.

Yumi's eyes widened and then she scowled and looked very upset.

"...I DON'T WANT YOU TO MARRY HER! SHE'S AN ANNOYING BITCH OF A HARVEST MOON CHARACTER! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOUR NOT GOING TO MARRY HER, AND THAT'S FINAL, DAMMIT!" Yumi yelled.

Gaara blinked, Temari choked on her own saliva, Kankuro's eyes widened and he swallowed his Hershey's Kisses with a loud 'GULP', and Yumi's parents gasped.

Yumi realized what she just shouted and gulped and sunk into her seat.

"Yumi, your grounded for using that kind of language!" Mr. Haruna shouted.

Yumi sighed.

"(...I brought it on to myself...but still Julia IS that. She's an annoying bitch of a character just like _Selena_...)" Yumi thought.

…..._

**Later In The RV Again...**

Temari was still painting her toenails on the couch, Kankuro was sitting cross-legged on the floor reading a comic book, Yumi was in the bathroom trying to brush the bad language she used off her tongue, and Gaara was sitting in a chair absentmindedly making sand float through the air and connect into big slivers.

Suddenly, Mr. Haruna slammed down on the brakes. And the infamous rough vibration occurred again.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruna yet again weren't affected by it.

But Temari was thrown off the couch and her brush that had nail polish on it was flung into Gaara's face, Kankuro was thrown over onto the RV's kitchen counter and his comic book was thrown against Mrs. Haruna's head, in the bathroom: Yumi fell onto the toilet, and Gaara fell to floor but caught himself with his sand.

"Kids, are you okay?" Mrs. Haruna asked as she turned around.

Mrs. Haruna turned around to see: Temari on the floor struggling to get up, Kankuro draped over the kitchen counter mumbling something about fireworks and math-books, and Gaara was sitting in the chair with Kankuro's comic book in his lap and Temari's black nail polish all under his eyes; making his infamous insomnia rings around his eyes appear even more darker and then usual.

Kankuro then groaned and walked over to the seat.

"Why did you stop?" Kankuro asked, annoyed.

Yumi then walked out of the bathroom with toothpaste all over her lips and she was rubbing her left kneecap.

"The RV needs more gas." Mr. Haruna said.

Kankuro curiously looked over Mr. Haruna's shoulder to see that the meter was pretty much on 'E'. Then he scowled.

"C'mon, wimps! We could make it all the way to North City and back! We've hardly used it up! THE SYSTEM MAY BELIEVE THAT THAT ISN'T A LOT, BUT I DO! DEFY THE SYSTEM!" Kankuro shouted.

Gaara was annoyed by his brother's shouting. He threw the comic book to the floor (which landed in Temari's lap) and walked over to Kankuro.

"Kankuro, your still being a '60's hippie' like what the policemen said." Gaara commented.

Yumi wiped the toothpaste off her lips and walked over to the brothers.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yumi asked.

Temari then stood up and threw the comic book over on the couch.

"Gaara and Kankuro were arrested yesterday. The policemen _claimed_ that they were being hooligans and stuff. They called Kankuro a '60's hippie', and they called Gaara a 'goody two shoes'." Temari explained as Yumi rose an eyebrow. "By the way Yumi, what is a 'hippie' and a 'goody two shoes'?" Temari asked as she turned to her.

Gaara looked at Yumi.

"Yeah, we'd like to know." Gaara said.

Yumi then smiled.

"Um...well a 'hippie' is a person from the 60's who did stuff like get high on drugs and wear clothes with flower patterns. They had VERY long hair, and they lived in small buses decorated with wild colors and peace signs. They believed that the system was wrong and they wanted to spread peace for something across the world. And in a nutshell: They were total peacemakers and pacifists. And now they're gone after the war." Yumi explained.

Kankuro looked shocked. And Temari snickered.

"THAT'S CRAZY! I AM NOT LIKE THAT! I AM _NOT_ A HIPPIE!" Kankuro screamed at the top of his lungs.

Gaara just smirked slightly at that.

"And a 'goody two shoes' is a term that originated from a child story about a young lady who lost her shoe and walked around with only one. She was very nice and believed in nice things. And she fell in love with a prince or something that returned her shoe. The term kinda refers to a person as: nice, always does the right thing, and hates doing bad things." Yumi explained, she had to bite her tongue to hold in the laughter that was about to explode out of her.  
Gaara's eyes widened, and Temari was now rolling on the floor in laughter.

Kankuro was laughing himself to death as well.

"...So they called me a 'young lady with one shoe who's a little miss sweetheart'?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro was now rolling on the floor laughing along with Temari.

Yumi giggled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Er...n-not exactly. But..." Yumi said. But she was cut off by her dad.

"If you are all done, we need to fill your RV with more gas I've parked at a gas station. Everybody get out." Mr. Haruna said.

Then Kankuro and Temari stopped laughing and stood up.

**Outside Of The RV...**

Everybody including Yumi's parents got out of the RV. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro didn't understand why Mr. Haruna made them get out. But they let it go.

Gaara, Temari, Yumi, and Kankuro stood by the gas pumps. And Yumi's parents gathered around the gas pump helping each other pick it up. Apparently, the pump was heavy...

Kankuro randomly looked over to the side of the street. And he suddenly grinned and licked his lips.

Gaara noticed Kankuro, and he shook his head in a scolding way.

"Kankuro, will be please not be so crazy?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro licked his lips again and he turned Gaara's head so he could see what he was looking at.

"Look!" Kankuro said as he pointed.

Gaara looked over to the side of the street to see a cafe. Then he sighed.

"I bet they got a lot of good food there! Let's check it out!" Kankuro declared as he grabbed Gaara's arm.

Temari was talking to Mrs. Haruna as Mr. Haruna put the very heavy gas pump into the RV.

Yumi noticed Kankuro grabbing Gaara's arm and she walked over to them.

"What are you guys up to?" Yumi asked.

Gaara pulled away from Kankuro.

"Kankuro is trying to get me to come with him to a cafe." Gaara said.

Kankuro nodded.

"That's right! And even _you_ are comin' with me, Yumi!" Kankuro declared.

Kankuro then grabbed Gaara's arm and Yumi's arm, dragging the two with him against their will.

Gaara and Yumi looked at each other warily as Kankuro dragged them along.

"(How the heck could Kankuro _still_ be hungry! He scarfed down an entire family sized back of Hershey's Kisses!)" Yumi thought.

…...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,..

Mr. Haruna was still filling up the RV. And Mrs. Haruna and Temari were still talking.

"So...then the exact same bear attacked you and your brothers?" Mrs. Haruna asked Temari.

Temari nodded.

"Omigosh! That sounds scary! What happened after that?" Mrs. Haruna asked.

Temari snickered.

"Me, Gaara, and Kankuro ran for our lives...which was weird...Gaara could have used his _sand_ to help us get away!" Temari shouted.

Continued.

…...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...~+~+~~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+

...There, I finally updated! Well, the only question left is...how's this chapter? I'm sorry for any hideous line breaks. I really have no idea what's wrong with my laptop! :'(

Anyway, incase you don't know what Gaara and Yumi were discussing, they were talking about Harvest Moon Sunshine Islands. It's a game in the Harvest Moon series which is developed by the Natsume company. I play the games myself. And I'm a big fan of it. ^_^

The HM series is mainly a farming simulation type. You play as a boy or girl who takes over a farm. And you mostly do farm work, but you also can get married to the marriageable guys/girls in the town.

...Don't know why I just described that. Maybe I just have way too much time on my hands at this moment. ^_-

Anyway, I'm not exactly sure when I'll update. It might be at a random time whenever I can.

_Read and review~_ :)


	19. One Heck Of An Afternoon!

Author's Note: Okay, I finally got around to updating! Sorry 'bout that! I was trying to concentrate on other fics. This chapter is kinda random. But hey, that's what a humor story is sometimes! Yeah, there's a few OOC moments probably. If you get all mad over it...*Grins evilly and grabs Salamander from Kankuro* you won't want to know what'll happen!

Random Disclaimer: I own none of the mentioned anime, chips, candy, stores, movies, video games, or characters that are mentioned in this chapter or later chapters! :)...Wait...that's not right! I'm supposed to be sad! *Types a sad face* :'( Better! ^^'

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Eighteen...

Gaara and Yumi were dragged over to a cafe in the small town. Kankuro smirked as soon as he let go of them.

"What was that?" Yumi asked in annoyance as she scowled.

"I'm...I'm still hungry..." Kankuro confessed as she nervously avoided the two younger teen's gazes.

Yumi's eyes widened and she glanced over at Gaara in dis-belief. He just nodded as if agreeing to something.

Yumi scowled.

"Well, why are we here then? It really makes no sense to me at all!" Yumi said.

Kankuro scratched the back of his neck.

"Actually...I need you guys to come in with me. I can eat all the food I want and not even have to pay for it!" Kankuro said.

Gaara shook his head.

"...What?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro groaned.

"I'm saying, I need you two to play a role in a _diversion_! If timed out just about right, then I won't even have to pay the bill and get a free meal!" Kankuro said.

Gaara and Yumi blinked repeatedly as Kankuro smirked at his 'genus plan'.

"Are you guys in or out?" Kankuro asked.

Yumi put her hands on her hips.

"Why are you like this? My mom makes pretty good food and all you have to do is ask her to make you a meal!" Yumi said.

Kankuro gagged and put his arms in front of him.

"I can't stand your mother's cooking, all right? It's _waaay_ to healthy!" Kankuro said.

Gaara took one look behind him and crossed his arms.  
"I don't see what's wrong with it." Gaara said.

Kankuro frowned.

"...You never eat anything hardly." Kankuro deadpanned.

Gaara blinked and scoffed slightly.

"..._At least I don't wear make-up on my face_..." Gaara whispered to himself.

Kankuro heard that and clenched his hands into fists.

"IN OR OUT? Pick right now!" Kankuro shouted.

Yumi crossed her arms.

"Give one good reason why _I _should!" Yumi said.

Kankuro sighed and tapped his foot.

"(...She's good. Yumi's very hot and yet so clever and sassy...heh, one good highlight of this trip is her. Let me see how I can do this...)" Kankuro thought as he smirked.

Gaara inwardly gasped and then leaned over in Yumi's ear.

"..._Kankuro is up to something_,_ Yumi_. _Be on your toes_..." Gaara whispered.

Yumi nodded and smiled.

Some stuff he could do to get Gaara and Yumi to agree with him entered the puppeteers thoughts. And Kankuro being Kankuro, he just had to go with the most childish way: blackmail. He then smirked evilly and crossed his arms; he knew he would have them.

"Yumi, help me or I'll tell Gaara about all the things you talk about in your sleep!" Kankuro declared as he looked at Yumi.

Yumi's eyes widened and her skin paled.

"Wha-Kankuro..." Yumi said, speechless. She was shocked that he knew about what she would talk about in her sleep.

Kankuro nodded.

"That's right." Kankuro said, smirking even more. He then turned to look at his little brother. "And Gaara, help me out or...I'll get you drunk _somehow_, and make you dance weirdly. Then I'll video it and post it on Youtube!" Kankuro said.

Gaara blinked and then time stood still for him. It seemed everything stopped and the world had just come crashing down. ...It didn't literally, but it seemed like it very much!

Yumi's face fell and she kicked a stone in the road; Kankuro had won.

"...We're in." Yumi mumbled.

Kankuro clapped his hands together and smirked evilly, a sharp breeze blew through the area as a random flashlight appeared between Kankuro's fingers and shined on him.

"Wonderful..." Kankuro mumbled. Then he started laughing evilly afterwards.

Yumi blinked and then inched closer to Gaara.

"_Gaara_, _he's lost his mind_!" Yumi whispered.

Gaara shook his head and then gently pushed Yumi back up to her feet from where she was leaning against him.

"_Don_'_t worry_. _Haven_'_t you caught on to the fact that Kankuro_'_s weird_, _Yumi_?" Gaara whispered back.

The random flashlight disappeared and Kankuro tilted his head.

"What are you whispering?" Kankuro asked.

Yumi giggled and then walked up to Kankuro.

"...Don't worry about it. Let's go and get this moronic thing over with..." Yumi said with annoyance in her tone as she brushed past Kankuro and walked over to the door of the cafe.

Kankuro was pushed back towards Gaara. And they both blinked and stared at her as she entered; well, Kankuro was looking more towards her rear.

"...How do you get so lucky?" Kankuro asked Gaara as he turned around.

Gaara glanced at him through the corner of his eye and was very confused at that.

"...Why can't I get girls like that? And why the heck do brunettes always fall for you?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara didn't catch on to what Kankuro meant (Thank goodness). And he sighed.

"I don't get it." Gaara said as he walked into the cafe.

Kankuro stood there feeling like a loser. Then he remembered he was going to get some food when the aroma of steak caught him. He then dashed into the cafe after his misunderstood little brother and his cute girlfriend like a madman.

…...

**Back At The Gas Station...**

Mr. Haruna was struggling to get the gas pump out of the RV. And Temari and Mrs. Haruna were still standing by the side of the RV chatting away. None of them had even realized that Gaara, Yumi, and Kankuro left the area and deserted the all together.

"...And...that's what happened?" Mrs. Haruna asked Temari as she giggled and brushed a strand of her light brown hair out of her eyes.

Temari giggled slightly and wiped her eyes, seemingly trying to wipe away her tears of laughter.

"Yeah...apparently, Ino didn't like Kankuro attempting to kiss her. _That wasn't too surprising_. And she gasped and chewed him out in front of everybody at the New Years Eve party we threw and invited the Leaf ninja to. Because of that, only two couples were able to kiss at midnight and Naruto didn't get the chance to kiss Hinata like he wanted to. Kankuro was so humiliated after that...but I think he deserved it for causing an uproar and ruining me and Shikamaru's kiss!" Temari said.

Mrs. Haruna giggled.

Mr. Haruna still struggled to get the gas pump out of the RV. Either he was very weak, or the pump was made really small. He also got some of the gas on his shirt when it squirted out...

…...

**Back With Gaara, Kankuro, And Yumi Inside The Cafe...**

The three entered the cafe and were met by a nice aroma of some good food. It was a small little cafe, but it appeared to be comfortable and peaceful; excluding the fact that there was an obviously pregnant, auburn colored hair teenager of about seventeen years chewing out a teenage boy at the counter who was shaking life a leaf and mumbling something about 'Never gonna invite a girl to my house ever again'.

"Hey, pretty cool place. I like it here..." Kankuro said as he glanced around.

"**WHAT? YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO GET A JOB? HOW THE HECK DO YOU EXPECT TO SUPPORT ME AND THE TRIPLETS WITHOUT A DANG JOB, Kyle?**"

Gaara, Yumi, and Kankuro blinked reapeatedly and looked over at the two.

"...I-I d-d-d-don't know! I-I-I wa-wasn't re-really thinking...wh-when y-y-you told me um...th-that it was gonna b-be tr-triplets..."

"**YOU ARE SO INCONSIDERATE! Some boyfriend you are!**"

Kankuro stared in awkward silence.  
"Actually...I'm starting to have doubts about this place..." Gaara commented.

The pregnant girl then growled and slapped the boy in the face. Then she straightened her really tight top and stormed out of the building leaving behind her scarred for life boyfriend and stunned customers and employees behind.

"...L-L-Leah! C-c-come back! I-I-I'm sorry!"

Yumi yelped and backed up as the boy dashed past her and out the door after the girl.

The two brothers and the girl exchanged confused glances in extremely awkward silence from the scene they (sadly) witnessed.

"...Awkward." Yumi mumbled as she blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Way awkward..." Gaara said.

Kankuro nodded.

=========================================================================[

…...

Later, Kankuro ordered enough food for at least ten people to eat. Gaara and Yumi sat beside each other in the same booth, and were to freaked out by his enormous appetite to realize that the bill would be very expensive.

"...Excuse me?" A female voice asked.

Gaara and Yumi looked up to see a waitress standing by the table. She looked about eighteen and had short and messy blond hair with a red streak in it. She also had pale brown eyes and was wearing a simple uniform.

"Um...what?" Gaara asked.

The waitress smiled and had a knowing look in her eye as she giggled.

"Your boyfriend's cute, but...isn't he older then you are?" The waitress asked Gaara who was sitting by the edge.

Yumi blinked and then she gasped; catching on.

Gaara realized that the waitress thought that Kankuro was his boyfriend. It took all of his strength not to gag right there and pretty much lose what little food he did eat.

"He-NO! HE ISN'T HIS BOYFRIEND! THEY'RE BROTHERS, YOU SICK YAOI FANGIRL WITH YOUR MIND IN THE GUTTER!" Yumi shouted indignantly as she waved her hands back and forth.

That made Kankuro choke on the strawberry shortcake he was literally inhaling. He then looked shocked as he made crazy choking noises with the cake caught in his throat.

Gaara's eyes widened and he immediately ducked just as Kankuro spit out the cake he choked on, the cake then sailed through the air and would have hit Gaara in the face if he hadn't dodged.

The waitress blinked and then blushed and waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh! Sorry about the confusion..." The waitress mumbled as she scratched her cheek.

Kankuro then sighed.

The waitress then bit her lip and avoided eye contact with the annoyed teens.

"Um...so are you finished with your meal?" The waitress asked.

Gaara and Yumi shook their heads and pointed at Kankuro who just smirked.

"...Yeah I guess." Kankuro said.

The waitress smiled.

"Great, now we won't have you freaking out people with your huge appetite! _Hmm_..._he_'_s kinda cute though_. _I wonder how he would look without that odd black suit and without that stupid hat_..." The waitress said but whispered the last part to herself.

Yumi then forced a smile and leaned back in her seat. She was still very freaked out from the fact that the waitress was a yaoi fangirl. Since she isn't.

Kankuro looked at the bill which the waitress gave him and squinted at the odd letters.

"...What the heck is all this?" Kankuro asked as he waved the bill around.

Gaara sighed and grabbed the bill.

"I'll read it. I studied English and how to translate it during the time we first set off for East Ville." Gaara said.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes.

"I could have studied it too, you know. But...at least I did learn _some_!" Kankuro said.

Gaara nodded and started reading the bill. Then his eyes widened when he saw that.

Yumi gasped and waved her hand in front of Gaara's face to make sure he wasn't dead or going to pass out by the way he looked.

"Well? Gaara! Hello? Hey! Gaara? Gray? Grant? GARY? STEVEN?" Yumi shouted.

Kankuro and the waitress gave the two weird looks. It was just so strange how Gaara and Yumi were when together; they were like a living comedy/drama movie.

"...The bill is...is...over one million dollars..." Gaara finally said as he placed it down on the table.

Yumi's eyes widened and she glanced at Kankuro in disbelief who just threw his arms in the air.

"Er...don't you mean, _one million YEN_?" Kankuro asked/corrected.

The waitress rose an eyebrow as if saying 'what the heck is yen?'.

"We don't have that kind of money!" Yumi said. Then she crossed her arms and scowled. "Besides, Kankuro is the one who ordered the food and he ate it all without asking me and Gaara if we wanted some!" Yumi finished as she pointed at Kankuro.

The waitress furrowed her eyebrows together and put her hands on her hips.

"You HAVE to pay this bill either way! I don't care if you're so poor that you can't even by BUBBLE GUM!" The waitress shouted.

Gaara then placed his hand on the table and slowly tapped his fingers against it. And sand stealthily sneaked out of his gourd and under the table and at the waitress's ankles; Yumi noticed this and smirked when she realized what he was planning and motioned for him to continue.

Kankuro really had no clue what was going on and just sat there, thinking about how to use Gaara and Yumi as his diversion so could escape without paying. But nothing came to his mind.

"Listen girl, we don't have that kind of money!" Kankuro said.

The waitress scowled even more and lowered herself down in front of Kankuro's face, it didn't occur to the weird Sand ninja that he was face to face with a girl and that it would give him a good chance to kiss her right there.

Sand continued to sneakily wrap around the waitress's ankles. And when Gaara noticed that, he then stopped and then inwardly smirked. Because, why the heck would he let anybody see him smirk anyway? It's unreal!

Gaara looked at his brown-haired girlfriend and motioned for her to stand up with him. She smiled and did so.

Kankuro and the waitress continued to glare at each other; their faces only centimeters apart.

"_Gaara_, _do it right now_." Yumi whispered as she rolled up the sleeves on her purple camouflage shirt.

Gaara nodded and then clenched his hands into fists; which caused the sand on the waitress's ankles to tighten and pull.

The waitress's eyes widened and she yelped as she tried to back up, but tripped and fell backwards. The sand then flew up in the air (all the other people in the restaurant watched in awe.) and grabbed her by the arm in a not so tight grip.

Kankuro blinked and then he gasped when he realized what happened.

"Alright! You knocked that devil waitress out cold, Gaara! Let's hurry and get the heck out of here!" Kankuro said as he dashed to the cafe's exit.

However, another waitress who looked about fifty three with long gray and greasy hair quickly whipped out a cell phone.

"CODE RED! CODE RED! WE HAVE THREE FREAKS THAT WON'T PAY THE BILL! What do they look like? Well there's two males and a female! What? Yeah, one of the males is very fat and is wearing an ugly black suit with a mummified doll on his back! Uh-huh? Way insane, yes! The younger male has a freaky thing strapped to his back with sand literally obeying his commands. He's also got hair as red as blood and weird clothing! ...Like, totally freaky, ain't it? I HATE IT! And the female is a brunette with big blue eyes and is wearing a purple camouflage shirt with sleeves, a black skirt with some dark blue leggings, and some purple sandals! YES, YOU BIG IDIOT, THAT'S WHAT GIRL'S TYPICALLY WEAR NOW-DAYS!"

Kankuro then sharply turned around and grabbed a hotdog off a man's plate and started eating it as we ran off.

Yumi and Gaara sighed as they saw that scene. They then took off after him.

But before the three 'friends' could get all that far, the waitress that called someone on the cell phone screamed and pointed. Then two bald men wearing skull-shirts with ripped jeans, carrying medieval balls and chains randomly appeared by her side.

"GET THOSE FREAKS!"

Gaara, Yumi, and Kankuro's eyes widened as they looked over their shoulders and saw the two guys chasing them.

"AAAH! RUN FASTER!" Yumi screamed.

Kankuro ducked his head as one of the men nearly cut his head off with the ball and chain.

"I AM, YUMI!" Kankuro screamed.

The three finally made it to the door, and Kankuro slammed the doors open and ran through; Gaara and Yumi were right behind him.

=========================================================================[

…...

Kankuro, Gaara, and Yumi continued to run across roads and through gardens away from the two guys chasing them. It was really seeming like the two would never grow tired. One thing was weird though...why the heck would all that happen just because of not paying a bill?

"We need to get back to Temari and Yumi's parents!" Gaara shouted.

Yumi yelped as one of the ball and chains nearly hit her.

"I know! But we...we can't!" Yumi replied as she picked up her running pace.

Eventually, Yumi couldn't run anymore and collapsed right on the sidewalk.

Gaara and Kankuro gasped. They had just escaped the two guys by sharply turning into somebody's yard while they continued running ahead.

"Yumi!" Kankuro shouted.

Yumi panted as she sat up on her knees; her hair all in her face and her clothes were dirty.

"Yumi..." Gaara said.

Yumi coughed and panted more.

"S-sorry...I-I just..." Yumi said in almost a whisper.

Kankuro nervously looked behind him to make sure the two guys weren't there as Yumi continued to try and catch her breath.

"Are you alright, Yumi?" Gaara asked as he got down close to her.

Yumi blushed and then coughed some more.

"I...I...I can't...can't...can't.." Yumi said between coughs and pants.

Kankuro knocked off his hat (which Mrs. Haruna sewed back for him after it was shredded from when he stuck himself under an old man's van) and ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is so bad! Those goons are going to find us any minute now!" Kankuro said.

Gaara then looked up at Kankuro with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Kankuro, carry her. We can't stay here because those guys will find us." Gaara said.

Kankuro blinked as Yumi continued to cough.

"But...she's heavy! And plus, Yumi claims that I irritate her and that she hates me! What makes you think I'd be able to carry her, Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara sighed and then put his hand behind Yumi's neck, and then he quickly hit it and knocked Yumi out cold which caused Kankuro to blink again.

Gaara caught the unconscious girl before she hit the ground and then looked up at Kankuro with a look that pretty much screamed: 'Carry her right now, JUST DO IT!'.

Kankuro then sighed and picked up the girl carrying her bridal-style. Kankuro looked annoyed, but Inner Kankuro was giggling and planning all kinds of perverted things to do to her while she's out.

Gaara then stood up and took a glance at the girl.

"(_**What the heck was that? C'mon, you totally missed your chance to you know-**_)" A voice inside Gaara's head asked.

Gaara's eyes widened and he took a step back at the sound of the voice; it was a very high pitched voice.

"(_Wha-who? What the heck is this? What was that sound?_)" Gaara asked in his mind.

The voice snickered.

"(_**Oh, sorry for not introducing myself! I am your inner self, Gaara! Refer to me as: 'Inner Gaara'...or I prefer something slang like...'Inner G'!**_)" The voice replied.

Gaara sighed and crossed his arms.

"(_My inner self? Well listen, get out before I make you! I already suffered several years of having a demon already._)" Gaara said in his mind

"(_**...Oh, you mean that Shukaku guy? He's gone? Well good, because it's my turn to take over! I can assure you that you will accept me, Gaara. Because first of all, I'm the inner self you were born with!**_)" Inner Gaara said.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"(_That's so fake. Because nobody is born with an 'inner self'! I have a feeling you're tricking me..._)" Gaara commented in his mind.

"(**...**_**Wait, man! I ain't trickin' nobody here! I'm simply stating that everybody's born with an inner **__**self who's kinda like their uh...opposites who help 'em with stuff! When you were born 'ya had that psycho, Shukaku, sealed with you. But then of course, he took over my job! So all these years I've been hidden within the mind and man, I'm finally free! Whoa yeah! Let's celebrate, man!**_)" Inner Gaara cheered.

Gaara sighed.

Kankuro then rose an eyebrow as he looked at his little brother.

"Um...Gaara? Shouldn't we be running now?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara snapped out his arguing with his inner self and looked at Kankuro.

"Oh, yeah let's go..." Gaara said.

"(**And then we'll invite that hot girl over there's inner self! And we'll bring some drinks, and then we're gonna get a giant stage and sing some awesome rock 'n' roll songs! And not to mention how cold it gets in this mind of yours...hey, ever notice how your brother looks like an moron? If I were you I'd get some rockin' hair gel and...**)" Inner Gaara rambled.

But Gaara tuned out from his inner self's rambling and him and Kankuro started running off with Yumi.

=========================================================================[

…...

**About Five Minutes Later...**

Gaara and Kankuro trudged along through the town with Yumi still unconscious in Kankuro's arms. Luckily, the two guys that were chasing them with balls and chains hadn't found them yet.

The two brothers were extremely happy to find that they randomly walked back over to the gas station where the RV was still parked with Mr. Haruna _STILL_ trying to get the gas pump out of the RV, and Temari and Mrs. Haruna were _STILL_ leaning against the RV talking.

"TEMARI! MR. AND MRS. HARUNA!" Kankuro shouted with joy.

Mr. Haruna, Mrs. Haruna, and Temari gasped and turned around to see Kankuro run up with Yumi in his arms and Gaara next to him.

"What the? What's going on?" Mrs. Haruna asked.

Kankuro, in joy, dropped Yumi; but she was caught byGaara's sand. And then he ran over to Temari and hugged her tightly.

"IT WAS AWFUL! I WAS STARVING, WE WEN'T TO A CAFE, WE CAUSED MAYHEM, TWO GUYS WITH BALL AND CHAINS, AND...AND WE RAN, YUMI GOT KNOCKED OUT, AND...AND...I'VE _NEVER_ BEEN SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU, SIS!" Kankuro screamed as he hugged Temari.

Yumi's parents blinked. And Temari gasped and then blushed slightly as she scowled and pushed him away.

Meanwhile, Gaara had Yumi in his arms and was walking over to the RV with her.

"(_**Dang, your sister's hot! She got a boyfriend something, man?**_)" Inner Gaara asked.

Gaara shook his head.

"(_...Yes. She's dating a very lazy ninja from the Leaf. And what do you mean by 'hot'? She can't be attractive to you, she's you're sister!_)" Gaara said in his mind.

Inner Gaara rolled his eyes.

"(_**What? She ain't my sister! YOU'RE the one related to her, I'm not even real! But anyway, darn! I really wouldn't mind havin' a woman like that! Say, 'ya think her inner self would like a guy like me? After all, that girl in your arms is hot but your sister is just like...FIRE BLAZING HOT! Can I suggest at least a quick peck on her lips?**_)" Inner Gaara rambled.

Gaara rolled his eyes and tuned out from his inner self's ramblings again. He really wished that he wasn't always the one who get's perverts like that trapped within his mind. First it was Shukaku...and now _THIS_!

=========================================================================[

…...

**A Few Minutes Later Inside The RV...**

Everybody got back inside the RV and prepared to get going. Temari finally pulled the gas pump out of the RV with ease; which amazed Mr. Haruna since he couldn't even get it out. And Yumi was put in Temari's room which she shares with her now to rest. Gaara and Kankuro also informed everybody about what happened to them at the cafe, and about Yumi. Her parents explained that she has asthma and probably just had an attack.

And now, Yumi's parents got into the front of the RV and prepared to drive off. But they put the key into the ignition which caused it's infamous rough vibration...again.

Yumi's parents weren't affected by the vibration.

But the vibration caused Temari, who was sitting at the table eating a salad, to fall backwards and her salad to fly out the open window. And caused Kankuro and Gaara, who were sitting on the couch; Gaara was playing his DS, and Kankuro was watching an InuYasha DVD on his portable DVD player. Gaara fell to the floor but caught himself with his sand, and his DS flew over and hit Temari in the face. And Kankuro was thrown back onto the table and his portable DVD player was flung into the back of 's head and hit Gaara in the face which he couldn't dodge.

Then Mrs. Haruna bit her lip.

"Um...are you kids okay?" Mrs. Haruna asked she turned her head around, nervously.

Mrs. Haruna saw: Temari on the floor with a huge bruise on her hand and Gaara's DS on her face. And Kankuro draped over the table wearing some ear-buds and weeping over his 'precious' portable DVD player getting flung against Yumi's dad's head. And Gaara was lying down on the couch and looking pretty freaked out.

Mr. Haruna shrugged his shoulders and then drove off for North City. And Temari threw Gaara's DS out the window just as a huge truck towing a mini van drove by. She smirked to herself and watched as Gaara's eyes widened at the sight of his DS being slowly crushed and broken into tiny pieces as the truck ran over it. Yep, that's probably the end of his DS...

=========================================================================[

…...

**One Hour Later...**

Temari sighed as she lied down on the couch. She just stared up at the top of the RV and then raised her head up to look over at Kankuro who was sitting at the table reading Gaara's diary.

"...Kankuro..." Temari said.

Kankuro looked up from the diary and at his sister.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kankuro asked.

Temari's face fell as she looked at him.

"...Why do I feel so empty?" Temari asked.

Kankuro thought for a minute and then shook his head.

"It was probably the salad. You really need to eat a lot more then you do..." Kankuro said.

Temari furrowed her eyebrows together and threw a nearby book (which was her newest Absolute Boyfriend manga) at him which he easily dodged.

"I wasn't talking about that!" Temari said.

Kankuro scowled and set down the diary and then threw the manga back where it was.

"Well, what were you talking about?" Kankuro asked.

Temari sat up and crossed her arms as she sighed.

"...I got exactly what I wanted one hour ago. When I threw Gaara's DS out the window." Temari said.

Kankuro closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair as Temari continued talking.

"...I always hated that DS of his. Ever since he got it last year. I've made it my goal to put an end to that blue, moronic machine." Temari continued. Then she looked at the floor as she paused. "...But I never have been able to. And know that I have, i-it just doesn't seem like it was right." Temari finished, sadly.

Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck and opened his eyes.

"So...what are you going to do about that? _Temari_,_ do you even realize how stupid you are acting over this_?" Kankuro asked and whispered the last part to himself.

Temari smiled slightly and stood up.

"I'm going to go apologize to him. And you put down his diary right this minute." Temari said as she walked off.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and picked up the diary and continued reading when she walked away.

"(Yeah, I'm gonna stop reading...and then I'm gonna go save the underwater kingdom of Atlantis and become a famous rapper who cleans up after old people in theaters!)" Kankuro thought.

=========================================================================[

…...

Temari bit her lip as she walked over to the RV's closed bathroom door. She then took in a deep breath and knocked on it gently.

"...Yes?"

Temari recognized that voice as Gaara's. She then cleared her throat which was becoming very dry as her heart beat picked up.

"I-I need to talk to you, Gaara." Temari said.

"..."

There was no response, so Temari knocked on the door again and again. Still, there was nothing.

Temari then gasped.

"(IT'S WORSE THEN I THOUGHT! HIS HEART IS BROKEN WITHOUT THE MORONIC MACHINE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!)" Temari thought.

Temari then fought back tears in her eyes as she knocked on the door again even louder.

"GAARA! I AM COMING IN, AND DON'T YOU DARE STOP ME!" Temari yelled.

All the noise mad Kankuro's eye twitch as he flipped to the next diary page.

Temari then grabbed her fan which randomly appeared behind her back in it's holder and let out a battle cry as she broke through the door with it.

…...

Temari then successfully busted through the doorway with her fan. She then looked around the very small bathroom and saw Gaara...holding an icepack over his face while standing over the sink. He turned around to look at her like she was crazy.

Temari then blinked repeatedly and put her fan back behind her.

"Um...hi?" Temari said as she blushed and scratched her cheek.

"...Yeah...why did you break down the door?" Gaara asked.

"(_**Whoa, man! She literally killed that door! She's hot and tough! ...Say, just because she's your sister, that doesn't mean 'ya can't still marry her! Why, I've heard of many-**_)" Inner Gaara said but was cut off by Gaara.

"(_Okay, okay! You have said enough 'Inner Me' or whatever you want me to call you. Listen closely, I am __not__ going to marry my sister, I am __not__ going to drink my hated kind of soda; Mountain Dew, and lastly, I'm not going to DECORATE A CHRISTMAS TREE IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER!_)" Gaara shouted in his mind which made Inner Gaara scoff.

Temari then forced a small smile and motioned to the door.

"Can I talk to you? It's important." Temari asked.

Gaara blinked and then set down the icepack; revealing a bruise on his left cheek. (It was times like this when he wished that he couldn't get hurt and have a demon in him instead of having a pervert of an inner self who's addicted to rock 'n' roll music and Mountain Dew and has a huge crush on Temari.)

"...Sure." Gaara said.

Temari nodded and then walked off with Gaara behind her.

=========================================================================[

…...

**In Gaara's Room Of The RV...**

Temari walked over to his bed and briefly glanced out the window to see all the traffic. She then motioned for Gaara to come sit by her as her face fell and he did so.

"...Gaara, I wanted you to know that I um..." Temari stammered as she absentmindedly stared at her feet.

Gaara blinked; not catching on to what she was talking about.

"...Well I um...I'm sorry." Temari mumbled.

Gaara blinked again.

"What are you talking about, Temari?" Gaara asked.

Temari took a deep breath and exhaled as she looked right into her little brother's mysterious eyes.

"...For throwing your DS out the window as that big truck towing the mini van was coming by. I really didn't know that it would run over and crush it. I was always led to believe that Nintendo made their game products durable enough to survive being slung out of the delivery truck as it goes to the stores..." Temari explained.

Gaara's eyes widened when he saw Temari now freely crying after fighting it back.

"...Temari..." Gaara interrupted.

Temari ignored him and sniffed.

"AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA YELL AT ME AREN'T YOU?" Temari shouted.

Gaara looked really freaked out at that point, he then warily extended his hand to grab her shoulder.

"Temari..." Gaara interrupted again.

Temari just wiped her eyes with the back of her gloved hand that covered her bruise; totally ignoring what he just said.

"STOP YELLING AT ME! I KNOW YOUR MAD, BUT I'M SORRY!" Temari shouted.

Gaara blinked.

"Temari, listen..." Gaara interrupted again, only to be ignored by the weeping blond.

"I GET IT ALREADY, GAARA! YOU HATE ME, YOU'VE MADE THAT QUIT CLEAR! AND HERE I THOUGHT OUR RELATIONSHIP WAS MENDED!" Temari shouted.

Gaara sighed.

"(_**...What did you do to the poor lady? You better apologize to the radiant goddess before I start goin' all crazy! And call me 'Inner G'!**_)" Inner Gaara shouted.

Gaara clenched his hands into fists.

"(_I am not calling you 'Inner G'! And you are right though, I should say 'sorry' to her...but what the heck did I do to make her sad? Temari's really going way too far with this whole thing...I can't believe she's actually crying. This is the second time on the whole trip I've seen her cry..._)" Gaara said in his mind.

Temari continued to cry. And Gaara suddenly grabbed both her shoulders.

"Temari! ...It's okay." Gaara said.

Temari then gasped and her eyes widened as she heard those words.

"R-r-r-r-r-really? YOU FORGIVE ME? OH GAARA, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Temari shouted as she quickly leaned over in the rush of the moment and hugged Gaara tightly.

Gaara froze right there on the spot. His cheeks slowly turning bright pink and Inner Gaara was 'awwwing'.

Temari's tears dried up and she let go as she noticed Gaara's face go from normal pale to bright pink.

"...Um...yes." Gaara mumbled as he blinked.

Temari smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Well, I sure am glad that's over. Aren't you, Gaara? After all, I'd be so humiliated if someone other then you saw me acting so dramatic..." Temari said.

"Haha! You're so right about that, sis!"

Gaara and Temari gasped and looked up to see Kankuro standing in the doorway while laughing. One hand was holding a video camera and the other had Gaara's diary.

"KANKURO!" Temari yelled as she scowled.

Gaara sighed and lied down; listening to the chaos unfold.

"That was so hilarious! I'm gonna keep this and show it everybody back home!" Kankuro said.

Temari gasped as she blushed.

Kankuro then smiled held out Gaara's diary.

"Oh, and here's your diary back, Gaara." Kankuro said.

Gaara continued to stare up at the top of the RV. He seemingly didn't even care but Inner Gaara was freaking out and about to have a heart attack.

"Thank you, Kankuro. (Heh...Shukaku or no Shukaku, I'll murder him if he went past the twenty-fifth entry where I keep all the personal stuff. It's times like these that I hate not having a lock...)" Gaara and said and thought.

Some sand then flew out of Gaara's gourd and grabbed the diary; bringing it back over to him.

Temari then scowled and pulled out her fan.

"Kankuro...come over here, please..." Temari said in a sweet voice with an evil smirk on her face as she opened her fan and held it threateningly in front of her and got in a fighting stance.

Kankuro's eyes widened.

"N-not again!" Kankuro shouted.

Kankuro then yelped and ran out of the room; unwrapping his puppet as he did so. And Temari turned around and gave Gaara a wink; then she smirked and ran out of the room with her fan and closed the door behind her.

Gaara then sighed and sat up on the bed.

"...Well, I guess it's just me now." Gaara said to nobody in particular as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Inner Gaara then laughed.

"(_**Haha! Not exactly! 'Ya still got me 'round for the rest of your life, man! And maybe we can't see each other, but this whole thing might work out. What do 'ya say, man?**_)" Inner Gaara said.

Gaara sighed and held his head in his hands.

"(_If this isn't too clear for you, I don't need you or want you. Your attraction to Temari is just bizarre. And anyway, settle down!_)" Gaara said in his mind.

Inner Gaara just scoffed again.

Just as Gaara got out his newest volume of Fruits Basket, Yumi entered the room. But her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a yellow t-shirt instead of the purple camouflage shirt.

"Hey, Gaara. Um...Temari and Kankuro are fighting. Something must have happened." Yumi said.

"**YOU STUPID PILE OF WOOD! FIGHT MAN, FIGHT! I BUILT YOU BETTER THEN THIS! DON'T YOU ****DARE**** GIVE ME THAT LOOK, SALAMANDER!**"

"Kankuro, stop arguing with that stupid puppet and fight! Look, see my fan? WELL TAKE THIS! RAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAH! SALAMANDER! GAH! TEMARI! THAT'S MY ANKLE!"

"Haha! And now to make sure you've learned your lesson for videoing private conversations...KYAAAA!"

Gaara looked up from his Fruits Basket manga and sighed. Yumi blinked.

"...They really don't have much room to fight in this RV." Gaara said.

Yumi giggled.

"Yeah! And by the sound of everything, Temari's probably winning..." Yumi replied.

"AAAH! MY RIBS, TEMARI! MR. AND MRS. HARUNA! SAVE ME! **YOU IDIOT, SALAMANDER! TAKE THAT! **….AAAAAAAH! MY PUPPET TURNED ON ME! HELP! AAAAH! I'M BEING KILLED BY MY ONE PUPPET AND SISTER!"

"Get 'em, Salamander! Haha, Kankuro! Your puppet listens to me more then you, AND I CAN'T EVEN CONTROL HIM!"

Yumi giggled and Gaara smirked.

"...Is that the new volume of Fruits Basket?" Yumi asked as she pointed.

Gaara nodded.

"Cool. Can we...read it together?" Yumi asked.

Gaara thought for a minute and then nodded.

Yumi smiled and walked over to the bed; she sat down and they both looked trough the manga together. And Yumi quickly got a chance to kiss Gaara's cheek along the way; and Inner Gaara whistled and was teasing my humming wedding songs.

And so, Gaara and Yumi read the entire manga together while Temari and Salamander beat up Kankuro. Later at dinner, everybody gathered around the table with Kankuro who had a broken wrist, both eyes were black, a leg cast, cuts and bruises, and sitting in a wheelchair.

=========================================================================[

…...

**That Night...**

Kankuro somehow healed cartoon style and stealthily exited the parked RV carrying something wrapped in trash-bags as the crickets chirped loudly.

The weird guy then walked warily through the wood-like area, where the RV was parked by, with it. Finally, he stopped and held the item wrapped in trash-bags over his head.

"Ugh! Goodbye, you traitor!" Kankuro said.

Kankuro then grunted and threw the item wrapped in trash-bags over to some bushes and a single apple tree.

"Ah, there we go!" Kankuro said in triumph as he wiped his hands together and started walking away.

Then as the item sat up against the tree, the trash-bags fell slightly off. And revealed the item to be...Salamander!

As Kankuro just walked a little distance away from the traitor of a puppet, he suddenly felt something hit the back his head and he yelped.

"Ah! What the heck?" Kankuro shouted.

Kankuro then picked up the thing; which was an apple. Kankuro figured it was; but then he could hardly see in the moonlight.

Kankuro then rose an eyebrow and turned around to see Salamander still deserted by the tree propped up in the exact same position he was in as if nothing happened. Kankuro's eyes widened.

"I-it couldn't be..." Kankuro said to himself as she shook his head.

Kankuro then shrugged his shoulders and he turned around and took a bite of the apple. Then something else hit him in the back of his head.

Kankuro yelped again and spit out the bite of apple he took.

"AAAH! What is this!" Kankuro shouted as he threw down the apple.

Kankuro then picked up a rock at his feet; which was the same thing that hit him in the back of his head.

"...Okay, what the heck?" Kankuro asked as he turned around.

This time when he turned around, Kankuro saw Salamander propped up against the tree; there was a small pile of rocks near him that wasn't there before. And one was loaded in his hand.

Kankuro then scowled and glared at his puppet.

"Oh, it's on, now!" Kankuro declared.

Kankuro then rolled his sleeves and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll beat you, with my BARE HANDS!" Kankuro said.

The puppet just sat lifelessly there.

Kankuro then did a battle cry and charged at his puppet.

...From all across the area, loud screaming was heard along with the clattering and clicking sound of a puppet moving.

**Continued.**

=========================================================================[

…...

...Well there it is! How was the ending? Kinda random, I know! ;) I could just kinda picture Kankuro's puppets turning against him like that! ^.^

Anyway, I hope this chapter was good. Not real sure when I'll update next. It's still kinda TBA. -_-"

Well, please read and review 'cause feedback really makes my day good or bad! ^^


	20. The Revenge Of The Puppet Part 1

Author's Note: Alright, here's the next chapter! ...This chapter will probably be pretty random too. After all, I intended this story to be random all the way around. ^_^'

Anyway, I'd like to say thanks to my friend Mandy for giving me a good suggestion for this chapter. Without her, this chapter would have been written...WAY off-course!

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Nineteen...

It was currently around eleven in the morning as our hero's...wait...why the heck is this starting out as a Pokemon introduction? ...Ah...moving on...

Mr. and Mrs. Haruna were in the front of the Sand Sib's RV driving to North City. After all, they missed an entire day of driving yesterday when they stopped at the gas station.

But those two were adults. And they did the obvious thing to keep themselves occupied and not get bored; they talked.

Sadly, their daughter Yumi, and the Sand Siblings were all teenagers. And they were bored out of their minds as they sat in the RV:

Gaara was lying on the couch watching his sand fly through air, Yumi was sitting at the table pretty much laying atop it, Kankuro was sitting in a chair eating a bowl of soup, and Temari was standing by the table...staring at her fan.

Yumi was the first to break the silence:

"I AM SO BORED."

Temari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well, you're not the only one. I'm bored too..." Temari declared.

Yumi sighed and hit her head on the table.

Kankuro finished his bowl of soup and carelessly three it to the side; which caused it's leftover contents to spill all over the driver's seat.

"...Yeah...but there's 'gotta be something we can do." Kankuro pointed out.

Gaara sighed and continued to watch his sand with little amusement.

"...What? After all, I no longer have a DS or any new Fruits Basket manga..." Gaara asked.

Temari flinched at the DS part. She's still mortified over Kankuro videoing her acting dramatic over everything. And what's worse: she can't find the camera and erase it!

Yumi then thought for a minute and grinned, she then childishly giggled.

"I know something we can do! Back when I was younger and me and my parents when on vacations, we would play 'I Spy'! ...You guys know what that is, right?" Yumi asked.

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro nodded all at once.

"Well...of course we do! That sounds really fun!" Temari said as she clapped her hands together.

Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"(...Why the sudden personality change?)" Kakuro thought.

Temari giggled.

"I'll start!" Temari declared.

Gaara looked up.

"...We're actually playing?" Gaara asked.

Yumi nodded.

"Of course we are! You and Kankuro are in it too. Now, start Temari!" Yumi said.

Temari smiled.

"Okaaaaaay...I spy...something black-" Temari said.

"OLIVE GARDEN!"

Gaara, Temari, and Yumi sweat-dropped as they looked at Kankuro who was grinning.

"...Um...no." Temari muttered.

Gaara blinked.

"...That's the name of a restaurant..." Gaara pointed out.

Kankuro grumbled and sat back down. Temari then cough awkwardly and continued.

"Anyway, I spy something black...and annoying." Temari said with a smirk on her face.

Gaara then immediately raised his hand.

"Kankuro?" Gaara suggested.

Temari laughed.

"You got it!" Temari declared as she pointed.

Yumi then started laughing too. And Kankuro growled and threw his empty bowl of soup at Temari. But it hit against her fan and flew out the window.

"...Okay! I'll go next!" Yumi said as she wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. She then smiled and continued. "...I spy something misunderstood...and hot." Yumi declared, a slight blush now on her face.

Temari gasped.

"My cherry blossom printed panties!" Temari suddenly shouted.

Yumi's eyes widened and she looked sick. Gaara stared at his sister with a sweat-drop now visible on the side of his head, and Kankuro gagged.

"...Er...no. I'm positive she wasn't talking about that!" Kankuro said.

Temari blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"...I spy something misunderstood, hot, and...red." Yumi repeated.

Kankuro then gasped and raised his hand and pointed at Gaara.

"It's Gaara!" Kankuro shouted.

Gaara blinked.

Yumi blushed more and giggled.

"Correct!" Temari declared; it was so obvious Yumi was talking about the young red-head.

Temari snorted and then she started snickering quite loudly. Then Kankuro started laughing as well. Yumi blushed even more and frowned as she twiddled her fingers. Gaara meanwhile, grabbed a Fruit Basket manga and sunk lower into the seat; the book covering his bright red face.

When everybody settled down, they started up again. And this time it was Kankuro's turn.

"I spy something...lovely, round, and well-developed..."

Temari and Yumi were puzzled by that. They frowned and glanced all over the RV looking for what Kankuro could be referring to.

"...Uh...that's kinda hard...um...my necklace?" Temari asked as she held out her necklace that had her birthstone in it: an olive green peridot. She got the necklace back on her last birthday.

Kankuro smirked.

"...Nope." Kankuro replied.

Yumi thought for a minute and threw her arms in the air.

"...This is hard! Uh...that bowl of fruit over there?" Yumi asked.

Kankuro shook his head.

Temari and Yumi sighed. Then as Yumi was about to guess again, Gaara raised his hand and guessed.

"...Yumi's breasts." Gaara said.

Temari and Yumi blinked.

Kankuro laughed.

"You got it!" Kankuro declared.

Yumi deadpanned and Temari scowled. Gaara felt another blush coming on and he sunk back into the couch with the manga covering his face.

"...Okay, that tears it!" Yumi declared as she rolled up the sleeves on her pink top.

Kankuro gasped and ran off into the RV's bathroom; slamming the door behind him and locking it. He then promptly opened the bottom sink cabinet and hid inside once he got in.

Yumi then let out a battle cry and ran over to the bathroom door; she really had Kankuro going and she loved it. She might as well make the most of it, right?

Temari meanwhile, shook her head and walked over to Gaara.

"Sooo...I guess the game's over, huh?" Temari asked.

Gaara SLIGHTLY smirked.

"...I think it was over before it started." Gaara replied.

Temari laughed.

"True, very true. Hey, do you wanna get a bite to eat?" Temari asked.

Gaara put down the manga and sat up.

"...Sure." Gaara replied.

The two then walked over the fridge and got out some leftovers from the previous dinner they had; fried chicken. What amazed the three siblings was the fact that Yumi's parents were able to call a restaurant that served fried chicken and have them deliver it ALL the way from East Ville, to the area they were parked: some distance away from North City. ...Ah, the wonders of modern civilization that these three siblings would never fully understand...

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Meanwhile Elsewhere...**

Currently in a far off wood-like area where the RV was parked for the night the night before, Kankuro's traitor of a puppet, Salamander, sat up against the exact same apple tree.

...The night before, him and Kankuro had a one-on-one fistfight to the death. But weirdly, the puppet easily beat his master. Who's the puppet master now?

...Salamander was able to beat Kankuro and make him retreat like a scared little schoolgirl. But this puppet was not satisfied with the 'victory'. He wanted MORE.

...Salamander has officially vowed revenge against his master. And he will get his revenge. He now hated Kankuro; after all, he always did hate Kankuro. Kankuro made him out of weaker wood, while his other puppets were made from much stronger wood, Kankuro would always shine up his other puppets...but hardly ever him, and back when Kankuro encountered Sasori when him and his Akatsuki partner captured Gaara, he called out Black Ant before Salamander.

...Revenge. Salamander is now officially going to teach his old master a lesson. And with his speed, he could reach the RV in no time flat!

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Back With Everybody In The RV One Hour Later...**

It was now noon. And weirdly, it was very dark outside with some nasty looking storm clouds brewing up.

But Mr. Haruna was still driving with Mrs. Haruna in the passenger seat. They were still talking and drinking coffee.

But Temari was washing dishes, Kankuro was reading one of Temari's Absolute Boyfriend mangas (although he hated every second. He was just bored and had nothing better to do.), and Gaara and Yumi were sitting on the couch; they were talking about various things.

"...You idiot! You're falling in love with a _MACHINE_!" Kankuro yelled at the manga page.

Gaara and Yumi stopped talking and looked up at Kankuro was standing up by the table.

"I swear, this is the worst thing ever! The creator of this stupid and lame _GIRLY_ series needs a good punch in the face! I mean, this stupid chick right here is falling in love with a _MACHINE_ for cryin' out loud! That's just SO pathetic!" Kankuro ranted.

Yumi blinked.

"...What's wrong with Absolute Boyfriend? I kinda like the series myself. It's real sweet." Yumi asked as she smiled.

Kankuro's eye twitched.

"ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME? THAT'S JUST WRONG ON SOOOO MANY LEVELS! THIS IDIOT GUY IS A FREAKIN' ROBOT! HE'S WAAAAAY TOO PERFECT TO BE HUMAN!" Kankuro ranted.

Gaara resisted the urge to roll his eyes. But it was impossible not to; Kankuro was just being way more annoying then ever before.

"(_**Oh, will your idiot brother shut up? He's going on and on over an idiot shojo manga! And if he didn't wanna read it in the first place, he shouldn't have! You know what I mean, man?**_)" Inner Gaara ranted.

Gaara inwardly sighed; his 'inner self' was starting up yet again.

"(_Can YOU shut up? Look, Kankuro is pretty annoying and we all know that. But I guess he's nothing to having an annoying, insane voice in your head who's got a crush on your sister and is addicted to Mountain Dew!_)" Gaara shot back in his mind.

Inner Gaara rolled his eyes and settled back down.

Meanwhile, Kankuro was still ranting about the manga. But suddenly it started raining outside quite hard. And the door to the RV suddenly opened.

Mrs. Haruna noticed the door open and she screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Temari gasped and threw down her plates she was washing. She then ran over.

"Mrs. Haruna! What's going on-AAAH!" Temari screamed as she ran over.

Standing in the door of the RV, was Salamander. And he looked like he was out for revenge.

"K-K-K-K-K-KANKURO!" Temari shouted as she tapped Kankuro's shoulder.

Kankuro stopped his ranting and sighed.

"...What? Why are you tap-HOLY KAMI! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Kankuro shouted as he turned around and dropped the manga.

Gaara and Yumi looked over and gasped when they saw the puppet; which was moving...by itself.

"Th-that's S-Salamander, K-Kankuro!" Yumi stuttered in horror. She then gasped and ran over to her dad.

"Dad! Dad! PARK THE RV!" Yumi shouted.

Yumi's dad then sighed and turned around; his eyes widened when he saw the puppet corner up Kankuro.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING? I AM PARKING THE RV! THE RAIN'S TOO THICK ANYWAY!" Yumi's dad yelled as he parked the RV.

Gaara walked over to him and covered his ears.

"Why are you yelling?" Gaara shouted(?).

"I THINK I'M DEAF FROM ALL THIS YELLING! THAT'S WHY! AND BY THE WAY KIDS, CAN YOU GET THAT UGLY PILE OF WOOD OUT THE DOOR?" Mr. Haruna replied/yelled.

Kankuro yelped and dodged one of Salamander's attacks.

"That's what we're trying to do!" Kankuro shouted.

Yumi gasped and dodged some hidden kunai that were in Salamander.

"What the heck is going on anyway? Why is you're puppet trying to kill us?" Yumi asked.

Kankuro quickly dodged Salamander's punch and then crashed onto the couch; knocking Gaara off in the process.

"I DON'T KNOW! Last night I threw 'em out for betraying me! He must be out for revenge!" Kankuro replied.

Gaara got up off the floor and dodged Salamander's many kicks.

"Then why is it after us? Kankuro built him after all!" Gaara asked.

Temari grunted and tried to free herself from Salamander's grip; he had grabbed her wrist and was beginning to crush it.

"Probably because I beat him up pretty bad last night when I was fighting Kankuro, when Yumi used his arm to brush her teeth after she swore, or when you used him to store your sand in when Kankuro sold your gourd on Ebay!" Temari pointed out.

Gaara thought for a minute and then he sighed and leaned against one of the RV walls.

"...You're right...now he's out for revenge. We have to stop him now before he ruins the road trip." Gaara said.

Kankuro growled and kicked Salamander. But then Salamander grabbed Kankuro's foot and threw him into the wall; Kankuro landed on the floor with a loud _**THUD **_and it...caused another infamous rough vibration to occur. But at least it wasn't from the RV starting up this time.

The vibration caused: Temari to fall backwards onto the table, Salamander to go flying onto the couch, Yumi to fall backwards into Salamander's arms, and Gaara to fall back into a chair and Temari's Absolute Boyfriend manga to hit him in the face...now he has a paper cut...

"WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE, KIDS? ...OMYGOD! IT'S POURING RAIN OUTSIDE AND I SEE LIGHTENING STARTING UP!" Mr. Haruna yelled. ('Cause he was still deaf...)

Salamander then threw Yumi over to Gaara and stood up and grabbed Kankuro by the neck like a cat. Yumi and Gaara then got tangled up in a very weird position; Gaara was laying over the chair with one arm under the armrest and one leg over the back, and Yumi was draped over his chest with one leg in his face and both arms under his same leg over the back.

"Salamander! You idiot! Let me go this instant!" Kankuro shouted as the puppet threw him around.

Temari gasped as she watched the odd scene. She then charged at the 'idiot' puppet and attempted to throttle it.

"Let go of my brother, Salamander! Kankuro may be the most irritating guy in the entire universe, but he's my brother nevertheless and you better let him go or you will NEVER walk again!" Temari shouted as she choked the wooden traitor.

...But due to the fact that he was a puppet, Salamander easily knocked the wind mistress off and continued to attack his own master.

Kankuro gasped as Salamander cornered him up again. And then some really creepy horror movie music played.

Kankuro rose an eyebrow and looked over Salamander; Salamander turned around to and they both saw...Gaara holding an MP3 player and the music was coming from it.

"...I thought it would add to the scene's horror appeal." Gaara explained when he noticed Yumi's parents, Yumi, and Temari giving him weird looks.

"...Not much. Where was I?" Kankuro asked. Then he smiled and cleared his throat. "AAAAAH! SALAMANDER IS GOING TO MURDER ME! SAVE ME, **SOMEBODY!**" Kankuro screamed as the music started up again.

Yumi looked worried and she grabbed Temari's arm.

"Temari! Why does Salamander hate Kankuro?" Yumi asked.

Temari's face fell.

"...Well, back some time ago, Gaara got captured by some Akatsuki members and Kankuro fought one of them...and Salamander and the other puppets got destroyed. He did rebuild them a few months later though...but Salamander must still be upset." Temari explained.

Yumi's eyes widened.

"But...but Salamander is...HE'S A PUPPET! How can he be alive?" Yumi asked.

Gaara gasped and dodged Salamander's punch.

"Probably because of the fact that we're wrapped up in a crackfic written by an eighteen year old Naruto fangirl who loves to see us in weird situations..." Gaara pointed out.

Yumi gasped and quickly ran over to him and placed her hand over his mouth.

"Gaara! You're breaking the forth wall! Shut up!" Yumi scolded.

Temari screamed and ran over to the kitchen area, Salamander had just tried to throw her manga at her.

"Forget about breaking the forth wall! We have to fight this thing!" Temari yelled.

Kankuro grunted and threw Salamander to the floor.

"You're right, sis! Everybody assume fighting a fighting stance!" Kankuro ordered.

Everybody did as they were told: Temari stood there beside Kankuro holding her open fan with one leg in and one spread out, Gaara stood there nonchalantly with his sand swirling around him, and Yumi...well, Yumi wasn't a shinobi. So...she just stood there menacingly scowling at the traitor of a puppet.

Kankuro then realized that he didn't have a way to fight. He couldn't possibly use Salamander. And all his other puppets were stuffed in his suitcase that was thrown into Temari's room. And he really didn't want to enter Temari's room!

...So, Kankuro had to improvise: he made some chakra strings and attached them to the various kitchen utensils that Temari was previously washing.

Everybody then stood in front of Salamander in their chosen battle stances. Then...Mrs. Haruna coughed; everybody took that as a sign to charge into 'battle'.

"ATTACK!" Temari yelled; she figured that would be a better sign to charge.

And then the teens charged at the puppet who in return charged at them.

...It was chaos. Sand flew, kitchen utensils flew, a whirlwind blew, and various objects by Yumi were thrown. Not to mention all the pointy weapons that flew out of Salamander's hidden compartments.

"Take this, Salamander! KYAAAAA!" Temari shouted as she created another gusty whirlwind on the inside of the RV.

Yumi gasped and immediately clung to Gaara's arm so she wouldn't get blown away. And Gaara's sand was flying into Salamander; beating it up.

Kankuro yelped as the whirlwind actually cut his chakra strings and made all the kitchen utensils be flung into various directions.

"TEMARI!"

"I'm sorry! I wanted that thing GONE!"

"Wah! My hair is ruined! Kankuro's idiot puppet soiled it with poison gas!"

"...I hate these crackfics we get forced into so much..."

"GAARA! YOU'RE BREAKING THE FORTH WALL AGAIN! YOUNG MAN, WE WON'T HAVE THIS!"

"Dear! Stop yelling! You couldn't have possibly gotten deaf that easily!"

When all the commotion settled down, and the poisonous gas faded away, it looked like this:

Temari was wide eyed as she sat under the table with her kimono collar over her mouth, Yumi's parents sat up in the front seat with newspapers over their heads; watching the rain through the windshield, Yumi and Gaara were clinging to each other as they held their shirt collars over their mouths; Yumi was wide eyed and Gaara had a 'WTF?' look on his face, and Kankuro was holding his breath and staring at the revenge-obsessed puppet.

Everybody finally put their shirt collars back down, and Kankuro stopped holding his breath. They immediately got back into fighting stances and so did Salamander. Then Salamander started punching Temari; but she blocked it with her fan. Gaara sent some long slivers of sand to get inside the puppet and destroy it from there, and Yumi and Kankuro started throwing really sharp knives in various directions: none of them hit Salamander.

"This isn't working!" Kankuro shouted as he threw knives.

Temari scowled at him and continued to make whirlwinds.

"Well, it is all YOUR fault!" Temari blamed.

Kankuro groaned; Salamander had punched him right in the gut. Who knew puppets could punch so hard anyway?

Gaara meanwhile, was attempting to crush it in sand. But it didn't work, and it return, the traitor of a puppet decided to charge at him with the look of hate in it's eyes(?).

"This isn't working! We need some new strate-EEEEEEK!" Yumi screamed as Salamander slapped her so hard she fell backwards.

Gaara's eyes widened and he looked over at where she landed: crushed up against the table with one leg bent in a way that wasn't human.

"Yumi!"

Gaara then attempted to strangle the puppet with sand one last time, and dashed over to Yumi; she was groaning and rubbing her head.

"...Gaara? What happened to the strawberry tower? Hey...let's go see that cool show-" Yumi cut herself off as she closed her eyes and fell out.

Gaara gasped and shook her shoulders.

"Yumi? Yumi? Hello? ...What did you mean by a 'strawberry tower'?" Gaara asked.

But Yumi was out cold. Gaara sighed as he let go of her and got down on the floor at her eye level.

Meanwhile, it was still stormy outside and the rain only got thicker and the lightning got more intense. Yumi's parents had already climbed out from the front seats and both ran into the bathroom; Temari guessed that were being cowards and hiding while the teenagers fought off a crazy puppet.

Kankuro saw the whole thing with Yumi and quickly punched Salamander and then ran over to the unconscious girl and Gaara.

"What happened over here?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara turned around to look at his brother.

"That..._thing_ beat her up...Kankuro, I'm going to stop your puppet _once and for all_." Gaara said.

Kankuro then glanced over at Salamander walking right through Temari's rough whirlwinds and he then looked back at Gaara and gasped.

"What? No, Gaara! You can't stop him; none of us can!" Kankuro said.

Gaara blinked.

"But I have to do something." Gaara replied.

Kankuro groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"But...but you've tried and tried; all of us have! Salamander's just...unstoppable! And he's even outsmarting ME! And I was the one who added to it's _weapons_ and _attack patterns_!" Kankuro shouted.

Gaara then shook his head and grabbed Kankuro's shoulder.

"...Let me get back in there."

"NO! STAY HERE! GAH! NONE OF US CAN HANDLE HIM!"

"...What's with all the shouting lately?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Gaara, why are we silent all of a sudden?"

"...That's the weird ways of a crackfic."

"...Er...more forth wall breaking...anyway, you can't fight Salamander! Just...just help Yumi, and protect yourself!"

"But I really can do something. ...I know it will work."

Kankuro nearly pulled out his hair.

"YOU'RE SO PERSISTENT!" Kankuro shouted in agony.

Gaara blinked as Kankuro groaned, got up, and attacked Salamander.

Temari then yelped and dodged a charged punch from Salamander. She then created one last whirlwind and collapsed right by the table; Gaara sent some sand over there to catch her just in time.

"...Ugh! That ugly pile of WOOD!" Temari grumbled as she opened her eyes and sat up on the floor by Gaara.

Gaara and Temari then sat there; watching Salamander strangle Kankuro as he kicked the revenge-obsessed puppet's side.

"...We have to do something, Gaara! This is just insane, and I don't think we can possibly keep this up any longer!" Temari declared as she brushed the sand out of her hair. She then sighed and turned to look at Gaara. "...I'm going to be out of chakra soon, and Kankuro is probably past his limit too. It's not like that moron, Salamander, has a chakra network; he seems to be getting stronger and stronger. I think it's the hate and desire to get revenge that's driving the..._thing _to unknown strength!" Temari said as her face fell.

Gaara sighed and Inner Gaara started up again.

"(_**Ah! No babe, no! Don't give up! Yo man, cheer your hot sister up! ...And call me 'Inner G' while you're at it! I can't stand to see her so down, man! ...But I bet some Mountain Dew, and a nice rock 'n' roll concert would cheer her up; it always does for me! ...Hey, why the heck aren't 'ya doin' anything! CHEER THE FOXY BABE UP!**_)" Inner Gaara shouted.

Gaara nearly rolled his eyes. It was official: he truly hated his inner self that he's only known not even twenty hours yet.

"(_Be quite! Look, I was going to cheer up Temari anyway. After all, she IS my sister. And by the way, you are just as bad as Shukaku!_)" Gaara snapped in his mind.

Inner Gaara scoffed.

"(_**C'mon, man! I ain't as bad as that raccoon dude! At least I don't make 'ya bloodthirsty and wanting to kill for existence! Look...'ya may not like meh now, but 'ya will in the future when I provide some awesome advice. And BTW, why are 'ya messin' with me? Tell 'ya foxy sis that we can fight that freaky Salamander!**_)" Inner Gaara replied.

Gaara then sighed and held his head in his hands. Why must misfortune always haunt him? Or...is this just the weird laws of crackfics? Oh, there's too much forth wall breaking! Let's continue on!

"...Temari, I think we can beat Salamander. Are you telling me that you're giving up?" Gaara asked.

Temari gasped and then furrowed her eyebrows together.

"**TAKE THIS, SALAMANDER! ….OUCH! ARGH! AAAAH! YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!**"

Temari and Gaara glanced over at Kankuro; he was currently being suffocated by Salamander. Yumi chose this moment to wake up.

"...Ugh...um...huh...wha..." Yumi mumbled as she opened her eyes.

Temari and Gaara looked over at Yumi too and scanned her appearance for some weird reason: the young girl's hair was pulled back slightly with a hairband and the back was wavy, she was wearing a dark pink short sleeved shirt, a black ruffled skirt, and some pink sandals. The shirt's sleeves were ripped off by the kunai Salamander threw at her. Along with the other sharp weapons only known to the Land of Wind.

"Yumi? Are you awake?" Gaara asked as he grabbed her wrist.

Yumi smiled and nodded, Temari sighed with relief.

"That is very good! Salamander is still out for revenge, it's still storming outside, and we are running out of chakra to keep up fighting!" Temari explained.

Yumi's face instantly fell.

"...What are we going to do? That thing won't...stop." Yumi asked. Yumi then had a pitiful look on her face as she turned to look at Gaara. "...Gaara, is there anything we can do?" Yumi asked him; her tone sounding weak.

"**SALAMANDER! THAT WAS MY ANKLE YOU BIT! TASTE **_**MY**_** FURY IN THE FORM OF...FLYING...**_**SPOONS OF DOOOOOOOOOOM**_**!**"

Then the there was more nonsense screaming from Kankuro, along with more clattering and clicking sounds of Salamander moving.

Gaara then glanced at his pitiful girlfriend, his sad sister, and his weird brother.

"...I can do something and I will do it. It's up to me to save this road trip." Gaara declared as he stood up.

Yumi and Temari gasped. They then scrambled up from the ground.

"Gaara! That thing will...kill you!" Yumi warned.

Temari narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. And also, I don't want you to get hurt! If you do...I'll murder Kankuro for even re-building that beast!" Temari said.

Gaara shook his head and took a step forward.

"...I know that you think I don't stand a chance. Just watch and see what I'll do..." Gaara said.

Yumi and Teari blinked as Gaara gathered all the sand from his gourd; it all flew through the air around Kankuro and Salamander.

Kankuro gasped when he saw the sand.

"(...I get it!) Gaara! I see what you're doing!" Kankuro thought and shouted.

Kankuro then cheered and broke free from his puppet's suffocating grip. He then ran over to Temari and Yumi as the sand joined and flew around Salamander in a rapid speed.

Inner Gaara gasped.

"(_**What the heck are you doing, man? ...Wait...are you gonna-**_)" Inner Gaara asked.

Gaara blinked and smirked very slightly.

"(_...Yes. I am going to do that. And trust me, Salamander will get beat up._)" Gaara replied in his mind.

The sand continued to swirl all around the puppet. And it looked at it confused.

Finally, the sand all covered the puppet, and Gaara slowly clenched both hands into fists. Kankuro was muttering under his face: 'Come on! Come on!', Temari was licking her lips and wringing her hands, and Yumi was sweating bullets from suspense; she didn't know what was gonna come next.

"SAND TSUNAMI!"

Suddenly the sand turned into a giant wave, the sand already there hit into Salamander with much force.

But...is that really enough to beat Salamander?

**Continued.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Ah, there! Now, there's another part to this whole event with Salamander. But...I'm not sure when it'll be up. -_-'

Oh, and I'd like to mention something: In the sub Kankuro's first puppet is 'Karasu' and it's 'Crow' in the dub. Well, I like 'Karasu' better then 'Crow' for a name. Crow just doesn't sound too intimidating to me. That's why I kept that name, but named 'Salamander' from the dub.

Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll update next. Soon...whenever I have the time. I still have other fics to update too. -_-

Read and review! ^^


	21. The Revenge Of The Puppet Part 2

Author's Note: And here we are! The second part to the little...'event' with Kankuro's revenge-obsessed puppet: Salamander!

And this part actually finishes it it; but the main story's still on. ^_^

Oh, and I should warn you readers(?): we _**MIGHT**_ see Salamander again in a future chapter. ;) 'Cause he's just as obsessed with revenge as Sasuke is. -_-

I thought of the first part of the chapter on my own. But...I got stuck; therefore, I called up my friend Mandy who's still...sick. -_- Ugh...the only person left I could turn to, was my little brother; who wanted to go visit his little friend's home. I told 'em that I needed some ideas to write this chapter...

He obliged in no time. I think he likes the fact that I write; so he can sneak onto the site and read them without reviewing. -_-'

..._**Onto the fic now~! Sorry if it's not as funny as previous chapters; I tried. -_-"**_

**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter _Twenty_...

**When we last saw the Sand Sibs...**

_Finally, the sand all covered the puppet, and Gaara slowly clenched both hands into fists. Kankuro was muttering under his breath: 'Come on! come on!', Temari was licking her lips and wringing her hands,and Yumu was sweating bullets from suspense; she didn't know what was gonna come next._

"_SAND TSUNAMI!"_

_Suddenly the sand turned into a giant wave, the sand already there hit into Salamander with much force._

_But...is that really enough to beat Salamander?_

**Currently With The Sand Sibs...**

Yumi suddenly rose an eyebrow and stopped sweating. She glanced around briefly.

"...Anyone hear a _narration _just now?" Yumi asked.

Gaara, who suddenly dropped the attack all together and turned around, nodded.

"_The narration_, was just a random thing to make this crackfic pull together. Get it?" Gaara explained.

Yumi nodded dumbly; but she knew that something bad was going to happen for Gaara since he broke the forth wall yet again...

Suddenly, Yumi started sweating bullets once again, and Gaara resumed the attack.

The sand then continued attacking Salamander; literally burying him in it. Even some sand got into it's insides and thrashed inside it roughly.

...But there was a downside! All of the sand in his gourd was now...

FILLING.

UP.

THE.

ENTIRE.

RV.

The poor RV couldn't take much more, and neither could Yumi, Kankuro, and Temari who were actually buried in sand up to their noses.

Pretty soon, the RV gave out; the sand caused the filled up RV to explode and all the windows broke; allowing sand to shoot out of the RV like a canon!

Everybody (including Yumi's parents) screamed as they got shot out of the RV and landed roughly in the storm outside. Sand was now all over the landscape and getting wet. Debris covered the area and so did many of the items within the gourd.

...Everybody now lied on the ground coughing as smoke filled the area.

Temari was the first to recover; she hacked and sat up.

"Wha-is everyone okay?" Temari asked; an insane coughing fit nearly cut her off.

As she scanned her surroundings for everybody, her eyes got wider by the second. It looked like a massive natural disaster hit the area.

Sand was scattering all across the ground; now useless due to being wet from the thick rain and it only made things look worse.

Temari looked like she was in pretty bad shape; she was soaked and her hair was down, sand was stuck to her left leg, and her clothes were all wrinkled and ripped.

The wind mistress gasped and thought everybody was dead.  
"HEY! WHA-WHERE IS EVERYBODY?" Temari shouted as she scrambled up from the soggy/sandy ground.

"...Well, I'm over here..."

A spark of hope overcame Temari; that was Gaara's voice. She followed the sound and quickly glanced around.

...She looked to the left and saw a VERY mortified Gaara who was hiding behind a tree and was soaked and had sand falling off his clothes; which were soiled. His hair was also looking like a used mop pretty much...

Temari's eyes widened at the sight of him...and then a snort escaped; pretty soon she was laughing hysterically at him.

"G-G-G-Gaara! A-a-are you-okay?" Temari forced out as she laughed.

Gaara stared at her; his eyes still wide and his face still pretty much eternally stained red. He was in shock over what happened; he hadn't seen a huge disaster like that since the time back at the Chuunin Exams when he battled Naruto.

"...I...I...I'm not sure..."

Temari wiped tears of laughter from her eyes (which clashed with the raindrops stuck to her face) and put her hands over her head to protect herself from the rain.

"I see...that! Well, some on over and let's find everybody." Temari said.

Gaara shifted his gaze to the ground and then back at Temari; still looking mortified.

"...I can't."

Temari blinked.

"What? Gaara, what?" Temari asked she tilted her head.

Gaara leaned against the nearby tree and then avoided looking her in the eyes.

Before Gaara could respond, Kankuro sat up on the ground and coughed violently; he was sprawled out on the ground and was buried in sand.

"Yuck...that was awful..." Kankuro mumbled as he spit out wet sand. He then wiped his hair and looked at Gaara with widened eyes. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO HIM?"

Temari sighed.

"..." Temari just stayed quite; still not knowing what was up.

Kankuro ran over to him.

"Gaara, what happened to you? I can't put this NICELY, so I'm going to be blunt: you look like some trash that washed up on the shore of a beach!" Kankuro pointed out.

Gaara glanced down and then sighed; he then started whispering.

"_Don't laugh; I...I...I lost...I lost my pants when the RV shot us all out._" Gaara whispered. (Whispering was child's play for him since his tone is always so low)

Gaara then glared at Kankuro when he saw his expression: it was between a 'WTF' expression and a 'NO WAY!' expression.

"What?" Was all Kankuro could manage to say; utterly speechless and had an urge to laugh hysterically.

"...That's kind of...uh...ah...c-can you give me moment?" Kankuro asked as he snorted.

Gaara sighed and ran his fingers through his (soaked) hair.

Kankuro snickered.

"Th-thanks!"

Kankuro then turned around and laughed pure hysterically; even falling to the ground and was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Temari meanwhile, rose an eyebrow as she watched from afar. She was wondering why they were still there like fools in the rain; when they should have been trying too get out. And plus, who knew where Yumi and her parents where.

They could dead by what they know! And what about Salamander? He's probably hidden, waiting for his prey to return to torture evilly.

**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**

**Shortly...**

Kankuro finally stopped laughing after about four minutes; his little brother's weird predicament was just hilarious to him.

Since neither of the two knew where the pants where; Kankuro just 'offered' his own.

So pretty much after that, Gaara was stuck with a HUGE pair of pants and Kankuro was stuck in his boxers in the middle of the rain.

...Awkward sight. Let's move on!

Temari blinked as soon as she saw her brother's; Kankuro glared at her as if saying: 'Ask or I'll tell Gaara about the time you snuck Shikamaru into his office one night and _had it_ with him'.

"Uh...where's Yumi and her parents?" Temari gulped out.

Gaara glanced around; all he saw was sand and debris.

"...Who knows? MORE IMPORTANTLY, where's that idiot Salamander?" Kankuro asked; shivering as the cold rain hit him.

Temari's face fell.

"...I don't know. We need to find the Haruna's real fast! And we have to find Salamander and kick his wooden a-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

The Sand Sib's all gasped at the scream.

"YUMI! WATCH OUT, THE STUPID PILE OF WOOD IS DANGEROUS!"

"Dad! Stop yelling! I can hear you already!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT! I'M STILL DEAF! . . .**OW! MY ARM!**"

Kankuro was the first to react:

"That sounds like Yumi and her dad!" Kankuro pointed out.

Temari nodded.

"They must be with Salamander...let's go stop that thing once and for all!" Gaara declared.

The three then took off ninja-style over a little distance. The rain was picking up and lightning was visible too.

...Kankuro was freezing to death; he never realized what it was like to be walking through rain in your underwear...

...Gaara was just annoyed; who knew Kankuro wore such HUGE pants anyway? They'd have to be at least ten sizes bigger then what he wears!

...Temari was confused and horrified; why was her youngest brother wearing her next-to-the-youngest brother's pants leaving him in his underwear? ...Awkward...

**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**

**A Little Distance Away...**

Yumi and her parents screamed in terror as...(DUNDUNDUN) Salamander cornered them up.

Yumi was soaked and her hair was a mess; her injuries were looking worse too and sand was stuck to her face. But she was thankful that her shirt wasn't white; or she wouldn't be able to face Kankuro.

And Mr. and Mrs. Haruna were soaked/sandy, and each wore a terrified expression.

Salamander? He was still pretty much the same. Only, he had sand falling off of him and there was a single cut on it's upper arm.

"M-M-M-Mom, D-D-D-Dad...I-I-I think we're going to die..." Yumi stammered as she bit her nails.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruna were too scared to answer her; they were hugging each other and staring in fear at the puppet.

"SALAMANDER YOU IDIOT! Leave those people alone!"

The Haruna's gasped and turned around; they saw Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro standing a little distance away in a really cool dramatic yet nonchalant fighting stance.

"What-YAY~! You guys survived!" Yumi cheered.

Yumi's eyes widened and she smiled; as the rain continued to pour she ran to them.

The brunette teen cried tears of joy as she hugged Gaara by his neck; leaving him kind of surprised and Kankuro snickering in the background mockingly; earning him a punch in the back of his head by Temari.

"Yeah, and you guys are alright too. That's really good to see!" Temari said.

Yumi sighed and let go of Gaara; totally oblivious to the fact that his face was slowly turning bright red.

"Uh-huh! Now..." Yumi replied; now gesturing over at Salamander. "...Let's take 'em down. HE'S INSANE!"

The trio nodded in agreement as Salamander ran over to them. Mr. and Mrs. Haruna cowered in fear and hid behind a nearby bush, Gaara would have been biting his nails but didn't (because the pants were so huge he had to keep a grip on them), Kankuro was slowly paling, and Temari grabbed her fan and pulled it out while shaking in an OOC way.

"Salamander, Gaara might have not stopped you," Temari began as she furrowed her eyebrows together. "...But WE will do it together now! You better say your last words, buddy!"

Salamander then started clattering; everybody took that as a sign to defend themselves. The revenge-obsessed puppet charged at Kankuro; but the weird guy jumped out of the way and landed a kick to his wooden face. Temari used the wind outside to her advantage; creating even gustier winds to knock the wooden fiend back.

Yumi...stood there useless with Gaara; Gaara wanted to help them but he couldn't. Due to the fact that his sand was drenched he couldn't control it easily like second nature.

The wind got stronger and the rain continued; even the thunder rumbled strongly. Salamander showed no signs of even being affected by the many attacks the puppet master and wind mistress threw at him: literally throwing!

Yumi brushed her hair out of her eyes and sadly looked at Gaara; he looked at her too.

"...What can we do?" Yumi asked helplessly.

Gaara glanced at the sky and sighed.

"I don't know. I really want to help...I'm just..._useless_ in this storm." Gaara replied.

Yumi's eyes widened; she then clenched her hands into fists.

"HUH? USELESS? That's just so wrong! You are far from useless!" Yumi shouted.

Gaara blinked.

Yumi sighed and crossed her arms; keeping an eye on her skirt that was really being blown around enough for Kankuro to get a 'view' in his own words.

"Honestly Gaara, I might not know you much...but I know you enough to know that you're very useful. Everybody has a weakness," Yumi replied. "...My weaknesses are my asthma and..._Jacob from the Twilight series_."

Gaara sighed; he didn't know much about this 'Jacob' but he did know about the first.

"...Yumi, you're not real weak either. Thank you for telling me that though..."

Yumi smiled somehow; and blushed secretly.

Meanwhile, Kankuro and Temari continued to battle Salamander! And Temari's hair was getting her eyes; which slowed her down.

And Kankuro kept sneaking glances at Yumi; Inner Kankuro giggled as he did so. ...Darn those inner selves always getting control!

"**OW! SALAMANDER YOU MORON! THAT WAS MY FOOT! ...ACK! TEMARI STOP! YOU JUST WHACKED MY HEAD!**"

"KANKURO, SHUT IT! KYAAAAA! SALAMANDER, I'M SOOOOOOO GONNA RIP OUT YOUR WOODEN COMPARTMENTS AND DRIVE THEM THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

"Temari! You can't do that! I designed him where you can't just beat him that easily..."

"...WHAT THE HECK? KANKURO, _YOU'RE_ THE MORON NOW!"

"Teeeeemari! Less arguing, more fight-**GAAAAH! SALAMANDER! YOU NEARLY CUT MY HEAD OFF, YOU **_**MONSTER**_**!**"

Gaara and Yumi blinked as they watched; both wished that there was something they could do. But what would they even do to help? Gaara couldn't fight in the storm, and Yumi's not a ninja...

...There's no hope. ...Or IS there?

Salamander suddenly let out a battle cry and slashed Temari with kunai; she yelped and fell to the ground as she couldn't defend herself.

Inner Gaara gasped; and Gaara FINALLY thought that weird voice in his head was going to zip his annoying mouth already.

"(_**Nooooo! Your totally hot sis got knocked silly! C'mon man, help her! ...QUICK! Get some tasty Mountain Dew from the debris of that freaky RV!**_)"

Gaara resisted the urge to roll his eyes once again. Why did that idiot voice have to start up at the random-est times?

...Or...is this just another weird law of crackfics?

"(_WILL YOU ZIP IT? For the last time, mountain Dew NEVER solves anything! And then, what could I do to even help Temari? I would really love to help her; but I'm...useless in this storm._)" Gaara replied in his mind.

Inner Gaara sighed in dismay and crossed his arms(?).

"(_**Listen to meh man, Mountain Dew is the ULTIMATE cheer-up soda! ...And if you really want to help your...heh...foxy sis, you'll forget the lame ol' fact that you're useless and see if she's okay! ...Weeeeeeell...WHO'S annoyin' NOW, man?**_)" Inner Gaara suggested.

Gaara blinked; maybe that odd voice was RIGHT for once? Yeah...it probably is!

Gaara then walked over to Temari; he then got down and traced over her heart. He was glad to see that her heart was still going; and Inner Gaara was thrilled and suggesting pouring Mountain Dew on her to wake her up...Gaara rolled his eyes at that suggestion.

Yumi rose an eyebrow as she looked at her boyfriend; then lightning struck the land nearby; she yelped and ran over to Gaara and unknowingly got caught in the cross-fire of Salamander's attacks.

Salamander noticed Yumi and Gaara; he punched Kankuro in the gut again and threw him hard against a tree.

He then ran over to the two fifteen year olds and clattered and clicked and charged at Gaara for a punch; Gaara's eyes widened when he noticed the punch, he then swiftly dodged and accidentally stepped on Temari's forehead in the process.

"EEEEK! IT'S SALAMANDER!" Yumi screamed as she backed up.

Gaara would have definitely rose an eyebrow...but he couldn't since he had none so he just blinked.

"Yumi, what was with the delayed reaction?" Gaara asked as he dodged a series of punches.

Yumi blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"...Ah...just emphasizing the point for the whole 'dramatic-affect' thing..." Yumi replied shyly.

Gaara was still confused; he would never fully understand the dramatic ways crackfics could go with a dramatic twist...

Kankuro, who was crushed up against the tree, opened his eyes and gasped at the scene before him; Temari was unconscious on the ground, Gaara was dodging many attacks by Salamander, and Yumi was on Salamander's back trying to suffocate him.

"(What happened when I was out? ...Wait...SALAMANDER'S ATTACKING GAARA! THAT IDIOT OF A PUPPET! I'LL KILL HIM!)" Kankuro thought as he scrambled up from the ground.

Kankuro immediately made some chakra strings and attached them to Temari's unconscious body; hey, he had to do SOMETHING!

The puppet 'master' now had his own sister in his control; she was still unconscious but he could still use her as a puppet since his others are who-knows-where-and-who-cares.

Gaara continued dodging; but he got distracted by...an unconscious Temari charging at Salamander?

...WHAT THE HECK?

Yumi yelped and ran over to Gaara; they both stood there watching in confusion as the unconscious Temari threw a series of kicks and punches at Salamander. But Salamander still held out and attempted to stay at the same level.

It wasn't until Yumi glanced over and saw Kankuro, that she understood what was up.

"Gaara! Look! Kankuro's 'attempting' to help us!" Yumi said with hope in her tone.

Gaara glanced over too; he saw Kankuro who gave him a thumbs up as he continued to get drenched in the rain.

"Guys! Stay on the sidelines! I'll try and fend off Salamander myself!" Kankuro ordered.

The read-head and brunette exchanged looks; they really didn't believe Kankuro could beat the puppet, but with Temari as a weapon they knew he would win.

**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**

The battle between Kankuro/Temari and Salamander still raged on after an hour at the most. The two seemed to be at balanced levels and were matched the same.

Gaara and Yumi sighed as they watched; Salamander didn't seem to ever be letting up.

And after thirty more minutes, Salamander suddenly pulled a fast one and quickly scrapped over Temari's face; he also cut the chakra strings and sent her flying into a nearby bush as she continued to get drenched.

Kankuro now stood there; shocked. He didn't have a weapon anymore and Salamander was still powerful. ...He thought about giving up briefly but he knew that no shinobi should give up in the face of danger!

If he gave up, and let his traitor of a puppet pummel him, his siblings, and new-found friends to a bloody pulp, what kind of shinobi would he BE exactly? Giving up is no option!

As Kankuro briefly considered his next moves, Salamander turned and glared menacingly at Gaara and Yumi; they both flinched (Gaara inwardly did it).

"No...he's after us again..."

Yumi furrowed her eyebrows together; briefly jumping by the loud clap of thunder.

"Gaara! WE did nothing wrong to Salamander! Why's he after us and Temari as well?" Yumi pointed out.

Gaara stared into space as he thought about all the things in the past that might've haunted Salamander. He found a lot of things.

"First of all, Kankuro once sold my gourd on Ebay and I used his body to store sand in, then the other day you used his arm to brush your teeth after you swore, one time: Temari used one his teeth to attach to her old comb, and Kankuro; he's done plenty of things to him. There is a huge list..." Gaara commented.

Yumi rolled her eyes.

"...No wonder he's out for revenge." Yumi commented dryly. "...But even puppets must have a weakness."

Before the two could even respond, Salamander charged at them. Kankuro gasped and took off over to them; he wasn't about to let Salamander kill them.

Then, this all happened in slow motion: Gaara and Yumi each wore a horrified expression as they side-stepped, Salamander charged through the air with a sword coming out from a hidden compartment to aim at them, and Kankuro flew through the air dramatically so he could stop Salamander. Temari also woke up in the process of all that.

When the slow motion subsided, it looked like this: Temari stood in the background looking shocked, Gaara looked shocked; the sword was nearly poking him on his nose, Yumi was on her knees with widened eyes, Salamander was frozen in place about to stick Gaara with the sword, and Kankuro was on Salamander's back with one hand strangling his neck and the other gripping the sword by the upper part of the blade.

"...Whoa...wh-what happened?"

"...I did it, that's what, Yumi. I stopped 'em..."

"Kankuro..."

"Gaara! Kankuro! Yumi! What the heck is going on over there, and who got who?"

Gaara's eyes widened and he backed up; a little shaky but he did. And Yumi stood up too; nearly jumping into Gaara's arms as a really loud clap of thunder struck.

Temari sighed with relief dramatically as she realized that Gaara didn't get hurt by the sword. She was still curious though...why was her face feeling slashed and bleeding?

Kankuro let go of the sword and proceeded to strangle Salamander once again as he made several roaring noises and thrashed.

However, Salamander was able to throw Kankuro off; the puppet master flew through the air and crashed head first into a tree.

And Yumi and Gaara just stood there; what could they possibly do? After all, Yumi was a regular human, and Gaara was defenseless in the storm. Any wrong move could set this madman of a puppet off and they knew it.

Temari stood in the distance; she glanced at her poor youngest brother and his girlfriend, then back at Kankuro was all crushed up against the tree. She furrowed her eyebrows together and shouted:

"KANKURO! Get back in there! I'm defenseless without my fan!"

Kankuro immediately sat up; staring at Temari who didn't have her fan. Now it really WAS up to him to stop Salamander!

As Gaara mentally thought of a strategy, Salamander took advantage of the opportunity and charged at him and Yumi not holding back anything.  
"**HOLD IT!**"

Gaara and Yumi's eyes widened at Kankuro's tone; they looked over at him and so did Salamander: Kankuro was pretty much barely standing up but boldly stood there standing up to his puppet.

"Don't you**DARE** beat everybody else up anymore, you idiot!" Kankuro yelled.

Temari blinked as she watched from afar; Yumi and Gaara could only do the same thing.

"...These people did nothing too bad to you. They shouldn't suffer this torture from you!" Kankuro continued; he then looked really mad. "...If you want revenge, then take it out on ME! I am the one who assembled you and all..."

Gaara and Yumi exchanged looks.

Temari's face fell and as she wiped the blood from her face.

"...Kankuro..."

Kankuro sighed and gestured to himself.

"Look, 'ya want revenge? ...I'm here! And do whatever you have to do, Salamander. ...Because I probably deserve it in the end! ...Do it now."

Temari gaped, Gaara stared speechless, and Yumi's eyes widened to the size of plates. Was this REALLY Kankuro?

"Kankuro! That idiot will kill you!" Temari yelled.

Kankuro crossed his arms and glanced back at his sister.

"Well, it's better me then either you or Gaara, sis." Kankuro replied.

Gaara then glanced at the ground and clenched his hands into fists; the area still stormy and Salamander still stood there glaring at his master.

And eventually, Salamander charged at Kankuro with a really angry aura surrounding it. Kankuro's eyes widened as that happened.

"H-hey! I didn't know you'd actually-AAAAAAH!"

Kankuro screamed and dodged a series of attacks; he even landed a few punches of his own at least three times.

"KANKURO! LOOK OUT!"

"Temari's right...oh, that looked awful..."

"AH! HE JUST THREW KANKURO HEAD FIRST INTO THAT BIG STONE!"

**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**

The battle between puppet master and puppet raged on for a little while. And Kankuro hadn't even been able to land much hits on him because the freaky puppet's attack patterns where really random and insane.

Temari, Yumi, and Gaara now all stood together on the sidelines watching. But Gaara had been observing the crazy attacks by Salamander; and he was then able to predict each crazy attack.

...If only he could _do something_.

"**SALAMANDER! TAKE THAT, YOU IDIOT! ….ACK! YOU ARE ****SO**** GOIN' **_**DOWN**_**!**"

Kankuro got clattering and clicking noises as a response...

"Hey! Watch out, he's about to kick you in the face!" Yumi shouted; Gaara just informed her about what he's been doing and about how he knew all the attacks then.

Kankuro yelped as Salamander kicked him in the face; Yumi was too late. He then flew back and crashed onto the soggy ground.

"(This is not good at all...Kankuro doesn't realize that it's easy to predict those random attacks...)" Gaara thought.

Kankuro sat up on his knees; staring menacingly at the puppet. He had to defeat that thing, he just _had to no matter what_!

"You will not stop me! And don't give me _**THAT LOOK**_ anymore, _Salamander_!" Kankuro shouted as he pointed at it.

Salamander just walked over to Kankuro and grabbed him by his neck again. He slung his 'master' around at least thirty-seven times and crushed his arms; then throwing him violently onto the ground once again.

Temari gasped in horror, Yumi was torn between cheering and screaming, and Gaara's eyes widened; either from his new-found ability to predict freaky attacks, or the fact that his brother was looking pretty much dead.

Kankuro coughed violently as he painfully tried to get up. He looked _really_ beat up at that point and spit out rain too. The lightning also struck again in tune with it.

"Salamander..." Kankuro growled as he glared at the beast.

_Flashback**:**_

_**How could I have even guessed you'd become so evil, Salamander? Maybe I was just so...oblivious all those years...**_

"_...They still need to be improved a little. Heh...that weird guy with the bugs living inside him must have really messed 'em up..."_

_Kankuro shuddered in memory of that battle; he fought the weirdest opponent anyone could possibly fight._

_He then smirked as he started cleaning up Karasu. Him, Gaara, and Temari had only been home from the failed mission in the Leaf for about four days._

_...He felt like there was a sudden twist in his life during those three days as they returned back to the village; but decided to let it go._

_As he smiled; taking in Karasu's appearance, Salamander sat in the corner still not even touched._

_...Where those...SPIDERWEBS hanging off Salamander?_

_Kankuro had just stopped cleaning off Karasu; and then he felt a presence watching him. He rose an eyebrow and turned around to see. . .Gaara standing in the doorway?_

"_Huh? Gaara, what are you...doing?" Kankuro asked; trying not to lose his cool._

_Despite the fact that the battle with Naruto left a MAJOR impact on Gaara's bloodthirsty demon nature, Kankuro still was a little cautious and attempted to stay on his guard._

_...In other words, he was still a complete coward..._

_Kankuro blinked as he stared at his little brother; he just...stood there avoiding eye contact appearing to be thinking of how to choose his words._

"_I...I was just taking a walk..." Gaara replied; apparently nervous._

_Kankuro nodded and glanced away._

"_...Alright..." Kankuro said lamely. "Uh...er...when's dinner?"_

_Gaara blinked; why the heck did Kankuro just totally switch the conversation topic?_

"_HEY! DINNER'S READY, YOU GUYS! GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU HERE MYSELF!"_

_Kankuro winced at that sound; it was definitely Temari._

"_...I think that explains everything." Gaara replied._

_Kankuro smirked and nodded._

"_Yeah, let's um...get goin' then..."_

_Gaara nodded and walked off, Kankuro followed behind but stopped suddenly in the doorway and stared at Salamander._

"_(...Should I clean him up too? ...Nah! I'll just clean Salamander up some other time 'cause I'm real hungry...)" Kankuro thought._

_Kankuro then shrugged his shoulders and closed the door and turned off the light._

_...Which left Salamander in a dark room; and dirty._

_End Flashback._

Gaara, Yumi, and Temari blinked as they stared at Kankuro who sadly closed his eyes.

"What's he doing; just sitting there like an idiot?" Yumi asked.

Gaara sighed.

"He just entered flashback-mode..."

Yumi shook her head and sighed.

"Salamander...I think I see why you're out for revenge now..."

Kankuro growled and stood up weakly. He nearly fell but he caught himself; and he pointed indignantly at his puppet as it stared at him.

"I see it now. But...you can't get your revenge this way! Salamander, don't you see how wrong you're being?" Kankuro asked.

Salamander roared and charged at Kankuro; headbutting him hard.

Kankuro groaned and weakly sat up on the ground.

"I guess you don't then!"

Temari's eyes widened as Salamander took out some REALLY sharp two-bladed kunai. Salamander thrust the kunai into the palms of Kankuro's hands; which prevented him from getting up.

Yumi and Gaara gasped in unison.

"KANKURO!" Temari screamed.

Kankuro screamed in pain and the storm continued to rage on; just like Salamander's lust for revenge.

Salamander then took out two more of the same kunai, and he loomed over Kankuro with the two in aim...for his heart.

Temari put her hands over her mouth, Yumi was biting her nails, and Gaara had his hands in his hair with widened eyes.

Just as Salamander tauntingly twirled the kunai; Gaara saw a _perfect opening for an attack_.

"(I see it now..._this is my chance_...)" Gaara thought.

Gaara then ran over to the same sword that Salamander had; he picked it up and then quickly ran over to Salamander.

Salamander now roared again and aimed the two REALLY sharp kunai at Kankuro's heart; the mentioned guy's eyes widened as he did so.

However, just as the blade's touched Kankuro's shirt, a loud thrusting sound was heard.

...Salamander then suddenly became lip; he froze and dramatically fell to the ground on his side with a loud _THUD _and _SPLASH_ from the rain water.

Temari's eyes widened and she gasped. Yumi gasped too and clapped her hands together at the same time.

Kankuro was speechless in surprise; Salamander now lay motionless on the ground with a huge hole through it, and Gaara stood over it holding the sword.

...It only took a few minutes to register in Kankuro's mind what had just happened; Gaara 'killed' Salamander by thrusting the sword through it.

"What?" Kankuro sputtered out; it was real lame but hey, he was in shock!

Temari and Yumi instantly smiled and ran over to them.

"You did it! You just 'killed' Salamander, Gaara!" Temari shouted. "...If I had known it would have been that easy I would have just did it..." Temari mumbled dryly.

Yumi cheered and then jumped over and wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck; it was supposed to be a hug, but unknown to her, she was crushing him with it!

"Yes..."

Yumi giggled and let go. She then sighed.

"We finally finished off the beast! Gaara...how did you do that?" Yumi asked.

Gaara glanced at the sword then at Salamander; he gestured to the big hole.

"When Salamander tauntingly twirled the two kunai, he let his guard down and showed me a weak spot; his 'heart' on his stomach. I just...stabbed through it." Gaara replied.

Temari and Yumi exchanged confused looks and Yumi's parents scrambled out from the bushes and ran over; they were wet, scared, and exhausted.

"That was a real good strategy, Gaara." Mrs. Haruna commented as she smiled; she was glad that the wooden fiend was out.

Gaara nodded.

Everybody then got down to help Kankuro; Temari pulled out the kunai from his hands, and Yumi wiped away the blood. When Kankuro could stand up again, everybody took off back to the RV as the storm raged on still.

**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**

**Back Inside The RV...**

Everybody ran to the RV like their lives had depended on it. ...But it really didn't; they had destroyed Salamander and there were no other threats.

Everybody crashed onto the floor of the RV and immediately sighed; it looked exactly like this:

Yumi's parents were flat on their faces, Yumi was hugging the leg to the table as she cried tears of joy, Gaara was gripping the walls, Temari was laying on her fan (she found it underneath a fallen tree nearby), and Kankuro was coughing up water on the couch.

It was a good thing that the RV survived Gaara's attack; it seemed to be alright but furniture was scattered and sand was everywhere in sight.

As they ran back to the RV, the rain let up slightly so Gaara was able to put all the sand back in his gourd along with the items that were in it.

"NOW _THAT_ WAS INSANE!" Yumi's dad shouted as he walked over to the chair and wiped the samd off. (He's still deaf...)

Yumi nodded in agreement as she wrung the water from her hair.

"Well, at least Salamander's defeated." Yumi said as she smiled.

Yumi's smile faded immediately when she got a better look at Kankuro.

"Um...why are you in your underwear...that has chibi pictures of _Kagome from InyYasha_ on it?" Yumi asked.

Kankuro glanced down at himself and laughed nervously.

"Ah...it's a LONG story..." Kankuro replied.

Yumi blinked.

Temari then rose an eyebrow as she glanced at Kankuro while she wiped the bloodstains off her cheeks.

"Yeah...I was kind of wondering the same thing, Kankuro." Temari commented. "...And why is Gaara wearing _you're_ pants?" Temari asked as she looked at Gaara from the corner of her eye.

Gaara sighed.

"...Don't ask why."

Gaara then walked off into his room of the (big) RV and Kankuro followed. They left behind a confused Temari and Yumi who blinked dumbly.

**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**

**In Gaara's Room Of The RV...**

Gaara and Kankuro opened the door and pretty much crashed into the room. Kankuro closed the door behind them and he slumped down to the floor.

"THAT was awful like Mr. Haruna said..." Kankuro commented.

Gaara sighed and ran his fingers through his soaked hair.

"I still can't believe we beat Salamander. ...Did it seem a little too easy?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro sighed.

"I dunno...WHO CARES? We beat him and sent him to the big workshop in the sky! Let's move on and enjoy the trip." Kankuro replied.

Kankuro then smirked and walked over to Gaara; he then extended his hand.

"...Can I have my pants back? I'm _freezing to death_." Kankuro asked.

Gaara nodded and proceeded to take the HUGE pants off. When they were all the way off, Kankuro blinked repeatedly.

Gaara noticed him blinking and stared at him.

"...What is it?"

Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck.

"Have you gotten _skinnier_? Geez...you need to learn how to eat more..."

Now it was Gaara's turn to blink. He then looked down at himself and sighed.

"...Maybe. It just feels weird to do that." Gaara replied.

Kankuro then grabbed the pants and put them on.

"Yeah...oh, and I found your pants about ten minutes ago outside." Kankuro said as he pulled them out from nowhere. "...They were buried under sand and a giant tree limb."

Gaara shook his head.

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know."

"...These crackfics are strange..."

"Aren't they though?"

"..."

"..."

"...AW MAN! I JUST BROKE THE FORTH WALL ALONG WITH YOU!"

As Kankuro ranted about how he broke the forth wall, Gaara put on the pants and then stared at Kankuro's palms and face; he looked real beat up.

"...Kankuro, are you okay from where Salamander attacked you?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro paused in his ranting and blinked; he then glanced at his hands and all.

"..Yeah I'm fine. But I'm going to heal them. I'm gonna go see if sis has still some of that fast-healing ointment she brought along..." Kankuro said as he walked out the door.

Now only Gaara remained in the room. He sighed and walked over to his bed to lie down and think about the entire battle with Salamander. He glanced at the alarm clock by his bed which told him it was _8:46 PM_.

...That was a LONG battle they went through. Gaara thought he'd have a chance to rest up but then his inner self started up again and was talking nonsense about rock 'n' roll, Mountain Dew, Temari, Transformers, Skittles, and something about Lindsay Lohan.

Gaara rolled his eyes. Now he would have to suffer this voice's ranting...

**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**

**Meanwhile...**

Salamander now lie useless on the ground as the storm raged on.

Blood slowly washed away by the ran and lightning struck the puppet violently.

...For now, Salamander's defeated without his revenge. _But is this REALLY the end of him?_

**Continued.**

**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**

…? Uhhhh...-_-'

I don't really know myself. I sort of had a tad writer's block you know. It might not be as funny as previous chapters...

And sorry if it's a little long; it IS the 20th chap after all and I wanted it to be a little long. ^^

Let me know how it is. I'm curious about how this chapter is! ;)

And if you're wondering whenever the trio and the Haruna's will get to North City, they will soon!

Read and review! :)


	22. When Boredom Strikes! :Split chapter:

Author's Note: Well, the twenty-first chapter! And here we see that the group FINALLY gets closer to North City considering the fact that they had Salamander and many other crazy events to deal with! ^^

Oh well, it adds to the humor atleast! ;)

I should mention: there's some brief and not so brief songs included in here by various artists and groups. I DO NOT own the songs; I've only "randomly" heard them on Youtube!

Also, there's some movies mentioned, I don't own them either!

I forgot to mention: this chapter includes three new running gags...

The 1st, is a short one that lasts five chapters: Yumi randomly quoting various anime either at needed times or randomly.

The 2nd, will last until the very end of the story: Kankuro mispronouncing the word 'Shindig'.

And the last one, it lasts for three chapters: Temari attempting to "break awkward silence".

**Let's go! Sorry if it's too Short. T_T**

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Twenty-one...

Exactly two days have passed since the battle with Salamander's revenge-obsessed puppet, Salamander. Which was a pretty wild fight, severely injuring the Haruna's, Temari, and Kankuro.

But luckily, the injuries are feeling pretty quickly due to the fact that Temari brought along some fast-feeling ointment she got from Sakura Haruno the last time the pink-haired kunoichi was on a mission there.

Anyway, everybody was still heading to North City; they had all been kicked out of East Ville (check back to chapter 18 [17?] for more the whole story) and decided to go there together. After all, the Haruna's were good people and the Sand Sibs just wanted a good vacation together.

But they have been traveling for a little while; and it looked exactly like this inside the RV...

Mrs. Haruna was driving the RV, Mr. Haruna was in the bathroom (trying to recover from his loss of hearing), Temari was sitting at the table eating some M&Ms, Gaara was at the reading a tragic novel that he 'acquired' by the weird ways of crackfics, Yumi was lying on the couch looking bored, and Kankuro was standing up by the passenger seat staring at a pencil he was holding absolutely no reason at all.

And honestly, they were ALL bored out of their minds! They NEEDED something to do before they went crazy! And didn't help that Kankuro was starting to feel claustrophobic...

"Okay, I'm losing it!"

Everybody looked at Kankuro; including Mrs. Haruna from the corner of her green eyes.

"Kankuro, you never had it to begin with! Why start now?" Yumi pointed out as she sat up.

Kankuro sighed and looked over at the girl curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

Yumi sweat-dropped and lied back down.

"Er...forget what I said..."

Kankuro blinked, and Temari felt like the moment had awkward silence so she coughed.

"Um...well, I'm very bored, guys." Temari commented. "Is anybody else bored like me?"

Gaara, Yumi, and Kankuro all nodded and Temari sighed and threw away her bag of M&Ms.

"Then...let's play a game!" Temari suggested as she giggled like a child.

Gaara sighed.

"...Not that 'I Spy' thing..."

Temari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry Gaara, I wouldn't DREAM of playing that game again; considering the fact that **Kankuro** is playing too!" Temari explained. Kankuro looked annoyed when she said that.

Yumi sat up; she had caught Temari's half-full bag of M&Ms and started stuffing her face with them. She loved the candy but she actually liked the peanut M&Ms a little bit better.

"That sounds great, Temari! I love games as much as M&Ms!" Yumi commented as she smiled. "And THAT is saying something!"

Temari smirked.

"Great! Let's see...what game is there..."

Gaara put down the book (quickly wiping away stray tears in the process) and sighed.

"Do we really have to do this?" Gaara asked; he obviously didn't like playing games.

Temari scowled instantly.

"YES!"

Gaara's eyes widened at the sudden yell. And Temari smirked and walked over to the couch.

"Now then, let's play..._Truth or Dare_!" Temari suggested; it was her favorite game.

Kankuro rose an eyebrow. He was kind of skeptical of that.

"...With only four players? That's kind of lame."

"Shut up, Kankuro!"

"Yeah, Temari's right! The number of players doesn't ever matter! Like a determined girl once said: '_They say the mouth is the root of all misfortune_'."

Everybody else (excluding Yumi) sweat-dropped and looked at the brunette girl.

"...What?" Gaara asked.

Yumi grinned.

"That was a quote from a girl named Rukia Kuchiki in this anime known as Bleach!" Yumi explained.

Temari's face fell.

"But that had nothing to do with my suggestion!" Temari mentioned.

Yumi blinked.

"...Oh."

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**Pretty Soon...**

Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Yumi now sat on the floor in a circle after moving around the table. After considering Temari's suggestion, Gaara and Kankuro realized that there was nothing else to do but play the game.

But it wasn't like the siblings never have played it; they have played it a total of thirteen times.

"Okaaaaaaaay...Kankuro!" Temari shouted with enthusiasm. "Truth or..._dare_?"

Kankuro shrugged his shoulders.

"Dare."

Temari grinned quite evilly; and Gaara could have sworn he saw lightning striking in her eyes.

"I dare you to kiss Mrs. Haruna."

Gaara looked shocked, Yumi's eyes widened in complete horror, and Kankuro looked like he was going to throw up.

"WHAT THE HECK, TEMARI?"

"(_**OOOOH! Now this is inter-esting! He's gonna have to make out with that ugly old lady! Ain't this great, man?**_)" Inner Gaara rambled.

Gaara rolled his eyes and chose to totally ignore the voice. He was attempting to have fun and wasn't going to let him ruin it!

"You have to do the dare. If you don't, the punishment is...chugging down Mrs. Haruna's _Broccoli_/_Butternut squash casserole_ for thirty minutes!" Temari declared; she knew how he HATED the woman's cooking just as much as hers.

Needless to say, she felt pretty darn evil and she loved it! She could finally get Kankuro back!

"(_**WHOA, MAN! You're sis is not only hot, but clever and so sneaky! Now THAT is a woman!**_)"

Gaara clenched his hands into fists and had to bit his tongue just so he wouldn't reply to that inner voice.

"...I'll take the kiss. But...can it at least be on the forehead?"

"Nah..."

"WHAT?"

"It's got to be right on the lips."

"Well...what about cheek?"

"_LIPS_, Kankuro."

"TEMARI! YOU'RE EVIL!"

Kankuro huffed and realized he had no way out. But he didn't want to kiss Yumi's mom; she had extremely dry lips. And he also wasn't attracted to middle-aged women!

"(_This is going to be awesome..._)" Yumi thought as she whipped out a video camera.

Gaara watched in complete suspense as Kankuro walked over to the driver's seat.

"Oh, hello. What is it, dear?" Mrs. Haruna asked obliviously as she turned her head.

Kankuuro swallowed and...did it! He suddenly leaned forward and kissed Mrs. Haruna right. on. The. Lips.

**IT WAS AWKWARD!**

Gaara's eyes widened extremely, Temari eyes did too and her mouth formed an 'O', and Yumi was snickering and catching it all on video.

Kankuro finally pulled away and looked really disgusted. Mrs. Haruna's eyes were the size of plates and she gasped.

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

The four were still playing the game. And in just twenty-five minutes: Kankuro kissed Mrs. Haruna and got slapped, Yumi sung Barney songs off-key while chugging grapes (Kankuro videoed it), Temari confessed that she was still a virgin, and Gaara confessed (hesitantly) that he learned Naruto's Sexy Jutsu and they both used the jutsu together on all the Sand's council members.

"Um...Temari." Yumi mumbled. Her throat still sore from singing. "T-truth or dare?"

Temari sighed.

"...Dare."

"I dare you to rip out all the pages of your newest Absolute Boyfriend manga and through them out the window." Yumi coughed out.

Temari's eyes widened and time seemed to stand still in her world. Gaara thought that she froze so he punched her (accidentally) hard.

"W-WHAT? YUMI, YOU'RE EVIL!" Temari whined; anime tears now running down her eyes.

Gaara and Kankuro gawked at Temari; she looked so strange.

"Well...i-if you don't do the dare, you will have to go outside, get Kankuro's Inyasha DVDs and scream ALL of Miroku's quotes. Including this quote we know too well: '_Will you bear my child?_'." Yumi mentioned.

Gaara blinked and looked over at Yumi.

"Who said that?" Gaara asked, really confused. (He's never watched Inyasha episode's before; only Kankuro and Temari; sort of.)

Yumi sighed; and coughed again.

"Miroku from _Inuyasha_, Gaara." Yumi replied knowingly.

Gaara sighed.

"The guy sounds like a pervert."

"Oh, he is."

"It seems like Kankuro and that guy can relate to each other."

"Haha! That's true, Gaara!"

"**HEY! WHAT ARE YOU AND YUMI WHISPERING ABOUT!**"

"...Nothing, Kankuro."

"Gaara's right! _Pssst! Gaara, isn't it annoying how Kankuro and Miroku can relate to each other?_"

"_Yes...it really is._"

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**About One Hour Later...**

It didn't seem possible, but Truth or Dare caused EXTREME mayhem in just one hour and twenty-nine minutes.

This is how it currently looked with the four:

Temari's face was flushed, her hair was a mess, she had ketchup on her fingertips, purple paint was on her left cheek, and she was cracking her knuckles.

Kankuro was shirtless, had a bucket around his neck, his hair was greasy, toilet paper was tied around his ankles, and he was shivering and glaring daggers at Temari.

Yumi was coughing and gagging, her hair was tousled, her lavender t-shirt was wrinkled, grapes were in her shoes, and mustard was all over her face.

Gaara actually looked normal. The only thing out of the ordinary was the fact that his fingernails and toenails appeared to be painted black.

"I...I **HATE** Truth or Dare!" Kankuro bitterly snapped.

Yumi coughed and was seemingly dying; she weakly nodded at that.

"Let's stop this! I can't take it anymore!" Temari declared.

Everybody nodded. They actually nodded a little too quickly; they started nodding immediately once Temari said 'stop'.

Everybody sighed with relief and got up from the floor. They then stormed over to the bathroom (where Mr. Haruna was cleaning out his ears with some modern machine the siblings didn't understand) and they kicked out Mr. Haruna and all went inside to clean themselves up.

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**Some Unknown Amount Of Time Later...**

Things were slightly back to normal in two more hours. Gaara declared that they all NEVER speak of the Truth or Dare incident ever again for as long as they all live; everybody agreed.

But since Temari couldn't 'hint' another game (she was too scared to), they were all once again bored. And Yumi's dad was driving the RV. Yumi's mom was preparing herself a salad.

Now, Gaara and Temari were sitting on the couch, Yumi was lying down on the floor, and Kankuro was sitting at the table reading the very first InuYasha manga.

"This has got to be the worst day ever!" Yumi moaned as she sat up.

Temari sighed; inwardly agreeing with her.

"That's exactly my thoughts! And I can't believe it!" Temari shouted. She then grunted and stood up while scowling. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT WE ARE LETTING THIS TRIP TURN OUT AWFUL! WE MUST SAVE IT-SAVE IT FROM DISASTER!"

Everybody stared at the blond. But they knew she was right. Because when they stopped to think about it, they WEREN'T preventing the disaster from overcoming them! Temari's way right!

"(_**Yo! Your totally hot sis is right! It's all your, your moronic bro, and your gorgeous girl's fault!**_)"

Gaara rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to respond to his inner self, but he did out of annoyance.

"(_Okay...where are you getting this at? Besides, I thought Temari already pointed this out._)" Gaara replied in his mind. "(_Oh, and wow. I can't believe that you haven't mentioned 'rock 'n' roll' or Mountain Dew in one sentence! You sick or something?_)"

Inner Gaara rolled his eyes and again, crossed his arms(?).

"(_**Haha. VEEEEERY funny, man. Seriously though, I am right! I told you that I'd provide 'ya with some awesome advice. But what I forgot to bring up, was that I'm also serving as a 'suggestion machine'. And...I'm pretty smart; I can easily figure things out. It's child's play like...with you and that freaky sand of yours!**_)" Inner Gaara said. "(_**But seriously. I'm sayin' that you guys all wanted a family vacation, right? Well it's all of your faults that it's turnin' into a dud! Spice it up, man! POUR ON THE ROCKING MOUNTAIN DEW! WOO! YEAH, LET'S DEW IT!**_)"

"(_...You are insane. Honestly, Shukaku was probably more sane then you are. And THAT is saying __something right there! ...Still...you are right._)"

"I KNOW SOMETHING WE CAN ALL DO!"

Gaara gasped and was pulled out of his chatting with the inner self. He looked over at Yumi who was standing by him grinning. Temari and Kankuro were looking at her strangely.

"Um...okay? What, Yumi?" Temari asked.

Yumi was now smirking and rubbing her hands together in a very weird way. It was really freaking out Kankuro.

"Listen closely, I've heard one the internet: one's music list reveals quite a lot about a person you 'know'." Yumi explained. "...It could be true."

Kankuro blinked repeatedly.

"But...you know us all already." Kankuro pointed out.

Temari sighed and knocked Kankuro out of the way, in a poor attempt to break the silence.

"No! She's saying that we may not know each other as well as we all 'think', Kankuro!" Temari said; her tone getting more and more toward a monotone as she dragged on.

"What's the point of that? The three of us are all ready family; we know each other." Gaara pointed out.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and got up off the floor. He then crossed his arms.

"Well I don't know! After all, the three of us possibly 'think' we know each other when we _don't_!" Kankuro protested. "What I've learned ever since we left for this trip, is that NOTHING is ever as it seems to be!"

Gaara and Yumi blinked repeatedly as if there was something in their eyes. Temari stared at Kankuro with a knowing look on her face.

"(_...Whoa. Kankuro just said something that made sense! Amazing!_)" Yumi thought.

There was silence yet again for a while; it was eventually broken when Mr. Haruna shouted at Mrs. Haruna to hand him a cup of Diet Pepsi.

"Yumi...explain this thing with 'music lists'." Gaara eventually coaxed.

Yumi smiled and looked over at him.

"Right. Okay, you all have some form of machines we call: Ipods? Do you?" Yumi asked.

Temari and Kankuro nodded; they brought out Ipods from pretty much nowhere. Mrs. Haruna saw that and her eyes widened; she made a mental note to later ask them how that was possible.

"I have a MP3 player. Does that count?" Gaara asked as he brought his MP3 player out from thin air.

Yumi nodded.

"It's the same thing as an Ipod." Yumi replied. "...Now I'll bring out mine!" Yumi brought out a MP3 player from her shirt pocket.

"Now...what do we all do?" Kankuro asked.

Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Well, we take turns playing music from the play-lists. And then we find out what kind of music you all like. It can be VERY revealing and we all might find out some really dirty secrets!" Yumi explained with extreme enthusiasm.

The siblings blinked; all three at once. Yumi grinned at that and grabbed Temari's Ipod first.

"Now then, let's start out with you, Temari. I'm curious..." Yumi declared.

Temari shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. As long as your point is proven and I can go read my manga..." Temari mumbled.

Yumi smiled and pressed a button; as she went through the playlists she pushed a button. Music then started up:

_Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta..._

_Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to..._

_Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu..._

_Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu..._

Yumi was dancing around to the music, Kankuro was tapping his feet and smiling, Gaara was secretly tapping his fingers on the table, and Temari gasped.

"Yes! That's my favorite song!" Temari shouted through the music.

Kankuro looked over at her.

"What is it?" Kankuro shouted.

"It's called Color's Of The Heart! The song to the third season of _Blood+_! YAY~!"

_Wakari aeru hi wo tomedo naku sagashita..._

_Ushinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku..._

_Mou dame da to hitori kodoku wo daite mo..._

_If you turn on the lights..._

_Hikari he terashiteku..._

"_Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iro-_

"THIS IS TOO ADDICTING!"

Yumi then abruptly turned off the music; everybody else immediately dropped what they were doing.

"YUMI! I LOVE THAT SONG!" Temari shouted.

Yumi sighed in annoyance.

"I know...but the song really is too addicting. Let's see what other music you have on this thing..." Yumi said.

Yumi then smiled and played some more music. Nobody was expecting this...

_Ohhhhh ohoooooo..._

_For you I'd write a symphony..._

_I'd tell the violin..._

_It's time to sink or swim..._

_Watchn' play for 'ya..._

_For you I'd be..._

_Wohaaa..._

_Runnin' a thousand miles just to get you where you are..._

Gaara awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, Kankuro looked like was going to throw up, Yumi screamed in terror and tried to cover her ears, and Temari's eyes widened as her face was now bright red.

_Step to the beat of my heart..._

_I don't need a whole lot..._

_Comin' from you I admit..._

_I'd rather give you the world..._

_Or we can share mine!_

_I know I won't be the first one givin' you all this attention..._

_But baby listen-_

"**OH MY GOD! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHH!**"

Gaara's eyes widened as Yumi continued to scream in terror, and her ears weren't literally bleeding, but they probably would soon if the music dragged on!

Meanwhile, Kankuro had already thrown up in the same bucket he had earlier, he then promptly threw up again when Yumi mentioned that ears were bleeding.

Quickly, Gaara grabbed the Ipod from Yumi and turned off the _foul_ music. He looked over at Temari to see that her face was now resembling a tomato.

"Temari...you _like_ that _Justin Bieber_ song?" Gaara asked in disbelief as his eyes widened.

Temari stammered for a few minutes and Kankuro then grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"THAT WAS AWFUL! You like that awful, off-key, screechy, and squeaky singing voice?" Kankuro shouted.

Gaara meanwhile, was seeing if Yumi was okay. She was actually pretty much traumatized by the music.

"I-I don't think it's a good idea to continue checking out your sister's Ipod! There might be more _Disgusting_ Justin Bieber songs!" Yumi mentioned as she breathed heavily.

Gaara nodded. He couldn't agree more with that.

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**About Five Minutes Later...**

The Sand Sibs and Yumi finally recovered from the traumatizing music. Yumi decided that it would be best skipping Temari and move on to Kankuro.

"Let me have the Ipod, Kankuro." Yumi said as she held out her hand.

Kankuro nodded and handed her the Ipod; brushing over her hand is he did do. Temari inconspicuously hit him in the back of his head with her fan as he did that.

"Well...let's see now...let's start with this one.." Yumi said.

Yumi then smiled and started up the music. Only to be extremely shocked as it started up:

_This is why I'm hot..._

_This is why I'm hot..._

_This is why, this is why..._

_This why I'm hot (uh)..._

_This is why I'm hot-_

"**GAH! CALL THE AMBULANCE, I THINK I JUST HAD A HEART ATTACK!**"

Everybody looked over in the direction the yelling came from; it was from Mrs. Haruna who was over the stove warming up some stew. She was covering her ears and looking very traumatized.

Yumi's face turned green and she immediately turned off the Ipod. She then glared at Kankuro.

"What the heck kind of music was that? You're such a freak!" Yumi shouted.

Kankuro gasped and backed up with his hands in the air.

"What's wrong with that? I kind of like the song myself-"

Gaara then rubbed his temples.

"I think I lost some of my sight..." Gaara commented.

Yumi nodded and hesitantly started up the next song. She was inwardly praying that it wasn't terrible like that one. ...But she was shocked yet again:

_Ladies up in here tonight..._

_No fighting, no fighting..._

_We got the refugees up in here..._

_No fighting, no fighting..._

_Shakira, Shakira..._

_I never really knew that she could dance like this..._

_She makes a man want to-_

"**PERVERT!**"

Yumi's face was now resembling a tomato and she growled as she turned off the Ipod in a huff.

Temari was glaring at Kankuro, Gaara was standing there with his arms crossed, and Kankuro was smirking.

"YOU MAKE ME _SICK_!" Yumi yelled as she waved the Ipod violently in the air.

"Yes, I so agree with Yumi! And you probably downloaded that song illegally too!" Temari yelled.

Yumi and Temari then rolled up their sleeves and charged slowly up to Kankuro; who looked extremely frightened. And Gaara watched in suspense.

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**Several Gore-Filled Scenes And A First-Aid Kit Later...**

Yumi was scowling as she held Kankuro's Ipod. Temari was standing by Kankuro who was really beat up, and Gaara was nonchalantly standing on the sidelines. He was really glad at that point that we wasn't like Kankuro.

"Well...let's just look at ONE more song. But Kankuro, if it's like the past two, I'll crack your skull open with this abused _Ipod_!" Yumi warned.

She then huffed and pressed the button. Surprisingly, it wasn't too bad and was as one his favorites like the Shakira song (insert eye-rolling):

_I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD..._

_Kaze o kakenute..._

_Nanimo osorezu ni ima yuki to egao no kakera daite..._

_CHANGE MY MIND..._

_Jonetsu tayasazu ni..._

Gaara, Yumi, and Temari all blinked and Kankuro smirked.

_Takanaru mirai e te o nobaseba kagayakeru- hazu sa-_

"OMG, that music's way too catchy!" Temari shouted.

Temari quickly ran over and turned off the Ipod. She was shocked by how catchy the music was.

"Kankuro...I can't believe you have good taste in music..." Gaara commented.

Kankuro's smirk literally twisted into a frown.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

There! Whew, that actually took me an hour with breaks included. But I think it turned out okay. ^^ I...I hope. :(

Oh, and if you don't understand, this chapter and the next are connected together as one. Because I had no time to finish this chapter.

So...that's why there's no "continued" on the bottom. ^^'

Anyway, I will try to post up the next part sometime whenever. But I'm busy with a couple of other fics and all...

Then with school soon and all...-_-

Well, read and review~!


	23. When Boredom Strikes! 2nd Part

Author's Note: Here it is, the second part to chapter twenty-one! Sorry for the little *glances around warily* delay! But I just had no time to put it all together!

...Understand? No? Yes? Okay...-_-'

Well, here's the next part; possibly not as long or anything. That's because it wraps it up.

I had a hard time searching for songs I could use for the ipods in the second part. But hopefully these will do. ^^' Rant all you want if they don't.

**Let's go~!**

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

_The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:_

_Chapter Twenty-one/part 2 of 2..._

"Who cares, Kankuro?"

Yumi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We were all simply saying you have NO good taste in music whatsoever-let's move on with life!" Temari explained.

Kankuro scowled and mumbled something under his breath.

"Now then...let's see what other songs you have on here..." Yumi declared; recovered from being annoyed.

She smiled forcefully and pressed the button. The music and song started up but it REALLY was unexpected:

_This was never the way I planned..._

_Not my intention..._

_I got so brave, drink in hand..._

_Lost my discretion..._

_It's not what I'm used to..._

_Just wanna try you on..._

_I'm curious for you..._

_Caught my attention..._

Everybody except Kankuro (who was smirking), blinked.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it..._

_The taste of her sweet cheery chap stick..._

_I kissed a girl just to try it..._

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it..._

Gaara's eyes widened, Yumi gagged and looked horrified as she covered her mouth, and Temari looked like she was going to pass out. Kankuro however, was seemingly _loving_ the song.

"_I KISSED A GIRL_,_ BY_ _KATIE PERRY_?" Yumi shouted as she removed her hands.

"That's so wrong on many levels..." Gaara commented.

Temari clenched her hands into fists.

"I should have expected this: Kankuro is a HUGE fan of the _YURI_ genre!" Temari spat.

Yumi turned pale and grabbed Temari's shoulders.

"WHAAAAT? THE PERVERT! IS MY ENTIRE LIFE A LIVING _LIE_?" Yumi screamed high-pitched.

Temari yelped and knocked back the younger girl, and Gaara looked shocked from either the fact that Kankuro liked Yuri, or the fact that his girlfriend's life was a lie!

When recovered from shock, Yumi angrily turned off the music leaving Kankuro disappointed.

"You better have better music in here, _buddy_." Yumi threatened; her eyes now appearing murderous.

Kankuro paled and nodded rapidly as she pressed the button.

However, much like before, the music was insanely unexpected:

_Oh yeah..._

_C'mon!_

_You get the limo out front (baby)..._

_Hottest styles..._

_Every shoe, every color..._

_Yeah, when your famous it can be kinda fun..._

_It's really you but no one ever discovers..._

_In some ways you're just like all your friends..._

_But on stage you're a star..._

_You get the best of both worlds..._

"WHAT THE HECK?"

Yumi's eyes were so wide they nearly popped out of their sockets. And Gaara and Temari exchanged 'WTF' looks. Kankuro meanwhile, was looking extremely mortified and his face was now a _very_ deep shade of crimson.

"..._Hannah Montana_?" Gaara asked in total shock as he looked over at Kankuro.

Temari sighed and furrowed her eyebrows together.

"I should have expected this as well: by the cardboard cut-out of her in his room...I saw him making out with it one time when I passed by." Temari mentioned dryly. "...That scarred me for life..."

Before the song could continue, Kankuro snatched the ipod away in a very frantic fashion and turned it off.

"...This may be the weirdest moment I've ever been a part of..." Gaara commented.

Yumi and Temari nodded and sighed.

"Let's just forget about me! And never mention _EVER_ again!" Kankuro declared.

Gaara crossed his arms.

"I really wish that was possible; but sadly, I'll never be able to un-see this entire scene." Gaara replied.

"(_**OH MY JASHIN*! THAT WAS TOTALLY HI-LARIOUS, MAN! THAT'S EVEN MORE EPIC THEN A MOUNTAIN DEW CHUGGING CONTEST WITH ROCK 'N' ROLL IN THE BACKGROUND!**_)"

Gaara rolled his eyes at the sound of his inner selves rambling.

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

A Few Minutes Later:

Yumi sighed.

"Let's stop with Kankuro. How about we move on to..._my_ ipod now?" Yumi suggested.

Temari smiled and pat Yumi's shoulder.

"That sounds very good. I'm too horrified now to even look at Kankuro." Temari mentioned.

Kankuro was standing next to Temari. As the blond Sand kunoichi walked away she narrowed her eyes and kept looking straight ahead.

Kankuro then grabbed Yumi's MP3 player from her extended hand and forced a smile.

"Let's start...with your _favorite_ song first." Kankuro declared. "(_I wonder what it'll be..._)"

Kankuro pressed the button, and yet again, unexpected music played:

_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite..._

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni..._

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

"OMG! THIS IS SO CATCHY!"

"I know Temari, I love this song so much! YEAH~!"

"...Is my foot tapping?"

"Hey Gaara, doesn't this music sound _extremely familiar_?"

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right Now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

Yumi was dancing around, Temari was cooing over the singer's voice, Kankuro was looking confused, and Gaara's foot was tapping to the beat against his will.

_Right here right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?_

_Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo-_

"WAAAAAY TOO CATCHY!"

Temari then, after screaming that, raced over to the MP3 player and turned it off. That immediately paused Yumi's (terrible) dancing and Gaara's skillful way of keeping up with the music's beat.

"Hey! We were all enjoying that!" Yumi protested.

"I'm sorry, but it's way too catchy for me! Right...Kankuro...?"

Kankuro sighed.

"Wasn't this the song played at the last _Shondog_ Naruto threw last New Year's Eve?" Kankuro asked.

Everybody blinked and stared at him like we went crazy.

"'_Shondog_'? Er...don't you mean: _Shindig_?" Yumi corrected.

Kankuro blinked.

"There's a difference?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Whatever. I think this song is called..._Fighting Dreamers_. Probably used in a stupid anime set in an alternate time-line where ninja exist and fans of the show swoon over characters and write them into various fanfiction pieces like we're in now." Gaara pointed out; not realizing how ironic he made that sound.

"YOUNG MAN, YOU BROKE THE FORTH WALL AGAIN! WHEN HE GET TO NORTH CITY, I'M BUYING SOME BLEACH AND DUCT TAPE AT A CONVENIENCE STORE!" Mr. Haruna shouted.

Yumi sighed and shook her head.

"It's like a very amazing character I used to envy once said: _Always in the end, hope comes and rebirth._" Yumi mentioned as she smiled shyly.

Gaara blinked.

"Who said that?"

"Ah..._Sailor Saturn_. From my once-favorite anime: _Sailor Moon_."

Gaara still was confused, but Yumi giggled and turned to look at Kankuro; instantly frowning upon seeing him.

"...You know, I have the _English translation_ of the song in my MP3 player if you want to listen-"

"No thanks, Yumi. Let's move on to another one of your songs!"

Kankuro smirked and pressed the button. And somehow, the song that played next was totally expected:

_Oh ho ho ho..._

_Oh ho ho ho..._

_Oh ho ho ho..._

_Oh ho ho ho..._

_Everybody was kung fu fighting..._

_Those kids were fast as lightning..._

_In fact, it was a little bit frightening..._

_But they fought with expert timing..._

"Why am I suddenly seeing of that busy-eyebrow-ed kid in green spandex from the Leaf in my mind now?"

Everybody turned to look at Kankuro when he said that.

"...Because...this song is somehow related in an odd, sick way?" Gaara suggested.

Yumi giggled.

"Yeah! Just like with you and Miroku, Kankuro!" Yumi mentioned. "God, I love this song..."

_There were funky China men from funky Chinatown..._

_They were chopping them up, they were chopping them down..._

_It's an ancient Chinese art, and everybody knew their part-_

Before the song could continue, Temari made a weird face that was a mixture; it looked like a mixture between just eating a really sour lemon, and spitting with the eyes closed.

"Temari! You ruined the moment!" Yumi whined.

"That song is awful! What a _RACIST SONG_! Comparing Japan to some _MADE-UP_ country like-"

"TEMARI! CHINA'S A _REAL_ COUNTRY!"

Temari blinked.

"...What...?"

Gaara sighed.

"This exactly why I studied the layout of the land outside the Shinobi Lands..." Gaara mumbled.

"(_**Your hot sis WAS right, man!**_)"

"(_You're only agreeing with Temari because you're obsessed with her. And can you just crawl back into your hole and take a nap?_)"

"(**...Yeah? Well...Mountain Dew hates 'ya. Don't even bother drinking some while putting up that Christmas tree!**)"

"(_You are so random; it sickens me!_)"

"(**Well that's how Inner 'G rolls, man!**)"

Gaara rolled his eyes.

Kankuro had already started up the next song, and this time it had nothing to do with fighting:

_And here we go again..._

_With all the things we said..._

_And not a minute spent..._

_To think that we'd regret..._

_So we just take it back..._

_These words..._

_And hold our breath..._

_Forget..._

_The things we swore we meant..._

Temari blinked.

"You like _Paramore_?" Temari asked.

Yumi smiled and danced around terribly.

"Duh! They're my favorite group!" Yumi shouted through the music.

Kankuro smirked.

"I've seen the lead singer on a commercial for their album...she's-"

"Yes."

"Gaara, did you just agree with _me_?"

"..."

_I'll write you just to let you know..._

_That I'm all right..._

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go..._

_'Cause I'm not..._

_No, I'm not..._

_Well, I'm not..._

Gaara was secretly tapping along to the music's beat. And secretly; he _loved_ Paramore.

_And here we go again..._

_With all the things we did..._

_And now I'm wondering..._

_Just who I might have been..._

_To be the one attached-_

"This is boring!" Kankuro declared as he turned the music off.

Yumi and Gaara both glared at the puppet 'master'.

Kankuro scoffed.

"What are you glaring at me for? When have I ever done anything as annoying as cutting off great music?"

_Flashback Mode:_

_**Actually Kankuro, remember back some time ago when me and my parents found you guys on the side of the road like hitchhikers?**_

"_I'm Yumi. I met Gaara at the same gas station you guys went to." Yumi said._

_Temari smiled._

"_Are you gonna give us a lift?" Temari asked._

_Suddenly Kankuro fell to the ground and grabbed Yumi's ankles._

"_Pleeeease help us! PLEEEEAASE! I NEED FOOD!" Kankuro whined._

_Yumi blinked._

_Temari sighed._

_End Flashback Mode._

"That was pretty annoying, Yumi." Gaara commented.

Kankuro crossed his arms.

"Hey, I was starving! Remember?" Kankuro protested. "ANYWAY, let's forget this!"

Kankuro tossed the MP3 player back to Yumi and she caught it. Yumi then smiled and put it back in her pocket.

"I'm going to ask my dad if we're at North City yet. I'll be right back." Yumi said.

She then walked over to the driver's seat and the siblings just stared at each other.

"Well...we all really found out some weird things, huh?" Temari asked.

Gaara nodded.

"Yes. We found out you're a Bieber fan, and a fangirl for Blood+. We also found out that Kankuro's a Shakira fanboy, a yuri fanboy, and a weirdo. And we found out that Yumi is a fan of fighting, and _Paramore_." Gaara recapped. "(_...Paramore is so awesome..._)"

Temari and Kankuro rubbed the back of their necks; Temari did it to break the awkward silence.

"Hey Dad, are we at North City yet?"

"NO! NOT YET, DEAR! BUT WE MIGHT BE SOON! ACCORDING TO THE MAP OF COURSE!"

"..."

Yumi then rubbed her ears and scurried back over to the trio; her ears got abused by Mr. Haruna's shouting. (Because he's still deaf...)

"Dad said that we're not there yet." Yumi informed.

Kankuro sighed.

"Yeah...we couldn't help but hear." Kankuro replied dryly.

Yumi frowned and clenched her hands into fists.

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;::::::::]**_

Yumi laughed nervously as she held Gaara's MP3 player in her hands. Honestly, she was a little nervous at hearing what music could possibly be on it.

"Come on, Yumi." Temari coaxed. "I'm _DYING_ to hear what's on that thing!"

Kankuro smirked and rubbed his hands together.

"So am I! Let's start this thing! I hope it's epic like that last _Sin-doer_ at Naruto's!" Kankuro coaxed.

Temari groaned and put her hand over her face.

"It's '_Shindig_', Kankuro!" Temari corrected.

Temari then furrowed her eyebrows together and swiped the MP3 player away from Yumi and held it in her hands.

After all, Yumi was taking WAY too long! She had to do something!

"I'll do it! Let's start this thing..." Temari said.

She giggled briefly and pressed the button. The song started, but it was kind of shocking:

_We're no strangers to love..._

_You know the rules and so do I..._

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of..._

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy..._

Everybody (except Gaara) blinked. They didn't catch what song it was just yet...

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling..._

_Gotta make you understand..._

_Never gonna give you up..._

_Never gonna let you down..._

_Never gonna run around and desert you..._

_Never gonna make you cry..._

_Never gonna say goodbye..._

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you..._

Temari went wide-eyed immediately and stared at the MP3 player in shock, Yumi's eyes widened to the size of plates and she stared at Gaara in shock, and Gaara sweat-dropped.

Between all this, Kankuro looked like he was going to throw up.

_We've known each other for so long..._

_Your hearts been aching, but... _

_You're too shy to say it..._

_Inside we both know what's been going on..._

_We know the game and we're gonna-_

"I HAVE to turn this off!"

Temari turned the MP3 player off as soon as she said those words; much to the relief of Kankuro.

"THAT was weird! Gaara, you _like_ that song?" Yumi asked in shock.

Gaara sweat-dropped again and stayed silent. Yumi judged by the silence and the size of the sweatdrop that he does.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! **I JUST GOT **_**RICK ROLLED!**_" Kankuro yelled; he **hated**getting Rick Rolled!

"Let's just...let's just move on to some other song; this is too weird!" Temari shouted.

Temari swallowed and pressed the button. This time, the music wasn't completely shocking:

_I got a lot to say to you..._

_Yeah, I got a lot to say..._

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me..._

_Keeping them here..._

_And it makes no sense at all..._

Kankuro sweat-dropped, Yumi was dancing, Gaara was attempting to look nonchalant (failing), and Temari rose an eyebrow.

"_Paramore_? You too?" Temari asked.

"...Yeah."

Temari furrowed her eyebrows together and looked upset. Then she did the unexpected: she completely did a 360 and looked thrilled.

"That's great! You have such good taste, Gaara! I'm SO impressed~!" Temari squealed.

_They taped over your mouth..._

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies..._

_Your little spies..._

_They tapped over your mouth..._

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies..._

_Your little spies..._

_Crush..._

_Crush..._

_Crush..._

_Crush, crush..._

_(Two, three, four!)_

Yumi's dancing got more and more awful and she squealed.

"I'm so glad you like the group too~! Aren't they just fantastic?" Yumi squealed out.

Kankuro looked annoyed and crossed his arms.

"Well I think they're worthless." Kankuro commented.

Nobody heard Kankuro; Gaara was smirking slightly and tapping to the beat of the music, Yumi was dancing extremely terribly, and Temari was spinning around in circles with a smile that nearly took up her whole face. Even Yumi's parents were moving to the music's beat!

_Nothing compares to, a quite evening alone..._

_Just the one two, of us who's counting on..._

_That never happens-_

"**KANKURO! WE WERE ENJOYING THAT!**"

Three pairs of glaring eyes locked on Kankuro. A murderous aura now surrounding them as well.

"I hate that group! They don't know good music!" Kankuro declared as he walked away from turning off the MP3 player.

"Neither does _Katie Perry_!" Yumi countered while cracking her knuckles.

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

A Few Minutes Later:

Kankuro now stood beside Gaara looking even worse then before. He got beaten up by the two Paramore fangirls (and _fanboy_).

"Now...what other songs do we have..." Temari mumbled as she pressed the button.

This time, the song was kind of expected:

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking..._

_When you fall, everyone stands..._

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking..._

_With the life held in your..._

_Hands are shaking cold..._

_These hands are meant to hold..._

_(Speak to me)..._

Everybody blinked.

Kankuro coughed.

"That's...a little ironic..." Kankuro mumbled under his breath.

_When all you gotta keep is strong..._

_Move along, move along like I know you do..._

_And even when your hope is gone..._

_Move along, move along just to make it through..._

_Move along..._

_Move along..._

"(_**Man, that's an awesome song! I really misjudged you...**_)" Inner Gaara commented.

Gaara sighed.

"(_I guess. I like the song...it always makes me reminisce..._)" Gaara replied in his mind.

Inner Gaara rolled his eyes(?).

"(_**Why the heck would someone with a past like YOURS, wanna reminisce? It sounds stupid to meh.**_)"

"I LOVE THIS SONG!"

Everybody looked over at Kankuro who was spinning around (attempting) to dance.

"I guess it's an okay song. But Justin Bieber's songs are way better." Temari mentioned.

"...No they're not, Temari." Yumi protested.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely..._

_Could be a night when your life ends..._

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving..._

_All the pain held in your..._

_Hands are shaking cold..._

_Your hands are mine to hold..._

_Speak to me..._

_When all you got to keep is strong..._

_You move along, move along like I know you do..._

_And even when your hope is gone..._

_Move along, move along just to make it-_

Temari turned off the music. Kankuro dropped what he was doing and gasped. And Gaara's eyes widened; he was enjoying the song.

"Why did you do that?" Yumi asked.

Temari scowled.

"That song is so annoying! Let's see what else Gaara has on here..." Temari said.

Temari furrowed her eyebrows together and pressed the button; expecting some decent music, she was horribly STUNNED by what song started up:

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors..._

_Leading you down into my core..._

_Where I've become so numb without a soul..._

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold..._

_Until you find it there and lead it back home..._

All eyes were now on Gaara, who just rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside..._

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside..._

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark..._

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run..._

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone..._

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become..._

"...This incredibly _morbid_."

"...You are kind of right, Temari. But...I love the beat! I love that dark message too!"

"Yumi, you can't be serious."

"She's serious, Kankuro."

_Now that I know what I'm without..._

_You can't just leave me..._

_Breath into me and make me real..._

_Bring me to life..._

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside..._

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside..._

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark..._

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run..._

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone..._

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become..._

_Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)..._

_Bring me to life-_

"I was wrong. This isn't morbid; it's utterly _DEPRESSING_!" Temari mentioned as she turned off the music.

She then rubbed her temples and handed the MP3 player back to Gaara.

"Gaara, how can you listen to that without becoming depressed?" Temari asked in dismay.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm used to it."

Yumi's face fell and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yumi asked in a really, REALLY sad tone.

"Well I'M glad that '_Bring Me To Life_' is over!" Kankuro randomly commented.

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

A few minutes passed. And since they all were too afraid to continue listening to each other's play-lists, they sat around again.

But they really had nothing to do. Somehow they all felt like they all went in circles.

"Hey Gaara, remember back when we all got kicked out of the hotel at East Ville?"

Gaara glanced over at the girl (they were both sitting on the couch) and nodded.

"Yes."

Yumi smiled.

"What happened with you guys during the short time you spent at the hotel?" Yumi asked. "...I've been curious ever since we met up."

Gaara blinked and flashbacked: he flashbacked to being chased by crazy people, helping a little girl, seeing too much of Temari, going on a date with Lily, enduring Kankuro's awful singing voice, being in a car-chase, getting arrested, and chatting atop the roof at night with one of the hotel's old maids (The same one he tried to get to help him open the sunscreen bottle).

"...Some really weird stuff." Gaara replied. He then smirked and looked at her right in the eyes. "...What happened with you and your parents?"

Yumi glanced down at the floor and closed her eyes while smiling.

"Well, it wasn't too eventful. But I can't believe we never saw each other; being in the same hotel. One thing that happened, was my hair." Yumi replied. She gestured to her hair at the end.

Gaara looked at Yumi's hair: it was still short but was still wavy and a hairband was holding it back.

"The truth about my hair is...two thieves attacked us. One had this really sharp knife-looking weapon. The other one with a mask, aimed for me with a shuriken and took my hair."

Gaara blinked.

"...That's weird."

Yumi's face fell.

"Um...yeah it is." Yumi mumbled; not looking him in the eyes.

Gaara looked back ahead as he noticed the change in the atmosphere. It was odd.

And he was going to ask what was wrong; but he decided against it. Gaara figured he probably shouldn't ask.

Meanwhile, Kankuro and Temari both sat at the table. Kankuro was reading a '_First Love Sisters_' manga, and Temari was painting her fingernails dark purple.

"Kankuro, why do you almost always read that yuri manga?" Temari randomly asked as she noticed the manga.

Kankuro was smirking as he read the manga. He sighed and flipped a page.

"Because two girl's in a relationship is awesome." Kankuro replied knowingly. "...Not only that, but it can also get pretty _hot_."

Temari scowled and her left eye twitched.

"You are _so_ sick! The girls are _always_ lesbians in those things! It's a painful sight to look at!" Temari ranted.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and tuned out to his sister's ranting for two reasons: 1, he was annoyed. And 2, he was so interested in the relationship between the two main girls that he wouldn't care if _Godzilla_ appeared randomly and ate the RV with them inside!

"Dear! L-look!" Mrs. Haruna suddenly said from the passenger seat.

Temari glanced over at her.

"What's up with her?" Temari asked.

Kankuro yawned.

"Ah, she probably found a _800 yen coin_ under the seat." Kankuro replied lazily.

Temari rubbed her temples.

"Kankuro...we aren't in the village anymore, yen doesn't exist out here; get over it!"

Suddenly as if on cue, Mr. Haruna parked the RV. When he did, the infamous rough vibration occurred:

Temari was thrown out of her chair, Kankuro fell backwards and his manga flew in some random direction, Gaara fell to the floor forward; but clung to the seat just before he hit the floor, and Yumi screamed as she was thrown into a very random direction.

"Oh, no! Are you all okay back there? And what about Yumi?" Mrs. Haruna asked with worry as she turned her head around.

When Mrs. Haruna turned around, she saw this:

Gaara was on his knees clinging to the couch with Kankuro's manga on his head perfectly balanced, Temari was on the floor flat on her face, and Kankuro was crushed between Yumi and the table.

"What the heck was that for? Why did you _PARK_, Mr. Haruna?" Temari bitterly asked as she stood up.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I said: WHY ARE WE STOPPING RV?" Temari shouted.

"WHAT?"

Temari's eye twitched again.

"**WHY THE HELL DID YOU PARK THE FREAKIN' RV, OLD MAN?**"

"BECAUSE! WE'RE AT _NORTH CITY_!"

Temari's eyes widened in surprise.

"FINALLY?" Kankuro shouted as he scrambled up from the ground.

Yumi and Gaara got up. And then the four ran over to the driver's seat and stared out the windshield with widened eyes.

"...Whoa. We finally made it..." Yumi said in complete surprise as she clasped her hands together.

The three siblings exchanged looks and sighed with relief.

...At long last.

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

*Smirks* Yup. At long last, they all arrive at North City. ;)

But like always, they have some pretty wacky events ahead of them; not to mention chaos, misunderstandings, and awkward moments. They also have some 'drama' ahead.

Man, I'm starting to get back into this fic. I'm starting to...enjoy writing it again! ^_^ Because at first when I came back to the fic, I wasn't feeling it like I was.

Honestly, I had some fun writing this next part to the chapter. I loved writing their reactions the songs and everything.

But I'm not sure if this part's all that great. -_- Maybe...you can tell me in a review...? :\

I hope the songs I used where decent. Forgive me if they're not, I had a real hard time searching them down. *Groans and rubs eyes* it's EXHAUSTING! O.O'

***Inner Gaara doesn't worship Jashin; he randomly blurted that out in his hysterical laughter. -_-**

Read and review! :)


	24. Arriving At North City: Beware of Crowds

Author's Note: *Smiles* The Haruna's and the Sand Sibs FINALLY arrive at North City; and there's going to be plenty of shock and surprises awaiting them! ^_- I hope it's fine nevertheless.

A little bit of drama will pick up soon. I can't really "give away" details about it yet. ;)

And there's definitely some 'WTF' moments coming up as well. Moments that not even _**I**_ can explain well. O.O'

This chapter wouldn't have been possible without my friend Mandy; we were joking around and she helped me sort out wacky ideas for situations the siblings could get into! ^.^

_**Let the chapter begin~!**_

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;:::]**

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Twenty-Two...

**When we last saw the Sand Sibs:**

"_What the heck was that for? Why did you PARK, Mr. Haruna?" Temari bitterly asked as she stood up._

"_I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"_

"_I said: WHY ARE WE STOPPING RV?" Temari shouted._

"_WHAT?"_

_Temari's eye twitched again._

"_**WHY THE HELL DID YOU PARK THE FREAKIN' RV, OLD MAN?**"_

"_BECAUSE! WE'RE AT NORTH CITY!"_

_Temari's eyes widened in surprise._

"_FINALLY?" Kankuro shouted as he scrambled up from the ground._

_Yumi and Gaara got up. And then the four ran over to the driver's seat and stared out the windshield with widened eyes._

"_...Whoa. We finally made it." Yumi said in complete surprise as she clasped her hands together._

_The three siblings looks and sighed with relief._

_...At long last._

**Currently with the Sand Sibs:**

Kankuro's eye twitched.

"There's that _PURE ANNOYING _**narration** again!" Kankuro commented.

Yumi shook her fist in the air as she scowled.

"I'm so going to beat up the idiot who's doing this! It's crazy!"

Gaara gasped (briefly!) and grabbed her arm.

"Yumi, you can't. If you do, you're beating up the _author_. And how would we get out of the RV without her help?" Gaara pointed out.

Mr. Haruna growled and turned around.

"STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL! I DIDN'T HEAR THE BEGINNING OF WHAT YOU SAID, YOUNG MAN! BUT I HEARD THE LAST PART! YOU ARE KILLING THE FIC!"

Mrs. Haruna gasped.

"But dear, _YOU_ just broke the forth wall as well!"

Temari and Kankuro exchanged annoyed looks.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE DAMN FORTH WALL? Let's go back to gawking through the windshield!" Temari and Kankuro shouted in unison.

Everybody else totally dropped the subject of breaking the forth wall and did just that. Their eyes became starry and it was obvious that they were starstruck over the area.

"Look at the place, dear! It's amazing!" Mrs. Haruna cooed.

Mr Haruna didn't hear a word she said due to his loss of hearing. So he just continued to gawk like a moron.

"Let's go check the place out!" Yumi declared excitedly.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruna shook their heads and each crawled out from the front seats. In no time at all, they managed to get into the back of the RV where the teenagers and...older teenagers were.

"Wait, everybody. North City appears to be a pretty big place." Mrs. Haruna mentioned. "We need to sort some things out before trudging through those crowds like _soldiers_."

Gaara blinked.

"What? That doesn't make any sense. After all, we already settled that you all are '_traveling partners_' from now on for the rest of the trip."

Mr. Haruna put his hand over his face in annoyance. He heard what he said this time.

"WE KNOW!" All three of the siblings stumbled back with widened eyes at his yelling. "BUT SHE IS SAYING THAT WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHETHER WE ALL HAVE ENOUGH MONEY, AND ARE GOING TO SPLIT UP OR NOT!"

Temari groaned and rubbed her ears.

"Well Mr. Haruna, I think it would be best to all stay together. Because since you guys don't have transportation or much money, we can assist you." Temari declared.

Mrs. Haruna's face fell and she crossed her arms; not convinced.

"Yes dear, but we don't want to intrude on your family time. We'd just be burdens!"

Yumi gasped and shook her mother's shoulders in a frantic fashion.

"MOM! WE AREN'T BURDENS TO THEM! THEY EVEN TOLD US THAT RIGHT TO OUR FACES! BESIDES, THEY'RE _FRIENDS_ TO US! AND IF YOU CARE, GAARA'S MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THEN THE OTHER TWO! AND TEMARI'S LIKE AN OLDER SISTER, SHE'S AWESOME! AND KANKURO...WELL, HE'S FUN TO ANNOY!"

Mr. Haruna blinked and stepped closer into the scene. He didn't hear a _word_ his daughter shrieked out.

"What...? WHAT DID YUMI SAY?"

Kankuro was looking annoyed over what Yumi said, and Temari was blinking repeatedly. Gaara however, was blushing very slightly and taking a few steps back in a freaked out fashion.

"(_**Haha! Did you even hear what your hot girlfriend shrieked? She mentioned that you're important to her, man! Awwwww...it's just SO SWEET!**_)"

"(_...Shut up, will you?_)"

Inner Gaara chuckled and then smirked(?).

"(_**Somebody's embarrassed~!**_)"

Gaara rolled his eyes and attempted to tune out of his Inner Selves extremely annoying teasing. ...Sadly, it wasn't working.

"...Listen to your daughter. She's telling the truth. The three of us don't mind you guys one bit; you've helped us out during a rough time after all." Temari explained as she walked closer.

Gaara nodded.

"Exactly. What made you think that you were a burden?" Gaara asked.

Mrs. Haruna's face fell and she twiddled her fingers. Mr. Haruna didn't hear a word Gaara said; so he just stupidly looked around at the RV's layout.

"Actually, I've always felt like that ever since we got kicked out of the beach resort. But now I think we see...we aren't burdens!" Mrs. Haruna mentioned. "THAT GOES FOR MY HUSBAND TOO!"

Mr. Haruna gasped and turned around to his wife.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE ANOTHER HUSBAND OUT IN THE _PACIFIC_!" Mr. Haruna yelled.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara awkwardly glanced away. And Yumi narrowed her eyes and sweat-dropped along with Mrs. Haruna.

"...Okay...let's move on." Gaara declared. He was a little freaked out.

But he also wondered why Temari wasn't trying to break awkward silence anymore. Maybe the scene was too awkward to get through the silence...

"Gaara is right!"

Everybody turned to look at Yumi.

"Now then, let's decide if we all have enough money to live on for this trip. Because from what I hear from a valuable: called the _internet_, North City has many stores and shops."

"...I think I heard that too. Alright, let's all count up our money." Temari declared as she reached into her suitcase.

Everybody did just that. And they each pulled out a wallet. Going through them, Mr. Haruna was the first to respond.

"I HAVE A TOTAL OF THREE DIMES!"

Temari smiled but then scowled instantly when she pulled out the money in her wallet.

"I have..._ten bucks_ in total..." Temari mumbled in dismay.

Mrs. Haruna sighed.

"...I have nothing but spider webs and chewed gum that smells minty." Mrs. Haruna mentioned.

Gaara sighed as well.

"I have...a _500 yen coin_ and _nine dollars_." Gaara mentioned; really confused.

Kankuro gasped as he waved around some money in the air.

"**OMG! I TOTALLY LIKE, HAVE FOUR HUNDRED YEN~!**"

Everybody's eyes widened in complete horror as they looked over at Kankuro. He sounded like a teenage girl!

And even Kankuro was stunned at himself. His eyes widened as well. He dropped the Japanese money that would be of no use in the current country and clasped his hands over his mouth in a stunned way.

"...That _really_ explains a _lot_." Gaara commented.

Yumi swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded. She was way too freaked out to talk. And it didn't help that Kankuro's teenage girl voice, and the Hannah Montana music on his ipod was suddenly connecting perfectly.

"Uh...I got a little too excited." Kankuro explained.

Temari slapped herself in the face to make the shock go away and she crossed her arms.

"I shouldn't be too surprised..."

Yumi blinked repeatedly and then shakily reached into her wallet.

"I-I-I h-h-have seven bu-bucks..." Yumi stuttered out; still stunned.

Temari sighed and put her hand over her face.

"This is just GREAT. We don't have enough money to live on! And I'm not going to sell my manga and Justin Bieber CD's just to buy food!" Temari whined.

"WELL, WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Mr. Haruna yelled.

Gaara shook his head and put his money back into the wallet.

"...The only thing we can do; go into North City and figure this out by ourselves." Gaara replied.

Kankuro's face fell rather dramatically...melodramatically actually.

"You're right, Gaara. Let's move out into the city because I'm starving!" Kankuro declared.

Temari whacked Kankuro on the head with her fan as soon as he said that. He yelped and fell to the floor melodramatically again.

"No Temari dear, he's right. Even I'm a tad famished." Mrs. Haruna mentioned sweetly.

And Mrs. Haruna then giggled. But her gaze shifted over to the RV walls and her eyes literally bugged out in horror.

"WHAT THE? THE WALLS ARE...ARE...ARE...**DARK FREAKIN' PURPLE!**"

Mrs. Haruna then promptly passed out. She fell to the floor with a loud _THUD_; right on top of Kankuro who screamed in pain.

Gaara blinked as he stared at the unconscious woman and his freaked out brother on the floor.

"What was that...?" Gaara asked; directing the conversation over to Yumi.

Yumi smiled forcefully and scratched her right cheek.

"Mom is _allergic _to the color: dark purple." Yumi replied; sounding slightly embarrassed. "Kind of like how my dad is allergic to mushrooms and R&B tunes. And how I'm allergic to yaoi, dead fish, and poorly thought about lemon fanfictions about _Grimmjow Jeagerjaques _from_ Bleach_ and an OC."

Gaara crossed his arms.

"...Oh."

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;:]**

_**Some Time Later...**_

Yumi's mother eventually woke up; Mr. Haruna poured a pitcher of water on her. And then Gaara quickly used his sand to take some wet sponges and wipe the nail polish off of the RV walls. Within minutes it looked as good as new again, and Temari confessed that she spilled the nail polish and promised (hesitantly) never to ever again.

Everybody decided to ditch the RV and walk since they were already parked as close as they could get to the city's entrance.

And with a dramatic exit, the Sand Siblings and the Haruna's found themselves out in the city; which was _AMAZING_.

"...Oh...oh...YES! LOOK AT THIS PLACE!" Kankuro shouted as he shook with excitement.

"It's HUGE!" Yumi added as her eyes became hearts.

Gaara blinked in astonishment.

And in fact, North City WAS amazing. There had to be about several crowds of people too. The city was separated; one half (the one they were in) was a huge marketplace, and the other had many tall buildings and streets. But retained a nice and modern look; not too flashy and not too futuristic looking. It was...so plain it was amazing!

"...Well it looks easy to get lost." Temari noted. She then crossed her arms over her chest and stared at all the crowds. "Apparently, there's a festival going on; I saw on a nearby sign. Since there's so many crowds we should assemble a good-"

Temari cut herself off in shock. She turned around to see that everybody else except Mr. Haruna was _gone_! Her eyes widened and she glanced around frantically.

"Wha-where did..." Temari then punched Mr. Haruna's side to get his attention. "HEY! WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO, MR. HARUNA?"

Mr. Haruna thankfully heard the yelling. He sighed and looked around as well.

"I DON'T KNOW, TEMARI! I WAS BUSY GAWKING AT THAT CROWD OF WOMEN WEARING GENIE COSTUMES!"

Temari shook her head.

"Well this is awful! Who knows where your wife and daughter, and my brothers could be!"

Mr. Haruna thought for a minute. He wanted to come up with some kind of plan to find everybody; he was worried about his wife and daughter.

"DON'T PANIC! WHAT WE WILL DO, IS ASK AROUND THE CROWDS OF PEOPLE AND SEARCH FOR THEM!"

Temari blinked and then smiled brightly at that. It really was such a good yet obvious plan.

"...Sounds good to me. Let's go!" Temari declared.

Temari then grabbed Mr. Haruna's arm and dragged him off through the crowds of people.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a brunette middle-aged woman, a teen girl wearing a Fruits Basket t-shirt, a teenage _slightly_ emo looking boy with no eyebrows, and a _really fat guy_ wearing a _ridiculous_ black costume and probably consuming junk food?"

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;]**

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Stupid crowds! I can't see a thing!"

Kankuro continued to grumble to himself as he wondered through the endless crowds with Yumi. He didn't really know how exactly he got stuck with her; all the poor guy knew was that he wandered off after a really beautiful girl wearing some slutty clothing and Yumi caught him in a choke-hold out of nowhere.

"Kankuro, stop grumbling! It's your fault we got lost together; if you weren't such a pervert ALWAYS going for the lookers!" Yumi scolded.

Kankuro rolled his eyes in annoyance. He REALLY hated listening to her. He actually wondered how Gaara even put up with her.

"Well I could have been on my way to a nice buffet and some even hotter girls if you hadn't tried to _KILL ME_!" Kankuro returned.

Yumi scowled and clenched her hands into fists by her sides.

"Shut up! It was for your own good!"

Kankuro threw his hands in the air.

"Since WHEN do you care about ME, Yumi?" Kankuro pointed out. "You've done nothing but ruin my fun, and insult me ever since we met up with you guys again!"

Yumi furrowed her eyebrows together and inconspicuously kicked him on the side of his leg. Well...it actually was conspicuous since he felt it.

Kankuro scowled and quickly rubbed his leg.

"There you go again!" Kankuro ranted. "You are SO two-faced!"

Yumi mumbled some stuff under her breath; mocking the puppet 'master' immaturely as he continued to rant.

"...And it makes no sense! The only reason you could be abusing me and acting like I'm a horrible excuse of a person is because-" Kankuro cut himself off as his eyes widened.

Yumi's face softened as she looked straight ahead and then looked back over at the middle sibling.

"...Because of..._what_?" Yumi inquired.

Kankuro's shock faded away and he smirked knowingly.

"The only reason why you could be acting like that is 'cause...you're trying to cover up the fact that you _like me_."

Yumi suddenly froze in the middle of taking a step, Kankuro stopped walking as well. Yumi stared at him in complete horror and her right eye twitched repeatedly as she blushed furiously.

"Kankuro...**WHAAAAAAT THE HELL? ONLY IN YOUR DREAMS! GAH! PERVERT!**"

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;]**

_**Meanwhile elsewhere among the crowds...**_

Gaara walked alone through the crowds. He tried really hard to avoid people but it was proving to be extremely tough!

...Well technically, he WASN'T alone, due to the fact that he still had ol' "_Inner G_" rambling about complete nonsense. But Gaara put that aside; since he really was annoyed by that voice(?).

"(_Look at these crowds...it's unbelievable. And I don't know HOW I got separated from everybody..._)" Gaara thought.

"Inner G" then stopped ranting about Mountain Dew and hair gel, he sighed.

"(_**Actually man, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't walk away like a weak, lost puppy...**_)"

Gaara crossed his arms and glared at nobody. Well he WANTED to glare at his inner self, but he realized that it was impossible.

"(_If you remember, I only walked away because I wanted to find the hotel._)"

"(_**...Yeah, SURE. And I'm going to walk up to your hot sis and confess my love to her; which she'll accept, and we'll get married and spend eternity together-WOW! THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING I WANT TO DO!**_)"

Gaara wouldn't mind banging his head on something at that point. But he decided against that; it wouldn't help anything and it'd make him seem like someone _insane._

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;]**

_**Back With Temari And Mr. Haruna...**_

"MISS, HAVE YOU SEEN A BEAUTIFUL FORTY-SOMETHING YEAR OLD WOMAN WEARING A YELLOW DRESS, A TEENAGE GIRL WITH EYES THE SAME COLOR AS MINE, A FAT BOY WITH WEIRD MAKE-UP ON HIS WEIRD FACE, AND A RED-HEADED BOY THAT GLARES A LOT?"

The mentioned woman stared at Mr. Haruna with widened eyes. While her son that looked about ten covered his ears from all the yelling.

"Ummmm...no. But if I where you, I'd change up my circle of _friends_." The woman replied in a really terrified tone.

Temari sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as the woman led away her son in a scared fashion.

"You see, Cory? Those two people are freaks that I warned you to _stay clear_ of!"

"Yeah Mom, they're weird..._um...why was the man yelling_?"

"_...He's probably trying to fade us out then steal our money..._"

Temari heard the exchange between the two as they walked away. And she threw her arms in the air.

"First we lose everybody, now we make people TERRIFIED OF US!" Temari shouted; so he could hear her.

"COME ON! IT WAS ONLY ONE PERSON, AND WHO KNOWS? I'M SURE WE'LL FIND EVERYBODY IN NO TIME!"

Temari glared.

"Uh-huh..."

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;]**

_**With Kankuro And Yumi...**_

Kankuro and Yumi continued to wander through the endless crowds. Kankuro had a black eye and his hat was ripped and tied around his neck.

"We have to remain optimistic! **I AM **_**SURE**_** WE WILL MAKE IT~!**" Yumi declared as loud as possible.

Kankuro rolled his eye that wasn't abused.

"Yeah...that won't happen. It would be way easier to get through here with these freaky _tall_ people would MOVE instead of crowding up around that stand of desserts-that reminds me, I'm STARVING!"

Yumi sighed deeply.

"...Well like I said, being optimistic will get us everywhere. So...let's continue to be!" Yumi commented. "Like a very hot anime guy once said-"

"I GET IT, YUMI!" Kankuro shouted.

Yumi narrowed her eyes and tried her best not to lose it and put Kankuro into another choke-hold. ...It wasn't working.

They both continued to walk and grew very tired. There was no end in sight. And they had been at it for about an hour at the most.

It really was taking a toll on them: Kankuro was sweating visibly and panting while Yumi leaned against his shoulder and gripped his neck as she panted and walk-well...stumbled actually...

"I can't...can't...go on..." Kankuro declared as he wiped the sweat off his face.

Yumi groaned; her foot got tangled up in a woman's high heeled boots as she walked by. When the girl got her foot untangled, she pretty much dropped to the cool ground dead.

"Me...m-me neither..."

Kankuro eventually crashed to the ground with her as well. In fact, some might get suspicious of the two from the way they ended up on the ground; but the middle Sand Sibling and the anime fangirl didn't_ care at all_.

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;]**

_**Somewhere Through The Crowds With Gaara...**_

An hour...the young Kazekage had been wandering helplessly through ENDLESS crowds for an HOUR!

And no matter which way he took, how he amazingly got through the crowds unscratched, or how well he was surviving, he never got anywhere! It really didn't help that he had no clue where he was going, and that his inner self was coughing from exhaustion and begging for Mountain Dew with a grilled chicken sandwich!

"No end in sight..." Gaara kept on repeating to himself.

Inner "G" finished coughing violently and sighed.

"(_**Look man...HAVE MERCY ON ME! Your exhaustion is MY exhaustion too! Do you even realize that at all...?**_)"

Gaara blinked and thought for a minute. He really didn't know that at all. ...How come the annoying pest didn't tell him that before? It made no sense...

"(_I actually didn't know that. You should have told me from the beginning!_)"

"(_**...Maybe. But I don't matter right now! Save yourself, man!**_)"

"(_. . . . . .Could you be anymore dramatic? I'm trying too...but these crowds are endless. You are supposed to be giving me suggestions on how to get through them, right?_)"

Inner Gaara scoffed; but was cut short by another coughing fit.

"(_**I CAN'T WORK MEAN I'M HALF-DEAD LIKE THIS, MAN!**_)"

Gaara sighed and left the conversation. He wasn't getting anywhere rambling with that crazy voice and he knew it.

After another hour had passed, Gaara eventually ended up at yet another crowd-filled street. But something was slightly different about this one: there where a few alleys where. There were a few stands but not as much as the other side.

"(_...Where am I? There's no-_)"

Suddenly out of nowhere, there was a flash of orange and black...wait, orange and black? That's kind of weird. And someone suddenly grabbed Gaara's arm and dragged him into one of the dark alleys.

Now, there was no way he could react; it happened almost at a speed not even recorded!

Even Inner "G" was shocked/stunned and he rambled out what kind of person would do that. His list was: a stalker, a rapist, a thief, a fangirl, a crazy person with mental issues, or a Mountain Dew salesperson.

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;]**

_**Elsewhere...**_

Temari and Mr. Haruna continued to walk through the crowds. Temari glanced at her black and gold watch and groaned.

"We have been at this for two hours, Mr. Haruna! It's nearly two!" Temari mentioned in agony.

Mr. Haruna sighed.

"And I'm starting to think...that we'll never find-" Temari cut herself off as she stepped on something.

And no, it didn't feel like the cool pavement. It felt like...something fat and...there was a whiff of chocolate in the air...

". . . ._Kankuro_...? ….KANKURO!"

Temari gasped and pulled her foot back; she saw Kankuro laying on the ground like he was dead. Yumi was beside him flat on her face.

"WE FOUND YOU!" Mr. Haruna yelled.

Kankuro and Yumi heard the yelling and they groaned and looked up; their eyes widened when they saw Mr. Haruna and Temari.

"Wha-YOU FOUND US!"

Yumi scrambled up from the ground and hugged Temari violently and then did the same to her dad. Kankuro meanwhile, got up from the ground and absentmindedly hugged Temari; which she refused and knocked him back.

"You found us...but what about Mrs. Haruna and Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

Temari's face fell and she shook her head.

"We don't know where they are. But for all we know, they could be ANYWHERE in these crowds! North City sure is packed for the festival..." Temari replied sadly.

Mr. Haruna, Yumi, and Kankuro all sighed.

"...Let's remain optimistic and search for them. 'Cause I'm really worried about Mom and Gaara..." Yumi declared.

Everybody nodded and they all walked off together. This time, they were careful to stay close so there was no way they could get separated again! If Kankuro and Yumi had to get stuck together again, they would probably kill themselves!

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;]**

_**With Gaara...**_

Gaara's eyes widened as this 'mysterious person' pinned him to the wall and got right beside him. All he saw of the person's face was a fox-like smile that was half-cute, half-goofy.

**WHAT THE HECK?**

"Who are you-what are you doing?" Was all Gaara could say at that point.

"Hey, don't be so stunned!" The 'mysterious person' said. "Haha...loosen up, Gaara! It's just..._me_."

Gaara blinked as this 'mysterious person' backed away and stepped into light. There was a small ray of light reflecting from the dark alley.

And when the light shone on him, the blue eyes, foxy smile, blond spiky hair, and orange and black outfit was a _dead giveaway_.

"...wha-_Naruto_?"

Naruto snickered and wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

"You should have seen how shocked you where! Haha! I knew this was a great way to _reveal myself_!"

Gaara blinked repeatedly like someone stupid.

"Reveal yourself?" Gaara inquired.

Naruto smirked and grabbed Gaara's arm dragging him away from the wall.

"Yeah! I can't believe you guys haven't caught on yet; my stealth skills must be even better then what I thought!" Naruto commented.

Gaara sighed and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, bringing him closer where their eyes sharply met.

"Caught on to _what_?"

Naruto sweat-dropped when he saw the extremely serious look in his eyes and pulled away.

"I've been _shadowing_ you guys since the beginning of your trip!" Naruto explained.

Gaara's eyes widened.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ah..."

"..."

"S-stop glaring!"

"..."

"There's a good reason why I did, man!"

"...Why...?"

Naruto sighed and slightly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Because...I wanted to take a trip out of the ninja lands too. But Grandma Tsunade back in the Leaf wouldn't let me, she assigned me on a stupid mission to the Sand to get information from you about some dull war happening near the Land of Wind and...I found out from that guy with the deep voice and white sheets on his face that you guys went on a road trip! I figured...'what the hell! Grandma DIDN'T say I couldn't have some fun', and now I've been following you guys ninja-style!"

Gaara stared at Naruto for several seconds; and Naruto was slightly nervous at that point and figured he should have kept his act up for a slightly shorter time.

"...Naruto, that's the most bizarre thing I've ever heard," Gaara then smirked slightly and continued. "But I have to say: that _was impressive_."

Naruto blinked repeatedly.

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;]**

...Slight cliffhanger. Don't worry, it'll be settled soon. ^^

Yeah, I just HAD to include Naruto himself at some point, huh? Couldn't resist! =^_^=

His whole story will be explained soon; how he managed to go around completely undercover all this time.

This chapter might be slightly short, that's because the next couple of chapters are leading up to _something_ soon. ;)

Next update should either be...Saturday or sometime next week. ^_-

**Read and review!**


	25. A New Face: Naruto Joins The Group!

Author's Note: I'm back for the next chapter! *Smiles and taps index fingers together* Busy week...but at least I got just the kind of inspiration I needed to write this! ...The inspiration, was a really hilarious Naruto fan art drawing a friend of mine drew of Yumi (I told her Yumi's appearance) and Kankuro. ^^ One scene in here between Kankuro and Yumi is loosely based on the drawing. I'll let you know by the end of the chapter. ;)

Well, I'm going to begin now; and end my blabbing! :)

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;]**

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Twenty-Three...

"...Well thanks! Lemme tell 'ya, I nearly thought I'd blow my cover a few times! But I'm glad it all turned out a _perfect_ surprise!"

Gaara somehow fought back the urge to roll his eyes at that. Honestly, Gaara was way more then surprised; more like _stunned_ by the way he revealed himself! But, Gaara let him go on. He just...couldn't mention that.

"Yes...so how did you shadow us? How could you keep up...?"

Naruto grinned and crossed his arms.

"Well...first I followed the RV by sticking myself to the bottom of it...and when you arrived at that gas station I sneaked inside and stuffed myself into this really big box!" Naruto explained; making emphasis as he went along.

Gaara listen to his explaining with interest. The more and more he went on, the more he became impressed with how he hid himself.

"So it was pretty much uneventful up around when you guys got your RV stolen. I don't know who the heck that guy was, but he trapped me in some genjutsu and I woke up face-down in some rocks..." Naruto continued. "But I followed you guys through the wilderness. And then once you guys got with the Haruna's, I stuck myself to the bottom of _their RV_."

Naruto continued to go on, and eventually he sighed.

"You know, it gets more interesting at the part when you arrived at East Ville. Want to know how I hid myself there?" Naruto asked; his foxy grin on his face and his eyes had a knowing gleam in them.

Gaara nodded; Naruto took that as a sign to go from there. With a chuckle, Naruto continued talking.

"Well I got myself a room with some leftover money I saved up. And to...stay on a _low profile_, I transformed myself into a random brunette girl with my _advanced Sexy Jutsu_ with medical jutsu, I named her '_Lily_'. Kind of like...when I did that at that kage meeting in your village..."

Gaara's eyes widened when he said the part about 'Lily'. He then paled and Naruto stared at him curiously; suddenly putting his explaining on pause. Gaara rubbed his temples and attempted to regain his composure..._failing_ quite epically!

"Naruto...you didn't."

Naruto blinked and then started freaking out. He jumped around and starting waving his arms frantically.

"DIDN'T WHAT? WHY THE HECK ARE YOU GOING ALL DRAMATIC ALL OF A SUDDEN?"

Gaara sighed and leaned against the wall. He REALLY couldn't believe what Naruto did. Sure, Naruto's done plenty of things in the past...but this was a little much!

"You...transformed into a girl, posed as a kage, went on a date with _me_, busted me and Kankuro out of jail, and _kissed me_?" Gaara asked.

Naruto still didn't understand why he was so shocked. Of course he _did_ do all that. He had to, so he couldn't be revealed just yet!

"...Well, yeah. What's the problem?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms and looked confused. "Wait...I _DID_ go on a date with you and kiss you that time-"

Naruto's eyes widened as realization finally dawned on him. He was completely shocked; now flashing back and flinching as he did so.

_Flashback Mode:_

…_**..Um...I think I see what you're talking about now, Gaara. Maybe I went too far with that whole thing...**_

_**But I just felt like I needed to stair things up! D-don't glare at me like that!**_

_And Gaara was laying on the couch on his back with Lily top of him._

_Lily's face turned bright red, and she could have sworn she saw Gaara's face turn bright pink. She then sighed._

"_Well...since I'm here, I might as well do this..." Lily said._

_Lily then crashed her lips on Gaara's, kissing him with much passion put in it._

_Kankuro growled at that scene._

"_...I was that was **me**." Kankuro said as Lily pulled away._

_End Flashback Mode._

"...Believe me, Gaara! I didn't mean anything by that kiss! It wasn't like a _gay_ kind of thing! It was more like...kissing Sakura when she hasn't put on her _hourly_ lip balm!" Naruto explained frantically. He then shivered and looked annoyed as a memory overcame him. "..._**EWWWW**_...I don't want to think about those _crusty_ lips..."

Gaara looked a little bit relieved. But he was still freaked out; mostly by what Naruto said about Sakura! Now he can't possibly look at her the same way ever again...

"...Ew. Anyway, tell me how you went un-noticed in East Ville. And how could you keep that transformation so long? Where did the medical skills come from?"

Naruto smiled; suddenly dropping the extremely creepy subject of "Lily" altogether.

"Well like I said, my advanced style is easier to keep up and I can be given different skills like...medical. Um...don't ask _why_ for the sake of the fic!" Naruto mentioned.

Gaara nodded; he knew he was probably talking about something important for the fic! And he didn't want that to be ruined! ...Then he realized he was breaking the forth wall AGAIN...

"I knew I could easily get discovered in East Ville...that's why I transformed as 'Lily'." Naruto continued. "In order to hide myself as I sneaked through the place, I made a _distraction_; my using my _advanced summoning_ to summon up some really creepy mob of fangirls!"

Gaara couldn't help but blink repeatedly in astonishment. Entering "Flashback Mode" briefly, he realized that those crazy girls (including the one he had to _seduce_) was all Naruto's _distraction_!

"(_**WHOA, MAN! So that fox boy summoned those insane girls? AWESOME! Y'know, as I wandered through the dark walls of your mind; I saw you try and escape them! It was hilarious! Almost as hilarious as the time I mistook your brother for Batman!**_)" Inner Gaara commented; suddenly rested up and not coughing anymore.

Gaara rolled his eyes at the comment, and then looked back over at Naruto who was looking at him curiously.

"I think I get it now. Well...welcome to North City?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah and...there's something I need to say." Naruto said.

Gaara stared at him.

"Something to say? What?"

Naruto laughed nervously and looked away.

"I spent _all_ my money from two things; buying food and having a room back at East Ville. I can't go back home to the village because Grandma _thinks_ I'm still in the Sand for about nine more months..." Naruto replied in an embarrassed tone.

Gaara sighed and leaned against the alley wall.

"So I was wondering...can I join you guys on the rest of the trip?" Naruto asked. Then his eyes sparkled as he added: "I won't get into _ANY_ trouble..."

"(_That's what he says. Hmm...well, I guess he could join. Temari, Kankuro, Yumi, and the Haruna's __wouldn't really mind. And besides, I want to help him out._)" Gaara thought.

"(_**Yo, exactly! And hey, help the poor fox boy out! He's a cool looking guy; I'd like to find out about his life, his friends, and that freaky Nine-Tails!**_)" Inner Gaara commented; his tone sounding real thrilled.

Gaara smirked and rolled his eyes from his inner self's talking. Looking back over at Naruto, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. You can join us, Naruto."

Naruto gasped in surprise and then grinned.

"Thanks! Now then, let's go regroup with everybody before we get lost in these weird crowds again!" Naruto declared.

Then the two walked off together; carefully walking through the crowds as to not get lost. And Gaara wasn't sure if he could go on with Naruto's endless talking, and his inner self's insane babbling. And he briefly doubted his choice of friends and his sanity...

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Must...remain...OPTIMISTIC!"

Temari, Kankuro, Yumi, and Mr. Haruna walked together through the crowds of North City. Yumi tried to remain "optimistic" and kept chanting that loudly. That's why Kankuro had his ipod's earbuds in his ears and had it blasting Katy Perry's _Hot N Cold_.

Temari rubbed her temples in agitation as Mr. Haruna scared off all the people they'd ask. His screaming was just terrifying...

"Hey, this is getting really ridiculous. I'm starting to doubt that we'll find them." Temari mentioned to Yumi.

Yumi's face fell and she groaned and stomped as she walked.

"Temari, you are right! I mean, where in the freakin' world could-"

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

Everybody (excluding Kankuro who was bobbing his head to the music) gasped as Mrs. Haruna ran up to everybody.

"MOM! WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?" Yumi shouted; so her dad could here as well.

Mrs. Haruna sighed and wiped some gum off her shoe; it was the same minty gum that was in her wallet. And Temari wondered why it was there.

"Whew! I was walking over to a small stand; when I realized I had no money to buy a piece of the _delicious looking carrot cake_ I saw. Then...I started chewing the old piece of minty gum in my wallet because hunger was overwhelming me. ...Then I spit out the gum because it tasted like it was twenty years old; because it was. I bought the gum on me and my husband's wedding night-"

"GET TO THE POINT WILL YOU, DEAR?" Mr. Haruna interrupted.

Temari and Yumi stared at the man with widened eyes. And Mrs. Haruna nodded and crossed her arms over her yellow dress.

"Right...anyway, I couldn't find any of you when I returned. And I accidentally stepped on the gum I spit out, so I wandered around like a complete moron; trying to get it off! And I'm so glad I found you all!" Mrs. Haruna explained.

Everybody except Kankuro blinked at that. Finally, Yumi looked crestfallen as she stared at her mother.

"Did you see Gaara anywhere? We haven't seen him..." Yumi asked; a tear rolling down her eye.

Mrs. Haruna looked crestfallen as well. She walked over and hugged her daughter dramatically.

"I'm sorry, Yumi. He was nowhere in sight. But am worried about him; he was like a _son_ to me." Mrs. Haruna replied; tears running down her eyes.

"_'Cause you're hot then you're cold...you're yes then you're no...you're in then you're out!_"

Temari and Mr. Haruna both rose an eyebrow and looked over at Kankuro; he was singing the lyrics as he heard them. He felt their gaze on him so he scoffed and turned around to look at them.

"...What?" Kankuro asked.

Temari had a weird look on her face and shook her head.

"...It's just so wrong..." Temari replied.

Kankuro scowled at them, but quickly went back to the song and started singing again. Yumi and Mrs. Haruna totally ignored it as they had a..."mother-daughter moment".

And after a few seconds, Gaara and Naruto ran up to everybody while panting and looking like they were about to fall over dead.

"We-we-we survived the crowds!" Naruto coughed out as he steadied himself back up.

Yumi, and her mother stopped acting extremely dramatic and gasped in surprise as they looked over at Gaara. Kankuro turned off his ipod and him and Temari stared at Gaara in surprise and Naruto in _shock_, between all that; Mr. Haruna glanced around the crowds and landscape stupidly because he didn't hear them run up to the scene.

"I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU~! And...who's the blond guy?"

Gaara looked over at Yumi as she pointed at Naruto. He then sighed as Naruto stared in confusion at Yumi.

"...I think there's some explaining to do. Let's go back to the RV." Gaara said.

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Sometime Later...**_

"Sooo...that's how it ALL happened." Naruto finished.

Everybody was now back inside the RV. They wanted to get away from the loud crowds and explain everything.

Temari and Naruto were sitting on the couch, Gaara was standing on the right side of the couch, Kankuro was sitting at the table with Yumi and Mr. Haruna, and Mrs. Haruna was in deep thought as she sat in a nearby chair.

"...Wow. I don't believe it." Kankuro commented as he looked up from the table. (He was staring at the table in thought.)

Gaara looked over at him.

"That Naruto was shadowing us this whole time?" Gaara guessed.

Kankuro sighed and rested his head on the table.

"...No. I can't believe that Lily was really _him_...she was so _hot_!" Kankuro mentioned.

Yumi looked over at Kankuro and scowled at him. She then reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a paper clip that was bent slightly. She then leaned to the side and stared at Kankuro right in his eyes as she held the paper clip threateningly.

"If you make one more perverted comment again, I'll stick this paperclip-"

Naruto then interrupted Yumi's threat.

"Yumi, that's a little uncalled for." Naruto mentioned. He then sighed and crossed his arms. "Besides, it would be easier just to _transform_ into a really old man and then kiss-"

"I'm not a ninja, Naruto. That's impossible for me." Yumi said.

Naruto stared at her in complete shock.

"Then how did you end up in the Sand?" Naruto blurted out.

Temari groaned and then smacked herself in the forehead. Now suddenly questioning her life.

"Will you all just STOP?" Temari shouted.

Everybody stared at the blond kunoichi as she shouted that. She noticed the looks and frowned.

"Now then...we've re-grouped, but now it's time to go to the hotel and get some rooms. As you know, we might separate during that time. Somewhere along the way...we can probably earn money by doing meaningless tasks since there's plenty of stands and shops around here."

Mr. Haruna rubbed his chin sagely; Temari had to raise her voice so he'd hear her.

"THAT IS VERY SMART, TEMARI!" Naruto's eyes widened and he fell of the couch over on Gaara's feet from the yell. "I'M GLAD YOU FIGURED OUT OUR STRATEGY!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and then got back up. He then shook his head and leaned into Gaara's ear.

"_Hey...how do you put up with that old guy being deaf?_" Naruto whispered.

Gaara nearly rolled his eyes as well but he fought it back. Instead he just whispered back into Naruto's ear: "_I'm used to it by now. But it wasn't easy at first..._"

So for the next several minutes, the group discussed their plans. And then eventually decided to head to North City's _only_ decent looking hotel; the others were either out of business, closed for remodeling, or just plain expensive!

Since it was about five, the crowds had died down. Everybody got a much better look at the city, and it really did look amazing. The place didn't really have any streets, and cars weren't allowed beyond a certain point...so that meant they had to walk _everywhere_. However, the Sand Sibs and Naruto were used to walking everywhere since vehicles were rare back in their villages.

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**In The Hotel...**_

Everybody entered the hotel. And they were met by a pretty nice looking place; it wasn't too expensive looking, cheep looking, filthy looking, or flashy looking. It was just right for them all.

Walking up to the check-in desk, a black-haired woman in her thirties was standing there wearing a dark green dress and her hair neatly fixed as it touched her lower chin.

"Hello, welcome to _North Garden_. Are you here for a stay?"

Naruto made a weird face as he looked over at Temari; who had the exact same look.

"...Did she say _North Garden_?" Naruto asked in disgust.

Temari sighed.

"That's the worst name I've heard since _Vampire Knight_ aired..." Temari commented in disgust.

The woman's smile eventually faded as she stared at everybody; then it became forced.

"...Are you hear for a STAY?" The woman repeated.

Mrs. Haruna decided to respond. She giggled and nodded.

"Why, yes we are. We don't know how long, but a little while." Mrs. Haruna replied.

The woman smiled naturally again as she looked over at the ninja, teenage girl, and the deaf man.

"Oh...are you all _together_ in a group?" The woman asked as she blinked.

Naruto replied this time, but he grinned before.

"Yeah! You could say that..."

"We'll need seven rooms though." Yumi mentioned suddenly. "Well...six rooms actually; 'cause y'know, my _dad_ and..._mom_...and all..."

The woman nodded and then bent over; opening a drawer and then she stood back up while holding a piece of paper.

"So...six rooms?" Everybody nodded simultaneously. "Well the total for _six rooms_ is...about _ten-thousand dollars_."

And that did it. Everybody was completely shocked! And each of the little group had their own reactions:

Mr. Haruna's jaw dropped, Mrs. Haruna's eyes bugged out, Yumi paled and latched onto Naruto's arm for balance, Gaara's eyes widened, Inner "G" gasped loudly inside Gaara's head, Naruto groaned and smacked his forehead, Temari fell forward onto the desk, and Kankuro fell to the floor in a half-fetal position.

"Are you kidding?" Gaara asked; a hopeful look in his eyes.

Temari and Kankuro stood back up to hear the answer as a pregnant pause overcame them. The woman noticed their hope and giggled as she looked over at Gaara with a knowing look in her eyes.

". . . . . .No."

Everybody's hope instantly crushed right there. Naruto of course, didn't take her blunt answer without a fight.

"**WHAT KIND OF HOTEL **_**IS THIS**_**! YOU CHARGE THAT MUCH FOR ONLY **_**SIX**_** ROOMS? I DEMAND YOU LOWER THE PRICE, **_**BITCH**_**!**"

The woman's eyes widened as Naruto leaned against the desk glaring right into her eyes.

Mr. Haruna and Mrs. Haruna were hugging each other in fear, Yumi was staring in shock, Kankuro and Temari exchanged looks, and Gaara put his hand over his face when he realized random people where glancing at Naruto in shock and then at _him_ in confusion.

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Ten Minutes Later...**_

Kankuro was now holding back Naruto as if he was a wild animal while Mr. Haruna held Naruto's neck in a choke-hold. It was a little-known secret of the (now deaf) man; but he was on the wrestling team back in high school. So holding back Naruto was as easy as ripping a piece of notebook paper!

Meanwhile, Gaara and Yumi stood beside them incase Naruto acted up (when looking at the woman) again. Temari and Mrs. Haruna stood at the desk trying to reason with the woman.

"You don't understand! We don't have any money and my weird brother over there brought along _Japanese money_ when I told him not to!" Temari shouted; all while pointing at Kankuro.

"When you said 'weird brother', you better have been talking about Gaara, sis!"

The woman sighed as she tapped her fingers against the desk. She did feel kind of sorry for these _weird_ people, but what could she possible do? The hotel's owner would chew her out if he found out she left them have six rooms for free! ...Thinking about this situation some more, she gasped as realization struck.

"Wait! I have a solution here!" The woman announced happily.

The last four words where enough to get their attention. Even Mr. Haruna and Kankuro dropped Naruto in surprise when they heard them!

"Really...? WHAT IS IT?" Kankuro shouted as he ran over to the desk; knocking Mrs. Haruna right out of the way.

The woman smiled and traced her finger along the desk's surface.

"This can work: you all can have _one_ room and have it for _free_." The woman replied.

Naruto blinked. Then he ran past Gaara (knocking him to the side in the process) and then ran over to the counter and knocked Temari out of the way.

"That isn't going to help us!" Naruto protested.

The woman thought her idea was great. So Naruto's blunt words caused her to frown.

"...I'm sorry. But don't you think have one room is better then none at all? And besides, you don't have to pay. This benefits everybody." The woman mentioned.

Naruto took in her words and he frowned.

"I guess so." Naruto replied.

The woman then glanced away and rubbed the back of her neck.

"One thing I can tell you is _guaranteed_: the room will be big enough to your liking; you could probably fit a _SUBMARINE_ in there!"

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

In the end, everybody went with the check-in lady's solution. They got a free room and didn't have to pay for it. The room is: _Room 33_. And entering the room they would all be sharing, awkward silence overcame them.

"...'Submarine', huh?" Yumi spoke up. "...NOT EVEN A _TOY SAILBOAT_ WOULD FIT IN HERE!"

Everybody else looked at Yumi and then at the room before them:

The room wasn't too big, but not too small either. There was decent looking furniture, nicely matched walls and flooring that also matched the furniture, a television, an eating table set for four, and two beds. And the bathroom was right through a dark red colored door.

"THAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT, YUMI!" Mr. Haruna yelled. "GIVE IT MORE CREDIT! I PERSONALLY THINK IT'S CHARMING!"  
The Sand Sibs all covered their ears, and Naruto groaned and smacked his forehead.

"...Let's just decide one thing; who gets the two beds." Gaara announced.

Naruto gasped and walked up to his friend.

"Great idea, Gaara. We will take the two beds!" Naruto declared happily.

Kankuro scowled and looked over at Naruto.

"That's not fair! I want a bed; I deserve one after sleeping on couches all this time!" Kankuro whined.

Temari scowled and hit Kankuro on his arm.

"Stop whining, Kankuro! Nobody truly cares!" Temari snapped.

The Haruna's exchanged odd looks as Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro battled it out over the beds.

In the end, they all settled everything "maturely". Well...it wasn't really mature; it took Mr. Haruna to pull everyone off each other and then snap their heads off with his yelling.

The way everything turned out was: Naruto got the bed on the left side of the room, while Temari got the one on the right side of the room. Gaara would sleep on the couch (Yumi declared that he should because it's really comfortable), Kankuro would sleep on the floor, Yumi would sleep in the recliner, and Mr. and Mrs. Haruna would sleep on the floor as well.

"Now then, do we all know our place?" Mrs. Haruna asked the teenagers and...older teens.

Gaara glanced at Naruto, Naruto glanced at Kankuro, Kankuro glanced at Temari, Temari glanced at Yumi, and Yumi glanced back and forth between Naruto and her father.

"...Yes, Mrs. Haruna..." Kankuro mumbled as the mentioned woman giggled.

"Good. Now let's get started on dinner. I know that all of you are famished." Mrs. Haruna announced.

Everybody actually was _MAJOR_ famished!

"That sounds wonderful, mom! While you make dinner over their in there kitchen, I'm going to go to the bathroom and take a shower." Yumi said as she walked off.

And so, everybody went to do their own thing. Mrs. Haruna went to cook dinner, Mr. Haruna sat at the table reading one of Gaara's tragic novels, Yumi was taking a shower, Kankuro was standing by the bathroom door trying to listen in, Temari was watching an episode of _Blood+_, Gaara slipped outside; onto the little balcony that overlooked that part of North City, and Naruto sat on the couch with Temari watching the episode of the anime; because he _loves Blood+_!

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

About forty minutes passed, and Mrs. Haruna was still cooking dinner. But she was almost done with it.

Yumi walked out of the bathroom while smiling; her hair was still slightly wet and sticking to her head. And she had on her light green t-shirt with a picture of Kyo from Fruits Basket on it, and her old jeans. She wore no shoes and walked over to the couch barefoot.

At the couch, Naruto and Temari were totally _engrossed_ in the anime. Despite the fact that it was the very first episode of the third season, and they saw it over twenty-nine times...

Yumi was wondering where Gaara was. After all, she hardly got to talk to him that day. Looking around the shared hotel room she didn't find him. So naturally...she went to the two blond Blood+ fans.

"Hey, Temari..." Yumi said as she tapped Temari's shoulder. The latter didn't even notice her. "Temari! Have you seen-"

"Yumi, interrupt this episode; and I will cut through your heart with a _kunai_." Temari hissed; not even looking away from the television.

Yumi's eyes widened and she shakily walked away. She suddenly understood why a lot of anime that wasn't futuristic didn't have most technology...

So she had to settle for asking Naruto. But she was a little nervous to talk to him; he freaked her out a lot. But she did realize that she would have to talk to him sometimes. She walked behind him and tapped his shoulder; he actually turned around.

"What, Yumi? Can't you see that I'm busy watching this really cool and gory anime?" Naruto asked; sounding irritated.

Yumi slapped her forehead.

"(_What is with blond's and Blood+? I mean, Fruits Basket rules and we all know it! The romance in there is sweet...while Blood+ is just...ugh!_)" Yumi thought.

"Naruto, have you seen Gaara? I haven't seen him." Yumi asked.

Naruto made a 'shoo' gesture and then pointed towards the clear doors that led to the balcony.

"He's out there. I asked him if he wanted to watch Blood+ with us...but he just shook his head." Naruto replied.

Yumi blinked and then smiled forcefully. As she walked off; Naruto went back to his beloved anime at the exact same time. She then walked over to the doors and walked onto the semi-big balcony. After all, she also wanted to see the view of the city from the hotel.

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Outside...**_

Yumi stepped outside and breathed in the air. The sun was surprisingly still setting. However, from what the girl heard about North City: the sun doesn't completely set until six-fifty every night.

She blinked as she looked around the balcony. Gaara wasn't anywhere in sight. She walked closer to the balcony's edge and furrowed her eyebrows together.

"(_Where could he be? I'm sure he couldn't have left the hotel...after all, those stands are probably closed by now anyway._)" Yumi thought.

Her thoughts were cut off as something suddenly touched her hand. Looking down, Yumi noticed it was some sand. ...Wait...sand? She turned around and looked up to see Gaara sitting atop the roof; staring at her as if saying: "What brings you out here?"

Yumi smiled and walked over to the wall. She extended her hand up; and he grabbed it. She jumped up there with him.

The two sat there; staring at the city before them. It was really beautiful without all the crowds...and the sunset added to that perfectly.

"Isn't this just amazing? We made the right choice coming here..." Yumi mentioned as she smiled.

Gaara nodded. He couldn't agree more with her. Despite the really annoying crowds, he liked the place a lot.

"...It's so quite, huh?" Yumi pointed out as she rested her head against Gaara's shoulder.

"Yes...I like that."

Yumi smiled and blushed as she continued to stare out at the city. She absentmindedly twirled some of his locks of red hair.

And Gaara just stared at the city as well. Somehow...a tiny smirk visible on his face.

"(_**You two really are quite a pair, aren't 'ya? Dang, I wish this could be me and your hot sis! She'd look more radiant then ever in the sunset...and drinking some rockin' Mountain Dew; sexily licking the stuff off her lips-**_)"

"(_Yeah...you are killing the moment. Can you zip it?_)"

Inner Gaara scoffed and attempted to sound real offended.

"(_**I ain't killin' nothing, man! ...Wait...WTF are you doin' talking to me? You have a really hot girl-not as hot as your sister though- on your shoulder! KISS HER, YOU FOOL! THIS **__**ISN'T**__** AN ORDER, IT'S A SUGGESTION!**_)"

Gaara would have rolled his eyes at that "suggestion". But he didn't; because he was enjoying the view of the city and sunset. In fact, he didn't hear half of what his inner self said; all he heard was Yumi's soft breathing.

Eventually after several seconds, the two looked at each other in the eyes. And one smiling, the other smirking slightly as they leaned in to kiss. Though...he didn't know why they did that all of a sudden. But they had a feeling it was in the rush of the moment! Slowly...their lips touched in an innocent kiss.

...After about three seconds, they were interrupted by a loud whistle. They immediately broke it and looked down with widened eyes: Kankuro was standing on the balcony while smirking knowingly.

"(_**...Yo! Don't ruin a really romantic teenage moment! Your brother's a weird guy, man! He's way too annoying and sneaky for meh!**_)"

"...Hate to ruin the moment, but Mrs. Haruna says that dinner's ready." Kankuro called out.

Both Gaara and Yumi scowled at him.

"...Kankuro..." Yumi growled.

Kankuro smirked even more and walked back over to the doors.

"What...? Go back to whatever you where doing, pretend I was never here." Kankuro mentioned.

"If only that was possible..." Yumi commented as she narrowed her eyes into slits and flushed.

Kankuro snickered to himself and opened the door.

"..._Lovebirds_..." Kankuro mumbled under his breath as he walked back inside.

Gaara and Yumi blinked and glanced at each other and then sighed.

"Let's just go back inside." Gaara suggested.

Yumi nodded and smiled as she jumped off and landed on her feet on the balcony. Gaara jumped off as well and they both walked back inside.

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Shortly...**_

Gaara and Yumi entered the hotel room and Naruto ran up to them.

"Hey, where were you? Mrs. Haruna's done with the food! I am SO hungry!"

Yumi giggled.

"I noticed that, Naruto." Yumi commented.

Naruto nodded and gestured over to the table.

"Well then, let's go!" Naruto declared.

Yumi sighed and walked over to the table. Naruto meanwhile, grinned as he looked over at Gaara.

"I heard you both had a 'moment' on the rooftop. Nice, man!" Naruto mentioned. "...She is kind of pretty..."

Gaara closed his eyes and shook his head as Naruto said that.

"...I guess so." Gaara replied; smirking _very_ slightly. "(_...I'm surrounded by perverts...I really need to meet some newer people..._)"

"What are you two standing over there for? The food's ready!" Temari called out from the table.

Naruto and Gaara looked over. Everybody including Yumi was at the table waiting for them. They then walked over to the table and joined them.

"This stuff looks really good, Mrs. Haruna..." Kankuro commented as he looked at the food on his plate and then at Mrs. Haruna.

Mrs. Haruna smiled and nodded as he said that. She then took a bite of the food like everyone else but the puppet 'master' was doing.

However, Kankuro then made a weird face inconspicuously as he looked at the food a second time. Mrs. Haruna always cooked a lot of healthy foods; desserts were the _only_ things she cooked that weren't healthy. And this meal was: baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and a salad.

Kankuro groaned silently and then glanced around. Naruto and Mr. Haruna were sitting beside him. So Kankuro leaned over in Naruto's ear and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Naruto blinked and then looked over at Kankuro.

"_Hey kid, I will give you a five hundred yen coin if you give me some of that instant ramen in your suitcase!_" Kankuro whispered.

Naruto rose an eyebrow and then sighed.

"_Nice try. But __**nobody**__ gets __**my**__ ramen._" Naruto whispered back as he smirked.

Kankuro scowled and then sat back up. He realized he was screwed now. And Temari heard the whole exchange from her seat and glared dangerously at her screwed brother and smirked.

"_Payback..._" Temari whispered in triumph.

Kankuro glared at her and then groaned silently again as he took a bite of salad.

Temari loved the entire meal; because payback was just so sweet. Everyone else had noticed the exchanging and glares, so they knew what was really up. Naruto however, didn't pick up on it at all. And Gaara had to explain it all to him.

Yep...it's an interesting trip. And with Naruto joining the group, literally _anything_ could happen. Oh, and how did our puppet 'master' make it through the meal? Well...he had to end up choking it all down in the end...

Continued.

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;]**

….Ah...there it is sorry it's short. :) I have to say, I had fun writing the parts with Naruto; and the ending was a scene I had in my mind that could take place sometime in the fic. Because Kankuro hates Temari's cooking, but he also hates Yumi's mother's _extremely healthy_ cooking. ^_-

BTW, the scene with Kankuro and Yumi I was talking about, was the scene with the paperclip. ^^ Trust me, it was funnier in the fan art comic.

Well...we'll see a 'little' bit of drama pick up in the next chapter. Well...it's mostly what you consider drama...however it might be more funny then dramatic. ^_-

We'll just see, won't we? Although I'm not sure when the next update will be...

**Read and review!**


	26. New Friends And Heartbreak

Author's Note: Twenty-fourth chapter; hard to believe, isn't it? I mean, it's been going since March! O.O

Anyway, a little bit of drama picks up here. Well...you know, what kind of drama can pick up in a comedy! ;)

Hope it's good. I understand there's OOC moments so there really is no need to mention that, okay? ^^;

Why am I rambling? Let the chapter begin!

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Twenty-Four...

"Ah! There's nothing better then wondering through a new place!"

Everybody rolled their eyes as Kankuro said that. It wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't try to make emphasis on the last parts, because he was _awful_ at making emphasis!

Currently, it was late in the morning at North City; and the group woke up eager to start the day. As they learned from the previous day when they arrived, there were many interesting things at the city.

Yumi's parents stayed at the hotel, they were too exhausted from the day before. And Temari had a sneaky feeling that they wanted some along time together; since _that_ probably hasn't happened in a very long time.

So that left the teens and...older teens to roam the city!

But Kankuro was annoying everybody as usual. Gaara and Temari were able to put up with it, but Yumi and Naruto were ready to pull their hair out at any time. Despite having traveled with Kankuro for a while, Yumi still hated his guts. And Naruto just couldn't really put up with the puppet 'master', he really annoyed him.

"We get it, Kankuro." Yumi said in a monotone. She then smiled as she looked over at Gaara. "So Gaara, do you see anything of interest around here?"

Gaara shrugged his shoulders, Yumi took that was a 'whatever'. Naruto on the other hand, was extremely excited by the scenery; luckily the crowds weren't as bad as they were the previous day! And the city was real impressive to look at!

Temari noticed Gaara not being interested by the city. She stopped walking and motioned for everybody else to do the same. When everybody stopped walking, she looked over at Gaara and scowled.

"Gaara, what's with you?" Temari asked; sounding rather annoyed.

Inner Gaara gasped inside Gaara's mind.

"(_**YOU FOOL! You upset the foxy babe! If you don't make her happy again, I'll continue my rant about how Sprite is a rip-off of Mountain Dew!**_)" Inner Gaara shouted inside Gaara's head.

Gaara rolled his eyes at that, and then looked back at Temari.

"It's just the fact that we have no money now. How are we supposed to enjoy ourselves with no money?"

Temari sighed and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"I know, I know! It's all Kankuro's fault for bringing yen when I told him to bring some American money!" Temari sighed out.

Kankuro scowled at her and then scoffed.

Temari's face fell and she grabbed Naruto's shoulders; shaking them in the process.

"Naruto, do you have any money-_American_ money?" Temari asked.

Naruto's face fell and he sadly shook his head. He felt really bad at that point. Because he didn't want to be a burden to everybody just because he did something totally stupid like shadowing them and not bringing enough money.

"I don't have any. I told you guys yesterday: I spent it all." Naruto replied; avoiding looking her in the eyes.

Temari sighed and let go of his shoulders. She then crossed her arms and walked back over to where she previously was.

"...Well, this sucks big time." Temari commented. She furrowed her eyebrows together and clenched her hands into fists. "_How_ could I have been so careless and not bring along much money? And there's no point in going back...because for all we know; Baki's probably destroyed our home since Gaara gave him the mission of keeping up the house!"

Gaara sighed and crossed his arms.

"Come on, Temari. What could _Baki_ possibly do to our house?" Gaara pointed out.

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

_**Meanwhile In The Sand...**_

In the Sand Siblings home, everything was a total WRECK! Most of the furniture was turned over/and or scattered, food and pizza boxes scattered all over the tables and chairs, beer cans were EVERYWHERE, a giant stereo system was plugged in, a disco ball that wasn't there before was hanging on the ceiling, trash covered the walls, many villagers and shinobi were dancing to old rock songs, and the television was showing a marathon of _One Piece_ that was being drowned out!

But where was Baki?

...Baki suddenly slid into the room as the song from the stereo started blasting _Old Time Rock And Roll_...and he was wearing some sunglasses, his chunin vest open with no shirt underneath, one of Kankuro's ties, skinny jeans, and his 'wrappings' around his head was off while his headband was tied around his left ankle. He had a microphone, and started singing the song as it played from the giant stereo.

_Just take those old records off the shelf..._

_I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself..._

_Today's music ain't got the same soul..._

_I like that old time rock and roll!_

A woman with short blond hair wearing a long brown villager dress smiled at Baki and then he took her hand and started dancing with her as he sung the rest.

_Don't try to take me to a disco..._

_You'll never even get me out on the floor..._

_In 10 minutes I'll be leaving for the door..._

_I like that old time rock and roll..._

A group of shinobi women who _were_ watching _One Piece_ looked over at him and whistled as he continued; they each wore grins as well.

_Still like that old time rock and roll..._

_That kinda music just soothes the soul..._

_I reminisce of the days of old..._

_With that old time rock and roll!_

Matsuri, who had just entered the house when he sung the last part, stared in horror in the doorway. Her eyes widened to plates and her faced paled as she saw everything.

"Oh...God..." Matsuri mumbled to herself; passing out as soon as she said that.

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

Temari smiled forcefully and nodded.

"Well you're right, Baki couldn't possibly do a_nything_." Temari mentioned.

Naruto laughed and waved his hand dismissively in the air as the other held his side.

"Yeah! That guy would never know how to have fun!" Naruto spoke up while laughing.

Suddenly, Kankuro looked annoyed and threw his arms in the air.

"WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT _BAKI_ ALL OF A SUDDEN?" Kankuro pointed out.

Gaara looked over at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably because I mentioned him. And Temari doesn't want to talk about the money situation." Gaara replied.

Yumi smiled real big and nodded.

"Yeah, that's it!" Yumi mentioned.

Suddenly, Temari gave Naruto, Gaara, and Yumi annoyed looks and then her face fell as she looked over at a nearby stand.

"There's no way we can survive in North City without money." Temari announced; getting back to the subject.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think THAT is already established." Naruto mentioned. He then walked a little more and turned around to face everybody. "So let's fix that problem!"

Gaara and Yumi exchanged blank looks, Kankuro sweatdropped and stared at the ground,and Temari scowled at the genin.

"Naruto, how could we fix that problem?" Gaara asked; suddenly wanting to get off the subject before it got anymore depressing.

Naruto smiled and gestured to the little crowds of people and the stands. None of the other teens...and older teens understood the gesture, so they blinked. The blond jinchuriki then frowned at them.

"We're ninja; let's earn money the way we do back home!" Naruto suggested.

Temari's eyes widened and she stared at Naruto in surprise.

"Naruto, that was the smartest suggestion I've ever heard you say." Temari stammered.

Naruto grinned and seemed quite proud of his 'smart' suggestion.

Yumi then coughed and raised her hand.

"One problem: I'm _not_ a ninja!" Yumi mentioned.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh, and _YOU_ are the one who's always tryin' to be optimistic, Yumi?" Naruto asked. "Because that sounded pretty negative!"

"She was just saying the truth!" Kankuro defended.

Yumi looked annoyed and hit Kankuro's arm.

"Stop defending me!" Yumi snapped.

Naruto sighed at that and crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter whether Yumi's a ninja or not. What does matter is that _we_ are!" Naruto explained. "Like back home, let's randomly do some 'missions' and 'jobs' for people!"  
Temari smiled and pointed at him briefly.

"That would still sound smart Naruto, but you're overlooking something: people will think we're a bunch of _freaks_ if we do that!" Temari mentioned.

"(_**'Ya got a point there...**_)"

Gaara rolled his eyes when he heard his inner self say that. He didn't know whether or not to answer him back though.

"(_Temari does have a point. And by the way, why are you acting up all of a sudden?_)"

"(_**Because your hot sis just mentioned a key-role of this fic we're in. And plus, that tank top she's wearin' is very hot on her! Dang, just LOOK at her-**_)"

Gaara's eyes widened and he quickly cut his inner self off before he could finish. Kankuro (or anybody else) still didn't know about "Inner 'G" so he looked at him strangely; wondering what the heck was going on at that point!

"(_Don't say it! And plus, I don't want to look at that; especially since I DID a little while ago back at East Ville..._)"

Inner Gaara gasped and WOULD have cried anime tears. But since he...possibly _doesn't_ have eyes, that didn't happen.

"(_**I AM SO JEALOUS OF YOU, MAN! YOU SEE EVERYTHING AND I NEVER GET A BREAK!**_)"

"Alright. Let's just do that."

Temari's voice brought Gaara out of him and his inner self's "conversation" and he looked over at her.

"...Do what?" Gaara asked.

Naruto grinned and gestured to the stands once again.

"Randomly ask people if we can do something for 'em and they pay us!" Naruto replied.

Yumi giggled and winked at him.

"And I'm going to organize how much time we've spent, how much we earned, and how hot the guys from various anime are!" Yumi mentioned.

Naruto then pumped his fist in the air.

"Let's do it!"

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

_**One Hour-And-A-Half Later...**_

"We're back where we started, aren't we?"

Yumi's face fell as she mentally counted everything up in her head.

"Yes, Gaara." Yumi replied. "According to my almost-accurate calculations: we only did three jobs and earned a total of_ two dollars_ and _a dime_!"

Kankuro threw up his hands in a giving up fashion.

"That's it, I officially hate this place!" Kankuro declared.

Temari gave him an evil look and glared at him right in the eyes.

"You _don't_ mean that, Kankuro."

Naruto sighed from where he was sitting; a rock.

"I can't believe after I did a job, Temari did a job, and Gaara did a job, we only earned that much!" Naruto said.

Yumi rubbed her temples and sat down on the rock with him; placing one arm around his shoulder in a comforting way.

"Well, that was because most of the people got scared off by Kankuro. Then that old man with the radish cart was a cheapskate and gave you a dime, then Temari had to threaten the ten year old boy with the stuck kite to give a her a dollar, and the twenty year old woman who wanted Gaara to strip for her only gave us a dollar when he only took off his shoes." Yumi mentioned.

Somehow a perverted smile made it's way onto Kankuro's face and he looked over at Yumi and Naruto.

"That woman was pretty hot...let's go back with Gaara! She'll pay us big time if we can convince him to-"

"Kankuro, I'm _not_ going to go back and strip for that woman."

Kankuro sighed and waved his hand dismissively.

"Fine...I'll just go get her number anyway!"

Kankuro then walked off with a big smile on his face and some sand from Gaara's gourd turned into the shape of a hand and grabbed him; pulling him back to everybody.

Temari scowled at everybody and then placed her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe we're going in _circles_! This is awful!" Temari shouted.

"(_**You got that right, girl! Hey man, comfort her and eat a grilled chicken sandwich with extra horseradish on it.**_)"

Gaara sighed and held his head in his hands. He didn't know WHY his inner self kept wanting him to eat a grilled chicken sandwich!

"(_I hate grilled chicken, and I will comfort Temari eventually. ...You like horseradish?_)"

"(_**...Horseradish is epic; just like MOUNTAIN DEW~!**_)"

Gaara rolled his eyes; how could he not expect an answer that had something to do with Mountain Dew soda? Now he learned two things: one, Inner "G" is an idiot. Two, Inner "G" is not only addicted to the soda, but also horseradish!

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

_**Later...**_

It was currently two in the afternoon at North City. And a young man of either seventeen or eighteen walked along the streets with some other people.

"Wow! North City's a pretty big place! Huh, Onii-San?"

The young man (A.K.A. 'Hiroshi'), looked over at the girl barely the same age as him that said that.

"Oh, it is, _Hisako_."

The girl (A.K.A. 'Hisako'), smirked as he said that.

"I know! This place is so cool!" Hisako said; grinning at a man that was walking beside her. "Otou-San, you were so right! This _is_ going to be the best vacation we've ever had!"

The man smiled.

"Well, I'm glad. Because this is the last trip we'll have together before you both go to college."

The small family continued to walk through East Ville. They were apparently Asian; Japanese is what was assumed (obviously from the suffixes).

In appearance, this is the way Hiroshi and Hisako looked: Hiroshi had slightly pale skin, short messy black hair, and dark eyes; actually looking kind of green in the sunlight (obviously the way were a really dark green). He wore a black t-shirt that was unreadable to most of the bystanders because in gray kanji was the word 'distance'. He wore some apparently old jeans and ordinary shoes.

Hisako however; had long black hair with a few red streaks (obviously dyed streaks) and bangs, it was long a little past her shoulders and was styled to lie over her chest. She had dark blue eyes, and pale-ish skin. She wore some make-up, a long sleeved pink shirt, a dark red camisole over that, a short-ish black skirt and leggings of the same color, she also wore some low boots.

Hisako crossed her arms and smirked while looking over at her brother.

"How can you not be psyched about this, Onii-San?" Hisako asked. "This is amazing! It's a chance to...see the world before we're stuck at college!"

Their father gasped and gave Hisako a scolding look.

"What! How can you say that about college?"

Hisako bit her lip and avoided eye-contact. Hiroshi however, smirked at his sister. Because finally, she didn't know what to say at that point and was nervous. Usually, she was loud, bold, and always knew what to say; the opposite of him big-time!

Continuing to walk through North City, they were enjoying themselves. Because North City was a great place to be; it felt good to be in...an American place. And plus, they weren't stupid enough to bring Japanese money, that would be of no use, like Kankuro!

After about ten more minutes, Hiroshi looked to the left of a street and gasped. His father and sister blinked and looked at him as they stopped walking all together.

"Onii-San! What is it? Did you see a food stand; I've starving! That's wonderful!" Hisako shouted.

Hiroshi scowled at her and crossed his arms.

"Don't you think about other things then food, Hisako?" Hiroshi asked.

Hisako scoffed and then threw her clenched her hands into fists.

"I have a big appetite, okay? **THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT!**"

Hiroshi shook his head at his sister's love of food and then pointed towards the area he was previously gasping at.

"Look, there's some people over there. They look like they need some help!" Hiroshi said.

Hisako rose an eyebrow and then squinted her eyes to look over; her eyes then widened and she clasped her hands together.

"Y-you're right! They look like...um...what are they called? ..._Homeless_ people! WE HAVE TO HELP THEM, ONII-SAN!"

With that being said/shouted, Hisako grabbed her brothers arm like a crazy person and dragged him off towards the "homeless people". As she ran off with her brother, she called out to their father that they would meet back up with him later.

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

_**Back With The Group...**_

The group of friends(?) were still depressed over the awful predicament and still were in the same spot they were in earlier. Occasionally exchanging some plans as well.

"...We can't stay here forever." Yumi spoke up. "We need to face this situation proudly and optimistically!"

Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro glared at her. They really _hated_ her optimistic talk; she wasn't optimistic! She was annoying! They had to get rid of her; or at least make her more _pessimistic_! Naruto was staring to wonder how Gaara put up with her, Kankuro was starting to wonder why he even flirted with Yumi in the past, and Temari was wondering why she disliked Blood+ so much...

"Yumi...being optimistic doesn't seem to be working." Gaara mentioned; while looking at her. "What's the point?"

Yumi right eye twitched and she looked away from his as her face fell dramatically.

"Because...I used to be so pessimistic in the past; I want to be more optimistic now! And from a valuable source: the internet, being optimistic will get 'ya anywhere!"

Kankuro sighed and rested his head on Temari's shoulder; she looked annoyed once he did so. But she didn't move or push him away.

"I think it's safe to say we might as well go home." Everybody looked at Kankuro when he said that. "Nothing has actually worked out on this trip for any of us since it started!"

Naruto gasped and then threw his hands in the air.

"THAT'S THE DUMBEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Naruto (loudly) commented.

Temari scowled and hit Kankuro's ribs slightly.

"It really is, Kankuro. How about you do some homework before you try and make a dramatic scene?" Temari hissed.

"(_**You are so right! Hey man, isn't it AMAZING how your hot sis is always right? You guys need a miracle!**_)"

Gaara rolled his eyes; but he didn't reply back to him. He wasn't really in the mood for his inner self's rambling; especially in the awful predicament. What they needed...was a miracle like Inner Gaara said.

Suddenly as if on cue, a Japanese girl ran into the scene dragging a guy by the arm. She was flustered from the running, and it clashed with her make-up. These two were Hiroshi and Hisako from earlier!

"Nobody move!"

Everybody blinked and looked up at the two. Hiroshi composed himself and broke free from his sister's iron grip.

"Who...who are you?" Naruto asked as he got up from the bench.

Everyone else then got up from the bench as well; staring at these two siblings in shock.

"Hisako!"

Hisako looked over at her brother who was scowling at her. He sighed and looked back over at the confused group.

"Sorry about this, guys. We saw you ever here and my sister assumed you were 'homeless'." Hiroshi explained.

Gaara blinked.

"...We look like we're homeless?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro rubbed his chin and smirked at Hisako.

"Hmm...she's hot..." Kankuro commented.

Hisako looked over at Kankuro and blushed slightly as she did. She smiled then.

"(_Who's the guy in the make-up? He's pretty cute..._)"

"Sorry for interrupting you; we'll just be leaving..." Hiroshi said.

Temari bit her lip slightly and then took a step forward with her arm extended.

"Wait! Tell us about yourselves..."

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

_**Meanwhile In The Sand...**_

Matsuri scowled as she got up from the floor of the doorway; she had been unconscious for ten minutes.

"This is insane! When Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari get back and see this...they'll freak out!"

Matsuri gulped as she imagined the looks on the siblings faces upon seeing their home that looked like a disaster zone!

Baki and everybody else was having the time of their lives; Matsuri understood that they were under a lot of stress and everything, but they were taking everything a little too far! There WAS a drawn line between a party, and insanity!

She took a deep breath and then cupped her hands to her mouth so her yelling would be enhanced.

"**HEY! EVERYBODY, STOP PARTYING IMMEDIATELY! I AM A **_**KUNOICHI**_**...A **_**POCKY-ADDICT**_**...AND A PERSONAL **_**FRIEND**_** OF THE **_**KAZEKAGE'S**_**! AND IF YOU DON'T STOP; I'LL CALL HIM MYSELF AND TELL HIM ABOUT HIS **_**DISGRACE**_** OF A VILLAGE AND IT'S POPULATION!**"

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

_**Back In North City...**_

The group of 'friends' just finished explaining their story to Hiroshi and Hisako Sato. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari introduced themselves and mentioned their reason for the trip.

Yumi introduced herself and mentioned about her and her parents being on a family vacation as well. Naruto introduced himself, explained his story, and even complimented Hiroshi's 'cool' earring; asking where he could buy one just like it. This caused Hisako and Kankuro to roll their eyes in unison.

Hiroshi and Hisako introduced themselves, mentioned about their father and about why they were on a vacation, and mentioned how they had a lot of money.

Then, Temari explained the predicament about not having any money. She mentioned how Kankuro only brought along yen, and how Yumi's parents were poor. Not leaving out the fact that they were depressed over it.

Hearing that story, made Hiroshi and Hisako sad. They felt bad for the group as they all sat down on benches.

"...That's it." Temari finished.

Hiroshi and Hisako exchanged sad looks.

"That's...that's awful, Temari-Chan..." Hisako mentioned.

Naruto and Gaara blinked repeatedly at the same time when Hisako said the last part. They just met, and Hisako was already adding the "chan"? It seemed a little sudden...

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked. He then noticed the looks of pity Hiroshi and Hisako were giving him and quickly added: "There's no way I'm going back to the village so soon and let Granny pummel to a bloody pulp for skipping out on the 'important' mission!"

Kankuro briefly looked scared and leaned into Temari's ear.  
"_Would she REALLY do that_?" Kankuro whispered.

Temari sighed and whispered back: "_Where have you been the last few years, Kankuro?_"

Hisako suddenly gasped and clasped her hands together in an excited fashion. Gaara looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"Me and Onii-San can give you money! We have a lot already; it would _barely_ damage our funds!"

Everybody perked up at her words; Kankuro did too, but it was much more dramatic.

"You would really do that?" Yumi asked. "...It seems kind of sudden of you."

Hisako smirked and waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry, Yumi-Chan!"

Hiroshi sighed and grabbed his sister's shoulders, turning her around staring at her right in the eyes.

Noticing this serious moment between the siblings, Gaara, Naruto, Temari, Yumi, and Kankuro walked away from the scene a little distance; they wanted to give them a moment along.

"Hisako...Otou-San would-"

"...He would say: as long as you are helping people out, it does not matter."

Hiroshi blinked and let go of her shoulders; she smirked mischievously because she knew she once-again caught her brother off-guard.

"...He would say that." Hiroshi commented; staring down at the ground.

"And that is why," Hisako mentioned; rubbing her chin sagely in the process. "We should do this. I want to help these people out; and I know you do as well, _Onii-San_..."

Hiroshi smirked and punched her shoulder lightly.

"You're still so childish, Hisako."

Hisako snickered and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"You're still so strict, Onii-San!"

The group once-again returned back to the scene. Temari was the first to speak up:

"Sorry about interrupting your sweet sibling moment, but what did you decide?" Temari asked.

Hiroshi and Hisako looked at each other and then stood up.

"We both want to help you." Hiroshi replied; reaching into his wallet the conveniently appeared in his pants pocket. "This is the least _we_ can do, but...take it."

The group of 'friends' all had different reactions to seeing Hiroshi hold out _one thousand dollars_:

Gaara's eyes widened, Temari paled and looked stunned, Yumi rose an eyebrow, Kankuro nearly passed out, and Naruto grinned.

"(_**...Dang, they're loaded! Listen man, that has got to be the most money I've seen since I took over my job! Because you guys have been so poor lately! Heh...'ya must be pretty happy at this point; I am. Because that cutie Hisako-Chan's hot...but not as hot as your sister; who might I add, couldn't get anymore radiant in this light!**_)"

Gaara rolled his eyes at his inner self's crazy rambling. Hisako was the only one to notice it; and she rose an eyebrow at that while making a mental note to one day ask what it was all about. Gaara took the money from Hiroshi and Yumi, Naruto, and Kankuro were crowding around him while drooling over it.

"Gaara...I think I'm about to cry." Yumi commented; wiping her eyes as she stared at the money.

Hiroshi and Hisako smiled at her as she grabbed Kankuro's newly-sewed (for the fourth time since the trip begun) and used it as a tissue.

Temari meanwhile, respectfully thanked the two for their 'kindness' and 'humble attitude' and a bunch of extremely annoying things that Kankuro eventually told her she was going over-board with!

"(_**This is so great, man! Now then, you should buy yourself some rockin' hair gel right now; because despite the fact I respect your cool style, it's getting kinda old. Now see, I totally respect your fox-boy pal's 'spiky hair' thing goin' on, because it's original and unique. See, your brother's hair is that of an old mop. And I don't feel the rockin'-**_)"

"(_Alright, alright. I get what you're trying to say. However...I guess you are right about Naruto and Kankuro. But you really think my hair is cool?_)"

"(_**As cool as a giant, icy glass of Mountain Dew~!**_)"

Gaara smirked slightly as Inner "G" said that. It was kind of weird, but he was actually starting to warm up to that voice. Maybe he was annoying, but he was entertaining to talk to; even his ramblings about Mountain Dew and rock n roll concerts were actually entertaining. But as he looked up, he noticed that while he was talking to his inner, a conversation had been directed to him.

"So what do you think, Gaara-_Kun_?"

Gaara blinked and looked over at Hisako who was smiling.

"...What?"

Hisako frowned and scratched the back of her neck.

"I asked if...you would like to hang out with us sometime. Like...your brother and sister, your girlfriend, and your friend!" Hisako explained.

Kankuro smirked at Hisako and she blushed as she felt his gaze on her.

"Why would you like to be friends with us?" Kankuro asked.

Hiroshi smiled and brought his arm around his sister's shoulder. She flinched at that because she wasn't expecting that; but smiled a small smile anyway.

"Because you seem like good people." Hiroshi replied.

Temari smiled and blushed slightly as she felt Hiroshi's gaze on her, looking at him the smile got bigger.

"We are. And...I try my hardest to be, Hiroshi."

Hiroshi blushed slightly and looked at her.

"I sense that, Temari-_Chan_."

Temari's eyes widened slightly at that and she blinked repeatedly. Meanwhile, the two siblings waved goodbye and walked back off to whatever hotel they were staying in.

Gaara's eyes widened as he suddenly felt his head throbbing. Holding it inconspicuously with one hand, he decided he should ask 'ol "Inner G" what that was.

"(_What the heck is this? Inner! What's going on?_)"  
"(_**...That idiot...that idiot was flirting with Temari...**_**HE'S GOIN' DOWN! MAN, USE THAT SAND AND KILL THAT IDIOT! I CAN'T LET HIM TAKE MY WOMAN!**)"

Gaara's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from that Mountain Dew-addict! No matter what...he's _never_ resorted to violent (and/or gory) suggestions in the short time he's been there in his mind!

"(_...You need to calm down! You're giving me an extreme headache here..._)"

"(**SORRYS, MAN! I SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED BEFORE: WHEN I TICKED OFF, I SEND AS PAINS AGAINST MY METAPHORIC WILL!**)"

"(_...I don't think you used proper grammar with that just now, but you are really ticked off. Maybe I'll check in with you later and let you blow off steam..._)"

Yumi's face fell as she looked at Gaara. He didn't look so good; like he was either exhausted or in pain. Because he kept rubbing over his forehead and closing his eyes. Forcing a small smile, the blue-eyed girl walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Yumi asked.

Gaara looked over at her and shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'm just...kind of tired."

Yumi nodded, but she was still confused. She felt like there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Why don't we go back to the hotel?" Temari suggested; still blushing slightly as her thoughts drifted over to Hiroshi.

"That sounds good, Temari. Because Gaara needs to rest up a little." Yumi replied.

Temari stuffed the money into her wallet and nodded. She whistled and then Kankuro and Naruto ran up to her on cue; they were previously away by a block hitting on some orange-haired sixteen year old girl.

"Really? He needs some rest? We've only been out for..." Naruto quickly glanced at his watch. "_Six hours_!"

Naruto then scowled and looked at his wrist, where the silver watch was still there.

"Where the hell did I get a _watch_?" Naruto asked.

Yumi shrugged her shoulders and pat him on the back.

"That's just a plot twist." Yumi explained. "You didn't know you had a watch. But now you _do_. And you are confused. Therefore: a _plot twist_!"

The three siblings all sighed at that scene.

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

_**Later At The Hotel...**_

Much later at the hotel, it was then about...five in the afternoon. Everybody was back at the hotel; except for Kankuro and Yumi's parents. Because Yumi's parents went out to dinner and took fifty dollars, and Kankuro took twelve bucks and went to a convenience store.

In the hotel, Temari was fixing some dinner. Yumi was in the bathroom; nobody knew what she was doing, and Naruto was on his bed reading some of Temari's Blood+ manga while listening to _Don't Stop Believin'_ by _Journey_ on his ipod. Gaara was on the couch; resting from Inner Gaara's rage.

Suddenly, as Temari put the rice into the bowl to cook, she suddenly heard _Baby_ by Justin Bieber play; smiling to the music she got her cellphone out of her pocket and answered the phone. But she wished she had let it play longer, because she _loved_ that song. Yumi however, heard the dreaded music from the bathroom and quickly put toilet paper to her _bleeding ears_.

"Hello?" Temari answered. "...Shikamaru? Hi~! It's nice to talk after all this time..."

A few more minutes passed, and Gaara opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He stretched his muscles, the first thing he saw when he sat up on the couch was Naruto patting a sad Temari's back with a look of concern on his face.

Gaara blinked and got up. He walked over to them and Naruto looked at him as his face fell.

"Oh...you're finally awake." Naruto commented. "Something...happened to Temari a few minutes ago."

Gaara was now REALLY curious. He stared at Naruto.

"What happened?"

Temari; who's face fell, sighed and crossed her arms while looking up at him.

"Shikamaru called from the Leaf. He..._broke up_ with me." Temari replied.

Gaara looked shocked and stared at her in disbelief. How could he do that? From what he knew, Shikamaru and Temari really cared about each other! This made no sense at all!

Meanwhile, Gaara closed his eyes as he felt his head throbbing from his Inner Self's rage.

"(**THAT JERK! HOW **_**DARE**_** HE? HE'S GOIN' DOWN! NOBODY FLIRTS, OR BREAKS UP WITH MY WOMAN, MAN!**)"

Naruto gasped as Gaara suddenly turned pale and roughly grabbed his forehead. The jinchuriki thought quickly and went over to him; putting one hand behind his back to hold him up.

"Gaara! What the heck? ARE YOU OKAY?"

Temari looked over from where she was sitting and then dashed over. She and Naruto both looked freaked out, and concerned. Gaara panted slightly felt like he would pass out. One thing was for sure: Inner Gaara's rage took a toll on him.

...Which was weird in some point of view.

"GAARA!"

At that point when Temari shrieked that, Kankuro entered the hotel room with a shopping bag.

"Hey guys, I'm back-"

"GAARA! STAY WITH ME, MAN!

"LISTEN TO NARUTO!"

Kankuro blinked repeatedly at the scene and took it all in. Not getting it, he shrugged his shoulders and left the hotel room.

Finally, Inner Gaara's rage-fest settled down after a few minutes. Gaara pretty much passed out against Temari's shoulder and she stared at him in concern and shock while Naruto sighed with relief.

"What was all that about?" Temari asked; placing Gaara back down on the couch.

Naruto's face fell and he shook his head.

"I don't know..." Naruto replied. He then looked away and in a monotone, he muttered: "But I _will_ find out.

_**Continued.**_

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

…?

So...there it is. Whew! It was a little bit longer then I expected; it took a couple of days to write once inspiration kicked in! :)

Weird ending? Of course; that's what makes it all dramatic. As you might have noticed, there was some drama a few parts. With what I could trow in...since this is a _comedy_!

Don't worry. A few things will be settled soon. And the two siblings; Hiroshi and Hisako Sato, will come back soon. Along with a small appearance by Denise: the girl with glasses that Temari encountered at East Ville!

Oh, and if you're wondering...when describing Kankuro, I've been lately putting quotes around the master part. That's because his title of puppet _master_ was stripped away the minute ol' Salamander turned against him!

If you have any questions; just ask. ^_-

Well anyway, the next update? Probably...next week or so. -_- I am SO busy...

**Read and review!**

**V**


	27. Inner G's Wrath

Author's Note: Here we are! The twenty-fifth chapter; still going strong. I can't believe it. I serious CAN'T! *Pinches myself and then screams from pain* Yep...it isn't a dream. ^^;

Well, it's got over fifty reviews...but ever since I started this story I've hoped for seventy. ^_- But hey, that's an impossible goal. I'll just settle for sixty until then.

We also see Denise appear; it's kind of weird how she does. Because when I originally made her appear, I was using her as a filler. -_-' I didn't expect to decide to make her come back!

I hope you're ready for a little bit more drama. Well...slight drama? Er...well I don't really know what to call it; you find out!

Here's a returning running gag: **Kankuro mispronouncing the word 'shindig'.**

Now then...read on, my readers~! ;)

_Random Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this fic;not even Naruto. But I have rights to OCs Yumi, Inner "G", Denise, and Hiroshi and Hisako! I also have rights to the made up destinations! NO STEALING THEM! :P_

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:**_

_**Chapter Twenty-five...**_

Currently in North City, it was ten at night. And all across the city, darkness shadowed over. One thing about North City though was very interesting: compared to East Ville, many stars were visible. And the moon appeared to be full and bright; creating a nice glow along the rooftops...

And wait a minute, who's that on the rooftop of North City's next-to-the-cheapest hotel? Was it...one of the guests?

...Duh.

Gaara sat atop the rooftops alone. Hey, he may not have Shukaku anymore and can sleep, but that doesn't mean he can't still do that! The only difference is, there's no angsty feeling!

He was actually feeling relaxed; his annoying Inner Self had fallen asleep and wasn't annoying him or having a rage-fest inside his head. The young (in more ways then one) Sand shinobi was ENJOYING his time without that voice's ramblings. They had gotten worse and raged-filled because of what happened with Temari.

Closing his eyes, Gaara somehow got lost in some memories of the trip. He seriously couldn't believe all they have been through; just to BOND! But it was pretty safe to say that they were bonding...in a _strange way_, but it still counted. And not only that, but they made a few friends and discovered some stuff about each other they didn't really know much about before.

They also worked together; in a each tough situation. They probably _wouldn't_ have been able to get out of each chaos-filled (Emphasis on 'chaos) predicament!

And somehow...each sibling _secretly_ enjoyed the trip; even the rough predicaments. Because those little situations just seemed to be obstacles testing them! Thus far, they _haven't_ had one of those predicaments to stop them!

Looking back...he actually kind of wished that they took this trip a long time a-

"Hey Gaara."

Gaara opened his eyes at the sound of that voice: it was definitely Naruto's. He turned around and saw the mentioned blond standing there with that foxy grin on his face. A small (the tiniest one could imagine!) smile on Gaara's face in the dark/moonlit area.

"What are you doing out here, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders; not looking away. A knowing look was in his eyes.

"Well...we haven't actually seen you since five when Shikamaru dumped Temari over the phone, and you had some weird episode..." Naruto explained. "You didn't get any dinner either. And said you were going to step out on the balcony-whatever it's called, but you never came back. Yumi's been worried sick not being able to sleep so I came to find 'ya..."

Gaara blinked and turned back to look at the City before him; not before Naruto noticed his cheeks suddenly glow pink. The blond genin sighed and sat down next to his friend; mimicking him. He decided this was one of those "heart-to-heart" moments he heard about (on the internet and from a few of Jiraiya's books he..."quickly looked through").

"I've been meaning to ask about that...'episode'. What the heck was that about anyway?" Naruto asked. "You scared me and Temari to death! And I thought she was going to have a heart attack! I also thought you were going to have a _stroke_ or something!"

Gaara sighed and inched away from Naruto; but he just kept coming closer because he was trying to glare and make his point.

"It's a little embarrassing..."

"...Okay...tell me what it was about!"

"I don't really want to..."

"Tell me!"

"You'll only stare in extreme shock, do a double-take, and muffle snickers as you awkwardly pat my back."

"Try me!"

"...You're so determined, Naruto..."

"Well, we _all_ have good traits like that...anyway, TELL ME!"

"...There's no room left, we're going to fall..."

"I don't care if we're crushed up in a box! Tell me, Gaara!"

Gaara was right; there was no room left on the rooftops and they were both about to fall off the edge. Gaara was trying to hang on, and Naruto had sent chakra to his feet to steady himself there. He apparently wasn't going to stop anytime soon...that look in his eyes was serious.

"Okay. But can you move over? You're...crushing me."

Naruto smiled in triumph and leaned back up; helping Gaara back up as well. There was silence for several seconds as they glanced over at the clouds beginning to cover the moon.

"See...a little while ago as we were trying to get here to North City...I discovered I have an _Inner Self_ who apparently lost his job when I was born since there was Shukaku already there..." Gaara explained; Naruto stared at him blankly as he did so. "He's...upset because he has a crush on Temari, and she got dumped, and that Hiroshi guy 'flirted' with her..."

Gaara was looking at Naruto from the corners of his eyes. He then fully turned his head to see Naruto looking extremely blank. He was starting to get worried...because he's never seen Naruto so blank before. It was WEIRD!

"...You have an inner self who's kind of crazy and likes your sister?" Naruto repeated; Gaara nodded. Then Naruto stopped looking blank and threw his arms in the air while shouting. "How IS that embarrassing? That's not embarrassing at all! EVERYBODY I know has an inner and even I do-but the fox shuns him out!"

Gaara sighed and put his hand over his face.

"I know that. But mine's very embarrassing: he's addicted to Mountain Dew, talks loudly and boldly, loves rock n roll, suggests _crazy_ things, gets jealous easily, has a perverted mind, and the list goes on..."

Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms; he kind of stopped paying attention when Gaara started naming off the things.

"...It doesn't sound bad. Give him a chance; like Sasuke did! Sasuke's inner self was a lunatic who was addicted to smoking and fell in love with Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto mentioned. "...Sasuke accepted him. ...Eventually. And that's what you need to do, Gaara!"

Gaara would have definitely rose an eyebrow at that; but he had none. In fact, this was one of those moments he wished he had them...

Naruto had a small smile on his face and looked at the moon; suddenly his face fell and he looked over at Gaara.

"...My inner must really like Temari...he went on some crazy rampage and took it out on _me_." Gaara mentioned; sighing briefly. "That's why I was so exhausted...and why I had that 'episode'."

Naruto stared down at his hands that were clasped together around his knees. A smile crept up on his face as that happened.

"I don't want him to do that again, Gaara! Tomorrow we're going to do something about him for good!"

Gaara blinked; wondering what Naruto meant by that. But he nodded anyway; because he knew Naruto was serious with this.

...Even though it wasn't a big deal, but at least he was serious!

Suddenly, a night breeze started up and rustled the nearby trees. It nipped at the two friend's faces and they shivered slightly from it.

"Let's just go back inside. We'll get sick if we stay out here..." Gaara said as he stood up.

Naruto stood up as well, and they both jumped off the roof and landed by the door. Sliding the door back, they walked back inside and went to bed: they had something '_important_' to do the next day...

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**The Next Morning...**_

Temari smiled slightly as she fixed her bed; she already woke up and got dressed. The only ones up where her, Mr. Haruna, Naruto, and Yumi.

Temari decided to prepare some breakfast since it was about six in the morning. Mr. Haruna was watching a soccer game on the TV, Naruto was reading one of Gaara's tragic novels (and crying), and Yumi took three dollars and left the hotel; she said she'd be back in half an hour at the most. And strangely, nobody cared to know where she was going.

Meanwhile, Gaara, Mrs. Haruna, and Kankuro were still asleep. Temari briefly glanced over at them and furrowed her eyebrows together.

She knew Kankuro was lazy as heck and _always_ slept in, and she knew Mrs. Haruna wasn't a morning person and slept till ten, but Gaara would usually wake up early; Naruto was currently the only one who knew why he was sleeping a little bit later.

Shrugging her shoulders, Temari grabbed a pan and started to cook; trying to ignore all the annoying sounds around her.

"A GOOOOAL! OH GOD, THAT WAS A PERFECT GOOOOOAL! YUMI SO MISSED THE AWESOMENESS!"

"ZUKO! YOU TRAITOR! DON'T GET BACK TO HIM, KARA! ...GAH! MY HEART WAS JUST RIPPED OUT BY THAT FOUL _**LIE!**_"

"Mmmm...Hisako...you're sooooo sexy in that short, sleeveless black dress...you're way hotter then that orange-haired girl in the magenta miniskirt..."

...If that was confusing, that was: Mr. Haruna watching the soccer game (he's still deaf and had the television volume blasting), Naruto reading the novel (and sniffling), and Kankuro talking in his sleep while appearing to _rape_ his pillow in _that_ order!

Temari scowled and turned around; glaring at everybody.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?" Temari yelled; cracking from the noise.

"THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT ADULTS, TEMARI!" Mr. Haruna yelled back; pumping his fist in the air in the process.

Naruto suddenly gasped and then threw the book down. He then grabbed Kankuro's hat (because it was the closet thing) and he sobbed into it _dramatically_; making disgusting hiccup and choking sounds in the process.

Temari and Mr. Haruna looked over at Naruto with widened eyes as he did that. It was impossible to understand what he was saying but it was apparently something about the characters in the novel. Mrs. Haruna and Gaara woke up in the process of the scene and could only stare in a stunned fashion at the weeping _Blood+_ fanboy...

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**A Little Bit Later Still...**_

Naruto finally calmed down after Temari slapped him in the face; he was just **too** into the novel and Mrs. Haruna declared that nobody should read those tragic novels Gaara brought along. Kankuro, Temari, and Mr. Haruna couldn't agree more!

Gaara, Mrs. Haruna, and Kankuro got ready for the day and everybody ate breakfast. Yumi was still out; _nobody_ knew where she was still...

Finally, it was eight in the morning and Naruto and Gaara where standing by the door. Naruto was determined to do something about ol' Inner 'G. But surprisingly, he didn't tell anybody else about him! That was amazing to Gaara, because Naruto was ALWAYS a loudmouth! Honestly, he was kind of glad Naruto hadn't said anything about the annoying Mountain Dew-addict!

"Hey! Me and Gaara are going to...take a stroll 'round the city! We'll be back in about an hour..." Naruto called out.

Mr. Haruna and Kankuro where on the couch; Mr. Haruna was reading a soccer magazine and Kankuro was reading some yuri porn. Temari was washing dishes, and Mrs. Haruna was taking a shower.

"WHAT? WHAT DID HE SAY? I CAN'T HEAR NARUTO!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes and looked back over at Gaara and Naruto.

"Okay. Just keep an eye out for crowds: they're dangerous like how we found _that_ out!" Kankuro replied.

Gaara and Naruto flinched as they remembered the crowds. Those...crowds...so many people in one city! They still haven't gotten over that! There was SO many people and SO little time to get through! The crowds would surely haunt them for the rest of their lives...

"We'll be careful." Gaara mentioned. He then turned around to Naruto; who winked knowingly. "Let's go."

Naruto nodded and opened the door. They both left and Kankuro smiled as he went back to reading his beloved girl's love...

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Meanwhile In The Hidden Sand...**_

"BAKI! YOU BETTER DROP THAT BEER CASE! YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH TO MAKE YOURSELF OBSESSED WITH IT-**SUKI! SUKI! STOP GROPING YOUR SISTER! **….GAH! DROP THAT FREAKIN' BATHTUB OR I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK IN HALF, SARI!"

Matsuri eventually groaned and collapsed into the bathtub that Sari (who was drunk) brought from Gaara's bathroom. Matsuri was experiencing a living HELL back at the house!

And to think Gaara allowed Baki to watch the house! That man's proved to be insane! And here all this time...Matsuri thought Baki was a strict, fun-hater, workaholic man! She was SO wrong!

"(_I can't let him do this! That drunk Baki was over fifty people here! I can't let him and everybody destroy the house; at least Gaara told me to check in once in a while..._)"

Matsuri's eyes suddenly widened. Her cheeks flushed bright red as she got up out of the tub and did a pose.

"(_GAARA! I CAN'T LET BAKI-THE-PARTY-ANIMAL DESTROY HIS HOME! HE __**DESERVES**__ A HOME! BAKI AND EVERYONE ELSE, YOU'VE MET YOUR MATCH!_)"

Matsuri did another pose and a battle cry escaped from her mouth.

"I'M A KUNOICHI OF THE SAND! IT'S TIME TO PROVE MYSELF WORTHY OF ACCEPTANCE-...mostly for _Gaara _but..."

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Back In North City...**_

Naruto and Gaara wandered the streets of North City. Gaara didn't know where the hell they were going, but Naruto knew; so...he just walked a little ahead.

"(_**Jeez...where are you and the fox boy goin', man? NEW YORK?**_)" Inner Gaara sarcastically commented in Gaara's head.

Gaara rolled his eyes and decided to talk back; hey, if Naruto was going to get rid of him, he might as well talk to him for the "last" time.

"(_Actually, I don't know where. And...now you're sarcastic?_)"

"(_**Hey, I'm no stranger to sarcasm! If this fic had a poll to see who's more sarcastic: me, you, or your hot sister, I would win hands down! ...But then again, your sis would be in pretty close place, man! She's as hot as extra spicy horseradish...mmmm...**_)"

"(_You just broke the forth wall._)"

"(_**I know, right? Isn't this great, man? Damn, I love the sarcasm the author is givin' me! She deserves a nice big glass of icy Mountain Dew~!**_)"

Gaara sighed and continued walking. The entire time he was talking to Inner 'G, Naruto was staring at him full of pity.

"...He's acting up again?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded and rolled his eyes.

"He's at it again. But this time; he suddenly acquired sarcasm..."

Naruto blinked and rubbed the back of his neck; suddenly the topic was extremely awkward.

"(_**You're freaking the poor fox boy out, man!**_)"

Gaara was about to reply to his inner self. But suddenly, _Never Gonna Give You Up_ started playing out of nowhere. Naruto blinked repeatedly and stared at Gaara; passing crowds even rose eyebrows as he started reaching into his pocket. (Yes, he wasn't wearing his ninja clothing! She was wearing modern clothes -unlike Naruto- so he'd blend in!)

Gaara finally pulled out his cellphone and opened it; putting the music to a complete pause. Naruto meanwhile, could only stare in disgust and shock.

"Hello...?" Gaara answered; it was hesitant as he heard really loud music in the background.

"Gaara! Thank god you answered! I have to tell you something!"

Gaara blinked as he heard that; it was Matsuri.

"Matsuri? What's going on back in the village?"

"BAKI'S DESTROYING YOUR HOUSE!"

"...What?"

"**BAKI IS **_**DESTROYING**_** YOUR HOUSE, GAARA! HE'S AN **_**ANIMAL**_**! HE'S NOTHING SHORT OF INSANE! HE **_**IS**_** THE DEFINITION OF INSANE! I'M TRYING TO PUT HIM IN LINE BUT IT'S NOT WORKING!**"

Naruto looked over and rose an eyebrow as he heard Matsuri's insane screams and the blasting rock and roll music in the background.

"(_**Listen to that music! It's awesome! If I wasn't in **_**RAGE**** OVER THAT JERK DUMPING TEMARI AND THAT IDIOT FLIRTING WITH HER,**_** I would be enjoying the music...**_)"

Gaara closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in pain. Inner 'G was once again acting up; leaving his head throbbing. The annoying rock and roll music in the background didn't help either...

"Matsuri, calm down. Now...who's insane?"

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**In The Sand...**_

Matsuri's eyes widened as she stepped outside the house so Gaara could hear her better. Still, she was stunned that Gaara didn't seem to be listening to her tattling! And here she was, trying to save their home from utter destruction!

"BAKI IS INSANE!" Matsuri yelled. "I'M SERIOUS! HE'S OUT OF CONTROL! If you don't tell me how to stop him and get all these PEOPLE out of your home then it'll be destroyed!"

"...Matsuri, are you on crack?"

Matsuri gasped as she heard that and furrowed her eyebrows together.

"NO! I'M SERIOUS, GAARA! SERIOUS!"

"I don't really believe this. Goodbye."

The brown-eyed kunoichi gasped as she started hearing a dial tone.

"**GAARA! DON'T HANG UP! I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE! NOOOO! BAKI'S REALLY LOST IT! AAAAH! COME BAAAAACK!**"

Matsuri now had tears in her eyes as she dropped the phone to the sandy ground. She turned to look back at the house where everybody was STILL partying and clenched her hands tightly into fists.

"Gaara didn't believe me...but I'll still stop this party." Matsuri mumbled as she lowered her head. She raised her head up where her hair was now in her face and she looked mad as hell. "**I'LL DO ANYTHING I CAN TO SAVE THEIR HOME AND PUT BAKI IN HIS PLACE!**"

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Back In North City...**_

Gaara and Naruto continued to walk through the city. Rounding many corners, they eventually made it a really shady part of the city. There a few cafes, small dirty buildings, signs, and lit streetlights. Oddly, it was suddenly nighttime in that part of the city.

"Here we are!" Naruto announced as he looked over at Gaara and pointed at a small building.

Gaara could only stare blankly at the building before them: it wasn't very big but it was fair-sized. And there was no door; just long trails of beads. A big sign was on the large wooden plan about that read _Madame Star's_.

"...Well? What do you say?" Naruto asked as he grinned.

Gaara blinked repeatedly and stared back at the building.

"I think it's lost in the 60's." Gaara commented. "Why are we even here?"

"I told you! We're doing something about your inner! I met Madame Star and her assistant back in East Ville; she's got weird magical powers!"

Gaara couldn't believe any of the stuff Naruto just said. In his point of view: he's cracked. He seriously didn't believe that this "Madame Star" really had weird _powers_. Besides, it all sounds really shady anyway!

"Naruto, are we seriously going to go in there?" Gaara asked.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together and nodded. He then grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him inside the building. As each second passed, Gaara could only feel more and more suspicious about this whole thing...

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Meanwhile...**_

Back at North Garden, Kankuro and Temari where sitting on the couch. The Haruna's had gone out to get grocery's and Yumi was still who-knows-where. Kankuro was still reading the yuri porn and Temari was watching American Idol.

"...Kankuro?" Temari suddenly asked; not taking her eyes away from the TV. "Where do you think Yumi is? She's been gone a very long time."

Kankuro shrugged his shoulders and flipped a page.

"I dunno. She's probably at some _Shinedog_ in town..."

Temari groaned and slapped her forehead.

"_SHINDIG_, KANKURO! SHINDIG! IT REALLY ISN'T HARD TO SAY!" Temari (loudly) corrected.

Kankuro just rolled his eyes and continued reading. He didn't really counter that one back because he was way into the porn.

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Back With Naruto And Gaara...**_

Gaara's eyes widened and his skin paled when he saw the _inside_ of the building: it was pretty dark with only a few lit candles. There were strange decorations and many _sharp_ weapons. It nearly looked like a medieval torture chamber from first glance.

But the weirdest thing was: Naruto actually seemed _comfortable_ with the place! He was acting completely casual and smiling as they walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Madame Star! It's me, Naruto!" Naruto greeted as he leaned over the counter.

The woman at the counter turned around and gasped in surprise when she saw Naruto. She smiled and clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Naruto! It's so nice to see you!" Madame Star said. She then glanced over at Gaara and giggled. "I see you brought your friend you were talking about..."

Naruto nodded and grabbed Gaara's shoulders; bringing him over some because the latter was trying to slip away from the definition of _insanity_ before him.

"Yeah! He's ah...got a little 'inner' problem. I thought we needed to stop it..." Naruto explained; his face fell as he did so. He then smirked and looked up at the woman. "And of course, I knew we'd need an _expert_."

Madame Star blushed at that but laughed as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Haha! Oh Naruto, you're so cute! I'd be glad to help your friend out." Madame Star said as she walked out from around the purple counter.

Gaara could only stare blankly as he got a better look at the woman: she had long chestnut colored hair that was over her shoulders in two pigtails, very dull brown eyes, tanned skin, and wore a long blue dress with one sleeve; her other arm had many bracelets and she seemed to be wearing heels. Madame Star was probably in her early thirties or late twenties.

...How Naruto knew this woman, Gaara really didn't want to know.

"Hello...Gaara? I'm Madame Star and I'll be getting rid of your _problem_."

"(_**...What the? **_**SHE JUST CALLED ME A PROBLEM! I AM NO PROBLEM! THE WITCH! OH, YOU JUST MESSED WITH THE WRONG INNER, WOMAN!**)"

Gaara's eyes widened and he held his head and walked back a little bit. Naruto noticed this and quickly rushed over while Madame Star furrowed her eyebrows together before she rubbed her chin sagely.

"I see...it's gone to _that_ point." Madame Star mentioned. "Obviously by the looks of it. In the years doing this, I have only seen few who have it the way you do."

Gaara blinked and looked up at her.

"...That point?" Gaara asked. "What are you talking about?"

Madame Star sighed and walked closer. She then placed one arm on his shoulder.

"Your inner is a rare one." Madame Star replied. "From what Naruto told me, you were born with a demon sealed within you. And because of that: I'm guessing your inner floated somewhere in the back of your mind for fifteen years...finally breaking out and getting his job back."

"Somewhere during that time, Gaara's inner must have acquired power." Naruto added; as he walked into the scene.

Madame Star nodded and smiled forcefully as she looked over at the blond.

"That's right."

"(_...Did you really acquire power during those years? Is that why?_)"

"(_**...Well...sort of, man. But hey, what else could I do than wander in a cell all day? Give me some credit man, I WAS very bored during that time! And thirsty as well...there was no Mountain Dew in sight!**_)"

Gaara rolled his eyes and walked back over to Naruto as he and Madame Star talked.

"Master! Master, I finally arranged all the bottles like you told me to!"

Everybody looked over to the left: where a sixteen year old girl pulled back some curtains and stepped into the room. She had short navy blue hair that barely went past her shoulders, green eyes, and wore a dark red colored shirt that exposed her belly button, a dark green colored long skirt, and some sandals. This girl was..._Denise_! The anime fan that Temari encountered back at East Ville!

Since Gaara hadn't seen her before, he was a little confused as to why she was staring at him knowingly; Temari had explained her brother's appearances back when they talked. And Denise knew right away that this was her youngest brother, Gaara.

"Very good, Denise." Madame Star said as she smiled. "You can go back to the hotel to your parents a little bit earlier then usual."

Denise nodded and then walked over to Naruto and Gaara. She smiled warmly; and Naruto returned it. He had met Denise back in East Ville when she _awkwardly_ caught him transforming into a girl.

"Denise, nice to see you! This is Gaara; Temari's youngest brother." Naruto introduced. "But you probably already know that since you and Temari talked back at the beach resort."

Denise giggled.

"Right! Really nice to meet you, Gaara. Me and your sister hung out before."

Gaara blinked and nodded.

"Okay."

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Meanwhile...**_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said: WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DRINK, SIR?"

"WHAAAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"AAAAUGH!"

"WHAT!"

"SIR, YOU _REALLY_ NEED TO GET INTO THE TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY AND GET YOURSELF A DAMN _HEARING AID_!"

"WHAT?"

"I FEEL SOOOO SORRY FOR YOUR WIFE, SIR! AFTER SEEING _YOU_; I AM SO _REJECTING_ MY DEAF BOYFRIEND'S PROPOSAL!"

"**I CAN'T HEAR YOU! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ABOUT 'MOLDY FRIENDS'!**"

"**AAAAAUGH! I HATE YOU!**"

Mrs. Haruna could only rest her head on the table and bury her head in her hands as Mr. Haruna and the young waitress '_battled_' verbally.

They _were_ having an early lunch at a small and simple restaurant. But unfortunately for Mrs. Haruna, the twenty year old waitress had a short temper and was loud. She was very annoyed that Mr. Haruna couldn't hear her when she said something and that led to a very _well-matched_ verbal battle between them!

...And much to the brunette woman's embarrassment, everyone else in the restaurant was looking at her husband and the waitress with "WTF?" expressions.

"(_That's it...I am getting him a hearing aid..._)" Mrs. Haruna thought as she sweatdropped from the yelling getting much louder.

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Back With Gaara And Naruto...**_

After Gaara, Naruto, Madame Star, and Denise talked, they found out a few things about each other. Madame Star mentioned that she's always had _weird_ powers; but never actually used them much unless there were emergencies. She was always teased by any other kids who saw her use the powers. Until she was fifteen, she started using the powers often and set up a business.

Denise, from what she threw in, her parents were very rich. But they went bankrupt when she was thirteen and decided to take their RV and live on the road; since they were stripped of their mansion. And back a few months ago they decided to stay at East Ville for a little while; that was when they died by _mysteriously_ drowning in the pool; but her uncle, aunt, and cousin were staying at East Ville at the time as well and took her in. She also met Madame Star and decided to work for her.

Gaara and Naruto explained themselves: leaving pretty much nothing out.

"...So you've got an inner who's hard to deal with?" Denise recapped. She then frowned and turned around to face the older woman. "Master, what do we do?"

Madame Star looked thoughtful for a moment and her gaze flicked over to Gaara.

"Well...I know a way we can make it where his inner can't bother him ever again, Denise." Madame Star replied.

Naruto suddenly piped up.

"You mean like a transplant or something?"

Everybody looked over at Naruto as they nearly crashed to the floor from hearing that.

"...No. This isn't emergency surgery." Madame Star pointed out.

With a sweatdrop, Naruto's face fell and he mumbled something that nobody heard since the words were all said in one breath.

"...What I'm about to do Gaara," Madame Star explained; suddenly shifting the conversation over to him. "Is simply getting rid of the inner. And then, you won't have to worry about him."

"But this doesn't make sense. _How_ will you get rid of him?"

Madame Star suddenly smirked and cupped her hands to her mouth and whispered:

"_You will see._"

Denise smiled and so did Naruto. Gaara glanced over at them thinking they were looking like idiots.

"...Alright. Let's get rid of him." Gaara said.

"(**WHAAAT? AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU, MAN?**)"

"(_...WHEN did you do anything? Look, you are just way too annoying for me to handle. I just want a regular life without you in it. If you're going to annoy me forever; I don't need you._)"

"(_**...I annoy 'ya? ...How am I annoying you, man? I also thought I was pretty darn useful! **_**YOU COMPLETE FOOL! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'LL SIT HERE AND ****ALLOW**** THAT WITCH IN THE BLUE DRESS TO GET RID OF ME?**)"

Gaara rubbed his now-throbbing head and could stare in annoyance yo no one in particular. Well, he WANTED to glare at Inner 'G but it he couldn't.

"(_Actually, yes. After all, there really is no way you can stop Madame Star._)"

"(**YOU HAVE NO CLUE OF WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF! I HATE-**)"

"HEY!"

Gaara flinched at the sudden scream and looked over at Denise, who was standing there with her hands on her hips and looking pretty mad.

"Can we just do this already? I'm about to lose interest here!"

Naruto looked concerned and placed his hand on Denise's shoulder.

"You're right." Naruto said. He then perked up and grinned at Madame Star. "C'mon, let's get this started!"

Madame Star and Gaara nodded. And everybody walked through a midnight blue curtain to a small room: which kind of resembled a torture chamber...

_**Continued.**_

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

*Smiles and drinks the bag glass of icy Mountain Dew* Interesting chapter? Hopefully. ^^; I'm glad I also "acquired" something to drink from it.

Anyway, you readers might want to stick around for the next chapter: ol' Inner 'G actually appears outside Gaara's mind. And everyone finally gets an idea of what he looks like! ;)

However, everything just goes down-hill from there once the Sato siblings enter the picture once again! ;D

Well, IDK when the next update will be. Just stay with me on that one. :[

Read AND review~! :)


	28. Backfired: Another Problem!

Author's Note: **This chapter's probably going to be **_**interesting**_** because Inner 'G actually makes an appearance. No, not just talking within Gaara's mind! He actually ****appears**** outside his mind! ;) How does this happen? You'll have to read on to see! *Smirks* I've been planning on Inner G's appearance...and I drew a few sketches and decided which ones to go with. He's slightly a mirror image of Gaara...but he's got a style all his ****own****! To fit his personality that's the total opposite of Gaara's.**

**I hope this chapter is fine. I couldn't think of much...but I got a few ideas. ^_-**

XXXXX

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Twenty-Six

Everybody was now in a very dim-lit room; only five candles lit the area. And the only pieces of furniture was a table literally made from steel, two tables with various tools and books, and a statue of a disfigured man.

Though the walk was (extremely) short, Gaara was somehow mysteriously able to explain to Madame Star all about Inner G. He explained what he's addicted to, how he acquires sarcasm at random times, that he was head over heels for Temari, and is crazy suggestions. Naruto and Denise were slightly freaked out after hearing all that. Denise couldn't help but feel very uneasy, and Naruto felt a whole lot of pity for his friend. Madame Star however, only nodded and had a thoughtful expression.

Upon entering the room, Naruto suddenly placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder and accidentally clawed into it with his fingernails.

"Gaara...doesn't this look a little suspicious?" Naruto whispered as he got into Gaara's ear. "Don't get me wrong, I completely trust Madame Star; she's very trustworthy. But this is as suspicious as the very first episode of Blood+!"

Gaara closed his eyes in annoyance when he felt something wet hit his ear. He then looked over at Naruto and pulled away from his iron grip.

"...You just spit in my ear." Gaara commented.

Naruto sweat-dropped and his eyes nearly narrowed to slits.

"...Sorry."

Madame Star heard the entire exchange (because they weren't as quiet as they thought they were being) and smiled as she turned to them.

"Hey, don't be suspicious." Madame Star smiled even more and glanced over at Gaara, who was giving her a disbelieving look. "I can assure you Gaara, this is completely safe. I'm no criminal or anything."

Denise smirked and gave Naruto a nudge with her arm.

"That's why her boyfriend's a policeman." Denise commented knowingly to Naruto, who nodded and rubbed his chin sagely.

"I always wondered why she was dating a policeman..."

Madame Star and Gaara both rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Anyway Gaara," Madame Star spoke up as she looked over at him. "Let's begin the process."

The chestnut-haired woman made a very weird gesture to Denise, and the teen quickly rushed over to the steel table and grabbed some straps. Madame Star smirked at her assistant's quick timing and walked over as well with Naruto and Gaara behind.

"Okay Gaara, lie down on this table." Denise ordered as she wore a bright smile.

"(_**...Do it and I'll **__**scream**__**.**_)"

"(_Well I guess you'll just have to scream yourself to death. Because I am willing to do anything to get rid of you!_)"

"(_**Listen man, I still don't get your problems with me. If you let that witch and her ugly assistant get rid of me, you will only regret it later! Because you...you're not complete without me and you KNOW it! You're gonna miss my awesome suggestions and my Mountain Dew rants!**_)"

"(_. . . .I still can't stand you. Whether you like it or not: I'm done._)"

Gaara lied down on the table, and Naruto started sweating bullets and wringing his hands together in suspense. Denise and Madame Star both nearly CRUSHED Gaara to death with really, REALLY heavy metal straps that made a loud bang when they hit against the table.

"What the heck is this?" Gaara asked; hardly able to breath from the pressure.

Denise's eyes widened and she looked over at Madame Star.

"Oh my god! I got the WRONG ones!"

Madame Star suddenly looked terrified at her assistant and they both quickly removed the heavy weights from Gaara, who was starting to become light-headed.

Madame Star nearly had anime tears run down her eyes as Gaara sat up and glared at her.

"I'm so sorry! Those were the ones used for torturing!" Madame Star apologized. She then glared at Denise. "DENISE! HOW DARE YOU SCREW UP AFTER YOUR PERFECT STREAK OF HARD WORK!"

Denise was now crying anime tears and collapsed to the floor anime-style!

"I'm sooooorrry! I wasn't thinking, master!" Denise choked out dramatically.

Naruto and Gaara stared at them blankly and then glanced at each other with huge sweatdrops now visible on their heads.

Finally, Madame Star and Denise calmed down after ten minutes. Everybody then surrounded Gaara and Naruto was acting freaky in suspense again.

"Now then Gaara, we can start this _without_ the straps." Madame Star mentioned as Gaara glared at her.

Madame Star smiled and then looked over at Naruto and Denise.

"Naruto, Denise, can you both step into the next room for a minute? I would like to speak with him privately..."

Naruto and Denise glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Of course." Naruto mumbled as he started walking off.

Denise glanced at the floor, gasped suddenly, and quickly followed Naruto out of the room. Then Madame Star had a thoughtful expression as she looked at Gaara.

"...Gaara...I have been working with people like you since I was your age. But I...can't help but be amazed at how you can live with your inner always annoying you."

Gaara blinked and sat up on the table. He didn't really know where she was going with that.

"...Listen, are you really sure that you want him gone? Because you don't understand what could happen. If I get rid of him-"

"Just get rid of him. Maybe it is chancing, like you're saying." Gaara interrupted. He then stared down at his hands. "Madame Star, I really can't stand him."

"(_**...What? **_**WELL I LOVE YOU TOO, MAN! AFTER ALL I TOLD YOU! YOU STILL WANT ME GONE? I GUESS MOUNTAIN DEW IS MEH TRUE FRIEND!**)"

Madame Star smiled forcefully and nodded.

"Alright then. I can't change your mind. NARUTO! DENISE! GET BACK IN HERE!"

"COMING MASTER!"

"YEAH, WE'RE COMIN'!"

About ten seconds later, Naruto and Denise walked back into the room. They were carrying packets of cards; and Gaara and Madame Star stared in confusion at them.

"Were you playing cards all this time?" Madame Star asked.

Naruto and Denise grinned and stuffed the packs of cards back into their pockets. Madame Star rolled her eyes at that and turned back to Gaara.

"Alright, lie back down so Master can perform it!" Denise said.

Gaara did just that and lied down. Denise smiled the entire time, and Naruto started freaking out in suspense (yet again). Madame Star then extended her hands over Gaara's forehead; she clasped them together and made a strange gesture with three fingers interlocked and twisted together.

"(_**I never did anything bad to you! Remember all the good times, man! HAVE YOU NO HEART?**_)"

"(_Maybe there were hinted good times with you. But honestly: I don't remember any great times. You __did nothing but annoy me and tease. You should have seen it coming...goodbye._)"

"(**WHAT? EVEN IN MY 'FINAL HOURS' 'YA REFUSE TO CALL ME INNER G? YOU HEARTLESS F-**)"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Madame Star dramatically shouted; it really wasn't needed at that point though.

Denise and Naruto's eyes widened and they exchanged looks as a really cool and indescribable scene occurred.

Really, it was impossible to describe! But the way Madame Star did it, was very similar to the way ninja used ninjutsu. Thus, even though Naruto and Denise knew the woman, it became hinted that Madame Star was _possibly_ a ninja!

"Okay...we're done now."

"WHOA! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Naruto is right, Master! That was very, VERY FREAKIN' AWESOME~!"

The room became surrounded with dark blue colored smoke. And Naruto and Denise could barely see a thing. Gaara sat up in the process of their confusion and groaned as he rubbed his head.

"I feel terrible..." Gaara commented.

Naruto and Denise suddenly ran to his side. Madame Star waved her hand dismissively and smiled.

"Don't worry. It's only temporary. I wouldn't want a friend of Naruto's to be in serious pain!" Madame Star explained as she glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eyes.

"My inner self...is he gone forever?" Gaara asked as he stared at the woman.

Naruto sighed and threw his arms in the air.

"He should be! And if he isn't..." Naruto suddenly scowled and started cracking his knuckles. "...**I'LL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM!**"

Gaara, Madame Star, and Denise stared at Naruto with widened eyes. As the blond jinchuriki calmed down, Denise helped Gaara off the table.

"Oh, and you don't have to pay for my services." Madame Star said suddenly as she smiled (sickeningly) sweet. "I would never DREAM of taking money from a friend of Naruto's."

Naruto smiled and looked over at Madame Star.

"Thanks."

Madame Star giggled slightly and blushed. She waved her hand dismissively as Gaara and Denise exchanged disgusted looks.

"Yo, I think you guys are forgetting _somebody_!"

Everybody's eyes widened as they turned around just as the blue smoke faded away. Gaara looked freaked out, Naruto gasped and pointed, Denise clasped her hands over her mouth, and Madame Star's jaw dropped.

"...It...it CAN'T be..." Madame Star stammered.

"There's no way..." Gaara commented.

"B-but THERE it is..." Naruto mentioned.

"...It's right there in plain sight..." Denise gasped out.

The figure before them smirked and crossed his arms.

"Like you could REALLY get rid of..._Inner G_!"

Everybody's jaws dropped; even Gaara's.

XXXXX

_**Meanwhile...**_

Temari and Kankuro were walking to the elevator to get to the lower floors of North Garden. They hadn't heard from Yumi's parents, Yumi herself, or Naruto and Gaara in a very long time! They decided it would be best to search for them; they could be lost in crowds for all they knew!

Kankuro really didn't want to come. But Temari threatened him into it! If it was left up to him though; he would have been happily reading his yuri porn!

The two bickered all the way to the elevator. Once Temari pressed the button, their bickering stopped one cue once the door opened: revealing the Hiroshi and Hisako Sato! The two looked the exact same they did the day before; even wearing the same clothes.

Once the four made eye contact with each other; Hisako gasped.

"Kankuro-Kun! Temari-Chan!"

Kankuro immediately smirked and Temari smiled slightly as she noticed Hiroshi; he returned the smile shyly.

"Hisako-Chan!"

"It's nice to see you two again." Temari commented. "What are you doing at this hotel?"

Hiroshi shrugged his shoulders.

"Even though we are rich, Otou-San insisted that we stay at one of the cheapest hotels..." Hiroshi explained; narrowing his eyes slightly as he said that.

Temari then smiled and walked into the elevator; Kankuro followed.

"Well, that's great! Because we're staying at this hotel too!" Temari said.

Hisako's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Oh my god! That's wonderful, Temari-Chan!"

Hisako then smirked mischievously and crossed her arms while leaning against her brother's shoulder.

"Isn't that wonderful, Onii-San? You can see Temari-Chan _much_ more _often_..." Hisako teased; snickering slightly as she finished it.

Hiroshi caught on to what his sister was saying pretty quickly. His eyes widened and a bright red blush dusted across his face; just like Temari. Hisako meanwhile, snickered and leaned back up when she noticed her brother's embarrassment; it was so worthwhile for her.

"IMOUTO-CHAN!" Hiroshi shouted; immediately scowling at her as the blush just darkened.

Hisako snickered and walked over to Kankuro as she winked.

"I love annoying my Onii-San!" Hisako mentioned. "It's what I live for."

Kankuro nodded and snickered as well.

"I live to annoy people as well: Temari's my MAIN TARGET!" Kankuro shouted excitedly.

Hisako's eyes widened to a very HUGE size, and then they went back down and turned starry.

"OH MY GOD! WE HAVE SOOOO MUCH IN COMMON!" Hisako shouted excitedly. "LET'S BE FRIENDS; YOU'RE AN AWESOME GUY!"

"I KNOW! I COULDN'T POSSIBLY GET ANYMORE AWESOME!"

Thus, Kankuro and Hisako became 'friends'...and they started chatting nonstop about how they've annoyed their siblings in the past.

Temari and Hiroshi meanwhile, stared at them extremely blankly with narrowed eyes and sweatdrops on their heads. It was at that moment that the elevator started going down. The vibrations snapped the two out of their embarrassment.

"...Kankuro..." Temari mumbled; she then glanced over at Hiroshi and placed her hand on his shoulder with a forced apologetic look in her eyes. "I'm REALLY sorry about him, Hiroshi-_Kun_..."

Hiroshi sighed and grabbed her wrist; bringing her hand off his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm just sorry about..._HER_..." Hiroshi said; gesturing over to Hisako, who was stumbling back to the wall from the vibration of the elevator, in an annoyed fashion.

"Yes...aren't our siblings annoying?" Temari asked slyly; a smile somehow forming onto her face.

Hiroshi nodded. He couldn't possibly agree with Temari more. He then mentioned that Hisako might as well be ten years old; because she doesn't ever act her age much. Temari suddenly felt a pang of sympathy and her face fell: mentioning that Kankuro acts so childish...

And somehow along the way, Temari and Hiroshi became 'friends'. Once everybody got off the elevator and left the hotel, they walked through town together for a little bit.

"This is a very great city. I'm very glad we decided to come here!"

"Oh yes, Temari-Chan! I love this city so much too! THE FOOD HERE IS _AMAZING_!"

Everybody stared at Hisako as she cooed about how amazing the food was in North City. Kankuro suddenly lost it (though he never had it to begin with) and started cooing about the food with her; resulting in very, very strange looks from passing crowds of people.

Hiroshi and Temari sighed and looked over at each other.

"Will they ever stop?"

"My imouto-Chan and Kankuro-Kun? ...NEVER."

"I know, right? It's very annoying..."

"You got that right. I can't tell you how many times I've had to drag Hisako-Chan away from restaurants..."

Eventually, they wandered over to a stand where some random old woman was selling homemade desserts. Kankuro and Hisako were nearly buying her out, and Temari and Hiroshi just stood on the sidelines talking. Somehow...they were getting along because of their sibling's enormous appetites. It was very STRANGE but they let that fact slide.

"GIVE ME THE KEY-LIME PIE! AND THE STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE! I ALSO WANT THOSE CUPCAKES, THE DANGO, AND HECK I'LL EVEN TAKE THOSE HUGE BAGS OF HERSHEY'S KISSES!"

"COME ON, GRANDMA! **WORK THOSE OLD BONES AND GIVE ME THE DESSERTS! YOU HEARD THE GIRL!**"

"Anyway Temari-Chan, I was wanting to...ask you something..."

Temari glanced over at Hiroshi and blinked repeatedly as he said that. She leaned against her fan (she had it out because she knew she'd have to whack Kankuro with it eventually) and smiled very slightly.

"Okay...what is it, Hiroshi-Kun?"

Hiroshi seemed to be a little bit nervous; either that or hesitant. Staring at him, Temari extended her hand and waved it in his face to make sure he wasn't frozen or anything. Hiroshi couldn't help but laugh slightly as she did that; he turned to look at her to show her that he _wasn't frozen_.

"I was wondering...if you would like to go out with me-"

"You mean like on a date?"

"What? I-I never said that!"

"Then...what are you talking about?"

"I meant...like...the four of us going out as friends to that small restaurant called: _Silver Tea_."

Temari blinked and stared in him in confusion for several seconds. She eventually threw her arms in the air because she was giving up guessing.

"Where's that at? I've never heard of Silver Tea..." Temari asked.

"Oh, that's this small; yet tasty restaurant towards the West of North City!" Kankuro spoke up as him and Hisako ran over.

Hiroshi and Temari glanced over at them; they were carrying huge handfuls of desserts while the old woman did a victory dance because of all the money she made and ran off happily.

"Kankuro, how do you know about the restaurant?"

"Because I went to it yesterday...but I had to leave fast because I didn't pay..."

"That's so sad, Kankuro-Kun..."

Temari rolled her eyes as Hisako started crying. She then smirked and looked over at Hiroshi.

"I'd love to. And...Kankuro loves food; so he does too. Right...?"

"You bet! Now I have to try this delicious key-lime pie..."

XXXXX

_**Back With Gaara And Naruto...**_

"Yeah that's right...'ya _failed_!"

Everybody continued to stare in complete shock at the person before them.

He looked...like Gaara! He had that red hair, the eyes, the rings, the-well pretty much all the appearance! There were a few differences though: his eyes had cat-like pupils and his hair was just a little bit more messed up. He also had a few scars on his arm and a small gash under his right eye. His clothes were WAY different though: he was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt under an old jacket. He wore some really ripped jeans and some sandals. Two broken chains seemed to be on his wrists and neck.

Gaara walked closer to him(self?) and gazed at him violently. The guy just smirked and kept making eye contact the whole time.

"This..." Gaara said; still speechless as he turned to look at the others while pointing at the guy. "..._Wasn't_ what I wanted."

"I told you that you didn't know my power, man!" Inner G said as he crossed his arms. "I was able to make that witch's powers BACKFIRE! Now I'm finally free!"

Madame Star's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Did he just call me a witch?"

Naruto yawned and examined his fingers.

"I thought he said 'bitch' but I could be wrong..."

Denise gulped as she watched Madame Star crack her knuckles.

Inner G then glanced around at the area and placed his arms behind his head.

"It feels good to be out! I can see everybody much more clearer and...now I can actually drink some Mountain Dew! This is awesome, man!"

Denise and Naruto walked over. Madame Star was still violently gazing at Inner G. Naruto rubbed his chin sagely and stared at the inner.

"Wow. That's what he looks like..." Naruto mumbled. "I thought he'd look a little more crazy..."

Gaara sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Naruto, he _is_ crazy. You didn't hear all this crazy suggestions and sayings..." Gaara mentioned.

Inner G rolled his eyes and gestured to Naruto.

"You're STILL freaking the fox boy out, man!" Inner G commented. He then smirked and looked over at Naruto. "And his hair is still awesome; you really need to get yours down like that. Though I think some rockin' hair gel would take care of that...and then we can get your hot sis to-"

"**SHUT UP!**"

Everybody gasped and looked over at Denise; she was scowling and her hands were clenched into fists.

"Shut up, will you? I see what Gaara meant by you now!" Denise hissed.

Inner G' rolled his eyes and then waved his hand dismissively.

Naruto sighed and looked over at Madame Star hopelessly.

"What do we do about him? We can't have Gaara's inner self OUTSIDE his mind! This guy could cause total destruction..._verbally_!" Naruto asked.

Madame Star crossed her arms and sighed deeply. Honestly, she didn't know what to do. Never in her work had she seen something like this. She figured that she would have sealed off the inner like in the past, but not this time! Maybe it's true...Inner 'G' isn't an ordinary inner!

"I don't know, Naruto. There really isn't anything I can do at this point." Madame Star replied. She then placed her hands on her hips and made violent eye contact with the Mountain Dew-addict. "Just treat him like an ordinary guy; I'm sure he has feelings too."

Gaara glanced at Inner G and then stared at the floor.

"I would believe he has them; but I'm not sure now..." Gaara commented as Inner G scowled at him.

"Look, let's just settle this back at the hotel!" Naruto declared. He then grinned and waved at Madame Star and Denise. "Thanks for the service, Madame Star!"

"Of course, Naruto! I hope you can deal with that lunatic, bye!"

With that said, Naruto and Gaara both grabbed Inner G by the neck and quickly fled the building. It didn't seem like there was any hope for them; since Madame Star couldn't do anything to permanently get rid of the inner.

Meanwhile, Madame Star and Denise sighed and walked out of the room and back to the counter.

"Master, do you think Naruto and Gaara will be able to deal with him?" Denise asked.

"Of course they will, Denise. Any friend of Naruto's has the boy's determination; I'm sure. Gaara will be able to deal with his inner; especially with Naruto helping him out!"

Denise rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Madame Star went behind the counter.

"I swear, ever since you met Naruto, you've been acting like such a pedophile..."

"What _was_ that?"

"Ah...uhhhh...er...n-n-nothing Mas-Master!"

"Uh-huh...right..."

"I'm dead..."

XXXXX

_**Shortly...**_

Gaara and Naruto left the area where Madame Star's place was with Inner G. They finally arrived at the friendly looking streets where not many people were; and they released their iron grips on Inner G. The annoying inner yelped and fell to the ground on his knees.

"Oh, so that's how you treat meh! Well, I guess since-"

"Be quite for a minute." Gaara said.

Inner G scowled and got back up. He crossed his arms and glared at Gaara.

"Now then, who will we explain _him_ to everybody?" Gaara asked; while gesturing to Inner G.

Naruto shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Well, Kankuro and Temari have had to put up with you as a psychopath for several years. And after seeing a bunch of traumatizing gore and senseless majorly violent killing, they're probably used to crazy things like this." Naruto explained.

It was dead silent after that. Naruto's words kind of hung in the air and Inner G wore a thoughtful expression as he rubbed his chin. Gaara's gaze flicked to the ground and then back to Naruto and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know man, what the fox boy said was true. Your moron of a brother and your sexy sis will understand!" Inner G commented as he smirked. "Though those freaky Haruna's might not by much; but it's safe to say that they've encountered a bunch of freaks to understand this!"

Naruto and Gaara stared blankly at Inner G and then back at each other.

"Maybe we should just hide him until we find out what to do." Naruto suggested. " We can stuff him into one of Mr. Haruna's suitcases and then hide him under my bed!"

"Yo fox boy, that's an awesome idea..." Inner G commented tonelessly while rolling his eyes.

Naruto grinned and looked over at him with his hand in the air ready to do a high-five.

"Seriously?"

"No, of course not! I was being randomly sarcastic."

"...There's a difference?"

Inner G rolled his eyes, still smirking though, and squeezed his hands from the broken chains on them. The broken chains fell to the ground and that caught Gaara's eye; he quickly grabbed it with sand, later he would ask what those chains were about.

"Now listen," Inner G said as he turned around to face the two. "I'm finally free to do whatever I want. But I'm still a part of you, man. So that means we're going to have to be tighter then ever!"

Naruto started sweating and he stared at Inner G in horror.

"Oh god, I don't understand his lingo!" Naruto mumbled in horror.

Gaara and Inner G stared at him in complete confusion. They eventually shook their heads and let that slide.

"I don't need you. So why don't you just leave?" Gaara pointed out.

Inner G stared at him in shock and then took a step forward.

"Because I CAN'T leave, man!" Inner G shouted. "We are the same...even though I don't know how the heck we are; considering the fact that you hate Mountain Dew and horseradish so much..."

"We aren't the same." Gaara mentioned; shaking his head in the process. "You're some being that suggests crazy things."

Inner G was taken aback by that. He stared in shock at what he just said. He knew that his sayings were not crazy! And they were the same! They really were...

"This isn't the place to settle this!" Naruto spoke up. "People are starting to get very suspicious!"

Inner G sighed and placed his hands on his hips and stared at the ground.

"The fox boy's right, man. Let's get back to that freaky hotel!"

The three started walking off, but eventually they bumped into some girl. Naruto quickly apologized and then cut himself off when he saw who it was. The person they bumped into was...

Yumi.

"YUMI? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?" Naruto screamed as he pointed in horror.

Yumi didn't look too good. And she was kind of pale. Panting and gasping for air, Yumi staggered to stand up and gripped a paper bag she was holding.

"Can't...can't...breath...been...asthma attack..."

Inner G stared in horror as his eyes nearly bulged out from the sight of the poor girl. He wanted to comment at that point, but totally lost it once he saw the awful shape she was in. As Yumi continued to gasp for air, Gaara dashed over to her and literally tossed her the inhaler that Mrs. Haruna told him to carry around for Yumi incase of emergencies.

XXXXX

_**Ten Minutes Later...**_

While Yumi used the inhaler violently, Gaara stood there and waited...while Naruto and Inner G were arguing over something very stupid.

"Whew! Thanks, Gaara. I didn't know...w-what I was going to do..." Yumi said as she handed him the inhaler.

Gaara sighed and gave it back to her. Yumi blinked in confusion as he did so.

"Maybe you should keep it."

Yumi blushed very slightly and nodded. How could she have not known to keep it with her? When was she so forgetful?

"You're right. I should keep it with me...sorry, I'm just kind of forgetful sometimes." Yumi replied as she placed the inhaler into the light brown purse that was hanging off her arm.

"It's okay; I deal with forgetful people all the time." Gaara pointed out.

Yumi smirked playfully and then raised her finger in the air.

"But I'm the most forgetful person you'll ever see." Yumi commented as she put her finger back down. "I'm worse than even...Kankuro!"

Naruto and Inner G stopped arguing (they were arguing about rock 'n' roll music) and looked over at Gaara and Yumi.

"Hey look, his hot girlfriend's done with all that extreme wheezin'." Inner G commented.

Yumi didn't notice Inner G before. She looked over at him as he said that and her eyes widened and she did a double-take.

"OH MY GOD! WHO IS THAT GUY? HE LOOKS LIKE GAARA!" Yumi shouted

Gaara briefly scratched the back of his neck and glanced over at Inner G.

"Well...there's a lot of explaining to do..." Gaara mentioned.

Continued.

XXXXX

**Okay...well? This chapter was a little bit shorter then I expected it to be. -_-**

**I guess it's okay though; because Inner G's made his full debut in the story. *Winks* I have a few things planned for everybody now that he's with them.**

**And you might want to stick around for the next chapter; because that's when Inner G starts some chaos! And Temari (awkwardly) meets him along with Kankuro and the Sato siblings. ;)**

**Now I'm not really sure when the next update will be. _ But hopefully soon...I still have a few other fics to update and all...**

_**[Read and review.]**_


	29. Oh God! More Chaos!

Author's Note: Okay, the next chapter! I got a few ideas from watching the very first Bleach movie on youtube; ask no questions about how I got the ideas! -_-' In fact, the movie had NOTHING to do with the ideas for this chapter; they just somehow clicked.

I'm not sure how long this chapter will be...but maybe it'll be good. Hopefully it's funny enough; I added a couple of "WTF?" moments to kind of make it happen. *Winks*

Well...enjoy~

**Random Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I never will. Get those lawyers away! *Backs up slowly with my hands up***

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Ah...okay." Yumi mmbled; rubbing her chin a thoughtful gesture. "So that's why he looks so much like you do, Gaara..."

"Yes."

Gaara, Yumi, Naruto, and Inner G were all sitting on a long bench (long enough for four people) and all sighed at the same time. The Kazekage and jinchurki explained to the anime fan all about what's been going on. They explained Inner G as well.

"Well..." Yumi spoke up; smiling forcefully as she glanced over at Inner G and then at Gaara. "He does have a huge resemblance. I just don't understand the cat-like pupils, the marks, and the chains."

Inner G looked worried suddenly, but quickly shook it off and smirked at her.

"Eh...I don't either. But anyway, I'm glad I'm actually out of that prison of that mind! It was very awful!" Inner G commented. "But it wasn't a total WASTE: I know everything about 'em!"

Naruto worriedly looked over at Inner G as a sweatdrop appeared on his head. He watched Inner G grin as he leaned into Yumi's ear and started wringing his hands and tugging at the collar of his shirt; the area suddenly felt WAY hotter then it was.

"Did you know that my man has some pretty _interesting_ dreams about 'ya?" Inner G asked slyly in her ear.

Yumi looked at Inner G right in his eyes; his cat-like pupils suddenly turning to narrow slits as he grinned; showing some small fangs.

"...Dreams?" Yumi asked; tapping her index fingers together inconspicuously.

"Oh yes, some pretty interesting dreams! I see 'em whenever I can't sleep at night; I watch them..."

Yumi looked very curious...yet so oblivious to Naruto, who was sitting beside Inner G and wildly waving his arms around and making cutting gestures at his throat for seemingly NO reason at all!

As Inner G's words hung in the air, Gaara's eyes widened by the second.

"Wanna hear about some of them, Yumi?" Inner G asked.

Yumi smiled and childishly kicked her legs over the edge of the bench in the air. She was very curious, and when she was curious, she acted like a child.

"Sure."

"That's enough!"

Suddenly, a small wave of sand came from (seemingly) nowhere and turned into the form of a hand; it clasped over Inner G's mouth, and his eyes widened as it knocked him to the concrete.

"WOO! REPLAY!" Naruto randomly blurted out as he stood atop the bench cheering; passing crowds came him "WTF?" looks. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Yumi however, did a double-take at Gaara, then Naruto, then at Inner G, then back at Gaara.

"What the HELL just happened?" Yumi blurted out as she stared in total shock.

"That was very unnecessary, man!" Inner G protested as he spat out sand and got up on his knees. "You think I was REALLY gonna stab you in the back and tell your totally hot girlfriend about those _interesting_ dreams?"

"...Yes." Gaara replied in almost a deadpan fashion.

Inner G shrugged his shoulders and then swiftly ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, that is somethin' I'd do! Especially for some awesome Mountain Dew!"

Yumi's eyes narrowed to slits and she crossed her arms.

"Does he ALWAYS have to mention Mountain Dew?" Yumi asked in an annoyed fashion.

"Usually it's in over half of his sentences." Gaara pointed out. "It gets very annoying, right?"

"Definitely..." Yumi replied dryly.

Naruto suddenly appeared at Yumi's side and nearly made her drop the SUSPICIOUS paper bag she was carrying. He sighed and placed his arm around Yumi's shoulders; making her eye him dangerously.

"Can we PLEASE get back to the SUBJECT?" Naruto said in agony as he gestured over to Inner G, who was mildly flirting with a fifteen year old girl wearing a purple strapless everyday dress over shorts.

"...Right." Gaara and Yumi said in unison.

Yumi quickly walked over to Inner G and the girl. She gave the girl a high five (for no reason at all) and pushed her away before grabbing the back of Inner G's shirt and dragging him back violently.

"So what do we do with Inner Gaara?" Yumi asked as she kept a rough grip on the inner. "I personally think we should stuff him in one of my dad's suitcase's and hide him under Naruto's bed back at the hotel."

Naruto gasped and his eyes grew starry.

"That's exactly what I was thinking! I AM smart!" Naruto cheered.

Gaara and Inner G both rolled their eyes at that. And with that said, the small group of 'friends' started to head back to the hotel. Naruto had keep Inner G in a choke-hold the entire way though; because he kept yapping about Mountain Dew, Britney Spears, and Temari.

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Meanwhile, Mayhem Was Beginning...**_

Meanwhile at another part of North City, Mr. and Mrs. Haruna where at a store. Mrs. Haruna was picking out a hearing aid for her deaf husband; she was so sick and tired of his loss of hearing! And once she stuck that machine in his ear, she could FINALLY put an end to her humiliation and throbbing ears from his yelling!

"Dear, I think this hearing aid will work." Mrs. Haruna mentioned as she held out a hearing aid in a plastic container. (Hearing aid's don't come like that, I know. But it kind of adds to the weirdness!)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SWEETIE?"

"I said! This hearing aid will work, dear!"

"WHAAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"This hearing aid is PERFECT for you!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"**STICK THIS F**(_Censored for the sake of Mrs. Haruna's sweet and clean portrayal._) _**HEARING AID**_** IN THAT **_**DAMN EAR**_** OF YOURS SO I CAN STOP BEING BLOODY F**(_Again, censored for the sake of Mrs. Haruna's Sweet and clean portrayal._) **HUMILIATED AND IN EXAGGERATED PAIN WHEN WE GO FRICKIN' OUT!**"

Everybody in the store's eyes widened and they looked in the couple's direction. Mrs. Haruna's yelling was so loud that it nearly caused the entire building to jump fifteen feet in the air!

"...OH! ALRIGHT THEN, DEAR!" Mr. Haruna yelled as he smiled and took the hearing aid.

The exact same orange-haired teen girl that Kankuro encountered heard the entire yelling exchange from behind the next aisle they were at. Her brown eyes narrowed to slits and she rubbed her now-throbbing ears.

"Damn, they're a loud old couple." The girl commented. "I can see why they love each other."

She smirked suddenly and brushed her hair back while putting it back up in it's loose bun. Her orange hair was almost to her lower back when it wasn't in the bun. And her eyes were a very dark brown; almost black. She wore a magenta tunic-style top with a blue belt over it, and some black capris pants. She also wore some sneakers.

"Well, I don't know why I'm still here...talking to myself again. I'm supposed to be here undercover; pretending to be a simple teen..." The girl ranted to herself. "...When I'm really a _kunoichi_ from the Hidden Mist; here to avenge the death of my parents and little brother!"

The orange-haired teen sighed and scratched over her very pale arms; her skin was pretty pale, but not too pale. She then pulled out a bingo book and nearly grinned evilly as she stared at three pictures of three shinobi: one was a man, the second a woman, and the last their daughter. All three wore crossed out Cloud headbands and all had brown hair and blue eyes...well the woman had green eyes. They had quite a _resemblance_ to the _Haruna's_.

The Mist kunoichi grinned evilly again as she stuffed the bingo book into her backpack and masked her chakra as she peaked at the very loud couple.

"...And you two look so much like the murderers." The kunoichi said to herself as she brought up a shuriken and licked the edge.

She had cut her tongue with the sharp edge and smirked as she noisily dropped the shuriken and quickly pulled out a scroll; placing it on the floor. She ran her finger over her tongue and took the blood; she then wrote something in kanji with her blood in the center of the scroll.

Finally, she bent down and made a few handsigns before placing her palm in the center.

"Summoning Jutsu: Mist Dragon!"

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Back With Gaara, Naruto, Inner G, and Yumi...**_

The group continued walking back to North Garden. But they eventually walked past a restaurant called _Silver Tea_. Yumi immediately stopped walking and smiled dreamily as she smelt the aroma of some barbeque.

"Mmmm...let's stop here and take a break."

The three guys all stopped walking and stared at her as she dreamily staggered up and smelled the barbeque.

"Uh...what's with your totally hot girl, man?" Inner G asked Gaara as he leaned into his ear. "I've seen many strange things in my very long life...but that hot girl takes the cake!"

"Oh, she just loves barbeque; she pretty much melts when she smells it." Gaara explained as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto smiled dreamily and pulled Inner G away, the inner had a strange look on his face as he was pulled back.

"Just like with me and ramen..." Naruto commented; probably imagining the mentioned dish as he spoke.

Inner G backed away slowly, but then smirked and pointed at him.

"I could pretty much guess that, fox boy." Inner G replied.

Yumi sighed dreamily and continued to twirl around. She really wanted to have some of that barbeque. And glaring at her boyfriend, new friend, and her boyfriend's inner, she knew that she needed that tasty barbeque right THEN! So she did the one thing she knew that would convince them to stop there: her famous..._Death-Glare_!

This wasn't ANY death-glare! Her death-glare used to be very awful when she was a child; but for ten years she trained very hard to perfect this particular glare. Now she's fifteen; and is very good with the glare! She isn't a master at it like Gaara is though...

"...Oh my god..." Naruto and Inner G both stammered as they stared wide-eyed at the glare. They then started wringing their hands and avoiding to look her directly in the eyes. "...That's a powerful death-glare..."

Gaara stared directly into her eyes...and he didn't seem affected by it! Noticing that, Yumi knew she failed and she sweat-dropped as she stopped the glare. Crossing her arms, she pitifully stared at the ground.

"...I guess we could eat here! I'm pretty hungry too; I REALLY want an epically sized bottle of Mountain Dew and a pretty good-sized grilled chicken sandwich with extra horseradish!" Inner G announced proudly.

Gaara rolled his eyes at that. Naruto just stared blankly at the inner before him.

"Yes. We can."

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Inside Silver Tea...**_

In the end, everybody realized that they should go into the restaurant and get it over with; they all were actually hungry. And Inner G was mostly; because he hadn't had an actual meal in a VERY long time! So they all entered the restaurant and, for no reason at all, scanned it's appearance:

It was a pretty small restaurant, but it had a friendly atmosphere that pretty much said in a sickeningly sweet tone: "C'mon and stay awhile among friends!" It kind of creeped Inner G out a little bit though.

And there was evenly matched colors, and a counter with bar stools. There were a few booths and small tables where only one person could sit.

"This is an interesting place!" Naruto suddenly declared.

Yumi smiled and dreamily stared at the barbeque on some middle-aged man's plate.

"Oh, you got that right!" Yumi commented.

Inner G however, was a little skeptical of the place. He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows together. Instead of his usual confident smirk, he was frowning.

"I don't know, girl. I mean, this place's too friendly, IF 'ya get what I'm sayin'!" Inner G commented.

"Well then, let's get something to eat and get the hell outta' here!" Naruto announced. And everybody couldn't agree with those words more.

The group then walked over towards the counter, but Inner G stopped in his tracks as his eyes widened; he was staring at somebody who was at another table. Gaara noticed him, and he tapped his shoulder; causing the inner to turn back to look at him.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

Yumi happened to glance over too. And her eyes widened dramatically as she realized _who_ Inner G noticed: _Temari_.

Temari and Kankuro were at the restaurant. But they were with the Sato siblings as well; Hiroshi sat beside Temari and Hisako sat beside Kankuro. They were eating and talking...well Kankuro and Hisako were stuffing their faces more then talking! Inner G felt some anger build up in him as he noticed Hiroshi sitting beside her.

However, Inner G was more into a love-struck daze to even notice everybody else. He wasn't imprisoned inside Gaara's mind anymore, so he could see things much more better. And to him, Temari was looking even more 'sexy' then before.

"Oh...no." Yumi mumbled as she smacked her forehead; Gaara and Naruto told her about how the inner liked Temari and always talked about her.

"Gaara...Temari's over there at that booth." Yumi announced as she pointed.

Gaara's eyes widened and realization followed. He then looked blank again and grabbed Inner G by the neck, turning him back around to face him.

"Don't you do anything." Gaara warned. "We don't need any more uproars."

Inner G snickered slightly and smirked as he broke free from the grip. Gaara eyed the inner dangerously as he snickered.

"C'mon, man! Your sis is even more radiant than before! I can't stop myself...she's so gorgeous that I'm gonna go sweep her off her feet epically!"

Yumi and Naruto were standing behind Gaara on either side of him. They heard what ol' Inner G just said and they looked extremely blank.

"...I feel some mayhem coming on somehow..."

Temari, Kankuro, and Hisako all stopped talking-well, Temari was talking. Kankuro and Hisako were still stuffing their faces. Everybody looked at Hiroshi and blinked repeatedly. Hiroshi was looking very worried.

"...Mayhem?" Kankuro repeated dumbly.

Hisako smiled slightly and folded her arms over the table resting her head on them in a very un-ladylike fashion.

"Heh...he's very good at spotting mayhem." Hisako explained. She then smirked and sat back up. "But that's why I love 'em..."

Kankuro closed his eyes and nodded in understanding. Temari just rolled her eyes slightly at that; because she knew that deep down, Kankuro was too much of an idiot to understand why Hisako loved her brother.

...And suddenly Temari felt a little bit of irony with those thoughts...

"DON'T YOU-AAAH!"

"NARUTO, YOU DIDN'T HOLD HIM DOWN ENOUGH!"

"WELL SORRY YUMI, BUT THISE GUY'S STRONGER THEN HE LOOKS!"

"UGH! LET'S GET THIS CRAZY INNER BEFORE HE GETS TO TEMARI AND VERBALLY CAUSES MAYHEM!"

Temari's ears perked up at that sound of the yelling and looked over at Hiroshi with a puzzled expression.

"Did you hear any shouting just now?" Temari asked.

Hiroshi thought for a few seconds, shrugged his shoulders, and looked back at the puzzled Sand kunoichi.

"No, Temari-Chan."

Hisako furrowed her eyebrows together and crossed her arms while staring at Temari.

"I heard something too! I think it was...very familiar voices too." Hisako commented.

"Who cares about that?" Kankuro pointed out; randomly entering the conversation with a mouth full of food. "...The food's amazin' here, so let's enjoy file we can."

Suddenly, Inner G confidently walked up their table; Gaara, Naruto, and Yumi were looking very exhausted AND frantic as they dashed over to stop him from what they were so sure he was going to do!

"OH NO! We're too late..." Naruto pointed out as he pointed at the table.

Gaara and Yumi exchanged looks and sighed. It was true; there was no way they could stop the inner from what he was going to do!

...They were just a little too far away. And Gaara could just feel the tense moment overcoming the small group of 'friends' (which currently consisted of him, Naruto, and Yumi).

Inner had walked up to the table and smirked.

"Ahem!"

The four all looked up and puzzled expressions appeared on their faces. Hisako and Inner G had eye contact, and he loved it.

"Hey...Gaara-Kun." Hisako greeted with a slight smile.

Naruto promptly smacked his forehead from a distance.

"It's all gonna go down now!" Naruto declared in dismay. "She thinks that's YOU!"

Gaara could only stare at the chaos unfolding before them. He sighed and wanted to sweatdrop, but for some weird reason, the situation didn't call for a random anime sweatdrop.

Inner G and Temari finally made eye contact and the former had a blush dusting over his face as he suddenly took Temari's hand.

Temari stared with a "WTF?" expression as she did a double-take at her hand interlocked with Inner G's and then Inner G himself.

"G-Gaara...? What the hell are you doing?" Temari stammered out in total shock.

"...Someone kill me right now..." Gaara said as he stared at what was turning into mayhem.

"Gaara, that's too insane." Yumi pointed out; staring wide-eyed at very strange while replying.

"Temari...there's somethin' I have to tell 'ya." Inner G said; still smirking.

Suddenly, it seemed as if time slowed down dramatically to Gaara...

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Meanwhile...**_

Madame Star and Denise were staring wide-eyed as they watched the scene at Silver Tea through the former's crystal ball.

"Oh god...is Inner G REALLY going to do what I think he's about to do, Master?" Denise asked as she nearly ripped her hair out in suspense.

Madame Star sighed and shook her head.

"Time will only tell, Denise." Madame Star replied sagely.

Denise rolled her eyes secretly and went back to looking very paranoid as she looked at the awkward "WTF?" moment through the crystal ball.

"But Inner G's going to confess his feelings to Temari...I just know it somehow." Madame Star mentioned knowingly as she frowned.

Denise crossed her arms.

"I feel like we're eavesdropping, Master."

"We ARE eavesdropping..."

"Well, I see that. But it feels wrong though."

"So...you don't want to watch chaos and embarrassment unfold for the small traveling group...?"

"NO! I REALLY want to see! Zoom in! Zoom in, Master; I want to see Temari's face!"

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**Back At Silver Tea...**_

Gaara was sighing, Naruto was wringing his hands, and Yumi was biting her fingernails in total suspense.

Meanwhile at the table, Inner G was still holding Temari's hand. And Temari was very freaked out at that moment.

Hiroshi was wide-eyed, Hisako looked ashamed to be a part of a totally awkward scene, and Kankuro...well he took this chance to steal the food from Hiroshi's plate; because he _wanted_ those big and juicy grilled ribs!

"What do you...want to tell Temari-Chan?" Hisako asked as she lifted her head from her hands and stared curiously.

Inner G just continued to smirk. And the blush across his face just darkened while the cat-like pupils in his eyes (that Temari didn't seem to notice, for some strange reason) turned to long narrow slits as if he was a cat.

This entire scene couldn't have been anymore awkward then it was. It was so awkward that even other people in the restaurant were starting to stare at the teens and...older teens in a confused way. And time was still going by VERY slow to Gaara...

Meanwhile, Temari stared in shock into Inner G's interesting eyes...waiting for what he was going to tell her.

What he did tell her however, stunned her silly...

**Continued.**

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;]**

...Just WHAT did Inner G tell Temari? ...*Smirks* You'll just have to see in the next chapter! *Winks* Only _**I**_ know what he said...well actually, my friend Mandy knows too because I told her over the phone as I was writing the chapter. *Sweatdrop*

Anyway, I hope this chapter was fine. It wasn't too eventful...but it did set a few events up: the orange-haired girl's really a ninja from the Hidden Mist and she's gonna try to avenge for family or whatever, Inner G's going to possibly confess to Temari, and Mr. Haruna will FINALLY get a damn hearing aid already! ;)

I have to say this: the orange-haired Mist kunoichi won't exactly get to avenge her family. -_- In the next chapter, it begins a new running gag where she tries anything to get her revenge but fails comically every time. ^_~

Oh, and I personally really like writing Inner G's parts. Out of all the OCs I've written into this story, he's my favorite of them. ;) His personality his heavily based on one of my guy friends. But...I didn't totally base him on that. Inner G is very, VERY fun to write; believe me! *Smirks*

**Next update...?** Ah...I don't really know when. -_-' I hope soon! But I really, really, really don't know yet!

**Read and Review! ^^**


	30. Who The Hell Is This Guy?

Author's Note: **Alright! I finally update again! Sorry for the wait; but you know the drill right? I was way too busy with life.**

**I swear, HOW do I still manage to write? -.-**

**Anyway...I hope this chapter's fine! Maybe a little weird...but I think that ship sailed a LONG time ago; back when I first started this fic. ;D**

**Again, there's probably OOC moments. Don't freak out over them, okay? :)**

**Well...let's go!**

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Twenty-eight...

Inner G just continued to smirk and gently hold Temari's hand. Temari herself, was severely freaked out and was staring wide-eyed at who she thought was Gaara.

Hiroshi and Hisako both exchanged "WTF?" looks, and Kankuro was looking paler by the second. Time was still slowed down to Gaara, and Yumi and Naruto both had sweatdrops on their heads as they stared wide-eyed at the scene Inner G was creating.

And it didn't help that everyone else in the small restaurant were watching with complete interest!

"_Temari..._" Temari's name rolled off of Inner G's tongue some easily. That made everything less awkward and much more embarrassing! "I can't go on without telling you this..._I love you_."

...That did it.

Temari's jaw dropped, Kankuro choked, Hiroshi paled, Hisako fainted, Naruto nearly crashed to the floor, Yumi facepalmed, and Gaara's eyes just widened as time sped up again.

"What-what the hell did you just say?" Temari stammered. She hadn't been so stunned in her life!

"Oh my god...then SANDCEST really does exist!" Hisako shouted as she suddenly regained consciousness. But she promptly fainted again.

"Yes. I love you, Temari. For a very long time. I couldn't help but think you were so beautiful the first time I actually saw you. And in full view...you're even more gorgeous then a tall glass of Mountain Dew! I don't really know how this happened...but I'm sure it was that awesome love at first sight kinda thing..."

"I thought Gaara hated Mountain Dew..." Kankuro whispered to Hiroshi frantically.

"You LOVE ME? That sounds...Gaara...when...how...I thought...are you...WHAT?"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Kankuro suddenly yelled as he stood up from his seat. "I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL AGAINST INCEST! I SWORE I'D NEVER FALL FOR ONE OF YOU GUYS AND YOU GUYS SWORE YOU'D NEVER FALL FOR EACH OTHER OR ME!"

Temari looked over at the puppet 'master' and glared.

"Kankuro, stop making a scene!"

Kankuro suddenly looked very blank and glanced over at Inner G and then back at Temari.

"Oh...I think Gaara just created the scene; and I was just adding to it." Kankuro replied dryly.

"Well stop! These people in this restaurant probably think we're a bunch of freaks now!" Temari snapped.

"Oh yeah."

"Yup. We all think that, Miss."

"Sandcest is so hot...and so is that redhaired guy."

"I LUV INCEST~!"

"Shut up, Kei! It's disgraceful!"

"I wonder why the hell I even chose to eat here..."

"KISS YOU GUYS! OR EVEN BETTER: GIVE US A REALLY HOT SEX SCENE!"

"**KEI! SHUT UP! THEY'RE RELATED; YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THINGS WORSE!**"

"I am so never coming back here..."

Gaara, Naruto, and Yumi all sweatdropped and looked around at everybody. Everybody in the restaurant were muttered amongst themselves...except for a seventeen year old girl with black hair; she was shouting about how much she loved incest.

"...I think Inner G just totally caused verbal destruction." Yumi announced bluntly.

"...I always thought it would have been Kankuro." Naruto mentioned.

Naruto and Yumi then cringed when they looked over at Gaara and noticed he was still stunned and blushing very noticeably.

"..."

"Gaara! We can stop Inner G!" Yumi suddenly shouted. "We just have to remain...OPTIMISTIC~!"

Yumi then smiled, but it was a forceful smile. She couldn't imagine what it must feel like to have your crazy inner walk up to your older sister and confess their love to her; while the sister and everyone else except your "optimistic" girlfriend and strange friend believe that it's really you. ...But she had a feeling it was very embarrassing: implied by the brief embarrassed expression Gaara had.

"Oh Yumi, we can't! It's all over now!" Naruto mentioned sadly as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna have to abort EVERYTHING!"

Gaara and Yumi suddenly looked extremely blank as they glanced over at Naruto, who was freaking out. They then sighed and looked back over at the havoc Inner G was wreaking verbally.

"So what do you say...?" Inner G asked; the blush that had dusted over his face burning as each second passed. (Oh, and his pale-ish skin made it clearly visible!)

"Well...I-I-I-I...um...er..." Temari blushed vividly and extended her hand over the table. She grabbed Kankuro by his shirt and pulled him over to her and looked him desperately in the eyes as she whispered: "Help me!"

"C'mon Temari, whatever you reply doesn't matter! But still, I'll always love you from a-"

"STOP VERBALLY CAUSING MAYHEM!"

Hiroshi and Hisako's eyes widened as they looked up, Kankuro and Temari turned their heads and had "WTF?" expressions, and Inner G turned around in shock.

In almost slow motion, Naruto pretty much jumped out of _nowhere_ and dashed to Inner G. He clasped his hand over his mouth and tackled him to the ground violently.

Oh, and it didn't help that several other people in the small restaurant were staring wide-eyed at the entire scene.

"Naruto, you did it."

Gaara and Yumi then ran over to the scene. Naruto grinned evilly at Inner G and jumped off of him while pointing indignantly.

"And THAT is what you call getting OWNED, Inner G!" Naruto announced proudly.

Temari, in her shock, let go of Kankuro and did a double-take at Inner G and then Gaara. Her eyes so wide, it looked really unreal. Kankuro's jaw dropped when he noticed that there was apparently _two_ Gaaras, and Hiroshi and Hisako just looked ashamed to be a part of this crazy, havoc-wreaking scene!

"That was so unnecessary, fox boy!" Inner G protested as he got up and glared at Naruto. "How could you be so cruel, yet AWESOME at the same time?"

"N-N-Naruto?" Kankuro stuttered as he did a double-take. "When...where...WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Hisako suddenly declared as she slammed her hands on the table and arose from her booth seat. "We're living in a crazy universe, Kankuro-Kun!"

Hisako suddenly smirked, feeling very smart, and brushed some of her long strands of black hair back. Then she lightly leaned her head against Kankuro's shoulder and blushed slightly.

"I love livin' in a crazy universe..." Hisako mentioned dreamily.

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

**-Meanwhile-**

The orange-haired Mist kunoichi stared in shock as she examined the destruction she made. She had meant to attack Mr. and Mrs. Haruna in order to "avenge her family" that "they" "murdered".

However, the Haruna's had already paid for the hearing aid (that Mrs. Haruna assumed was a miracle) and left the store happily back to the hotel. Once the young Mist nin had got her summoned mist dragon to attack, they were gone.

...And she destroyed the entire store for nothing.

The manger adjusted his glasses and walked over to the kunoichi. He had short chestnut colored hair and dark green eyes. He looked about thirty and wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a green vest and some black pants with green shoes.

"Excuse me, but you just destroyed the store." The manger pointed out.

The Mist nin looked at him and glared ('cause they had a little height difference).

"I KNOW THAT!"

The manager's eyes widened from her scream and he stumbled back slightly. Regaining his composure after fifty seconds, he sighed deeply as she looked down at her again.

"You do know that you're going to have to pay for the destruction you caused, right?"

The Mist kunoichi sighed and facepalmed.

"I figured that..." She then forced a fake smile and reached into her purse she had attached to the belt that went around her tunic shirt. "So...do you accept Japanese yen? It's all I got..._now_."

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

**-Back At Silver Tea-**

Temari, Kankuro, and the Sato siblings hurriedly got out of the both and stood by the edge of the scene, still shocked at that happened.

Gaara walked over to Inner G and grabbed him by his neck like a cat. Inner G gasped and was jerked up to look at Gaara.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked. "You just caused verbal destruction..."

Inner G just smirked and a bright pink color dusted over his cheeks as he glanced over at Temari. He then pt his arms behind his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just confessing to her, man." Inner G explained. "See, I know that 'ya don't still like me. So I decided to get you back by confessing to your totally hot sis and embarrass you. It's really a GENIUS plan, huh?"

"JERK!" Yumi suddenly snapped as she pointed indignantly at him. "THAT WAS AWFUL! YOU MAKE ME SICK! WITH KANKURO AND TEMARI AROUND IN GAARA'S LIFE, I'M SURE HE'S ALREADY BEEN EMBARRASSED TO DEATH _SEVERAL_ TIMES!"

Kankuro suddenly rubbed the back of his neck and sweatdropped as he leaned into Hisako's ear.

"She is kind of right..." Kankuro whispered knowingly.

Gaara just rolled his eyes and looked back over at Inner G; his grip on his neck loosening slightly...though he didn't have it too rough to begin with.

"I don't see why you would try to do that. What's your problem?" Gaara pointed out.

Inner G's eyes widened and he suddenly furrowed his eyebrows together and blushed vividly and hotly.

"Problem? I DON'T have a problem, man! What's YOUR problem?"

Temari suddenly scowled and walked over to Gaara and Inner G. Gaara released Inner G and the latter fell to the floor and groaned as he rubbed his now-throbbing head.

"Break it up!" Temari said as she placed her hands on her hips and turned her head slightly. "Can SOMEONE tell me, Kankuro, Hiroshi, and Hisako what's going on?"

Inner G raised his head up slightly and a perverted smile somehow made it's way onto his face (Hiroshi stared blankly at it because he thought it was more of a smile that screamed: "_Rape_"). Inner G had a good view of Temari's rear and a low whistle escaped.

...That did it.

Temari scowled and whipped her fan out of thin air. She shouted something that was hard to decode and hit Inner G violently on the head with her fan.

"PERVERT! KANKURO WAS ENOUGH, BUT NOW WE HAVE _YOU_!"

"I've been saying that for a very long time..." Gaara mentioned as he got up.

Inner G just groaned and rubbed his head; a large bump had formed but he still smirked anyway.

"...Whoa. He just got OWNED _TWICE_!" Naruto gasped out randomly.

Temari sighed and looked over at Hiroshi, Hisako, and Kankuro.

"Look, I don't know what's going on. I'm sorry that this lunch turned out this-"

Temari cut herself off as an old man walked up to her.

"Excuse me, but why are you all creating verbal destruction?" The old man asked.

Hisako scowled at the old man and crossed her arms over her chest firmly.

"Because we have a right to!" Hisako mentioned. "I guess you're going to kick us out or something for wreaking havoc!"

The old man just sighed and adjusted his name tag that read: _Chef_ #5.

And looking at this old man, everyone noticed that he wore a chef outfit. Kankuro had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't start snickering; for some random reason, he found chef outfits hilarious. But he never actually looked into why he did.

...In fact, he figured someone would probably take him to a therapist to see what's wrong. But Kankuro hated going to a therapist; he once became even weirder than ever after he was sent to one.

"...Well this is supposed to be a peaceful restaurant; you are all exceptions to that." The old man explained.

Temari narrowed her eyes dangerously and stared at the old man.

"What are you IMPLYING, old man?" Temari asked.

The old man just sighed and cracked his knuckles.

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

**-Two to Three Minutes Later-**

"And stay out, FREAKS!"

The old man huffed and wiped his hands off. He then walked back inside Silver Tea and violently slammed the door.

Everyone else meanwhile, were randomly scattered around the outside of the restaurant. Gaara was draped over Temari's fan, Temari was crushed against a pole and Hisako, Hiroshi was stuck in a bush, Naruto was crying anime tears as he lay over Yumi in pain, Kankuro was bent weirdly and crusheed against the door, and Inner G was face first on concrete; and mumbling some stuff about angry old men and rock 'n' roll.

"Damn...that was one strong old man." Naruto said as he wiped away the anime tears and got up on his knees. "I haven't seen an old guy that strong since...well I've seen a LOT of strong old guys in my life as a ninja!"

Yumi groaned and sat up on the ground. She pulled up her ruffled purple skirt over her left knee and rubbed over the bleeding scrape that was on it.

"I know. That was insane." Yumi replied.

Everyone else moaned in pain and eventually got up. When Temari was sure that everyone was okay, she started talking. But Kankuro really thought it was unnecessary.

"Okay...we just got kicked out of Silver Tea." Temari recapped. "I um...I kind of feel like we have a high chance of getting kicked out of _every_ place we go at some point."

"Temari, that's because we're kind of weird." Inner G spoke up. He then blushed slightly when he noticed her blank stare on him. "Well, you're not too weird. But everyone else is weird...and I'M just a freaky Mountain Dew-addict!"

"Uh-huh...about that..." Temari mumbled as she walked over to Inner G. Inner G just dreamily stared at her while she examined him closely. "...WHO are you and why do you look so much like Gaara?"

"He's my 'inner self'." Gaara spoke up as he handed Temari back her fan. Temari stared wide-eyed at the reply. "He's a crazy voice that _was_ in my head. He would give me weird suggestions and tips. But mostly, he was just annoying."

Inner G glared at Gaara.

"Oh, so you're still stuck on that! Move on, man!"

Gaara just rolled his eyes and continued explaining the entire predicament to Temari. Kankuro and the Sato siblings listened in too; because they were very curious about that.

"Anyway, he says that everybody is born with an inner self; that's why he's...here." Gaara mentioned.

"But why wouldn't you tell us about..." Kankuro suddenly looked blank and made eye contact with Inner G, who was still smirking. "..._Him_?"

Naruto and Yumi both exchanged looks and their faces fell slightly. All of a sudden, sad violin music started playing as Gaara glanced towards the ground.

Temari, Hiroshi, and Hisako sweatdropped and glanced around to try and see where the music was coming from. But they assumed the forth wall was just broken; since they found no source of the music!

"Because...I just wanted to have a _normal_ life for once."

Temari stared in shock what she just heard and threw her arms in the air.

"But we're all NINJA! Nothing about our lives have ever been normal, and nobody in our ENTIRE family has ever been normal as well!" Temari pointed out.

"I've been thinking that for weeks..." Yumi mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably.

The sad violin music continued to play. And Gaara looked up from the ground, glanced at Inner G, and sighed.

"Well, I meant normal like: no voices in inside me telling me what to do." Gaara explained.

Inner G scoffed and looked very offended at that point. His smirk faded away dramatically and he raised his arms up.

"Well you should be thrilled that I'm not makin' 'ya bloodthirsty and wanting to kill for exaggerated existence!" Inner G yelled. "Take that freaky Salamander for example! At least meh intention here is to improve your awesome life with AWESOME suggestions about love, family, drinks, and condiments!"

Hiroshi and Hisako looked at each other and their faces fell. They hadn't been a part of a dramatic and tense scene in such a long time; they weren't sure what to say or do.

...One thing was for sure: the Sand Siblings were a living drama when they were on road trips/vacations!

Naruto suddenly looked confused and walked over to Gaara. He just realized something. Something that didn't make any sense: why did the youngest sibling tell him about 'ol Inner G, but no one else?

"Wait. Why did you tell _me_ about Inner G, Gaara?" Naruto asked; absentmindedly fiddling with his own shirt zipper in the process. "I don't get it."

"See, that's the point." Gaara replied; a very small smirk (that wasn't visible unless you squinted) on his face.

Naruto just blankly stared as the sad violin music continued to play in the background.

"...I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult this time..." Naruto mentioned. "Usually I know when I've been complimented or insulted!"

"I'd say it was a little bit of both, Fox Boy!" Inner G mentioned; making Naruto smile a little.

About ten minutes passed. And everyone was so annoyed with the silence, and the lame violin music playing in the background! Everyone turned around to see Kankuro playing _the world's smallest violin_ again with a very sad look on his face.

Yumi scowled and walked over to Kankuro, inwardly glad that the forth wall wasn't broken this time, she swiped the very small violin out of the puppet 'master's hand and grabbed his shirt. She then stuffed the violin down his shirt and smirked in triumph.

"You just killed the moment!" Kankuro protested. "And why did you stuff it down my _shirt_ anyway?"

Yumi rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I COULD have stuffed it down your _pants_...very _roughly_ too." Yumi mentioned; walking back over to Gaara in the process.

"Okay...let me try and recap here." Hiroshi suddenly spoke up as he walked beside Temari and held his hands out. "Everybody is born with an inner self who is the complete opposite of them, and gives them suggestions on life. But Gaara-Kun got fed up with his and somehow it's not inside his head anymore...and is out here. ...Apparently in love with Temari?"

Temari rubbed the back of her neck and Inner G just blushed vividly and tapped his index fingers together briefly before confidently smirking in Temari's direction.

"Um...that's pretty much it, Hiroshi." Yumi replied as she smiled. "You and Temari are very good at recaps! I'm terrible at recapping previous events; that's why I may never get to narrate any chapter of this fic..."

"How did Inner-Sama even get out of Gaara-Kun's mind in the first place?" Hisako suddenly asked.

Inner G perked up when he heard the honorific at the end of his name. He was so thrilled that someone FINALLY started showing him some respect! In his many years of "living" (Yeah, he's older then what you'd think by looking at 'em.), he had never had someone mention his name with an honorific; let alone a "Sama"!

"Oh...well I dragged Gaara to this woman I met back at East Ville when I was shadowing you guys! Her name's Madame Star, and she's got some strange powers; sorta like a ninja in a way. But we instantly became friends," Naruto smiled as he continued. "And she did this really cool extraction for free! ...But it backfired."

"And man, that was an EPIC backfire!" Inner G added excitedly. "If that extraction had gone perfectly, I would have probably been killed!"

Temari, Kankuro, and the Sato siblings all blinked repeatedly after hearing that. Temari and Kankuro kind of understood that, but the two new friends were having a little trouble following Naruto and Inner G's words...

Hiroshi and Hisako stared at each other. And Hisako suddenly smiled as she pulled her brother's arm.

"Well this was very interesting hanging out with you guys." Hisako mentioned. "But it's getting a little late and we promised Otou-San we'd be back at the hotel early; because we're going to one of those awesome outdoor concerts as a family!"

"Oh, well alright. I guess we'll see you guys some other time." Temari said as she looked over at them and smirked.

"Of course! Now c'mon, Onii-San!" Hisako said as she started walking away; dragging her poor brother by the arm again.

Kankuro watched them until they were completely out of sight. And he really had _no_ idea why he did that; he was just that strange.

Yumi cleared her throat and looked over at Inner G.

"Well, now that you know about Inner G, what should we do?" Yumi asked. "Do we keep him or not?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm a stray mutt!" Inner G snapped. He then calmed down and sighed. "You'll have to 'keep me' because I'm _forced_ to stay by my man's side and always be there!"

"...That sounded kind of gay towards the ending." Naruto commented as he stared.

Temari rolled her eyes, walked over to Inner G and touched his shoulder (causing him to once again blush and stare dreamily at her).

"...I guess we could let you stay with us. You are a part of Gaara after all...and you are _kinda_ cute I guess." Temari said.

Inner G's eyes widened when he heard her say that. Now his face burned crimson as a love-struck daze overcame him.

"She said I was cute...she said I was cute..."

Yumi and Naruto rolled their eyes and looked over at Temari as they smirked.

"So what know?" Yumi asked.

Temari groaned and looked at the confused girl.

"...Let's go back to the hotel." Temari suggested, exhausted. "Besides, it's three all ready..."

Kankuro's eyes widened when she told the time; because the last time he checked the time, it was only ten-fifty in the morning!

"What? Time flies by so fast when mayhem is happening!"

"...Not to me." Gaara suddenly mentioned.

Everybody else blinked repeatedly and stared at the youngest sibling. Yumi was about to comment, but she was too confused to even think of something.

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

**-At The Hotel-**

All the teens...and older teens piled into the hotel's elevator and Naruto pressed the button (because he thought the button looked so cool; being a ruby red shade) and the elevator started going up.

Once everyone left the elevator, they walked through the hall to their room. And upon opening the door, they all pretty much _collapsed _into the room!

Mr. and Mrs. Haruna had already been back at the hotel for a little while. They had gone to a stand and bought some food to restock the hotel's fridge after they were done shopping for that (damned) hearing aid for Mr. Haruna!

"Oh, you're all home finally!" Mrs. Haruna said as she turned her head from the TV and looked over at them. (She was secretly watching an episode of Dragon Ball Z, but quickly turned the channel to home shopping before they realized.)

"Yeah! After all that havoc that we wreaked today!" Yumi replied as she got up off the floor with everyone else.

Mr. Haruna heard that, because of his new hearing aid, and looked over.

"You caused mayhem again? WHY do we all have a 100% chance of doing that no matter where we go?" Mr. Haruna (normally) pointed out.

"I've been asking that for a LONG time-is that a hearing aid in your ear?"

Temari's eyes widened and she ran over to Mrs. Haruna.

"Did you get him a hearing aid?" Temari asked in surprise.

Mrs. Haruna smiled and rolled up the sleeves of her light blue dress. She then winked and glanced over at her husband's ear.

"Of course, Temari. Because I was SO tired of him being deaf ever since that crazy puppet attacked us!" Mrs. Haruna replied. "He was very, VERY annoying to put up with!"

"Hey! I heard that, dear!"

Mrs. Haruna and Temari smirked and looked over at Mr. Haruna.

"Of course you did; and that's just the way I like it." Mrs. Haruna mentioned.

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

A little bit later, Mr. and Mrs. Haruna noticed Inner G and asked some questions about him. Gaara and Inner G (Naruto briefly entered at times and commented) explained all about that.

They explained all the details (_almost_ all the details really...) and told of Madame Star and Denise. Temari was surprised to hear that the Denise with Madame Star was the same Denise she met back at East Ville.

Now it was about three-twenty. And everyone was sitting around in the hotel room as the words kind of hung in the air for a little bit.

Gaara, Naruto, and Kankuro were sitting on the couch, Inner G was leaning forward against the back of the couch, Yumi and Mr. Haruna were sitting across at the table, Mrs. Haruna was standing by the couch, and Temari sat on her bed.

"...Wow. That's really strange." Mr. Haruna commented. "But at least you're all fine! And I can finally hear once again!"

Yumi smiled and leaned over; she hugged her dad and sighed.

"I'm so glad too! ...Because now _nobody_ else will go deaf from your yelling!" Yumi mentioned as she pulled away.

Mrs. Haruna glanced over at Inner G, making awkward eye contact with him, and smiled very brightly.

"So Inner Gaara-"

"Oh, don't call me that." Inner G interrupted tonelessly. "I prefer something slang: _Inner G_!"

Mrs. Haruna blinked and rubbed her chin as a puzzled look overcame her.

"Uh...you liked to be called _Energy_?" Mrs. Haruna asked.

Suddenly, Inner G looked shocked and shook his head.

"No! It's INNER _G_; WITH A SEPARATE 'G'!" Inner G (very loudly) corrected.

Kankuro and Naruto just rolled their eyes at the same time. And Naruto then rubbed his ears, thinking he might be the next one to become deaf from all the yelling that's been going on.

"How come you always end up with the freaks?" Kankuro asked Gaara as he glanced over at him.

Gaara sighed. Inner G and Mrs. Haruna were now arguing over the way the former's name is pronounced while Yumi tried to interfere with them and stop them.

"You know...I've been asking myself that for a very long time..." Gaara replied; leaning against the couch and closing his eyes.

Kankuro just looked extremely blank and shrugged his shoulders. He pulled out his Inuyasha manga from thin air (you gotta love that ability, right?) and started reading it intensely as the arguing got louder.

And between all this, Naruto and Temari realized that the mayhem wasn't over yet. But going back and thinking about previous events that's happened to everybody, they also realized that this entire road trip WAS just a lot of chaos!

Continued.

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

**And now everybody is in the know about Inner G! But does the chaos end here? ...Of course NOT! ;)**

**The next chapter will definitely have some more; as everyone tries to stand Inner G's ways! ^_-**

**Well I hope this chapter was fine...it probably was a little short; I didn't mean for it to be so short. But I did get a few ideas...from something that actually happened to me yesterday afternoon. (I had starting writing the chapter when I got home.) I was at my friend Mandy's house.**

**And she already had one of her friends over that I didn't really know about. She likes anime; from what she told me, top favorites are Naruto, One Piece, and Cardcaptor Sakura. But she LOVES incest; and is a huge sucker for family members paired together. -_- She likes yaoi too...**

**And that somehow...inspired part of this chapter. *Winks* The rest was gotten from ideas for the chapter I wrote down in a notebook.**

**The mayhem is still going strong; and you'll see in the next chapter. :)**

**Now about the next update...I'm not really sure when that will be. *Sighs* I hope soon. But I have a few things to write up...and then I have life and all. :( Hopefully...by next week?**

_**Read And Review!**_


	31. Temari's New Plan

**Author's Note: *Cheers suddenly* I'm back! ...Back from what you ask? Back from having that damned writer's block! It's gone! And now I feel lucky! :)**

**Ugh...writer's block sucks! I get it so much...and it make me want to bang my head on the wall; though I DON'T actually do that. -.-**

***Coughs* Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy the chapter. ;) Hopefully it's still funny; because even though my writer's block has been destroyed, I still got ideas from my friend Mandy. Poor Mandy can't come up with the most funniest things though; so we'll just see how this turns out after I added my OWN ideas to counter those.**

**...^Sorry if that's confusing. DX This chapter HAS some drama in it too! ;D**

**Anyway, I give you the next chapter! Enjoy~**

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;:::::]**

**The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

_:_

Hours passed since everybody returned back to the hotel. Everyone ate supper and decided to try and get used to Inner G being around. Though Gaara wasn't too thrilled about that crazy, Mountain Dew-addict being there; he actually knew how annoying he really was.

And no matter how hard he tried, Gaara couldn't stand him.

Everybody actually learned a few things about him. And Inner G seemed to be adapting well to being outside Gaara's mind; though he HATED the fact that nobody would let him go to the store and get some Mountain Dew!

Currently, it was about 9:30. Mr. Haruna was sound asleep on the floor in a sleeping bag, Mrs. Haruna was flipping through a magazine on the couch, Yumi was in the bathroom, Gaara was flipping through channels on the TV, Temari was outside on the little balcony getting fresh air, Kankuro was somewhere else in the hotel, and Naruto and Inner G were sitting at the table having a discussion.

"Okay so what you're saying is, if I can prove to her dad whatever-the-hell-his-name-is...that I'll protect _Hinata_...he'll let me date her?" Naruto asked Inner G unsure.

Inner G smirked and put his hands back behind his head; comfortably sitting in the chair.

"Exactly, Fox Boy. I don't know much about these 'Hyuuga' people back from your home village; but that's the way to go. See...I'm an EXPERT when it comes to figuring out women!" Inner G mentioned. "I give you some awesome advice on how to ask out the 'Hyuuga' girl too!"

"Really? Then try figuring out why Temari will never love you back." Gaara spoke up as he looked over.

Inner G eyes widened and he blushed hotly before scowling and turning around in the chair.

"Oh there ya' go again! Why don't you stop verbally bashing me, man?" Inner G yelled.

"STOP SHOUTING OR I'LL TAKE KANKURO'S TINY VIOLIN AND STUFF IT DOWN YOUR _THROAT_!"

Everybody in the hotel room flinched at Yumi's sudden yelling. Even Mr. Haruna did; because he was still wearing the hearing aid in his ear as he slept.

"...That was an epic threat." Inner G commented in shock. He then grinned and looked over at Gaara. "You're so lucky, man!"

Gaara just rolled his eyes and went back to looking through the channels. He had already flipped through American Idol, home shopping, Spongebob Squarepants, Cowboy Bebop, and a documentary about the Titanic or something...

Mrs. Haruna yawned and flipped a page of the magazine tiredly. She then glanced up at the TV and her eyes widened dramatically as she saw what Gaara flipped past.

"Gaara! TURN THE CHANNEL BACK! I JUST SAW DRAGON BALL Z!" Mrs. Haruna suddenly exclaimed as she jumped up and threw her magazine in some random direction.

Naruto and Inner G looked over at the woman with "WTF?" expressions, and Gaara just...blankly stared. Mrs. Haruna meanwhile, slowly looked terrified and sweatdropped as she suddenly started frantically flailing her arms.

"STOP STARING! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M SOME PYSCHO DRAGON BALL Z FAN! THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE, KIDS!"

"Mom, I think you're on crack again!"

Mrs. Haruna suddenly looked EXTREMELY stunned and looked over at the door; horror in her eyes. Naruto, Inner G, and Gaara just glanced at each other blankly and went back to what they were previously doing.

"CRACK? HOW DO YOU _KNOW_ I USED TO GET HIGH ON CRACK WHEN I WAS A TEENAGER, YUMI?"

"Dad told me..."

"WHAT? **I'VE BEEN BETRAYED BY MY OWN FAMILY!**"

Naruto groaned and suddenly fell out of his seat. Inner G stared...for about ten minutes at the weeping middle-aged woman and then the blond ninja on the floor.

"Dang, we're a bunch of freaks!" Inner G commented. "I think I'M going to need a hearing aid when these crazy Haruna's calm down!"

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**-Later-**

Things actually calmed down at 11:15. Gaara reluctantly comforted Mrs. Haruna; telling her that was just acting a little too dramatic, and that her family didn't betray her, and that she watched way too much late-night dramas. Mrs. Haruna then burst out into tears of joy (as opposed to when she was crying tears of sadness) and replied joyfully that he was right. And that she wished he was her son...

Naruto eventually woke up from when he passed out. When he did, he saw Yumi standing over him while wearing a hockey mask and holding a butcher knife; he promptly passed out AGAIN after seeing that. But she was actually in the middle of cutting a pineapple when he woke up...oh, and when Gaara asked her why she was in the bathroom for nearly two-and-a-half hours, she didn't reply...

Now at 11:15, Mrs. Haruna, Gaara, and Naruto went to bed. Nobody knew where the heck Temari and Kankuro were though...but nobody actually cared about where Kankuro was anyway...

Inner G and Yumi were the only ones up. They were sitting at the table playing some random game that the latter made up entirely.

"Okay...so if you had the choice between having Queen's _We Will Rock You_ as your theme song and play EVERY time you enter a room or do something, and winning a million dollars, which would you choose?" Yumi asked as she smiled.

"That song is EPIC; I'd choose the song any day!" Inner G replied.

Yumi's eyes widened but she then smirked and waved her hand dismissively.

"Actually...it is epic. You've got good taste!" Yumi mentioned.

"Being locked up in his mind all this time...did kinda give me some good taste!"

Yumi suddenly blinked repeatedly and clasped her hands over her heart.

"Say that again..." Yumi ordered, her tone sounding surprised.

Inner G's smirk faded and he stared at Yumi in confusion.

"Say what again?"

"Say...what you just did about being in his mind..."

Inner G stared at Yumi in confusion some more. He really didn't know where she was going with that. But glancing at the table, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I said: Being locked up in his mind did kinda give me some good taste." Inner G repeated. He blinked as Yumi smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Why did you-"

"Because, in a different sense, you just mentioned that being in _Gaara's_ mind gave you good taste. You just said that he himself, has good taste in stuff like that..." Yumi's smile then turned into a smirk and she stared at him straight in the eyes. "...You respect him...a lot more than what you're leading me and everyone else to believe."

Inner G was stunned at that point. He couldn't believe that Yumi just pointed that out. He didn't think that nobody would catch on so QUICKLY like that! Trying to avoid eye-contact, Inner G stared down at the table; a sheepish look suddenly obvious on his face.

Yumi's eyes widened slightly; because she couldn't believe that Inner G suddenly lost his cool attitude and a confident look.

"...I do. I mean, I never act like it...but I do respect 'em. I just wish he'd accept me. I only want acceptance...because I technically can't leave his side..."

Yumi's face fell and she grabbed a piece of the pineapple she was previously cutting and started eating it.

"Look, I didn't mean to drag 'ya down. Forget we ever brought this up, okay?"

Yumi finished chewing the pineapple. She then noticed that Inner G got up from the table, and she swallowed the bite of pineapple before walking over to him.

"Where are you going, Inner G?" Yumi asked curiously.

"I was...just going to step out. I don't actually need sleep; because I TECHNICALLY don't even exist!"

"Inner G..."

Inner G walked over towards the doors that led to the balcony. Yumi watched him as he did so. But her eyes widened slightly as she noticed him glance over at Gaara with a _brief_ sad look before stepping out into the night.

"...Inner G...I didn't mean to bring up anything that made you uncomfortable." Yumi said; in pretty much a whisper as she sadly stared at the doors.

"Yumi...what're you doing?"

Yumi flinched slightly and turned to look over at Naruto's bed; where he was sitting up slightly and rubbing his eyes. She hoped that he didn't hear what she just whispered...

"Oh, um...i-it's nothing! I was just...getting a snack before going to sleep." Yumi replied; gesturing over to towards the bowl of sliced pineapples she had on the table.

"Oh...s...okay then..." Naruto sleepily replied before closing his eyes and pretty much collapsing into his pillow.

Yumi rolled her eyes at that, and walked over to the light switch; she flicked it off and walked over to the table to think about all that just happened with Inner G.

Thinking about it, Yumi realized that Inner G seemed a little sensitive about that. And she felt a shiver go down her spine as she remembered the fleeting sad look he had when he looked over at Gaara. This whole thing didn't make any sense at all!

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**-Outside-**

Inner G crossed his arms and glared at nothing in particular as he walked along the balcony; overlooking the calm darkness of North City.

"So nosy...why can't anybody just-"

"What are you doing out here?"

"...Temari...?"

Inner G's eyes widened as he noticed Temari glancing over at him; she was leaning over the balcony and staring at the city. A faint blush dusted over the inner's face as he noticed how her teal eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

"Oh...I was just comin' out here to think a little." Inner G replied; rubbing the back of his neck.

Temari smiled and looked back at the sky. She sighed and rested her head on her folded hands.

"Same here. I've been out here so long reminiscing about things...it's calming here." Temari replied. She then looked at him curiously. "Do you...want to talk for a few minutes?"

"Oh...minutes...hours...seconds...any time's good for me!" Inner G replied as he smirked and dashed over by her side at pretty much LIGHT SPEED.

Temari stared at him blankly; wondering how he did that. But she inwardly sighed and went back to looking at the night sky. The two actually remained silent for several seconds. Inner G hated tense silence and wanted to just yell randomly to clear it!

"...Uh...did you really mean what you said today at Silver Tea?" Temari suddenly asked. "Not to sound rude or anything...but I still don't get WHAT the hell that was all about!"

"W-what?" Inner G stammered looking over at her; a hot blush creeping up to his face. "..Of course...I wasn't actually lying, y'know. I really do feel that way..."

"But you're Gaara's..." Temari trailed off awkwardly and shuddered. "...I really hate incest..."

"This isn't incest! We're both so very different...I'm pretty much the complete opposite of the man anyway; evidenced by the fact that Mountain Dew IS completely epic to me!" Inner G explained.

"..."

Temari sighed and she brushed her fingers through her sandy blond hair. Inner G's face fell and he scratched his cheek and sweatdropped afterwards.

"Sorry for being too EPICALLY straightforward and to the point..." Inner G mumbled sheepishly. "I just always wanted to tell 'ya that...but I know that man back there wouldn't tell you that for meh..."

"No, no, it's fine..." Temari interrupted suddenly as she placed her hand on his shoulder (causing him to inwardly sigh and blush vividly; even in the darkness). "...No guy's ever confessed to me like that; not even my old boyfriend...because he claimed it was too 'troublesome'. It actually felt nice...after the embarrassment faded away..."

"SO THERE'S A CHANCE WE _CAN_ GET TOGETHER?" Inner G suddenly blurted out as he spun her around and grabbed her shoulders. (Temari just stared in total shock the whole time...)

"Um...er...eh...I didn't mean that." Temari mumbled; awkwardly pushing him away a little. "I don't think we could ever get together. But I'm just saying that I don't mind you. I have to live with you though..."

"Oh, they ALWAYS say this..." Inner G mumbled to himself as he scowled and leaned over the edge of the balcony.

"Who's 'they'?" Temari questioned as she looked over with a puzzled look on her face.

"My past reincarnation's girlfriends." Inner G replied causally as he smirked and looked over at her.

Temari didn't understand that crazy sentence. She just stared very, very blankly for what seemed like forever. But eventually, she sighed and shook her head; she wordlessly walked back into the hotel room while muttering something along the lines of: "My life is officially crazy."

Inner G just closed his eyes and smirked. He got up atop the balcony and sat down while he scratched his cheek slightly.

"...I'm so good with women..." Inner G mumbled to himself. "My man was so WRONG about meh..."

At that point, it was safe to say that that crazy, Mountain Dew-addict was feeling pretty damn proud of himself. But in reality, Inner G's belief was nowhere near reality...

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**-Meanwhile-**

"So why don't you _stay_ a little bit longer~?"

"I just came by to ask for directions...nothing more. It was completely meaningless!"

"But I just want a little company~! Besides...you're sooo much hotter without that gross costume."

Kankuro just glared at the crazy girl that was pretty much all over him. She was probably a little bit older than him and wore a causal yellow dress with a dark red star as a pattern on it. She had really long platinum blond hair and hazel eyes.

He really didn't want to stay with her. He had a feeling what she was referring to. And frankly, he was too creeped out by this freaky girl to even think straight though...

"I just came for directions; now GET AWAY, WOMAN!"

Kankuro quickly made some chakra strings and attached them onto her; he then threw her to the side and dashed over to the door like a madman. Which...he would become a madman if he had to stay with the freak any longer!

"This is the last time I try to borrow money from random people!" Kankuro shouted as he slammed the door and fled.

The girl meanwhile, glared at the door's direction and got up off the floor.

"He'll come back~! The good looking guys ALWAYS do~!" The girl mentioned in a really creepy tone. "Until then...I'll just have to _wait_."

With that said, this really creepy girl sat down on her bed and crossed her arms; intensely waiting. But she was unaware that Kankuro would never even DREAM about coming back; for ONCE, the table's were turned on the puppet 'master'!

If Gaara was there, he would probably record the moment on a camera and play it for everyone back at the village to see; because it was way too shocking that the table's turned on him!

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**-The Next Morning-**

Morning came...and everyone was up and ready to start the day! Kankuro came home after everyone was doing eating breakfast. When Yumi asked where he was all night; he just said that a crazy girl with blond hair tried to seduce him into 'staying' a little longer and escaped dramatically unharmed. And...that he lost his key to the hotel and had to find their RV and sleep in it; until the next morning, when he went to the woman at the check-in desk and got a spare key from her.

If things weren't already awkward, Inner G had to comment about it. He mentioned that his story was just as 'epic' as a lone cement block lying in the street.

Mr. Haruna had heard the comment; and then he commented that cement blocks really weren't epic...that the only thing he truly thought was epic, was techno music. And Gaara and Temari both rolled their eyes at that; because they really hated techno music.

So currently with everyone, Mrs. Haruna was washing dishes, Mr. Haruna and Yumi were out spending time together, Kankuro was reading a yuri manga on the couch while listening to _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry, Naruto was discussing Blood+ with Temari, and Gaara and Inner G were sitting at the table. Inner G was blabbing away about rock n roll music and how 'awesome' it would be to wear a black t-shirt with the words: _Mountain Dew Rocks My World_ on it.

"...So what about SEASON 2? Wasn't it shocking?" Temari asked Naruto as she clasped her hands over her heart.

"Oh, it really was! He was so cool...yet unlikeable at the same time!"

"But he is the bad guy."

"I know, but still..."

"Wasn't she such a weirdo with that hairstyle?"

"Don't all vampires have a weird hairstyle?"

"Of course! Go watch the Twilight saga and see Edward's hairstyle!"

"By the way, Twilight, isn't Edward such a prick? I mean, I think it's OBVIOUS that Bella belongs with Jacob and not him!"

Temari's eyes widened as she moved back suddenly. Kankuro looked over at the two vampire fans and rolled his eyes; this was why he swore he'd never actually come out and tell people that he's a fanboy over certain things. Though...it actually was obvious that Kankuro was a fanboy over food, Katy Perry, yuri, Inuyasha, and really weird things that had no use whatsoever!

"You LIKE the Twilight series?" Gaara suddenly asked Naruto as he looked over.

"Duh! It's so awesome!" Naruto replied; grinning foxily at the same time. "But it's not as awesome as Blood+ is!"

"Nothing can beat Blood+, Naruto." Temari mentioned as she raised a finger. "That's why all the other vampire-themed anime suck..."

"Listen to her, Fox Boy!" Inner G suddenly called out as he looked over.

Gaara suddenly looked back at Inner G and blankly stared.

"You...always have to take her side, don't you?" Gaara pointed out.

"...Yeah...that's just the way Inner G rolls, man!" Inner G replied; smirking once again.

Gaara just blinked. And then he did that for...about ten minutes. Finally he stopped; and then he stared for a few seconds before going back to reading the Fruits Basket manga he was previously reading.

...Or well, he WOULD have been reading it; if Inner G wasn't being nosy and looking over at him. Gaara's eye twitched as he felt the curious gaze on the book. (Though...it really made no sense as to WHY he could feel someone's gaze on an OBJECT!)

"I see you're still reading that series..." Inner G commented as he smiled. "What pairings do you support? I personally think Tohru and Yuki would be EPIC together! They could even have some tasty Mountain Dew at their wedding!"

"...I don't really support much in this series. But...I guess I like the thought of Tohru and Kyo together; because Tohru's a pretty interesting girl...and Kyo has such a lame life..."

"You know, I heard a rumor once that those two get married! I wonder what happened to Yuki during that time..." Inner G mentioned. "Maybe...maybe there was a TRAGIC death?"

"Hopefully. Kyo hates his guts." Gaara mentioned.

Inner G smirked and gestured towards the manga. He then leaned over a little, and his cat-like eye pupils suddenly turned to narrow slits.

"Did 'ya know that I'm also a closet believer of Kyo secretly considering Yuki a friend?" Inner G whispered suddenly. "After all, he CAN'T despise 'em that much!"

"Um...that's a little too thought out." Gaara commented uncomfortably. "I don't think there's any depth in Kyo and Yuki's relationship."

"Oh come on, man! It's just like your...epically BIZARRE relationship with the Fox Boy over there!" Inner G pointed out. He felt pretty damn smart at that point; and it showed.

Gaara just blinked.

"...You actually have a point there..."

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**-Later At Noon-**

Temari smiled as she gazed at the amazing city. It was true, despite the many crowds (which was due to a festival the city held once a year), no streets for cars, tiny hotels, and expensive places...it was actually a pretty nice place.

And thinking about it, Temari was really glad that they all decided to come to the city; it was much better than East Ville. And the best part was: they haven't done too much damage to the hotel to get thrown out! Smirking, Temari thought that maybe they had a chance to enjoy the rest of the trip without chaos following every day!

...Somehow though, Temari kind if wished that it was just the three of them (and MAYBE Inner G) together. It wasn't like she didn't like being around the Haruna's...and Naruto. But she just felt like the trip would have been more family-like of it was just the three of them.

But Temari shook her head to clear those thoughts. Besides, they were helping a family and a idiot friend out! So she shouldn't think that they're all getting NOTHING in return...right?

"Oh...they think they're SO smart...completely dodging my wrath and all..."

Temari blinked and looked around as she heard that voice. It sounded girly...but was a little rough between the lines as well.

"(_Who said that? Was it..._)"

"AAAH! I CAN'T STAND THEM!"

Temari gasped and easily dodged a few swords that were seemingly thrown out of nowhere.

"...But I have to calm myself down. I will get them...for what they did to me!"

Temari glanced over at an alley and furrowed her eyebrows together as she saw a figure sitting against the wall. Temari quickly ran down the alley, and then found herself standing beside a girl that looked about sixteen.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Temari asked; kind of angry that she was randomly yelling and throwing weapons.

"And another thing...they were so-WAH!"

The girl sensed Temari's chakra and quickly jumped up. Now standing in the small ray of light, Temari could see her more easier: this girl had orange hair in a bun with a few strands falling around her face, her eyes were a really dark brown color, and she wore a Mist headband around her forehead. She was wearing a black jacket over a purple top and wore some jeans with sneakers. The headband though...that caught Temari's attention.

"Is that a Mist headband?"

The girl's eyes widened and then looked up at her forehead; she inwardly cursed herself for putting it back on and messing up her 'normal person' act.

"That's none of your business! YOU'RE wearing a Sand headband!" The girl pointed out. (Literally pointing.)

Temari's eyes traveled up to her forehead and a puzzled expression made it's way onto her face.

"So? That's where I'm from." Temari pointed out. "Now what are you doing in this alley? And WHY do you look so familiar to me?"

"Look, I have no time for you!" The Mist nin suddenly said (she was the same one who tried to kill the Haruna's). "I'm busy _PLOTTING_!"

Temari's eyes widened as the girl pressed her fingers together and disappeared as mist cloud suddenly filled the alley. Once it faded away, Temari didn't sense the girl anymore. And she blinked repeatedly before sighing in pity and walking back out of the alley; she was right about there still being mayhem following them everywhere.

"Well that was strange..." Temari commented to herself as she walked along a sidewalk; past some food stand. "I'd hate to be _stuck_ with that kunoichi. If she joined us, which I wouldn't be surprised if she did, I'd lose my mind!"

Temari continued to walk along the city. Suddenly, her comments hung in the air and her eyes widened as she slowly stopped walking; and images of Gaara and Inner G rapidly flashed through her mind.

"Stuck together...that's _it_!"

With a self-proclaimed 'brilliant' plan in mind, Temari turned around and started running to a stand she remembered passing by before she arrived at the alley. She panted and started sweating, but she didn't stop running; because this plan was PERFECT! ...Or well..._Temari_ thought so!

"(_I remember talking to Inner G last night...he was acting very different! I'm sure there's more to that inner that meets the eye! There's some...there's some deep feelings beneath that confident wall he puts up; I'm sure of it..._)"

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

Temari continued running; which earned her "WTH?" looks from crowds of people. And even a couple of boys that looked about...ten, exchanged blank looks as they watched her run like a madwoman.

But this plan was just so perfect to Temari! She had to run...to that stand! And when she noticed a certain cheap-looking stand made from nailed wood, with the blue banner that read_ 'Random Items: 7 bucks or maybe 45 bucks'_, she knew she was at the right place.

Panting and trying to restore her composure, she put on a smile and walked over. There at the stand was a thirteen year old boy and a nine year old boy. The older one had light blond hair with a baseball cap over it, brown eyes, and a scrawny body. He wore an old dark green t-shirt and black shorts. The nine year old boy had black hair and big brown...innocent looking eyes. He had a few freckles on his face. And was wearing a orange t-shirt and blue pants.

"Excuse me," Temari began as she walked over and got their attention. Both boys blinked and looked up at her. "What kind of stand do you two have going on here?"

"Hi! We're brothers...and our mom told us to get our lazy butts out of the house and sell some of the stuff we didn't need anymore!" The younger boy mentioned with a big smile on his face. Temari couldn't help but inwardly giggle at his cute little eyes.

"Uhhh...I didn't ask how this stand _came into existence_!" Temari blankly pointed out.

"Sorry...our visiting aunt told us to tell customers that; apparently, it makes people feel sorry for us. But I don't know why." The younger boy replied.

"Oh...I think I see why." Temari mumbled. She then glanced away and sighed. "Anyway...do you have anything like...rope or string...anything that could tie or stick _two people_ together?"

Both boys glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders. The younger one then tapped his fingers on the stand.

"You mean like..._handcuffs_ or something?" The older boy asked; his voice cracking a little.

Temari stared blankly and then rolled her eyes.

"...Yes."

"We don't have any. Our dad used to, but then mom told him to throw them out and stop using them to cuff the married couple next door, who are always arguing loudly, together so they'll settle their problems and shut up..." The older boy replied bluntly.

"Do you have something similar though?" Temari desperately asked. "I NEED these two people stuck together for a little while! They need to settle their differences...and one of them needs to learn to live with the other, while the other needs to come out and admit the stuff they're hiding to the other!"

"...Sounds like a couple of lesbian friends." The older boy commented; her then noticed Temari and his brother heard him and were staring blankly at him, so he coughed.

"No...it's just my youngest brother and a..._friend_ of his..." Temari explained.

"Well...we _do_ have something that might work." The younger boy spoke up as he got down and pulled up a small box. "Try a _Chinese finger trap_ on 'em!"

Temari's face brightened up, and the older boy smirked because he knew that they were FINALLY going to get a deal after sitting there for five hours.

"That's _PERFECT_!" Temari blurted out. "Now...are you sure that they're strong enough so...oh...let's say a..._ninja_ couldn't break it off? Or some...really powerful sand?"

"Yup. Believe me, I tested it on our mom and grandmother, who can't stand each other, and they're very strong...and should hold these two!"

"Good."

"But...I have a question." The older boy spoke up as a look of confusion crossed over his face. "...WHY are you wearing a black kimono-thing in this heat?"

Temari just stared at the older boy blankly and slowly furrowed her eyebrows together. In the end...she never did reply and gave the younger boy twenty bucks for one blue Chinese finger trap. Thanking the two boys for their time, Temari took the 'toy' and walked off to her next destination: an outdoor talent show she passed by earlier.

The entire time she walked though, Temari couldn't help but smirk evilly as she carried the 'toy'. And one thing was for sure: _Gaara_ and _Inner G_ would settle their differences and live with each other. She just had to plan everything out good so she could get their fingers inside the Chinese finger trap. But it would actually be worth it in the end...

**Continued.**

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**Now Temari's got a plan about to unfold. ;) But...will her plan actually work out? Will she be able to get those two stuck together with this Chinese finger trap? You'll just have to see. ;P**

**The part with the Chinese finger trap...that's based on something that actually happened to me and my little brother over the weekend. -.- Ugh...we were stuck together for probably 2-3 HOURS! That's why I didn't get to write as much over the weekend as I wanted to. T.T**

**...Anyway, Inner G really does have some hidden thoughts and feelings...as well as a little angst between the lines. I can't say much right now though. That will all be explained SOON. :|**

**Anyway...hope the chapter was fine. Probably a little strange, but that's just the way this itself is: strange and filled with chaos! ^^ I don't know when the next update will be...but hopefully soon. I have a few other things to update though... … …**

_**Read and Review. ^^**_


	32. Sucess: Gaara and Inner G's Predicament

**Author's Note: Okay...this is a little late update. D: I was a little busy...as usual.**

**But the good thing is, I got the chapter written despite that! *Smiles* This chapter might be a little strange and kind of crazy; but just try to bear with it. ;P Because I'm sure that it'll be worth it in the end.**

**I have a few plans for upcoming events to happen to the siblings and they're..."friends". Some of the stuff is foreshadowed in this chapter; though it might not be TOO noticeable! If you readers can actually spot the moments where future events are foreshadowed, and piece together what will happen... … …I would be both impressed and freaked out! *Winks and then shudders* But you'd have to be "psychic" or something if you could actually see through it. :|**

**I think I'll shut up now and allow you to read the chapter. Wouldn't that be great? Yeah...I just can't shut up for some reason! O.O;**

**I'm going to say ONE more (random) thing: ...ORANGE! *Puts tape over my mouth and then hides behind a nearby rock while threateningly holding Kankuro's puppet, Karasu* And don't freak out over the possible OOC moments!**

_**Disclaimer:*Sighs* I don't own the series, Naruto, and I am a mere fan.**_

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:**

**Chapter Thirty**

_**;;**_

"Well...that was a nice talent show. But now I have to get to the hotel and put my plan into action!"

Temari laughed evilly to herself as she walked along the busy streets of North City. She had everything planned out perfectly. And occasionally touching the blue Chinese finger trap in her hand, she just knew that nothing could go wrong!

...Unless of course, Kankuro or Naruto got involved. Then everything would go downhill.

Temari knew she had to be optimistic about the plan though. Not FAKE optimism like Yumi, but the real thing! It was all just a matter of perfect planning and being positive that it would work out. The wind mistress had a pretty good idea that she was doing the right thing: because she needed Gaara to just accept Inner G and move on, and Inner G needed to realize that he's not the most liked person in the world...and he needs to try and be a little less annoying.

Thinking about it, Temari realized that nobody still knew much about Inner G. They just only knew of him from what Gaara, Yumi, and Naruto explained. So there's got to be some things that she needs to know, RIGHT? Well...Temari thinks so!

And she believes that Gaara really doesn't know much about Inner G either...

"Once I get them together, they will be forced to settle their differences and maybe get on friendlier terms; though I'm sure that Inner Gaara wants to be accepted by Gaara...it's obvious." Temari mumbled aloud to herself. "Ugh...this is just so damn COMPLICATED!"

Absentmindedly bringing her arm up, Temari glanced at the dark purple watch, that she never knew she owned, on her wrist. The time was 5:39. So her plan was perfectly falling into place: because she wasted enough time!

It was VERY complicated, but Temari had to waste a lot of time in order for her to put her "plan" into action! Looking up at the sky, her lips twitched into a smirk because she noted that clouds were starting to build up and the area was much more warmer than before. It was about to rain. Hard. Like thunderstorm!

She had seen the weather that morning on the hotel room's TV. So she knew that a surprise thunderstorm would start up. ...And this storm would really help with her plan!

"It's almost time for me to put my plan into action! I better get back to the hotel fast!"

Temari pulled out her fan and created a forceful whirlwind; it wasn't destructive like normal, it was just enough for her to be able to ride her fan away.

And she did just that. She jumped atop the fan and flew back to the hotel. ...But she earned a LOT of strange looks from all the witnesses below; they gave her the title of North City's Freak.

...Mayhem once again was beginning to start up after that. And Temari, plus all the other residents of North City, knew it.

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**-At The Hotel-**

Exiting the hotel's ordinary elevator, Temari found herself face-to-face with Naruto, who was trying to enter the elevator.

"AH!"

A loud crash was heard, followed by a screech and some really pathetic groaning. This all resulted in both shinobi on the floor; Naruto was tangled up in a crazy position as he tried to get up off Temari's back. Temari herself, was lying on her stomach under Naruto and scowling.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Temari hissed as she crawled out from under him and sat on her knees on the floor. "Wait a few minutes before entering an elevator! Have some common sense!"

Naruto just rolled his eyes and got up. He sat on his knees and scoffed; making eye contact with the annoyed Sand kunoichi.

"Please Temari, common sense isn't really my thing! I think it's very obvious..."

Temari blinked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Actually, that is true..."

Both got up and sighed. Temari coughed to clear the awkward silence as Naruto'd gaze repeatedly flicked to various objects nearby and the floor and ceiling.

"Where were you going anyway?" Temari asked as she (hesitantly) made eye contact with Naruto.

"Oh, Kankuro ordered me to run by the store and get some kind of medicine. Gaara accidentally ate some _cinnamon-y _dessert that Inner G ordered from that 'room service' stuff. He also told me to pick up some bread and wood while I was at it; and I'm also going to pick up some instant ramen as well!" Naruto explained while Temari blankly stared.

"...That was the most run-together explanation I've ever heard." Temari commented. She then sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is Gaara alright?"

"Well...um...I think." Temari's eyes widened when she heard that. "...That's what Yumi says. But I bet he'll be alright! By the way, Yumi's parents are out at some outdoor concert; incase you were wondering!"

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go in there and check to see if he's okay."

Temari sighed; realizing that there was an interruption in her plan. Now she would have to wait and THEN put the plan into action, though it would be difficult.

However, her plan would still HAVE to work! It was perfect and there was no flaws between the lines! Even if something crazy, like ol' _Salamander _coming back for a final _showdown_ happened, her plan would still work!

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**-Meanwhile-**

Somewhere in one North City's run-down, suspicious, dark back streets, there was a lone small building in a secluded area. The building itself only had two floors and had chipping paint and tiles on the outside. Barbwire surrounded the windows, and a huge electric fence surrounded the place. It actually resembled that of a military base from a distance.

Though it seemed like there wouldn't be any people in there, footsteps from boots scraped over old metal steps. As the person walked up to the empty second floor, he/she(?) reached up to a string hanging off a light bulb and pulled it; turning it on and having the light reflect through the window with barbwire covering it.

"Finally. Work hours are over."

This voice, a female's, sighed tiredly after that.

The woman scanned the room she was in. The room was very small and the walls were just metal that was painted black; the paint was chipping off. The floor was metal, but had a large gray rug over it. Several boxes and a bench surrounded her, and a painting of a setting sun over a hill was the only decent looking thing in there.

"I swear, my customers are so gullible! But hey, at least they haven't caught on to my secret motives yet. And I DID get a little entertainment from yesterday..."

The woman smirked and then stripped off the outfit she was wearing. She reached into a nearby closet and then put on some different clothes; a ripped black shirt, black pants, and gray boots. She flicked her long chestnut colored hair off her shoulders and then plopped down in a nearby steel chair.

"Oh, you're back from 'work'."

The chestnut-haired woman looked up at a man that was walking up the long trail of old steps. He was dressed in clothing similar to hers; but he was also wearing a mask over his lower mouth; giving him a shady look.

"Yeah, I'm back. My partner is in the kitchen getting some coffee for me." The woman replied.

"Good."

The woman rolled her eyes and got out of the chair. She brushed her hair back off her shoulders and glanced over at the staircase again; two other guys who were carrying something loudly walked up the stairs.

"Since you're back," The masked man mentioned; running his hands through his dark brown hair. "We can get started with the process..."

"I don't appreciate all that crap about me having to do the small work, you know." The woman spoke up as she crossed her arms and scowled.

"Just shut up already! Let's just do this!" A guy with brown/red hair shouted as he placed an item wrapped in a sheet on a table. He was also dressed in a similar outfit like the others. "The sooner the better you revive this thing! It could be a powerful weapon for us."

"Whatever." The woman mumbled; walking over to the item and roughly removing the sheet and placing both hands over the wooden object.

"Perhaps it would be better to just hurry. After all...everything's perfectly coming together." Another guy said with a smooth and soft voice. He was dressed exactly the others, but briefly ran his fingers through his hair; revealing long raven locks of hair under a suspicious headband.

The two other guys and the woman all nodded. They then surrounded the wooden object and a light suddenly started glittering from the woman's hands as she smirked.

"...I sense a lot of evil in this thing. And a whole lot of _hatred_."

The man with the raven hair suddenly had a thoughtful expression and quickly smirked before anybody else could see.

"Well at least it doesn't _lack_ the hatred it needs..."

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**-Back At The Hotel; Where Things Were Actually Making Sense-**

Temari sighed and walked over to their hotel room. She gently put her finger on the doorknob before she heard Naruto sigh.

"I wouldn't go in there...it's not really a pretty sight." Naruto mentioned knowingly. He then walked off while muttering something that was hardly audible.

Temari stared...for several seconds after Naruto took the elevator back down. She shook her head and then silently leaned her head to the door; where her ear was pressed against it.

"Listen man, I would be EXTREMELY embarrassed if I was in your situation."

"..."  
"And I'd probably never get over it..."

"..."

"AND, I would lament to your totally hot girlfriend over how I never got to drink any Mountain Dew in my life-"

"INNER G! HOW THE HECK IS THIS HELPING GAARA, _ANY_?"

"...I don't know."

"SO SHUT UP! ...Gaara, Naruto WILL be back soon! We. Just. Have. to. Remain. Optimistic."

"Yumi, you aren't that optimistic."

"...Ugh...tell me something I don't know, Gaara."

"CAN WE ALL JUST GET BACK TO THE SUBJECT? ...I have no wood left to improve my puppets."

"SHUT UP, KANKURO!"

Temari vacantly stared as she listened in to all that dialogue coming from the hotel room. Shuddering when she heard a snapping noise, she backed away from the door to take in reality.

So at that moment, her plan was falling apart. Gaara and Inner G needed to be in normal status for her plan of trapping them together with the Chinese finger trap to work. Then, they would have to work _together_ to get free; and hopefully settle their differences and finally gave everybody some PEACE! ...But this all wouldn't work at the moment; not with Gaara in a...terrible state from accidentally eating that cinnamon-y dessert. Inner G really should have known better; that was what Temari thought as she leaned against a nearby wall and folded her arms. But then again, Inner G probably doesn't know much.

...Or does he?

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**-Much Later When Everything Calmed Down At The Hotel-**

"See, it's all over! I knew we should have just remained optimistic!"

Yumi smirked as she let herself get caught up in triumph. Then she gasped when she realized that something "dramatic" was happening. She quickly dashed over to Gaara's side in a frantic state and a look of extreme concern was evident on her face.

"Now, are you okay? Did that stuff work? How many fingers am I holding up? Why are you not responding? Did I say something wrong? Gaara, are you safe? Why the heck is Naruto staring blankly at me? Are you being optimistic like ME? Blah...blah blah blah..."

"Yumi, I'm fine."

"YAY~!"

Yumi totally got lost in the moment and her eyes turned starry as she hugged his neck. Gaara was starting to get a little suffocated by her hug, but decided to just let her have her moment. Besides, she was too happy to even pay attention to anything surrounding her at the moment anyway.

"Break it up, Yumi!" Naruto whined as he walked over and pretty much grabbed her hair violently to pull her away. "Give him a little SPACE; because he could have been killed by eating that...delicious...cinnamon-y dessert!"

Yumi grunted and fell to the floor. Gaara watched blankly as Naruto smiled, then frowned, them his eyes widened, then he paled, then he grabbed his shoulders and started acting hysteric.

"WTF ARE YOU DOING? WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING, MAN? SAY SOMETHING! I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK HERE!" Naruto yelled hysterically.

"(_Why is everybody so dramatic all of a sudden?_)" Gaara thought as he blankly watched Naruto act insane.

All Gaara knew about what just happened, was that one of them (Inner G) ordered a cinnamon-y dessert. And nobody TOLD him that it had cinnamon in it; so then a really sickening break out occurred...this happened...that happened...then Naruto went to the store and came back with a loaf of bread, wood (Gaara didn't even want to know what the hell Naruto needed wood for), and some kind of medicine that treated things...

The rest was kind of a blur until after an hour; when the medicine FINALLY cleared away everything. It probably would have happened sooner, but Kankuro declared that they all wait before using it; causing Yumi to slap him and yell about something that really had NOTHING to do with the current situation.

Just as Yumi pulled Naruto away from Gaara, Temari nonchalantly entered the hotel, secretly smirking as she touched the conspicuous object in her right fist.

"Oh, what happened in here?" Temari asked as she faked shock and stared at the scene. (Because she already was listening to everything from outside the door.)

"Uh...you probably don't want to know." Inner G commented as his gaze nervously flicked to the floor. "It wasn't awesome. I can tell 'ya that!"

"Oh...I can imagine." Temari mumbled as she sighed.

Everyone kind of stood around awkwardly after that. Temari looked over at Kankuro, Inner G, Naruto, and Yumi. She made some kind of gesture with her fingers and mouthed the words: "go out on the balcony; and don't question why."

They all exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders. Even though they didn't know why Temari wanted them to step outside in the rain...at night, they didn't feel like arguing or questioning. They were much too exhausted already anyway.

Gaara and Temari both watched them leave. And once they all were out on the balcony, Gaara was about to ask a question but stopped; resulting in a pregnant pause overcoming them.

Quickly looking over at the doors that led to the balcony, Temari's eyes twinkled with mischief as she noticed it was raining. ...The time was right for her plan to fall into place.

"Hey Gaara," Temari spoke up; placing both arms behind her back as she hid the blue Chinese finger trap. "Do you...er...do you...know what day of the week it is today?"

Gaara just blinked, for what seemed like eternity to Temari. He glanced down at a watch that randomly appeared on his wrist; the forth wall was then broken because the youngest sibling of the three started wondering why the crackfics they always stumbled into were so strange.

Though he didn't tell her the day of the week, he just looked at his 'watch' in obvious boredom, Temari still had the perfect chance to stick his finger in the Chinese finger trap! So she quickly made her long-awaited move and slipped his right index finger into the trap; just as a small wave of sand came from 'nowhere' and wrapped around her waist...which pushed her back. Making eye contact with Gaara, Temari's eyes once again twinkled with mischief.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked her as he blankly stared at her. "I don't-"

"Guys, you can come back in now! You too _Inner Gaara~_!" Temari called out; the last part she called in a forced suggestive tone.

"I'm already here!"

Temari yelped and stumbled back as she noticed that Inner G was already standing by her side, drenched from being out in the rain.

"HOW did you get there so fast?" Temari gasped out as she shot Inner G a questioning look.

"Because I can't ignore you!"

Gaara just rolled his eyes as Inner G blushed vividly and Temari stared blankly.

"Aw man, I'm DRENCHED!"

"So are we!"

The three looked over and noticed Naruto, Kankuro, and Yumi walk back into the hotel room. All three were drenched and looking very pissed off at Temari.

"I hope you had a good reason for sending us out there!" Kankuro hissed as he glared at Temari.

"Kankuro, just shut the hell up for once! Like I keep telling you, NOBODY cares about what happens to you!" Temari snapped as she hot a glare in Kankuro's direction.

Kankuro just rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch and plopped down it; he then started trying to wring out his newly-sewed-back hat.

Naruto and Yumi blankly stared at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Realizing that they had nothing better to do with their lives, Yumi started wringing out her hair and Naruto took his shirt off and started wring it out with an expression that pretty much screamed: "This is an everyday occurrence for me; don't mind me, I'm just thinking out loud."

This entire time, Temari realized that time was wasting. The sooner she stuck Gaara and Inner G together, the better! So she turned to look at Inner G and shot him a suggestive smile as her eyes literally twinkled with mischief again.

"Can you stick your index finger in this thing?" Temari asked as she gestured to the Chinese finger trap. "I really would _appreciate_ it."

"Really? I'M ON IT!"

Inner G quickly did what Temari wanted him to do; he lowered his left hand and stuck his index finger into the Chinese finger trap. Temari smirked in triumph and released the edge of the 'toy'; her work was done and Gaara and Inner stared in shock as the Chinese finger trap got tighter and trapped their left index fingers.

Now, Gaara would have quickly done something to stop that from happening; but he was too shocked to think of something like that. So he just blinked repeatedly and then stared at Inner G.

"What...what just happened?" Gaara asked in shock.

"I stuck you two together! Don't even think of trying to break free; these two little boys mentioned that this certain Chinese finger trap is stronger than the average!" Temari mentioned as she smirked.

Naruto and Yumi's eyes widened. They looked at each other in horror and Naruto was the first to react: by falling to the floor...resembling that of a scene in a anime with a lot of random comedy.

"This is horrible! Gaara hates that Mountain Dew-addicted lunatic!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up and pointed. "I can't stand him either! LOOK at those icy eyes, the red hair, the panda eyes, the-"

"Naruto, WHICH one are you talking about?" Yumi exclaimed as she turned to look at him with her hands on her hips.

"...Um...Inner G." Naruto mumbled; a sweatdrop suddenly forming on his head as he noticed Gaara's blank stare on him.

Yumi just rolled her eyes and proceeded to bang her head against a nearby dinner plate.

"Man, your hot sis just got us! What are we going to do?" Inner G asked desperately as he tried to pull his finger out of the trap; it just tightened and Gaara and Inner both closed their eyes...in annoyance rather than pain.

"I guess-"

"Oh, I will tell you both what to do." Temari interrupted suddenly. She grabbed Inner G by the collar of his shirt and grabbed Gaara's right arm. "...Come with me..."

"Uh...normally I wouldn't hesitate..." Temari rolled her eyes as she dragged the two along and heard Inner G mumble that. "...But I have a feeling that whatever is about to happen, WON'T be epic..."

Kankuro just yawned and totally ignored everything that was going on around him. Because when he looked up, he knew hee shouldn't get involved. Naruto and Yumi were conversing frantically, and Temari was dragging Inner G and his little brother (who's left index fingers were both in a Chinese finger trap) to the hotel's door.

...The puppet 'master' knew from experience that you shouldn't get involved when you see some totally crazy things like that. So he just tuned out to it ALL and started reading Temari's diary that he was hiding in a random pocket of his black outfit that he never knew existed before.

"What are you doing? You're insane here!" Inner G shouted as Temari dragged him along. He suddenly laughed nervously and his cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he mumbled: "Not like...I don't mind or anything!"

There must have been one heck of a DISTANCE to the hotel room's door. Because, for some stupid reason, it took Temari ten minutes to get to the door. And the sad thing was: they were only about eleven feet from it! Finally arriving at the door, Temari threw Inner G and Gaara out and wiped her hands as they struggled to get off the floor.

"Temari, what did you do to them?" Yumi asked as she walked up Temari curiously. "YOU BETTER NOT BE PLANNING TO DO SOMETHING BAD TO GAARA, BECAUSE I'LL KICK YOUR ASS OUT OF NORTH CITY IF YOU HARM-"

"Yumi!"

Yumi sighed and crossed her arms. She shot Temari a glare but then her face softened as she noticed Gaara standing there...trapped with Inner G...with a shocked look in his eyes...

"Look, you two need to get along better. I don't know all the details...but I'm sure that somewhere; you two have a bond."

"_Yes...we have a bond; and Kankuro just had sex with a really beautiful girl..._" Gaara thought; the words pretty much dripping with sarcasm as they floated through his mind.

What he didn't know, however, was that Inner G had strange abilities; one of them included being able to listen to Gaara's thoughts. Just like when he was inside his mind. The downside was, since he was _Gaara's_ inner, Gaara was the only person the "mind reading" (it's a little bit more complicated than just mind-reading) abilities would work on. And Inner G didn't actually have any control over the "mind reading" ability; it was an automatic thing that he couldn't control.

...And hearing what Gaara just thought, nearly made Inner G want to snicker and groan at the same time. Too bad that wasn't possible though...

"...I really do hate to do this to you Gaara, but until you both settle things, you can't come back to the hotel!"

Yumi gasped, Naruto (who had heard everything) gasped, Kankuro heard everything and gasped way too dramatically; earning him strange looks from Naruto, Gaara's eyes widened, and Inner G wore a surprised expression. Between all this, Temari just frowned and sighed deeply.

"Wait...you can't..." Gaara paused to pull on the Chinese finger trap; using much strength. But it just tightened more and it caused both to close their eyes in pain. "You can't throw us out like this. It's everybody's hotel room; when was it automatically-"

"I'm sorry. But that's the way it has to be. Don't come back UNTIL you both can get along!"

"Temari!" Naruto gasped out. He then clenched his hands into fists and looked hesitant to punch something. He sighed and looked back over at Gaara and Inner G. "Gaara, I KNOW you can survive! And Inner G...don't talk about Temari, Mountain Dew, or music..."

Temari rolled her eyes, pushed Naruto and Yumi back, then slammed the door shut. A clicking sound was then heard afterward and Gaara assumed she locked the door from the inside.

"_This horrible. It's almost like...Shukaku all over again._" Gaara thought as he took a quick glance at the Chinese finger trap still there...as tight as ever.

"Oh, there you go comparing meh to that freaky raccoon again!" Inner G shouted randomly; trying to pull his finger out of the trap...but it just tightened MUCH more.

"You're just as bad as him." Gaara pointed out as he turned around to look at him.

Inner G briefly looked offended but shrugged it off. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Whatever. So what are we supposed to do now, man? We got thrown out by your gorgeous sis, and now we're trapped together by this epically FREAKY CHINESE FINGER TRAP!"

Gaara shook his head and thought for a minute.

"I would try and break this thing off with my sand. But...that's impossible; because my gourd is in the hotel room by the couch; and we can't get it." Gaara mentioned; mainly talking to himself(?).

Inner G sighed and looked at a random watch that appeared on his wrist randomly. According to that, it was 6:34 at night. It was kind of late...and there was no way they could get some shelter in another hotel room; because they barely know anyone else that's staying there.

It was a pretty sticky situation. And as they both struggled to pull on that damned finger trap, they realized something important: teamwork was needed.

...Too bad Gaara couldn't work well with Inner G; since it was impossible for him to even listen to his crazy suggestions and sentences.

How could they get out of this one? That was the question...

**Continued.**

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**...Okay...this chapter probably wasn't the best. -.- But at least we're getting somewhere. :) Teamwork is needed for the current situation, but Gaara doesn't seem to be able to accept that. WILL they survive being trapped together and locked out of the hotel like that? Well, only I know for the moment. ;P**

**If you're wondering why Mr. and Mrs. Haruna are absent from the chapter, they went to an outdoor concert in the city; but...something came up. ;) What happened with them will be mentioned in the next chapter as well. I just felt the need to say that. ^^";**

**I'm not sure when the next update will be...because I'm very busy. And a lot of my other stories have slow updates as well. But maybe soon...maybe soon...**

**Read and review; it's appreciated! *Insert a smile right here***


	33. A Rough Situation Part 1

_**Author's Note: Okay...I know it's another late update. -.- You wouldn't want to be me right now; I'm SO busy! I wanted to write the next chapter on the 17th (the day after I posted the previous), life interfered once again. Though. T.T**_

_**Anyway, at least I got to write it by this time! And on a random note: I LOVE writing Inner G's parts! He's a fun character; and I enjoy coming up with his (usually) random dialogue! =) … ...Wow...that had nothing to do with what I was just saying. :(**_

_***Ditches the awkwardness* Now, I hope this chapter is fine. I also hope the chapter title is fitting! And we have yet ANOTHER appearance of the Sato siblings, Hiroshi and Hisako! Along with a look at how things are going for Matsuri and everyone else in the Sand of course in the NEXT part!...**_

_**I really should stop talking now, but I want to mention that the inspiration for this chapter...was from checking out some really funny Naruto comics on the internet! XD Even though they weren't even ABOUT the Sand Sibs at all! Wait...four did have Gaara, one had Temari, and I saw nothing of Kankuro...**_

_**Anyway, onto the chapter now! *Clasps Karasu's arm over my mouth and gets a strange look from Kankuro in the process***_

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:

Chapter Thirty-One

**;**

**;**

**;**

Naruto knew that something was wrong. He wasn't really one to pay close attention to surroundings and notice obvious things much; but he did know that something wasn't right as he watched Temari wipe her hands and sit down on the couch to watch the TV.

"_I wonder what Temari was planning on doing to Gaara and Inner G...I noticed a finger trap-thing, and then Yumi prostesting. Before the door was slammed shut!_"

A worried look crossed over Naruto's face as he wondered what could possibly happen to Gaara and his freaky Mountain Dew-addict of an inner...anything could wrong; and he didn't like that one bit!

Meanwhile, Kankuro seemed to be calm about everything and was sitting on sleeping bag on the floor (Naruto didn't even realize he owned one) and reading some shojo-ai manga. Yumi on the other hand, she was pacing and ranting under her breath. The ONLY things Naruto heard were the words 'Gaara', 'life', 'whip', and 'fool'.

...But Naruto really was worried about Gaara, and even Inner G a LITTLE bit. So he walked over to behind the couch and tapped Temari's shoulder, which caused her to sigh and look up at him.

"Temari, you really shouldn't have kicked Gaara and Inner G out after trapping them together like that..." Naruto mentioned. "Mayhem will unfold after this! And I do NOT want anymore mayhem to be cast upon me again!"

"Gaara and that weird inner will be FINE." Temari assured as she waved her hand in a dismissive way. "Gaara: he's strong and smart. Inner Gaara: weird but creative."

"Sis is right..."

Naruto and Temari exchanged blank looks and then glanced over at Kankuro, who was grinning.

"Those two are a pretty mean combination together; they can escape that **EFFING ANNOYING TRAP FROM HELL** if they realize how well they could work together!"

"Kankuro, where did you come up with that logic?" Yumi deadpanned as she looked over at Kankuro and rolled her eyes.

Kankuro scowled and then rolled his eyes as well.

"I do have pretty good logic sometimes, y'know..." Kankuro pointed out matter-of-factly.

Yumi just sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah...that's coming from the guy who got PWNED by his own puppet, and spends his valuable Friday night reading SHOJO-AI MANGA!" Yumi exclaimed as she indignantly pointed at the mentioned manga in Kankuro's hands.

"...That's a fail." Naruto mumbled before a sweatdrop appeared on his head. He was suddenly ashamed about having to travel around with the freaks. "Anyway, I think we need to free Gaara and Inner G."

"I second that one!" Yumi spoke up.

"They are doing FINE! Just let them work out their problems!" Temari snapped before hitting a freaking out Naruto in the back of his head with her fan.

"**AUGH! STOP HURTING ME! SAVE THE ABUSE FOR KANKURO; HE DESERVES IT!**"

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**-With Gaara and Inner G-**

"WHERE are you dragging meh, man?"

"Just be quiet."

"I can't be quiet! I have SO many interesting things to tell you!"

"Nothing you say will ever interest me."

"Oh yeah? Well did 'ya know that I've been reincarnated 100,000 times?"

"..."

"Well...?"

"..."

"I'm awesome, right?"

"..."

"...Uh..."

"..."

"... … ...STOP STARING INTO MEH FREAKING SOUL, MAN!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and tugged on the trap helplessly before giving up and continuing to drag his weird inner to the elevator. He knew that if Temari kicked them out; he couldn't get Naruto, Yumi, or Kankuro's help. So he would have to try and get help from other people: Hiroshi and Hisako! They WERE his 'new friends' after all, right?

"Being stuck together isn't all that bad!" Inner G commented as he tried to resist being dragged along. "This is EPIC; just like Mountain Dew! And that reminds me...I'll need some rockin' Mountain Dew when this is all over...and some awesome rock 'n' roll music! OH! Nothing would be better than chugging down some awesome Mountain Dew while headbanging..."

Suicide was really starting look tempting to Gaara at that point. But he tried to resist that _easy_ way out from his Inner's crazy rambling as he dragged him through the hotel to get to the elevator.

"You should seriously use some rockin' hair gel, man. And maybe...OH! You should so get a epic leather jacket! Temari's so sexy...if I can't ever get to kiss her; can you at least do it? I would KILL for a grilled chicken sandwich with extra mustard right now! Have you ever gotten drunk? Let meh tell 'ya...it is so FUN for the most part...until you wake up in an alley and learn your girlfriend's college boyfriend totally owned you after a failed rape...hey, have you ever watched Bleach? That Orihime is almost as attractive as your hot sis! Have you ever seen that movie Iron Man? It sucks! I remember..."

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**-Meanwhile-**

Hisako Sato yawned lazily and leaned back in the hotel room's recliner. She then brought out a random yaoi manga and started smiling like a perverted fangirl as she eagerly read it.

"_Life so rocks right now..._"

Hisako would have turned the page, but she flinched when she heard the sound of the door to the hotel room open. She briefly started freaking out and quickly stuffed her manga into the seat before grabbing the television remote and turning on the tv to Food Network; all just before her older brother (by a year) entered the room while looking very pissed off.

"Ah...I love the way they blend those spices-oh, hey Onii-San!" Hisako greeted while smiling almost innocently and waving to him.

"I am so PISSED OFF right now!" Hiroshi randomly announced.

Hisako did the one thing ANY human being would have done after hearing a totally random outburst like that: she _blinked_.

"WHAT? I WASN'T SECRETLY READING SOME REALLY HOT YAOI! I WASN'T! I _**SWEAR**_**!**" Hisako cried out indignantly as she cried anime tears. "I DIDN'T GO BACK ON WHERE WE STAND ON GAY ANIME CHARACTERS, _**REALLY!**_"

As Hiroshi violently slammed the door after looking freaked out by his weird sister's strange outburst, he rose an eyebrow and turned around before sighing.

"I...I wasn't talking about that."

A sweatdrop formed on Hisako's head. She stared wide-eyed before several seconds and slumped down in her seat.

"Uhhh...forget what I said." Hisako mumbled. "What were YOU talking about?"

Hiroshi sighed and then violently opened a water bottle; which nearly broke in half from the pressure.

"Some girl with orange hair and a kunai knife in her hand nearly killed me! She accidentally bumped into me as she was running like a madwoman through the hallway, and the knife barely missed my throat! I swear, the owner REALLY needs to get some security cameras for something; because the craziest people flock to this hotel!"

Hisako couldn't BELIEVE what her brother just said. Realizing that what he just said didn't make up for the fact that she embarrassed herself, she took grabbed her yaoi manga and threw at him; but he dodged and stared at her in shock.

"...You owe me some dignity back." Hisako muttered while her face was mixed with a look of anger and sadness. Poor Hiroshi just stared with a "WTH?" expression the entire time.

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**-Back With Gaara and Inner G-**

Gaara and Inner G had made it to the elevator. And the former was really amazed that he was even still alive from all the annoying talking. The fact that Inner G could go on...and on...and on...and ON really was stunning; but Gaara was a little impressed by how he never seemed to run out of things to say.

It was as if Inner G was barely human; and didn't actually need to rest as much.

Now inside the elevator, Gaara and Inner G noticed that they weren't the only people in there. There were at least three other people; the girl with platinum blond hair who Kankuro encountered, an old man who was talking and cussing out someone on the phone, and a young boy of about eleven years; he was playing a one-sided game of 'I Spy' with himself...and it was kind of freaking Gaara out a little.

"...Hey! Are you guys hear to join the PARTY~? The platinum blond-haired girl asked sarcastically as she stared at the two. "I am SO thrilled~."

Gaara blinked and pulled a struggling Inner G into the elevator with him.

"Why do you talk like that?"

The girl blinked and looked bewildered all of a sudden. She pulled her sleeves of her light green long-sleeved shirt down and then crossed her arms.

"Talk like what~?"

"...The way you're talking right now."

"I don't see what you mean~!"

"Why do you-oh forget it..."

Gaara just sighed and stood by the girl and the furious old man, who seemed to not care about the fact that his cussing was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Let's just get OUT of here already! I hate this elevator; it's so slow and pathetic!" The young boy exclaimed in agony and walked over to the ruby red button.

"Hey, don't touch buttons randomly, kid~!" The girl warned as she extended her arm. "You're young and naïve; you could press the wrong thing~!"

The kid seemed offended by that and rolled his eyes as he stuck his tongue out at the girl.

"Please, I know a LOT more than you could ever hope to learn!"

"That's what I said...until I discovered that Mountain Dew doesn't cure cancer..." Inner G mumbled before looking crestfallen.

Gaara, the girl, and the boy all exchanged blank looks before sighing.

"Who the hell told you that Mountain Dew cured CANCER, dumbass?" The old man asked curiously; still holding the cellphone to his ear.

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?**" A really loud and old woman-ish sounding voice thundered. "**NOBODY TOLD ME MOUNTAIN DEW CURED CANCER! I WISH IT DID THOUGH; I HATE HAVING CANCER! AND THAT REMINDS ME...PICK ME UP ANOTHER WIG!**"

Gaara and Inner G's eyes widened from all the yelling, the girl paled and stumbled around into the young boy, and the boy had his hands clasped over his ears to drown out the yelling that was echoing in the elevator.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, WOMAN! AND FYI: I HOPE YOU DIE BEFORE I GET BACK TO THE HOTEL ROOM!" The old man yelled before violently closing his cell phone and stuffing it into his coat pocket.

"...Awkward~." The girl muttered under her breath as she helped Inner G; had had fallen and almost took Gaara with him, up.

"I can't take being in here with you freaks!" Everyone glared at the little boy at the last part. "I just want to get back to my hotel room and show my over-protective parents I'm back from the library; so they won't have a panic attack or anything! I am pressing the button..."

With that said, the boy reached up and pressed a floor number, then pressed the _attractive red button_.

"Wait! You're taking us to your floor, aren't you?" Inner G snapped. The kid smirked and nodded when he said that; causing the inner to gasp and then start freaking out. "YOU BRAT! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I'M STUCK HERE WITH MEH MAN, BUT _NOW_ I'M GETTING OUTSMARTED MY SOME DAMN-"

"Just calm down. You're making it worse. That kid will just _own you_ again..." Gaara mentioned as he sighed.

The old man and the girl exchanged looks and then sighed. The old man then face-palmed while questioning his entire life, and the platinum blond-haired girl just reached into her purse and pulled out a crossword puzzle book.

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**-In The Hotel Room-**

As Yumi continued to pace back and forth in the hotel room, she worried about how Gaara was. After all, he didn't like Inner G...and nobody else really did much. But still, he would HAVE to be okay, right? It wasn't like he didn't know how to survive or anything.

Naruto however, was becoming insane from watching Yumi pace back and forth. He decided that enough was _enough_, and randomly threw Kankuro's hat (that had strangely been through a LOT over the trip) and it hit the back of her head before falling back onto Kankuro's head.

"Stop randomly throwing things, Naruto. I HATE that..." Yumi mumbled as she turned her head and glared at Naruto while he rolled his eyes.

"I had to do something!" Naruto protested while he narrowed his eyes. "While Temari is distracted by Blood+, we can escape the hotel room and go help Gaara."

Yumi blinked and crossed her arms.

"Naruto, that's a great plan. But she's going to catch us; and then Gaara and Inner G will be out of luck!"

"The awesomeness of Blood+ will keep her distracted, Yumi!" Naruto mentioned as he walked over to the doors that led to the balcony. "Now hurry! Hurry before it goes to a commercial break!"

With that said, Naruto quickly opened the doors that led to the balcony. And he didn't seem to realize that he was being stupid for not taking along an umbrella or something. Yumi sighed at that and glanced over at Kankuro and Temari; Kankuro seemed to be absorbed into the Hershey's Kiss chocolates he was stuffing his face with, and Temari was too engrossed in her anime to notice her surroundings at the moment. Maybe this WAS a good moment to escape the hotel room! Because Temari had forgotten to lock the doors that led to the balcony! Yumi smirked and quickly ran over to the doors and slipped outside with Naruto.

They both nodded as they looked at each other, and ditched the hotel room.

"Kankuro...why do I feel like I just missed something?" Temari questioned as the show went to a commercial break.

"I don't know. I was eating; and you know how distracted I get when I'm eating." Kankuro replied matter-of-factly as he sat at the table and pretty much chugged down the candy.

"...Sadly, that's true." Temari muttered after rolling her eyes and getting up from the couch. "Still, I think I'm going...OUT for a little bit."

Noticing that Kankuro couldn't have cared less about what she just said, Temari rolled her eyes again and grabbed her fan and put it into it's holder (as Kankuro preferred to call it), and grabbed an umbrella.

"Temari, you're going after Naruto Yumi, aren't you?" Kankuro asked after throwing away the now-empty bag. He sighed when he noticed Temari's fleeting grin. "Just don't cause anymore mayhem. Y'know how much I hate mayhem; even though it seems to follow us _everywhere_ we go..."

"Don't worry."

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**-With Mr. And Mrs. Haruna-**

"Dear, we shouldn't have gone to this concert...it is very late now." Mrs. Haruna mentioned as she stared down at her purple t-shirt with a picture of a bleeding eye, which she bought for ten cents and a handshake. "And...it's raining."

"Relax, everything's fine."

Mrs. Haruna smiled a tiny smile as she stared at her husband; who wore a t-shirt identical to hers, but orange. And we wore a brown hair of pants that clashed with it; as opposed to herself, who was wearing a long red skirt that was really swaying in the wind and she had to keep both hands on it.

"I suppose. But who knows what Naruto and those siblings could do while we were gone! And Yumi...they really aren't the best influence for her." Mrs. Haruna said in extreme worry. "I feel like they're tainting her _innocent mind_..."

Mr. Haruna rolled his eyes, completely stunned by his wife's oblivious personality.

"...Dear, I can't believe you haven't noticed that they really did NOTHING to her personality!"

Mrs. Haruna blinked, glared, then grabbed the huge umbrella Mr. Haruna was holding over them and jerked it around a little. Mr. Haruna stared in shock as she did this.

"I'M NOT OBLIVIOUS; IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!" Mrs. Haruna shouted.

"Stop, sweetie! You're going to make me deaf AGAIN!"

Upon hearing that, Mrs. Haruna's eyes widened in horror at the thought of having to put up with her deaf husband again, she leaned to the side a little bit to catch a glance of the hearing aid in his ear. After muttering something under her breath she actually prayed that that hearing aid wouldn't stop working.

As the (strange) couple walked through the rain to get back to the hotel, they weren't aware of the completely obvious orange-haired girl that was trailing them. She was the exact SAME Mist kunoichi who was obsessed with getting "revenge" on the Harunas.

How far she would go to get her "revenge" was unknown at the time, sadly.

"Keep acting all happy-go-lucky...but I, however, am aware of your TRUE story. And I am also aware of the fact that you are hurting other poor people..."

The girl blinked and facepalmed; still able to skillfully sneak along the rooftops in the process though.

"I HATE IT when I talk out loud in the place of THINKING! And I freaking HATE MYSELF!"

Mr. and Mrs. Haruna weren't as stupid as they appeared to be, they really weren't. But for some strange reason, they couldn't have been any more oblivious to the shouting and groaning that was coming from the girl who was trailing them "secretly".

"Dear, did you hear something?" Mr. Haruna asked all of a sudden while looking behind him and back. He chuckled and then shrugged his shoulders. "I could have sworn I heard a girl on the verge of committing suicide..."

"You're just hearing things ever since I got you that hearing aid. But do not worry; because...I love you this way. Don't...PLEASE don't forget that." Mrs. Haruna mentioned; it was all run together and Mr. Haruna didn't understand her at all.

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**-Back In The Elevator (Where Drama and Mayhem Was Beginning)-**

Gaara was very much _pissed off_. Though he didn't show it of course! But these two things REALLY made him want to strangle some random person (particularly the girl with platinum blond hair; because her damn annoying voice was getting on his nerves). 1( That Chinese finger trap that was binding him with Inner G, pretty much mocking him as time slowly ticked by. And 2( The freaks he was unfortunately stuck with for what seemed like all of _ETERNITY._

Since the un-named boy had pressed the button and _his_ floor number, the elevator started going up. But the thing that kind of worried everyone else in the elevator...was the fact that it was a really, really crappy elevator; anything could go wrong.

Would it break down? Would it give in? Would it explode? Could it take them to an alternate dimension where they would forever be doomed?

"I can't believe that jackass of a kid did that! We are SO wasting time! I CAN'T BE STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER! I NEED SOMETHING TO DRINK; PREFERABLY MOUNTAIN DEW!" Inner G exclaimed; the girl stared in shock, waiting for hell to be unleashed at that moment.

"Just calm down. You are _never_ getting Mountain Dew; just accept that." Gaara calmly stated as if he couldn't care less about what was happening.

"Is he really that calm, guy that looks just like him?" The 'jackass of a kid' asked Inner G curiously.

Smirking all of a sudden, Inner G realized what the boy just asked. And he snickered a little before tugging on the (foul) trap that bind them together.

"He isn't! See, I can read 'em. And on the INSIDE...that man's a nervous wreak!"

"...I really wish you would stop talking." Gaara muttered as he glared at Inner G; who grinned back at him.

"SOMEONE PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY~!" The girl with platinum blond hair screamed in total agony as she collapsed to the floor from all the annoying talking. But the thing was, no one really cared about her, she didn't matter, so the guys all yawned and left her on the floor as the elevator started going up.

When the elevator FINALLY started moving, the old man looked completely thrilled. And so did Inner G. However, the great moment was very fleeting...because a really rough vibration occurred; and everyone (excluding the girl, who was already passed out) to fall to the floor and bump heads. Then they screamed as an explosion-like sound was heard; followed by the elevator to completely STOP moving and stay there.

"W-what happened?" Inner G asked worriedly as he got up on his knees, off of the girl. "Am I on the _OTHER SIDE_?"

"What effing 'other side' are you referring to?" The old man grumbled as he held his head and got on his knees too. "Just shut your mouth, asshole! It was obviously YOU who caused this cheep-"

"Don't blame him. It wasn't his fault." Gaara mentioned as he got up two. The boy stared in shock as that happened.

For the next thirty seconds, the old man glared at Gaara, but didn't ever respond. Inner G was horribly stunned that he had just defended him; he thought he was going to burst into anime tears at any moment and give him a highfive!

"Well it was apparently _SOMEBODY'S_ damn fault!" The man grumbled as he stood up and crossed his arms. "I'm missing American Idol because of this freaking epic FAILURE of an elevator!"

"Why don't you shut up before I shut your mouth FOR you?" Inner G snapped as he glared and got up; bringing Gaara with him.

The platinum blond-haired girl, Gaara, and the young boy all stared in _utter shock_ as they watched the unfolding mayhem between Inner G and the annoying old man, who apparently had some odd love for American Idol.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try!" The man countered as a smug smirk made it's way onto his face. "But...I really don't believe you have the _balls_ to stand up to me, kiddo!"

The way the old man put emphasis on those words was REALLY making the situation heat up. The platinum blond-haired girl's jaw dropped, Gaara expression pretty much screamed: "Oh no he DIDN'T!", and the eleven year old boy was beyond freaked out and was gawking at random things at that moment.

"...I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

"Calm down!"

The old man seemed to have won, and he loved it. If he didn't get to see American Idol, then SOMEONE would have to pay for his misfortune! And besides, his own life was very much screwed up already; being married to an decent looking bald woman with cancer, losing the lottery five thousand times in his entire long life, and being abandoned by his parents at a very early age.

Though...he felt like, for once in his screwed up life, that he was happy with what happened to him. After all: Inner G was VERY pissed off and screaming various profanities at the top of his lungs while Gaara and the plainum blond-haired girl tried to hold him back. And the young boy appeared to be scarred for life.

...Well, it was a mayhem-filled victory; but he accepted it over anything. He couldn't take being stuck in that crappy elevator with those freaks of nature anyway!

Things were getting a little too out of hand at that moment! It was pretty much bound to happen for Gaara and Inner G; since Temari had evilly trapped them together in the first place. Still, the way Gaara saw it, hope was pretty much lost.

...Since they were trapped in a crappy elevator, also trapped by a (evil) Chinese finger trap, and sharing the space with a girl with a stupid way of talking, a grumpy old guy, and a little boy who was officially scarred for life! How could they possibly get out of that predicament?

_**Continued.**_

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

_**(DUN DUN DUN!) Slight cliffhanger! :P WOO! I mean, so tragic. *Cries anime tears and then smirks afterward***_

_**I am a little worried about how this turned out; because recovering from writer's block is... … ...*Sighs* PURE DIFFICULT. But, I did actually enjoy writing the elevator scenes; particularly the scene where the little kid pwned the girl with platinum blond hair (the exact same girl who literally threw herself at Kankuro back a few chapters). And yes: the un-named little boy and the grumpy old man who seems to swear a LOT are OCs I randomly created for an old fic back three months ago that I never posted, called 'Shopping Misadventures!'...it was a Naruto drabble about Temari encountering them (at the time, I had them related, but dumped the idea) at super market while shopping; and getting into a crazy argument and later fight with them.**_

_**But of course, I took them and re-created their stories and used them in here specifically for this part! And we will NEVER see them again once this (yet another) two-parter is over! =)**_

_**The next part to this thing, should hopefully be longer than this chapter. But I'm not sure if it'll be yet. -.- And will definitely have some chaos and mayhem! There's also (as mentioned before^) a look at how things are going for poor Matsuri in the village! XD**_

_**Again, I don't really know when I'll update. It will be at a random time, and I need to start writing up chapters to other fics...so don't RUSH, okay? ^^; It may take time, or it may not. It DEPENDS!**_

_**(Read and review. *Eyes turn starry*)**_


	34. A Rough Situation Part 2

Author's Note: Yet another update. :) Hopefully this chapter is fine; I thought about it for a little while. The strange thing is: the idea came to me as I was randomly surfing the internet. And...I wasn't even thinking about Naruto at the time. -.-'

Well anyway, at least an idea came to me! It's not the best though. But I still hope you enjoy it! Oh, and reviews would be really appreciated!

I know it's stupid how Gaara and Inner G are stuck together by a Chinese finger trap. However: the two boys that gave Temari the trap [check back to "_**Temari's New Plan**_" chapter if you don't know what I'm talking about] are...**MARTY-STUS!** (Male Mary-Sues!) Therefore, they had powers to make the trap much more stronger than average; not even Gaara and Inner G can break free from them. ;) It may not have seemed like the two boys were "Marty-Stus", but they where. They were from a story I wrote but never posted; it was a Death Note fic that parodied Mary-Sue/Marty-Stus. I just threw them in this story for fun.

Anyway, that's the information behind it. I wanted to make that CLEAR: before _questions_ are asked. ^.^

Now...enjoy the chapter~!

Disclaimer: ...Damn, I'd love to own Naruto. But...I don't. 

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

_**The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip:**_

_**Chapter Thirty-two**_

_;_

_;_

_;_

"Stop acting like children~!" The platinum blond-haired girl hissed as she helped Gaara hold back Inner G. "It's guys like you that make me THANKFUL I became a lesbian~!"

"Oh zip it, bitch!" The old man snapped as he scowled at her. "You are a USELESS minor character! Nobody cares about your feelings or thoughts! And stop talking like that!"

"STOP TALKING LIKE _WHAT_~?"

"STOP TALKING IN THAT VOICE! I CAN'T TAKE IT; I HATE FRICKIN' SING-SONG VOICES!"

"Oh...you are so going to get it~!"

Mayhem was definitely unfolding. It didn't help that they were very different people trapped together in a crappy elevator.

Gaara eventually let go of Inner G; and the Mountain Dew-addict charged at the old man with a wild look in his eyes. But that's when the girl with platinum blond hair jumped in the way and pushed him and Gaara away.

"EVERYBODY JUST CALM DOWN!" The little boy eventually yelled hysterically. The four crazy 'freaks' all suddenly dropped what they were doing and stared at him intensely. "DAMN IT! DON'T YOU SEE HOW CRAZY YOU'RE BEING? SUCK IT UP AND JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! SOMEONE WILL _HAVE_ TO REALIZE THE ELEVATOR IS STUCK; AND THEY WILL GET US OUT! IN THE MEANTIME: _STFU ALREADY_!"

Gaara knew the kid was right. But he was surprised that he actually had the nerve to say that to them. Silently thanking the boy, Gaara grabbed Inner G by the neck and then turned him around to look him in the eyes. This action took him by surprise, and the freaky inner gasped.

"That kid is right. Stop bickering with the annoying girl and old man; it won't get us out of this rough situation." Gaara mentioned. Silence kind of followed after those words. It wasn't bad at all; it was a good silence. "If we are going to get out of here, we have to be quiet and think everything through."

The silence lasted a really long time. It was a little uncomfortable for Gaara; at first he assumed that everyone was going to just get louder and argue with _him_. But then...he took notice to Inner G's thoughtful expression, the little boy's saddened expression, the platinum blond-haired girl's surprised expression, and the annoying old man's pissed off expression.

"...You're right, man." Inner G murmured before sighing. "I guess we DID take things just a little too far."

"You wanted to murder me." The old man pointed out; his tone sounding a little challenging.

"AND I WOULD HAVE!" Inner G yelled after twirling around and suddenly looking mad as hell. "THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU BY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DON'T...I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU **NOW!**"

Gaara's eyes widened. And it wasn't from the completely awesome threat Inner G yelled. It was because his freaky inner just broke the forth wall again! Damn, if they broke the forth wall anymore, they wouldn't even be able to keep up their acts!

"He just broke the forth wall!" The kid gasped out as a delayed reaction. This caused Gaara and the platinum blond-haired girl to roll their eyes at the exact same time.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Naruto And Yumi-**

"I shouldn't have let you talk me into this!" Yumi said bitterly as she sent a glare in Naruto's direction. "It's bitter cold out here in this rain storm! And we didn't even bring an umbrella!"

"Will you be quiet? Jeez, you're a really interesting girl...but I don't even BEGIN to see what Gaara sees in you." Naruto mentioned as he hugged himself and shivered from the rain.

"Gaara obviously sees me for myself!" Yumi explained; a smirk suddenly appearing onto her face, although she was still annoyed with Naruto's stupid actions. "And I see him for himself too; therefore, it all makes since! Honestly, I felt lost before I met him again...it's like he was the missing-"

"You're getting too cliché on me now." Naruto interrupted, suddenly looking extremely blank.

"...Humph..."

Awkward silence kind of followed after that. Even though they bickered a little bit, Naruto and Yumi were actually enjoying it. Somehow, they felt as if a friendship had sparked between them; but they both dismissed those thoughts...because it would WAY too cliché.

The rain was getting pretty thick. The gusty wind raged on violently too; nearly sweeping Yumi and Naruto off their feet a few times. If only the had checked the weather...then they wouldn't have even been out there in the first place! If anyone saw them, they would probably get the wrong idea and think they were attempting suicide!

"Naruto, we can't even SEE through this storm! We're in the middle of North City looking like idiots!" Yumi shouted as she zipped up her forest-green colored hoodie she had thrown on before leaving the hotel room. "Besides, I doubt Gaara and that weird inner of his would even be out there! They obviously would take shelter somewhere!"

Naruto sighed and tuned out to Yumi's shouting. He was getting really tired of it already, and they hadn't even walked a good distance away from the _hotel_ yet! He just continued walking and squinted to attempt to see through the thick rain.

If they ever found Gaara and Inner G, it would be a miracle.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Mr. And Mrs. Haruna-**

Mr. And Mrs. Haruna struggled to walk through the rain. It was proving to be a challenge; they hadn't seen a rain storm like that in the entire time of being at the city; which...wasn't long, but they dismissed that realization.

The big problem was: neither could see through it. So they didn't even know where the hell they were going, if they had only memorized the layout of the town from their map, they COULD have been more prepared. But because they were two very stubborn individuals, they would not take shelter; they would continue walking through the rain and hopefully arrive back at the hotel!

"Dear...is that a building?" Mr. Haruna asked suddenly, a spark of hope in his eyes as he pointed.

Surprised by the fact that he had seen something in the rough storm, Mrs. Haruna's eyes widened. But her surprise wore off and she gripped the umbrella a little bit better before squinting to see through her bangs falling to her face. Just like her husband had pointed out, there was, in fact, a building just a half of a block away!

"I do see a building! Oh god, I hope it's the hotel!"

"Let's run for it!"

Mrs. Haruna nodded. And the two took off running as they both held the umbrella. Their feet splashed through the huge rain puddles along the streets and the rain just got a little thicker; but they continued on. They continued on with much sudden determination.

"...Dammit!" The exact same orange-haired Mist kunoichi furrowed her eyebrows together and slightly raised her umbrella up to reveal herself for a dramatic affect that was of no use to anyone. "They're getting away!"

She rolled her eyes and then stood up from behind the dumpster she was hiding behind, just along the side of the rode where the Haruna's were walking by.

"But I won't let them get away for too long! It is time for me to finally avenge my family!"

Suddenly, almost as if on a cue, the gusty winds just got more forceful; and the kunoichi's umbrella flew right out of her weak grasp and was carried to who-the-hell-knows-where. Shocked, the girl stared for a really long time before screeching when the rain started drenching her.

Mr. And Mrs. Haruna arrived at the building, but where very disappointed when the front of it was in full view: it was actually a convenience store that was _closed_ for the night.

They sighed. But then a sudden blood-curdling scream made them jump quite a few inches off the ground.

"**I CAN'T GET WET! NOOOOOO! IT WILL RUIN MY HAIR AND MAKEUP!**"

"...Uh..." Mrs. Haruna blinked repeatedly and, terrified, slipped a little closer to her husband. "Dear, what was that sound?"

"Hum...I think it was a stupid slutty girl, but I'm not sure. I never was good at figuring out distant sound; remember?"

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Kankuro And Temari-**

Temari couldn't believe that Naruto and Yumi where walking through North City trying to find Gaara and Inner G in a rain storm. Well..she COULD believe Naruto would do that! But not Yumi; she had always been convinced that the anime fangirl actually had some good logic.

But apparently she didn't.

The Sand kunoichi was actually just a little worried about Gaara though. Inner G? Not much. But Gaara was her little brother and she had strangely become much more worried of him ever since they started the road trip in the first place. Still, she wouldn't let anybody in on that; because it would make her seem like a weakling.

And she was _no weakling_!

The reason she had trapped Gaara and Inner G together in the first place was because she wanted them to work out their differences, and convince Gaara to suck it up and get used to the Mountain Dew-addict being in his life. The only drawback was: Naruto and Yumi. Temari knew very well that Naruto had a good friendship with her little brother, and she knew that Yumi obviously had strong feelings for him.

No matter what, she would stop Naruto and Yumi from catching up to Gaara and Inner G! ...Even if it meant wandering through the rain with Kankuro.

"_Where the hell could Gaara and that inner BE?When I trapped them together and locked them out, I figured they would stay at the hotel; not GO OUT IN THE RAIN!_" Temari thought; holding her open fan over her head as she walked along the soaked streets. "_Most of the stores are closed by this time...so it shouldn't be too hard to find Naruto and Yumi._"

"Temari...can we just go back to the hotel? I-I'm EXHAUSTED..." Kankuro mentioned drearily as he struggled to keep up with Temari's remarkably fast walking pace.

Temari furrowed her eyebrows together and reached over before quickly punching her annoying brother's shoulder. "Shut up already! You can rest once we catch up to Naruto and Yumi!"

"But why do I-"

"Think of this as...punishment for all the stuff you've said in the past about my cooking and Paramore!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes after that, and then started running to keep up with Temari's really fast walking pace. He hated punishments so much; but it seemed like he was being tortured throughout the entire fic anyway.

With those thoughts, Kankuro didn't even realize that he had once again broken the forth wall.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Back Inside The Hotel's (crappy) Elevator:**

Back inside the elevator, everything was finally silent. But it wasn't comforting or awkward silence. The silence was very tense; it was so tense that every time Gaara would take a glance at the little boy, his eye would twitch.

Gaara was standing up while leaning against the wall, he was occasionally taking glances at the little boy, but eventually stopped after his eye had twitched a total of three hundred times in ten minutes. The little boy was just that _annoying_ to look at.

Inner G was sitting on the floor and resting his head against the wall. He was so thirsty for some Mountain Dew that he started having mental pictures of the soda fizzing in a seductive way; one would think it was pretty much like a wet dream for him if they didn't know any better.

The 'annoying' little boy was pacing the elevator. He knew that his over-protective, high-strung parents were probably having panic attacks at that moment, but he had never been stuck in an elevator before...so he had no idea of what to do.

The girl with platinum blond hair was standing flat against the wall. She had her eyes closed and was counting as high as she could count. She found that counting really relaxed her; she LOVED math after all. And so far: she was up to '_fifteen-hundred_'.

And between all this, the old man had his cellphone out and was randomly viewing some different wallpapers he downloaded onto it; trying to find a new wallpaper for the phone.

...Everyone wanted to get the hell OUT of that elevator. And Gaara started feeling just a little claustrophobic again.

"Fifteen-hundred...six-UGH~! I love math, but even I'm getting sick of this counting~!" The girl said in disgust as she slumped down to the floor and brought her knees close to her; hugging them. "When will we ever get out of here~?"

"I don't know. It could be a LONG time..." The little boy spoke up as he stopped pacing. "Think about it: we're five freaks inside a small cheep elevator. It was so predictable that this would happen!"

"Actually, this wouldn't have happened at all if I had expected Temari's sudden attack." Gaara mentioned, sighing afterward and resting his head against the wall.

"That's the problem, man. She's so hot and sneaky..." Inner G commented for seemingly no reason at all. Gaara chose to ignore that comment.

Inner G opened his eyes and then sent a glare in the little boy's direction before randomly looking around the room; that's when he set his gaze on a certain object and zeroed in on it.

...The annoying old man's _cellphone_!

Yes, they could use his cellphone and call for help! Since the inner was positive that Gaara's cellphone was back in the hotel room, the girl with platinum blond hair was too stupid to bring one, and the little boy obviously didn't even know what it felt like to have a cellphone. The old man's cellphone was the ONLY cellphone available!

"Hey man," Gaara blinked and then glanced at Inner G. "That old bastard over there as a CELLPHONE! We can use that to call someone and get us out of this elevator of _hell_!"

Yes...the old man did have a cellphone. How could Inner G have JUST noticed that? Gaara sighed after realizing that and then Inner G got up off the floor and smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you planning?" Gaara asked uneasily.

"...We're kind of stuck together. But...if we epically work together, we can get that cellphone from 'em and get HELP!"

Gaara just blinked repeatedly, but on the inside; he was mentally considering whether to work together with him or not.

It was a tough choice. But in the end, he decided to help him.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Naruto And Yumi-**

Both Naruto and Yumi were completely drenched and trudging through North City to search for Gaara and Inner G. But their search was getting nowhere; they checked ten closed stands, another more expense hotel, an ice cream parlor, a shady-looking bar, and an empty lot.

But Gaara and Inner G weren't in any of those places.

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you when we find Gaara and what's-his-name!" Yumi declared through gritted teeth as she got a good grip on her hood over her head.

"Threats won't help us find them! And Yumi, stop saying things like that!"

"What am I supposed to say? Gaara could be ANYWHERE in this huge city!"

"I know...and I'm just as worried and unhealthily paranoid just like you!"

The two continued to argue. Most of their arguing was totally unnecessary back and forth dialogue, so it was skipped without a second thought. Then they arrived back at the parking space just outside of the city, that's when Yumi slipped in a huge puddle and fell into Naruto.

Naruto, however, had gasped and caught her. Even though...he wanted her to slip and hopefully break her neck; that way, she wouldn't be able to rant and ramble about everything. But he caught her anyway and got a good grip around her waist.

"Yumi! Be more careful!"

Yumi scowled and then made eye contact with him. The eye contact was rather violent. "I'm fine, Naruto! I just slipped!"

"But you should be more careful!"

"...I-I know. ...This is why I HATE gravity; all it does is torture _ME_! Like all the times the Sand Sibling's RV would make a rough vibration and sling me around!"

"...You're ranting again...pfft! Some 'romantic scene' turned out to be..."

"YOU WANTED THIS TO BE A **ROMANTIC SCENE?** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING?"

Naruto just stayed quiet.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With The Haruna's-**

"SO STAND IN THE RAIN! STAND YOUR GROUND! STAND UP WHEN IT'S _ALL_ CRASHING DOWN! YOU STAND THROUGH THE PAIN! YOU WON'T DROWN! AND ONE DAY, WHAT'S LOST CAN BE FOUND! YOU STAND IN THE RAIN!"

Mrs. Haruna could only cringe visibly and turn ghostly pale as her husband's _freaking terrible_ singing hit her eardrums and abused them. She really didn't know WHY he was even singing in the first place; because he was a really terrible singer.

Hearing aid or no hearing aid. But Mrs. Haruna figured that she would be the one to need one after suffering through his singing.

"SHE WON'T MAKE A SOUND~! ALONE IN THIS FIGHT WITH HERSELF AND THE FEARS WHISPERING! IF SHE STANDS, SHE FALLS _DOWN_!"

However, Mrs. Haruna felt like the song was...somehow fitting the situation. Eh...somewhat at least.

"SHE WANTS TO BE FOOOUND! THE ONLY WAY OUT IS THROUGH EVERYTHING SHE'S RUNNING FROM-"

"Dear...WHY are you singing?" Mrs. Haruna finally asked as she looked over at her husband, who was way too into the song.

"...I thought it would fit the situation!" Mr. Haruna replied, he was smiling like a complete idiot. "You see: we are trudging through a heavy rainstorm...and...in the lyrics: it's about-"

"Uh...let's just continue our hopeless search for the hotel." Mrs. Haruna mentioned; a brief sweatdrop appearing on her head as she looked away.

Mr. Haruna blinked repeatedly and then shrugged his shoulders before trying to catch up to his creeped out wife.

Meanwhile, the Mist kunoichi that was pretty much stalking them slipped out from behind a nearby streetlight. Her skin was even paler than before and she had a disgusted expression on her face while rubbing her abused ears.

"_OMFG! MY EARS! THAT AWFUL SINGING! HE JUST MURDERED A CATCHY SONG!_" The kunoichi thought in horror as her ears actually started to bleed.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Temari And Kankuro-**

Kankuro and Temari had slipped into a nearby alley; there were a few rooftops from other buildings over it, so they were out of the rain at least.

But both looked pretty bad: Temari's hair was soaked and falling out of it's four pigtails, her cloaks her sticking to her skin, and she was pretty sure that she had a few mud stains on her clothes after a car had driven by and splashed some mud on her and her weird brother.

In comparison, Kankuro probably looked a LOT worse than her. His newly-sewed hat was shredded and stuck to his clothes, his hair was drenched and still dripping rainwater like a leaky faucet, his "facepaint" was completely washed off and a little was smeared around his cheeks, his clothes were beginning to stick to his skin, and he was very sure he had lost his shoes a while ago after the same young woman who wanted Gaara to strip for her (Check back to the chapter: _**New Friends And Heartbreak**_ for the information behind that, INCASE you've forgotten) drove by like a bat out of hell and splashed mud on them.

"Kankuro, I'm going to try and call Yumi on her cellphone." Temari mentioned as she gestured to her phone. "While I do that, make yourself look a little DECENT so you won't frighten anybody with that homeless look you have going on..."

Kankuro rolled his eyes at that and murmured some stuff incoherently before wringing out his soaked hair. Before Temari could even look back at her cellphone, some music started playing from seemingly nowhere:

_Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta..._

_Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to..._

_Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu..._

_Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu..._

Kankuro blankly looked around, and then realized that the cellphone was ringing. Temari realized that too and quickly snapped herself out of a daze from the 'amazing' song to answer the phone.

"_What a Blood+ fangirl Temari is. She just HAS to have that opening song as her ringtone too?_" Kankuro thought as he rolled his eyes.

Before the song could continue, Temari answered the phone. She held the phone to her ear and then her eyes widened as she heard a battle cry on the other line!

"Hello? HELLO? WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" Temari screamed in panic.

"That'll take care of things-TEMARI! YAY~! YOU ANSWERED!" Matsuri's voice said on the other line.

"_MATSURI_? Why are you calling me?"

"B-because I TRIED to call Gaara, but I had no answer! A-and then I...OUCH! I FELL OVER SOMETHING! Anyway, I tried to call Kankuro: no answer! So now...I have to tell you something!"

"Okay. But how's everything going in the village?"

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-In The Sand-**

Matsuri's eyes widened in a comical fashion and she felt the need to fall to the floor. But she kept her balance, and she scoffed at Temari's question.

"HOW'S EVERYTHING GOING? IT'S LIKE _HELL_ BACK HERE! ...For ME at least!" Matsuri screamed; now waving the phone around wildly as she talked/screamed into it. "You have NO idea what I've been through! It all started when Kankuro called us several days ago and mentioned that he and Gaara were in '_jail_'~! Me and Baki assumed that they were in trouble; and arranged funeral plans! B-b-but then-ACK! SARI, STOP BITING MY ANKLE! And...and...and then Baki discovered a secret stash of REALLY strong alcohol! He drank a lot and got so wasted that he offered some to other villagers AND they got totally wasted too! They partied...they partied like ANIMALS and nearly destroyed you guys' house! I'M SO SORRY, TEMARI! TELL GAARA THAT IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

God, Matsuri knew that the explanation was the longest, run-together one she had ever achieved in her life. But hopefully Temari was able to understand her. She stared at her phone in suspense, waiting for the older kunoichi's reply.

But she didn't hear what she wanted.

"So how are things going?"

"WHAT? I just told you!"

"I barely understood what the hell you were randomly spouting off! Can you _calmly_ explain everything again? And...who got wasted?"

"**BAKI AND MOST OF THE VILLAGERS DID! UGH! I'M HANGING UP; NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME ANYWAY BECAUSE I'M A 'USELESS' FILLER CHARACTER WITH AN UNHEALTHY OBSESSION FOR GAARA!**"

With that said, Matsuri pressed a button and slammed her phone down before stuffing it back in her vest pocket.

The "useless filler character" then sighed and turned around to exam the aftermath of Baki and the villager's party. When she had explained that they "nearly" destroyed the house, they actually _had_ destroyed the house. What was left of the sibling's home was just the walls and roof. She stood outside on the porch and shuddered at the memory of how the inside looked.

On the inside, furniture was overturned and destroyed...beer cans and pizza boxes littered the floors, the stereo system was beat up, the main bathroom's bathtub was inside the kitchen, and Matsuri was pretty damn sure that one of her random friends, Suki, took apart some of the water pipes under the house.

But where was Baki and everyone else?

Matsuri had collected everyone (with the help of a wheelbarrow she had in her home's basement) and dumped them off at their respected homes. She was certain they would all wake up with major hangovers and no clue as to how they ended up there. So she quickly and frantically wrote down notes that explained all that happened and stuck them to their foreheads.

Now that she had interfered with the party, took everyone home (except a drunk Sari who was lying on the porch; wrapping herself around Matsuri's ankle) she knew that she HAD to fix and straighten up the house before the trio returned back. If they saw their home in it's current state...eh...Matsuri shuddered to think about what would happen.

"Temari obviously didn't believe me...I guess that's for the best. But I have to fix this place up before they RETURN!"

And, scanning the home, Matsuri knew it would take a long time to fix and straighten up the house. Her life was so not fair at that moment...

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Back With Temari And Kankuro-**

Temari stared at her phone in shock.

"Kankuro...let's go back to the hotel."

Kankuro wasn't listening to Temari at first, after he looked up he blinked when he realized what she just said. "Uh...why? I thought we were searching for Yumi and Naruto...?"

"We were. But...I have a feeling that SOMEWHERE in an obvious location, Inner Gaara is attempting to take an annoying old man's cellphone," Temari sighed before continuing. "And he's _failing_."

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Back Inside The Hotel's Elevator-**

"SHE SAYS WE'VE GOT TO HOLD ON TO WHAT WE GOT! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF WE MAKE IT OR NOT! WE'VE GOT EACH OTHER, AND THAT'S A LOT, FOR LOVE! WE'LL GIVE IT A _SHOT_!"

Gaara just put his free hand over his face and attempted to tune out to his crazy inner's singing.

"_WHOOOOA!_ WE'RE HALFWAY THERE! _WHOOOOA-OH_! LIVIN' ON A PRAYER! TAKE MY HAND, WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR! WHOOOOA-OH! LIVIN' ON A PRAYER! LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!"

The girl with platinum blond hair had shuffled to the elevator's corner and was attempting to not be embarrassed by the fact she was a part of the rough and odd situation. The little boy was bobbing his head and making a little bit of a beat for the song; he obviously liked it.

Inner G stopped right in the middle of singing the rest and then smirked as he noticed the old man was staring at him with an expression that pretty much screamed: "what the hell have you been drinking?" The inner just _knew_ that he would crack under his epic singing. He got a little closer and chuckled evilly.

"Give meh the cellphone or I'll start singing some songs by Metallica..." Inner G coolly said as he gestured to the cellphone the old man was holding.

He just got a glare in response. And then Gaara sighed and grabbed Inner G's neck; pulling him back over.

"Can you just shut up? You've sung _Livin' On A Prayer_, _You Give Love A Bad Name_, _Lay Down_, AND _We Will Rock You_ in almost an hour..." Gaara pointed out. "I wasn't really expecting a one-man concert..."

"FREAK SHOW is more like it..." The old man mentioned matter-of-factly as Inner G gave him a glare.

"Okay...that's _**IT**_!" Inner G yelled, pointing indignantly at the old man. "DID SOMEONE SHOVE A STICK UP YOUR ASS OR SOMETHING? WHY DO YOU JUST HAVE TO BASH ME?"

"Because..." The old man briefly sneered and then stuffed his cellphone back into his coat pocket. "My life has been filled with nothing but depression. I can't remember a time I was ever truly happy...and then when I turned seventeen I realized something: my life was nothing but a depressing time paradox. The only way I could truly have some happiness was by torturing other people around me; annoying them and making them completely pissed at me. Just like how I do my wife, who hopefully has died by her cancer by now!"

Inner G didn't really pay attention to the story. He started to crack his knuckles as he glared at the man. "Any fool who pisses meh off, GETS IT. I don't care about your story, I'm going to bash you in a more VIOLENT manner!"

"Well bring it on then!" The old man taunted. "You've got some pretty brave talk, but you can't possibly have the courage to get me!"

"Hey~! Will you both just stop this~?" The girl platinum blond-haired girl snapped from the elevator's corner.

"Shut up. This is my fight!" Inner G hissed. The minute he said that, the eleven year old boy promptly ran over to the elevator doors and frantically tried to pry them open; to no avail.

Gaara watched the "stand-off" between his weird inner and the old man. He watched it with widened eyes. He knew he had to do something! He had to do something before Inner G did something really drastic! But what could he possibly do to stop them?

Inner G charged at the old man to throw a punch, causing the girl to gasp. But then Gaara quickly extended his hand to grab Inner G's neck.

...He was too late that time. Inner G had nearly hit the old man with his spontaneous (yet epic) punch; but the old man dodged and he just hit the elevator's wall. This caused the elevator to shake a little bit; adnd Gaara stumbled forward, catching himself before he hit Inner G.

"See? You're just not fast enough to get me!" The old man taunted as he crossed his arms and shot him a smug smirk.

The little boy whirled around and then glared at the old man before pointing. "Hey you big jerk, I wouldn't be convinced that this weird Mountain Dew-addict can't hurt you! I'M on his side!"

"Actually, I'm on his side to~." The platinum blond-haired girl mentioned as she got up and put her hands on her hips. "He might be strange, but almost everyone in North City is strange; we're all the same~!"

Gaara nodded as he listened to what the little boy and the freaking annoying girl was saying. He then crossed his arms and gave the old man a glare. "Actually, I'm on the inner's side too."

This stunned the old man. He didn't lose his impassive look, but was a little worried on the inside. It wasn't no longer one against one, it was _four against one_! He never had been outnumbered before, it felt too intimidating.

Inner G turned around and smirked at everyone. He barely knew the annoying boy and the odd girl with a stupid hair color, but he felt like he was somehow getting used to them.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Elsewhere-**

Naruto and Yumi shivered and hugged themselves as they sat on the couch of Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro's RV. After realizing that they would probably never find Gaara and Inner G, they took shelter inside the RV; Naruto had remembered that he had a spare key and used it to get inside.

Naruto was drenched and he had his headband next to him on the couch drying out, and his clothes were pretty much stuck to his skin. Yumi was in the same shape, but she was wring out her hair and keeping a good grasp on her purple hoodie's zipper; because she was wearing a white t-shirt underneath.

"Any idea when the storm will clear up, Yumi? We can't stay in the RV forever..."

Yumi sighed and then turned around, she pulled back the curtains to the window and looked out at the heavy rain coming down. It didn't seem like it would EVER end, and it fell and splattered against the window in an almost hypnotizing way.

"It doesn't look like it'll stop soon. We're just going to have to wait it out." Yumi said before sighing. She walked over to the kitchen and a tiny smile made it's way onto her face. "Uh...are you hungry or something? Mom teaches me various recipes..."

Naruto blinked. "Do you know any recipes for ramen?"

"Actually, I do. I see the necessary ingredients in here..."

Naruto smiled and got up. Yumi blinked repeatedly as he nodded. She took that as a sign that she should fix some food before they both starved to death.

"I'll...fix us some ramen then."

"Thanks, Yumi! Y'know, you're not really all that bad of a person like I assumed! I see why Gaara likes you now..."

At first, Yumi was flattered by that. ...Until Naruto said the "like I assumed" part. Then she narrowed her eyes as she reached over onto the counter and grabbed two bowls.

"...LIKE YOU ASSUMED? What are you _implying_, Naruto?"

Once again, Naruto just shut his mouth and causally grabbed a nearby magazine before frantically flipping through the pages. But he did smile when he had confirmed that Yumi wasn't all that bad.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-In The Hotel's Elevator-**

The old man pondered what he would do to counter the teens and kid. If he cussed them out again, it wouldn't help anyone; and would just be back fired. But if we were to resort to violence, it would also backfire. For all he knew, they could actually be pretty strong.

"Are you too scared, old man?" Inner G taunted before smirking. "I knew you wouldn't-"

"Don't say that. He could be plotting something." Gaara mentioned; holding his hand in front of Inner G to stop him from moving.

"But man-"

"Carefully watch his movements." Gaara glanced at a confused Inner G and nodded. "He's obviously some kind of psycho..."

The girl with platinum blond hair rolled her eyes at that, and then went back to glaring at the old man. Her glares were actually really good, and it made the old man EXTREMELY uncomfortable. His eyes twitched under the glare and tried to resist it; but the girl continued to glare.

"_I think he's going to crack under her glare..._" Gaara thought, inwardly smirking at the girl's seemingly only ability to glare. "_But how long can she possibly keep it up?_"

The old man's eyes twitched again. And the girl with platinum blond hair placed her hands on her hips; still keeping eye contact and expertly glaring.

Seconds passed...minutes passed...eventually, a good seven minutes had passed. Gaara was impressed the girl had kept up the glare so long, and the little boy grinned when he noticed the old man completely twitch. It seemed like he would give up at that rate!

"THAT'S IT! I DESPISE GLARES SO MUCH!" The old man started panting and then scowled at the platinum blond-haired girl. "AND _YOU_: YOU STOP GLARING AT ME, BITCH! IT'S TOO AGONIZING!"

"I'll stop when you stop being a complete jackass to us~!" The girl mentioned, crossing her arms. Inner G had randomly stepped in afterward, and added to the moment by nodding; agreeing with her words.

"Well I WON'T! I have no other purpose in life anyway! IF FATE HADN'T HAVE MADE ME STUCK IN THIS CRAPPY EXCUSE FOR AN ELEVATOR, I WOULDN'T BE UPSET! IT DOESN'T HELP THAT YOU'RE GLARING AND TALKING IN A **SING-SONG** VOICE!"

"Why don't you shut up and wait for someone to come get us out~?" The platinum blond-haired girl snapped angrily, staring him down.

That was it. The old man officially lost it. Even though he already had quite a lot of mental problems already, this was the moment he completely lost it all. He groaned from the girl's annoying natural sing-song voice, and charged forward for a punch; his over-sized brown coat dramatically blew around and everything.

"AH~!" The platinum blond-haired girl shut her eyes tightly, awaiting the punch.

But somehow, the old man had miscalculated his random/spontaneous attack. He had thrown the punch in _Inner G's direction_. Inner G's eyes widened as the punch came close to him. He knew he couldn't dodge because if he moved, he would bring Gaara in the punch's way; because the trap was still binding them together.

His time to decide how to react was cut short. The crazy old man had punched his right cheek; below his eye. And it wasn't a weak hit either, it hurt like hell! Gaara and the little boy gasped as the girl cautiously opened her eyes.

"OH MY GOD~!" The platinum blond-haired girl screeched as she stared at Inner G; his right cheek beginning to turn a little darker. "Why did you take that punch? We-we're only strangers~!"

"He didn't take the punch, bitch! I accidentally got him instead..." The old man explained; looking annoyed as he rubbed his now-sore knuckles. "But I am kind of glad I got 'em too. Tch...his shitty singing was getting on my nerves anyway."

Inner G flinched and then continued to rub his cheek. He murmured some curses, and something about needing Mountain Dew to heal the injury. Gaara stared in shock, but then looked back over at the old man, scowling at his actions.

"Okay, that was uncalled for. You _will_ get back for doing that, you know..." Gaara mentioned.

"I'd like to see what you mean-"

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard. It shook the elevator a little, but everyone was able to remain on their feet that time.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" The little boy asked in surprise.

Once again, another bang was heard. Then there was a series of loud kicking and slamming sounds. Everyone was stunned, then a very loud thump followed. At long last, the top of the elevator gave in, and the top fell to the middle of the floor (everyone dodged it of course), and then someone gasped. Temari then fell from the hole and into _Inner G_.

Gaara, the girl with platinum blond hair, and the little boy stared with widened eyes. "...What is GOING ON?"

Inner G's eyes widened as he just put together what happened: someone had apparently busted through the top of the elevator, and Temari fell into his arms. Wait...Temari fell into HIM and he had firm grip around her waist with one arm? Inner G blinked repeatedly and looked straight into a surprised Temari's eyes. And felt a hot blush creeping up to his face. Gaara rolled his eyes at that.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The old man bitterly asked.

Temari rolled her eyes and then furrowed her eyebrows together as she stared at Inner G.

"Temari? What...how did you find you get in here?" Gaara asked; staring in surprise.

"I can explain all the details later! Right now, let's just get you OUT of here!" Temari mentioned as she slipped out of Inner G's _surprisingly comfortable_ hold. "Look, I'm sorry I trapped you guys together in the first place, okay? BEFORE questions are asked: I only did that because I wanted you to settle your differences with Inner Gaara, Gaara..."

"_I wonder if I could ever get that gorgeous Temari to call meh 'Inner G'..._" Inner G randomly thought as she stared at Temari's face. "_I bet it would sound VERY sexy comin' from her..._"

Temari wanted to question why Inner G was dreamily staring at her, but she just narrowed her eyes strangely and then glanced up at the top of the elevator.

She had a feeling that Gaara (plus everyone else) was still confused about what was going on. So she decided to just come out already and explain what she was doing, and how she arrived there in the first place.

So she did just that.

"I see you're still lost...I'll just explain what's happening! You see, Naruto and Yumi were trying to interfere with my plan; so I dragged Kankuro with me around the city to find them and stop them...but then we got drenched and ended up in an alley, when I decided to give up on finding them and head back to the hotel." Temari suddenly scowled and grabbed both Gaara and Inner by their shirts and brought them close to her face. "NOW HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET STUCK IN THIS ELEVATOR?"

"It's a very, very strange story..." Gaara said matter-of-factly.

"...On second thought, tell me later." Temari murmured. She then sighed and released her grips; even though Inner G didn't want it to be ended so _soon_. "Right now, let's get out. KANKURO!"

Everyone looked up, and they saw Kankuro leaning over the hole while grinning. Nobody knew WHY he was grinning, because he was a very weird guy. Oddly, even though she had encountered him before, the platinum blond-haired girl blinked repeatedly upon seeing him.

But that was an OBVIOUS reaction that anyone would have had after seeing Kankuro.

"Come on! Let's get out of this crappy elevator already!" Kankuro shouted to them. "Oh, and the hot girl with platinum blond hair can come too! And bring the kid too; me and Temari encountered his parents pacing the first floor of the hotel in total panic!"

"Oh this is just great! I'm so gonna get _grounded_ when I get back to mom and dad..." The little boy complained for seemingly no reason at all.

Then, everyone ignored the useless little boy. Temari grabbed his hand and then jumped up through the hole ninja-style. Then Gaara and Inner G followed suit. Lastly, the platinum blond-haired girl jumped up weakly and Kankuro grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of the elevator.

Now that everyone was out, Temari sighed with relief and the little boy stretched his limp arms. Then, they both glanced at each other before staring at their surroundings.

"So...how did this happen to you?" Temari asked in a hopeless attempt at making conversation.

The little boy sighed. And everyone else did as he started explaining everything. "Well... ...we all entered the elevator, and things were going fine until an argument broke out between that red-haired Mountain Dew-addict and the swearing old man; then I pressed the elevator button and the elevator started going up to my floor."

"But that's when everything went completely WRONG..." Gaara added, running his hands through his hair. "The completely crappy elevator just _stopped_ working. We were trapped in there for a long time; and it didn't help that the old man was cussing us out and bashing us like there was no tomorrow. After a series of odd events, a fight broke out between us all...that's when I realized that my inner wasn't really _too bad _of a person."

Inner G had been listening intensely to the explanation while he rubbed over the terrible-looking bruise that had formed on his cheek. When he heard the last statement, he nearly gasped from surprise and his cat-like pupils once again turned to narrow slits. Kankuro noticed that, and found himself wondering why Inner G had a few brief cat characteristics.

"WHAT? Are you saying that 'ya accept meh now, man?" Inner G questioned as he started shaking. Kankuro sweatdropped after witnessing that. "I KNEW 'YA WOULD LEARN TO ACCEPT MEH!"

"Calm down~." The platinum blond-haired girl mumbled as she gave Inner G an annoyed look.

"Listen," Gaara sighed and then looked into Inner G's desperate eyes. "Maybe you aren't completely bad, but it will be a while before I truly accept you."

"I'll be waitin' then! Just take your time, man!" Inner G replied as he waved his hand dismissively.

...Well he ATTEMPTED to wave his hand dismissively. But he had absentmindedly tried to wave the hand that was trapped in the evil Chinese finger trap. It tightened in response to the action and Gaara and Inner G winced from it. It was at that moment that Temari realized they were still trapped.

"Oh that's right...it's all over now, and I suppose my plan did kind of succeed in a way. I'll get you guys out of the trap right now!"

Quickly, Temari whipped out a kunai that the Mist kunoichi (the orange-haired one who was stalking the Haruna's) dropped when she encountered her. The wind mistress took the kunai and slashed through the trap; it got sliced open and fell off the two's fingers before falling off the elevator and down the shaft. Gaara and Inner stared at their fingers and then brought their hands back to their sides.

"It was THAT EASY, huh?" Inner G murmured before furrowing his eyebrows together and glancing away. "Damn it, I could have just bit the thing off with my fangs!"

"About that...why do you have fangs again?" Kankuro randomly asked, as he had suddenly become interested in his little brother's freaky inner. "I think that's a little weird."

Inner G muttered a random sarcastic comment to that. And the platinum blond-haired girl facepalmed.

"Can we all just get out of this elevator shaft now~?"

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Shortly-**

Everyone had left the elevator shaft. What they did was all hang onto Temari's fan and then fly down the shaft to the hotel's first floor. Once everyone arrived at the hotel's first floor (the check-in area), Inner G asked how Temari and Kankuro were able to even get to them since the elevator was stuck. ...That's when they mentioned (and gestured to!) that they took the _stairs_. Gaara, Inner G, the little boy, and the platinum blond-haired girl all sweatdropped as if they were inside an anime: because they never even knew that the hotel had freaking STAIRS and not just a crappy elevator!

The little boy had also been "reunited" with his paranoid parents. Everyone was amazed by how much the little boy was the spitting image of his father, but barely looked like his mother. Anyway, the boy's parents grounded him for not telling them he was stepping out to the library, and then thanked the teens...and older teens for watching out for him in the elevator and some other cliché crap like that. Then they...left for the stairs.

The platinum blond-haired girl left them as well. She noticed that the rain had let up just a little, so she left the hotel quickly to do some late-night shopping at what very few stores stayed open twenty four hours. But before she left, Gaara and Inner G thanked her for what she did to help them in the elevator. She didn't know how to reply to that, so she smiled a tiny bit and nodded.

Now that the siblings...and Inner G where together again, they stood there for several seconds before Gaara spoke up.

"If you're here...then where's Naruto and Yumi?"

Temari and Kankuro blinked repeatedly. Actually, they had no idea where they were either. But Temari sighed and then mentioned that they would look for them in the morning; she was way too exhausted from trudging through the rainstorm and climbing up an elevator shaft!

"We should get back to the hotel room..." Inner G mentioned as he put his arms behind his back and stumbled a little for emphasis.

"First, let's tell the hotel's owner about the broken elevator!" Temari said as realization struck. "It will need to be fixed, and that swearing old guy will need to get out of there eventually!"

"OH WHO CARES ABOUT HIM?" Inner G yelled, everyone looked over at him and he received blank looks in response to his crazy arm movements. "LET'S LEAVE 'EM IN THERE! BECAUSE I _NEED _SOMETHING TO DRINK: MOUNTAIN DEW PREFERABLY!"

"_Why is he still so obsessed with Mountain Dew?_" Temari thought as she rolled her eyes. She then left her thoughts and placed her hand over her face as she glanced at Inner G from the corner of her eyes. "Let's just tell the owner about the elevator and...get back to the hotel room."

So with that said, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari walked over to the check-in desk. Gaara had to drag Inner G by his neck over; and he attempted to not pay attention the bewildered looks people were giving him. Upon arriving at the desk, they all noticed the same woman there. Her short black hair was still neatly fixed and her eyes showed a friendly look in them. But this time, she was wearing a short-sleeved long magenta-colored dress. Kankuro spotted some shiny jewelery, and a little bit of makeup was on her abnormally-friendly face.

"Hello. Are you all enjoying your stay?" The woman continued to smile, and didn't seem too bothered by the fact that she had never seen Inner G before and was creeped out by the way he looked a lot like Gaara. "Where is the family you're traveling with? And...where's the easily-pissed off blond guy with the odd clothes?"

"We didn't come for a chat," Kankuro replied. "See, the elevator to this hotel stopped working."

"It stopped working and left meh and this _awesome_ man right here TRAPPED inside! It was AWFUL! That crappy elevator is way too small too; I haven't been in a room that small since the 999th time I was reincarnated, and played 7 Minutes In Heaven with some random girl I had a crush on for a century!" Inner G interrupted, pretty much ranting at that point. And everyone except the woman at the check-in desk was staring really blankly at him.

"...The elevator stopped working? Ugh! Not AGAIN!" The woman facepalmed and then glanced away; adverting her gaze from the four. "That has happened SO many times...and the owner won't do anything about it!"

The woman glanced at the four, and noticed their extremely blank expressions. And coughed. "I REALLY am sorry that you got trapped inside it! PLEEEEASE don't sue us or anything! It's not my fault; the owner can be such a cheapskate!"

"We're not going to sue you..." Temari paused and then her face fell as she continued talking. "Because we don't have the money to."

Gaara glanced over at her, and he hated that they had no money and where having to borrow from those two Japanese siblings they keep encountering at the most random times. But at that moment, he was just glad to be out of the elevator and free from Inner G.

Although they had a rough time together inside the elevator, he did silently admit that he realized Inner G wasn't completely bad, and he felt kind of bad that he didn't stop the annoying old man from punching him. Stealing a look at the bruise, Gaara inwardly sighed. Inner G wasn't _too bad_, but he was still pretty annoying.

Inner G, meanwhile, was smirking as he glanced at Gaara. "_It's good to be out of that crappy elevator! But why is my man staring at meh like that? Is he __FINALLY__ beginning to accept meh and suck up his dislike? I HOPE SO! MAYBE I'LL __FINALLY__ get some rockin' Mountain Dew from all this!_"

Finally, everything _seemed_ to be "back to normal" for the siblings and their "friends"(?). But still, they were VERY CERTAIN that chaos and mayhem would occur again...very soon! Because it seemed like, no matter what they did/said, they would wreak havoc in any way possible! The road trip was just getting more and more crazy as each day passed...

_**Continued.**_

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

There. I FINALLY stopped procrastinating and wrote this chapter. :) I am SO GLAD I finally did. But I'm not sure if it's any good...because I think it was just a little rushed. And I could have had just a few more things happen.

However, I did enjoy writing the elevator scenes. :3 Because...oh, IDK, I just love writing chaos I guess. And that's what this entire story is: EXTREME CHAOS.

I know it may have seemed useless for Temari to trap Gaara and Inner G together, but technically her plan DID work out: because Gaara now likes the crazy inner...somewhat now. But of course, he still can't really stand him. ;)

If you're wondering about what became of **Naruto and Yumi**: they took shelter in the Sand Sib's RV until the storm cleared up. But since the storm never did clear up, they both remained inside the RV for the rest of the night together. But good did become of that: because Naruto kind of realized Yumi wasn't a bad person like "he assumed". *Smirks*

If you're wondering about what became of **The Haruna's**: they eventually made it back to the hotel in once piece. And then the Mist kunoichi (who's name is for now unknown!) who was stalking them had to go to the local hospital after Mr. Haruna's terrible singing made her fall and break a bone in her leg.

Anyway...I included a few songs in this chapter. ;) The song that was Temari's ringtone was _**Colors Of The Heart**_by Uverworld. It was also used as the third opening for the Blood+ anime. And the song Mr. Haruna was singing poorly was _**Stand In The Rain**_ by Superchick. For some reason, I like that song. And lastly: the song Inner G was singing to annoy the hell out of the old man was _**Livin' On A Prayer**_ by Bon Jovi. Oh, and BTW, Livin' On A Prayer is one of my favorite songs; I never have understood why, but I actually don't care. :) It just makes me want to dance! And I was actually listening to it while writing the ending of this chapter. ^^'

Oh my god, I'm rambling now...I'll end it here.

I hope this chapter was good and all that. I don't know when the next update will be...because I have to update a few other fics.

Read and review!


	35. The Search For Yumi

Author's Note: I hope you like randomness. ^^' Um...we have another pretty random chapter. But, it is needed because of the fact that something actually kind of big will be happening soon. It's not a small event either, kind of important.

This chapter, hopefully it's good. I tried to make it good, luckily, I'm not as busy as I was before. But I'm still just a little stressed. -.- To be honest, writing this chapter actually relieved the stress a little. Because I suddenly find this fic fun to write. ;) Coming up with the dialogue, "interesting" OCs (*Glances at Inner G for emphasis*), adding in crazy events to happen, and slipping in a few references. All-in-all: this fic is strangely fun to write! And it's got over 70 reviews too! O.O; SEVENTY? Well...I shouldn't be too surprised, after all, one of my more popular(?) fics got over one-hundred. :| But still...*pales* it's surprising that so many like this fic! I mean, it's got a pretty weird plot, weird characters (*Laughs nervously and looks at Gaara and Naruto* I wasn't talking about you two! ^^'), and a sloppy writing style. Oh well, everyone has their own interests!

I'm SO SORRY for all this useless rambling! I'm done...I think. But let me know how this chapter is; because, by now, you MUST know I am very pessimistic when it comes to my writing! :(

Disclaimer: If it wasn't obvious by now, I DON'T own Naruto! I don't own Gaara, Temari, or Kankuro either...

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

After all that they have been through over the time away from the Sand, Gaara should have known that something was going to go horribly wrong when Mr. Haruna declared a search party to find a missing Yumi.

Wait...let's back this all up a little: the trio had originally planned their road trip to get away from their lives as shinobi and escape to the modern world. Gaara and Kankuro were actually reluctant to go, but Temari was determined to drag them along. Things just way too out of hand the minute they left in their RV.

After a series of comical/stupid/weird events, they befriended a small ordinary family. When they got kicked out of East Ville's only hotel, they all decided to group together and head to North City. Because, well, the Haruna's were on a road trip for the exact same reason the siblings were. They had been through a lot during that time, especially having to deal with Kankuro's revenge-obsessed puppet.

After arriving at the big and cozy city, things just got more and more strange. Because of the fact that Gaara's friend, Naruto, had been shadowing them the entire time...and had no money left to go back to his home village...he kind of joined them. And that's when everyone got together and discovered they had run out of money; needing money, they failed epically with doing simple jobs for a few people. But that's when they met Hiroshi and Hisako Sato: two Japanese siblings they sort of befriended.

Oh, how it seemed like things were calming down after that, well they were all WRONG!

Not long after that, Gaara's Inner, Inner G as he prefers to be called, became too much for him to handle. The crazy voice inside his head was annoying him endlessly; pretty much never running out of things to say. He was apparently some freaky Moutain Dew-aholic who was obviously hopelessly in love with his sister. (Which Gaara still assumes might be incest; because of the fact that Inner G is HIS inner.)

The worst hasn't come yet.

Everything just got plain out of control when Naruto took a hesitant Gaara over to the shady streets of North City. The encountered a mysterious woman named Madame Star and her assistant, Denise. After an odd extraction process to remove Inner G from Gaara's mind forever, the results backfired. And it caused the odd inner to be removed from his mind; but not killed or destroyed. It caused him to be separated from his spirit form and become an actual being...in a nutshell: the red-haired freak is now outside Gaara's mind!

Currently, Gaara was inside the back of the RV with Inner G, and Kankuro. Temari was in the driver's seat driving the RV. As they were driving a little distance away from North City, Yumi's parents were out at Silver Tea. And Naruto mentioned that he didn't feel like coming with the siblings and the freaky Inner. So he stayed behind on the city; nobody knew was he was going to be up to while they were gone.

Now, why were the siblings in the RV driving away from the city? Let's start over from the beginning: the previous night, Gaara and Inner G had been trapped inside the hotel's elevator with three other freaks because it was crappy and Temari had them trapped together. Meanwhile, Naruto and Yumi had went looking all over for them and ended up having to take shelter inside the RV until midnight when the storm cleared away. Once everything had calmed down, the siblings and Naruto plus Inner G had went to bed. But Yumi didn't stay, she left in the middle of the morning hours without telling anyone; but thanks to Naruto's ninja skills, he had woken up briefly to see her quietly sneak out out through the glass doors leading to the balcony.

Gaara remembered the rude awakening he had received that morning. "WHERE THE HELL IS YUMI? SHE ISN'T ANYWHERE IN THE ROOM _OR_ THE HOTEL!" He remembered Mr. Haruna thunder (because he forgot to turn on his hearing aid and couldn't hear himself). Everyone else was confused too; they didn't know where the teen could have disappeared to. Gaara was worried as well, he knew that Yumi wouldn't up and leave like that. She had told him the previous morning that she _loved the city with every cell of her being_. Why would she leave if she loved North City SO MUCH? He had seen a brief knowing look in Naruto's eyes, but he didn't get to question him because Mrs. Haruna started to panic and go to the worst case scenario; fearing the worst of her daughter.

While she witnessed the unfolding awkward drama, Temari's teal eyes absentmindedly looked over to the coffee table by the couch; that's when she saw a folded piece of notebook paper. After reading it and showing it everyone else, the Haruna's knew what they would do: force the teens and...older teens to find their daughter while they enjoyed a lovely breakfast at Silver Tea! Yes, that was SO logical, Gaara had thought at the time, sarcastic of course.

Apparently from the piece of paper, Yumi had written it. But Gaara was suspicious of that, it seemed as if she wanted them to come look for her or something. Things were a little weird, but the siblings and the weird Mountain Dew-aholic of an inner knew that they had no choice but to find Yumi.

"So where are we going anyway~? Kankuro complained as he stared up at the RV's ceiling. "I'm STARVING! And I wanted to go to that local music store and get a job there; I went in there and noticed that Many sexy girls step in there-"

"Kankuro, shut up already!" Temari snapped, briefly looking back at him. "Look, the Haruna's have helped us out countless times. Finding Yumi will be something we can do to repay them for their generosity! Ugh...you are SO out of it..."

"I stopped trying to be into it a long time ago, sis. You're just know noticing?" Kankuro pointed out, sighing as he reached over and grabbed his ipod. "Now...I guess I'll just have to pass the time with some Shakira music..."

"_Desperate idiot..._" Inner G thought, rolling his eyes as he glanced at Kankuro putting the iPod's earbuds in his ear.

"_Well you're a strange Mountain Dew-addict. So it's...actually pretty even?_" Gaara thought, his eyes widened slightly afterward when he realized he had heard the inner's thoughts. And even Inner G seemed to notice because he looked at him and smirked.

"_This is awesome, man! You're finally noticing how our thoughts are connected together!_"

"_What the hell is __**it**__ talking about..._"

"_DON'T THINK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M A __**RANDOM OBJECT**__!_"

"_Well you kind of are. And I would give you chance; if you could try and become more normal._"

"_I'm your inner, man! I'm SUPPOSED to be the opposite of you: therefore, I have the freedom to be a freak! In reality, you aren't that normal either..._"

"_Oh, someone just KILL me now..._"

At long last there was silence in the RV. But it was a little uncomfortable for Temari, she wasn't used to complete silence. Her eye twitched a little and she turned her head to get a good look at everyone:

Kankuro was lying on the couch listening to his iPod. That wasn't surprising at all. But Gaara was sitting at the table looking freaked out and Inner G was looking proud of himself as he leaned against the back of the passenger seat. Temari didn't really want to know what had been said or did, so she looked back to the road.

Finally, a good twenty minutes passed. Everyone including Temari were bored out of their minds. But they knew they had to find Yumi. It wasn't like Yumi was important to the fic's plot or anything, Kankuro recapped. They had to find her because the Haruna's where very protective of their daughter when they needed (or NOT needed) to be. Before they had left the hotel, Mrs. Haruna had confided to the puppet 'master' that the reason behind why they were so protective of Yumi...was because she nearly died when she was still in the womb. Originally, she was to have a twin sister; but the sister didn't survive. Kankuro was shocked to hear that, and of course, he questioned why Mrs. Haruna had told _him_ instead of someone like Gaara or Temari. But she didn't answer his question. She changed that subject after a tense silence overcame them and mentioned that they also feared her safety because of her asthma problems. But after realizing how Gaara felt about the odd anime fangirl, they were convinced he could watch her with those problems. Kankuro could only smirk after hearing that.

But then as he turned around to leave, Mrs. Haruna hesitantly made him keep all the information he was given a secret for the time being. Because, not even Yumi herself knew about the hell her parents had to go through. It seemed VERY melodramatic to Kankuro, but he promised to not tell anyone about that for the time being. However, it would be quite the challenge.

Temari continued to drive, anyway. Her eyes were locked on the road and it was so OBVIOUS she wanted to speed the RV up and get to where they were going faster. She hated going slow and steady, she was just like Kankuro; a speed demon!

But driving along the roads like a bat out of hell wouldn't do anything but kill them...or at least land them in the hospital on their deathbed.

Kankuro was still listening to music while he started reading Temari's diary again. Inner G was still sitting in the chair, but he was backwards in it; sitting on his knees looking through the window at all the traffic and various modern vehicles and scenery. Between all this, Gaara had himself locked in the bathroom to get his sanity back and get away from his freaky inner.

Finally, Temari gasped when she saw something. She quickly slammed down on the breaks and parked the RV in a very awkward fashion; it made another _infamous rough vibration_ occur:

Kankuro was thrown forward onto the RV's floor, and Temari's diary flew out of his hands and totally pwned him by smacking him in the face, his iPod was also thrown and flew out the window into the street (it also got run over by some random dude on a motorcycle). Gaara was thrown forward, but he had actually caught himself before he smacked into the bathroom's wall. And Inner G? Well, he lost his balance and was thrown backwards into Temari (which, of course, he didn't seem to mind at all).

"Oh THAT'S what the infamous vibration feels like..." Inner G gasped out. "That was...that was so frickin' _EPIC_!"

Inner G was going to say more. But he didn't when he realized how he had landed on Temari; their foreheads were pretty much touching and their couldn't have been much distance between them. Temari's face seemed a little unusually pale while she knitted her eyebrows together. However: Inner G's expression was pretty priceless, he was stunned and had a tinge of red spreading across his face.

"What was that vibration?" Gaara opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. "Temari, did you park the-"

Gaara cut himself off before he could finish the question. He stared at Kankuro on the floor with a black eye and complaining about 'gravity' and 'iPod's being chucked out windows and into the street. And then he glanced over at Inner G and Temari's position. The first thought that came to his mind was: "What the hell did I miss?" Although he DIDN'T say that out loud in a stunned voice; because that would be way too much of an OOC reaction! So Gaara said nothing.

For what seemed like eternity (it was really only ten seconds), Temari and Inner G had kept awkward eye contact. But Temari eventually grabbed Inner G by his neck and threw him off her. He landed to the floor and mumbled a delayed "oww" before getting off his face.

"That was weird." Gaara commented, mostly to himself since nobody was paying attention to him at the moment. He shook his head and looked at Temari. "Where are we?"

Temari undid her seat belt and then turned off the RV (she still didn't know the right word to describe that action). "Oh, we're this shabby-looking wilderness area by North City. I heard from a valuable source I will not reveal, they were originally gonna turn this big area into part of the city when it was being constructed."

"So why did they leave it in this state?"

"Don't ask me. I think they were probably a bunch of lazy-ass workers who didn't give a damn about their jobs..." Temari nonchalantly replied. "Look, I'm not THRILLED about having to search through this place; it's all Yumi's fault for disappearing here, forcing us to come after her!"

This still seemed odd. Why would Yumi just disappear like that? Gaara had no idea why Yumi would disappear to the wilderness anyway; she obviously was one of those 'soft people' who couldn't handle life outside the modern world. Gaara inwardly sighed. He remembered what had happened to everyone the LAST TIME they had gotten lost in the wilderness, and he didn't want that to happen again.

Was Yumi really worth it? Ohhh...that was question for him.

"Come on. Let's get out and search for Yumi." Temari said, already getting out of the RV. Gaara and Inner G exchanged blank expressions, wondering how fast she did that. But they found no evidence at all.

"HURRY UP!"

"WE'RE _COMING_!" Kankuro angrily snapped, now finally regaining awareness of why they were there in the first place. He grabbed Gaara and Inner's arms and dragged them out of the RV.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

So Kankuro dragged Gaara and Inner G out of the RV hesitantly. Once out and having slammed the doors shut tightly, they eyed their surroundings closely.

They were definietely in the wilderness: really tall green trees loomed over, dirt covered the area, many thick bushes and unknown plants were covering almost every inch of the ground, ect. Look, let's just say that it looked life if one went inside, they would end up totally lost! Why Yumi would go in there, Gaara had NO possible scenarios in mind.

"Are we seriously goin' in there? What if your totally hot girlfriend isn't even there?" Inner G questioned Gaara, giving him a look a complaining little kid would have.

"Stop complaining; we're helping the Haruna's!" Temari snapped, having heard Inner G's complaining. That sudden outburst got Inner G off-guard and he flinched before looking back at her.

"But WHY would Yumi even go here?" Gaara pointed out, hoping to change the subject. "Besides, isn't a little too _cliché_ of her to sneak away to a forest?"

Temari sighed. "It really is. But Yumi left behind a note: it clearly said that she was heading to this wilderness area..."

"BUT WHY WOULD SHE COME OUT AND SAY THAT? THE WHOLE FREAKING POINT IS TO _NOT_ SAY WHERE YOU'RE GOING! THAT JUST KILLS THE DRAMA!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the exact same time and looked over at Kankuro. But then they realized that he was just being his weird self, they shook their heads and got back to the subject.

"Let's just find her and leave." Temari explained, oh how she didn't want to even be there at all...it was so obvious by her tone. "We will split up in two sets: that way, we'll be able to search the wilderness easier. Now let's decide who will be with who-"

"I'll take the radiant goddess!"

Temari glanced to the side and gasped a little, she stepped back as she noticed Inner G suddenly by her side. Ugh...so it looked like she was stuck with him. She didn't want to be, but fore some reason, she couldn't say no to the thrilled look in his eyes.

"Good. That will give me a break away from you." Gaara mentioned, inwardly glad to have Inner G away for a little while. ...But he then sighed when he realized that Inner G could still communicate through his thoughts.

Life SO wasn't fair...

"Okay, I guess I'll take Gaara! Now let's hurry into the _CONVENIENT _forest and get the hell OUT as soon as possible!" Kankuro declared.

And they all parted ways into the strangely-convenient forest. It was kind of hard, because there was so many different overgrown trees and bushes in the way. It was almost like a time paradox for Temari, because her and Inner kept tripping over old tree roots that just "happened" to be there.

However, things were actually going okay for Gaara and Kankuro, they hadn't once ran into any evil tree roots. But what was annoying Gaara was Kankuro's never-ending talking; he mentioned that it had been a little while since they had lost gotten to talk. So he decided to make up for lost time and talk...over...and over...and over...and over... and over again about pretty much the exact same thing.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Gaara And Kankuro-**

Things were actually going decent so far, Gaara admitted that. But it was almost like an annoying and unnecessary _time paradox_; they were once again in the wilderness. However, they did ACTUALLY have a good reason to be there.

Yumi disappeared to the forest (Gaara would never understand that one) and they were forced to find her. It sounded simple, but the wilderness/forest/whatever place was way too overgrown and had too many possible paths to take. Gaara assumed they were lost after about thirty minutes, but Kankuro was just too stubborn to admit _he_ was lost.

"So then...I was confused. But after I heard Temari's ringtone, that stupid _Blood+_ opening song, I knew it had to be her phone. I heard some battles cries in the background. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah..."

Okay, Gaara wasn't sure who was more annoying: Kankuro or Inner G. It was almost like a tie between them, they wouldn't _shut the hell up_ already!

"_Why do I always get stuck with the ones who talk too much?_" Gaara thought, keeping his gaze ahead and using all his strength not to crack from Kankuro's annoying rambling.

If Kankuro was this bad, he actually wondered how Temari was doing with Inner G...

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Temari And Inner G-**

"What are you doing?"

Temari didn't respond to Inner G's question. She just crouched down to the ground and examined something she had found. Inner G, being the curious person he was, got down too and touched the object innocently lying on a fallen green leaf.

"I found this. And...it really looks familiar." Temari mentioned. She picked the object up and a look of hope flashed through her eyes. "It looks like an old broken cellphone. This must mean...we are getting close to finding Yumi! She must be somewhere in THIS area!"

Inner G glanced at the broken cellphone he furrowed his eyebrows together and then remembered something...something that obviously meant the two were getting nowhere with their search. Now, having odd strong feelings for the Sand kunoichi, he didn't want to ruin her moment. Because he knew she would get ticked off about that, just like himself. He HATED it when someone interrupted his moments. But this did call for an interruption.

"Eh...Temari..." Temari stopped talking and looked at Inner G. "We've passed that broken cellphone...ten times."

"...**TEN TIMES?**" Inner G's eyes widened and he inched away a little. "**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER? I ACTUALLY THOUGHT WE WERE GETTING SOMEWHERE! UGH! I ****HATE THIS DAMN FOREST!**"

For one rare time, Inner G was a little frightened back from her yelling. However, he recovered very quickly, and glanced away as she continued to rant loudly. A blush beginning to spread over his face as he realized that like him, Temari never stopped herself from taking out rage on something.

That just added to the long list of things he loved about her.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Back With Gaara And Kankuro-**

"But of course: it is nice to be walking together even though these damn woods are really annoying to look at! I mean, we haven't gotten to spend much time together. Gaara and Kankuro: brothers, on a road trip together! Usually in those sappy movies the main characters would realize they were missing out on having fun with the other. They will make a campfire and then snuggle around it and reminisce about the good times they had together. But it's too bad it's not like that for us, huh? I really do wish that we COULD spend some time together: without chaos following of course, and us not ending up having to go 'downtown' like that whole jail incident from before! This is also a chance for us to be alone together without that pessimistic Yumi we're searching for, that freak Inner G, that strangely-awesome Naruto, those weird Haruna's whose names we do not know for some random reason the author doesn't want to spoil, or Temari! Blah blah blah blah..."

Kankuro did not seem to notice Gaara clasp his hands over his ears in a desperate attempt to block out his extremely irritating rambling. He was merely grinning and walking along at a remarkably fast pace with Gaara by his side.

"I mean, Yumi could be ANYWHERE in this wilderness! We might as well take the chance and talk a little bit. Let's talk about how it's odd that Temari seems interested in that Hiroshi guy. Don't get me wrong: the guy's pretty cool, but I can't get over the fact that it's kind of ironic that Shikamaru dumped her AFTER she met up with another potential boyfriend in a very distant place! But it's all good. I honestly can't stand that lazy-ass Shikamaru, I don't know about Hiroshi though. But his sister's pretty hot! Hey Gaara, I know you probably don't care, but isn't Hisako so freakin' HOT? I had a dream she and me met up by that dessert stand in the city; but she was wearing this sexy blank mini dress and her hair seemed to be perfectly fixed as opposed to when it looked messy the previous time I came in contact with her! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah..."

"_Just SHUT THE HELL UP already..._" Gaara thought, getting a really extreme headache from all the annoying rambling.

"_Well WHO'S annoying now, man? See, I'm not that bad! Kankuro's a whole different story though..._" Inner G commented through Gaara's thoughts.

"_Can you just shut up too?_ _And stop conversing with me through my thoughts. Thoughts are supposed to be personal._"  
"_But we're technically the same person. How can your thoughts be personal from yourself, man?_"

"_...Oh, you're good._"

"_Damn right Inner G's good! THIS THE BEST MINUTE-AND-A-HALF OF MEH LIFE! Ya' realized how I awesome I am, and Temari accidentally tripped and fell into my arms!_"

Gaara sighed and just tried to tune out to the two idiots' rambling. Oh, but it was very difficult! But since he was pretty awesome, it wasn't that much of a challenge after all!

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Naruto-**

The blond-haired ninja coughed and wheezed, collapsing to the floor. Naruto had previously attempted to take the stairs back up the hotel to the Sato sibling's room. After all, the elevator was still stuck in the shaft and the woman at the check-in counter still hadn't found the time to contact 'repairmen'. So...everyone was forced to take the many endless stairs. But these stairs were almost ENDLESS.

It had literally taken him three-and-a-half hours to reach the top. And that was with the help of sending CHAKRA to his feet. That just said something right there.

Anyway, Naruto got up off the floor and composed himself. He acted as if his weird coughing/wheezing episode hadn't even happened. He walked up to the Sato siblings room door and knocked on it.

He waited for a few seconds...

Then knocked again...

Then waited another minute...

And finally, someone answered the door. However, it creaked open in an extremely creepy fashion; revealing a pitch black room and a single eye.

Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped back at the sight. It looked as if the mysterious eye was...staring into his very soul. The eye was a dark color and only blinked two times in the entire several seconds it stared at him.

"Hello." A smooth and mysterious male voice greeted. The eye shifted to the left slightly, sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

But he didn't give in to the _creepy_ moment.

"Um...uh...h-hey..." Naruto stumbled over his words as he made direct eye contact with the eye. "I-i-is this...erm...ah...am I at the right hotel room?"

"Who are you looking for?"

"Th-the S-Sato family..."

The eye shifted back to the right, never keeping it's sharp gaze off of Naruto. Whoever this was, the person didn't seem to ever want to answer. Whirling around on the heels of his feet and running away seemed tempting to Naruto, but he took a deep breath and tried to keep his cool.

...Whatever cool that was.

"Ah...the Sato family?" Naruto shakily nodded yes. "...I never have heard of them. But I do know which room they are in."

"You...mean this isn't their hotel room?"

"I'm afraid it is not."

"So...you know where their room is?"

"I do. Yes."

"..."

"..."

"You're...you're kind of freaking me out! Can you tell me which room is theirs?"

The scene just got creepier and creepier. Naruto broke out into a cold sweat as the eye's sharp gaze pierced his very soul. The eye...it was so mysterious and hypnotizing. Looking directly into it, he felt a vibe of much emotion coming from it. He felt angst, loneliness, torture, ect.

This creepy person...must have been through quite a lot in life if his eyes(?) gave away that much strong emotion.

Anyway, the seconds ticked by. Naruto and the creepy guy's eye held the contact. More seconds passed by rather slowly; deadly slowly. Where the hotel room was warm and comforting, it suddenly felt bitter cold. Dramatically, the cold sweat dripped off Naruto's head and to the floor.

Suddenly, a pale-ish hand came out from the darkness and was outstretched. This person gestured up to the door's number and Naruto's eye could only shakily follow. "This is room 45. The Sato family's room number is 49."

"O-oh...okay! Um...ah...sorry to bother you, creepy guy!"

"It is alright." The slightly pale-ish hand slowly (and creepily) went back into the darkness. "I will remember this encounter for quite some time."

"_Oh, you and me both. Your freaky emotion-filled EYE is going to haunt me in my nightmares..._" Naruto thought, rolling his eyes.

Against his will, Naruto and the creepy guy's eye made contact again. Other people innocently walking by and witnessing it, would probably think it was a staring contest. But it was not a staring contest. It was almost like a silent battle. And Naruto somehow got the feeling that a part of him died inside.

But he wasn't sure if that literally did happen or not!

"Before I leave...I want to know why you're in a pitch black room and not revealing yourself." Naruto stated, taking a step back and getting into a defensive stance; whipping a kunai out. "It's REALLY shady and extremely over-used pathetically most of the time. ...Um...but you might be doing it RIGHT!"

The eye shifted a little bit, looking back and forth in an almost paranoid fashion. But then this person sighed and the eye finally blinked.

"You don't need to know right now. However...I will give you a piece of delicate information." Naruto blinked, but still brought the sharpened kunai closer to his face; worried that this was a trap. "Use this information wisely: there is a strong _possibility_ that you can gain the advantage you will need. This is the information: stay on your toes and be careful with who you put trust into. This is only for the time being."

Naruto blinked, either he didn't get it, or he did get it but was just bewildered. "Why are you saying this?"

The mystery person didn't respond. He just grabbed the doorknob from the other side and inched away from it before he closed it semi-loudly. That just left Naruto stunned and creeped out. He dropped the kunai and then rubbed his head when he felt a massive headache coming on.

"Oh man, that was so creepy..."

Naruto started to walk away. He had to find the Sato siblings after all. The reason he wanted to find them was because he was going to try and get them to warm up to him. Once they had warmed up to him and maybe started thinking of him as a person to trust, he could get them to help him go off after Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro to find Yumi and end the unnecessary search! The fact that Yumi would suddenly, totally and 100% out of the blue; he might add to seem more intelligent about it, was OOC of her. He had to admit it was. Yumi wouldn't just up and desert her family and close friends, then point out just WHERE she was going, would she?

Naruto didn't really understand the details. But somehow, it was almost as if she had intended to leave and have them search for her... ugh. This was so confusing! And made it even more confusing was the fact that...the creepy guy (that Naruto previously encountered) had an extremely familiar-sounding voice. Naruto stopped walking in the middle of trying to locate room 49 when realization struck him.

"That eye/creepy guy's voice...it strangely sounded a LOT like Sasuke's older brother, _Itachi's_..."

What the hell was going on...?

**Continued.**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

No need to answer that. I'm sure we all know what's going on: random chaos! ^^

Anyway, there's the chapter. I would like to point out that I finally received 71 reviews; and when I first started the story a while back, I hoped for at least 70! So...I'm kind of glad that it's getting some attention. I'm also glad a lot like/liked it. Ah...because I didn't realize anyone would like this story at first! But AGAIN: I'm pessimistic! *Rubs the back of my neck* WHAT I'M ATTEMPTING TO SAY IS; thanks. :)

And the story isn't over yet! :P Still got some stuff planned...

I'm sorry if this chapter didn't make too much sense. You're probably wondering why Itachi is being mentioned a lot and having the most random brief appearances. :| I'd be a spoiler machine if I explained why. So... … ...let's just let time tell what'll happen!

Yumi's reason for running away will be explained...sort of. After all, she is important to the plot just as Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are; believe it or not.

Well anyway, I was hoping to update soon. Uh...but considering the fact that it's getting close to the holidays, that might be put off a little. (Sorry. -.-) Still, merry Christmas; or whatever you celebrate!

_Read and review!_


	36. Is It Too Late To Turn Back?

Author's Note: *Insert dramatic music here* I'm back! ;)

Okay, sorry for the little wait. I had intended to update back at least on Christmas Eve. But that didn't get to happen...because I have a big family and a lot of friends; they all piled in for the holidays as usual. ^^' And THEN I had considered starting writing the next chapter on New Years Eve; but that kind of didn't work out because everyone piled in once again to party. -.-' And after all that celebration, I was busy with college and sorting out story ideas. Point is: I'm just know getting to update! I know, it's been crazy. :|

BUT, at least I have written it finally! That's the main thing.

This chapter involves a little bit of craziness. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Inner G are STILL trying to search for a missing Yumi. But things aren't going to go their way, of course not. There would be no fun in things going the way they want them to. ;)

Over the past few days, I've been getting reviews. And they've suggested ideas for events in this story about Kankuro. Let me give my honest thoughts about that: the idea actually IS interesting. I could definitely write something like that to occur between all of this...insanity. :) But actually, I'm not really a big Kankuro fan. (I don't see where he got fans though. -.-' No offense...) But I don't mind writing him. I just didn't really intend for any good things to happen to him, he's only being put down in his story for comedy purposes. His "weird" personality portrayal is based off of what _**I **_expect it to be.

Because, come on, Kankuro doesn't appear in the series all that much. There isn't all that much KNOWN about him, really. =.='

I appreciate the idea though. And once this seemingly useless search for Yumi is **soon** **over**, I just might throw the idea in. *Smiles* And by the way, one reviewer suggested some more KankuroxIno or KankuroxHisako moments. Actually, Ino hasn't made an appearance in the story so far. And I don't really intend to have her appear because there's no need to. *Shrugs shoulders* (I don't even like the pairing THAT much, I'm with either ShikaIno or SaiIno! ^^;) I thought about having Kankuro and Hisako end up together, but we'll see how that goes...

Oh, sorry for the LONG A/N. The good news is: this chapter should be kind of long, so that will at least make up for it!

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Gaara and Kankuro-**

"Huh...that's weird."

Gaara, who was pretty much stumbling as he walked while trying to prevent a massive headache, stopped walking along with Kankuro and looked over at him. Surprisingly, the puppet 'master' had just stopped talking all together.

And Gaara didn't know whether to believe that was an utter miracle or not.

"What's wrong?" Gaara inquired, maybe a TAD bit of concern in his tone. "Why did you just stop talking all of a sudden?"

"I ran out of things to talk about..."

Thank god.

"_Oh, that really sucks. But, hey, at least I'M like a machine when I start talkin'!_" Inner G randomly commented in Gaara's mind. He sounded both amused and concerned at the same time, and it was strange. "_I thought 'ya might want to know about me and your hot sis's status. Do you...?_"

Gaara thought for a minute. Yes. He did want to know. The way Inner G had...thought...that...the tone seemed like something good was happening. Several questions floated through his mind. And he couldn't help but wonder: have they found Yumi yet, so they could leave the damn forest and go back to the hotel?

"_Tell me._"

"_Alright, man! So currently: I'd say that our status is...erm...well, me and your hot sis aren't getting anywhere at all to be honest!_"

Gaara gave himself a mental facepalm.

"_See, we've past this old cellphone ten times, we've past the exact same freakin' tree stump eleven times, we've tripped over tree ROOTS fifty times, and Temari's stomach his starting to growl from extreme hunger! But enough about my sucky side of the story, how's things going with you and your bro?_"

Kankuro apparently wasn't aware of the mental conversing between his little brother and the Mountain Dew-aholic. Gaara had glanced over at him, only to see him smiling like a total idiot and randomly reading some manga he had brought along. Gaara couldn't help but sigh and then look back at the scenery around them.

It was very over-grown in that part of the wilderness. Tall trees loomed over with several leaves decorating the branches, vines hung off the limbs, many thick brushes and bushes were over the dirt ground, and Gaara was sure that he had seen some snakes randomly slither across the old logs nearby.

"_Well, we're getting nowhere. We haven't found ANY trace of Yumi. But we can't give up, we must find her. She's...she's important to me._"

"_Ah...just like that gorgeous Temari is to me..._"

"OH MY GOD!"

Gaara's eyes widened and he immediately stepped back away from Kankuro when he shouted that. He didn't know what the hell was going on, or why Kankuro just suddenly yelled. But the good news was that he didn't have to suffer through Inner G's rambling!

So, inwardly sighing with relief that Inner G had finally shut up, Gaara regained his composure and looked over at a freaking out Kankuro; who had accidentally dropped his manga when he screamed out.

"What is it? Does it have anything to do with Yumi?" Gaara asked, he tried not to sound too desperate...but he was failing.

Kankuro still stood there frozen in what could only be described as fear. A "WTF?" kind of expression was on his face and he eventually rubbed his eyes frantically. What he had just seen was...gone. And although he always imahened a lot of stupid stuff in his life, he was POSITIVE he had seen something _familiar_ leap off the tree branches overhead in the blink of an eye!

While his sudden quietness was comfortable, Gaara knew something was terribly wrong when Kankuro was actually quiet. Against his will, he walked over and waved a hand in his face. "What did you see?"

"I-I...there's no way...S-Sala..."

Gaara's eye twitched, he was always super annoyed with stammering. So he called over a wave of sand from the gourd he still had with him (for UNKNOWN reasons!) and led it over to a big tree branch; it broke off the branch and returned...

From all over the wilderness, a cry of pain echoed throughout.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Temari And Inner G-**

Since the cellphone incident, Inner G and Temari were actually making a little bit of progress. They had managed to make it a little distance deeper into the convenient wilderness.

Inner G was rambling of course. He always had SOMETHING to talk or rant about. Temari was actually both stunned and impressed by that. She found herself coming with a lot of questions, and Inner G promptly answered them all without a second thought. The wind mistress questioned him about several things: from his likes (which was obviously her, Mountain Dew, rock 'n roll and loud music, and horseradish.), to dislikes, to hobbies (she was surprised to find out that he could sing well when he put a lot of effort into it, and that he secretly enjoyed drawing. He also liked to do 'extreme' things as well), to even fears.

However, when she had asked him about fears, he answered a little _too quickly_ that he didn't have any. Of course, Temari didn't buy that, she kept trying to get it out of him. And she eventually did by promising that after their search for Yumi was over; she would give him a long kiss. It was only a matter of seconds after that when the Mountain Dew-addict's face flushed a bright scarlet color and he nearly tripped over his own feet while walking. He accepted that offer a little shakily, and promptly smirked and started mentioning what he feared.

According to what he had said: the inner's main fear was losing his 'power' and screw up 'time', then be sent back to the 'other world'. But Inner G had mumbled all this utter nonsense, and Temari couldn't quite understand much of it. But she did not know what the hell he was talking about with what she DID hear. When the tense silence went away, the inner had put back a small smirk and said to 'forget about what he just said'. But Temari found herself becoming very, very, very curious.

She had even more questions about Inner G that she had before...

But this was all interrupted when a cry of pain suddenly echoed throughout the area. Both gasped loudly and looked overhead to see even all the tree leaves rustle from it.

"What the hell was THAT?" Inner G asked while waving his arms around wildly. He almost looked as if he was trying to fly away like a bird. But Temari knew better. "It sounded EXACTLY like that freaky Kankuro...either that, or someone being raped..."

"Mmm...got a point there..." Temari thought for a minute and sighed before putting her hands behind her head and walking away back to some several bushes that blocked the path. "Well, let's just forget that and keep walking. It's our goal to find Yumi for the Haruna's..."

Inner G had noticed Temari walking off and quickly started to catch up to her. Now, they both walked side by side as they made it over to the bushes that blocked their way. Neither really knew how they would get past them, seeing that they were covered in these spiky-looking thorns.

Inner G was so random that he managed to completely change the subject.

"So...why are you even trying to help those freaky Haruna's anyway?"

Temari blinked and a confused look appeared on her face as she looked over at the inner. "Um...I don't know...maybe it's because I want to turn the tables and help THEM out for a change. They've helped us so much over this trip: when we lost our RV and were forced to stay on the side of the road like hitchhikers in those cowboy movies, they had come to our rescue and allowed us to travel with them in their RV. And honestly, we could NEVER repay them for that kind gesture no matter how friggin' hard we tried!"

Inner G just blinked. But he was interested with the story and told her to continue going into detail with it. He hadn't really been told the entire story about the siblings had come to be with the Haruna's, and he figured it would be awesome to be in the know about it...

Upon realizing that Inner G had actually been paying attention to her rambling about the insane events, Temari stared at him in surprise...but then smiled a little.

"_Wow, it's fun talking to this guy...creature...ugh...thing..._"

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Naruto-**

Although still incredibly freaked out by what he had just seen...that creepy eye with an extremely familiar voice, Naruto still managed to take a deep breath and knock on the door of the Sato family's hotel room.

He waited for a few seconds, but nobody answered. So he started knocking again until a familiar female voice suddenly made some kind of almost-demented noise as result of being annoyed.

"DO I HAVE TO ALWAYS ANSWER THE DOOR? WHY CAN'T ONII-SAN DO IT?"

"IT'S ONLY A _DOOR_! TELL HER IT'S ONLY A _DOOR_!"

"Alright! Hiroshi, Hisako, just be quiet and I'LL answer the door!"

Suddenly, the door to the room was opened and a man stepped out. Naruto had to look up at this man because he was remarkably tall. The man had pale skin (Naruto assumed he didn't get out of the house much), jet-black hair that went to his ears; it was very straight, he had dark green eyes that were barely even open. He wore a really ugly shirt that was white and had plaid light blue and mint green square patterns on it, plaid light blue pants, this weird white hat on his head that looked like it would keep the sun out of his eyes, and white sneakers. He also had a golf club in hand.

Naruto realized that this man was either about to go golfing, or just came back from golfing. But one question floated through his mind: where the hell would he go golfing at, anyway?

"Ah...hello." The man nervously greeted. He was caught off-guard by Naruto's odd appearance.

"Oh, hey! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm sort-of-friends with your kids..."

The man thought for and snapped a finger. "Oh! You must be that guy who was shadowing Hiroshi and Hisako's new friends!"

"Yeah, that's me!"

"Come on in, Uzumaki-San. I'm always up for meeting new INTERESTING people." The man gestured for Naruto to walk inside with him. Although a little freaked out by his sudden kindness, he followed him anyway. "Hiroshi is busy out on the deck with his laptop. And Hisako is reading multi-tasking like usual: watching television and reading manga at the same time. But I'm sure they will be glad to see you, Uzumaki-San..."

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the nice-looking hotel room. It looked WAY better than the crappy room he shared with the Sand Siblings and the Haruna's. But, still, it was nicely decorated as well: it had a comfortable Asian feel to it; and he suddenly became a little homesick, wondering what was happening back in the village.

Hiroshi and Hisako's father introduced himself as _Ayumu Sato_. But he insisted that he should just be referred to in a semi-formal manner. Naruto knew why, but he didn't act like he knew why. He played dumb because he loved seeing the man get annoyed. Whenever Ayumu got annoyed, Naruto would notice his eye twitch and he would start mumbling random choice words under his breath.

Choice words that will not be mentioned for the sake of the rating.

"So, Uzumaki-San...do you play _golf_?" Ayumu randomly asked before smirking. "I learned how to play the sport when we came to this hotel on our vacation. And I have been looking for an opponent."

It took Naruto a total of ten seconds to realize he was just challenged to a game of golf. He thought about the offer carefully. On one hand, he did know about the sport; and had learned to play back in East Ville when he was undercover as 'Lily', but he was busy with a plan that was in the process of being put into action. And he would need Hiroshi and Hisako's help for it.

"I understand if you're too _chicken_ though..."

That did it.

"Let's do this thing! Give me a golf club old man, I'll show you how it's done!"

Ayumu couldn't help but smirk as he tossed Naruto another golf club. He had taken an interest in this kid, and he wanted to see if he was a worthy opponent for him. It would be his first time with an opponent younger than him, but he accepted it.

The two headed straight for the golf course in the other side of North City. And the entire time, Hisako had overheard their entire banter and rolled her eyes before turning a page of her manga.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.:**_

**-With Gaara And Kankuro-**

"I-I could have sworn that I just saw Salamander flying through those trees..." Kankuro animatedly blurted out.

Gaara just blinked. "That's random."

"_Oh come on man, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! You kicked the freaky puppet's evil ass, so don't listen to your weird bro. And did 'ya know that poison ivy can spread like wildfire...? Your hot sis told me that when I came close to accidentally licking some with meh tongue._"

Why did that freaky inner have to comment about things at the most random times? Gaara could feel himself getting a headache. He had to put up with not only Kankuro's randomness, but also Inner G's randomness.

He suddenly came to the conclusion that everyone he would encounter in his life are extremely random and always will be no matter what. But, yet, these weird people do come in handy at times.

"You're just seeing things, Kankuro. Let's get back to searching for Yumi." Gaara deadpanned, grabbing his weird brothers arm and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Wait...I'm SURE I saw him..." Kankuro insisted before rubbing his eyes and walking over to the trees to closely examine the area.

"Salamander is 'dead'. We didn't come out here today to waste precious time by searching for blood thirsty puppets, we came to waste precious time by searching for the missing anime fangirl we all have come to get along with."

"Maybe so, maybe so. But I DID see him! This is terrible! WHAT IF HE'S STILL ALIVE?"

"You are just becoming paranoid."

"..."

They both continued walking. However, Kankuro couldn't shake the feeling that Salamander was still around and stalking them, waiting to get his blood-covered hands around his neck and strangle the life out of him. He trembled a little while walking and imagining several terrible/paranoid scenarios about the evil puppet.

Gaara, on the other hand, seemed way too calm about everything. He didn't believe that Salamander was still around. It was illogical. They already "killed" him anyway!

Right then, all that mattered was finding Yumi. After trudging a little deeper into a darker part of the convenient wilderness, Gaara realized something: Inner G had been talking for a while. That was crazy. He tried to contact the Mountain Dew-addict, but he couldn't get through.

You know, it was almost like whenever there's no cellphone signal, and you can't make any calls.

This part of the woods was really creepy. It was MUCH darker and had eerie noises coming from almost every direction. Kankuro was just becoming more and more paranoid when he realized he thought he heard branches cracking, but he tried to remain calm on the outside.

He failed.

"G-Gaara...I doubt Yumi's this far into the woods...let's head back..."

Gaara just blinked and looked over at Kankuro in confusion. And the puppet 'master' was annoyed by that action, it meant he would have to go into deeper detail. And he was too stubborn. He didn't want to admit that he was paranoid and a little scared.

"Are you scared?"

"WHAT?"

"You're even trembling, Kankuro."

"THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!"

Gaara took a step back as Kankuro glanced around and tried to compose himself. Gaara knew that he was getting way too paranoid now. From what he had heard from very reliable sources, people from the Leaf village, being paranoid was not good at all. It could destroy you...or something along the lines of that.

"Just calm down. We need to continue searching for Yumi, the sooner we find her the better." Gaara pointed out in a really desperate attempt at changing the subject.

But in the back his mind, he was thinking this: "_Maybe then this damn chaos will settle down. I don't understand why we're always a part of something insane in these crackfics._" And, almost right away somewhere on the other side of the woods, Inner G thought the exact same thing. Maybe they weren't so different after all?

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Approximately 2-3 Hours Later With Temari and Inner G-**

Temari panted heavily and trudged her way through a lot of overgrown bushes. She didn't know how far she had traveled through the wilderness/forest/whatever the hell it was called, but it must have been a long distance: because it seemed to be a little bit darker in the area.

Why was she alone? Where was the crazy Mountain Dew-aholic? Well, a few hours ago, Temari and Inner G were trying to get over a rather big river that ran across the path they had to get across. They were curious about where the river led and where it begun, but quickly dismissed these thoughts and easily jumped over the simple obstacle.

But, as usual, Inner G mocked the obstacle and jokingly mentioned that "nothing could slow them down". Well, he jinxed it somehow. And by some kind of crazy events, a random rockslide occurred from the rocky terrain overlooking the forest. The weird thing was: neither of the two knew there was even a rocky terrain, cliff overhead and were stunned to learn it was there.

Anyway, so the rockslide happened fast, Temari and Inner G barely had any time to dodge the several HUGE boulders that fell seemingly right at them! In a state of panic, they both took off in different directions; Temari, after hopelessly attempting to knock the boulders back with gusts of wind, took off for this lone area with overgrown bushes, and Inner G just fled to some random direction.

Now, Temari noted as she mentally recapped the previous weird events, she not only had to find Yumi...but _Inner G_ as well! Ugh, everything was way too insane!

"...Phew...all this walking...am I getting that out of shape from only driving or riding on my fan?" Temari breathed as she walked a little slowly and pulled back all the overgrown bushes and pointy branches in her way. "Damn, I'm getting soft from being in the modern world!"

Maybe it was true. The siblings had been in the modern world a long time. It wasn't just this weird vibe, no they really needed to be in this wilderness area a long time in order to get back into shape! Or something like that. Ugh...this entire situation was so CONFUSING!

"I just need to find those two and get back to Gaara and Kankuro so we can LEAVE. But why is it that I have this strange want to find that Inner first?" Temari muttered under her breath, taking her fan and opening it. She was planning to make an awesome whirlwind and blow these annoying plants out of her way. "I will admit that he's an interesting character. And I have so many questions about him."

She paused to raise her fan high in the air and wave it, it caused a huge whirlwind to stir and all the plants and leaves in her way all either snapped and fell right to the ground, or totally blew far away. Now that the path was finally clear, Temari smirked in triumph and put the fan away. She felt...accomplished in some weird kind of way.

"Ah, I don't know why I'm still even talking about this. I'm just kind of curious about him, maybe it's only because of his sudden feelings for me..."

Temari sighed and continued walking along the clear path. But what she wasn't aware of, was that there was someone high up in the trees overhead _watching_ her intently. This figure smirked mischievously and jumped from branch to branch a swift speed.

However, the longer Temari walked; the more she felt this person's gaze. Her walking became much more slower and a little more cautious. It was obvious from her body language that she was becoming very annoyed. Her eye started twitching.

"Okay, _stalker_. SHOW YOURSELF!"

Temari once again whipped out the giant fun and stirred up a quick-yet-vicious wind. It made all the leaves get blown off the tree and they all blew around her. But, she was surprised to see that there was nobody in that tree. Confused, she walked a little closer with the fan. She opened her mouth to say something, but then...

"Psst! Behind you..."

The voice startled Temari. Her eyes widened for a brief second and she whirled herself around, then she found herself face-to-face with...Inner G. The inner was hanging upside down on a limb from another tree nearby. The usual smirk was visible on his face.

"AH! What the hell are you doing?" Temari shouted, glaring daggers at him. "This is not the time to be fooling around, dumbass! We're trying to find a missing person!"

"Your eyes...they're so beautiful up close; sparkling like Mountain Dew..." Inner G commented as if he were in some kind of trance. Temari's anger was totally shattered and she could only stare in bewilderment.

"What the hell does _that_ have to do with what I just said?"

"Oh shit, I keep voicing my thoughts!"

Temari just stared. What else could she do? The moment was incredibly weird and awkward at the same time. It didn't help that one of them was upside down, and the other was still holding onto a huge battle fan. If any normal person had taken a stroll by and noticed the scene...well, that would just make everything even more stranger.

Good thing there was no random people around. They didn't wreak any havoc!

Anyway, now aware of what he had just commented, the inner's face flushed noticeably and he suddenly flipped back up into the air and landed back on his feet, keeping his gaze locked on the ground while walking back across the path Temari was recently taking.

"'Ya know, we need to find Yumi and just get the hell out here..." Inner G commented, it seemed like it was mostly to himself though.

Suddenly interested, Temari walked up to him fast and started walking alongside him, she kept glancing at him from the corner of her eyes and smirked. It WOULD maybe be kind of amusing to have some fun with him. Inner G, or whatever the hell he wanted to be referred to as, seemed so much more...erm..._emotional_ and _lively_ than Gaara. But, then again, that was all because he was supposed to be the opposite of him. And what he was like inwardly.

Wait...did that mean Gaara was inwardly a lunatic obsessed with a stupid soda and was very lively and talkative? ...Awkward...awkward thought...and _traumatizing_ mental picture...

"You're kind of strange...unpredictable. Just a few seconds ago, you were not taking our reasons for being here seriously. But now, you're taking it seriously..."

Inner G suddenly stopped walking and pointed ahead announcing this: "Forget about that! There's a house!"

Temari immediately dropped the subject and stared ahead. Amazingly, Inner G was right! There was indeed a house and the path they were taking had led them a dead-end clearing with a small home that probably contained no more than one room. Still, civilization was civilization to Temari. She promptly clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Civilization at last!" Temari reached over for Inner G's wrist and roughly grabbed it, dragging him with her as she walked. "Come on, let's go see if anyone lives there! They might know something important that we don't, or could lead us to Yumi!"

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Gaara And Kankuro-**

Okay, it was official: these damn woods were ENDLESS! The two brothers weren't quite sure how many different paths they had taken, but it must have been a lot because it was getting darker and darker; meaning that they have been trudging through to the more deeper parts of the landscape.

It didn't help that there were several HUGE trees and many overgrown wild plants blocking the way. And their footsteps pretty much echoed throughout and area, along with their breathing, Kankuro's annoying trembling and accidental stumbling, and the many eerie noises of animals.

Kankuro was getting too tired to walk. He was pretty much crawling along the floor of the forest while Gaara walked without any signs of being exhausted. That was freakin' amazing, but the amazing feeling was cut short abruptly when Gaara suddenly stopped walking altogether after seeing that the path ahead was totally covered in many thick bushes.

"...This might slow us down. There's too many bushes to get through and they have _abnormally-sharp_ thorns."

Kankuro was more than happy to hear that. He so wanted something like this to happen the minute they entered the stupid woods! Now that there was an obstacle, they could turn right around and leave! Quickly, Kankuro scrambled up to his feet and grinned.

"That's great! Let's GO~!" Kankuro announced loudly before twirling around and happily walking the direction they came from.

Gaara was not amused by that. He sighed, and that made Kankuro completely freeze in the middle of taking a step. He was in a mental war: should he leave or not?

"Kankuro, we can't leave."

"Sure we can! Yumi will eventually have to return back to the Haruna's!" Kankuro pointed out a little too quickly than he should have. And he wanted to kick himself for replying that fast. "It's not OUR problem!"

"...But I want to find her. She's been around modern civilization almost all her life; she obviously doesn't know how to survive in these woods. For all we know, she could be lost."

At this point, Kankuro felt a massive dramatic change in the atmosphere. The mood felt so...so tense. WAY more tense than it should be. And as he looked over at Gaara avoiding eye contact, he knew one thing was true!

...Gaara was trying to make him guilty for leaving Yumi behind. Damn it.

But, Kankuro was strong(?), he wasn't going to give in that easily. Even if Gaara were to just come right out and say that he's a complete nervous wreak and worried about the girl, he wouldn't allow his decisions to be put into someone else's hands! Never again!

"Yumi will be fine on her own. Look, we've been searching for her for HOURS, Gaara. It's time to give up hope, because there was _no hope_ to begin with." Kankuro pointed out...hesitantly as he made epic eye contact with Gaara. He didn't know what kind of reaction to expect after uttering something so negative and gloomy like that. "I know you care about Yumi. I will admit that...I think she's actually a good person when she tries to be. And Temari thinks of her as a sister-I THINK, Naruto told me before we left that he thinks she could be a good friend for him, and I even believe Inner G likes her somewhat as well. Yumi isn't all that bad of a person now that I give it thought, but this search is pointless!"

Wow, the moment felt insanely dramatic. But that couldn't be helped because it was about time someone drilled some sense into Gaara; this search for the young anime fangirl really was pointless if they still have found no clues to her very existence. Kankuro's face fell into a saddened expression when he realized his epic words just then pretty much fell on deaf ears since Gaara hadn't responded back in a while.

But, he was not done yet. As Gaara turned around and walked a little closer to the many sharp bushes and trees blocking the way to remove them somehow, Kankuro stomped a foot on the dirt and continued on although it was pointless.

"I won't stop you from searching for Yumi. I wouldn't be able to no matter how hard I tried! But I'm just saying, it's...it's useless to. I'm going to go find Temari and your strange inner and drag them back to North City." Kankuro finished as he turned around and started walking off.

But what Kankuro didn't realize, was that Gaara had watched him walk away from the corner of his eyes. In fact, Gaara watched him walk off until he was completely out of his own sight. He sighed a little under his breath.

"_Kankuro just doesn't understand is all. I will find Yumi, I need to know why she unexpectedly left like that._" Gaara carefully started pulling back the bushes and avoided the several pointed thorns that resembled metal spikes. "_Hmm...it's strange, but I actually am completely alone for the moment. Since I suddenly have no contact with that inner, I feel different. It's almost like...it's almost like I want someone to annoy me by randomly blabbing._"

And so, Gaara continued to carefully pull back all the bushes in the way. He was surprised to see that the thorns were very, very abnormally huge, but continued anyway. For all he knew, Yumi could be deeper into the woods.

He just didn't understand WHY Yumi left. Why would she leave when it seemed like she had a pretty nice life? She had two kind (and erm...slightly WEIRD) parents, friends, and an interesting personality; pessimistic and eager. When you look fast the fact that her and her have family got no money and are practically depending on some stranger family for money, her life is nice. It couldn't have been her LIFE she was trying to run away from.

...But just what was the reason?

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Elsewhere With Temari And Inner G-**

"Hello? HEY! ANYBODY HOME?" Temari shouted as she walked up close to the door on the old shack her and Inner G recently discovered.

Inner G just stood beside her on the old wooden porch and frowned. They had just discovered the shack in all the way out here in a dead-end part of the woods, and this crappy-looking excuse of a building did look kind of deserted. What made Temari think there would be any human existence here anyway? See, looking at the building closely: there's chipping paint, rusty nails penetrating the wood, a very weak looking door, a shabby roof with a piece of tin covering a large hole, ect.

In Inner G's own words: the building was NOT epic in any shape or form!

"I doubt anyone's here. The place is more deader than a bar in the daytime!" Inner G complained. "And, anyway, I'm really thirsty right now...do you have ANY Mountain Dew on hand?"

No. She didn't have any Mountain Dew and probably never would. Temari bluntly told this to Inner G; he immediately fell into a state of gloom afterward in a comical fashion. She just rolled her eyes, and hid a smirk as she went back to yelling for any body to answer the door.

They literally spent three entire minutes yelling for somebody. Inner G couldn't take it anymore. He was incredibly impatient, and that was just ONE of his not-so good traits, he was frustrated and groaned in agony before (lightly) pushing Temari back away from the door.

"This is taking WAY too long! Let meh show you how it's _done_."

"...Okay." Temari backed up a little on the porch, but then she was suddenly brought a little forward by Inner G when he clasped her wrist and then ran up to the door. "Wait, what the hell are you d-"

"**HEY! SOMEONE BETTER OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR OR I'M GOING TO UNLEASH SOME HELL RIGHT NOW! AND BELIEVE ME, I AM THAT BAD WHEN I GET PISSED OFF! JUST OPEN **_**ALREEEEEADY**_**!**"

And, Inner G's continuous "knocking" on the door with one hand was way too much for the door...or was it the vibration from his really loud yelling that did something? Either way, the door couldn't take it anymore and gave in: and Inner G and Ttemari both gasped and fell forward into the _door-less_ building.

"Ugh...my head..." Temari mumbled as she regaining awareness of what just happened. She sat up on the floor of the building and looked over at Inner G crushed into this weird position on the floor across from her. "I-Inner...we made it inside."

Inner G pushed himself up off the tiled floor with his elbows and rubbed thee bump that had formed on his head. "I would normally go crazy about 'ya starting the total obvious, but I'm way too in pain to even realize where I am..."

Temari bit her lip as she noticed Inner G. He had landed into the room a lot more rougher than she had, because she had managed to fall onto the small soft rug; while he slammed into the rough tiled floor. Maybe...maybe she was slightly concerned for him. And, she told her herself, it's not because she was getting fond of the idea of him being around; like she was beginning to become friends with him. No. It was JUST because he was her little brother's inner and she had an equal amount of concern for them both.

Right...? Oh course not, that sounded way too cheesy.

Anyway, Temari got up and walked over to Inner G. Once over to him, she got down on the floor and started to examine the large bump that had formed. But, she also saw not only the bump, but what appeared to be a lot of old injuries and marks.

This shocked her, but she remained looking impassive. It was a wonder how though. This guy had not only the gash on his face and new bump from the fall, but he also had what appeared to be faded claw marks on his left shoulder, a burnt mark on the back of his neck. There were probably _more_ marks, but Temari was too shocked to see any more. She couldn't help but think: he looked like someone who had either gotten injured WAY too much in the past, or was very suicidal. But Inner G didn't give her a suicidal vibe, nor would it seem like he could injured since he was an inner.

"_I shouldn't ask why he's like this. I don't want to make him uncomfortable._" Temari thought, taking a hand and lightly rubbing over the claw marks (that were visible because his shirt had slipped down a little off his shoulders when he collided with the floor). "_Still...it's shocking that he has these marks! How can he even get injured anyway? Just what is this guy?_"

"Hey...why are 'ya doing that?" Inner G asked all of a sudden, bringing Temari out of her thoughts. He sat there and his body shook a little as he tried to stifle a few snickers. The way Temari was rubbing over the claw marks kind of tickled.

Temari then was brought back to reality. She pulled her hand back to her side as if she had just touched fire or something. "Uh...no particular reason. I was just wondering if you were alright."

"I'm fine...but..." Inner G's tone was getting lower and lower in almost a whisper as an idea came to mind and he smirked while glancing down at the tiled floor. "I don't mind it...you can touch me."

WOW, now there was such an awkward silence. Temari tried to shake the feeling, but it was difficult. She kind of wanted to slap him, she had a feeling that that last statement had a sexual theme behind it. But, now was not the time to be getting offended; they had to see if anyone lived in the shack they just bulldozed through.

"Forget this! We need to find out if anyone lives here!" Temari quickly mentioned as she grabbed Inner G by the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet with her.

"HEY YOU TRESPASSERS! GET THE HELL OFF OF MY LAND!"

Temari and Inner G both flinched at that loud voice and stared over into the doorway like dears caught in the headlights. In the door-less doorway there was a man of probably forty years standing there and glaring while holding a shotgun. The man wasn't too tall, but maybe a little under average height. He had tanned skin. His hair was short and shaggy and a dark blond color. He had blue eyes and his teeth were a little...erm...disturbing (one was missing in the front and two were more curved and sharper than they should have been). He wore a stained white shirt underneath an old pair of dark red overalls...and he wore aged sandals.

"Oh god, it's a _hick_!" Inner G commented in horror as he pointed.

The man's eyes widened and then he just went back to glaring as he dangerously aimed his shotgun right at them. "What did you just say, _PUNK_? I'm not afraid to kill you OR the girl..."

Well, that was good to know. Inner G paled and was becoming inwardly paranoid. He just knew he was going to die at that moment, but he never thought it would be at the hands of a country hick claiming the woods was his property! Temari could sense all of this, and she herself was frightened and totally caught off guard as well. But now wasn't the time for backing down! They were not going to be killed! Certainly not in such an embarrassing fashion like this one!

"_I don't know where this man came from, I don't know why he's so worked up either. But I do know one thing! I'm not going to allow him to kill me, and I'm SURE the inner-thing agrees with me too! He WILL stand his ground!_" Temari thought as she glanced at Inner G and allowed herself to smile slightly.

And, hope was all lost at that moment. Inner G just sighed and held his hands up in defeat.

"I give up...we're both screwed now..."

Temari choked on her own spit, not believing what he just said.

**Continued.**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

Can someone say...cliffhanger with me? ;)

Well, I have officially made this story insane, huh? What, with the stuff that happened in this chapter! BUT, I know this chapter must have been SOMEWHAT amusing because I showed the preview to a friend and she laughed rather loudly by the ending. So...I guess I accomplished something after all!

Let's recap here: the siblings and Inner G are lost in some really random woods that's apparently underneath an even random-er cliff searching for a missing Yumi. Gaara is determined to find her, Kankuro has ditched him and is god-knows-where by now, Naruto totally forgot about what he was originally going to do and went off to a golfing competition with the Sato siblings father (Ayumu), and Temari and Inner had a few moments together...but ended up finding some hick's shack and are currently in the middle of a stupid encounter with him! O.O' Um...but it all will get settled, don't worry.

I would like to say, thanks for checking out this insane chapter. Thanks. And the next one will be a little bit shorter, but WILL wrap up this event with Yumi! And then, what until you see what I have planned NEXT...*insert dramatic music here*

I still plan a lot of stuff for the siblings. **(Gaara, Temari, And Kankuro: -.-')**

Read and review (*Gestures to the button at the bottom of the page*)


	37. And The Plot Thickens!

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the short-ish chapter. But...there's a reason as to why this chapter's as short as it is. You see, I have a pretty interesting event unfolding for the siblings, Naruto, Inner G, and the Haruna's. But I can't say what will happen yet. :P That is CONFIDENTIAL at the time being.

What motivated me to write this chapter was when I took a look back at most of the reviews of this story. I am still so surprised I've gotten so many reviews, faves, hits, alerts. It's just amazing that a story this awkward and shabby could get that much praise! Thanks again, everyone! :3

Are you all ready for this short-ish and sweet chapter? Well, here's something that might interest you and make you feel like reading on beyond this point to the story: Gaara's DS RETURNS! And Temari is not amused by this fact at all; don't ask why she despises that thing so much. I didn't think it all the way through at the time of writing it. -.-'

Enjoy the chapter~

Disclaimer: This is a piece of fanfiction, it's making no profit at all because Naruto and it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. IF I ever had the anime/manga series all to myself...*cough* there would be utter mayhem and an angry mob outside my home *cough*

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Temari And Inner G-**

"What the hell?" Temari gasped, grabbing Inner G by his shoulders and scowling. "You're seriously giving up JUST LIKE THAT? This man is going to kill us right here and now, dumbass! If you really care about me as much as you say...then you will help me out!"

Temari was right, Inner G noted silently as she pulled away from the Sand kunoichi's dangerous hold that he didn't mind being in, he does care about her a lot. And it was foolish to just give up. If he really did have that strong of feelings for her, he would stand up to that hick! Okay, now going up was certainly NO option! It was time to stand their ground!

A serious look crossed over Inner G's face. It surprised to Temari, and while she was in a spontaneous state of surprise; Inner G had turned back to face the hick as he dangerously held the shotgun.

"We're not going to die like this! Listen, we weren't trespassing! We had a damn GOOD excuse for coming onto your property!" Inner G shouted at the man.

But the man wasn't at all intimidated. In fact, he scoffed at them. "HA! Then tell me the real reason why you city-slickers were on my land before I blow yer brains out with my gun..."

Inner G and Temari's eyes widened. This crazy man was very violent and apparently didn't mind killing either of them! Oh, this was a terrible, terrible situation to be in! They had to act fast with this one...

Now, what could they say now to get him to calm down? If they were to tell the truth, that they were only looking for a missing person, he might not believe it and protest they the story's fake. If they were to say that they were lost and needed clear directions, he may get annoyed and shoot them anyway. If they were to explain that they were on a SCAVENGER HUNT, he would _know_ they were lying!

"Um...we're..." Temari put a hand behind her head and started rubbing the back of her neck whilst sweating. She hated that she was acting so nervous and it was too obvious! But, this was an awful predicament so it was okay to act a little OOC!

"We're...we're the _tax collectors_!" Inner G randomly announced after snapping a finger. The man and Temari blinked and stared at him as if he were a mental patient. "Yeah, we're here to collect your taxes! If 'ya would just give us the taxes now, we'll just be on our way..."

The man seemed to buy their lie. A look of surprise flashed over his face and he lowered the gun away from them. "Tax collectors...?" This moment was fleeting, the man suddenly reverted back to being enraged and aimed the gun back at the frightened inner and kunoichi. "I HATE TAX COLLECTORS! THEY'RE SO GODDAMNED ANNOYING! GET OFF OF MAH PROPERTY THIS MINUTE BEFORE I BLOW YER BRAINS OUT!"

Oh, they were screwed now...and they knew it. Temari and Inner G weren't about to leave though. They needed information from this hick since he obviously lives in the convenient woods they're lost inside of. It would make sense that he could show them the right directions to go.

But he was mad at them...and it didn't help that Inner G kept angering him more by calling him a "country hick" almost every breath he took...

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Gaara-**

Finally, Gaara was finally getting somewhere. He had been trying FOREVER to remove all the many bushes and thorns away that were covering the path into the next part of the very convenient forest. It looked like there was a chance to get through after all.

Even though Yumi would have to return back to everyone eventually before their road trip was over, Gaara still kind of wanted to find her. She must have had...somewhat...of a good reason for leaving unexpectedly and throwing everyone else off! He was sure she did. Yumi always had a good reason for doing stuff, well, _maybe_ always.

Just because Kankuro gave up, that didn't mean he would. Besides, Kankuro wasn't one for hard work, and the guy was really becoming too paranoid of his revenge-obsessed puppet's return. Which, the latter was something Gaara didn't think would be happening. But...let's move on to prevent any unnecessary information!

One GOOD thing about this search for his strange girlfriend was the fact that he was apparently too far away from Inner G for them to be in contact with each other! Oh yes, there was too much a distance and the crazy Mountain Dew-aholic could not ramble about a bunch of useless stuff. But, even though Gaara was admittedly enjoying this, he kind of had this odd feeling that both Inner G and Temari were in danger somewhere. But...he shrugged this feeling off; because that sounded so Star Wars-ish...

"Wait...what's this?"

Now, most of the annoying mess of bushes and thorns were pulled away. However, it looked like there was a SECOND layer of only overgrown bushes!

Gaara just stared really, really blankly at this. And then his eye twitched.

"...There's no way through this over-grown _hell_..."

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Elsewhere In North City With Naruto-**

"That was a really great game of golf, Ayumu! You're pretty good for an old man..." Naruto commented with a tired smile as he struggled to lean up against the wall outside of the Sato family's hotel room.

"Well, I have played golf longer than you have, Uzumaki-San. But really should look at it this way: you BEAT me my only one point! That's not an easy thing to do, luck must have been on your side."

Thank god 'luck was on his side', he barely survived that game of golf. He had learned to play it back at East Ville when he was masquerading as Lily, but Ayumu was a very skilled player. This 'old man' nearly came close to beating him.

It could have been because of this ninja speed and agility that helped him when...or it could have just been the fact that he was getting exhausted as hell towards the middle of their "friendly competition" and wanted to wrap it up as freaking soon as possible! But whichever reason would never be revealed.

Not only was Naruto tired, but Ayumu was too. He was struggling to keep himself up on his feet and had marks all over his clothes and skin from accidentally falling on the grass and getting sand from the sand holes all over him after swinging.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade or anything...but I'm a ninja."

"Oh, I know this already. Hiroshi and Hisako told me this when we went out for that really awesome outdoor concert the other day." Ayumu explained nonchalantly. "For a ninja, Uzumaki-San, you really are impressive."

Naruto grinned. It was very obvious he was letting all of this praise get to his head. "Thanks, but, you don't have to address me so..._formally_, Ayumu."

"It's fitting that I do address you this way. But don't ask why just yet, all you need to do is go with the flow-"

"Oh, Otou-San, Naruto-Kun! You're back from golfing!"

Naruto and Ayumu looked back over at the door to see Hisako stepping out and pretty much slamming the door shut behind her. At this time, her hair was tired back in a long ponytail down her back but it still had the died red streaks in it. She was wearing a simple red tank top and black shorts, sneakers were on her feet. Naruto noted that she wore a sweatband around her forehead and was carrying a bottle of water.

"I was going to go down to the 24-hour gym down the street and work out." Hisako explained when she felt Naruto's curious gaze on her. She suddenly, however, snapped a finger and gasped in remembrance. "Wait! Naruto-Kun, you came by to ask me something this morning, right?"

Naruto nodded and put a hand behind his head. "Yeah...I kind of forgot once your dad challenged me to that game of golf. But before you head down to the gym, I will need your help with something important."

"Alright..." Hisako started walking over to Naruto and then grabbed his wrist and proceeded to drag him down the hall out of her father's earshot. As they got a good distance away, she turned her head back. "I'll be back home later! Just go on ahead and get dinner ready for yourself and Onii-San!"

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

"Okay, Naruto-Kun, what do you need me for?" Hisako asked curiously as she released Naruto's now-throbbing wrist.

"Well...I wanted your brother's help, but you'll be just as much help as him! Okay, see, I think there's something BIZARRE going on here in this city!"

Hisako blinked repeatedly. Okay, ah, there's something bizarre going on in the city? OF COURSE there is! The city isn't really all that normal to begin with, it's huge and is the center of many interesting things due to the two-month long festival taking place.

"...Bizarre...?"

Naruto nodded and then sagely started rubbing his chin. Like he was inwardly trying to decide how he would explain all of this weirdness. "Yes. I'm not saying that this isn't an awesome city, but it's just that there's something bothering me. I keep getting this strong _vibe_ that there's _evil_ in this city; and it all started once I ran into Madame Star and Denise again when I took Gaara to get Inner G extract-"

"OOH! Inner-Sama, that's right! How's he doing?" Hisako suddenly asked in a peppy voice, smiling and clasping her hands together like a little child.

"...He's...awesome? ANYWAY, I'm trying to tell you something important! I feel like there's evil here, and we cannot sit back and let it roam around with it's wicked ways! Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Inner G are all away at the moment trying to a find a missing Yumi...so it's up to the both us and a few other people I managed to scrounge up to get rid of this evil!" Naruto said, pretty much all in one breath. And by the time he was finished, he was panting and choking for breath. Hisako just stared as her brain tried to register all that was just said.

When Hisako finally realized all that he had just said, and taken it in fully, her eyes widened and she made a really frightened gesture (briefly clasping both hands over her mouth and then backing up into the nearby wall).

"Evil! That's awful, and what's WORSE is that even I'm beginning to get this shady feeling that there's something up!" Hisako confessed weakly as she sadly glanced down at the floor. "I mean, you can even just _feel_ in the atmosphere that something is not right. Wow, me and my family all came here for a simple vacation to strengthen our relationships before me and Onii-San head off to college, and we end up being mixed into an insane situation!"

Naruto agreed with Hisako that there was something kind of different in even the atmosphere. And he went on to explain that he had seen some strange things. At first encounter with Madame Star (who Hisako knew about because she had entered her shop and requested a love fortune out of curiosity), he felt like she was not as truly friendly as she was before. Like she was putting on an act. And then, Naruto added that the elevator breaking down might not have been totally random because it was crappy; but maybe because someone had _planned_ it out.

"I need to do some investigating. Once Gaara and what's-their-names return back from trying to find Yumi, we can get them to help us as well. But you'll be a good help, Hisako, 'cause you seem like one of those people who pay close attention to the _hidden detail_..."

Hisako smiled a little uneasily, blushing from the extremely awkward compliment Naruto seemed to give her to flatter and catch her off guard. But, nevertheless, she agreed to investigate around North City with him.

Hey, it wasn't like she had anything BETTER to be doing! Working out could wait, she was already a little underweight anyway!

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Back Inside The (Conveniently Placed) Wilderness With Kankuro-**

"Okay, just stop thinking about this. Seriously, Kankuro, it's just STUPID. I mean, maybe you've already shot past paranoia by talking to _yourself_, but it's better than worrying about your little brother who can TAKE CARE of himself in these damn woods..."

How long had he been wandering through the wilderness? Kankuro really didn't know the answer to that question. He didn't know anything at the moment. He was just allowing this situation with his revenge-obsessed puppet _possibly_ returning to make him paranoid. And worrying about a suddenly determined Gaara didn't help either! Oh, no way!

Let's look at the situation from this point of view. Shall we? Okay, Kankuro is currently trying to find his way out of the strange and confusing woods. But he left behind his little brother to find his...weird...girlfriend and is becoming extremely unhealthily worried. He also does not KNOW where he is going. He doesn't know where Temari or Inner G is. And, FINALLY, he is also getting a little too paranoid about his revenge-obsessed freak of a puppet returning! Wow, this situation was so sad. It was almost embarrassing.

Talking to himself...didn't help the situation at all for Kankuro. In fact, it was officially starting to look as if he was losing his freaking mind.

"I mean, I have passed that exact rock formation at least FIFTY times by now. But that doesn't really mean you're lost. It may mean you're trying to fool yourself into believing that you have a wonderful sense of direction! Don't allow yourself to fall to this..." Kankuro suddenly groaned in pity of himself and fell down to the ground as if he had tripped. "This is completely USELESS! I'm LOST and I'm losing it!"

Reality was finally hitting the puppet 'master'. But he didn't feel like trying to restore what little cool he did possess and try and find Temari and Inner G to leave the goddamned wilderness, no. He just chose to get absorbed into the moment and lose himself. And in a weak and melodramatic fashion, Kankuro fell back onto his back and stared at the sky through the tree leaves overhead. It was becoming a mix of orange, blue, and ting of yellow. Obviously, the sun was starting to set.

But he didn't try to get up and leave.

"...I really am becoming pathetic at this point. Why is it that I can't really get myself together? I'm not really all that normal, I stand out a little much, worse than Temari and Gaara." The few clouds were drifting by slowly, almost putting Kankuro into some kind of trance by the peaceful state. But he just shook his head and continued on with his blunt comments about reality. "I don't know why, but I finally am figuring that out. Well...it's not like I don't MIND being that way, but I feel like something of a deadweight on this trip. Have I really done something to help anyone out? Have I really been of some kind of use? And what does everyone else think about me?"

Kankuro just sighed and a mental image of a smirking Temari in the middle of creating a gust of wind with her fan. "Temari...it's obvious what she thinks. There's no point in even STATING that."

The image of Temari completely faded away from his mind. And then, an image of Gaara came in it's place. In this mental image, he was just sitting in a chair and staring at his fingers with the most bored expression you could ever see on a person's face. "Gaara...erm...ah...I think his thoughts are somewhat mixed. But I do believe that even he thinks I'm not a little bit strange."

The image faded away, and another flashed up in it's place. In this image was a smiling Mr. And Mrs. Haruna. The two of them were standing in front of a dark brown background and holding each other's hand. "The Haruna's...I don't think they have all that much good thoughts about me. Mr. Haruna even muttered to himself one time that he didn't really like me all that much. And Mrs. Haruna is unreadable, but she DOES seem to trust me a very small amount for telling me the little bit of story behind Yumi."

Like the others, the image of the couple vanished in his mind. It was replaced by an image of Yumi. Only...it was definitely a little bit more perverted than the others: Yumi's hair was in two short pigtails on her shoulders and her bangs covered over her forehead, she was in a sexy pose and wearing a light purple bikini. Okay, Kankuro couldn't help but smirk at that image. (Insert fail music here)

"Yumi...well, she obviously finds me annoying. There's no doubting that."

The mental image once again faded away (annoying Kankuro because he wanted to see that particular one a little bit longer), and Kankuro opened his eyes and stared back up at the trees and little bit of sky overhead.

"It's just like what Hisako told me the other day..."

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

_**Flashback Time~**_

_On one of the crowed streets of North City, Kankuro and Hisako both sat on the curb eating some of the food they had bought at the nearby stands. Because...well, they didn't have normal appetites. They had to eat a little bit more than other NORMAL people, but they somehow managed to always stay at a good balanced weight._

_And, how they accomplished that one, we may never know._

_Anyway, Temari and Hiroshi weren't with them at the moment. They were probably either out doing something together or searching for them. Because Kankuro and Hisako had ditched them altogether in order to talk privately and get to know each other before going to Silver Tea._

"_You know...you're kind of unique." Hisako blinked and looked over in Kankuro's direction, before stuffing another ham sandwich into her mouth. "I don't mean to OFFEND you or anything stupid like that, but you aren't really that much like your brother. You're kind of different. And your style and everything-"_

"_It's okay, I know where you're going with this." Hisako interrupted with a slight chuckle. "People tell me this all the time! I know I'm different, but I don't really care. Even though not many other people like me because of my different ways and traits...I don't mind that. I would rather just be myself."_

"_That's deep...you single?" Kankuro suddenly asked as if the previous topic was unimportant._

_Hisako smiled a tad before rolling her eyes. "Actually, yes. And I KNOW where you're going with this, and I will not go on a date with you at this time..."_

_Something of a blush crept up to Hisako's face. But she shook her head and started stuffing more food into her mouth like a pig. This action had given her the most convincing "WTF?" looks from passing strangers, but she seemed to be content and casual with them._

_And then Kankuro remembered what they were previously talking about. He just kept his gaze fixed on the pavement in front of them that led to some random dude's house. "I know what you mean. That's exactly like I am. But...I sometimes kind of get the feeling like I want to, you know, fit in and be with THEM," Kankuro was literally pointing at a group of random-yet-normal people walking perfectly in sync while dressed professionally walking past them and giving simultaneous waves. "Be normal and all..."_

_Having finished her tenth sandwich and seventh cup of coffee, Hisako glanced back at the random-yet-normal-and-perfectly-in-sync people. She nodded in understanding, but then frowned._

"_Yea...I kind of get that feeling too. But, you have to remember, your life is in your own hands! And whether or not you're normal is up to YOU! If you wanna change yourself, Kankuro-Kun, then it will be YOUR decision!_

_**End Of Flashback~**_

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

Recalling Hisako's little speech, Kankuro smirked and got back to his feet. Now he finally realized what he should do. The strange-yet-friendly girl was not wrong, he noted, she was actually very accurate.

If he was going to finally become one of THEM, he would need to just do it and not question it! He wouldn't allow anyone to stop him, and it would be carefully thought and planned out too; that way, nothing at all could go wrong!

"_It's time to be normal!_"

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Temari And Inner G-**

"Why the hell did you SAY that?" Temari demanded as she firmly grabbed Inner G's shoulders and shook him. "That man is going to murder us now! It's all your fault! I just can't believe you're allowing this to happen, if you really do care about me as much as you MENTION all the freaking time, then you will save me from this embarrassing death..."

Temari, finished with that dramatic statement, worriedly peered back into the shack's living room from the arch where they were conversing secretly in the next room. At least the angry hick allowed them to have one last chat before he murdered them...but it still was awful! The worst was that she had accidentally dropped her fan outside of the shack and she was defenseless!

"Listen to me, there's no reasoning with that guy! I don't expect you to answer my important questions about your motives, but I want to tell you that I'm losing the impression you really feel that way about me."

The last part of Temari's sentence caught Inner G's attention easily. And, comically, a stunned expression flashed over his face and he started waving his arms in a really wild kind of way.

"Wait! Wait, THAT has nothing to do with meh _perfect plan _for escaping this hick!" Inner G protested frantically. When he realized that Temari was staring really blankly at him whilst shaking her head in a disbelieving fashion, a light blush crept up to his cheeks and he just started freaking out more. "R-really! I do have feelings for 'ya, and I'd rather get killed my that HICK in your place, but there's nothing really we can do! My dumb 'perfect' plan is an honest FAILURE to be honest!"

"Um..."

"And another thing! 'Ya can't try and play this game with 'meh. I know what you're doing." Pulling himself back together, Inner G smirked and then winked knowingly. "You're trying to mess with meh head."

Temari opened her mouth to try and ask a question, but then a gun shooting sound cut her off and bullets were suddenly shooting off and went through the (weak; made from a really crappy material) wall! Inner G had acted fast though, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the floor with him.

"YOU TRESPASSERS GOT YER TIME TA TALK! NOW GET OUT OF MAH HOUSE!"

Inner G made a disgusted sound and then stared at the big holes that the bullets made in the wall. "This is like a bad episode of _Trigun_*! Except...I'm unarmed, I don't have a red coat, and there's no doughnuts in sight..."

"Oh, forget about that!" Temari got up and grabbed Inner G by his shirt and pulled him up with her. "Listen to me, we have to be careful now that you went off and told him we're 'tax collectors'! So...be careful, and follow my lead. If we can do this successfully, we can escape alive."

"What's the plan, Temari?"  
This prompted Temari to explain the plan. And, once finished going through every detail and finishing it with a sigh, Temari gestured over to the arch as if saying 'go'. And Inner G smirked knowingly and went along with her; anything to get away from that annoying madman they stumbled upon!

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Gaara-**

FINALLY, the last of the overgrown brushes and plants were pulled away. Gaara was so freakin' glad to see that he had gotten them all out of the way before the end of the _year_, that he didn't notice there was a blue object partially buried under some dirt until his hands fell on it.

"_What...what is that?_" Gaara was now curious. And so, he reached into the small hole it was buried in partially and started wiping off the dirt. When the dirt was gone, Gaara's eyes widened at what he had found. "_That's...that's impossible. Is this REALLY my DS? How did it end up this far?_"

Well, at least he had finally gotten the DS back. That was all that mattered at the moment anyway. While romantic music played in the background in an ironic manner, Gaara gave the DS an amused look but then immediately returned to his impassive face and slipped the DS into a random pocket in his shirt that no one else knew about.

Although, there was no logical explanation for how that was possible.

"At least, I found my DS again. I was getting bored out of my mind without it." Gaara got up to his feet and started walking through the clear path he had made. "Now I just have to find Yumi. With luck, she can explain how it was possible that my DS had gotten ran over far away from here by a motorcycle...but then suddenly appeared this way buried in an unfinished hole."

Gaara continued to walk along the path. But it didn't really seem to be leading him anywhere. In fact, it was just getting a little bit darker and darker. Ugh, this really sucked. There was no way he could find Yumi in that darkness! And why would she even BE in these woods? Why were they wasting precious time like this?

While the youngest of the Sand Sibs started questioning all this to himself, a figure stealthily followed him by slipping through the nearby trees and keeping a very close look on him. The figure could have easily been mistaken for a stalker or an enemy. But the figure was not armed and didn't appear to be out for anything evil. In fact, the figure wore an expression that was a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"Why is he here...?" The mysterious person murmured nervously to nobody in particular with a girl-ish voice that sounded very familiar somehow. "Not now! There hasn't been enough time yet for-"

The person just shook her head fast and then knitted her eyebrows together while continuing to slip along through the trees and remain undetected. Talking would only draw attention after all! God, she was so stupid for not realizing that!

Sandals continued to make slight noise as they scraped across the dirt and leaves on the ground, but the footsteps slowly came to a halt. Gaara sighed aloud and looked up at the trees, making the mysterious "stalker" flinch a little and totally freeze in mid-jump. But she quickly got down behind the leaves. Gaara, however, had realized that someone was following him.

And he was not amused by this. He hated stalkers so much; it was like they had no life and found fulfillment in creeping others out.

"I know you're following me." A small little wave of sand suddenly slithered out from pretty much nowhere and up the nearest tree.

The mysterious follower's eyes widened and she shrieked audibly as the sand wrapped itself around her frame and begun pulling her out of the tree. But she refused to fail to be hidden, and quickly reached out for a higher branch...

Which BROKE, unfortunately.

The girl was promptly pulled out of the tree and she landed roughly to the forest ground on her side by the tree. And, Gaara just shook his head and made the sand retreat away. Although she was very shady, he still walked over to her and helped her up before resting her against the tree.

"Ugh...that was a nice move." The girl commented weakly, masking her pain with a small smile.

"Your stalking was remarkable as well." Gaara replied almost sarcastically. The girl felt like she had just gotten OWNED and stared in irritation. "But, anyway, I want to know why you were stalking me."

"I WASN'T going to do anything to you! And I'm not a freaking stalker, FYI!"

There was something strange about this girl. Something really suspicious. She almost reminded Gaara of _Yumi_ a little bit; with her voice and features. But he wasn't quite sure if she was her or not just yet. He decided to ask more questions; gradually let information slip out.

Still, she really did remind him of Yumi. But she did look kind of different though: she had long brown hair that went to her lower back; but was braided together somewhat, blue eyes, and a visible scar on her cheek. She wore a gray tank top, black shorts that went to her knees, and wore gray sandals with straps to to just under her knee. When she flipped her hair back, he also noticed she was wearing small silver earrings that were scraped with a little dirt. He had a good idea she was a ninja, but it was impossible to determine where she was from because there was no visible headband on her.

"I...I'm just trying to train here. I didn't want anybody to bother me, I'm not too good with attention." The girl murmured, nervously twirling a stray piece of hair over her left eye. "I saw you walking through here though, I wanted to also test my stealth skills. You seem unaware to your surroundings, but do carefully listen and pay attention. I like that a lot, and I wish to someday become that way! My ninja skills need improvement..."

The girl wiped the remaining sand off of her and then pushed Gaara back a little bit. It would seem like she didn't really want to talk. But she was suspicious. And besides, she had such a resemblance to Yumi. But, her voice was somewhat lower-pitched than hers. Not as childish sounding.

It was strange...was she Yumi or not? Yumi wasn't a ninja...so it couldn't have been her, right?

"Uh...why are you hear anyway...oh, and what's your name?" The girl asked, she smiled warmly and pointed. "Let me think...uh...you look kind of like a-"

"It's Gaara."

"Wow, that sounds sexy..."

Wooow...that last comment was so awkward. The girl didn't seem to realize though, she just absentmindedly stared ahead with a dreamy expression. Gaara didn't even think she was in reality. Maybe she was having some kind of daydream? Anyway, he eventually got bored and snapped a finger in her face; making her jump and get out of her trance.

"But, what's your name?" The girl seemed a little nervous by this question. She bit her lip for a long amount of time, until a little drop of blood had dripped off her face.

"...Ahhh...I'm sorry, Gaara. I don't really like telling people my name. Urgh...I don't think it's best if anyone at all knows who I am. And, anyway," The girl wiped her lip with the back of her hand and started to slowly walk away. Gaara had managed to catch up and started walking alongside. "I can tell you where I'm from. I come from the Sand. The only reason I'm here in the modern world is because...I ran away in search of a better life. But, I don't mind living on the run! I make money by stopping into different towns and doing various services and jobs for people and they pay me in return. It's a win-win situation because I get to travel and have enough money, and I help out really nice people that I do also befriend." She looked over at Gaara and smiled as if she was letting her mind wander off to some other subject. His icy blue/green eyes met with hers and something of an odd, awkward, long eye-contact occurred. "You seem like a nice person as well. Um...if me saying this doesn't make you feel awkward or anything! I wanna know some thing about you. So, why don't you explain why you're here? You must be from the Sand as well; I see that headband attached to your clothes."

"That's right. I'm from that village. But I'm only here because my older sister dragged me and my older brother against our will on a road trip to the modern world. Apparently, she believes we needed some more time together to 'strengthen our bond'. But only chaos has been occurring since arrival."

The mysterious girl had an amused look after hearing this. But she didn't want Gaara to see this, so she put on a semi-sympathetic look and let out a sigh.

"Sounds rough for you. I hope that encountering me didn't turn your day upside down even more..." The girl muttered, taking her thumbs and twiddling them nervously.

Gaara stopped walking. "Actually, my day has been really exhausting and weird. I've been trying to search for this missing girl, my older brother is paranoid about his puppet returning and left me, and my older sister and inner self are elsewhere in the wilderness; eh...probably in a strange situation." The girl stopped walking, interested by his words, especially when he started talking about the 'missing girl'. She titled her head curiously as he went on. "To be honest, encountering you wasn't unexpected in the slightest. I've encountered far too many girls over the course of this trip to be stunned. And, besides, you're giving me a good impression."

"Other girls, huh?" The girl growled jealously. Gaara just stared at her, because you could just see the flames in her eyes...anime style. But when she realized how she had reacted instinctively, she shook her head furiously and then laughed nervously. "Haha...ah...um...sooooo, you like um, _stuff_?"

"Some stuff..."

"You can NEVER go wrong with liking stuff, haha..."

Why the hell were they suddenly talking about a whole different topic? Well, to put this bluntly, Gaara didn't know. Nor did he ever wish to find out. He just knew that he had to find Yumi, and get this mystery girl away from him.

But, closely inspecting this girl, Gaara couldn't help but note that she had similar features and strange quirks similar to Yumi. It seemed like this girl could possible be her. The more time passed, the more he thought this. There was a problem though, he couldn't be too sure just yet. Getting her to open up would be an option, but she seemed on the nervous side.

Like she was _hiding something_.

"Why are you staring at me?" The girl blurted out, furrowing her eyebrows together and looking over at Gaara. Her tone was laced with confusion and embarrassment, but she tried to stay calm about everything and not lose what little piece of cool she had after encountering the youngest sibling in a lame fashion. "Are you annoyed with me for questioning your opinions on 'stuff', or are you just trying to get a good look at my body? It better not be the last one, buddy, because I've dealt with many perverts during my time here..."

"It's...it's nothing."

The girl crossed her arms, raising a brow as Gaara once again started walking off once again. She gasped in surprise and started walking quickly to catch up to him.

"Wait! Wait! Why are you leaving the same way you came?"

Gaara sighed and explained to her that he was giving up on finding the missing Yumi. That, yes he was very worried for her safety, the search was utterly pointless and a huge time-waste. He was going to go back and try to catch up with Kankuro, Temari, and his inner before they drove back to North City without him.

The nameless Sand ninja's eyes widened in what you might call...horror. She now appeared to be very frantic and frightened about something. "You can't leave just yet!" Gaara turned around and gave her a deadpan stare as if she were a complete idiot. "I mean, ugh, you can't leave without finding your missing girl! I have the impression that you really care about her a lot...and that you are much, much, MUCH more worried about her than what you want others to think-which is fine! But I may have seen a girl wandering through here earlier when I was practicing chakra control. Can you give me a description of this missing girl?"

Wow, this mystery girl was helpful. Now positive that she could be trusted, Gaara played along and begun to explain all about what Yumi looked like. But the more description he gave, the more he compared it to her and his theory of her being Yumi grew.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Temari and Inner G-**

It was a rough escape, it truly was, but Temari and Inner G managed to get away from that freaking insane hick that cornered them in his shack. They both ran at great speed through the woods the same way they previously came from, not even daring to take a look back at the building they were deserting.

...Okay, Temari did take a look back. Just one. Only because she really hated the idea of escaping, she had actually wanted to do something drastic to the pissed off 'hick'.

High in the sky above them, the clouds were rolling by and orange streaks ran across. It was getting late. So much time had been wasted in the wilderness. This was yet another pointless, insane adventure that they experienced for no good reason. But, ah well, at least Temari and Inner G were sure getting some extreme _exercise_!

Feet hit the ground, sweat was dripping, vision was blurring, breathing was becoming hitched-well...you get the picture. This was too much, and they already made it a good and safe distance away. The area looked different, so they were obviously in a good safety zone.

"Inner...why...why the hell...are we running when I could ha-have just used m-my fan...?" Temari breathed heavily, glancing over at Inner G who was running alongside her.

Inner G glanced up at the trees overhead, now realizing that she did have a good point there. "...Because...because...w-we're idiots? Ugh...let's just drop here!"

"You...you made a wonderful sug-suggestion..."

In a major exhausted state, both Temari and Inner G stopped running and crashed to the ground of the forest. Not only was their breathing and gasping for air loud and kind of unnecessary, but they also made quite a loud plop when hitting the ground.

You may think that they have just landed in random directions, right? Well, not a _chance_ with the evil ways of fate! As fate would just have to have it, Inner G had fallen forward onto his face and tossed over onto his back. But Temari had tripped on nothing at all as if she were drunk and collapsed on, not the ground, but atop _Inner G_. Of course, it should be mentioned that the position they had gotten in was kind of inappropriate. And when we say 'kind of', we mean that it was sexual!

When they could breath again, and they regained awareness of how they ended up together on the floor of the forest, Teal eyes met blue/green eyes. Each had their own reaction: Temari just stared for a little too long of a time with a slight, faint pink color across her cheeks. As for Inner G, his cat-like eyes had narrowed into slits and he stared right back at her. Only, a dark crimson color was rapidly rising up to his face and you could almost feel the intense heat radiating off.

"...W-what are 'ya doing?" Inner G asked, stumbling over his words. Damn it, he just couldn't keep his cool. Not around her. This terrible flaw he had, becoming nervous and out of control around anyone he particularly liked big-time, sucked. "Why aren't...why aren't y-you moving?"

Temari sighed, and raised her head a little. You could almost see the bags beginning to form under her eyes. "Listen, I'm too exhausted from trying to escape that hick. I would usually move and give you some personal space back, but my muscles right now feel like freaking crap-what the HELL is poking my thigh...?"

"Ahhhh...nothing..."

"Better be nothing, if you know what I'm _hinting_ at."

Shaking her head, Temari slipped both her hands off of her head and to the ground. She tried to push herself up, off of the inner. Normally such a easy action wouldn't be difficult for her, but she was way too exhausted to move. She let out a low gasp as her arms gave out and she just fell back down.

But Temari wasn't about to give up. She had to get up and try to stretch her muscles, just so she could make sure that she was in good enough shape to continue trudging through the wilderness and back to the RV. And maybe also...because she really felt awkward at the moment, being in this kind of position. It normally wouldn't feel all that...awkward, if she didn't know that Inner G had feelings for her. Since she knows about the way he feels, she's got the impression that his mind must be in a state of breaking down from not being able to contain all the various emotions taking over. And that his heart was probably (and actually was) just racing ninety to nothing.

"Come on," Temari blinked as Inner G pushed himself up a little from the ground and, despite still being in a stunned state from what had previously resulted from their exhaustion, sat up a tiny bit and got a grip on her shoulders. "We...we REALLY need to be leaving...and...and everything, and it's so freakin' hot out here all of a sudden! Let's just get up and try to regain a little dignity!"

But, alas, just before Temari and the Mountain Dew-aholic of an inner could get up from the ground before anyone could randomly walk up and see them, they heard a sudden whistle coming from the west. The two of them flinched inwardly, realizing who this person was. But it wasn't a flinch of fear or pain, it was more like of chagrin?

"What's going on over here? Am I interrupting something?"

Temari scowled and got up to her feet. She glared daggers at Kankuro, who was nearby leaning against a tree. Whether or not he was being serious or not, what he was just implying really disturbed her. Because 1( she would never dream of ever doing it with Inner G. He was some strange...creature-thing that was supposed to have something to do with Gaara. And 2( It would TECHNICALLY be considered incest in a normal point of view, even though Inner G openly said that it wasn't.

"Just shut up! I've had a long day, and I just want to get back to the hotel and a take a long steamy shower!" Temari snapped, crossed her arms and walking over to Kankuro. Her anger kind of retreated when she fully realized that she found Kankuro. And she gave him a curious look. "Wait a minute...what are YOU doing here? And where's Gaara? Did you at least find any trace of Yumi at all?"

"Actually...look, it's a VERY LONG story that I don't want to have to talk about now." Kankuro began. "But uh...look, I think I'm becoming paranoid or something. I thought I've seen Salamander in these woods. Gaara tried to explain it was nothing, I wasn't convinced, and I kept getting more and more uneasy about everything. I could have sworn I felt evil in these woods! So, we approached this dead end. I decided to give up and leave, but Gaara was too persistent to continue on to find Yumi and I left-"

Temari threw her hands in the air. "Just cut to the chase already!"

"You don't have to shout! I'm right here, Temari! Okay, so long story short, I ditched Gaara and then got lost. I haven't found any trace of Yumi, and I could have sworn that I heard gunfire so I came down this path. I'm glad I took this path though, because for once I am _so glad_ to see you!"

For emphasis on his last statement, Kankuro suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Temari in something of an impulsive hug. This annoyed her of course, especially when she could feel his anime tears soaking into her outfit.

Inner G, between all this, got up from the ground and walked over to where the two were. He knew he should have said something about the creepy-looking moment. But he for once kept his mouth shut. Whilst Temari jabbed Kankuro in the ribs with her elbow, the Mountain Dew-addict decided to try and get contact with Gaara.

It...it had been a while since he had talked with him after all. And Inner G's whole existence revolved around Gaara, if he weren't in contact with him for a very long time period, well, bad things would happen. Inner G knew exactly what these 'bad things' were, and didn't want them to happen. His hope, however, was kinda crushed when he couldn't get any contact with Gaara at all. All he got was static sounds as if he were a broken radio.

"Soooo...you sure you two weren't in the middle of something? You weren't trying to rape him were you?"

Temari scowled once again and punched Kankuro's shoulder. And it wasn't in a 'friendly' way, more like a menacing way. She blushed faintly afterward though. "Stop being an idiot, Kankuro..."

This moment was perfect to crash. Yes...judging by the way the silence lingering was awkward and uncomfortable, Kankuro was glaring at Temari and rubbing his abused shoulder, and Temari was crossing her arms and shifting her weight on each foot, all Inner G would have to do to make things even more awkward (that's pretty much his purpose in life, huh?). Sooo...Inner G stepped in with a mischievous smirk plastered onto his face.

"It isn't 'rape' when the victim _wants_ it!" Kankuro and Temari rolled their eyes and looked at the inner with deadpan expressions. Inner G just put a hand behind the back of his head and slowly started to back away awkwardly. Probably to run off somewhere where there's _really cold_ water...

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Back With Gaara-**

"Are you sure you've seen this girl?" Gaara asked in an unsure manner, leaning against the tree nearby that he had previously abused to get the mystery girl out of.

The mystery girl rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you don't trust me! Humph...oh well, I have seen your missing girlfriend."

Finally, after all this frigging' time, he was getting some useful information! Intensely, Gaara listened to what she had to tell him. But to his disappointment, she was being very vague with the details. It was like she didn't even want to tell him all this.

The mysterious girl mentioned that she was training alone in the area when she heard footsteps. Of course, she was stunned that there would be someone in that part of the conveniently-placed woods. She only knew of one person that regularly stayed in there, and that was some crazy country hick with a deadly shotgun aim.

When she described the country hick, Gaara gave her an unconvinced look that just screamed: "Are you high on something I don't know about?" But, could you blame him?

Anyway, the girl went on to say that she was kind of nervous about who the intruder was. She didn't want anyone to have to catch her. When Gaara tried to ask questions about that, she didn't answer and just continued on in a somewhat frantic tone. The Sand ninja glanced back and forth like she was paranoid, and then remarked that she didn't get a 'good look' at the intruder. But she did peel back some of the overgrown bushes, and she caught sight of 'brown hair', 'blue eyes', and 'girly facial features'. And, 'now that she gave it really deeper pondering', she noted that it could have been Yumi. There was a very extreme chance at that.

"I can take you to the missing girl, because I know EXACTLY where she is." The mystery girl finished with a shy smile, taking a strand of hair falling to her face and curling it around her fingertip. "Just...just DON'T be a stranger, and please let me know when you want me to take you to her. NO STALLING. Let's just wait for that word~! I won't waste any time at all and that's a promise! So when are you ready to go?"

Mmm...that's an odd, sudden change in personality if he'd ever seen one. There still was just something very weird about this girl. She still seemed so very familiar. And from her features, quirks, and voice, she very much reminded Gaara of Yumi. If we were using _percentages _with this; there would be a solid 90 percent chance that she was the missing anime fangirl.

And this Sand ninja was acting very obvious, like she was hiding something. Something very dark and perhaps even too dramatic for words. So, Gaara just decided to play along and see where she was going with this. It wouldn't hurt anything...except either his sanity or how his evening would be spent. Ah well, playing along will advance the plot; so he decided to go with this option!

"I really need to find Yumi because it's getting late now," Gaara glanced up at the sky, and the girl blinked stupidly before following suit. "Let's go find her together."

"Okay...wait...what?" The mysterious girl's eyes seemed to bug out all of a sudden, but she kept that stupid reaction under control. Whilst she started looking like she didn't know what the hell to say next and bit her nails, Gaara stared at her with a non-existent raised eyebrow. "So...so SOON? But she's way closer than you think!"  
"How _close_...?"

The next thing the paranoid Sand ninja knew, Gaara'a face was just a few centimeters away from her own. Perspiration dripped from her brow and she removed her hands from her mouth. Seeing him so close to her, she wasn't really expecting that to happen. And...wow...his blue/green orbs were so beautiful to stare into...it was hypnotizing...crap, she was starting to feel very weak kneed! It must have been those looks that captivated her! Well, not even ninja were resistant to the powerful ways of seduction.

"Ohhhh...she's very close..." The girl squeaked out. When she realized that she had squeaked, her eyes widened and she smacked both hands over her mouth.

This was kind of OOC...but Gaara was actually having a good time with this act (*facepalm*). But he made a mental note to remember to never do this ever again.

But, enough was enough. The girl took a step back and a sympathetic look crossed over her face.

"...I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, Gaara, but sometimes you just have to do anything in your power to prevent someone from discovering a truth." The girl twiddled with her fingers nervously and then reached behind her back for something.

Of course, Gaara didn't really know what she was going to do. But it appeared that she was planning something kind of sneaky. Especially with that last remark. But before he could even react, the mysterious Sand ninja just disappeared all of a sudden and slipped behind him! At a fast speed, she raised her hand and held up a really heavy stone that she discovered forty seconds ago.

The stone was thrown into Gaara's head and everything went black...

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Meanwhile In North City-**

Naruto and Hisako, having taken the entire staircase to get down to the first floor of the hotel, recovered from their choking fits and managed to regain a little bit of calm and very composed dignity as they walked.

But, all of a sudden, Naruto stopped walking when a terrible feeling overcame him. Like a wave of concern. He remained silent though, and put his hands around his head.

Hisako, having seen all of this with her own eyes, raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. She noticed the distant look in his eyes and started waving her hand around in his face while saying things along the lines of: "What's wrong?", "Naruto-Kun!", "ANSWER ME THIS MINUTE!", and "Are you still alive...!".

Naruto finally managed to get back into reality. He gave Hisako a reassuring smile and grabbed her annoying hand that still was waving around in his face. "I'm fine, I just feel a...a _disturbance_ is all..."

Hisako frowned in concern. She couldn't help but have many questions floating through her head. Questions that centered around what the hell could be happening, and where this 'disturbance' was.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Elsewhere In The Woods-**

"...So we decided to put the plan into action at that very moment. And man, lemme just say that it was an EPIC plan. I'm not, 'ya know, trying to brag or anything, but it really was! The gorgeous babe's really amazing with coming up with plans and strategies! Sooooo anyway, Temari went ahead and ran into the shack's main room; taunting the hick by claiming she was going to 'collect his taxes' and there was nothing he could do about it. He got so frigging pissed off that he actually _charged_ at her with the shotgun already firing at really random directions!" Inner G paused the epic explanation to slap a mosquito that landed on the palm of his extended hand and Temari rolled her eyes and just kept walking alongside him and Kankuro. "...And blah blah, anyway, so she dodged easily by sliding off to the side, and the big idiot just crashed right into the wall and dropped the shotgun; it fell into the wall and a pointy nail that was pierced into the wall had stuck the trigger...which caused more gunfire that Temari dodged by using her fan to knock them all away from her! I then continued peaking out to see Temari give meh my signal, which was a really _sexy_ wink, and I then came out and proceeded to snatch the gun and start shooting at the wall the hick had crashed into!"

Kankuro was apparently, really interested in this story. He eagerly waited for Inner G to continue while he paused to breath.

"The stupid hick was still VERY pissed off at us. He charged at meh to get his gun back, and I just barely escaped until he reached for the back of my neck and grabbed meh as if I were a cat. I struggled to get out, I kicked and yelled some curses, but he just grinned in a twisted kind of way at meh. I think he was a sadist. Anyway, for a fun fact to the story, my weak spot is the back of my neck. It's ALWAYS been, it's really sensitive there to any kind of touch. I think it's because when I was trapped in my man's mind, I had several spiky chains that bind me-"

"You're getting off-topic." Temari cut in.

Kankuro nodded in agreement, because he was still actually thinking about Hisako's words about being like THEM. So he couldn't really say anything or else it would interfere with the sepia-style flashback he was playing inside his head. Inner G gave Temari an apologetic look and then continued with the explanation.

"Right...now back to meh epic explanation! So, Temari noticed this and she awesomely took her fan and beat the shit out of him with a barrage of violent attacks that was way too epic to describe, even for meh! I fell to the floor, but I totally forgot the stabbing pain in my neck when I realized that Temari was right by my side with concern in those gorgeous teal orbs that are just as sparkly as Mountain Dew...wait, I'm getting' off-topic! So we both took a quick glance at the hick to see that he was lying on the floor in pain. I tried to grab the gun again and aim it at the dude's heart, but Temari just rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of meh shirt, dragging me away with her. But damn it, I WOULD have murdered that guy for the way he went all mental just because we, quote, 'trespassed' and 'tried to take his taxes'!"

Kankuro stared for a really long time. And Inner G could have sworn that even a mosquito had flew into his right eye and walked around a little, before flying away, and the puppet 'master' didn't even blink.

"...Is he dead from the story's epic-ness?" Inner G asked Temari, as he started waving a hand in the puppet 'master's face.

"Eh...it depends. But that doesn't matter right now, take him by the arm and drag him with us to the RV so that we can leave this place already."

"I'm on it..."

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Back With Gaara-**

Darkness.

Only darkness was all he could see. But what would you expect? The poor guy was knocked out cold by some random heavy stone.

"Gaara? Hello? Are you awake? If you don't answer me, I'm going slap you..."

That voice...that voice sounded extremely familiar. Slowly, slipping out of his unconscious state. His eyes flickered open and the first thing he could see was this equally familiar girl's face staring at him with very slightly misty eyes. The girl had straight short brown hair that just reached the bottom of her neck, looking like it had been slashed off, and the thin bangs covered her forehead, big blue eyes, girly features. And she wore a simple yellow tank top and some brown shorts that went to her knees. This girl was..._Yumi_! But what happened to the Sand ninja that knocked him out?

"Yumi...?"

Yumi broke out into a really big and cheesy smile. "You're awake! Wow, I was very worried and near tears for a minute there!" Yumi attempted to continue blabbing away in relief, but then she looked back at Gaara to see him try to sit up off the ground and she quickly grabbed his shoulders. "Gaara, wait! You really shouldn't try to get up after the way that...erm...mysterious ninja knocked you out with that over-sized rock."

Gaara was still confused about what was going on. It didn't make sense... where was that Sand ninja? Why did she knock him out? Where was Yumi, how did she get here, and why did she even run away to the woods in the first place? More importantly, were his eyes playing tricks on him, or did he see that revenge-obsessed Salamander flying across one of the trees overhead? Something really wasn't right about all of this. And thinking about it just gave him a headache. It looks like things are about to be getting really interesting for them once again.

"Okay, the bruise doesn't look all that serious. I mean, my mother used to be a nurse and I picked up a tiny bit of medical knowledge from her. But I'm almost positively sure that you'll be okay!" Yumi rambled on, smiling as she removed her hand from the darkened flesh on the back of her boyfriend's head. "You should try to get up now though, nobody wants a concussion!"

Although still in deep thought about this strange situation, Gaara followed Yumi's slightly-helpful advice and he got up a sitting position on the floor of the forest. Yumi sat beside him on her knees, staring like a complete idiot. There was awkward silence.

"Yumi, why did you suddenly leave the hotel and come out here?" Gaara finally asked. It felt really nice to voice this thought that he kept having about this whole thing. But the minute the words left him, Yumi frowned and put a hand behind her head.

"It's...it's tough to explain why." Yumi removed her hand from the back of her head and cocked the latter to one side a little, giving him a curious stare. "But why are _you_ out here? It's dangerous to in these conveniently placed woods! It's big and has many different paths that I think lead to dead ends! AND not to mention that there's this evil, country hick that lives in a shack somewhere...I encountered him by accident and was nearly traumatized by his rudeness and beastly attitude..."

"I came here to _find_ you. Along with Kankuro, Temari, and that weird inner of mine. Naruto stayed behind of course, but he claimed he was 'busy doing something'. And your parents are worried sick; they organized us to all go out and find you."

So everyone was worried about her...then they must have found the note that she left behind on purpose. Wow, she felt really guilty for worrying them all. But this was kind of her fault, so it's not like she could deny it was someone else. Yumi bit her lip and tried to avoid Gaara's gaze on her as they got up from the cold ground.

"I didn't realize I'd make anyone worry like that. But, Gaara," Yumi walked a little closer to Gaara and brushed her lips over his. "Thanks for going all-out to find me."

This was a really sweet moment...or well, it WAS until Gaara suddenly heard a whistle. He glanced around from the corners of his eyes to see if anyone was there, but he soon noticed that it was only him and Yumi there. And it couldn't have been Yumi, because she still hadn't broken the second kiss. Since Yumi apparently didn't hear it, and he could hear familiar chuckles afterward, he concluded that this must have been Inner G contacting him again.

"_Hey man check this out, I'm FINALLY back in range to contact 'ya! I can mentally sense what's going on wherever you are, and I'm glad that we found your hot girlfriend...but 'ya really need to get a room sometimes!_"

"_Can you just be quiet for once?_"

"_Nah, that's lame. I prefer to eavesdrop; it's epic because I'm just that nosy and there's so many things in this awesome world to listen in on._"

Gaara sighed inwardly. "_Well, forget this. Where are you and Temari now?_"

"_Me and your gorgeous sis are currently exiting the forest and dragging Kankuro with us. We are going to get back inside the RV and chill a little while we wait for 'ya to join us with your hot girl over there. So, try and break up lovestruck-ness and come on!_"

"_...And THIS is coming from the guy who can't go two seconds without talking about Temari, completely stumbles and stammers if she even gets too close to you...?_"

"_S-shut up!_"

Yumi, getting a vibe that something was wrong when she could feel Gaara's lips curve into a (small; barely noticeable) smirk. She pulled away and laughed a little.

"It's...Inner G, isn't it?" Yumi guessed, smiling. Gaara nodded at her words, Inner G gasped in total surprise.

"_YES! SOMEONE IS FINALLY CALLING MEH BY MY PREFERRED NAME!_"

"Yes, it is. Anyway, we really should be getting back to North City; it's getting late. But my inner, Kankuro, and Temari are all back at the RV waiting for us." Gaara mentioned. Maybe he could change the subject? He hoped so, talking about Inner G was really annoying sometimes because he could hear it all and he would either get really flattered and pumped up, or just plain pissed off. Yumi nodded silently in agreement. "Come on, we'll have to stay close by so we don't get lost in this darkness."

Yumi slipped over by his side. "Lead the way! And don't worry about why I left, I'll explain everything when we get back to the hotel so my parents can hear it and calm down."

And so, the two proceeded to leave the forest. Due to the many different confusing paths and darkness, Yumi wasn't really in the know about which ones to take. But Gaara had been carefully studying the area earlier, when he was wandering through with Kankuro and trying to tune out to his annoying-but-well-intentioned ramblings. It took at least seventeen minutes, and the two made it to the forest's exit. With absolutely no hesitation whatsoever, they went straight to the parked RV and entered it to regroup with everybody for another time.

But things weren't really calming down any. There still was something strange going on. It made no sense that the mysterious Sand ninja would act really nervous and shady and then leave without a trace, Yumi would run away and confidently leave a note to tell everyone that; then appear out of nowhere, and why Kankuro was suddenly very paranoid about his revenge-obsessed puppet returning. But it made for some nice drama at least. When everybody returns back to North City, there's no telling what all will go down...

But, that can't be helped. Because the siblings should realize this little fact by now: no matter WHERE they go, some chaos will occur! In a way, that's actually what makes their lives interesting.

**Continued.**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

I wanted to make sure that this chapter was good and kind of long...since, you know, I haven't updated in a little while. I also would like to point out that on the 11th of this month, I'll have been writing this story for a YEAR. :) Woooow...where the hell does time go? And honestly, I'm still not sure when this story will end...

But, anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I hope it explained things well. (Sarcasm) I know it didn't. =.=' But don't worry, SOME THINGS will be explained in the next chapter. As well as yet another little event that I've been planning!

I would like to point out that I love writing Temari and Inner G's moments together. IDK why, but it's just amusing to me. I have considered going with pairing them up together by the end, to be honest. But I'm still not too sure about if I will go through with this idea or not; the tension between them is fun to portray as well, because Inner G's head over heels for her, and she's struggling with putting up with it because she doesn't really feel the same way (so far. *Winks knowingly*). What do YOU think: pair them up or not in the end? If you could help with this dilemma, that'd be great and I would really appreciate it that you gave me your opinion!

**Next chapter:** Everybody returns back to North City, Yumi tries to explain herself, Kankuro is considering becoming like THEM, Naruto and Hisako investigate random places and people, Gaara encounters someone shady, and Temari and Inner G find themselves in an awkward situation when they go out for some dinner to 'bond'! ;)

_#1* Trigun is a real anime/manga series by the way. It's one of my favorites ever. ^_^ I have no idea why I threw that in for a reference, I just really felt like it at the time. If you have seen or read it, you probably should know what Inner G meant by being 'unarmed', not having a 'red coat', and 'doughnuts'._

_#2 Can you spot the certain Simpsons quote I've used somewhere in this chapter? Yes...before you ask questions I am a fan of the show, but I really don't watch it as much as I used to. I personally think it's gotten really dull with the newer episodes..._

I'll try to update soon...but I really have a lot going on. So, it just really depends on WHEN I get some freetime and drag myself away from using that small amount of time for playing video games...

**Read and review. :]**


	38. MADNESS!

Author's Note: Okay, I hope you enjoy the chapter! It was really fun to write for some reason...but I don't understand how that was possible, considering that I had a hard time thinking of ways to advance the plot. Anyway, I would like to thank a reviewer for the idea he/she suggested.

Thank you, "Anders". *Starts clapping* If it wasn't for this person's suggestion on something to happen to Kankuro, I probably would still be lying limp over my living room couch and sighing loudly whilst waiting for any ideas to come to mind. I love that idea he/she gave me, so I'm going to use it. You know, for the Kankuro fans. Even though I'm not really all that interested in the character, I still suppose he needs his moments like everyone else.

Well, ah, that's it. Read on now, and please take the small amount of time it takes to drop a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...or the Sand Siblings. And you know what else? I probably NEVER will. (Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari: Thank god she doesn't...) (Me: -.-')

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

The sun slowly started going down, almost becoming completely unseen from the many random trees and poles overhead. The sky was decorated with a nice orange color, and it wouldn't be long before that faded away and darkness covered over like a blanket.

The streets below had a little bit of traffic. Not much. One of the vehicles along these roads belonged to three very familiar siblings that I'm sure you've all heard about and know like the back of your hand, correct?

This RV was roomy and surprisingly contained a few small rooms that were liveable. In fact, you could pretty much just live inside of it for that matter. Wouldn't it be convenient? Any who, let's move on. The RV looked like it had been through hell and back, inside and out, but it managed to retain a very strong and determined aura that almost intimidated others who dared to doubt it. Seriously. But it had been through a lot over the sibling's trip. And it still carried on...like a soldier almost.

Now, looking into the inside of the vehicle, we see that it's very quiet and boring in the atmosphere. Currently, Temari sat with her feet propped up on the couch; more like slumping, Inner G sat beside her and stealing concerned glances at her exhausted state, Gaara and Yumi were sitting at the table looking at some random stuff on a laptop, and Kankuro was just chilling in the passenger seat while using strings of chakra to steer the car (not to mention that there were also to other sets of the chakra strings holding paperweights over the gas pedals in order to move them. Surprisingly, he was MUCH better at driving a vehicle this lazy way). Temari would have normally been driving, but that experience in the conveniently-placed wilderness got to her. She was in no shape to drive.

"I can't wait to get back to the hotel." Temari said, mostly to herself because she figured no one was listening, as she rubbed her aching neck. "This entire day just _sucked_. And I want to get back and take a nice long bath, then drag myself to bed..."

Inner G thought for a moment and then tapped his fingers together in a nervous gesture. "Y'know, 'ya really don't look all that good. It's really all meh fault that we got wrapped in that situation with the country hick and all..."

"Oh, it wasn't really entirely your fault!" Yumi chirped, looking over at the inner. She wore a sympathetic smile and desperately racked her brain for any kind of reason that it wasn't entirely his fault. Since she decided that she wanted to get to know her boyfriend's inner, Mountain Dew-addicted self, she had to try and act like a friend; she must defend him at all times like a true friend would. And she was already informed of what happened with that 'hick' by Temari. "Ummmm...look, if this was anyone's fault, it was _mine _for even leaving. I shouldn't have left all of a sudden, prompting you all to form a stupid search party and come after me."

"That isn't true, Yumi." Gaara and Inner G both insisted at the same time. Upon realizing what just happened, the former's eyes widened and he just went back to staring at the laptop screen in an attempt to not be seen with a 'WTF?' face.

Temari rolled her eyes and then looked back at Inner G. The minute her gaze was fixed on him, she was surprised to see that he seemed genuinely concerned for her and actually was not acting obnoxious and ignoring her pain like SOME PEOPLE she knew.

She didn't know what to say, really. Temari still knew though that it wasn't Inner G's fault. It wasn't Yumi's fault either. And it wasn't her own fault, Gaara, or Kankuro's. The person that really should be blamed no doubt be _Mr. and Mrs. Haruna._ Because they declared the search party for their missing daughter.

"It isn't anybody's fault. I can take some violence anyway, but at least I clobbered the hick real good." Temari mentioned with a slight smirk. "I think we're ALL exhausted from the search anyway. Why else do you think that I'm being lazy and letting Kankuro 'drive'?"

"I heard that!"

Temari's eyes narrowed and she looked back over at the passenger seat, she waved a dismissive hand at an offended Kankuro. Playing it all off like it was an everyday occurrence. Because it honestly was. She and the puppet 'master' where always at each others' throats.

When Kankuro realized that his sister hadn't countered to that, he slowly turned his head back to look at the windshield. A confused expression crept onto his face. But then he got over it quickly, continuing to steer the RV with the chakra threads. It was a little to very known fact that he sucked at driving (Chapter _fourteen_ to _fifteen_ showed absolute proof of that one), but he could actually drive a vehicle well if he did it the lazy way; use chakra strings to do it.

Even though his eyes were locked on the windshield, Kankuro's mind was actually elsewhere. He's come to this very wonderful realization: he wanted to be like THEM. He wanted to be a normal, everyday kind of person. And Hisako's words encouraged him even more to do it. After all...his entire life had been just oh-so different. And now he was strange. He just wanted to turn everything around.

"_The first step to change everything around is realization. That's what Hisako-Chan told me, at least. I got that part down, so the next part is to make myself over! She didn't exactly SAY this, but I have a good idea that she was hinting at it!_" Of course, there was the chance that this wouldn't work out. But Kankuro didn't really care about that because it sounded too overly-negative and it would kill the mood. So since he was on a roll with the positive thoughts, he let them continue on. "_But should I really change who I am? Wouldn't Temari or Gaara...disagree? Pfft! What the hell am I thinking? They wouldn't; that's obvious. Oh well, I'm going to change myself no matter what they say~! However, I will warn 'em first, but what they say won't change my final decision..._"

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Naruto And Hisako Somewhere In North City-**

"So, who are we going to investigate first, Naruto-Kun?"

"I dunno...we need to scan the district a little longer and pay close attention to the shady people."

Stealthily hidden behind some overgrown, conveniently-placed bushes, Naruto and Hisako peered through the leaves at the district of North City. They saw several crowds (that wasn't surprising at all) going up to the stands and buying things. Although it was sunset, the festival in the city was still going on course, and many were buying anything they could get their hands on.

Including the light bulbs in the streetlights.

Maybe it was rather stupid to be doing this, but the two were certain that there was evil in the city. And until the Sand Sibs and Yumi returned, it was up to them to check things out and at least attempt to get a good lead on the mystery.

There was just one problem: it was so frigging hard to see anything! The crowds of random people were enormous and endless at the same time! Not even Naruto's keen eyes could make out any of the stands that were covered by many people.

"Maybe we should scan another area." Hisako suggested with much hope evident in her tone. She looked over at Naruto and nodded. "Yes...that's probably a good idea. I mean, there isn't anything at all going on over here."

"That's what you think, Hisako! But I know there's got to be someone suspicious around here, I'm beginning to pick up a strange feeling. I feel...a faint presence of chakra..."

There was the presence of chakra somewhere in the area? Oooh, Naruto was good. Hisako didn't feel it at all. But now that she thought about it, she noted that only Naruto or someone else who had awesome ninja skills could detect it. She was just some ordinary lame person.

A tense silence overcame as the two pairs of eyes shifted back and forth and scanned the streets, crowds, and stands of the area before them. Neither dared to say a word, fearing for their presence to be noticed if that should happen. Seconds passed, eventually a full minute went by in a flash, but they still didn't find anything evil or suspicious. And the presence of chakra seemed to be getting distant.

Until a crowd of children snacking on pudding walked away and an orange-haired girl came into view.

"That...Hisako! That orange-haired girl over there by that stand of pudding and other deserts!" Naruto gasped. "I think she's the one that I'm sensing the chakra from! Keep your eyes LOCKED on her and don't let her out of your sight!"

Hisako squinted and pulled back the leaves just a little bit more. Her ebony eyes caught sight of the aforementioned young girl with the strange hair color. The girl was kind of short and looked about sixteen. Her orange hair was gathered into a high ponytail that bounced whenever she made a slight movement, a natural blank look was present on her face, and she wore a thin white long-sleeved shirt underneath a dark purple open vest, a denim short skirt, and brown knee-high boots. But she looked kind of injured, having a black eye, bruises on her exposed leg, a cast on one arm, and blood-stained ears.

"It's weird...she almost looks familiar. I got this strange idea that me and Inner G have encountered her together one time."

Hisako rolled her eyes. "Knowing you and Inner-Sama, I wouldn't doubt it. Anyway, forget that, if you do really feel the chakra coming from her, then you are probably right! Let's continue watching her from this distance until it's a good time to strike."

Naruto agreed with her plan. And he and Hisako promptly went back to violently watching their target. But unbeknownst to them, she could have easily found them. Since she was obviously a ninja as well, and Naruto wasn't masking his chakra. That was a fail mistake right there on Naruto's part though...

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With The Sand Sibs-**

Kankuro looked up at the RV's mirror to try and steal a sneaky look back at everyone. He saw all of this in the following order: Gaara watching Yumi paint her nails violet, and Temari sitting on the couch and rubbing her shoulders while Inner G shifted around beside her uncomfortably.

He thought about speaking up and asking his siblings what they thought about him changing his image and trying to turn his life around differently. And maybe Kankuro would have normally just gone right ahead and asked them, but a part of him was wise and annoyingly smart; stating that he should not bring up such a chancing subject like that all of a sudden. And maybe...maybe that part of him was correct? Yes, it would be better if he just went ahead and did this without telling anybody! Seeing people's stunned reactions was very fun anyways!

Thinking about all of this caused Kankuro to lose concentration on the road. Like something from a bad comedy movie, his focus was all lost and the threads of chakra were twisted to the sides by a twitch of his finger; making the thread turn the wheel way too far to the left of the road and the RV brushed dangerously close to a black convertible.

Of course, there was a vibration. It wasn't as bad as the ones that occur when the RV was first started up, but it was still good enough to shake a person. Damn the crappy way the villagers tried to design a car! (And since WHEN did they even get the idea to construct a vehicle of any kind, hmm?)

Gaara and Yumi nearly fell from their seats and they gasped and held onto each others' shoulder for support, and Temari had lunged for the first thing she could grab; which was Inner G. When the vibration faded away, Yumi chucked a nearby manga volume of Absolute Boyfriend at the puppet 'master's head.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF US ALL, KANKURO!" Yumi yelled indignantly, hopping from her seat and storming over to Kankuro to deliver a good slap to the back of his head. She didn't care that she was acting like a wimp. Or that she had stomped all over the fallen manga and possibly bent the cover. "I COULD DRIVE THIS THING BETTER IN MY _SLEEP_!"

"Yumi, that's enough yelling."

"Oh come on, man! Your hot girlfriend just slapped the shit out his head, and you can only scold her? She's getting' pretty epic is you ask meh! And...wait...WHO COULD DRIVE IN THEIR SLEEP ANYWAY? I would kill to see something like that! Then I'd be there with a pack of Mountain Dew, a grilled chicken sandwich, a, MP3 player, and a video camera to put that epic-ness on freaking Youtube!"

"Gaara, Inner G, Yumi, Kankuro, you're all giving me a severe headache..."

Annoyed with everyone, mostly Yumi, Kankuro was brought out of his inner debate on what to do and grabbed the steering and started, well, steering the RV back to the middle of the road and away from the abused black convertible beside them. But he also pushed back Yumi and quickly lectured her about where she threw her stupid shojo romance.

Yumi staggered back over to the table with widened eyes. But she wasn't about to let someone push her around like that! Inner G randomly spoke up and mentioned that she should yell some really colorful language that her parents wouldn't want her to use at him. Even though Gaara and Temari had given the inner deadpan expressions, Yumi loved that suggestion. She strode up to the passenger seat in order to give the middle sibling a piece of her mind, but then these loud honking noises interrupted her and everyone flinched and groaned.

"Where's that noise coming from?" Inner G said through gritted teeth (or fangs to be specific).

Everyone groaned once again when they heard more honking. Kankuro then replied in agony, "Must be those idiots in the hot-shot convertible next to us! T-Temari, you're close enough to the button, can you roll down the window opposite you?"

After several minutes of consideration, Temari agreed to do this. She rubbed her shoulder good one last time and leaned over to the side to press a square-shaped button in a downward direction. This prompted the window opposite of her and Inner G to roll down.

Since the window was now rolled down, the night breeze blew into the RV. You could also hear the traffic zooming by and the honking which was indeed coming from the 'idiots' in the convertible driving alongside them. This honking was really getting on everyone's nerves, and everyone groaned perfectly in sync when the sound abused their eardrums.

Yumi clasped her hands over her ears and cried out in agony. "Make it stop! Kankuro, what's your plan?"

"Someone snap at those hot-shot idiots! That's my plan; but I can't do it because I'm forced to be driving!"

Inner G glanced around at the chaos inside the RV. Quickly, he removed his hands from his abused ears and roughly slammed them down onto his knees. He was freaking SICK of these kinds of situations when he could do nothing at all to help them. All the inner wanted was some acceptance. He wanted to be acknowledged very desperately. But he would never get any of that unless he took the chance and did something. And now, seeing everyone in agony at the idiot's car horn that was being pushed nonstop in obvious spite, he KNEW there was something he could finally do!

Without another word, everyone else watching him, Inner G arose from the couch and stormed over to the window, almost knocking Yumi aside as he did so. Once over there, he stuck his head out and got a good look at the people in the 'hot-shot' car. It was a man who looked about thirty, and a woman who might have been twenty-something.

Gaara cautiously removed his hands from his ears and stared at Inner G, not liking where this was going. "What are you going to do to those people?"

"Yes...what?" Temari murmured, shifting her gaze from her hands in her lap to Inner G. "I hope it isn't anything stupid-"

"**HEY! GIVE YOUR DAMN CAR HORN A REST, WILL 'YA? OUR EARS ARE FUCKING BLEEDING IN HERE! MY MAN'S FREAKY BROTHER PROBABLY ONLY GAVE THAT SHOW-OFF-CRAPPY CAR A SCRATCH, ANYWAY! GEEZ, TAKE A CHILL PILL!**" Inner G's voice thundered. And it wasn't just only heard in that one area of the streets, you could practically hear it echo even a little distance away!

Temari, Gaara, and Yumi exchanged surprised looks. They were absolutely speechless, although it was a characteristic of the inner to get mad as hell and then explode like that. Kankuro even turned back to look at them and mouthed the words: "I think he's the one that needs the chill pill."

"But he is right, you know." Gaara replied back, knowingly. "I couldn't have said all of that better myself..."

Hearing that last statement from Gaara, Yumi smiled a little to herself and then tried to cover it up by grabbing her laptop and holding it in front of her face. Thinking that things were finally about to calm down and they could arrive back at North City in peace, the anime fangirl walked into Temari's room of the RV to go in and rest a little. ...More accurately, to watch some episodes of Sailor Moon in peace. She loved that anime and always had, but didn't really show it because Temari constantly mentioned that it was way too girly and overly-magical.

Anyway, Inner G glared daggers at the people in the convertible. He expected at least a reply from them, but his keen eyes could only tell that they were glancing at each other with speechless looks. That sucked. He wanted a fight! But he huffed and retreated back into the RV and leaned by the window. He started counting down mentally.

Five...four...three...two...one.

"**DON'T YELL AT US! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION AND LECTURE YOU FOR WRECKING MY GORGEOUS NEW CAR!**"

Inner G's eyes twitched and he stuck his head back out the window. He stuck his tongue out at them like a child and the man and woman in the convertible scowled. "**NOBODY GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOUR CAR! YOUR UGLY BITCH IN THE PASSENGER SEAT PROBABLY ISN'T TOO IMPRESSED EITHER! HEY...YOU, THE UGLY BITCH IN THE PASSENGER SEAT! HERE'S A SUGGESTION: DUMP THE SISSY WHO CRIES OVER A BARELY-VISIBLE SCRATCH AND GET A REAL MAN!**"

With that said/yelled, Inner G retreated back into the RV and confidently strolled back over to the couch. He hopped onto the seat by Temari and winked knowingly. The latter just stared with a surprised look and reached over to the same button she previously used to roll down the windows and flicked it again. The windows rolled back up.

"That was...epic?" Temari sweatdropped and glanced away from Inner G's smirking face. "Wait, did I just say 'epic'? What the hell...?"

"Yeah, that actually felt real good. I can NOT keep my emotions bottled in for too long you know. I get angered easily and all, but it's no big deal." Inner G mentioned. He blushed faintly and slipped an arm around Temari's shoulder, causing her to raise a brow and look back at him with a questioning expression. "Anyway, the rest of the ride back to that awesome North City should be peaceful and silent now. How about I drag my man's hot girlfriend out of your bedroom, and then we go in there and I give you a nice massage to ease 'ya throbbing muscles?"

Temari just stared blankly, not even bothering to reply to his subtle implications. When the inner noticed the Sand kunoichi's expression, a sweatdrop formed on his head anime style and he brought his arm back to him and inched away awkwardly.

Gaara, who had been staring out at the window, wore a deadpan expression. "I...I don't think this is going to be a 'peaceful' ride back, to be honest."

"What makes you say that, Gaara?" Kankuro innocently asked as he turned his head.

"...Because now the man in that car is cussing all of us out and trying to speed up in order to catch up."

"Crap! We're going to have to out run 'em! EVERYBODY BRACE YOURSELVES FOR A CHASE!"

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-And With Naruto And Hisako-**

In North City, the sun was really going down. It wouldn't be long before it set completely. Darkness was forming and this prompted all of the district's streetlights to turn on and illuminate the streets.

For a little while, an orange-haired girl of whom was injured and had flat-out terrible luck with life was walking through the shopping area. She wasn't doing this for any particular reason. Just evilly plotting. She was really a shinobi from the Ninja Lands. She grew up in the Village Hidden In The Mist. And had this unexplainable grudge against three missing nin in a special bingo book that murdered her family. Although she was sort of a fail ninja, she wanted to get her long-awaited revenge on the man, woman, and their only daughter. She found out by unexplainable sources that they has run away to the modern world.

And this was why she was here. But she tries to blend in by disguising herself as an ordinary teenage girl. Which proved to be one big fail multiple times, might we add.

Naruto Uzumaki and Hisako Sato, two 'friends' visiting North City for a road trip (each had different reasons behind it), were 'stealthily' shadowing her. They had a good idea that she was a suspicious person that was a part of the _evil_ lurking and waiting to strike like snake.

"I'm...I'm getting very tired, Naruto-Kun." Hisako groaned, practically crawling along the ground while Naruto walked at a remarkably fast walking pace silently. "Pleeease...can we go back to North Garden?"

"Not yet! We have to get rid of this evil source!" Naruto replied rapidly, turning around and getting down to Hisako's eye level from where she was. He nearly chuckled at seeing her weak state, but choked it down and then took a hand and brushed through her jet-black locks of hair. "It's no wonder you were about to go work out before we encountered, Hisako, you're very out of shape. It must be that huge _appetite_, isn't it?"

"I'm not in the BEST shape of my life...but look, you are a freakin' ninja! I'm just a normal, everyday person with realistic stamina and energy!" Hisako breathed deeply and got up onto her knees. "Look, go ahead and go after the orange-haired girl. I'll stay here and rest up, but when you need me, just give me a signal."

"What kind of signal? And how will you see it when you're way back here?"

"Uhhhh...hmm...flash a _V-sign_! Yes, and I should be able to see it because I'm still going to attempt to follow you slowly to rest up. Just go on ahead before you lose her trail!"

That was a good idea. Naruto agreed to do that as soon as he caught up to the orange-haired chick and needed Hisako's help to restrain her and/or interrogate her threateningly. So, without another word, Naruto took off at a fast speed to try and catch up to the aforementioned girl they were after. Hisako slowly and shakily got onto her feet afterward and panted and tried to regain her breath as she trudged along.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Back At The Hotel-**

Although it took an extra ten minutes to return back to North City, twenty minutes to push through crowds of random people and get back to the hotel, and an hour to reach their floor from the endless stairs (that they had to take due to the elevator still needing to be repaired), the Sand Siblings arrived at their shared hotel room with the freaky inner and the now-suspicious anime fangirl.

Gaara pretty much slammed the door open in exhaustion. And everyone else almost fell into the room comically, just managing to balance themselves up.

"We're back!" Temari called out in mock-happiness. "We're back from the wilderness of hell!"

"Hallelujah!" Yumi cried out, stumbling over to the nearest chair and curling herself into a ball as soon as she hit the soft material. Temari had glanced over at her and could have sworn there were tears of possible joy in her eyes. But this fact was not mentioned at all by anyone.

"I think she really loves that chair..." Gaara noted out loud. The other people in the group of 'friends' excluding Yumi, all nodded somberly.

Taking a look around the room, it should be noted that everything looked about the same it did that morning. In fact, it appeared that no one had even been in there since they felt. This was confusing. Wouldn't Naruto or the Haruna's be there chilling?

A silence hung in the atmosphere. Tense, dramatic silence that you see in movies. Gaara decided to break the silence by mentioning that they should look around the hotel room a little bit more closely, just to look for their orange stalker or Yumi's parents. And they did just that.

In about ten minutes, the entire hotel room had been checked very thoroughly by the teens and older teens. Gaara and Yumi checked the main room more closely, Kankuro checked the balcony, Inner G checked the bathroom, and Temari had checked behind the wallpaper (just in case; although it was admittedly pointless).

"The Fox Boy and freaky Haruna's weren't in there!" Inner G announced to Gaara, Yumi, and Temari who were standing by the bathroom door with him. "'Ya know, they might've stepped out. North City's a pretty epic and big place after all."

Gaara shook his head. "No, I don't see where they would be. They have _already_ been all over the city in the short time we've been here on this trip. There's no ramen bars, so Naruto definitely wouldn't be out much. And Yumi's parents have already been to almost all the shops, restaurants, and whatnot."

"Just tryin' to be helpful, man..."

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

The view of North City was amazing. What with the darkness falling over the city like a blanket, all the orange slowly slipping away, and the streetlights all flickering on and creating a soft glow. The people and annoying crowds walking the streets. And even the tall trees and wild plants growing around the city. The view from North Garden was very remarkable. This place was much more bigger and decorative than the Sand.

And maybe Temari had a good idea when she suggested heading out on a trip to get a taste and look at modern life.

Kankuro suddenly realized that he was just staring off blankly into space. He shifted a little on the railing over the balcony edge and looked down at the bottom. He saw many various crowds, but not the Haruna's.

Truth be told, he didn't care too much about finding them or Naruto. He was thinking. Plotting, if you will. Plotting how he would be able to change himself and become like THEM. He didn't have time to be sitting around and asking his siblings, the inner, the Haruna's, and the ramen-obsessed stalker of theirs. No. This was _his decision_ in the first place. Changing yourself...just for a little while, could'nt POSSIBLY affect anything at all. Or send some unlucky soul to the hospital!

"_Gaara, Temari, that weird inner, and Yumi will be able to find the Haruna's and Naruto. I'm sure. Even though there IS a chance that I'll miss Yumi's long-awaited explanation of why she ran off, making myself over for a little while is more important. Just do it, Kankuro. Don't hold ba-_" Kankuro's thoughts trailed off as he glanced over to one of the nearby building's rooftops. His eyes widened, he nearly fell backward but managed to hold on. Up on the rooftops, he could have sworn he saw a very familiar presence watching him.

The guy that Temari and Naruto informed him of back at East Ville after they busted him and Gaara out of jail and back from _downtown_. The man that they described, who had cornered that little girl Nina and "Lily" on the rooftops of the beach resort's hotel. From the looks, to the clothes, Kankuro was sure that it was him. But quickly, the man had disappeared from sight as if he had just gotten caught.

"What was THAT?" Kankuro muttered in a rather loud hushed voice. "That dude in the black garb looked like the man who Temari and Naruto described that harassed them that day! But was it really him? And what he be doing here? Oh god, this is insane!"

But it couldn't be helped if that guy was here. All the group of traveling 'friends' could do was just go with the flow. Even if that man was there, it didn't necessarily mean that he was doing something evil. Right?

Ugh...things were just getting crazier and crazier. Truthfully, the young puppet 'master' didn't know what to believe anymore. He was losing his mind, and imagining his revenge-obsessed puppet and some random minor character coming around. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he saw flying ice cream trucks looming over everyone in the horizon at this point! Wait, why did he just think that? Was watching all that _Spongebob_ affecting him?

...Anyway, his mind still racing with questions, Kankuro ignored 'em and stood atop the balcony railing. In a swift leap, he managed to land all the way to the ground on his feet. Saying nothing to ruin the cool and rare moment, he didn't say one word as he proceeded to go to his next destination. A clothing store.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Timeskip-**

"That was a great show, wasn't it?" A woman with short, brown hair framing her cheeks with a lot of volume, dark green eyes, and friendly features remarked after a rather silent and un-eventful walk back to the hotel. "The actors, they were so dedicated and realistic. I love watching live action reenactments of memorable moments in _Dragon Ball Z: Kai_."

"YES IT WAS, DEAR! I WAS STAR-STRUCK!" A man with very dark brown hair in something of a crew cut, big blue eyes, and friendly-yet-tough features, responded (overly-loudly, because he forgot to turn on his hearing aid) to his wife. The aforementioned woman clasped her hands over her ears.

"You forgot to turn on the hearing aid AGAIN?" Mrs. Haruna snapped, whirling around and giving him a glare. "You have to keep remembering, sweetie! Thanks to Kankuro's twisted and evil puppet, and a thunderstorm, you've lost your hearing and you can't even remember to turn it on! Don't you want to enjoy hearing again?" Mrs. Haruna didn't wait for a response, she just made a 'tsk tsk' sound under her breath and raised her hands up to her husband's right ear; flicking the noticeable piece of machinery placed inside.

Hearing once again returning, Mr. Haruna gave an apologetic look to his wife and mentioned that he would ATTEMPT to try to remember from now on to turn the hearing aid on. But before he could finish these words, the door to their shared hotel room was flung open ever so suddenly (the couple had been standing by the door, preparing to enter)! They gasped and stepped back as Temari stepped out of the doorway and greeted them.

"Temari!" Mrs. Haruna breathed, her widened eyes were now slowly returning to normal size as she held a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "You're...you're back from searching for Yumi? Oh, that's wonderful! H-how is she?"

Mr. Haruna walked up to Temari and roughly grabbed her shoulders firmly. A crazed look in his eyes was noticeable as he started freaking out. "Where is our daughter? Tell me, please! I'm worried sick!"

Well, it was very nice to know that these two worried about Yumi, Temari noted with an inward smirk, it showed that they cared about her a lot. She was lucky to have such concerned and protective parents, although it was kinda annoying in another POV. Honestly, the Sand kunoichi was envious of the strong bond they had.

But why was she suddenly thinking about this?

"CALM DOWN." Temari said with much emphasis as she gave a reassuring smile and pushed back the freaked out man off her. She gestured to the doorway, were Gaara, Inner G, and Yumi could be seen sitting at the couch and watching some TV. The Haruna's gasped together at sight of this. Happiness and relief radiating off them. "Yeah, I went out with Gaara, Kankuro, and the inner to look for Yumi in those conveniently-placed woods. Truth be told, I had no hope. But we luckily did find her, and she's safe and sound. So...so please just start breathing again, okay?"

Temari, at this point, was staring with a wary look at the Haruna's. The two looked very pale all of a sudden, rather than happy and relieved like they previously were. She was confused.

Why the hell were they acting nervous and paranoid like the parents of that eleven year old boy that had been trapped in the crappy hotel elevator? They SHOULD be thrilled their daughter's safe and sound without a scratch. Or AT LEAST be giving her and her siblings...and the inner...a well-deserved 'thank you'!

"YUMI! YOU'RE SAFE!" Mrs. Haruna screeched joyfully, bursting into the room and nearly crushing her shocked daughter with a huge hug that kind of resembled more of a glomp attack, but whatever. Temari and Mr. Haruna exchanged blank looks before closing the door back and walking over.

Yumi's face was turning somewhat purple from lack of oxygen, but she managed a weak smile to her mother. She then looked over at Gaara and Inner G and moved the words 'help me' in a frantic manner.

"Mrs. Haruna..." Gaara started whilst walking over to the relieved woman, but he was drowned out by Inner G voicing his _true_ thoughts about all of this.

Inner G, being what Gaara inwardly was when getting down to the nitty-gritty stuff, was rambling his true thoughts about this. Shouting about a lot of weirdness, but mostly about how Mrs. Haruna was 'crazy', 'way too overcome with epic joy', and that 'someone needed to get a taser'. Finally, they both managed to pull Mrs. Haruna away as tears of joy were spilling over.

Mr. Haruna gave his daughter a relieved smile, before looking over at his crying wife and pulling her into an embrace. "Dear, dear, it's alright! Pull yourself together!"

"I'm...I'm sorry, you're right! I'm just so relieved that Yumi's okay, I would not be able to GO ON if something terrible had happened to her!" Mrs. Haruna withdrew herself from the embrace and wiped away tears with the back of her hand. "Gaara, Temari, _Energy_," Inner G scowled by the last part and cracked his knuckles, Gaara quickly restrained him though. "Thank you for being so determined to find her. I know that she probably doesn't seem like it, but she's grateful for having you all here to watch out for her. Me and my husband...we're just so over-protective most of the time because we really love her. We had, at first, thought she wouldn't even survive, being born very early and all..."

Temari waved a dismissive hand. "I understand. You don't have to thank us at all, to be blunt. We were just here at the right time and place."

"-Meh thoughts exactly!"

"So don't get carried away like this, Mrs. Haruna..."

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Meanwhile-**

The shopping center of North City was just plain awesome. It was so huge and the layout was great. A shiny glass roof covering was overhead, letting sunlight in. The flooring was made of marble. The stores were very big and contained many things. Many found courts and places to rest were surrounding. And there was this friggin' enormous water fountain in the very center of it all.

This place was so very different than the Sand. It almost made Kankuro feel kinda homesick and a little out of place in such a huge setting. But he got over it and scanned over the map he had in his hands.

"Let's see...there's a candy store towards the West turn, a lingerie store approximately fifteen meters away from my current location, a movie theater two blocks down..." Kankuro sighed and threw down the map before walking off again. "Please! I don't need a _map_ to find my way around! The point of this trip was to escape the ninja world and just chill like normal people, true, but since I still have my _keen sense of direction_, I can find my way around much easier. I am very adaptable to-"

Wham! Something suddenly bounced painfully into Kankuro's head. And he cried out indignantly before losing his balance and colliding with the floor. Several random people that were walking by, stopped to stare in surprise and a hint of concern.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kankuro cracked open a blurry eye and caught sight of brown boots before closing his eyes in pain once again. "I didn't MEAN to throw that ball at you, it slipped out of my hands!"

That voice...it was obviously a girl's. And Kankuro, realizing this, suddenly was very interested in finding out if she looked hot or not. So he looked up weakly, but was liking the view he was receiving.

This girl was on her knees and staring with a somewhat-frightened look. She had orange hair, but that didn't matter. She was attractive nevertheless. Making Inner Kankuro get a big grin that resembled that of a rapist. Not like he'd ever rape anyone though, because he did not have good luck with women at all.

"Pfft, that doesn't matter! It didn't hurt THAT BAD, anyway!" Kankuro assured her, quickly scrambling up to his feet to emphasize his point, but he nearly fell once again. The orange-haired girl faked a giggle and stood up to her full, short-ish height.

"I hope so. I need that ball, because I have a little brother whom I'm babysitting on this vacation while our parents have fun in the city. We were going to go out and have fun ourselves, and he needed a new toy ball." The orange-haired quickly remarked. Normally, it would be easy to detect that she was lying through her teeth, but Kankuro was too distracted by her appearance to even consider this. She brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I hope YOU are okay too."

"_She sounds like she doesn't even give a damn about me..._" Kankuro thought in a disappointed manner, topping this off with a very exaggerated lonely sigh. But he masked his disappointment and grasped the large, bright red ball that had attacked his head and handed it back to her. "_Maybe she already has a boyfriend. Or maybe she's gay. Could be the latter; the lesbians are always hotter anyway, just like in the manga._"

"_He's such a fool, he doesn't even see through my pathetic act! He doesn't even realize he's seen me before! This could work out, very well...heh heh..._" The rest of the orange-haired girl's unnecessary monologue was skipped, due to it being really random and full of spoilers that will not be mentioned.

Even though the orange-haired girl was very suspicious, Kankuro's impulsive attraction to her totally blinded him from this fact. And he just slowly, and dramatically, held out the rubber ball for her. And as slow as a screwed up escalator, the girl smiled a very see-through and lame smile as she extended her hands and reached out for it. Random people walking by couldn't help but wonder why they were doing this.

And a little distance away at the enormous water fountain, a disappointed Naruto and Hisako were sitting there conteplating their next moves. They were chasing the suspicious orange-haired girl, given the impression that she was no ordinary teen girl like she tried to convince everyone. They lost her trail. And were even more convinced that she was a ninja when they witnessed, with their own eyes, her disappear completely and leaving behind a mist cloud. Slumped and allowing the crisp and cool water droplets splash their flushed faces, the duo glanced at each other expectantly.

"So what's our next move? Investigate other suspicious people that might be linked to the evil presence in North City, or chase after the orange-haired girl again?" Hisako inquired curiously.

"I dunno." Naruto tiredly replied, lying down on the cool and damp marble that surrounded the fountain. Water droplets sparkled and glimmered in the sunlight, splashing onto his face and even his eyes. "Hisako, it's up to you this time. I don't have any ideas."

"Weeeeell...me neither." Hisako deadpanned, crossing her arms. "Naruto-Kun, this is why we need _Inner-Sama_ with us; he's so cool and realistic with his views of the world, and could provide awesome advice."

"You are so obsessed with Inner G! What, do you have a crush on him or something?"

"No. I just respect him because he's just that cool. Cooler than I could ever dream of being."

"Hisako..."

"Naruto-Kun, you know it's true. Me and-" Hisako immediately broke her sentence as her dark eyes traveled over to the other side of the shopping center. They widened in a mix of surprise and anticipation of what would go down next.

Naruto didn't understand what Hisako was looking at. He questioned her about it, out of pure curiosity. Asking if she had seen A( something completely out of this freaking world. B( a nude person. Or C( A ramen shop (His stomach talking). But Hisako only pointed.

"Naruto-Kun! It's-it's the orange-haired girl; she's talking to Kankuro over there! Quick, spring into action, because we'll have to interrogate her roughly about how she fits into this 'evil plot'!"

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-The Hotel-**

"Okay...I don't know where in this city Kankuro wandered off to. So why don't you just go ahead and explain the reason why you left us, Yumi?" Gaara suggested after arriving back in the hotel from attempting to find his brother.

"Yes! We need to know!" Mrs. Haruna added sharply. Nobody expected her outburst, and they all looked over at her in confusion. Though she shrugged them off very suspiciously.

Gaara, Temari, and Harunas, and Inner G were professionally and calmly handling the situation the best they could. But they all knew that this didn't make sense at all. Why would Yumi suddenly leave? And on top of that, why was the atmosphere in this city feeling evil and not so friendly any more?

There was so much to be said and explained. And so little time.

Yumi was fidgeting nervously while seated on the couch between Gaara and Temari, Inner G was curiously gazing at their topic while standing behind Temari and leaning against the comfortable light red-colored couch, and the Harunas were standing away a little distance.

Not one of them said a word. Mmm, but it was mostly because of the fact that the dramatic silence was intense. And they didn't know how to break it at all! I've said it before, might as well say it again, it was much too INTENSE for words!

Luckily, Yumi finally decided to talk. Heaving a sigh, she stated, "...I'm sorry for sneaking off like that. I know I worried all of you, but I had no choice at all. I couldn't stay here."

"Why couldn't you?" Gaara pressed curiously.

"I'M WORRIED TO DEATH! JUST SPIT IT OUT, YOU SLOW GIRL!" Inner G spontaneously shouted. He gave himself a mental pat on the back afterward, because he just hollered out Gaara's real response to Yumi's statement. Double points for the echo that seemed to occur from the volume of his epic tone.

"Right, right. I couldn't stay here because I...I...well, you probably know." Yumi didn't seem to want to go on any further with this.

Mr. Haruna shook his head. "We DON'T. Or at least...I hope. Er...just continue dear; so we can move on with the rest of our lives."

Her fingers intertwined together in a nervous gesture. She bit her lip until she just absolutely had to stop from the sharp pain. But Yumi couldn't find the courage that she desperately needed to have in order to go on. Because it wasn't like she could tell anyone but her parents...the _real reason_ why she left. And although this could possibly be difficult to comprehend; Yumi was not good with thinking on her feet.

Dammit.

"I left because...um...th-there was a lot on my mind. Yes, that's it. Way too much for the likes of me to comprehend, and well, I just needed to be alone for a while before coming back to try and get through it." Yumi's tone was not strong as she explained this. She didn't seem to be telling the truth somehow. And Gaara, he could easily read this odd girl anyway. "I didn't mean to be gone for too long! But some time ago when we were driving to North City, I had seen those oddly-convenient woods and just decided, 'why not take a stroll through here and clear my racing mind'."

"But what happened to you there?" Temari asked nosily. She didn't quite believe the story. "I don't think you're lying or anything like that, Yumi. But it doesn't make sense as to what kept you there for so long of a time. Or why you didn't at least take a phone and call us for help. Don't you have common sense?"

Temari's question affected Yumi more than what she showed. The latter girl was offended by the way that she voiced the thought. Pointing out that she could have been lying, and that she didn't have common sense. Fact of the matter is that she couldn't tell them the truth, fearing that they would not understand it from her and her parents' point of view.

So there was no choice but to lie through her teeth. Something that she...felt guilty about every day.

"_Temari..._" Mrs. Haruna thought in disgust with her. Her brows knitted together. And she walked over to the wooden bookshelf with a light red-colored sheet decorating it and started randomly reading an angsty book while she listened to the story. She loved multi-tasking, by the way. "_Maybe it's the angst from this novel affecting me, but I just don't approve of your tone towards Yumi. Yes, she is lying. And I don't want her to at all. Maybe she does not either. It's just that...that none of you would see this whole thing OUR way._"

"_I wish I could read her thoughts like I could meh man's. Then I would be able to become valuable to the fanfic's epic plot and sooth out this freaky situation!_" Inner G randomly pondered as he noticed Mrs. Haruna's occasional looks of disapproval towards the object of his affections.

"Look, I'm not cut out for explaining things good enough!" Yumi admitted, her face turning slightly pink as she smacked a hand to her forehead. "...I know you were worried about me, I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly! But nothing terrible happened to me and the only damage I suffered was tripping over tree roots and accidentally getting a paper cut from leaving behind my message. There, NO MORE QUESTIONS."

Silence filled the room as Yumi arose from her seat and walked over to the glass doors that led to the hotel room's balcony, pulling back the maroon curtains and staring out at the twilight-covered sky.

She hadn't noticed that Gaara, Temari, and Inner G were exchanging concerned and/or totally and unmistakeably lost expressions. Several questions floating through their heads that needed to answered sooner or later, before they went crazy. And Mr. and Mrs. Haruna biting their lips and exchanging knowing looks that could not have been more suspicious.

It would seem that the Haruna's were hiding something. Duh. But it's too bad that nobody else caught on yet, or this story would really be getting very shorter before our very eyes.

Gaara shook his head. Without looking over at Yumi he announced blankly, "There's something going on around here. Isn't there?"

"What gave it away?" Mrs. Haruna countered, looking over at Gaara with curious eyes.

"Actually, it's been obvious for a while."

Cue anime sweat drop on the Haruna's heads.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Meanwhile, Again-**

"GET DOWN!"

"KANKURO-KUN...!"

Kankuro and the orange-haired girl both looked over towards the right and their eyes widened as they saw Naruto and Hisako leap through the air in a very dramatic fashion and come flying at them.

It was chaos. The orange-haired girl managed to duck and fall on her knees to the floor, Hisako slapped the ball out of Kankuro's hands and pin him down to the floor, and Naruto had thought entirely on his feet and grabbed the ball before throwing it quite a distance away into one of the empty shops of the mall.

A HUGE explosion occurred and it was so bad that it made the entire structure of the mall rumble as if there was yet another earthquake! And many random people all shrieked and immediately ducked for cover, thanking god for their common sense and safety in the process.

After about ten very long seconds, Naruto stopped panting unnecessarily and realized that he had been hugging the orange-haired girl around her head out of fear and awkwardly released her. He coughed and surveyed what damage surrounded them. But was relieved to see that there was nothing too bad.

Except for the fact that the empty store was destroyed and many crowds of stunned beyond belief customers crowing around.

"The hell was that!"

"An explosion! Oh my god, it was a random explosion!"

"The-the store...? Why...how...geh...SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!"

"Is anybody hurt at all?"

Naruto flinched. "Shit! Now there's witnesses to all of this!"  
Meanwhile, Hisako was very stunned and shaken from the sudden disaster. She realized that she was still skillfully pinning am equally stunned Kankuro to the floor and her face flushed as she quickly scrambled up and stammered an apology.

"What was all that about?" Kankuro managed to shout, now off the ground and gesturing to the disaster area around him. Naruto and Hisako tried to make idiotic hand gestures in a desperate attempt at silencing him, but it did not work at all. "WHY DID YOU ATTACK US? WHAT WAS THAT EXPLOSION? THE ORANGE-HAIRED GIRL..."

"LISTEN TO US!" Hisako hollered at long last, catching everyone else's unwanted attention at her outburst. She ignored them all and was clenching her fists roughly in anger, so hard that they were turning white and veins were popping up. "That-that girl tried to purposely _kill_ you, Kankuro-Kun! Me and Naruto-Kun...if we hadn't stopped her, she would have really done it! She's evil; she's the one we've been searching for! Get the chopper!"

"...Huh?"

The orange-haired girl was now sweating in panic as she realized she was about to get discovered. But she laughed nervously and waved her hands in front her as she backed away like a total coward. "Nonsense! I don't know what you're talking about at all! Hahaha...ah."

"Explain the EXPLODING TAG you had on that ball then!" Naruto accused harshly, literally pointing a finger at her and seemingly pulling a Phoenix Wright. "You tried to purposely kill him! And we know because you are a ninja! You are the evil presence in this city that's causing all this mayhem!"

Kankuro just obliviously looked back and forth between Naruto, Hisako, and the orange-haired girl. He didn't know what the hell was going on, nor did he believe what was happening. It was like some stupid dream or something. It didn't make sense! Why would she try to kill him? What was going on in this city? And does this have a connection to anything in general over this road trip?

Oh god, SO many questions needed to be answered...and fast, because this just didn't make any sense. But then again, nothing has made sense since the siblings left for their trip...

Naruto suddenly realized what was going on. He gasped and then seemingly dropped the situation completely. "**WAIT A MINUTE! IT CAN'T END THIS WAY WITHOUT EXPLAINING WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT A WASTE! HEY-**"

Breaking the forth wall beyond all belief imaginable, dark blue-colored curtains fell over the entire scene, which ultimately succeeded in drowning out Naruto's ranting and complaining.

**Continued.**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

I've said this before and I'll say it again: "OMG! THE CHAPTER'S ARE GETTING WEIRDER AND WEIRDER! *Stunned face here*", well I haven't said it that way. But pretty close. I know it may not seem like it, but there is a real plot behind all of this. And it's all coming together, it will soon be completely out from the shadows. Or whatever.

P.S I don't think Naruto likes cliffhangers. -.-' I don't understand him.

I'm sorry again for the late update. But I once completely stopped in the middle of writing the chapter to go out and then forgot to finish till now! Even though I don't feel well and am lying in bed with my laptop, trying not to have a sneeze attack on it, I still felt the need to finish and get it out of my mental to-do-list that's apparently ENDLESS. And I'm sure what I just mentioned confused you. Hehheh...ah...

You know, I was going to include a scene with Temari and Inner G going out to a restaurant to talk and try to put their relationship in order, establish where they stand and all. Mostly because the former finds it all awkward that Inner G likes her. But I decided to scrap the idea completely; mainly due to lack of ANY way to develop it and all.

Next chapter could be short, but it will get the story moving along again. Are you interested? No? Yes?

Read and review! If you do not, you'll have Naruto ranting and going ballistic over the cliffhanger ending and following you around for several hours! ;P LOL...


	39. A Rave of Revelations Part 1

A/N: Here's another part of the story that's split up. Hahaha, it's probably going to have at least three chapters to it. But they're gonna be kind of long, and will hopefully explain some things. The plot has been thickened in a previous chapter (appropriately named, not to mention), but it's really going to be thick. Thicker than Inner G's skull...*Shot*

Er...so anyway! I hope you're ready for some things to be revealed, things to be complicated and bizarre, and maybe even a mind rape just for the heck of it. This is completely unrelated, this comment, but I just want to say that I'm still SO SHOCKED I've had this story going on for so long. Honestly, it's one of my longest and it's just so strange and crazy. You people actually still like this? Not that I'm complaining or anything. ^^'

If you can spot the certain references to certain things in this chapter, *dangles a cookie teasingly* you know the drill. ;P

Disclaimer: *Insert the usual disclaimer of why Naruto doesn't belong to me on this line*

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

"I...I don't understand what you're accusing me of!" The orange-haired girl lied through her teeth, sweating bullets and trying to free herself from Hisako's death hold she had on her shoulder. "Let me go!"

"Kankuro, DO NOT believe her!" Naruto interrupted as he waved his hands around wildly like an idiot, and attracting a lot of unwanted attention from the passerby's that were still freaking out over the sudden explosion. "Me and Hisako, we've realized that there's evil in this city! Hear us out! Why else do you think that things are going wrong for all of us? Why do you think your puppet is back and stalking you? Why else do you think that Madame Star is acting shady?"

Kankuro merely blinked. "Who's Madame Star...?"

Naruto didn't answer. He didn't feel like it, he just knew at the moment that it was time to expose this orange-haired chick of all the evil that she's a part of. And that she tried to kill him by attaching one of those exploding tags to that 'innocent' toy ball, and that she was acting highly suspicious, and that her hair was such an abnormal color, AND that it was easy to see she was stalking them pathetically. Wow, she was a part of a lot of nonsensical evil the more that he thought about it...

So he calmly explained this to Kankuro, with Hisako's help in the background.

When I say _calmly_, I mean _frantically_ or _crazily_. Because he wasn't calm in any shape or form. The orange stalker of theirs was talking very fast and his tone was cracking from the sheer panic in it. He tried to explain that he's encountered the orange-haired girl a few times and had seen her stalking around suspiciously. And that Temari had mentioned that she had encountered her as well. Even Inner G had seen her, and maybe tried to hit on her just for the heck of it. Hell, even the Haruna's worriedly had said that on that one rainy night, while singing unrelated songs like _Stand In The Rain,_ _Wannabe_, and even _Have A Drink On Me_, they had noticed her lying in a pool of blood on the side of the street and screeching about her loss of hearing and bleeding internal organs. Or something along those lines.

Naruto was able to conclude that there's something not right about North City. Sure, there's a very unusually long festival going on, and it's full of delight and merry. But all of these odd events that have been happening to them just don't add up. And if you connect them back with all the strange happenings at East Ville's beach resort; it seems like they are related. This orange-haired girl is stalking them pathetically, Kankuro's puppet is bloodthirsty and MAYBE still around, Madame Star and Denise (whom poor Kankuro does not know about yet, so he thinks Naruto's high on something) have an evil atmosphere around them both, the hotel's elevator mysteriously and suddenly broke down, there was a creepy eye in one of the hotel room's that had a strikingly familiar smooth voice, and Yumi just up and left in the middle of the night only to suddenly want to return without a fight (Kankuro had managed to quickly tell Naruto and Hisako that they found Yumi during the chapter break, which relieved them)!

It goes without saying, but this is a good enough time to declare that there's evil in the city.

After Naruto's long and frantic explanation, he was out of breath and actually fell to the floor of the shopping center/mall/whatever it's called. Everyone stared for a very long time after that.

"Anyway," Hisako turned her attention towards the struggling girl in her death grip and pretty much threw her into Kankuro, whom he reluctantly caught. "Who are you going to believe, Kankuro-Kun? Your FRIENDS that you've known a good enough while, or the orange-haired whore?"

"I'm not a whore! I've never even at least _held hands_ with a guy anyway!" Exploded the orange-haired girl as she turned around and glared at Hisako.

"Why do I suddenly believe you?" Hisako replied dryly, now crossing her arms and pouting almost.

The orange-haired girl's eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates almost. But then they returned back to normal size, one twitched as if she were a maniac, and Kankuro had to restrain her so that she wouldn't pounce onto the ordinary teen and gouge her eyes out.

"No cat fights! I'm still trying to register all that he just babbled frantically!"

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-The Hotel-**

Yumi had said that she didn't want to go into any more detail about why she left. She excused herself from the room abruptly and fled outside onto the balcony of the hotel. Nobody could stop her, or at least even tried to. They understood well enough that she didn't want to talk.

But Gaara, Temari, and Inner G knew that there was something of this story that was being untold. Something highly important. One of those things that's like a deep dark secret in a dramatic movie, and the protagonist has to go through a lot of heartbreak and be treated like shit by his peers before finally coming out and confronting the secret/whole problem. Er...or something like that?

Problem is, the Haruna family are kind of quirky yes. But they manage to be able to sneak their way out of talking about things like that. Though they could not hide the fact they were hiding something from their new-found traveling companions.

All was silent, and Mrs. Haruna decided that she should break it. She arose from her seat and turned to face Gaara, Temari, and Inner G. "I think that's enough talking. You're all probably starving from trying to search for Yumi, so let me prepare some dinner."

"You do just that, dear." Mr. Haruna got up from his seat too and stood by her side. He put an affectionate arm around her shoulder and smiled a little bit at the siblings and strange mountain dew-aholic before them. "And Gaara, Temari, Inner-whatever-the-heck-your-name-is, thank you for being worried about our daughter. She's so careless and rash sometimes, I'm always worried about her these days. Having some freaks that really care is kind of nice."

Well, the moment would have been really heartwarming. Had Mr. Haruna not opened his big mouth and called them all 'freaks. Inner G was quick to anger and he started hollering a bunch of profanities the top of his lungs while Gaara and Temari hurriedly and embarrassed-ly (real word?) tried to restrain his epic outburst.

Mrs. Haruna sweatdropped and quickly rushed over to the tiny kitchen to get out and heat their leftovers for dinner, and Mr. Haruna merely shrugged his shoulders and plopped down onto the couch to watch some television. When Inner G had finally calmed down, Gaara and Temari both sighed in exhaustion.

"You know, that whole scene with the Haruna's was pretty suspicious." Gaara said in a hushed tone as to not attract the quirky family's attention. "I feel like there's something strange going on around here. It isn't like them to act nervous or paranoid, or for Yumi to suddenly wander off, or for Naruto and Kankuro to wander off for this really long amount of time."

Temari nodded. "It was suspicious. I'm not stupid, I can see through them. And well," Her tone was now sounding kind of cocky, and she had to really try hard to not smirk. "As things stand right now: it's really becoming _epic_. Or so your inner says repeatedly..."

This conversation was suddenly taking an unexpected turn, Gaara could just tell. So he glanced away, rolling his eyes, before looking back and quickly clasping a hand over Inner G's mouth so that he wouldn't start cheering over Temari finally seeing things through his POV. "We need to investigate the Haruna's. But we can't let them be _aware_ we're doing it, the truth might offend them. Or by the strange ways of fate, the tables will turn and we'll be the ones investigated..."

"Kind of like a _Soviet Russia_ type of situation?" Everybody ignored Inner G's comment entirely. But this just succeeded in pissing him off. Because he utterly despised it when nobody listened to him.

"There's one contradiction in Yumi's story." Gaara mentioned knowingly, mentally kicking himself because playing all those Phoenix Wright games late at night are really taking over his life it seems. Next thing we know, he'll be dressing in a blue suit and abusing the word 'objection'. "She hasn't mentioned that mysterious kunoichi I encountered in the deeper parts of the woods. She looked awfully similar to Yumi and had a number of her traits, and acting very on edge."

"A kunoichi?" Temari echoed, blinking multiple times. Her eyes narrowed afterward and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Lemme guess, she must have been around your age. And you must have flirted."

"Of course I didn't do that." Gaara defended quickly, even though Temari was convinced that this statement was just pure bullshit because he's encountered so many girls over the course of their trip. He's gotta be secretly perverted by now.

While Gaara and Temari indirectly argued over what might have or might not have happened between the former and this aforementioned ninja that resembled his girlfriend, Inner G just stayed unusually quiet and looked back and forth between his 'man' and the object of his affections.

One could say he was complementing what to do. As this situation was calling him to take action. A brilliant idea came to mind: in order to gain the acceptance he yearned for, he could acquire it by proving himself useful! Yes, utterly brilliant! His plan was practically flawless, he assumed, all he had to do was follow Yumi and have a good 'chat' with her. Not some lame heart-to-heart talk like you see in anime, but just a little bit of an exchange that will get some things off both of their chests and also reveal much needed information.

"So she wasn't cute?"

"She looked like Yumi."

"You DID think she was cute! I can just tell by the look in your eyes!"

"Temari."

"No, I'm a nosy person. I have to hear the details. Tell me everything that this kunoichi said, because it could be extremely relevant to this plot."

"Temari, you broke the fourth wall..."

"Yeah, and so have you for the past several chapters. Really, anyone can do this-"

Inner G cleared his throat. Which ultimately put Gaara and Temari's very useless filler exchange to a halt. Much to the relief of Mr. Haruna and Mrs. Haruna, because they were getting sick of listening against their will. "If you're done now, I think I'll go out on the balcony 'an chat with Yumi myself. I may be able to get her to open up and spill information we need about all of this."

Gaara and Temari exchanged unconvinced expressions. This caused Inner G's smirk to broaden as he was amused by their lack of good reactions.

"Why would Yumi open up to you?" Gaara finally brought himself to ask. It was a question that really needed to be answered, and literally everyone knew this.

"I told 'ya man," Inner G strolled over to the doors that led to the balcony, opened them, and inhaled the calming night air before he whirled around and grinned. "You may not be aware of this, but I have this really good way with getting people to talk. It's all in the way you start the conversation." He didn't say anything else. He merely exited and stepped out to look for Yumi.

Of course, Gaara figured that his strange inner would fail. That was the most likely outcome, and he just knew it. Maybe he should be the one to talk to Yumi instead of him...because they just got along better and have been really getting adjusted to each other over the course of this entire road trip. And the anime fangirl barely even knows Inner G at all.

Mmm, besides, Yumi rarely ever listened to anybody anyway. A terrible characteristic that she had gotten from her dad. And no, this was not some lame joke hinting at his spontaneous loss of hearing like you may be thinking.

"Do you really think he'll succeed?" Temari mumbled after sighing.

"Not a chance."

"I know, right? As much as I admire his epic-ness suddenly, he just doesn't have what it takes to spill information from others."

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-North City's (Impressive) Mall-**

Crowds were still gathering around the disaster area that once was one of the empty stores in the center of North City's mall. Many were freaking out, blabbing, or cussing out in the background. And in fact, quite a few were taking the time to stare blankly at the scene that Kankuro, Naruto, Hisako, and the orange-haired girl were making.

Naruto was holding back Hisako by her waist, she was shouting things incoherently and trying to fight back. Because whenever she lost her temper, like she just did with that orange-haired girl calling her a freak show due to her dyed red hair streaks and the big amount of makeup she used, she could get violent very fast. Of course, Naruto had a little bit of a perverted side. So he was admittedly liking having this feisty girl pressed against him and trying to fight his death hold back. It almost sounded kind of suggestive, now that he thought about it, but that didn't matter at all.

"Humph. Just calm down." The orange-haired girl spat as she released herself free from Kankuro's hold and whirled around to look at him. She tried real hard and made fake tears fall freely from her eyes and she forced a very sad expression as he stared at her in surprise. "Now then, PLEASE don't listen to them...! I haven't anything wrong! I really and truly had totally no clue that there was an exploding tag attached to my little brother's toy ball!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" A Random teenage boy called out in one of the crowds. Others' attention was drifted over to him immediately. But he could care less. He liked adding drama. And some others were actually brave enough to start throwing in comments too.

"She's a lying bitch!"

"How dare you crush this poor girl's feelings, you jerk! She's obviously telling the truth!"

"Listen to the orange dude and the raven-haired hottie, weird dude with the ugly black garb!"

"THIS DRAMA IS INTENSE...!"

"Don't believe the lying whore in the short skirt, please don't! I'll frigging slap you in the face, should you do that!"

"She's got crazy hair, but the girl is crying for God sakes! You can't possibly turn away from a crying damsel in distress!"

"HEY...! THAT'S SEXIST!" Cue very loud slapping noise. "SHE ISN'T EVEN IN ANY DANGER! I KNOW SHE'S LYING ANY WAY!"

Kankuro didn't know what to do. On one hand, he was kind of believing that this fail girl here really was against him and was trying to kill him all along. But there was the _other_ hand, whom was saying that her tears were real and she was purely innocent. And he was getting so much attention from the onlookers to this whole scene, that he felt intense pressure.

On top of all that, Naruto had released his death hold on Hisako. And the latter was steaming mad and cracking her knuckles while Naruto stared with a terrified look. So if he chose to believe this girl, he would get his ass kicked.

But a his mind started working again. And something clicked. With this were a cartoon, a lightbulb would be lighting up over his head any time now. "Wait a minute, Naruto and Hisako, you guys may be right after all!" Naruto and Hisako's eyes widened in delight, most of the onlookers sighed with absolute relief, and the orange-haired girl's sad act was broken and she made this 'ack' noise and then glared at him. "Now I remember seeing you somewhere before!"

The random teenage boy in the crowd of onlookers suddenly moaned and jabbed his iPod's earbuds in his ears. "Jesus Christ, this better not contain a stupid flashback!"

Kankuro turned his head at the sound of the boy. But he rolled his eyes and then looked back at the orange-haired chick that was still looking pissed. "No, there's not going to be any flashbacks. But I'm not that forgetful; I've seen this girl at least three times being here in this city on our road trip!" The random teenager seemed relieved and then gave him a thumbs up in approval with his decision. Then he turned to walk away from this drama. "First time: when I wandered off from my siblings after getting lost in the crowds. She was wearing this sexy genie costume to 'blend in'. Second time: when me, Gaara, Temari, Yumi, and Naruto were trying to get temporary jobs to make some quick cash. I had seen her and wandered off to hit on her. And the third time: the other night when me and sis were trying to track down everyone and we ducked in this alley to get out of the rain. I had seen her jumping the rooftops like a ninja would."

The orange-haired girl, by this point was sweating buckets. She glanced around in a terrified manner and tried to quickly run off from the scene. She was actually making it a good distance away, when Naruto gasped and took a step forward.

"You're letting her get away? That's stupid! We need her to come back and explain why she's stalking all of us in a fail manner and why I sense the feeling of chakra radiate off her!" Naruto snapped in frustration. He knew Kankuro could be stupid, but God, this was just terrible!

"Temari-San, Yumi-Chan, Yumi-Chan's parents, you, Gaara-Kun, Inner-Sama, Naruto-Kun, everyone has seen her several times! She's suspicious and you're letting her get away!" Hisako snapped, adding more of an echo than what Naruto did. Possibly 'cause she was admittedly more pissed off. She was starting to get the idea Kankuro was letting her go because he was, you know, interested in her.

But much to Naruto and Hisako's surprise, they just noticed some strings wrapped around Kankuro's fingers. Strings radiating a bright blue color and twitching ever so slowly. They could hear the orange-haired girl scream in the distance, and then she was quickly dragged into the scene by the chakra strings attached to her ankles and back.

"LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT, YOU JACKASS!" Her loud and very shrill hollers were only ignored. Naruto and Hisako had looked back at each other, before grinning as she was dragged all the way back to where she was previously. Hey, the weird puppet 'master' actually managed to impress them this time around.

Kankuro shook his head and then removed the strings. They retreated from her body at an alarming speed and disappeared into thin air. And the girl with the stupid hair color could only glare bitterly at him as she folded her arms over her chest and pouted. "I don't know what's going on, but I believe Hisako."

Hisako smiled and blushed a light shade of pink. While Naruto on the other hand gasped and then started yelling and swearing about how he also stepped in to save his ass and was the first to suspect the mystery girl about being a bad guy. He wanted some credit as well.

"...I guess I couldn't keep up this whole act anyway." The orange-haired girl murmured under her breath. She slid the backpack that was one her shoulders off. And she unzipped it and reached in, fishing out a ninja headband that had a Mist symbol on the front, and a bingo book. Seeing these two items as common everyday things in their villages, Naruto and Kankuro reacted immediately; very dramatically by their eyes widening nearly to the size of plates. "I admit defeat. You've captured me, and now I guess I should play along and spill my story? The truth is that I'm not an ordinary teenager. I'm actually a ninja from the Hidden Mist back in the ninja lands. I was raised by this skilled jounin whom had no family of her own just like me. I don't know how I ever got there, but she always told me that my parents had been murdered when I was born and she took me in." The orange-haired girl paused for angst purposes and her eyes got a little teary as she got lost in her memories. "She was like a mother to me, and when I was nine years old, she started teaching me all sorts of ninjutsu and taijutsu to use in combat. I joined the ninja academy but was held back for an extra year due to my failure with passing the graduation exams. Yes, yes, I know that I'm such a failure! Anyway, later when I turned fourteen I had just returned from one of my first failed missions and ran into this man whom was around twenty. I noticed he looked familiar. He had my eye color and dark orange hair. And I found out later that he was a relative of mine; a cousin. I was thrilled and danced for joy-"

"Cut to the chase!" Naruto interrupted suddenly. As much as he'd been exposed to long and boring backstories in the past, he's acquired this hatred for having to suffer through a long and dull generic one like this.

The orange-haired girl gave him an annoyed look, but continued. "Well, my name is Iris. Just to let you know for various purposes. I had discovered that a lot of my clan were Mist shinobi. Happy to be reunited with them, I decided to leave from under the aforementioned jounin's care. BUT THEN! One day, this family of three with crossed out Sand headbands entered the village and stirred up trouble! They caused a huge brawl and KILLED my entire family after getting them trapped in a burning house! I could only watch the building go up in flames with that female jounin by my side, having managed to rescue me from the inside. A lot of others were killed, so they couldn't use common sense and use some water style jutsus on the fire by the way. And ever since, I've swore revenge on that family. I want them dead. And so I found out by certain bigmouths that they were headed for the modern world to escape." The orange-haired girl opened up the bingo book and flipped to one page that had a picture of a brown-haired and blue-eyed man on the left side, and a brown-haired and green-eyed woman on the right. Both wore crossed out Sand headbands. And Naruto, Kankuro, and Hisako huddled around her to look at the pages.

"Oh, they look kind of...familiar." Hisako said in awe.

"Are they...?" Naruto couldn't bring himself to finish that question.

Kankuro just stayed silent and studied the pictures closely. Somehow, these two greatly resembled Mr. and Mrs. Haruna! But that was impossible, there's no way that they could be ex Sand ninja that intruded upon the Mist. That didn't make any sense at all, and sounded like a bad angsty fanfiction.

"Now, pay attention to their daughter on the next page, right next to the chubby blond dude." Iris commanded as she flipped the page over one time. There on the left was a picture of the two's only daughter. She had long, braided light brown hair and big blue eyes. Her face was somewhat heart-shaped as well. One odd thing though was that she had a very deep and worn scar on her cheek. "Does she look familiar to you at all...?"

"Th-there's no way...she looks kind of like Yumi-Chan!" Hisako stammered In disbelief.

"Yumi can't possibly be a ninja, she's said it herself that she wasn't! And she's proved it on numerous occasions!" Kankuro defended. He honestly wouldn't believe that Yumi was a ninja, even he was _payed_ to do it. Because, although it took a while to get this way, he trusts her. If Gaara trusts her so much, then he might as well too.

"Don't listen to Iris! Yumi can't be a ninja, because none of us have sensed any presence of chakra!" Naruto explained. Which was weird, because usually, everyone else was always lecturing him. Must be irony kicking in again.

"That family you're traveling with..." Iris grinned a very sadistic grin and then snapped the bingo book closed before tying her headband tightly around her forehead. "They look _so much_ like the murderers! And I won't be satisfied until I kill them and watch their blood and guts spill all over the terrain and then throw their corpses into the outskirt streets for large eighteen-wheelers to run over! And I'll put aside this stupid 'regular teenage girl act' to do it!"

Naruto, Hisako, and Kankuro just remained silent. Until that one random teenage boy in the background that absolutely nobody cared about screamed, "THEN WHY DID YOU TRY AND MURDER THE PUPPET GUY!"

Iris scoffed but decided she may as well explain that too. Besides, the screaming was making her overly-sensitive ears begin to bleed again. "I only tried to attack this guy because he was in my way. He's friends with those foul murderers. I figured that it would be best to eliminate their chums as well, so they'll be weakened emotionally and I can strike! But...actually...I've failed. And it's very likely I'll continue to fail, because I'm cursed with suck I suppose."

After a little bit more staring, Kankuro, Naruto, and Hisako decided to let Iris escape. They did this because she was quick to disappear within a cloud of mist ninja-style. They now had their suspicions settled, as the truth about her was revealed. But the fact that the Haruna family might possibly be the murderers...that was too hard to believe.

Mr. Haruna, Mrs. Haruna, Yumi, they seemed like good people. When you get past their odd lifestyle and weird quirks, they appear very remarkable in terms of good people. And it was unlikely they were ex-ninja from the Sand, as Naruto or any of the other ninja couldn't sense any presence of chakra at all when in contact with them. And they're very uncoordinated and ungraceful, and they've yet to reveal any awesome and mind-blowing powers. So...yeah.

Iris wasn't off the hook just yet. Though. She still had to be stopped before she did something drastic to the Haruna's in her revenge-obsessed state. Even though everyone was relatively safe from harm because she's such a fail shinobi. But they had no idea where she was now. And they had plenty of other times to find her. Maybe they could sort everything out.

Naruto decided that he would go back to the hotel, he was feeling very stressed out and needed to rest a little. Hisako agreed completely with this, saying that she could relate. They both decided to head back to their own rooms of the hotel. And while there, try and contemplate their next moves in their heads. But Kankuro decided to stay out a little longer.

He was still obsessed with becoming like THEM. And the first step was always changing yourself. He saw nothing wrong with his persona, but he knew that he would need to spice things up to become like THEM: the normal, everyday people whom he will be excepted into for the rest of their road trip. When the orange stalker and odd ordinary girl strolled away, Kankuro, in defeat, grabbed another map of the mall and decided to hunt down that clothing store.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-The Hotel-**

Inner G closed back the doors and was immediately relaxed by the cool, soft night air. He turned around and gazed up at the beautiful sky: it was just now becoming completely dark. But most of the stars were being hidden behind the dark, misty clouds. It may be starting to rain soon...

But this doesn't matter! He had to find his man's hot girlfriend, whom wasn't even _on_ the balcony at all! What the hell? She did come out here earlier, he was sure he had seen her...

"Inner G...?"

Wait a minute, someone just called him by his preferred name for a change! Inner G was so amazed that he instantly beamed and followed the sound of this voice that sounded exaggeratedly angelic to his ears. He looked up at the rooftops and could see Yumi sitting up there hugging her knees and resting her head on them. She was giving him a puzzled look, but gestured for him to come up and sit with her.

"_She actually called meh Inner G! This. is. Awesome. I can't believe this! I'm finally getting a little bit of respect, an' all I have to do now is continue to work my way up and I'll finally get to where I want and deserve to be!_" Inner G smirked at her and he climbed up on this big, old box that was deserted by the rooftops. Then Yumi held out her hand for support and he took it by the wrist and climbed up on the low rooftops of the hotel.

Now they both sat there in silence. Staring up at the sky. It was a little bit chilly, which was a total understatement, but they didn't mind. They felt calming when together. Comforting. But maybe this was because they just naturally got along well.

Yumi managed a small smile and sat back up and tossed her legs over the edge childishly. "What brings you out here? Or...are you out here to try and pick at me for more details to my story?"

"It's not like that at all!" Inner G quickly denied. He then looked into her curious blue eyes and composed himself, looking back at the bright half-moon above them. "Actually, I thought that maybe we should talk. Maybe about our lives and all. Just to try and understand each other a little bit better."

"Oh..." Inner G raised a nonexistent brow and looked over at Yumi, whom was biting her lip a little bit nervously. "Not to sound suspicious or something like that; but I don't really like talking about myself much these days. What you should know is what you already know. That I'm an ordinary teenager, who's obsessed with anime and video games, who can't narrate anything to save her life, who's biggest weakness is her asthma problems..."

"There's still other things we can talk about..." Inner G insisted in an eager manner. But he hoped he didn't sound too eager, so she wouldn't catch on.

Yumi finally came up with a topic and she smiled in agreement. "Yeah! You're right! Like maybe...our love lives?"

Yumi was now smirking as she brushed some stray, thin locks of her short brown hair from her eyes. She inched closer to Inner G and winked.

"So you really like Temari, am I correct...?" Yumi tried to hold in her snickers, but it was a brutal challenge, it was just so amusing for her to see Inner G's cool facade to shatter and see him embarrassed. Even in the darkness, she could very easily see the dark red blush that had rushed to his cheeks. "You know, you're really forward when it comes to her. I'm honestly surprised that you haven't asked her on at least one date yet. I mean, it COULD count as _incest_ in some POV, but it shouldn't matter in this case."

Damn it, damn it. He could just NOT keep his epic cool whenever this kind of topic came up. Inner G tried to avoid Yumi's face at all costs and he brought his cold hands to his burning cheeks and rested his head on his knees. "Yeah...I do...she's just amazing, really..." By this point, Inner G wouldn't doubt it if his face was resembling a tomato in terms of color! Why did Yumi have to bring this up! "Literally several times a day I wonder what it would be like to ask the gorgeous angel out, but, it...it's too embarrassing...I can't keep my cool around her, my heart's pounding dangerously and it's all I can hear, and I know that she would just reject me..."

Yumi found this to be really bad. She secretly thought that Inner G and Temari would make an interesting couple. And has always thought that from the minute he walked up to that table at Silver Tea and made that spontaneous confession. And she couldn't bear to see him have to suffer this unrequited love relationship between them. It reminded her too much of all the ones she's seen in anime!

"You know...I can't help but wonder how you've even developed these feelings anyway." Inner G gave her a blank stare as if saying 'I see what you did there' in an unamused tone before she flinched nervously and started sputtering total nonsensical things. "WAIT-WAIT-WAIT! I wasn't saying I thought you were emotionless and UN-human! Really! I meant; what made you fall for Temari in the first place? Does Gaara...deeeeeep down, love her more than what we consider appropriate or something?" Yumi's entire face was flushed now and she laughed nervously and the idea of a gaping hole in the middle of the rooftop underneath her to appear was sounding appealing. She just embarrassed herself. Indirectly, but it still did count.

To her surprise, there was a sudden change in the mood. It was quite a mood-change, evident by the still silence and Inner G's lack of responses. She hoped she didn't break him. But her worry was melted away when she caught Inner G try and hide a saddened smile, and avoid looking at her.

"It's kind of a long story. I don't usually tell it to anybody, unless I really trust 'em."

Yumi smiled, really loving the indirect compliment she had received. "So...you really trust me? That's so sweet of you to say!"

Sweet...? She really just called him that? God, it's been a long time since he's been called that by the opposite sex. He could feel his cheeks begin to sizzle and flush a deep red, but he despite the embarrassment he seemed to endure multiple times a day rather easily, he kind of liked it. "I only trust you so much because meh man does. Since I'm only here doing my job as his inner, I just pick up that stuff. But can you not interrupt the story I'm about to tell you?"

Yumi's eyebrows furrowed together and she was about to object. But then she realized that she really wanted to know the details about where his feelings for Temari arose from. So, for the sake of that, she set aside her frustration and remained silent.

"Kay, it all happened a VERY long time ago. Like, about the 999th time I had been reincarnated..." Inner G began, now leaning back and gazing up at the night sky.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

_**Flashback Time~**_

**I had been reincarnated for the 999th time. Many of the others had been total, freakin', failures! So I was just a little skeptical about how this one would work out. I had a body, like this one. And I looked almost like an exact copy of meh current man whom was a fairly good-looking guy. ...Not to sound like a homo or anythin'.**

**The point is: I was one day strolling through the landscape. This time, I was the inner of this guy from the Sand village. What was his name again? This was around way before meh current man and his siblings were born. In fact, the first Kazekage hadn't even been elected yet. Isn't this a big mind rape for you, Yumi? No? Kay, thanks.**

_Inner G (whom is keeping his "preferred name" in this flashback because he hated the name he had at the previous and mentioned time), was strolling angrily along the sandy streets of the village. He was so pissed off. He could punch something. He had just been assigned against his will as the inner for this admittedly fairly good-looking guy. But then an outsider ninja from some other village had ran into him by total chance. His current man was skilled with fighting, and they engaged into combat because this mysterious ninja confessed he was there to cause trouble._

_In an act of desperation, his foe had decided to pull out his final trick. An unknown jutsu that he had stolen and learned. But he didn't know what it did specifically. He didn't give a damn. He used the jutsu, but it didn't cause his man any harm! It was a weird genjutsu that separated Inner G from his man and given him a temporary human form. And seeing this as his chance to escape, he took it without hesitation and fled._

_But now that he was away, he was angry. His man always ignored him, always shut him out, didn't appreciate his awesome suggestions! He pulled at his spiked dark brown hair and then kicked a nearby alley wall. Why did this reincarnation have to work out? He wasn't even acknowledged! That son of a bi-_

**That's when I saw HER for the first time.**

_Inner G looked over at the other side of the marketplace and he could feel his eyes begin to nearly pop out of their sockets. There, before him, was such a gorgeous young woman! Amazing! She had light blond hair that was spiked on the edges and rested at her shoulders, slightly-slanted teal eyes, and she wore a very alluring dark brown, short kimono that hung to her figure nicely._

**Not to mention that she had curves in all the right places. Pretty developed. And her legs looked so smooth and sexy-**

_**(Abrupt) End of Flashback~**_

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

"**WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT MEH FLASHBACK? I WAS ENJOYING THAT!**" Inner G snapped, now rubbing his cheek that had a red hand print on it and was starting to swell.

Yumi merely glared and rubbed her own hand. She then scoffed. "I didn't need to hear that. Anyway, I guess I do have a general idea of why you like Temari. This girl you were talking about...Temari looks a lot like her?"

She was such a killer of fun, wasn't she? But at least she was hot and had a good personality, that's what kept Inner G still up here and even bothering to talk about this to her. He couldn't even get into contact with his man, due to the big distance between them. All he could get was static as if he were listening to a shitty radio. So he sighed and calmed down.

"Sort of. She acts kind of like her too. But let meh finish! Anyway...I'll cut it short. Me and that girl encountered several times later that day. We eventually sat down at a restaurant and started eating and talking. I found out that she was also an inner, and this was her third time being reincarnated. I felt so...embarrassed, as ALL of my other reincarnation's failed epically and this was my first successful one. But she, she didn't laugh or tease when I told her. She thought it was okay. The two of us decided to start hanging out together each day after that, and after a year, we both understood that we were head over heels for the other person. We were compatible, as she loved epic things, weird suggestions, attention, rock 'n' roll, and even Mountain Dew. And the minute I knew that, guess what I discovered? I was lovestruck! No doubt!" Inner G's tone, at this point was suddenly getting lower. And a little bit bitter. Yumi was puzzled. "But then...a week later, she had came to me and mentioned that her time in this reincarnation was up. Her girl didn't _need_ her any more, as she was in the hospital dying from a fatal injury she had on a mission. And you see, Yumi, we inners disappear into oblivion when our men/girls lives come to an end. We lose a reason for being around and are weakened to the point of leaving this life with them. That's why...we try and switch out who's inners we are almost obsessively, and get reincarnated again and again, so that we can preserve our supernatural beings."

Yumi frowned sadly and hugged her knees. "So...this female inner you liked. She was another one to bite the dust?"

"She bit the dust." Somehow, the corners of Inner G's lips twitched about to form a small smirk. And it wasn't at the thought of the previous object of his affections leaving this life. It was amused by the _Queen_ reference she made.

More silence!

"You still are in love with her...and can't get over the fact she's gone. You want to be with her. But you know it's impossible. So...that's why you're so into Temari?" Yumi noted.

"I'm not using Temari to replace her, if that's where 'ya are going with this. I may still have feelings for that other inner somewhere, but these feelings for Temari are actually much more deeper than that." Inner G's cheeks once again burned a dark red color as he realized what he had just said. Yumi noticed. She smiled.

"I think I finally understand you a little bit more." Yumi declared happily. She stood up and then jumped off the rooftops onto the balcony. She landed very shabbily and shakily, but managed to stand upright. And Inner G sighed and followed after her. Only, he landed as gracefully as a cat would. "You know what, I'm glad you followed me out here curiously. You're still a complete _enigma _to my brain, but some questions were answered! While...others were established..."

Now that Yumi thought about it, this was the most that she's ever talked with that inner. And at first meeting, she had took an immediate dislike to his kind. But they've occasionally had these little chats since then, and it's having her see him in a whole new light. Maybe they really could become friends after all. And most importantly: maybe Gaara will learn to have some sympathy for him after she tells him about all that she's learned.

Unbeknownst to Yumi and Inner G, Gaara and Temari were _spying_ on them and had overheard everything. They were pressed against either side of those doors with them ever so slightly open ajar. And were stunned as hell by all that was said. They exchanged confused looks, but also blank ones.

Seeing that the two were coming in, Gaara and his sister quickly cursed inwardly and were quick to move away from the doors so that they wouldn't look suspicious: Gaara had made it over to the table and was faking reading a nearby Dragon Ball manga that Yumi's mother had left behind (she is a closet Dragon Ball fan, shhh), and Temari could only make it a few steps away before faking holding her cellphone to her ear and chatting nonsense.

The suspicious anime fangirl entered the hotel room first. She passed by Gaara and Temari and gave them casual greetings (a "hello" for Temari, and a quick kiss on the lips for Gaara), and was looking more cheered up than what she had been before as she plopped onto the nearby chair she loved so much and started playing Gaara's Nintendo DS that she had picked from him (because her own had accidentally gotten thrown off the hotel's balcony the previous morning, and this way, she could make sure Temari wouldn't find that goddamned game system and go crazy over it).

While Inner G had entered last. He strode up to Temari and gave her a quick greeting, as if nothing dramatic or suspicious had happened outside. But that's when she thought for a minute, deciding whether she should do this next and daring move she was about to go through with.

Earlier that day, she had promised him that after their search for Yumi was over...she would give him a long kiss. But that was, at the time, a complete excuse so that she could get him to break down by her dealings and tell her what he feared. She honestly hadn't given it a second thought...until just now when she overheard all that he had revealed to Yumi. She didn't know any of that. She wished she had for some reason. Now she actually _wanted_ to give him that reward she had carelessly promised him.

It was strange...and awkward. She had promised herself a few days ago that she would not, and we repeat with much more emphasis, _NOT_ ever develop romantic feelings for him. Since she was against incestuous relationships like that. And it was super creepy to think she would like her little brothers' inner.

"_I better do it anyway, regardless of my own opinion about it. I guess it would brighten his night, after all that drama he had revealed to Yumi of course._" Temari, without giving any source of warning, grabbed Inner G's shoulder and spun him around to face her. And when he stared in shock, she decided to take this chance and she brought both hands to his face.

"W-why are you-Mmmph!" Sucking it up, Temari closed the distance between them instantly. Cutting his question off by roughly kissing his lips.

Inner G was shell shocked. And that is a mere understatement, really. He hadn't seen it coming in any way possible and couldn't even prepare for it. Of course, he has fantasized about locking lips with her, don't get the wrong idea.

A terribly awkward silence filled the hotel room. Not a frigging sound was heard or a sentence uttered during the LONG minute that Temari had been kissing Inner G. And Mr. Haruna was the first to notice; he dropped the remote control and turned his head and stared at them with a "WTF?" look. He was followed closely by Yumi, who peeked up over her DS and stared with widened eyes and slightly flushed cheeks.

Then Gaara and Mrs. Haruna, whom were close to each other, exchanged total deadpan looks before going back to whatever the hell they were doing at the time. Which...they had forgotten after being unwilling onlookers. Didn't they have some kind of connection with preparing leftovers for dinner and mock-reading a magazine about soccer? Oh, that is right, they were doing that after all.

Just as Temari had reluctantly promised: the kiss was admittedly long. And, at first, it was just roughly on the lips. Inner G had just stared with widened eyes and a shock wave went throughout his body, so any kind of reaction failed. Epically in his case, might I add.

"_Well, someone's looking like they're enjoying themselves._" Gaara noted inwardly, not even taking his eyes off the page. Because he was just that badass at the moment that he could sense his inner's obvious thrill intertwined with the shock.

"_Sh-shut up, man! Hell yes! I feel awesome right now! Hey, may I add that she's a damn good kisser? She's just like I imagined, maybe better!_"

"_Yes...well, that wasn't awkward at all._"

"_ARE YOU NOT THRILLED FOR MEH?_"

"_..._"

"_...Screw it, I'm just gonna end this string of dialogue by getting back into her awesome kiss! After all, there's no telling how much longer she'll let it last. And...hey...I think I taste a little Mountain Dew on her lips...OH HELL YEAH~! NOW THAT'S MEH KIND OF WOMAN!_"

Gaara sighed. "_Temari is only kissing you because she promised you earlier when we were searching for Yumi, that she would do it as your reward. And...also 'cause she wanted you to spill information about what you fear._"

"_I suggest you just zip it and let meh melt into the moment._"

Why Temari hadn't pulled away yet, nobody knew. It was apparent to everyone though, that she was actually liking it. As she just unconsciously made it deeper by slipping her arms to around his neck. Everyone else in the room excluding Mr. Haruna felt like voyeurs at that minute.

But there really needed to be a moment killer. Like, right now...before this kiss turned into steamy making out and they literally became genuine voyeurs...

Suddenly, the door to the hotel room was flung open and it crashed into the wall! It made everyone jump a few inches off the floor, but it didn't seem to disturb the little lusty show that Temari and that crazy inner were displaying for everyone. And a certain blonde-haired ninja stepped into the room with a wide grin from ear to ear on his face.

"Hey guys! I've been stalking this orange-haired chick with Hisako Sato, but I found out on my way home that there's going to be a _rave_ in this city in two days!" Naruto declared in a bubbly manner, not even noticing the scene before him.

Temari broke the kiss immediately (just when Inner G's brain stopped short-circuiting and he was _so close_ to getting to kiss her back), and gawked at Naruto with a stunned look. And then everyone else also looked up at him in a wild mix of confusion, pity, surprise, and annoyance.

Naruto had interrupted everything in a bubbly, carefree manner, just to announce that there was going to be a rave in two days and that he was stalking some familiar girl with Hisako. What a moment killer...

But yet, Gaara had to admit that he was grateful for Naruto killing the moment. This time. Besides, a rave was beginning to sound _epic_ to him...

Continued.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

And...semi-cliff hanger time! YES!

I hope you liked the chapter. Got to admit, it was way too fun to write. And I particularly liked writing the scenes with Yumi and Inner G on the rooftops talking. Because if it isn't obvious by now, I think Inner G is such a cool character to write about. And I can't help but love him (not in THAT way, perverts!). And Yumi...I didn't really like her as an OC at first. I thought of her as way too underdeveloped and dull, but now I don't mind her. I can write out her scenes without rolling my eyes or taking breaks to headdesk. That's a good feeling.

Most of this chapter included backstory. I know. And it really didn't have much to do with the rave, which was only mentioned a whopping TWO times. -.- It'll be more relevant to the plot in the next two chapters. You may not realize that now, just saying. As I didn't give much detail behind it.

Don't rest now, because there's much more insanity coming! I don't know...WHEN I'll be able to update again, I'm hoping soon though.

Read and review, or you'll have a bubbly Naruto bursting into your house and announcing about the rave repeatedly! *Snickers* ;P


	40. A Rave of Revelations Part 2

Author's Note: Second part to A Rave of Revelations! Sorry, it's come a little bit later than I originally intended. I just couldn't get to post it until now due to, um, lack of time on the computer.

But I hope you like it anyways. Feedback would be appreciated as always. And if you're waiting for updates on my other ongoing stories, don't worry, they'll be updated as soon as possible!

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious by this point that I don't own Naruto or the Sand Siblings. Damn.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

Everything seemed to be calming down at the moment. Mrs. Haruna finished heating up leftovers, Mr. Haruna managed to turn on his hearing aid again to find out what is going on, Gaara stopped inwardly freaking out about why he was suddenly dubbing something as 'epic', Yumi recovered from shock, Naruto caught his breath, and Temari had finally released Inner G; while the inner was still burning up over that out of the blue kiss that she had tried to explain the best way she could.

Since Kankuro wasn't home yet, and nobody cared about what happened to him, everyone decided to start eating anyway. They ate these leftovers of some pork chops, a pre-made corn dish, and some green beans. The meal wasn't all that relevant to the story, so we don't know why that was discussed.

But anyway, Naruto had explained to everyone (excluding Kankuro) about his and Hisako's adventures today and their theories behind all this weirdness. He didn't hold back any information either. He explained very clearly about Iris and her story, and that she could be a part of this evil presence that he feels. He even threw in comments about the moment when he encountered that eye that was staring into the core of his soul just for the heck of it.

Gaara, Temari, Inner G (whom wasn't hungry and wasn't eating, but was at the kitchen sink splashing really cold water on his flaming cheeks), and Yumi had also discussed what had happened with them in the conveniently-placed wilderness. Naruto was shocked to hear all of this, but he didn't doubt anything like that happened.

And why would he?

"...So we found Yumi and brought her back." Temari finished with a tired sigh. She reached for glass of cola and took a long sip of it before turning to look at Naruto again. "So, Naruto, I want you to know that I'm on your side."

"WE ALL ARE!" Mr. Haruna yelled, as he accidentally had turned off his hearing aid and was raising his voice to try and hear himself. The teenagers had clasped their hands over their abused ears while Mrs. Haruna flushed in embarrassment and quickly leaned over and turned on the piece of machinery. "But I don't understand _why_ there would be evil following us around. I mean, have we done _anything_ to deserve this?"

This conversation was getting too dark. And frankly, Yumi couldn't handle it. She twirled her fork nervously for a few seconds while she blanched a little. But she did finally regain color and forced a strained cough.

"So tell us about that rave, Naruto! I wanna hear all about it from start to finish, and leave out NO details!" Yumi changed the subject, this big cheesy smile on her face while she chirped it out.

Naruto being Naruto, he didn't realize her panicked state. He thought that she was honestly wanting to hear all about the upcoming rave in the city. So, with a big cheesy smile that was in a whole other league compared to Yumi's, he changed the topic to that, "The rave? Okay! See, me and Hisako had passed this poster in the mall! It said, and I quote, 'Attention everyone: big rave will be held tomorrow night for the soon closing of this yearly festival. Please come down to the city's main hall for entertainment, music, and hopefully very good times. 5:20 PM-3:40 AM.' And that's how I heard about it!"

Everyone nodded in a fascinated manner. Which signaled Naruto to continue.

"I thought that it would be the perfect way for all of us to go down there and loosen up and just have fun like normal people. And Hisako said that she would probably inform her brother and dad about the event as well, so even the Sato's will be there. And it's an open rave, so anybody can just walk in of their own free will." Naruto rubbed his hands together eagerly. "So what do you all say to that? Wanna rave?"

A rave really did sound cool. And admittedly, the Sand Siblings hadn't ever been to a rave before. Neither the Haruna's. Inner G, however, had chimed in from where he was; claiming that he had been to one the last time he was reincarnated. But nobody payed him any mind at all.

"I've said this before and I'll day it AGAIN." Naruto shouted enthusiastically, as he hated being ignored the first time. He slammed his hands down on the table by his plate of leftovers and grinned. "**DO YOU WANNA RAVE!**"

"Maybe."

"Double yes."

"THAT SOUNDS EPIC, FOX BOY! I'M SO IN!"

"Wow, Naruto, I wanna rave! It's always been my _dream_ to go to a cool rave!"

"Me and Mrs. Haruna are in too. We may not look it, but we're quite the party animals when we need to be."

Pleased with his answers from everyone, that he kind of expected anyway, Naruto's grin grew wider. If that could even be possible. And he rubbed his hands together as if he were a villain in sucky superhero movie.

"Great! We're all going to rave tomorrow night then! Seriously, I'm real relieved you all decided to do this; because there's so much chaos and stress going on..." Enter sudden mood shift. "After hearing about the rave, I knew that it could help all of us loosen up and just have some pure fun during this road trip. That's what this trip was made for, right?" Naruto glanced around curiously at both families while Inner G finished up drowning his face and pulled out a chair to sit at the table with them all.

Yumi was the first to speak up after clearing her throat, "Um...well, Gaara told me that Temari only dragged him and Kankuro along on the trip to strengthen their bond because she was paranoid about that. And my parents decided to take me along on a trip 'cause we needed a break from the stress of everyday life."

"But we also could use some fun." Temari interrupted with a smirk. "And I think it'd be good for Gaara to go out to the rave as well, he just needs to learn to go with the flow. He needs to loosen up. He needs to see that there's a completely different and admittedly much more modern world outside that freaking stuffy office back home!"

"In other words, he needs to take notes from Inner G?" Yumi suggested while her blue eyes sneakily shifted to look at the aforementioned Mountain Dew-aholic of an inner sitting beside her.

"Not literally. But, ah, yes." Temari muttered with a sigh. Somehow she got the feeling that Yumi was being literal with that statement. As much as she's been around the anime fangirl, a theory that she's very literal sometimes comes to her thoughts.

Which is most likely true.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Meanwhile-**

"Hey ma'am, we've fixed the elevator. Everything's in working order now, and the customers you got in North Garden will be able to freely us it. Which is strange...why you only have ONE elevator. But I won't dwell on that now."

"Oh thank you so much! It's been at least a day since that incident with those strangely-dressed siblings, that platinum blond-haired lesbian, the kid, that red-haired Mountain Dew-holic, and that old man had it out in there and...I've been getting several complaints about it being still hanging in the shaft and them having to use the stairs."

"Well, they'll be put to an end now. Just mail me the payment."

"Haha...ugh..."

The woman at the check-in desk felt like fainting. The bill for having to repair that shitty elevator would be very, very, very expensive because of all the work these random dudes had to do to get it back in order.

But...at least it was finally repaired. And in a good enough time. Now when the owner checks back in on her to see how things are going, she won't get fired and sent to the streets _again_! What a huge relief.

The tall and thin man scratched the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact as much as possible. He was dreading to go into more detail about what him and the crew discovered inside the stuck elevator. "Um...are you certain that all of the people trapped in there escaped without any scratches at all?"

The dressed up woman thought for a moment, flashbacking to when she had seen them all stumble up to her desk and tell her about what had happened to the stupid contraption. "I think so. Why do you ask? Unless..." She gasped and held a hand over her mouth. "OH MY GOD! THERE'S MORE PEOPLE STILL TRAPPED IN THERE!"

"Actually," The man quickly reached forward and held her by her shoulders, doing anything he could to make sure she didn't freak out any more about all of this. "Only one person was still in the elevator; an old man. When we found him and checked his vital signs...well...we found out he croaked a while back. Must've been due to lack of oxygen or something. He was huddling in the corner and slumped over all lifeless."

As if the woman couldn't care less about the story of finding the dead and annoying as hell old man, she smiled. Which really threw the worker off and made him think she lost her freakin' mind.

"Whatever. As long as the owner or any nosy news-reporters find out that nobody saved that random old man from dying in the elevator, then North Garden CAN'T be sued for all it's worth!"

"But what do we do with the body?"

"Here!" The woman tossed the worker a random shovel that she had gotten from possibly nowhere. While he stared at the tool in his hands, she went on to explain. "Go bury 'em far, far away from this city and you and your crew of mechanics will get a bonus tip for your troubles!"

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Meanwhile AGAIN-**

In a very dark room of the hotel, North Garden, there sat at least five people. They were not related, friends, or even there because they wanted to be. They were all merely partners and were forced to have to be there together.

The room itself wasn't very large in size. But it worked out okay enough for a place to sit and plot in though. And this group consisted of three males and two females.

"I've been listening to their conversations through their door." A brunette man said with his rough voice. He leaned against the nearby wall and squinted through the darkness at his partners in crime that were seated. "Apparently, there's going to be a rave tomorrow night. It's to celebrate the end of this yearly, admittedly very long festival like always."

A cruel female voice scoffed and she tossed her long hair over her shoulders. "What's the big deal about this? You know I don't like loud parties. Even if those siblings, that family, and the demon kid are going to attend it, what's it to _us_?"

"Hey, give me a chance to get my point across!" The brunette man hissed, taking a random book that was nearby him and chucking it in her direction. He couldn't aim in the darkness, and so the book missed the woman and merely hit the table beside her. "You know I despise being interrupted like that! That's it, we're taking this one outside! I don't care if you're a woman, I'll-"

"Oh there you go again. Stop thinking I'm weak just because I'm a woman." The long-haired woman snapped back coldly as she arose from her seat and pushed up the only sleeve of her black shirt. "I have strange powers that I don't even know why they're here! I could kill you pretty quickly with them!"

"Shut it, Mrs. _Mary-Sue_!"

"I am NOT a Mary-Sue, dammit!"

"Good, because you may have the powers, but sure as hell don't possess the brains or good looks!"

"You son of a bitch...!"

"STOP FIGHTING, THE BOTH OF YOU!" A younger female voice suddenly screamed. The brunette man and the long-haired woman released their holds on each other's throats and looked over at the teenage girl dressed in a long-sleeved black sweater with a matching short skirt and tall boots. "You know I don't like listening to you bicker so much! Calm yourselves down this instant, or else I will take drastic measures and dump this whole plot we're a part of!"

"Be quiet." A smooth voice interjected. Both young women and the brunette dude looked over at the farthest corner of the room at the owner of the voice; he wasn't very easy to see in the darkness, but he was dressed similarly and had long hair past his shoulders. "I think I understand his point. He's saying that we should stalk them there and wait at the right moment to strike with our secret weapon; the evil puppet."

Everyone nodded very much in sync as if they were like THEM. And glanced over at a figure in another corner of the room that was evilly looming over a spider it had previously murdered. As if it knew they were talking about him and trying to add emphasis to the drama.

Which, might be exactly that in some POV...

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-The Hotel-**

Dinner was over with and it was getting a little bit later into the night. Mr. and Mrs. Haruna had decided that they would stretch their legs and take a walk around the hotel, maybe even find out whatever happened to the elevator; if it ever was repaired or not. Kankuro had returned home shortly afterward with some shopping bags, but he didn't say anything to anybody. He merely laughed manically for a very brief amount of seconds and went straight for the bathroom. Temari had gone out as well claiming that she had to buy some manga or something like that. And Inner G was outside on the balcony playing some Phoenix Wright games on Gaara's newly-found DS. And nobody knew what the fuck happened to Naruto, and didn't really care at the moment because he was too excited about the upcoming rave to contain himself.

So this left Gaara and Yumi with the hotel room. All alone in this fairly-large (understatement, people) hotel room. There was a nice and calming silence as a plus. And there was no chance that somebody could run in and ruin the romantic atmosphere. Well...there was Kankuro and Inner G. But the both of them were too easily distracted with whatever task they had at the moment, so it was not likely they'd walk in.

Don't get your mind in the gutter. Nothing sexual would be going on, of course. But Gaara and Yumi haven't had a single chance at just being alone together yet. And if you want to be technical: they were not alone even now because of that crazy inner's connections to Gaara. Technically, he's still with them.

"I'm really looking forward to that rave, Gaara! It sounds like it'll be fun and a thrill ride for all of us and the people of this city!" Yumi commented totally randomly as she inched over to Gaara purposely. He knew she was doing this, but he just kept his eyes on the television he was flipping through carelessly. "Aren't you?"

"Yes."

Yumi scoffed. "Be more excited, will 'ya? I haven't been to a rave in my ENTIRE life!"

"But we haven't either. So I don't know what's to be excited about." Gaara explained as if they were talking about something really ordinary that always happens. "But I guess, in that weird inner's own words, it would be pretty _epic_."

"_DON'T TALK ABOUT MEH LIKE I'M A RANDOM OBJECT THAT CAN BE EASILY FORGOTTEN!_" Inner G exploded inwardly. Of course, only Gaara could hear this. And he just chose to ignore it entirely. Why should he reply when it would just make that inner more insane?

So since there was now silence, Yumi adverted her very limited attention towards the TV. Gaara continued flipping because it seemed like, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find a decent show. And this just sucked because they had a _satellite dish,_ dammit!

"**...You'll love the very intense flavors brewed in the coffee!**" Click.

"**Can switching to Geico really save you fifteen percent or more on your car insurance? Does it-**" Click.

"**...**_**Life is a highway~ And I wanna ride it all night long~**_" Click.

"**It's like love between two guys!**" Click.

"**In a related story, we've received reports of a teenage boy dressed in black garb with this odd-looking mummified doll on his back, a teenage boy dressed in orange and black with spiked hair, and a Japanese teenage girl with a lot of makeup were seen confronting a girl with orange hair at North City's super shopping center-**" Quick click before Gaara was reminded of the trouble that his friends and brother caused.

"**...On that day all female officers will be required to wear TINY MINISKIRTS!**" Click once again.

"**...If I had a dollar for every brain you don't have, I'd have one dollar!**" Click.

"**YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE...! IT WAS SAID YOU WOULD DESTROY THE SITH, NOT JOIN THEM...!**" Fast click. Only because Gaara couldn't stand a lot of the acting in that movie.

"**You don't know me at all! I'm the United bloody Kingdom and I can hold my liquor better than you!**" Click.

This time, when Gaara changed the channel, he noticed that this one had apparently live footage of the outside of the city's large hall that the rave would be held. Lots and lots of people were crowed around the outside either helping with the decorations or their to see everything up close. Since this was the only decent thing on, Gaara left it on this channel.

Yumi sighed with absolute relief after noticing that he finally found something. She beamed happily while the camera panned for nearly every inch of the outside building and showing off it's decoration. And then the many thrilled people. She also could have sworn she saw a familiar orange-haired chick mixed in there with them, but that thought immediately fled to do lack of interest in it.

"**That's right, everybody! In just one more day, this building will contain an excellent, all-night rave to wrap up this yearly festival to a close! It's been a great one, I know, and it's sad to see the fun end. But this rave won't disappoint you in the slightest. As you can see by just the outside.**" Some long waves of sand slithered over to the light switch on the other side of the wall and flicked it. The only light now was from the TV itself. Yumi smirked at this and she took advantage of the situation and inched up very, very close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't really show much a reaction he also didn't try and move her. He loved the scent of her. She smelled like a combination of that random wilderness, fairly-expensive perfume, and strawberry pocky. "**We can't really give away too many details, but me and the television crew here want you to be aware that if you miss out; then you suck balls! Hahaha, I can't believe I can talk this way on live television, ANYWAY, cough, so there's a whole 'lotta people piling in already as you can plainly see. It's effing awesome and all that. As you can also see, we have rotating spotlights being hung here, and here we have some random teenagers helping each other wrap a banner, and over there we have an orange-haired chick whose name escapes me trying to carry the very large speakers to the inside in a fail way.**"

Yumi chuckled softly after listening to the TV. "I love that announcer. He sounds epic!"

"He's just a regular person." Gaara deadpanned. But as he listened to this announcer dude continue with his, well, announcing, he realized silently that he did hint at epic-ness.

"_HE'S SWEATING EPIC-NESS!_" Screamed Inner G randomly within Gaara's mind. He wasn't expecting this, and had flinched somewhat in surprise.

For several more seconds, the two watched this live footage of the outside of the hall that the upcoming -epic- rave would be held within. The pretty damn awesome announcer was covering a lot and even showing little sneak peaks -teasers- of what the inside looked like. But just like he hinted at, and we quote from a previous sentence, 'Only those whom are trusted helpers and decorators of the signed up can have free access within the building at this moment to see how it looks coming alone. Tomorrow night at 5:30 is when the rest of the ravers will get a glimpse of it.' But that only annoyed Gaara and Inner G and fueled Yumi's curiosity.

"**Now, we're panning over to the crowds of excited people once again. And we're just showing you all how awesome this will be and how thrilled everyone is. Because this year's festival had been one of the best we've seen since the year before the previous! But what's weird is all the odd happenings that we've all seen. I visited that one hotel, North Garden, the pretty check-in lady reported to me that there's weird freaks staying in there.**"

"**What kind of freaks?**" A random man in the crowds of thrilled people had shouted above the noise. The camera panned to him for a short amount of time, to which he responded by giving a peace sign, and then back to the epic announcer guy.

"**According to her: she's first seen four people dressed in identical black clothing rent the same room, which is kind of creepy as hell, and then a Japanese family of three, and afterward; some strangely-dressed siblings, a guy in orange and black clothing, and a brunette family of three all together rent the same room.**"

"He thinks we're freaks..." Yumi growled in sudden rage. She made a face and then huffed. "I hate his guts!"

"_I, for one, believe Yumi! But at least, they didn't mention that I'm a freak! 'Cause that babe at the check-in desk knows that I'm normal._" Commented Inner G. Gaara had sighed at this, and decided to keep up the conversation. May as well now that it's begun.

"_We're all freaks, that includes you as well since you're my inner._"

"_Tch, can you not bring meh down? I'm trying to defend Edgeworth in the murder trial, here!_"

"_...You're really turning into such a fanboy. But I have to agree with you here about those games. Phoenix Wright will always, always be epic. Wait, did I just say 'epic'?_"

Yumi blinked repeatedly and glanced at Gaara from the corners of her eyes. She could see a very vacant look on his face. And although he usually always wore that kind of expression, always, it seemed like he was once again talking to that inner of his. She didn't mind it, but she was worried that they might bring up their previous conversation on the rooftops.

One time, Yumi had the feeling that some very nosy people were listening to the chat. And something told her that it could've been Gaara and Temari. Well, honestly, she didn't really want either to know what they were conversing about out there. She wanted everyone to accept the inner...but she wanted it to be at the _perfect time_. A perfect moment in which everything would naturally come out and they could figure out about the inner without questioning him unnecessarily about his motives. He couldn't have any hidden motives or anything, seemed so sincere to her.

Not like that annoying orange-haired Mist kunoichi Naruto told her about. The one that kept stalking them in a very fail manner and deserved to die and just get out the picture already. But this was beside the point.

"_You're slowly understanding epic-ness, man. That's why you're thinking the games are epic. Simple, really! Hey, uh, I know this is really changing the subject...and I am a master at doing that...but, ahh,_" Inner G's tone was noticeably getting a little lower. Gaara had this theory that he must be reluctant to say whatever he was going to say. "_Earlier; when I followed Yumi onto the rooftops of this freaky hotel. Did you OVERHEAR any of our conversation? And do not think about lying, 'cause I can see through the weak ones!_"

Gaara thought for a moment, deeply considering how he would be able to answer that question. He did overhear a little bit of that conversation with Temari, but they didn't come in until he started the flashback that he was thankful Yumi interrupted with the slap. And hearing what he was explaining, he was pleasantly surprised, so to speak.

Just as Gaara managed to find the right words to cleverly avoid the question (by saying something about that soda, Mountain Dew, to distract him), evil, un-human noises were heard on the TV. Followed by piercing screams that actually broke one of Mrs. Haruna's special glass plates on the table.

Gaara and Yumi both flinched both inwardly and outwardly and instantly separated from each other as they stared in horror at the TV.

"**HOLY SHIT!**" The announcer had shrieked as the camera panned over to him standing and trembling and many other people freaking out and losing every bit of their sanity. "**As you can see, live, there's something crazy going on here! A weird...THING made from wood is attacking the building and terrorizing me and everybody else! Look, I don't know what the fuck this thing is, but it's pure evil! Everyone watching this, stay where you are and don't come here to the scene! You'll be safe there!**" Gaara and Yumi stared with widened eyes at the TV, total insanity going on live at the scene of preparation for the upcoming rave. Inner G chose this moment to burst in from outside and start choking and gasping for air.

"I HEARD THE CHAOS FROM THE TV!" Inner G shouted unnecessarily after regaining his breath. He kind of liked now actually having the ability to breath through oxygen after being removed from his man's mind. But running out of it when he was exhausted, sucked. "What the hell is going on? Weren't those freaky people preparing for the epic rave?"

"They're being terrorized!" Gaara quickly explained, turning and gesturing to the TV. His tone was actually sounding a little bit panicked, but no one noticed at all. Inner G, at this point, slipped over to the couch and leaned over between the two to see what was going on.

"**AAAAAH! IT'S HIDEOUS!**"

"**It's not totally, hideous, okay? It's just...it's just EVIL! Ack, it's coming for me!**"

"**KILL IT! KILL IT! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**"

"**Stop going crazy! You're acting like it's fucking **_**Godzilla**_**, or something! Everyone back home watching, do not panic! We're all trying to escape this devil-possessed piece of wood, but he keeps cornering us up at every moment! Now just-just-just don't leave until the cops come and settle things!**"

On the TV, the camera panned to shots of utterly terrified people and others' faces unseen as they dashed around screeching and praying to God they wouldn't get murdered tonight, before witnessing an awesome rave. The announcer was blanching and looked like he was about to piss his pants out of sheer horror. The trio watching couldn't help but stare in an awkward mix of concern, fear, panic, pity, and (as odd as this might sound) hunger.

All of a sudden, loud and un-human cries could be heard. The announcer cursed at the camera dude to show some of what was terrorizing them all and killing the mood. Doing as told, the camera slowly and carefully panned over at their attacker.

And all the color drained from Gaara and Yumi's faces in realization and horror. Inner G, however, looked oddly uncaring.

"Er...what's that, again?" Inner G murmured, surprisingly not understanding the situation.

Yumi gulped a lump in her throat. She so did not need this right now. She already had just gotten over her repeative nightmares about Kankuro's damned puppet that was out for blood, but now they'd be returning! "That-that's Kankuro's revenge-obsessed puppet, Inner G..." Inner G's eyes snapped open in very late realization.

When they had all gotten attacked randomly by Salamander, Inner G was still imprisoned within the depths of Gaara's inner mind. But he could still tell and sense what was going on in the outside world. Though his vision was fuzzy 'cause he had no 'true' form. He had no idea that the puppet had such an evil look in it's eyes like some demon out of Hell.

Indeed, there was Salamander on the TV. He was going insane on everyone completely senselessly. Everyone was losing every last bit of their sanity as they cowered back and nearly had panic attacks. They must have been stupid, because none tried to run away. Almost like they were sims or something from those computer games. But this is beside the point once again.

"Why is he back?" Gaara managed to spit out after the shock faded away. His eyes still glued to the TV. "I was sure that I had gotten him..."

Inner G shook his head and placed a hand on his man's shoulder in a supposed-comforting manner. "You were epic to try and stop him, man. I say it all when I was still within 'ya mind. But, somehow, he's back and worse than ever! It's like something out of Dragon Ball! And if that's the case, than we're all going to be _doomed_!"

"That doesn't make any sense, though." Gaara insisted, his mind could not begin to wrap itself around how the hell his brother's annoying and evil puppet managed to return. "I hit him somewhere really vital for any puppet. Kankuro even said it himself that he wouldn't return."

"I wish I knew what the freaking hell is going on, man! But I DON'T! So why are you going all _logical_ on meh?" Inner G looked as if he were near breaking down at this point. Obviously, he could handle many things but 'logic' was not one of them. It actually makes more sense in context though...

As Gaara and Inner G wandered into a very long and annoying exchange of dialogue that was getting them literally nowhere, Yumi had decided that they've sat around and watched the horror enough; she arose from her seat after slamming her hands down.

"We have to stop that crazy puppet once and for all!" The anime fangirl had announced epically as she raised a fist in the air. The two had stopped their filler exchange suddenly and listened to her with mock-interest. "If we don't, than everyone in North City is going to be maimed or worse! And the evil will take over...! And-and then the awesome _rave_ will have to be canceled and this very cool festival will come to a horrible, crappy excuse of a closing!"

"That was well said, Yumi..." Commented Gaara totally randomly as he arose as well and planted a very quick kiss to her cheek that made her blush faintly. "We can't stop Salamander alone though. We'll need to all team up together. So that means...somehow, through this chaotic experience that's now a reality at the city's hall, we need to get Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, your parents, and then we might stand a little bit of a chance."

Another loud scream that could make your blood run absolutely cold pierced the trio's eardrums. They all turned their attention towards the TV that was left on and blanched extremely as they noticed the chaos that was happening live. "**I REPEAT: NOBODY PANIC...! Just stay wherever you are until this Hell-ish beast calms down! And if you are in the middle of coming down here to check out the scene, then find a really good hiding place! OH GEEZ, WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN THE NIGHT BEFORE THE FUCKING AWESOME RAVE?**"

Before they could even react to the TV, the door to their hotel room was suddenly flung open so fast that it caused a quick whirlwind to be created and tousle everyone's hair. It smacked into the wall and had caused a nearby bookshelf to nearly fall! And then quickly stepped in, was Naruto and the Sato siblings whom were all choking and gasping for oxygen, their faces flushed from panic.

"I...I hate taking those stairs..." Naruto managed to choke out as he grasped Hiroshi's shoulder for support to stay on his feet.

"N-Naruto-Kun...you do know that the hotel's elevator had been repaired recently, right?" Hisako replied after breathing sharply and turning her attention towards him. She was feeling horrible right now, like she was about to pass out from exhaustion. And was worried that this sweating would soak through her knee-length casual dark red dress.

"It's the fox boy and those siblings who's names escape meh!" Inner G over-reacted as he pointed. Hiroshi and Hisako just gave him deadpan looks. "Wait, I remember the girl's name. Hisako? Yeah, but I really don't care to know _that guy's_!" The inner had said the last part with rage and jealously dripped from it obviously. Yumi knew why; it was because Temari had told her that the inner was insanely jealous of her occasionally spending time with Hiroshi.

Yumi sighed in exasperation. "FORGET IT."

"That's right, Yumi-Chan! Me and Onii-San had been watching the TV because we're EXCITED about that awesome rave that's coming up, but then we were stunned to find out that some crazy wooden thing was attacking everyone so suddenly! And we decided that we should get you guys to go down there with us and see if we could stop that demon!" Hisako explained frantically. She then nudged her brother's shoulder for him to continue.

"We rapidly explained what we were doing to Otou-San and dashed out of the room, that's when we crashed into Naruto-San and we wasted a lot of time telling him what was going on!" Hiroshi finished, a little more calmer and composed than his sister. But not by much. He was honestly just as disturbed as her about all of this.

"And here you are now?" Yumi suggested after raising a brow. Naruto, Hiroshi, and Hisako all nodded mutely and she grimaced. "Right, well now we're sure to win because you siblings are pretty cool from what I understand. But still, things don't look like they'll be easy for us..."

For the next several seconds, the group discussed quickly and as vague as possible what their plans would be. During this time, Yumi's parents had randomly ran into the room as well; breathlessly saying that they were talking to the lady at the check-in counter about the hotel's origins, but then saw on the small TV on her desk all the chaos that was unfolding live in the middle of the city. So the teens included them into the discussion as well. Because even though they were cowardly, they would need all the help and support they could get to stop Salamander once and for all. Gaara, Naruto, Yumi, Inner G, and the Haruna's were very thankful that Hiroshi and Hisako were on their side too (though Inner G had this urge to go psycho on Hiroshi for making Temari fall for him).

But then realization struck _hard_: And Gaara was the first to voice it. He stated that none of them knew anything about Salamander. The only one who could at least have a little bit of a clue about that blood-thirsty puppet, his style of attacks, and everything in general about him was Kankuro. But the puppet 'master' was still locked within the bathroom doing God-knows-what.

Silently, Naruto had wondered why they would even need to get Kankuro. He knew about what happened during their last battle in the poor, beaten RV and then out in the rain because he had been shadowing them and was hiding in the top of a nearby tree at the time. He had seen the whole thing thanks to his ninja skills. From what he had seen, Kankuro didn't put up all that much of a match against him. And the stupid, glorified pile of wood was waaaaay too unpredictable and insane for his control. Like it was demon possessed. The 'fox boy', as Inner G dubbed him, just kinda doubted the middle sibling now.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Rooftops-**

Since there are several tall buildings in North City, many rooftops touched and were closely-placed, appearing joined if you looked from the very bottom on the ground. On the rooftops of some random over the city's hall were the rave would be held, five very suspicious people stood there dressed in black clothing and looking like they were up to absolutely no good at all.

One of them, a woman with long chestnut-colored hair falling over her shoulders and down her back towards her hips, was standing very close to the edge and watching the action underneath them with an amused look. A younger female who was in her teens stood beside her, a sad grin taking up her whole face almost. Three guys were behind them: one was a brunette with a pissed expression, one with brown/red hair and a black mask covering most of his face, and the other having long and silky raven hair.

"It's all coming along nicely, boys." The older female commented with a proud look. She loved it whenever her work payed off. And if you think about it, she did do a lot of it with igniting some life and that same lust for revenge and bloodshed into Salamander after they had found him after his demise. She turned towards the men and placed her hands on her hips. "Do you know what that means...?"

The teenage girl beside her cleared her throat and pushed up her round specs on her face. "I know what it means, master-"

A hand suddenly lunged for her shirt, and the teenage girl gasped in surprise and found herself being pulled forcefully very close to the older woman's angry face. "Hey! I told you not to call me 'master' during casual times like this! You only call me that when we're at 'work', understand?" She paused to sigh tiredly and released her hold. "Mmm, besides, it sounds _wrong_ for me to be called your master. It kind of sounds like we're in a relationship and you're the submissive one. We are not in a Girl's Love manga, therefore, we're not love interests and you can't act like the submissive one in a relationship. We're merely partners!"

The guys just exchanged deadpan looks. Even in the deep darkness of the night, you could still tell that's how they looked. Why were those two once again at each other like this? Why couldn't they get along like they do when they're faking being coworkers at that store?

Another loud and beastly cry blasted their eardrums. The shady group dressed in black all turned their very short attention to the mayhem that Salamander was now causing for all the innocent people that just wanted a sneak peak at the building and what would all be going on tomorrow night.

Their plan all along had been to use Salamander for their own twisted ways. Having sneakily watched most of the battle between the puppet, it's 'master', and the rest of that band of freaks, they realized that he could be a powerful ally...or _weapon_, as the brown/red-haired masked man rightfully titled it. After hiding from a good distance and waiting until those siblings and the cowardly family of three to leave in their beaten RV, they sprung into action and had taken the puppet all the way to North City. Where the only two females of the group were staying in temporarily.

If they wanted to cause as much destruction and drama as they wanted to do, then Salamander and his never-dying lust for revenge would be the one piece that would help them achieve it. Since he had been restored by the weird magic of the bitchy chestnut-haired woman, it's goals for revenge and stamina of increased a whole lot more. He could not be defeated easily (at least; that's what _these freaks_ thought). A showdown would be frigging cool. That is what they want to see happen. At this point, there would be no point in hiding it.

They are the evil in this city that Naruto and Hisako sensed previously! There was no mistake! Now if only the siblings, the Haruna's and the Sato's, plus Naruto and Inner G, could come and kick their asses! But it wouldn't be that simple.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-The Sand-**

Night loomed over the Hidden Sand in it's usual manner. Every last bit of light that was once there all faded with no stars at all present. Dark and gray clouds decorated it and floated over the big full moon. Many streetlights were on and peoples' homes were turning on their lights.

It looked like there would be yet another peaceful and beautiful night in the village. Pffft, yeah right. At least! It wouldn't be for poor run-down, irritated, exhausted, weary, edgy, bitchy, and hungry Matsuri.

The Sand Sibling's home still was a TOTAL WREAK, because Matsuri couldn't get anything right no matter how hard she tried. No matter how hard she worked her fingers and busted her ass trying to set everything back and replace broken things as carefully as possible so that when her _amazing~ _Gaara and his siblings came home from their extended roat trip, they wouldn't yell at her for being a fail and letting Baki go crazy like that with many other people. She still had gotten NOWHERE. And she sat there on their front porch steps, watching the night sky and feeling the warm air of the desert.

Do not give her that look, even ninja war themselves out and need to take breaks. The reason why the siblings and Naruto couldn't at the moment a very, very, very, very long distance away is 'cuz they're in a state of total insanity.

"_Matsuri, I trust you a lot. If Baki should fail to keep things under control, then you step in and make everything right._" Gaara had told her the evening before they left for their trip while leaving the office to go to their respective homes.

"_I'll try my best! You don't EVER lose any faith in that one special girl who will always be the world to you and all those other prissy bitches whom flirt with you to be ignored!_" The brunette fangirl had enthusiastically replied, though sounding very enraged at the end about the 'prissy bitches'. Gaara had given her a head shake at this.

"_You sound clingy now. I mean, I don't understand why you are. It isn't like I will end up finding a girl __who I really fall for over the trip and become sold to entirely._" Gaara had unwittingly foreshadowed before they parted ways and exchanged goodbyes until they met again.

Matsuri blew some strands of her bangs out of her eyes. And she reached into her Chunin vest and pulled out her cellphone. After dialing a number, she waited patiently until a voice answered on the other line.

"Matsuri! Why the hell are you calling at a time like this?" Temari had shouted frantically, it sounded like she was running and breathing heavily due to being out of shape from driving too much. "I-I can't talk, there's some horrible things going on in the modern city we're currently in; I just heard that from random people running by!"

Matsuri's eyes widened in shock. But she contained this and held her phone in the crook her neck as she grabbed her fingers and twiddled them. "Oh, I'm sorry for calling at a crappy time. But...I can't seem to be able to get in touch with Lord Gaara OR Kankuro and you're the next best thing there is. I was wondering if Gaara is being faithful to me and keeping his eyes off of any prissy modern bit-"

Matsuri's eyes narrowed to slits as she suddenly no longer heard Temari. Just an annoying voice in the phone saying that the 'call has been ended'. Hmmph, how come nobody wanted to speak with her?

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-The Shared Hotel Room-**

"We can't sit around here and talk about this any longer!" Hiroshi suddenly declared, slamming his hands on the dinner table he was standing in front of. Everyone else was either sitting there or standing around him from where vague strategies had been exchanged. "Now look, I'm not completely sure what that thing is or why it's attacking everyone like something out of Hell but we can't sit there all night!"

Hisako immediately jumped up from her seat and pumped a fist in the air. "You're right! It's up to us alone to stop Kankuro-Kun's crazy puppet! But I feel like we're forgetting something important..."

Inner G had been randomly glancing at photos stored on Gaara's cellphone. And he quickly leapt from his seat and waved it around dangerously. His man had turned to give him this strange look, but the inner payed no mind to it. "Of course! We're forgetting Temari...I'll call her up and warn her to hurry back here!" Very rapidly, the panic-stricken had ran his fingers over the numbers on the phone and prepared to call the object of his affections. Sadly, he did this so crazily that he ended up putting in waaay too many numbers that hopefully did not even exist as anyone's number. He cursed and slammed the phone into Gaara's awaiting hands. "DAMN THESE EPIC SKILLS WITH THE PHONE!"

A collection of stares, eye rolling, and calm insulting was what Inner G received from everyone including the Haruna's. It was a good thing that everyone had taken the liberty to explain to the Sato siblings about Kankuro and Salamander's relationship and about how he was out for blood for some weird reason that was beyond their logic. Or else they wouldn't even be here helping them like this. Truth be told, the Haruna's, Gaara, Naruto, and Inner G (well, Inner G only felt this way about _Hisako_) didn't want to drag them into this unwanted stress, panic, paranoia, and craziness. But the two siblings were dead set on helping in some manner. Even if it was indirectly.

"Hisako," Hiroshi replied after a while of awkward silence as he turned to face his sister. "I was talking about Kankuro-Kun. He probably knows a whole lot more about this insane puppet, so it's best to get him and take him with us to the showdown."

"Oh. That-that makes a lot of sense, Onii-San." Hisako dumbly replied. At this moment, even though the situation was dramatic, the Haruna's all facepalmed one at a time at her sudden fail at logic.

But it did make sense to get Kankuro. He may be annoying for them all, and lazy, and overly-hungry, and crazy, and perhaps even cocky. But he needed to be included within this mess of insanity because this whole thing was something that would have to be settled between him and that evil puppet alone. Hisako had agreed to get Kankuro out that bathroom.

All eyes shifted over towards her direction as the average teenage girl slipped over to the door and started knocking loudly. Only to be ignored.

"Kankuro-Kun...! Hey! IT'S ME, HISAKO!" Hisako yelled very unnecessarily loudly and causing even Mr. Haruna to cringe (and the man had forgotten to turn on the HEARING AID, people). To drown her out, Yumi grabbed the remote control from where Naruto had dropped it in a state of panic earlier and un-muted the TV so that they could hear what was going on.

All of the group of 'friends' except Hisako flocked over to the TV and watched it intently. Their eyes never leaving it at all. They could see people running and losing their freakin' minds. And could make out lots of blood-curdling screams and the occasional swearing. When the camera panned over to the announcer being cornered by Salamander and looking like he was about to shit his pants, that's when Hisako cringed and started going maniac on the bathroom door to the point of breaking it down!

"KAAAAANKURO-KUUUUN! OPEN THE FRIGGIN' DOOR ALREADY! IT'S HISAKO! THERE'S SOMETHING HORRIBLE GOING ON!" Her fist violently pounded the hell out of that door. But it didn't seem like it would ever budge. And so, to help the poor girl, Gaara stealthily summoned some long trails of sand to crawl along the floor and then slip up under the crack; going inside and unlocking the door from that way. And he was just so badass doing so that he didn't even have to take his eyes off the screen. "YAY! The door is finally opening...wait...CRAP!" The door flew open and Hisako had lost her balance and tripped forward into the room.

**SLAM!**

**THUD!**

**DING! DING! DING! **("Naruto, why the hell did you change the channel to a GAME SHOW? We need to see what's happening live at the scene, idiot!" Yumi growled as she snatched the remote from the orange ninja's hands.)

Goddamn it, that really hurt big-time. Hisako could feel a bump begin to swell on her head. She was lying on the tiled flooring of the bathroom and moaning under her breath in pain. After seconds of regaining awareness, she lifted her head up a little ways and her blurred vision cleared to see a hand held out for her to grab. Eyes widening, she raised her head up more and allowed them to trail up to this person's face.

Gaara and Yumi had told her that Kankuro had locked himself in the bathroom for hours when she, her brother, and their orange stalker burst in earlier. The latter insisted that he wasn't doing something dirt like jacking off or anything, as they heard no suspicious bangs or aroused moans.

But this person before her very eyes _could not_ possibly be Kankuro, a puppet master of the Hidden Sand back a distance away in the shinobi world, or whatever it's called. She could feel a hot blush creep up from her neck to the tips of her ears as she made eye contact with this...person.

"Kankuro-Kun...?" Hisako sputtered, her eyes widening to the size of plates in shock. She had cursed under her breath for sounding as stupid as she probably looked right now.

"Hisako...? What are you doing here?" It was definitely Kankuro's voice. But, but this dude couldn't have possibly been him at all! Could he?

This dude here had Kankuro's facial features and voice all right. Plus his body frame and height. He had light brown, spiked hair. A pretty clear and under control complexion (that she was jealous of, as she had to hide her HORRIBLE breakouts behind loads of makeup daily). His dark eyes were very nice to look into, from what she realized after making long contact there. He wore a nice black, open jacket over an ordinary white t-shirt, baggy faded jeans that were loosely hanging on his hips, and low-cut faded black boots. A closer inspection revealed that he was wearing some silver, spiked earrings and a chained belt.

Her mind couldn't register any usable words at the moment. So Hisako remained flustered as she accepted this strange teenage guy's hand and was pulled up to her feet with him. She suddenly felt self-conscious about her intense blushing being visible even through her thick makeup.

"You don't recognize me at all?" The unfamiliar dude asked in surprise. Huh, he even kinda _sounded_ like Kankuro too...

"Of course I don't. Now WHO are you?" Hisako snapped. She didn't want to have to resort to violence to get rid of this hot stranger. Because, well, she sucked at any kind of physical violence. _Mental_ violence was her specialty though!

The hot stranger chuckled in amusement at her confusion. He walked forward and put his hands on her shoulders firmly. She could feel her heart begin to pound in her eardrums. Damn. "Hisako, I'm Kankuro! I did as you suggested the other day and have succeeded in becoming like THEM: the normal people of the world."

Hisako gaped.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

"I realized that I really was a weird person. And that I wouldn't get anywhere during this road trip unless I regained a little bit of sense and become just like THEM: all of the ordinary people. Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to finally come to understand that you're the freakiest person out an entire _group_ of freaks?" Kankuro explained rather vaguely and composed as he sipped some coffee that Mrs. Haruna was previously sipping but had become too stunned by his appearance and mannerisms to drink any more caffeine for the week. This was strange, everyone noted eternally as they stared, he seemed so much unlike Kankuro. It was hard to believe this was that some guy. "I'm done with being strange for the time being. I want to start over during the rest of this trip. It's probably for the best anyway, because I can't stand all that abuse everyone's given me. SICK of it! I'm going to make you all realize that there's so much more to Kankuro than what you all know."

Yumi stared with a saddened look. "But did you really have to change your appearance? Please, stop, I'm beginning to think that you're cute...and that is just plain crazy."

Nobody had realized that not being like THEM really bothered Kankuro. But how were they supposed to know? He never had come right out and said that. He just remained silent. And now look at where it's led: he's like a completely different...cuter... person for some reason. Hisako approved that fact.

And why the hell were they all suddenly sitting around and calmly discussing Kankuro's decision when his crazy puppet was currently still attacking everyone that was down at the city hall, building, and causing mayhem? This made no sense at all! It really didn't! And since the Mrs. Haruna had turned off the TV so that they could discuss this new topic, the middle Sand Sib had no idea what was going on. He didn't know that his earlier paranoid theories of the puppet returning for a third round were a cruel reality.

"No, maybe Kankuro should do this." Naruto chimed in as he slipped from the fridge with a cup of steaming coffee and took a long sip during his pause. With all this hell going on recently with that puppet, plus the awesome rave that might even be _canceled _at this rate, he would need to be like Inner G and get in lots of caffeine. "It's not hurting anybody. And there's nothing wrong with changing yourself over; you've seen the movies. A very important and cheesy moral is always learned in the end. Now I don't mean to change the subject this quickly, but," The empty cup of coffee fell to the floor and Naruto got a grip on Kankuro's wrist and forcefully dragged his friend's bro all the way to the TV. Mrs. Haruna had tossed him the remote control that they kept losing on a daily basis and he turned it on to the live events at the hall that was originally supposed to be discussing the upcoming rave. "WE NEED TO STOP DISCUSSING THIS AND MOVE ON WITH LIFE! _LOOK_ AT WHAT'S GOING ON, LIVE, AT THAT CITY HALL WHERE THE AWESOME RAVE IS GONNA BE HELD, KANKURO! LOOK...!"

Naruto had hoped that Kankuro would be shocked and be quick to declare they should hurry down there and do something. His hope turned on him by the cruel ways of fate, and it backfired. The made-over puppet 'master' merely stared at the screen with an uninterested expression.

Their orange stalker was now close to total hysteria as he started pointing at the TV and jumping around. "DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT'S GOING ON? LOOK AT ALL THOSE PEOPLE AND _WHAT_ IS TERRORIZING THEM! IT'S YOUR REVENGE-OBSESSED PUPPET, SALAMANDER!"

"Don't you care at all that he's back even though I had supposedly gotten rid of him?" Gaara questioned in shock, now shifting over to them and sounding a little panicked. Not much though. To show how panicked he inwardly was, Inner G's eyes had grown comically wide and he had started gnawing his finger nails like a freaking machine. "We don't understand when or why he returned, but Salamander just randomly popped up during the coverage of the pre-rave excitement. And we _must _stop him or else he'll really ruin all the epic-ness and our road trip."

"DON'T YOU CARE?" Naruto had added, hoping that he was helping a little bit. When Kankuro merely shrugged his shoulders, he growled as if he were a demon or something and was so close to wanting to punch him in his makeup-less face. Everyone was now staring in shock at Kankuro's lack of response to this situation.

Why didn't he care now? Had he not only changed his appearance but his personality too? It was nice not having him being really annoying and paranoid, but it didn't feel right at all. It especially made Hisako feel sick.

This was no laughing matter. The people at that building were in grave danger. Gaara, Yumi, Naruto, Mr and Mrs Haruna, Inner G, they had all been a part of that puppet's last confrontation and battle in some kind of way. Understanding just how evil he had become for some un-logical reason and how much he seemingly wanted them all to be wiped off the face of the earth in horrible and cruel ways. With much gore involved.

"Guys, it's not that I don't care." Kankuro insisted after carefully piecing the words together in his head, trying to determine just how he could explain this. Naruto, Inner G, and Hisako all had exhaled breaths at this point. "I had a feeling that Salamander was back! But I didn't want to believe it was true, I didn't want to worry anyone to save the road trip! Now that this monster is back...I'm not sure what to do." He was now trembling with built-up anger as he recalled various moments of their last one-on-one battle a while ago.

Gaara was able to reassure him though. He gave him a look in his eyes that gave away he was there to help again. "Thanks for the look, it gave me enough reassurance to convince me to do what I have to do. But I'm still not totally convinced." Was Kankuro's nervous reply to that as he have him a little bit of a half-smile.

"_**AAAAAAAUGH!**_" The entire party gasped dramatically and whipped their heads over to the TV's direction. They could see the camera pan over to a badass Salamander whom had grabbed a random teenage guy (who Naruto, Hisako, and Kankuro noticed was the one that had been at the mall/shopping center/whatever and had been cheering them on) and hoisted him into the air violently. "**Help! Help! I'M GONNA DIEEEEE!**"

A whimper was heard. Whoever was in charge of the camera slowly panned over to the announcer whom was huddled between a familiar platinum blond-haired girl and a random man dressed in a green and white uniform. All three looked as if they were about to break down and cry their eyes out in fear. Though it was apparent they were clinging to their dignity for dear life. "**This could be the end of us...maybe I was wrong about that bullshit along the lines of: 'if we stick together, we can survive unharmed', everyone! As you can see, everyone's hope and excitement for the rave has been thoroughly crushed and we're not sure if we'll even be able to make it out of this spot alive! I will now hand the mic to this hot platinum blond chick beside me, and she's going to explain what's happening in a spectator's POV! P-please take the fucking mic and do it!**"

A mic was thrust into the platinum blond-haired girl's face. And she flashed the announcer an irritated glare. But she sucked it up and quickly ran her fingers through her hair, smoothed out her wrinkled light blue tank top, and attempted to compose herself. She was never the best with handling ever being broadcast on live TV where...several eyes...could see her. It felt almost creepy and embarrassing at the same time. "**Ummmm...okay~! Well, things are not looking good at all for us~! W-w-we're about to be killed by this evil, glorified pile of wood over here that randomly attacked us~. And no matter how much complicated math problems I'm solving in my brain, I still can't compose myself~!. IT'S HORRIBLE~!**"

Suddenly, the TV turned off. All that was left was a blank screen, and the group's eyes traveled over to Yumi. Whom was the one to turn it off. She tossed the remote to the couch and made her way to the door.

"Yumi, why'd you do that?" Mrs. Haruna gasped as she followed her daughter.

"I couldn't stand to see anymore of that insanity, mom. And I'm worried to death about us and all the rest of those people out there! We need to go out there and stop that demon puppet ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Shouted Yumi as she turned around, her eyes sparking with determination. "You know what? We can all sit around here and waste time by worrying about Kankuro or we could band together and stop that Salamander, whatever it is, for good! I choose to do the second option, now who's with me?"

Quietly, the entire party glanced at each other. Probably searching for how they would answer in their heads. Yumi almost thought she wouldn't get any of them to agree, which would be insane, but her heart started pumping with excitement and relief when she finally got them.

"I'm with you. Salamander must be destroyed."

"What meh man said, that freaky puppet is going to DIE when we get through with 'em!"

"Hey, you can't count out me! I can use my awesome ninja skills to stop him, Yumi! One good hit of a Giant Rasengan, and he'll be in pieces!"

"Even though I decided to change myself for the better...I guess I still can't fight back my worry of what Salamander might do. So, without a choice, I'm with 'ya."

"Of course you can count me and your mother in, Yumi. But just for a warning: we _might not_ be of much help during the showdown...just sayin'."

"I would love to help."

"What Onii-San just said!"

Hearing the kind of responses she was literally crossing her fingers to hear, Yumi felt a wave of excitement and courage came over her. She felt like they might be able to defeat that stupid puppet finally once and for all. Even though she and her parents would definitely not be responsible for it, not to foreshadow anything; but it was likely they'd just be deadweight once again.

Everyone else actually managed to gather a little bit of excitement and courage too. And once preparing themselves, they all went with the pathetic anime fangirl out of the hotel room and down the newly-restored elevator. It was time for a confrontation (insert awesome background music here, until they set foot in the elevator. THEN it was just cliché elevator music that killed the mood)!

It was up to this group of 'friends' to work together and stop that revenge-obsessed puppet of Kankuro's. Once they did, they would be able to save the preparations for the upcoming rave. And the road trip. Here's hoping their plan works...

**Continued**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

It got a little but rushed at the end, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was once again pretty fun to write and I have absolutely no idea why that is. But this is beside the point.

The next chapter will end this three-parter (real word? Yes? No? -.-'), reveal the fate of Salamander, reveal what's up with those five people dressed in black and that orange-haired girl; Iris, and a little secret that the Haruna's have been closely guarding. ;D And after this is maybe a generous extra part that details what happens during the awesome rave. I'm adding that in because I feel like it would be awesome. And you readers kinda deserve it after sticking with this story for so long.

Cookies and whatnot are rewarded if you can list what all exactly Gaara and Yumi were flipping through on the TV before they settled on watching the live coverage of the pre-rave excitement! |D

Read and review!


	41. A Rave of Revelations Part 3

A/N: Now it's what you've all been waiting for...*insert drum roll* it's the third and final part to the three-parter "A Rave of Revelations"! AKA, the final showdown between the Sand Siblings (plus other people) and the revenge-aholic puppet, Salamander! I hope you're ready for this. I also hope you're ready for a considerately long chapter. Because this chapter will be LONG just like the others before, and it's possible it may be longer due to the big fight that goes on. And the several revelations that are mixed within.

I'm not too happy with the turn out of the fight though. I, honestly, think that it could have been better. But I went with this direction anyway due to the annoying-yet-helpful coaxing of my friend helped me write this chapter when I was stuck. Say hello to the readers, Mandy (AKA StormofyourDestiny as she uses for a pen name and for that Quizilla account). Hurry.

**StormofyourDestiny: **Hello everyone~! I hope you've liked this story far, I like it too! I laugh my ass off every time MidnightSakuraBlossom18 shows me the new chapter. XD Is she awesome or what?

**Me: ***Blushes from the compliment* H-hey, it's just a really random and chaotic fic. And I'm not that awesome anyway...

**StormofyourDestiny: ***Slaps MidnightSakuraBlossom18* STOP BEING SO NEGATIVE! You're seriously such a great writer that you definitely didn't even need my crappy help for writing the chapter! :]

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18: **Fffff- well whatever, it was fun writing the chapter with you anyway, I'm very lucky to have a friend who's eager to help me out and we play around like idiots and share ideas when I got writer's block.

**Temari: **Girls, what about the chapter...? Shouldn't you be shutting up so that we can move on to it?

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18 & StormofyourDestiny: **SHIIIIIT, YOU'RE RIGHT! WAH! PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER EVERYONE, AND FORGIVE OUR FRIENDLY RAMBLING!

**Temari, Gaara, & Kankuro: ***Sweatdrop*

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18 & StormofyourDestiny: **We collaborated on this chapter (and the following), but that does not mean we own the awesome anime/manga series, Naruto. Or the Sand Siblings...

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

Gaara, Kankuro, the Haruna's, Inner G, Naruto, and the Sato siblings all ran through the halls of the hotel so fast that you might expect the floors to burst into flames randomly. It was literally that fast. What kept them going was their burning motivation and determination to go out there and save the upcoming rave by defeating that revenge-aholic puppet for good.

It was now or never to defeat it and save themselves, the rave, and this great city that they've all acquired a soft spot for. Each of them had some kind of ability that would aid in the fight of course. And it was several against one, so those odds were very positive and reassuring for them. Yet, it was likely that Salamander would end up beating the crap out of them with his insane levels of strength. That would be a really embarrassing death...murdered senselessly by a glorified pile of wood. Oh, the horror of it all!

"QUICK! LET'S ALL PILE INTO THE ELEVATOR!" Naruto announced in a panicked voice as he managed to skid to a stop on his heels. He dashed up to the closed elevator door and frantically pressed all the correct buttons. And the group of his friends crowded around and were either biting their nails in panic or twitching from all the waiting.

But the elevator doors never opened.

"GODDAMN IT! THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME TO BREAK DOWN!" Everyone blanched from the loud and echoing volume of Inner G, but he ignored them and stormed up to the elevator doors and shoved the fox boy outta the way and into Kankuro. Rage building up inside and boiling over, he let out this un-human cry and kicked the shit out the elevator doors.

Three insanely long seconds passed...and then...**DING!**

"It's a miracle! You did it, Inner-Sama!" Hisako had cheered enthusiastically as she raced up to him and clasped his face with her hands, and she leaned quickly about to kiss him in her state of bubbly happiness that he was able to epically get the elevator to open up for them. But just at the last minute, Inner G had dodged her; claiming afterward that she needed to learn to contain her emotions better.

Of course, Gaara just knew there had to be deeper reasons why he dodged that attempted smooch. And it must not have been just because his inner already was holding out for his older sister and seemed to be extremely flustered and panic-stricken when dealing with romantic gestures, feelings, and situations. He made a mental note to later find out the reason why this was. That is, if they somehow are able to survive the night after this last battle with Salamander!

Kankuro glared daggers at Inner G, but because of his determination to become like THEM, he contained his fury and jealously over the fact that he was about to be kissed by the lovely and weird Hisako. His anger showed, however, when he crossed his arms and mentioned, "You sure are looking pretty red in the face. I think you did want that kiss."

"S-shut up!" The blush deepening and now burning intensely, Inner G tried to mask his terribly obvious embarrassment with a scowl. Gaara and Hiroshi had just exchanged looks during this time, wondering why the heck they were not running to get to where Salamander was and kick his wooden ass. "That doesn't even matter right now, _Mister Normal_!" Kankuro held a hand over his heart at this. Not quite as melodramatic as he would have before, it still remained unnecessarily dramatic for everyone. Damn it, becoming normal like THEM was going to be rough and certainly not an over night change! "What DOES matter is that we're wasting time just standing here and talking about nonsense! There's a freaky, bloodthirsty puppet out there that's about to kill us all unless we stop 'em! NOW LET'S GO."

So, without any hesitation, everyone piled into the elevator now having been reminded by Inner G of harsh reality. It was true, they were wasting time. It was their responsibility to put a final end to that wooden demon's sad life! If they didn't, they would have to live with the pain and regret dramatically for the rest of their pathetic and chaotic lives!

Once crammed into the elevator, Gaara leaned over to the button and pressed it. "Let's get ready to rock." Everyone, Inner G included, all looked extremely blank and deadpan-ish as they turned their gazes to Gaara. He sighed. "...Sorry."

"You took the word's right of meh mouth, man. But, hey, at least 'ya made it sound _epic_!"

The doors to the crappy excuse of an elevator closed promptly. And the group of friends all tried to calm and compose themselves as they relished the rest of this short ride in the thing. For, they had this paranoid feeling that they may not make it back alive. Or at least in once piece and not disfigured in any form or fashion.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Meanwhile-**

"I have a bad feeling."

"Of course, Miss Mary Sue."

"I AM NOT A MARY SUE! I suggest you stop insisting on calling me that, or else I'll make sure you'll be never kids with anyone..."

"Castration, huh?"

"Master is dead serious, you know. And she's giving you THAT look."

The mysterious man with long raven hair listened to this exchange blankly. He really hated having to be partners with them in the first place. Truth of the matter is that this was not his choice in the first place. All he knew was that he ran away to the modern world and encountered these freaks randomly.

As he glanced over at the revenge-aholic puppet terrorizing all these poor people that were scared shit-less by it's rage and audible unhuman cries, he questioned whether or not this was a good decision. Like the bitter woman has, he also got the feeling. The feeling that there were some people headed this way for them. Possibly to fight their secret weapon.

Yay.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Shortly-**

"Come on, Temari...answer..." Kankuro said through gritted teeth as he held his cellphone to his ears. Currently, he was piled into the elevator very uncomfortably. He was in the upper left corner with Inner G and Mr. Haruna on either side of him.

Sensing and hearing Kankuro's desperate attempts at trying to get in touch with his sister, Mr. Haruna's frown only deepened and became worse. This was just terrible. One of the worst things that could possibly happen tonight; just before an awesome rave! He'd never been to a rave before, dammit! The deaf man wanted to at least be able to experience one before he was another one to bite the dust!

"Temari, why won't you answer? TEMARI!" All Kankuro got was a barely-audible ringing in response. He knew that they would need Temari with them. She was strong, and would definitely be able to stand her ground in the fight. Even though he did not admit it without a good reason to...well...he was worried about her condition. He sighed and hung up, turning to a very frantic Inner G that had materialized at his side.

"So where is she?" Inner G demanded, his expression showing much horror and worry on it. It came as a shock for Kankuro and Gaara especially, they actually stated it at it for a long amount of time. It creeped out Hiroshi, not to mention. "WHERE IS MEH MAN'S GORGEOUS SISTER?"

"I don't know where she is! Temari wouldn't answer her phone!" Kankuro responded back, waving his phone dangerously in the air. He sighed and looked over at Gaara in front of him and gave him a look that just screamed 'help me!'. "Control this thing, Gaara! I can't dial numbers in such a panicked state, dammit!"

"Kankuro, just calm-"

"That's easy for you to say! You're not being pressured by your little brother's freaky inner and your crush's slightly-older brother on your case about keeping in touch with Temari!"

There was much more back and forth, very usual arguments and whatnot going on inside the elevator. All the way down to their said destination. When they weren't shouting, Kankuro was being barked at by Hiroshi and Inner G to get in contact with Temari, Hisako was giggling and blushing about how the puppet 'master' who's suddenly become like THEM indirectly admitted he had a crush on her, the Haruna's were conversing quietly and suspiciously about something, and Gaara and Naruto just glanced at each other and speaking through the looks in their eyes (which makes so much more sense in context, am I right?).

Finally, for what seemed like the most dreadful hours of their entire pathetic lives, the elevator stopped at the bottom floor with a loud noise followed by an annoying **DING!**. Everyone stepped out of the elevator in an orderly fashion and made a mad dash for the check-in desk over towards the attractive woman.

"Hey! It's-it's the bitch that wouldn't lower the price!" Naruto mentioned unnecessarily after arriving at the desk. A foxy grin on his face as he remembered good times of thinking of ways to maim her for being so cruel. But he forgot this entirely when he noticed her state.

The woman seemed to hardly notice them at all. She was standing at her desk, her pretty clothes were messy with dirt stains and she held a shovel. She was watching the chaos at the hall live on a small television. Blanching more and more as each horrible second passed.

The group of 'friends' all glanced back and forth at each other. Wondering what had happened to her. Once they heard the unhuman cries come from the TV, they suddenly understood everything. And the scared woman paled extremely and shakily grabbed the remote control and turned it off.

"I don't even know what the hell is going on down there at the hall, everyone." The woman breathed, her tone quivering and sounding like she was about to shuffle over to the corner and curl up in a ball and cry her eyes out. "I was out...taking care of some VERY IMPORTANT business (burying the dead old guy from the elevator), and this is what I found going down there at the hall when I returned! It's insane!"

"We were going down there to fight him! Please don't worry, check-in lady!" Hisako said with much determination as she walked up closer to the counter. The black-haired check-in lady just gave her a highly doubtful stare. "Kankuro-Kun over there is the puppet master, and I strongly believe that we'll be able to fight it back with his help! You see, the entire story about their relation goes back-"

Naruto reached over and clasped a hand over the older girl's mouth. She had shouted muffled cuss words in protest, but no one cared at all. They were just so relieved for what the orange stalker had done, they wouldn't have been able to handle her wasting time by explaining a long story.

After all, they needed to get down there to the city's hall ASAP! Once the check-in lady gave each of the group her prayers (she was a very religious person, and knew that they were going to probably all get killed gruesomely by that evil puppet), they marched out the hotel and into the night streets of North City to go after that revenge-obsessed puppet once and for all. But there was one little problem...

"Wait a minute, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE CITY'S HALL _IS_!" Hisako shouted in disgust. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness and she glared over at her surrounding brother, crush, and friends. It was true, they didn't know where the city's hall was located, as they never went down those roads of the city.

"Hisako, there's no need to shout." Mr. Haruna mentioned very, very calmly as he leaned over and gave her back an affectionate pat. "I'm sure that good ol' Inner G knows where we have to go; he's a _genius_!" Gaara just stared blankly, and Inner G beamed as he looked over at his man's girlfriend's father. "You do...know where we go, right?"

"...No. But thanks for the compliment, man."

At this, Gaara did perform an inward facepalm. Once done he sighed and turned to everyone that was idiotically looking around. "Just calm down. Freaking out isn't going to help us take down Salamander for good, so we all have to remain composed and don't lose our _cool_. I know exactly where the city hall is, just follow me there."

Everyone nodded. Inner G, on the other hand, was once again borrowing Kankuro's phone and calling someone. He was shouting loudly into the phone about a missing person, and describing this person as Temari. Gaara had to roll his eyes at this and then walked over and snatched it away.

"Before we go down there though...I think we should get things we're keeping secret off our chest." Gaara added knowingly, Yumi looked over at him briefly before biting her lip and looking down at her feet in the darkness. "Things that are really bothering us," Yumi was practically gnawing her lip by now, a little blood trickled down. "The kind of stuff that we know we need to talk about and confess; before we get murdered by Kankuro's puppet." Yumi was now near tears almost. But she held them back and tried to force a smile.

"Why...?" Kankuro asked dully, totally missing the point.

Gaara just shook his head and looked over at his brother, doing everything in his power not to smirk. He couldn't smirk. No, not at a time like this! "Your appearance might be changed, but you still aren't completely like THEM."

"Well, I-I have something to confess!" Inner G suddenly mentioned, clenching his fists and looking up at everyone with a sudden surge of courage. "Look, I'm inwardly a wreck! I want to find Temari and make sure she's safe and sound, and I can't stand all this damn standing we're doing! And, also," Inner G grabbed Hiroshi's arm and violently yanked him over to his face, glaring evilly. "You're dead if 'ya take my woman, man. I've seen 'ya swooning over her, but she probably doesn't even give a fu-"

"I have something to confess as well!" Mrs. Haruna sobbed, and her husband frowned and reached over to pat her shoulder soothingly. "I AM A FAN OF THE DRAGON BALL SERIES! THERE, I ADMIT IT!"

An extremely awkward silence arose in the air. Everyone kind of stared at Mrs. Haruna with "what is this? I don't even..." kind of expressions. It really didn't matter whether or not she liked the Dragon Ball series.

An awkward silence once again filled the atmosphere. The only sound uttered was that of the passing traffic and the distant cries and screams from where Salamander was attacking. To break this dreaded silence, Yumi boldly stepped forward. Her fists were clenched tightly and her eyes practically shined with determination and a little bit of misty sadness. She took in a deep breath and came into close contact with her composed boyfriend, grabbing his hands with her own.

"Gaara, there's something I want to say too! B-before we possibly get killed by Salamander!" Gaara just...blinked. Not at all reacting to her dramatic actions. And due to this, Inner G showed his true feelings outwardly by clawing Naruto's shoulder in suspense and staring with widening green orbs. "Okay...I know it's going to sound like it isn't a big deal, but it's bigger than you think. Um...the girl you told me about from the wilderness today, she was actually-"

**CRASH!** Everyone cringed at the sudden noise and gasped in surprise to see a large blade suddenly be thrown in their direction. The group of traveling friends were quick to react, and ducked to the sidewalk just in time. "DAMN IT!" a girl stepped out from behind the nearby streetlight on the corner of the sidewalk. Her eyes were glinting evilly like she was meaning business. Her neon orange hair was a very obvious giveaway, and Naruto and Kankuro immediately assumed defensive stances as Hisako started trying to be threatening by cracking her knuckles (which hurt like hell). "How could I MISS you? I was so on target!"

"Maybe you just fail at life?" Hiroshi offered, chuckling nervously afterward. After having the orange-haired attacker glare coldly at him, he slowly stopped his awkward laughing and lowered his gaze to the ground sadly.

"Oh this is frigging GREAT!" Naruto complained, thrusting a finger at Iris, whom was still badly injured from her previous failures of attack. No wonder she missed them. "First we got Kankuro's bloodthirsty puppet attacking everyone for no good reason, and NOW we have to deal with Iris! It's just like that one movie..._Blood: The Last Vampire_, almost!"

Iris gave Naruto a blank, lifeless stare before she turned to glare directly at the cowering Haruna's and then Yumi squeaking in fear and clinging to Gaara. "Well, you didn't think that I would give up my one goal in life, did 'ya? I'm through with hiding and stalking! Right now, all that matters to me is avenging my family in whatever way I possibly can! You three murderers are going to die right here and right now!"

Having been told what had happened at North City's big shopping center, Gaara and everyone else were aware of Iris and her mission that she placed upon herself. But they found this chick to be a little, ahem, INSANE. It seemed like she had just lost what little bit of sanity she _might_ have had earlier, complete with her eye twitching repeatedly and a sadistic grin nearly breaking her face from the way it took it all up. Kankuro noticed that she had a look of absolute hate in her eyes...like his puppet. Naruto and Gaara noticed that she had the look of utter pain and suffering in her eyes twisted and intertwined with scorching rage. And on a random note, Mr. Haruna thought that he caught a whiff of black coffee in the air.

If one thing was true in this crazy, cruel and unbearable world, it's that the group of friends so DID NOT need this right now! Why couldn't Iris just be a good girl and go die in a hole somewhere and leave them alone?

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Temari's Whereabouts-**

This was not good! Not good at all! Temari couldn't get any goddamn _cellphone reception _on these backstreets of the city! As much as she tried and tried nearly desperately to get into contact with her brothers or friends...or that crazy inner about what was going with her at the current point in time and what mayhem was in full swing with the pre-rave prep at the city's hall, she couldn't get the bars. This was almost too convenient, she noted suspiciously.

The wind mistress had been out eating at Silver Tea (when asked if she was the girl that the 'red-haired, epic freak' was confess impulsively to, she denied it as soon as possible and was then allowed inside with open arms), when one of the televisions hanging at various tables was changed randomly to the station covering the live look at the hall. That's when she saw Salamander bulldoze in with her own eyes and start attacking. And recognizing it as Kankuro's, she immediately bolted up from her seat and warned the terrified and mystified folks to stay where they are and to take shelter if needed. And she said nothing else, only dashed out of the restaurant and down the dark streets.

Overhead, the moon was completely hidden from view by very dark and dreary clouds. That was just awesome...now it was about to pour RAIN of all things! During this...this...this crisis and chaos! Oh, why was it suddenly so very tempting to go drown herself in some beer?

Temari continued her running down the streets and eventually gave up and stuffed her phone away into her random pocket on her battle kimono. She didn't have the time to fool with it. Luckily, the streets were empty. Given how crazy and senseless Salamander has become, it wouldn't be safe to be roaming the streets because he may randomly attack and murder some pour souls. Before she could round a corner sharply, she could make out some very loud cries that didn't sound human nor animal-ish. It was terrifyingly beastly and it made her freeze immediately in her tracks and pull out her battle fan and assume a defensive stance.

"AAAAAAAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME! I JUST WANTED TO RAVE, THAT'S ALL!"

"THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME!"

"KEI, WATCH OUT!"

"**FUCK! IT'S LOOKING AT ME! EVERYONE, DO NOT PANIC! I REPEAT: DO NOT PANIC!**"

"Just put a sock in it, stupid announcer! You're making that THING more and more aware of the fact we exist!"

"OOOOOH MY GOOOOD! IT'S BITING MY LEG! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! I HATE MY LIFE!"

Temari's eyes widened and she closed the fan together quickly, still holding onto it though. "Oh no, it sounds worse in person than it did on the TV! Why did Kankuro just have to bring along that devil on our road trip? God, why?" She placed a hand on her forehead and it slowly fell off and back to the fan to hold it up. "I must be close to the city's hall...I know I'm strong, but I won't be able to handle Salamander alone! I can't just barge in and attack, I have to come up with a logical strategy, I suppose, before barging in. Think, Temari, think..."

Temari stood there, frantically racking her brain to come up with some kind of strategy to defeat Salamander for good. Before Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Inner G, and the Harunas joined up with her once again to fight. But it was surprisingly challenging. Hey, she couldn't think clearly when she was stressed!

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-The Group of 'Friends'-**

"Get out of my way, dumbass!" Iris spat angrily, walking forward and grasping the front of Naruto's shirt and shaking him roughly. The trembling and guilty Haruna's were cowering behind him and latching onto each other.

"You-will-not-hurt-them-!" Naruto had managed to say during the shaking. He grunted and struggled, and finally was able to lift a leg and kick her directly in the stomach to knock her away from him. Iris had cried out in pain and fell down to the sidewalk clumsily on her knees and he smirked mockingly at her. "I'm not sure if these people are the ones you're after, to be honest. But...but it could easily be just a coincidence!"

"It's not a 'coincidence'!" Iris had breathed, clenching her stomach as she got up to her feet. "Those people haven't told you yet, but they're really some ex Sand shinobi that murdered by family without any good reason! It's people like them that are ruining the world...and they must be annihilated to see how it feels!" It would seem like Naruto and Iris were having a well-matched glaring stand-off at this point. And everyone else stood on the sidelines watching with much interest and making bets in the process; all on Naruto, might I add.

"Just leave us alone!" Hisako finally shouted from where she stood on the sidelines, clinging in fear to Yumi. "We don't have the time to deal with you, we have to stop Kankuro-Kun's evil puppet from destroying the city! And, anyway, you might want to back off because...because...Naruto-Kun is much stronger than he looks and we will kick your useless ass all the way out of this city!"

Wow, that threat must not have been as lame as Hisako thought. Because it succeeded in making Iris's eyes bug out and her complexion to become rather pale. Great, maybe now the bitch would just back off and leave the Haruna's alone!

"Hisako's right." Gaara spoke up from where he was standing, he briefly knocked back a terrified Hisako that had decided to switch up and cling to his arm, and he came a little closer to Naruto and summoned a small wave of sand to slither up to around the panicked fail kunoichi's feet. "Naruto's a ninja as well. And myself, Kankuro, and Temari (even though she is not here) are as well. I would include my Mountain Dew-aholic of an inner to this list, but I am honestly not sure if he can even defend himself in combat...so...but you get it."

Oh shit. This was EXTREMELY bad. Iris had no idea that they were ninja, they had actually used some logic and removed the obvious forehead protectors, so she didn't realize. And she was such a failure of life that there was no way she would be able to hold her own in a fight against them! She was so screwed now! Her cowardly side was practically on it's knees beginning her to run for her freaking life, but her stubborn side was interrupting and reminding her that she NEEDED to get the revenge she deserved! So which side should she listen to?

"_That was awesome, man! 'Ya completely terrified the hell out of her!_" Inner G commented through Gaara's thoughts, looking over at him and giving him a nod in approval with that typical smirk on his face. He loved it when his man decided to be awesome and make epic threats like that one.

"_Thanks...I guess._" Gaara sighed and glanced away.

"_But now we just have to make this annoying chick leave the innocent, freaky Haruna's alone! So that we can all pile up and beat the crap out your bro's insane puppet and then all chill at a restaurant with some large cups of Mountain Dew loaded with ice._" Inner G reminded him, briefly looking annoyed when he realized that they were all wasting so much time that they could be using to beat Salamander. There was no telling what damage he's done by this point after all!

Iris finally made her decision during Gaara and Inner G's...conversing through the mind. She knew that she wouldn't be able to handle herself against these guys or the family she wanted to murder violently without a trace left behind. She breathed deeply through her nose and glared daggers at everyone standing and/or cowering in front of her. "Fine, have it your way. I know I'm kind of a fail of life in general, but I can somehow sense that there's somewhere else in this city that you have to be. And if it's where that evil mess of wood is, attacking everyone with no good reason, then _feel free_ to go and battle it!"

"How did you know that's what we were about to do?" Yumi asked cautiously, peaking out from behind her trembling father.

"Just a hunch. You caved in and admitted it." Iris nonchalantly replied, crossing her arms and hanging her head in shame as she started walking away from them. Just before she made it past the group of friends, she went one last glare in the direction of the Harunas. "You three aren't off the hook though. I swear it. I KNOW what you did in the past and I know why you're even here in the modern world and trying to keep it a harbored secret! My lust for revenge won't be faltering any time soon, and I'm going to murder you if the puppet doesn't get you first!" Iris turned around just in time to faceplant painfully into a conveniently-placed streetlight. She cried out in pain and covered her face with her hands as she fell backwards to the sidewalk on her back. Everyone stared with no sympathy at all, only sweatdrops on their heads.

"So...why don't we go confront Salamander now?" Mrs. Haruna suggested, taking a huge chance here. Everyone nodded at this, inwardly wondering why the hell they were wasting so much time. She was super glad, because she didn't want anyone to find out their deep dark secret they've been harboring all this time!

Everyone except Gaara and Yumi promptly started walking away, as the sound of all the destruction, cries for life, and devil-ish screeches could now be heard and was guiding them on their journey. The two weren't sure why they were still here, not at all.

But Yumi knew that she was worried to death. What if Gaara believed what Iris was trying to tell everyone? What if he now twisted her words and got the wrong idea? If there was one thing in this world that was true; it was that her and her parents were not ninja on the run that murder people for no good and intelligent reason!

She flinched and looked over at him, a frown visible on her lips. "Gaara...I have to tell you something right now." Gaara's attention was now placed on the ordinary teenager. Her nerves were out of control and she felt totally panicked. But she couldn't let it show...she had to be strong, damn it! "What was blabbing about just now, about me and my parents being ninja and murdering her entire freaking family, um...well...it's actually t-"

When all of a sudden: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING ALL THE WAY OVER THERE? SALAMANDER IS OVER HERE!" in Hiroshi's angry voice shouted, instantly breaking the silence and succeeding by a long-shot in making Gaara and Yumi gasp a little under their breaths.

Hiroshi was right. Once the battle was over, and maybe they could still be standing when the dust cleared, they could chat about the shit Iris was rambling. But now, Salamander mattered. Gaara reached for Yumi's wrist and pulled her closer, a serious glint shining in his jade orbs that made her uneasy every time she saw it. "Yumi, we can talk about that later. Right now, let's just catch up with everyone else."

Yumi sighed and lowered her head. "O-of course...it isn't important at all."

"I never said it wasn't important. I'm sure whatever you're about to state is plot-relevant, but Salamander is our goal. And it's up to us to stop him and save the upcoming cool rave." Gaara insisted, once again not realizing he broke the forth wall somewhere along in there.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-North City's Hall-**

It was utter MAYHEM at North City's hall. In some POV, one might say that was a complete understatement. Salamander's attack was in full swing and it was murdering the pre-rave excitement that once existed and now was dead.

People were running, screaming at the top of their lungs, and cowering. Salamander was jumping around and trying to be extremely intimidating by grabbing people and throwing them around like they were mere rag dolls, and he would throw lots of weapons hidden in his compartments in every direction imaginable! Most of the decorations outside were destroyed and windows were broken.

The mysterious group of people that were watching overhead merely smirked at this insanity. The one with raven hair, however, was not amused like they were. He knew that doing this was wrong, but he couldn't tell them that! If he did so, then he would get caught, and that was the very last thing he wanted!

"Nobody panic, nobody panic!" The epic announcer screeched as several random people cowered behind him. As if he could help them. In reality: he was just an epic guy with spiked blue hair and and wearing a ripped gray suit. Does he sound like he could be of any help for them? HELL NO.

"That's easy for YOU to say~!" Randomly snapped the platinum-haired girl from before as she peaked out from behind the announcer guy. "You are such a hypocrite, 'cause you're panicking just like all of us~! I HATE hypocrites so much~!"

"Shut up, bitch! We're in the middle of a situation here!" The announcer spat, practically glaring with fire burning in his eyes now.

Before the platinum blond-haired girl and the announcer could get into it again, they heard a shout along the lines of: "**SALAMANDER YOU IDIOT, YOU BETTER STOP TERRORIZING THOSE ****PEOPLE RIGHT NOW!**" In Naruto's familiar loud voice that the announcer recognized for some weird reason that was highly suspicious.

The next thing Salamander and everyone else that he had been scaring the shit out of knew, a random dust cloud appeared and then disappeared to reveal Gaara, Yumi, Kankuro, Hiroshi, Hisako, Inner G, Mr. Haruna, and Mrs. Haruna all standing a little distance away in epic and badass defensive stances in an effort to be intimidating at least a little bit. And upon seeing some familiar faces, the platinum blond-haired girl gasped in surprise and then clasped her hands together and started crying anime tears. She knew that they would be able to save them, especially after having been trapped in an elevator and awesomely escaping down a shaft Star Wars-style with them. She was no longer scared to death now and actually had hope.

Salamander, on the other hand. Turned to stare at the appearance of these people. Even though his master's appearance was somewhat different altered, but he could sense that this was indeed Kankuro. And he glared at him evilly as the middle sibling returned the glare harshly.

"Salamander, we meet again..." Stated Kankuro bitterly. A bright blue color appeared onto each of his fingers in the shape of long and thin threads, he attached them onto the kunai that Naruto had helpfully tossed over to him for use in their fight. "I knew something didn't feel right all this time. And now, I know why!"

Yumi hissed at the puppet and then pointed a finger at it as if accusing it for something. "You better be saying your prayers in that crazy clicky talk of yours, 'cuz we aren't going to let you get away this time! It's a good thing that we had heard your un-human cries or else we wouldn't have been able to locate your whereabouts, just sayin'!" Gaara, whom was standing close by her, could see the uneasy look in her eyes. And to be honest, he was a little worried himself. He could sense that Salamander has become more stronger through whatever resurrection he had previously.

Salamander only clicked and clattered annoyingly in response to this. No one understood what he was trying to say, but Kankuro just shook his head and then went back to looking at least a little bit intimidating by twirling around the ten kunai attached to the chakra threads.

"Anyway, I don't like you terrifying all of these people and killing the excitement for the awesome rave coming up. And I don't know who resurrected you, or how. But I am positive that it's time we end this nonsense and drama RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW." Kankuro looked over at all the people on his side with a smirk. "And this time, when the smoke clears, YOU will be the one dead and WE'LL be standing strong and can move on with life." He then looked up at the cowering and shivering people that his puppet had previously been scaring to death and abusing senselessly. "Everyone, hide somewhere safe and sound; this thing is dangerous! Me, my little brother, and our friends here will take care of him! Just take cover from the crossfire _now_!"

Kankuro didn't have to tell the people twice. They all nodded fast and then retreated behind the large city hall building for cover and safety. And the only ones left here was the puppet 'master', Salamander, and his friends. This was it. Time for the third and final round of their battle!

It would be rough and it would be very nerve-wrecking in context. Since having Iris accuse them of being the shinobi that killed her family, the Haruna's were actually not being cowards and running to hide. They were being bold and stood their ground. But they could not hide the guilt that was clouding their eyes (especially Yumi).

Gaara summoned some waves of sand and they floated and crawled around him at rapid speeds just waiting to attack their intended targets, Inner G pulled out a spiked club that he had been hiding in his secret back pocket, Hiroshi started cracking his knuckles, Hisako released her hair from it's flared pigtails to look intimidating and drastic, Mr. And Mrs. Haruna and their daughter just tried to not let their fear get the best of them.

Salamander just stood there glaring at them. And when they looked into his eyes they could have sworn that they had just taken a portal into the depths of Hell. That was just how freaking crazy and out of control he was! And it was time to end this nonsense and several lives, the much-anticipated rave, and the road trip!

"_I just wish that Temari was here..._" Inner G briefly thought, Gaara's panic outwardly shown on him. They both were worried about the wind mistress, but yet knew they didn't have to be. She was strong and could take care of herself compared to some of the other females they were surrounded by (Yumi and Hisako). And then another unrelated thought drifted into the Mountain Dew-aholic's thoughts: "_Then again, would I even be able to control mehself if she was here? Probably not, because of the way she had just randomly kissed meh after remembering what she had promised earlier..._" Damn, even at the thought of that, his cheeks would turn a bright red and feel like they were scorching hot.

"Temari will be able to handle herself." Gaara reminded Inner G, looking over at him with a convincing look in his eyes. Their similar jade orbs were practically staring into the very soul of the other. "But right now, our main focus is Salamander alone."

The seconds very awkwardly ticked by. Mr. Haruna drummed his fingers against his pocket annoyingly and then finally grabbed his cellphone and checked the time. "Um, when is someone going to attack-"

Words barely left Mr. Haruna's mouth before Salamander sprung into action and attacked with some kind of axe-like weapon that had suddenly whipped out from a hidden compartment in his stomach. But everyone miraculously anticipated the attack and their breaths hitched in their throats as they all did whatever was necessary to dodge his attack.

Now the battle was officially on.

"I think we have a good chance at winning!" Hiroshi managed to yell as he dodged several thrown spiked kunai, he was surprisingly positive at a time like this. Weirdo. "Salamander won't be able to attack all of us at once; that means there is plenty of chances we can beat this monster!"

"You make it sound so easy!" Inner G snapped indignantly, getting up from the ground and pointing at him. He was about to walk over and cuss him out randomly, but then Salamander stopped attacking Hiroshi and his eyes fell on him. Which made him blanch and his blood to run cold. "Oh shit..."

"_Say goodbye~ As we dance with the devil tonight! Don't you dare look at him in the eye!_" Suddenly chimed in out of nowhere. Everyone including Salamander froze in the middle of what they were doing and all eyes fell on Naruto, whom was digging through his pockets and frantically trying to find his cellphone that was the source of the music.

Gaara exchanged looks with a nearby Yumi, they had just released their holds on each other from where they had both latched to the other person and hit the ground from Salamander's first attack. And he managed to comment through the awkwardness, "That...that was strangely-fitting for the situation."

"_Breaking Benjamin's_ songs are fitting for practically anything serious." Naruto reminded Gaara, giving him a knowing smile. Their orange stalker didn't seem to feel the least bit awkward that his phone had interrupted the fight scene. "Um...oops, I must have accidentally hit the volume button and it played the ringtone. Hehe...sorry?"

Practically everybody there wanted to faceplant to the ground. Except for Inner G and Naruto, because they both were huge fans of _Breaking Benjamin_ (but can you BLAME them...?).

So Naruto laughed the whole situation off and then stuffed the phone away, before the situation suddenly became grave again and he looked very serious whilst pressing his fingers together and making at least two doppelgangers of himself. Which reminded everyone and the demonic puppet that they were in the middle of a fight.

Kankuro had lamely thrown all the kunai before at Salamander, but the puppet dodged all of them with the most beautiful grace and then charged forward and prepared to once again headbutt him right in the gut. Before he could do so, Naruto and his doppelgangers charged in and started punching and kicking the shit out of the mess of evil.

"DIE!"

"YOU WILL NOT DESTROY OUR ROAD TRIP OR THE AWESOME RAVE!"

"GUYS, PUNCH AND KICK HARDER! KANKURO; TRY AND FIND AN OPENING TO ATTACH THOSE CHAKRA THREAD TO HIM ONCE HE'S DOWN!"

To finish these barrages of punches and kicks with a bang, the second exact realistic clone of Naruto infused large amounts of chakra into his feet (much to the awe of the other group of 'friends' he were gasping and shielding their precious eyes from the blinding blue light of chakra), and it surged violently and once his foot collided with the puppet's wooden body and it was thrown high into the sky and was falling back down at a blinding speed.

The other doppelganger and the real Naruto stared at the second in total shock, but were also extremely proud of him. The two clones disappeared into smoke when the puppet had fallen down on them and practically crushed the life out of them...literally. But the real one was unharmed and stood a small distance away panting and wiping the swat from his brow, as going batshit with those attacks really stressed a person's body.

"Now...get before he gets up..." Naruto panted between each word, and his sharp blue eyes landed on Kankuro Mr. And Mrs. Haruna were cowering behind. "Attach threads to his body!"

At hearing that order, Hisako rose an eyebrow and turned to Inner G beside her. They both made awkward eye contact, and the latter had glanced away finally to hide his faint blush in remembrance of when she had tried kissed him out of total joy earlier. "Inner-Sama, what would attaching the threads to him even accomplish?" The ordinary, nondescript, teenage girl's expression was blank and full of apathy though. "I mean, you guys earlier explained while we were running to get here that Salamander refuses to be controlled by his own master. So what will this do?"

"Well, have you ever head that one song by _Thousand Foot Krutch_?" Inner G countered, now smirking as he recalled the lyrics in said song.

"_Puppet_?"

"Yeah that one. In the lyrics, they state that the puppets-"

"CAN YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Pretty much everyone except Kankuro and Salamander were now staring at him. And he looked around with a large sweatdrop on the side of his head. "I mean, well, talking about _freaking awesome_ bands during the middle of a fight isn't ideal because you could get easily injured with your guard dropped like that!"

While Naruto, Hisako, and Inner G argued unnecessarily loud, Kankuro went with their orange stalker's plan and quickly made strings of chakra and tossed them over to the puppet's body as it struggled and wriggled to get up to it's feet. And perfectly, he managed to do it. Emitting a cry of anger by his devil-ish puppet.

"Perfect!" Yumi cheered, peeking out from behind her parents' trembling bodies. The three of them had been foolishly cowering behind a nearby bush. They felt guilty about refusing to join the brawl, but they couldn't help their cowardly selves. "Did you see that? Kankuro was awesome _for once_!"

Mr. Haruna flinched when he looked over at the scene. From the angle, he could tell that this wasn't going to stop Salamander at all. "Maybe so, Yumi...but it isn't enough..."

Mr. Haruna's fears were spot-on for once. Because Salamander was possessed by so much evil in this resurrection, he was strong enough to be able to resist his master's control on him. And just like that one _Thousand Foot Krutch_ song that Inner G mentioned sorta implies, the puppet struggled and cried and managed to jump to his feet and bit the strings; which broke off him and faded into the air. Everyone else was shocked by this and so was Kankuro.

And before anyone could do anything or say something that may or may not be relevant to the situation, Salamander roared into the air evilly and reached behind it's back; grabbing that same ax-like weapon that he had thrust back into his body to store for a later time. It's dead serious eyes scanned the humans and then took a step forward when the gaze finally was rested on his next target: Hiroshi and Hisako whom were standing close by each other now and trying so damn hard to be intimidating (they failed miserably).

They were aware they were being targeted. Hiroshi and Hisako looked at each other, all the color draining alarmingly from their faces. They just wanted the world to end right there, maybe the Earth split into two and take them away before they were murdered brutally for no good reason by Salamander. But sadly, there was no good luck like that.

"We're dead..." Hisako sputtered out, backing up and then fully turning and beginning to run towards the building. But this angered Salamander to think that his set targets were escaping, and he suddenly flew off the grass and charged at her through the air, crying out in fury and raising the ax high to beat her with.

"Hisako!" Hiroshi had shouted, which overlapped at the same time with Gaara managing to rarely raise his voice and shout: "He's going to kill you-!"

Hisako continued looking, but she looked back over her shoulder to see Salamander fly at her with the large ax-like weapon aimed at a vital spot; her heart. And she screeched girlishly that had actually shattered glass somewhere else.

Everybody stared, rooted to their respected spots. The last thing that they knew was that Hisako was about to be stabbed violently with that horrible ax-like weapon (that the puppet hadn't even HAD with him before, Kankuro noted silently) and nearly hitting her with it.

Then the unexpected happened.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With The Fail Girl, Cough, I Mean, Iris-**

Iris lifted herself off the cold sidewalk and to her knees. She felt horrible, pure horrible. The last thing she had known was that she was trying to run away and then she found herself getting closer and closer to a random pole that held powerlines on it.

She must have face-planted into it without being careful and cautious like a true sneaky shinobi SHOULD be. How terrible, she noted bitterly as she brushed through her messed orange hair.

When she looked around, she could see that those people and the Haruna's were no longer there. "They must have run off to go kick that evil wooden puppet's ass." She groaned weakly and brought herself up to her feet somewhat groggily. "I hurt to damn much all over; and I only hit my face!" Finally, she glanced up at the night sky grayer then usual with dark clouds hiding the moon and stars. "Hmmm...it may rain soon. I better get outta here before I get drenched and ruin my makeup!"

She took off down the street, due to their being no traffic whatsoever. She theorized that because of Salamander's unexpected attack on the city, there must be no one daring to get into their vehicles and drive around. Now she made herself sad. And why did she suddenly feel an unknown emotion well up in her chest? What was this...concern? Ewww! Of course she wasn't concerned! She hated the Haruna's for what they had done to her entire family!

Right...?

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-North City's Hall-**

Hisako's screwed eyes opened finally. And she was shocked by what she found herself staring at. It was one of the worst things that she had ever seen in her life. It was something that smashed her heart to have to be witnessing up close.

There was her brother in front of her on the ground on his knees coughing up blood with Salamander behind him looking confused while holding the ax-like weapon driven into his back staining his gray jacket a dark crimson. Naruto, Gaara, and Inner G were behind Salamander though; each gripping one of the mess of evil's limbs (and there was sand wrapped tightly around the weapon, Gaara must have tried to stop him but was too late).

Hisako herself must have been pushed out harm's way because she was sitting on on the ground with her hands protectively covering her chest. She just stared at this horrible, horrible scene with tears beginning to well in the corners of her eyes and stream hotly down her heavily made up face. "Onii-San..." She choked and shook her head. "What the hell was all of that about?"

"What happened? What happened?" Kankuro and the Haruna's shouted in unison as they ran over. They all skidded to a stop and stared frozen in shock at what just happened. Looks of sympathy worn on their faces.

"I wasn't...I wasn't..." The pain pounding in his back was horrible. Hiroshi had gotten injured badly in the past; once accidentally having a glass vase fall and hit him. But never once anything like this. He coughed up a little bit more blood, staining the ground underneath him crimson. He looked at his sister with weak eyes. Trying not to cry, as he didn't like anyone seeing him shed tears even in the most grim of times. "Hisako, I wasn't about to let this devil harm you. I was going to fall to the ground with you and dodge his weapon but he was too fast and got me instead..."

"ONII-SAN...!" Hisako wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She couldn't control them at all, and was quite a crybaby when push comes to shove. But this moment called for shed tears. "That was such a stupid move! Look at what trying to be the hero did to you! Did you really think that you could...that you could save us both?"

"Yes...but I know it was stupid..."

Naruto, Inner G, and Gaara all sadly exchanged looks at the siblings' moment and then at each other. They were, in all honesty, surprised that they all had the guts to try and hold back this evil puppet like that. And when reality struck then like a frigging train wreck, they released their death gips and backed up. The sand around the ax-like weapon crawled back over into the gourd on Gaara's back and Salamander glared, now totally pissed off.

Some very incoherent blubbering was suddenly heard. The guys all looked over at a crying Yumi as she covered her eyes with her hands. She seemed to be the only one truly affected by this tragedy. "WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT GET THE AX MORE BRUTALLY? WHY...?"

This wasn't good at all. Hisako and Yumi were reduced to nothing as they both cried their eyes out for far different contrasting reasons, Hiroshi was injured badly with an ax-like weapon stabbed into his back he was probably losing blood like a murder victim out of _Higurashi_, Salamander was just as pissed as ever and started crying his trademark un-human cries that nearly turned everyone's inner ears inside out upon hearing it, and Inner G couldn't even find a way to squeeze in a harmless comment about how horrible all of this was and that he was strangely thinking about some familiar character named Rena for some reason at witnessing this horror.

"I'm...sure that Hiroshi will be fine!" Mrs. Haruna insisted as she took a step closer. But her husband just gave her a sharp, serious look and held out a hand that signaled her to stop. "Why did you just stop me-"

Before the words could leave Mrs. Haruna's tongue, Salamander screeched and withdrew the ax-like weapon turning it and throwing it with precise aim at his new target: Inner G. Everyone has gasped at this, and Hiroshi had fell forward into his sister's waiting arms and she continued to cry her eyes out while wiping away the spilling blood.

Inner G had stared in shock as this weapon flew through the air right at him. And All eyes fell on him. To be honest, Gaara was the one that was most surprised. As much as he was hesitant to reveal it, he was concerned about his inner's condition! Yeah, you read that correctly! But he didn't know what made him be so concerned when he hadn't been before!

"MOVE!" Yumi screeched in horror, hoping that Inner G would listen to her. But to her, and everyone else's shock, the crazy and unpredictable inner just stood there and _took_ the attack without a fight!

It was as if this happened in slow motion for everyone: thick rain started falling from the rain clouds overhead and thunder rumbled at the right moment, rain poured in buckets down on everyone and the city in general. The ax-like weapon flew and pierced directly into Inner G's face, and it...caused his body to hit the ground useless. But there was absolutely no blood and gore at all! It was crazy! His eyes rolled back and his face didn't even look the least bit disfigured when the weapon hit the ground the revealed it!

Nearly everyone's expressions looked like this: "O.O", and as the rain fell harder and the rumbling thunder grew much more upsetting.

"He...he...what the fuck..." Naruto stammered, now really disturbed. He pointed very shakily and looked like he was about to fall down into a fetal position out of sheer terror. Before he could act in the aforementioned way, Gaara just held him back an with arm to calm him down even though he was silently just as freaked as he was but wouldn't admit it at all.

Even Salamander seemed to be caught off guard. He wasn't even bothering to attack anyone at this moment because he was just that disturbed like them.

Finally, a pale green light shone from the limp body. Everyone squinted and tried to look closely at it, but were failing miserably at doing so. The pale green light formed into a person's outline and said person got up from his knees and raised an arm and started cussing under his breath in a low and echoing voice. A closer examination revealed that he had somewhat spiked hair, striking jade eyes with cat-like pupils, and might have been completely naked; but the faded green light didn't really give them explicit detail.

"IT'S HORRIBLE!" Yumi yelled in absolute terror out of habit. Her parents gave her strange looks and she returned them with an embarrassed look as she scratched her cheek cutely. "Sorry, force of habit."

This mysterious figure held it's head in pain and murmured one last dirty curse before suddenly tensing up and slowly looking over in shock at everyone else. The green, faded light continued to shine and the figure glanced at itself self-consciously before nearly screeching. "OH MY GOD!" This form glanced around frantically and tried to cover itself, the outline of it's face suddenly beginning to turn a deep red shade that greatly conflicted the green light.

"Um..." Kankuro blinked repeatedly, not at all getting what was going on. He walked over to Gaara and tapped his shoulder to get his attention, he hoped desperately that he would get answers from him. "Gaara, what the hell is going on? And what IS that _thing_?"

"**DON'T TALK ABOUT MEH LIKE I'M REPULSIVE!**" Wait, that thunderous pissed voice...and the horrible pronunciation of the word 'me'. Gaara's eyes widened a little in realization and he decided to try and get into contact with Inner G, coming to the conclusion that maybe that thing _is_ him!

So, Gaara tried desperately to get through to the inner. But at first, all he got was horrible and irritating static noises. While he did this, the light form continued looking stunned just like the Haruna's, Kankuro, Naruto, and even Salamander. And Hisako just continued to sob and cradle her older brother's limp body. It didn't occur to anyone that this fight just got interrupted. But they were positive that once they found what was going on, they would start up the fourth round in the pouring rain.

At last, Gaara made good progress and could make out some familiar-sounding babbling that could have obviously been his crazy inner! So he listened to his innermost thoughts searching for answers.

"_Goddamn it, they're all staring at meh! This is so embarrassing! They're all seeing meh at one the WORST possible times! O-kay, stay calm, at least 'ya man isn't entering your thoughts like you've been doing to him all this time and hearing what you're thinking and...AHA! He is!_"

"_Inner? Is that you? Where did you...?_"

"_The figure of light 'ya all are looking at...it's meh._"

Gaara's eyes widened. And upon noticing this, his older brother was sure that something must have been revealed for him to do that. So he excitedly asked him what was going on and if got into contact with his inner. And more importantly: find out why the hell they were forgetting the fight and a possibly dying Hiroshi cradled in his crush's arms.

But Gaara just ignored him and went back to his inward conversation with the inner. He took a glance at the form of soft green light that was still standing there looking extremely embarrassed about something and refusing to meet their gazes, lowering his head and covering it's eyes with it's bangs. "_That doesn't make any sense._"

"_Yeah, I figured. Man, stop staring at meh like that! You idiots are making meh feel extremely self-conscious right now!_"

"_Sorry. But it just doesn't make any sense as to why you look like a form of light and your body is still lying on the ground. I mean, what the hell...?_"

"_Listen, it's really hard to explain right now. We have to get Salamander while he's distracted. But,_" Inner G sighed inwardly during this thoughtful pause. "_I'll try and explain it the best way I possibly can. Here goes: first of all, this would be meh true form. Each inner is just a form of a certain-colored fading light in our form. Kind of like a spirit from the other side almost. Whenever we get injured good enough, the shock separates us from our bodies and well...here I am now. I freaking hate this, I'm weak in this state and I may as well be standing underneath a spotlight naked..._"

There. The explanation was as vague as Inner G wanted it to be. But still, it didn't seem to make much sense. And Gaara couldn't really wrap his head around this one. It seemed like these inners were very complicated beings and that this brawl that was put on a halt would never be resumed.

Seriously, what the hell was going on now...?

**Continued.**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**StormofyourDestiny: And don't worry all you awesome readers! Nobody's in the clear yet, because we still have to finish the fight with Salamander and everyone else, plus find out the mystery of the group of people, find out the mystery of Inner G whose true form you cannot grasp and-**

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18 *Singing along to Puppet on her iPod***

**StormofyourDestiny: …**

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18: *Still singing along even louder***

**StormofyourDestiny: HEY, MIDNIGHTSAKURABLOSSOM-CHAN! PUT THAT AWAY!**

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18: *Is too busy dancing around and singing to notice her friend's shouts***

**StormofyourDestiny: *Sighs deeply and facepalms* Usually I'M the random one, what is this...I don't even...okay, okay, it looks I'll be wrapping up this ending author's note myself. And I think I speak for MidnightSakuraBlossom18 when I say that I'm super glad you are all enjoying this fanfic so far and wanna see more! I feel glad that I could get to help her write the chapter, *Sniffles and wipes a stray tear* My best friend is so awesome, I couldn't ask for more...**

**...Ahem. But I digress. I will be collaborating with MidnightSakuraBlossom-Chan on the next chapter where all of this insanity on the road trip will get straightened out a little bit. Maybe. 8D As my best friend says: Only time will tell~ So just sit tight, 'cuz it isn't over yet! Please read and review; you shall get cupcakes in return, for cookies aren't as rich and sugary and aren't acceptable for you awesome readers!**

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18: *Song ends and she takes off the headphones and looks over at StormofyourDestiny with an annoyed look* (Okay Mandy, you've flattered everyone enough. -.- )**


	42. The Fall Of The Puppet

**A/N:**

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18: And here we are with the next chapter!**

**StormofyourDestiny: We hope you're ready! Last chapter ended with suspense about what would happen next, what with Inner G's weirdness (I love that guy!), the Haruna's story (I'M SO WORRIED ABOUT WHAT THE SIBLINGS WILL THINK ABOUT THEM NOW!), and the fight with Salamander. But all will be resolved in this chapter. So it's gonna probably be MEGA-LONG here. Just sayin'. ^_~**

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18: And the following chapter is special. It's going to show you what happens during the very awesome rave that's coming up.**

**StormofyourDestiny: *High fives MidnightSakuraBlossom18* Now let's stop rambling and start this chapter! 8D**

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18: YES! *Grabs iPod and starts going through several songs***

**StormofyourDestiny: … *Glances over and smiles* We're going to be rocking out to Master of Puppets?**

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18: *Grins***

**Inner G: *Randomly pops in* METALLICA? YOU TWO ARE FREAKING AWESOME! LET MEH JOIN, LET MEH JOIN, LET MEH JOIN! :]**

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18 & StormofyourDestiny: GET OUT.**

**Inner G: *Sulks back***

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18 & StormofyourDestiny: We do not own Naruto, the Sand Siblings, any of the music groups, anime/manga, real-life products that are mentioned. *Leaves to rock out to metal***

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip**

**Chapter Forty**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**WHEN WE LAST SAW THE SAND SIBS (AND THEIR FRIENDS):**

_"Gaara, there's something I want to say too! B-before we possibly get killed by Salamander!" Gaara just...blinked. Not at all reacting to her dramatic actions. And due to this, Inner G showed his true feelings outwardly by clawing Naruto's shoulder in suspense and staring with widening green orbs. "Okay...I know it's going to sound like it isn't a big deal, but it's bigger than you think. Um...the girl you told me about from the wilderness today, she was actually-"_

_..._

_"Say goodbye~ As we dance with the devil tonight! Don't you dare look at him in the eye!" Suddenly chimed in out of nowhere. Everyone including Salamander froze in the middle of what they were doing and all eyes fell on Naruto, whom was digging through his pockets and frantically trying to find his cellphone that was the source of the music._

_Gaara exchanged looks with a nearby Yumi, they had just released their holds on each other from where they had both latched to the other person and hit the ground from Salamander's first attack. And he managed to comment through the awkwardness, "That...that was strangely-fitting for the situation."_

…

_"Listen, it's really hard to explain right now. We have to get Salamander while he's distracted. But," Inner G sighed inwardly during this thoughtful pause. "I'll try and explain it the best way I possibly can. Here goes: first of all, this would be meh true form. Each inner is just a form of a certain-colored fading light in our form. Kind of like a spirit from the other side almost. Whenever we get injured good enough, the shock separates us from our bodies and well...here I am now. I freaking hate this, I'm weak in this state and I may as well be standing underneath a spotlight naked..."_

_There. The explanation was as vague as Inner G wanted it to be. But still, it didn't seem to make much sense. And Gaara couldn't really wrap his head around this one. It seemed like these inners were very complicated beings and that this brawl that was put on a halt would never be resumed._

_Seriously, what the hell was going on now...?_

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**CURRENTLY WITH THE SAND SIBS (AND THEIR FRIENDS)**

Yumi paused from her gawking at the pale green form of light standing a little distance away long enough to blink repeatedly and glance around the area through the thick rain that was pouring down on them all. "Anyone hear some kind of narration just now?"

Everyone chose to ignore that question. If they did so, then they would all just be breaking the remainder of the fourth wall and something horrible would just happen to them as their unfair punishment.

Nothing had changed in the last few minutes. Hisako still cradled her brother's limp body, her face stained with tears. But she, like everyone else, was looking over at the form of faded green light that had came out of Inner G's body. And honestly, nobody knew what the hell was going on. But they did know that it was stupid for them to just be standing around like this.

Salamander finally became irritated and roared; which made nearly everyone who heard it flinch and/or cringe and be brought back to reality. The group of friends, excluding the Sato siblings, were assuming defensive stances in an effort to seem at least a little bit intimidating. But it was hardly working.

A gasp was released from Naruto when he caught sight of the crazy puppet raise his arm and prepare to throw the large ax-like weapon in his wooden hands. He immediately started dashing forward in vain. "Wait! Don't attack that...green light thing over there!" Too late. The puppet released his hold on the weapon and it flew through the air over towards Inner G's form (or lack thereof), and Naruto was so enraged by lack of any attention to his warnings that he rushed forward and whipped out ten kunai between each of his fingers and thew them at him.

The kunai knives only pierced a little ways into the wood, barely making any dents. But Salamander had reacted dramatically and turned and charged forward to headbutt the orange stalker. Between this, the metal ax-like weapon thrown at the light form of Inner G had gone right through his abdomen and left a large whole; which Gaara, Kankuro, and the Haruna's all gasped together in a mix of surprise and frustration to see the light come together and replace what had been lost nearly seamlessly.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" The form of light thundered, now running forward and then jumping high in the air and joining Naruto in kicking the shit out of the puppet like something of a mindlessly gory anime. And yeah, now Gaara understood how this form of faded green light was his inner. There was no mistake.

"I'm still so confused!" Yumi confessed, shouting over the rumbling thunder. She was glad that Naruto and that weird form of faded light were working together and seemingly doing a good job of countering all of the trauma that Salamander was throwing at them. But still, she didn't like being out in the rain as it soaked her clothes and they were now practically sticking to her skin. But at least she didn't make the mistake of wearing white or a frilly skirt this time.

"I'll explain everything that he just told me, Yumi." A small wave of sand slithered over to Yumi and traveled up her body and to her wrists, dragging her as gently as possible over to where Gaara stood. She couldn't help but smile at this, now glad that she wasn't in the crossfire of the battle anymore. "As insane as this way sound: that green faded light is...well...it's the inner's true form; that's the way he had looked when he was locked up in my mind. I think he's mortified over us seeing it though, but now he's too pissed about Salamander to care about that."

Yumi was now flailing her hands around in the air in a rush of panic. "Gaara! This still makes no sense at all!" She paused in the middle of her freaking out to notice that their was still some grains of sand falling off her wrists. She sweatdropped and brushed them off on her jeans, which made Gaara shake his head.

"Honestly, I don't understand it either. But he's a strange being, and we have no choice but to accept that. I have this theory that maybe...the body that he was given when Madame Star did that fail extraction must not be totally invincible. Thus far, he's yet to suffer as much damage as he just had done. One strong attack would be able to separate him from this body." Kankuro, the Haruna's, and Hisako with her brother's body hanging over her shoulder gathered over to Gaara and Yumi at this point to listen in on this new-found source of information.

"Will _Energy_ be alright?" Mrs. Haruna asked worriedly, fumbling with her fingers as she craned her neck and looked over at Salamander knocking back Inner G and Naruto and attacking them senselessly. "I can't help but be worried about him."

Yumi smiled reassuringly and turned to her mother. "Mom, this is INNER G we're talking about. He's a strong guy when the time really...really...desperately comes to that. If he's supposed to represent what Gaara is inwardly like."

"That's what worries me, sweetie."

Everyone just rolled their eyes and then looked back at Naruto and Inner G dodging Salamander's rapid and highly unpredictable attacks that he was throwing at them. A few minutes passed, but they couldn't even land scratches on the evil excuse of a puppet at all, and this was when Hisako sighed impatiently and stomped a foot.

"Kankuro-Kun, do something about your puppet!" Hisako snapped at Kankuro as she adjusted her brother's body over her shoulder. Which was really becoming too heavy for her now.

"What am I supposed to do? Naruto and the inner will be okay, I guess, they're just being used as a distraction while we come up with a good strategy, Hisako." Kankuro retorted at her, now looking annoyed as he crossed his arms and glanced away. When his crush just glared at him evilly, he heaved a sigh. "Don't get mad at me."

"Why shouldn't I be mad at you?" Hisako suddenly shouted, thrusting a finger at him and totally ignoring Naruto getting trampled by Salamander in the background that everyone else including Inner G were staring at with sweatdrops on their heads. "This is all _your_ fault! We wouldn't be out here in a thick rainstorm getting beaten and maimed by Salamander if you hadn't insisted upon bringing the son of a bitch! And Onii-San...he wouldn't be probably dead over my shoulder in the same manner that Millions Knives was at the end of the _Trigun_ anime and bleeding like all those murder victims in _Elfen Lied _if you hadn't done such a thing when you knew he couldn't be trusted!"

Despite the situation being dramatic and grim, Yumi smiled joyfully and looked over at Hisako. "Hey, I LOVE _Elfen Lied_ and _Trigun_~!"

"Yumi..." Gaara sighed and shook his head, wondering how the hell it was possible that she could be talking about some of her favorite anime during this time. But then he remembered that she could be just that quirky when push came to shove.

Meanwhile in the background, whilst jumping onto the back of Salamander and attempting to strangle it with what little strength he possessed at the moment, Inner G snapped from all the anime talk and shouted in place of Gaara, "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT ANIME, IT'S BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" It's too bad the fourth wall was practically broken beyond repair by this point in the story. Ah well, moving on.

The next several minutes were a total blur as Naruto and Inner G failed to work in harmony and distract Salamander. The two them...being themselves...got totally lost in the rush of the moment and decided that they would try and be the heroes. Naruto had created several clones that all got destroyed, tried using various Rasengan attacks in multiple ways, threw kunai and shuriken like a machine, and nearly went to frigging Sage Mode! And Inner G, well he is powerless in this form, so he just resorted to attempting to strangle and punch, which had absolutely no effect. And finally, the two were knocked back a small distance and the puppet towered over them and punched his own hand through his right side and pulled out a weapon that looked like a spiked metal stake at a certain angle.

The orange stalker had tried to get up from his back, but the puppet walked over and crushed his gut with his free hand, causing him to curse in pain and cough horribly. Inner G weakly pushed himself up on his shoulders and say something along the lines of: "yeah, we really ARE dancing with the devil tonight..."

"Kankuro!" Yumi snapped, watching Naruto and Inner G be tormented by the puppet. She couldn't stand just being away from the danger and doing nothing to aid in the fight, so she turned and gave his boyfriend's older brother a sharp punch to his shoulder. "This would be a good time to get a strategy or at least step into the fight and be of help! I can't stand to see them in so much agony and pain, because they're my FRIENDS!" This outburst was unexpected, and everyone looked over at her from the surprise impact, even Yumi herself found it hard to believe.

And she was right, Kankuro mused inwardly as he tried to rack his damn brain for some kind of good strategy that they could use to win this final round, but at long last, it all hit him like a train wreck and he gasped loudly and clasped his hands together. "You're right, Yumi! And I have a plan!"

"A PLAN?" Gaara and the Haruna's all asked in unison.

Hisako, on the other hand, no longer looked pissed off. She was so happy that she squeeled and jumped, nearly knocking her possibly-dead brother off her shoulders. "I never doubted you, Kankuro-Kun! This is freaking incredible news! Now then," She grinned wickedly and rubbed her hands together. "Tell us your plan so that we may kick his wooden ass all the way outta this city!"

As if on somme kind of cue, the rain started to fall harder to the earth and the thunder rumbled loudly than ever and nearly shook it, but Kankuro had the nerve to grin anyway as he summoned his brother and new-found friends to quickly huddle closely together while Naruto and Inner G looked over, getting the sudden impression that they were about to be another two to bite the dust.

Very quickly, and as vaguely as possible, the puppet 'master' went into detail about this strategy of his. He didn't have much hope in it, seeing that Temari was the one that always came up with the strategies while he and Gaara would only carry them out with her in a group battle like this one. Okay, we're sure that this sounds really inconsiderate, but we're fast-forwarding to when they wrapped that up and got back to the situation at hand, now knowing what they had to do and knowing their place and where they stood. They all prepared themselves both physically and mentally, and were ready for the shit to go down.

First things first: they would have to distract Salamander away from the original (fail) distractions. Which was Hisako's job, because Kankuro believed she wasn't strong or important enough to do anything violent and awesome like the main characters. And despite her holding a grudge against him or saying that to her face, she still knew that she couldn't possibly say no to him. She ran out to the scene with her brother still hanging lifeless over her shoulder. And she started throwing some muddy rocks that she had gathered at his body, which turned his attention towards her fast.

"Salamander! You look so pathetic! You may have been able to injure my brother, but you won't be able to get me!" Hisako had shouted at him, while putting a totally fake confident grin on her face. She was scared to death when he turned to face her and roared loudly, but she kept up throwing the rocks at him with the crappiest aim that you will ever see in this lifetime. "You're supposed to be all badass and unbeatable? Don't make me LAUGH!"

And just like that, Salamander growled loudly and charged at the ordinary teenager, who froze up and stared in terror. Hisako would have been okay with a bolt of lightning striking her dead right then and there, at least it would take her away from her cruel fate of being killed by her crush's puppet. Much to her relief, she caught sight of Mr. Haruna spring into action as he was instructed to and charge up to the puppet from behind and jump on it, wrestling it down to the ground defenseless (He claims that he used to be on the wrestling team back in school, but honestly, Gaara and Kankuro, Temari included have been slowly beginning to doubt that).

Everyone watched with much relief as Mr. Haruna grunted and panted and wrestled the puppet down to the ground onto it's back, and Naruto and Inner G sat up weakly and tried to regain their awareness of what the hell was going on. But when they both glanced at each other, they nearly shrieked girlishly.

"Why the hell are you a faded green light?" Naruto demanded in terror, pointing a trembling finger at the inner.

"That's an embarrassing question...but I will tell you anyway, because that's just the way I roll." Inner G mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and trying to not lose his cool at seeing Naruto all beat up with damaged clothes, dirt and mud stains, and blood trailing from his mouth and forehead. "You see...in a nutshell: this what we inners look like in our true forms. I looked like this when I was inside meh man's mind, Fox Boy."

"But why are you-?"

"The impact of that freaky puppet's attack earlier had separated meh from my human form that the bitch, Madame Star, gave after that backfired extraction." Inner G paused and sighed tiredly, he barely had any energy when in this form. And having some Mountain Dew seemed so much more temping than ever before now. "I will be able to get back to that human body over there, Fox Boy. But it'll take just a little bit more time, and I have no powers in this state. Where on contrary, I was awesomely powerful when bound to meh man's mind."

All of this new information was making Naruto's head spin. He felt like he was about to faint from this mayhem that was going on, but he remained strong and sat there watching Salamander and Yumi's father roll all over the soggy concrete in the rain puddles. If what Inner G was saying was true, then it meant these inners really were more complex than anyone could understand. Just like what the anime fangirl he recently befriended had once confided to him.

"GET HIM, DAD!" Yumi suddenly cheered, when her father started dominating and wrapped his legs around his throat and started applying pressure, she whooped and clapped, feeling pride welling up inside at knowing at least one person in their family was a fighter with that one saying...when push comes to shove? Yes, that's it! "Yeah! Pulverize him! Ack! WATCH OUT FOR THOSE KNIVES! Heck yeah, _headshot_! Wooooo~!"

"GET 'EM GOOD, SWEETIE! YOU ARE UNSTOPPABLE!" Mrs. Haruna shouted until her throat became rough and hoarse from the strain. When the two were finally finished with their cheering, Kankuro sighed in dismay and then walked over and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Mrs. Haruna..." the middle sibling gave the woman and annoyed look and added, "Have you forgotten your part in the strategy?"

"FFFFFFFFF-I completely forgot!" Mrs. Haruna honestly felt that she should be beaten sadistically for forgotten that she was going to be the next part in the strategy after her husband. She collected herself and then made a mad dash to the mess of evil being pinned down to the slippery wet strip of concrete.

Although she was not as confident as her husband, Mrs. Haruna gathered her wits and dashed over to Salamander and carefully grabbed onto all the various knives and weapons that were sticking out of the puppet's body, discreetly pulling out most of them that she assumed would cause the most damage and trauma if he were to use them. The best part was that the puppet was so busy struggling against her husband's rough and, frankly awesome attacks on him, that she could do it without even being noticed.

Now, after having dropped most of the weapons and/or threw them pretty far away from the lot-turned battlefield, Salamander finally mustered all of his strength and knocked Mr. Haruna off of him violently, and the man fell into his wife and they both lied there on the ground and clinging to each other in fear now, as if they were looking right at the devil-

"_SAY GOODBYE~ AS WE DANCE WITH THE DEVIL TONIGHT! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT HIM IN THE EYE!_"

"Naruto, stop accidentally hitting the volume button on your frigging cellphone!" Everyone yelled in harmony at Naruto, whom had yet again hit the volume button by accident when scrambling up to his feet. And yes, _Breaking Benjamin_ is very awesome and badass. But the situation did not call for background music, that just made it awkward.

Now, getting back to the matter at hand, Kankuro turned to look at his brother's girlfriend and nodded at her. Which she returned and quickly grabbed the ax-like weapon at her feet that her mother had thrown. She smirked at the opportunity knocking here, for her to finally be a part of the action. Despite her cowardly nature beginning to nag at her and say that he would only get maimed if she stepped in with this part of the strategy, but she ignored it.

"Mom, dad, Inner G, maybe Naruto, get out of the crossfire before you wind up any more injured than you are at this point!" Yumi had ordered at everyone whom were, indeed, standing in the way of her attack. And they all realized that they were only standing where they could be harmed, and were prompt to start running back to where Kankuro, Gaara, and Hisako stood at their original places.

Here we go, it was finally her time to show everyone that she wasn't as big as a coward and weakling as everyone thought and knew that she was! Her very special moment, and she would also use this as a little sweet revenge against the evil puppet for all the pain and grief he's given them! He would pay for destroying all of the pre-rave excitement, dammit! She took in a deep breath and lunged at a confused Salamander from behind as he looked around frantically and in shock at seeing most of his weapons pull out from his insides and littering the ground. With a battle cry of: "SEE YOU IN HELL!" Which was highly unnecessary, she lunged forward and thrust the large and extremely heavy ax-like weapon into his back; emitting a long cry of pain from him as she drove it farther into him, almost breaking through and making an actual _tiny scratch_ in his body! Which seemed lame in several POVs.

Watching his suspicious girlfriend, it almost made Gaara feel this strange feeling inside of him. What is it titled again? Being proud? He guessed so. Standing there, soaked underneath the cascading rain and surrounded by his brother, inner, and friends, he couldn't help but feel like he wanted to be able to do something as well. Even though Yumi managed to muster her courage to strike Salamander one good time at a blind spot, he was very unpredictable nonetheless and was not one to fuck with. He was so much more unpredictable and crazier than before, and this time it was different; he couldn't decode them and find any good openings for attack.

And it just HAD to go and rain, didn't it? Gaara was of no use in the rain like this, it made it hard to control the sand and it stressed his body to do so. He was the only person here (besides Hiroshi, whom was probably dead by this point after bleeding like Yumi's ears after she had unexpectedly played music by _Shakira _from his brother's iPod) that couldn't aid in some form or fashion in this fight. It killed his mood to dwell on that fact, but it's true.

"_**HEY!**_" Inner G suddenly shouted through to his man's head after glancing over and noticing the very distant and deprived of all hope look in his jade eyes. "_Can you tell meh why the hell you're just standing there and not doin' anything? ...Hey, don't look over here at meh, man!_"

Shaking his head in un-approval of this sudden eternal conversation that he was now having with the Mountain Dew-aholic of an inner, Gaara said, "_Listen to me, I want to do something to help in the fight. But there's no way that I can charge in like a war tank and-_"

"_For a change, why don't YOU listen to MEH?_" Gaara's eyes widened a little at the sudden seriousness in the inner's echoing voice, he had never once heard this before. He almost sounded like a completely different person! "_You love that girl over there, don't 'ya?_"

"_Ah, yes..._"

"_And you wanna make sure that she's always safe and protected from the chaos we're experiencing on this trippy road tripe, right?_"

"_Exactly._"

"_**OKAY THEN! **__What 'ya have to do is step in and save her, because it appears that your freaky brother's revenge-aholic puppet is turning the tables on her and she doesn't have too much longer to dry and break him with that battle ax!_" He sensed that Gaara was about to argue, so he just glared at him and continued with the inward so-called pep talk that he was offering him. "_And don't give meh all that 'I cannot fight in the rain' bullshit! I'm your inner, and that naturally means that I am entitled to know everything about 'ya; even those darkest and powerful secrets, like the fact that 'ya used to have a crush on that shy kunoichi the fox boy keeps rattling about! I know that you're strong both physically __and mentally! You CAN do something, man!_"

"YUMI!" Gaara and the very strange inner both flinched inwardly and outwardly at that sudden, glass-shattering cry from Mrs. Haruna. They looked up and were horrified to see that Salamander was advancing on Yumi and had reached for her throat and proceeded to strangle her, she was too slow and could only stare with bugged out eyes as this happened, her hold on the ax thrust inside of him falling away.

Mrs. Haruna was about to charge into the battlefield and do something, God knows what she would have done though, but her husband quickly rushed to her side and held her back. And she fought him with all her might and was near beating him up.

Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Hisako, and Inner G all just looked over at them in shock. They weren't sure whether to help Yumi or them. It was a tough choice; they would just end up getting killed any way. But which way would be less humiliating?

"I have to at least TRY and injure that horrible devil!" Mrs. Haruna screeched as she fought underneath her husband's strong hold. She kicked and struggled, her fear and anger what was driving her to go on like this. "Let go of me! Yumi's going to be killed!"

"Yumi's strong, dear! She will survive!" Mr. Haruna attempted to reassure her as he held her around her waist and back, as if he were restraining a wild animal or something like that. "Just stop making a scene in front of all these people before they think we're insane!"

"Uh, we already think that." Kankuro's words overlapped with Gaara's comment of "No, no, you're just as strange as we are. So it's okay." And they both glanced at each other afterward with deadpan-ish looks.

Salamander's hold on Yumi was getting stronger and stronger as the seconds passed, you could see her resisting beginning to slow and her face begin to turn purple from lack of oxygen, it looked as if she were about to be killed by him. For some reason, he really wanted her out of his way. Most likely scenario is that he sees her as nothing but a waste of life and wants her gone for good. Hisako had tried to do something; she threw more rocks, but it didn't help at all. They only bounced off and bruised Yumi's exposed skin along her face and arms. Naruto had even charged in with stored and raging chakra stored into his fist and ready to punch him, but he was only knocked back to where he started. Mrs. Haruna continued her fighting underneath her husband's hold, but he refused to release her.

But then Mr. Haruna came up with an idea that he had faith would work. There was only this drawback; it would lead them to having to reveal their true secret that they have been harboring for all this time. Well, the situation was now very intense and SOMETHING would have to be done before they lost a life! It was time to just throw caution to the wind like it should have been all along!

"Kankuro!" Mr. Haruna suddenly snapped, turning and giving the teen a grim look. "Make some of those weird threads of chakra and attach them to the ugly pile of wood, try and restrain him for as long as you can!"

Confusion overcame Kankuro, he started to think that maybe this man was smoking something that they didn't know about. But this was a brief thought before he replied knowingly, "But-but what the hell will that possibly do? I can't control Salamander under these conditions; he's too insanely powerful like something of out _Dragon Ball Z_!"

"Just do as I say! HURRY MAN, HURRY!"

He did not have to be told twice. Kankuro immediately sprung into action and did as he was told, and chakra thread on each of his fingers were soon connected to Salamander, making him freeze right in the middle of getting read to slam his little brother's suspicious girlfriend on the soaked ground beneath them. The puppet roared in protest and struggled to break them, but Kankuro was not about to let that happen this time, and he slowly and skillfully maneuvered them and the puppet could only follow against his will and lighten his hold on the girl's sore and possibly-crushed throat.

"What is this? I don't even..." Mrs. Haruna stopped her struggling and stared with a suspicious look as her husband released his hold on her. She brushed through her hair, smoothed out her blouse, and turned to him. "And what are you trying to do here? Wait, you're not seriously throwing CAUTION to the wind and letting the secret be revealed-!"

"Yes, yes I am going to do that." Mr. Haruna replied with a sigh. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking over to Gaara. Once standing beside Gaara, he pointed a finger at Salamander's back. "Now, Gaara, I'm getting the impression that you are of no use in the rain; it makes the sand you can control all clunky and heavy, right? But! I know that you really care about our daughter, and that you want to save her from his clutches; so take the place where she left off and drive that friggin' ax as far as it can go into him!"

"That I can do."

"But meh man's not very positive it'll work! Just a little comment to lighten and tense moment!"

Doing as he was told to do, Gaara rushed behind the puppet and grabbed the ax with both hands, it was very wet and slippery from the rain, but he managed to get a good hold on it. Salamander was thrashing about and trying to break and destroy the strings that now held it back, but Kankuro unleashed the strength he had been holding back for a time like this one and kept him in control.

"Now, do it!"

All in a blur, Gaara shoved the ax farther and farther into the wood, making these scratches, dents, and a large hole as it pierced through. And Salamander was outraged by this and turned his attention to him, Kankuro was quick to notice and held him back before he could willingly raise his fist to smack him. And now frozen in place and bound by the threads where he couldn't react willingly to anything, the revenge-aholic puppet glared daggers at it's 'master' while the weapon cut through his body and finally got lodged in there pretty damn painfully.

Nearly in slow motion, Kankuro released Salamander from the strings, Gaara backed up to make sure he wouldn't get a hit with a sucker punch or something unpredictable, Yumi was released from the painful grasp and fell back a good distance (falling face first into a rain puddle), and the revenge-aholic cried out in agony and collapsed forward to the ground. A collection of stares and comically surprised looks were received in the background from all of the people that were peeking out from behind the city's hall. Mostly, the platinum blond-haired girl and the epic announcer were the ones that looked the most pleased, impressed, and shocked as hell by what they had just witnessed.

"That was...that was epic." Hisako sputtered in surprise. A gleeful look crossed over her face and she gazed over at Kankuro. "Inner-Sama's epic-ness must be rubbing off on me! But who cares? Kankuro-Kun, WE DID IT! VICTORY! YEAH!"

"I NEVER DOUBTED YOU GUYS FOR A MINUTE, YOU ALL BLOW MY MIND~!" The platinum blond-haired chick whooped from behind the building. She was just so glad that the monster was defeated. And she couldn't help but notice how horrible and yet still so adorable Yumi looked, lying in that huge puddle of rainwater. But that was a brief thought.

She wasn't the only one that noticed Yumi's condition, Gaara did and immediately walked over to her and got down beside her and pulled her up from the puddle. His eyes widening as he noticed her neck and arms had cuts and bruises (we can blame Hisako on that one; with her shabby throwing of rocks and stones), and her neck looked pale like her complexion. Hopefully she wasn't dead, hopefully she wasn't dead.

"Yumi..." Gaara held her up and lowered his ear to her chest, where a normal-paced heartbeat could be heard. He sighed with relief and then scooped up some rain water from the puddle and splashed it directly in here eyes; which snapped open afterward.

"I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR TICKETS TO THE _THREE DAYS GRACE_ CONCERT-oh, G-Gaara...?" Gaara blinked at her, the sudden talking about not having enough money for a _Three Days Grace _concert tickets catching him off guard, kind of like that one time when she had hit her head against the table in the RV and said things about a strawberry tower and some new movie. "Am I...am I alive? We're not all dragged to the depths Hell?"

"Well, this past hour has been like a _living Hell_, but we're all still alive. I was worried sick about you; as you can see by my inner over there whom is biting his nails and muttering nonsense gibberish." Yumi glanced over at the faded light form of the inner to see that he was, in fact, doing what Gaara had mentioned. She blew a strand of her from her eyes and looked back up at Gaara, resting against him.

"My entire life had flashed before my eyes when I was being strangled, Gaara." Yumi informed him, her eyes now beginning to feel with tears that she was trying to not release. But it was a challenge, they were stringing and it made her vision fuzzy. "Literally, I could see everything as if it were an anime flashback. I thought I was about to be murdered like a victim out of _Higurashi_, and it was so terrifying – not the anime, because the anime was kickass awesome – and there is something that I MUST tell you now. Even though I'm afraid of how you'll react."

The two sat there in silence as the rain pelted them and the thunder rumbled on, it wasn't the ideal kind of moment for a confession of some kind, sure, but Yumi obviously had something that she wanted to say. And he allowed her to, while everyone else crowed around Salamander and poked him with sticks to make sure he was really dead and finally summoned back to the fiery pits of Hell where his kind belonged.

"Yumi, whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't hold it against you or anything." Gaara insisted, hoping that this would convince her. She glanced down and was silent for another few seconds, but he could see her lips begin to twitch; probably trying to form a smile.

"Do you remember back when Iris kept shouting about how me and my family are ex-Sand ninja that killed her entire family for no reason? And do you remember that girl in the wilderness that you encountered?" Yumi asked hesitantly, it really showed in her tone. More so than what she wanted. Her parents stared in the background, Mrs. Haruna really not liking where this was going and Mr. Haruna freaking loving the turn it was taking.

Gaara nodded simply. "Of course, it didn't happen too long ago."

"ARE YOU HIDING SOME KIND OF DEEP AND DARK SECRET?" Gaara and Yumi both stared blankly over at Inner G, whom just started whistling all too innocently as he glanced away. They both shook their heads and then looked back at each other.

"Well, she was right." Yumi choked out, literally in fact. Whilst everyone else walked over to them and she pushed herself out of Gaara's arms and got to her feet and walked in between her parents, she wore a saddened expression. "Truthfully: we're not an ordinary family from the modern world...all this time since meeting you, we've not been honest at all."

The family of three all shut their eyes tightly in fear of the reactions and replies they would be receiving. But to their utter surprise, they never heard a peep out of them. So they decided to crack their eyes open, and this is the overall sight they were greeted with: Gaara was just staring blankly because he had this theory the whole time, what little color there was in Hisako's face was drained away as she weakly balanced her possibly dead brother on her shoulder, Kankuro was staring awkwardly with widened eyes, Inner G performed a faceplant to the soggy ground, and Naruto was just grinning foxily because he always knew that there was something not right about the family; but he just led everyone to believe that he was a dumbass and never once suspected them of anything.

And to totally prove their point, the family all sighed and then pressed their fingers together in a very familiar sign, smoke fizzled around themselves and disappeared as fast as it showed up. And then, when it cleared, the family admittedly looked a little bit different in appearance, and Naruto, Kankuro, and Hisako recognized them as the exact same faces in the bingo book that Iris had flashed to them for evidence like something out of _Phoenix Wright_.

Mr. Haruna's facial features, height, and weight were still similar as before. But he now had slightly darker and slightly spiked brown hair, his blue eyes were less shinier than they had been before, he had an old scar across his forehead and trailing down to just the corner of his eye, and he wore netting underneath a sleeveless light brown and closed vest with multiple pockets for weapons and items, ripped gray pants to his ankles and brown shinobi sandals, his crossed out Sand forehead protector was loosely wrapped and tied around the weapon pouch on his right side.

Mrs. Haruna's facial features, height, and weight were still about the same as well. But now her light brown hair was much longer and wavy, held high up by a big fair-sized emerald colored pin, her eyes were just as big and green as usual, and she wore a ripped long-sleeved tan shirt that went down to her thighs; a large belt with her weapon pouch around it, and she wore black leggings and brown shinobi sandals with straps up to her knees. (Kankuro couldn't help but take notice that she actually looked _sort of hot_, and when he mentioned this to Inner G whom was floating beside him and looking on happily, agreed readily and then mentioned that he knew Yumi got her looks from someone. Hisako had glared at the both of them at overhearing this.)

And Yumi pretty much looked about the same as she had that day when Gaara encountered her, quote, "TRAINING" in the wilderness. She must have left because she wanted to get away for a little while and brush up on her skills due to pretending to be an ordinary teenager all this time. And he did admit, all three of them did a good job at hiding their presence of chakra from them.

"That explains so much." Gaara commented, unsure of what to really say at this moment. Well, all they needed to know right now was why they were doing this. And basically, their entire story. But then he suddenly feared that it would contain flashbacks, and, well, he refused to sit through those after being exposed to them oh so many times in past horrific events. "I now understand how it was possible that me and Yumi met as kids, and I understand why that fail kunoichi with the orange hair was pissed off, and I also understand how it's possible that I met up with a girl that looked nearly exactly like Yumi; when it was her all along."

Suddenly, Hisako ran up to Gaara's side and pointed at the family wildly, her mind about to explode from the sheer insanity that it was processing as each rough and agonizing second passed creepily slow. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Can you explain this with more detail? This just makes absolutely no sense at all and I can't take it!"

"We can explain _everything_, Hisako." Mr. Haruna reassured the ordinary teenage girl. But said girl just snapped her head in his direction and raised an eyebrow. He despised that look she was given him so much, but he just cringed outwardly at it. "Um...actually...I suck at explaining things, but my daughter is average at it and should be able to break it down in the simplest and detailed terms possible." He whirled around and grabbed his daughter by her shoulders, a panic-stricken look flashing across his features. "Tell everyone, honey!"

"Why me, Dad? WHY?"

"You know I suck at explaining things! I even admitted it against my own will after seeing Hisako's evil face!"

"But Dad-"

"Yumi, please just listen to your father."

"Mom...! I suck at explaining things too! Where do you think I got it from?"

"What is that supposed to mean? You know, you'll get grounded later on if you continue mocking my terrible flaws that's apparent to everyone, Yumi..."

"Yo, can we all interrupt the _hallmark moment_?"

"SHUT UP, INNER G!"

With the Harunas now arguing senselessly with Inner G, everyone else just decided to get the impression that they would elaborate on their story later. After they all returned back to the hotel, that is. But Gaara's curiosity was beginning to really get the better of him during this time. He was so curious that he started randomly glancing around through the thick rain which was soaking all the fools out there to the very bone. His striking jade orbs fell on the body of Salamander that was...moving ever so slightly...

_Oh shit_.

"Ah...I really hate to put this memorable, loving moment on hold," All eyes turned to Gaara now as he gestured to the twitching body of Salamander, pushing itself up off it's face. The color drained from the group of traveling friends' own faces. "Doesn't look like Salamander is finished yet."

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled with much flaring rage as he rushed up to Gaara's side and nearly trampled him in doing so. "He just doesn't know when to accept defeat, does he? And there's no way that we can finish this round because I don't have much chakra left and I'm feeling drained...I can barely stand..."

"Naruto, you almost knocked me over when you stormed up to my side." Gaara pointed out, sighing afterward. A sweatdrop had formed on both friends' heads at the awkwardness creeping up on them. "I can't do anything either; at least, not in this rain. Hisako and the inner are both pathetic. And...Kankuro had already entered the battlefield without much chakra, and he doesn't know much fighting other than ways with puppetry, or whatever the heck it's called."

Just as Salamander rose to his feet once again, Naruto snapped a finger and smiled a large smile that looked like it was about to break his face, and then turned to look at the ex-Sand ninja just a small distance away. "Maybe Yumi, Mr. Haruna, and Mrs. Haruna can step in and show us their kick-ass ninja skills and save us! Yeah, get in there, you champions!"

Mrs. Haruna decided to break the bad news and burst Naruto's bubble. She giggled very nervously under her breath and then replied, "Uhhh, Naruto, we don't have enough chakra to perform any jutsu because it too nearly all that we possessed to alter our appearances and look like regular people from the modern world. And we're all feeling drained and fatigued from it; just look at my poor husband shaking and nearly losing his balance!"

"What...? Oh FUUUUUUUUU-this is terrible!" Naruto cried as he clawed into his spiked hair, he wanted nothing more than the earth to just stop spinning and crack in half or something, taking him away from all of this chaos that he had gotten himself mixed up in when he just HAD to stalk the Sand Siblings on their road trip.

But, oh well, at least it was fun and a total thrill while it lasted. And best of all: he didn't have to be a part of some boring mission and then return home and face the wrath of Tsunade and her fists!

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Somewhere In The Hidden Leaf, Meanwhile-**

"Excuse me for interrupting your report of your mission in the Sand, but do you know of Naruto's whereabouts? He hasn't returned back in quite a while."

"I haven't seen him at all. But one man wearing some kind of towel-like cloth around his head, says his name was Baki, told me while he experienced the pain of a hangover that Naruto followed along the Kazekage and his elder siblings on a road trip to the modern world."

"WHAT?"

"It's true! In fact, I could have sworn that I heard a rumor during my travels back and forth that the two Uchiha brothers are also there as well, Lady Hokage!"

"**WHAT THE HELL?**" Insert the smashing of a poor and unsuspecting desk here. "Naruto better not be doing anything stupid, and as long as he is there; he might as well assault Sasuke and Itachi and drag them back here for questioning!"

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-And Back In The Modern World-**

Rain continued pouring from the sky and the wind and thunder increased. Bolts of lightning also lit up the dark sky and Salamander glared daggers at everyone as he lifted himself up off his face and to his feet. It was difficult, because a large ax-like weapon was thrust into his into his body and he was pretty messed up. It wasn't just because they all had managed to land some pretty good attacks on him, it was because the one whom had used her powers to resurrect him was beginning drained of energy after all this time.

It wouldn't be too much longer before he finally gave out and so-called "died". Taking his lust for revenge with him to the grave, unable to ever get his puppet 'master' back. But before this happens, he just wanted to at least maim someone, Hiroshi Sato just wasn't enough because is didn't put up a challenge. And he was targeting Hisako because he knew that his 'master' had a crush on her and it would mess him up mentally, which DOES classify as damage.

Everyone just gathered around together and swallowed, they were not idiots. They knew that as things stood, fate wasn't siding with them this time. All of the ninja were practically drained of chakra and could barely stand without pushing themselves to limits, Gaara was useless in the rainstorm, Inner G was useless in this weird state he was in right now, Hiroshi was most likely dead by now, and his sister was just a weakling with average strength and stamina (In other words, Hisako is just a useless ordinary person).

Kankuro, on the other hand, refused to surrender and please Salamander. After all, it would just cause him even more embarrassment if he looked back on this whole thing later into the future and remembered how he allowed his own puppet to defeat him. Erm, besides, he would sound like he lost his sanity if he told it to other people that weren't in the know of it. This between them and nobody else, so he pushed aside the Harunas, whom he had been cowering behind, and then walked up pretty close to Salamander, whom was gripping the end of spiked sword that he had yanked from inside his body, his eyes fixated on Kankuro alone now as he glared evilly.

"Kankuro, what are you going to do now?" Gaara asked at long last, taking a step forward. "Really, it's over. We should just accept defeat, it's obvious that one of us have the energy to battle any longer and Salamander is at his limits as well."

"No, I'm not going to give up just yet." Kankuro murmured, raising his head to look at the dark sky. The dark clouds and pouring rain, it was a good setting. And it could be used to show how he was feeling right now. "Up until this moment, I didn't understand why Salamander was like he is. But now, it's all coming together and I realize everything."

"Seriously, what is he doing?" Yumi growled as she crossed her arms over her chest. She tapped a foot impatiently and finally added to her mom, "He better not be going into flashback-mode again."

"I think he's just angst-ing." Mrs. Haruna quietly replied as she leaned lower to her daughter's ear.

"Salamander..." Kankuro smirked and walked closer and closer to the puppet. Salamander could only stare in shock and back up like a cautious wild animal, but it never once stopped glaring. And finally, the puppet 'master' reached for the handle of the weapon and snatched it from his puppet's wooden hands and hoisted it high in the air. "It's all over now."

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-And With Temari Elsewhere-**

Temari walked along the rainy streets of the city, trying to find her way around. She didn't know where she was going and it was dark outside that it was hard to see anything. She was positive that she was going around helplessly in circles, because most of the buildings looked similar in appearance and structure.

Damn North City, having to be such a huge place and all!

She sighed aloud and looked up at the towering buildings. "Maybe if I get up there on the rooftops, I can get a better view of the city and maybe find Gaara, Kankuro, the Harunas, and that crazy inner. I want to be able to help them fight Salamander this time around, and all the loud noises died down. God, hopefully they won!" She jumped up along the walls and made her way up the to the rooftops in no time flat.

Once up there on the highest buildings, the oldest of the trio ran along and jumped them until she reached the last one that overlooked the city's hall where big events were typically held. She decided to hop over to the top of that one when she noticed about five mysterious people dressed in identical black clothing standing atop it. Her sandy eyebrows knitted together when she noticed that one of them looked exactly like the same guy that had assaulted her, 'Lily', and that little girl Nina back at East Ville. And the teenage girl with short and spiked blue hair and glasses looked rather familiar as well.

"Hey, what are you people doing out here?" Temari demanded, as she ran and made a long jump across the rooftops to where they all were gathered. She assumed a defensive stance and pulled out her fan, glaring at them all. "You're looking pretty suspicious, tell me what your motives are. I have this battle fan and I am not afraid to use it."

The five all turned around. One of them was a stoic-looking guy with long raven hair, one was a guy that had brown hair and wore a mask over the lower half of his face he looked like he was at least in his late twenties, one was a guy with brown/red hair and looked about nineteen, and they were all dressed in black and silky long-sleeved shirts with high collars, black pants, and gray boots.

One of the females had long chestnut-colored hair that reached to her lower back, and had slightly-tanned skin. The other whom looked about sixteen had spiked blue hair to her shoulders and wore glasses. The both of them were similar clothing as well: short-sleeved silky black shirts with high collars, long black skirts that had slits along the side of their legs, and wore long gray boots. Temari's eyes widened in realization when they fell on the younger female.

"_Denise_?" Temari gasped out, remembering seeing her elsewhere. Where was it? Uh, East Ville! "What are you doing here in North City? And who are those people?"

Denise's eyes bugged out when she saw Temari, and she had attempted to run and jump off the building, possibly to commit suicide, but the older girl had dashed over and grabbed her by her shirt collar and pulled her back, saying, "Don't kill yourself before you tell me what the hell is going on here, _my friend_!"

"Oh, shut up! We're not friends, we barely know each other!" Denise snapped as she struggled and kicked from under Temari's rough hold that she had on her.

"Right. We barely know each other if you didn't tell me that you're witch a group of suspicious people!" Temari tossed her over to the middle of the rooftops and the blue-haired girl landed on her butt. "Now, spill the information. Seeing that I caught all of you red-handed, it's the least you could do."

"Denise barely even plays a role in this. She is just my pathetic little assistant to my needs and acts as one of the workers in my shop." The older woman mentioned knowingly as she walked over to the two teenagers and smirked. "Perhaps your brothers have told you about me?"

Thinking back for a few moments, Temari didn't recall her brothers saying anything about this woman. So this was kind of a fail on her part. But she did recall hearing Naruto talk about this mysterious woman that he bonded with back in East Ville called _Madame Star_. That she had these crazy powers and traveled to different towns cities in the modern world and worked as a fortune teller and also deals in 'special services' (whatever the hell that meant, the wind mistress did not want to know). And Inner G had told her that it was because of the fox boy and his man going to her and requesting an extraction that he was separated from his mind and out in the world in the temporary form of a regular person. The way they described her appearance matched this woman's.

"I want to know what you're up to." Temari flatly told the woman, walking over to her and grabbing a fist of her shirt. "Wipe that smirk off your face and tell me everything, _Madame Star_."

Madame Star (if that even is her true name), just continued looking rather confident and smug. "I do not have to say anything. Boys, you take care of Blondie while I grab Denise and make my escape." Temari and Denise both just stared at her for what felt like a long period of time, but was three seconds in reality. "Boys..." Awkward silence. "Boys, bring on the bloodfest!"

"Ahem," Temari grinned and pointed, Madame Star scowled at her but turned around anyway. And instantly blanched and cursed loudly. "Your 'boys' ran away."

Madame Star instantly gasped and then ran over to the edge, just in time to see all of the guys run away like the scared bitches they were. "**YOU ASSHOLES! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!**"

"They aren't coming back. Besides," Temari slipped over at the woman's side and threateningly held out her fan. "I keep getting this vibe that you're the one that's in charge of all this nonsense, while they were just unimportant back-up. And you better tell me everything that you know before I create a gust of wind so vicious that it knocks you all the way back to the past three centuries!"

"Master!" Denise cried out, quickly trying to pull herself up to her feet. It was quite the struggle due to the big puddles of rainwater underneath her. "Temari, let her go! If she gets killed, I'll never get back my collection of every _Paramore_ album!"

Ignoring Denise, Temari grabbed the woman's shirt once again and glared at her. "Madame Star, if that's your real name (you sound like a prostitute with that kind of name), explain to me just what the hell is going on! Do so, and I may just let you escape unharmed!" The captured woman just remained silent for a moment, until the wind mistress had shook her violently, then she decided to talk; even though she didn't want to.

Since she went into so much detail about this entire stunt, knowing that it was all over from this confrontation and that she wouldn't be able to go on like this with her powers draining rapidly from giving most of that up in exchange for resurrecting Salamander, we will just go into vague detail about what she had confessed in this weak state.

Madame Star confessed that she was born with strange powers that were passed down from her family, they were meant to be used for mischief and torture. And she didn't mind that at all and decided after moving away from home that she would use them to cause destruction and agony in every city and town in the modern world. She was about nineteen at the time and had no interest in pursuing a high education, so she didn't go to college and couldn't get a job anywhere. Since she was a natural sneaky bitch, she schemed to make her own business as something of a fortune teller so that she could travel around cause this aforementioned destruction. And she used her charms and sly personality to dupe others into believing she was the real thing.

Then came the day she found Denise when she first went to East Ville as her first target of destruction. She was about twenty-something at the time and accidentally bumped into her by chance. In the end, they started talking and she found out that the blue-haired girl was having problems with her family, and after this road trip they were on, they were just going to ship her off to a boarding school somewhere so they wouldn't have to deal with her. But she decided to run away, thus their encounter. So she told her, her own story and the younger girl was quick to suggest she could work as her 'assistant' and help her, even though she would be duping many innocent people and ATTEMPTING to help her cause horrible things to happen. Because she didn't know what she wanted to do in life, and was willing to be of use to someone.

Then a little bit later, Madame Star had gathered those three guys at a bar when they were drinking heavily and totally wasted. She had ended up joining in, and most of what happened during that time was a blur now that she thought back. But she could see these fuzzy images of her talking with them exaggeratedly happily from all the booze and they all exchanged tales of how they got here. And she had showed off all her powers to them which really sealed the deal. The next morning, they all had woken up either draped over each other on the floor or hanging upside down on the counter. And yet, despite experiencing goddamn painful hangovers, they could faintly recall that yes, the guys had agreed to help Madame Star in her goals (these guys really didn't want to, but they accepted because they were drifters now and the real seller was when the mysterious woman threatened to castrate them brutally should they say no).

Madame Star and Denise accidentally encountered Naruto about a week later which was when he entered the beach resort with the Sand Sibs. The two of them had entered the women's restroom of the hotel's restaurant, it was empty except for one girl. Whom had suddenly disappeared through a cloud of smoke, revealing that she was actually a teenage guy with spiky blond hair wearing orange and black clothing. And after this...awkward meeting and lots of girly screams and cries of extreme pain from the comical and senseless violence that had taken place, Madame Star and her unimportant 'assistant' tricked the easily-swayed stalker into believing that they were good people and that they _wanted_ to be his friends.

Later on, after the siblings and their friends had that fight with Salamander, Madame Star and her posse had seen the entire thing from their hiding place in a large tree and then she had gotten an idea; the revenge-obsessed puppet could be a powerful weapon of mass destruction. And made up her mind to use her powers to resurrect him and give away some of her powers; making him very strong and capable of making roars that could probably cause earthquakes. Naturally, everything comes with a deadly price: in this resurrection, it would slowly drain away her own life (where have we heard that before, hmm?). Salamander could not be defeated officially now. Unless she as to join everyone else and be another to bite the dust, then he would officially die out and be of no use anymore. They now practically shared a lifespan, connected by the mystical and Sue-ish powers that entwined them together. Or something dramatic along those lines. Now, since she was beginning to fall from losing her powers, Salamander was beginning to be on his last legs to; he just didn't want to accept it because he was one of those souls who live and breath denial.

Temari released her hold on Madame Star after hearing this. She walked over to the upper right corner of the building and looked down at the earth below; she could see Kankuro holding a sword high in the air as he loomed over a shaky Salamander, Naruto clinging to Gaara in either anxiety or anticipation, Hisako standing there with her brother tossed over her shoulder and bleeding like the main character from _School Days_ after he got murdered, this strange form of faded green light that strangely looked a lot like her youngest brother's insane inner, and the Haruna's once again cowering by each other (wait, why do they look a little bit different than they had earlier tonight?). She frowned, genuinely not wanting for the situation to have to come to this. After a few moments, she turned to Denise, whom had hot tears streaming down her face but was trying to hide it by letting the rain pelt her face.

"I dragged my brothers along on this road trip so that we could strengthen our bonds. But I never imagined all this shit would go down. And I don't want it to have to come to this, but," Denise swallowed at Temari's words and then averted her gaze over to her now-quietly-sobbing master. "We're all going to be doomed if Salamander doesn't get destroyed. I COULD blame Kankuro for even bringing along that devil when I told him not to, or I COULD blame your 'master' for her evil ways. But I think that it's safe to blame the _both_ of you." She raised her hands to her neck where her Sand forehead protector was loosely hanging around it. Silently, Temari undid it and then moved it to around her forehead, tying it and then reaching for her fan and held it out defensively. "Sounds to me that the only way we can get everything as it should be is if Madame Star is another one to bite the dust, sorry for the horrible _Queen _reference."

But before Temari could even take a step forward, Madame Star whirled around to stare out at the dark sky through the pouring rain. Seeing her whole life flash before her eyes, literally. She know now what she had to do. Her bitches turned against her and now she was slowly losing energy and power, she would soon die anyway. May as well speed up time, she thought.

Which was the woman's last thought before she backed up and then started sprinting, jumping high in the air after her foot left the rooftops. Before Temari and Denise's very eyes, she plummeted down to her death. It took close to a minute before they heard the loud crash and then a large splash of water. Because it was a pretty long way down.

"Oh my God." Temari breathed, rooted to the spot she was standing at with widened eyes. "I-I didn't think she would willingly plummet to her death, Denise."

The two shakily walked over to the edge of the rooftops and looked over at the corpse in the middle of the road, now looking disfigured due to having been run over by a large truck shorty after falling to her death. It was hard to describe, but let's just say that there was indeed a _bloodfest_ like she had wanted. "You know what, Temari?" Denise released a long sigh as she stared at the gory sight on the street. Which didn't at all bother her, or make her sick to her stomach. Because she watched a whole lot of gory anime and was used to it. "I feel like this was for the best."

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Meanwhile-**

"Kankuro-Kun, wait!" Hisako called out as she extended a hand. Her crush instantly froze and turned to look at her with this perplexed expression as she pointed. "Take a good look at Salamander."

Everyone was now staring at the ordinary teenage girl, but they did as she instructed and took a good and long look at Salamander. And they instantly felt the sweet feeling that could only be described as victory.

The puppet's eyes had widened briefly, before they closed and the mess of evil let out this very loud and twisted cry of agony that was almost heart-breaking to hear, before it fell forward onto it's face with a loud thud and splash. The group of friends all tensed up at this and were practically holding their breaths as they waited for any signs that this was just a trap, or if he really just bit the dust right then and there.

At least a full minute had passed, but there was no movement or sign of life from the puppet. Naruto had slipped past Gaara, after him quickly telling him to check things out, and rushed to the lifeless puppet's side to inspect things. The fox boy no longer felt any presence of unknown energy radiating from him, and had even poked it with a stick. But he never got a reaction.

"He hasn't made any movements yet, I'm calling it." Naruto told everyone as he lifted himself up from his knees. It was dead silent for a short amount of time, the only noise was the rain that was beginning to lighten up and the rumbling thunder far off in the background.

"So..." Yumi smiled this big and cheesy smile as she ran over to Gaara's side. "We're victorious at long last! We all worked together and saved this road trip and the awesome, upcoming rave! Yeah!" Immediately, she whooped and then practically threw herself onto Gaara and kissed him in her joy.

While everyone else was releasing their held breaths that they had been nearly choking on, and talked and celebrated while everyone else that had been terrorized by the puppet ran out and congratulated everyone and almost showering them with compliments, Kankuro took the sword he had in his hands and stuck it into the ground before walking over to his puppet with a blank look.

At long last, the final round was over. Now just maybe, things would be getting back to normal and they could just rest up and enjoy the upcoming rave.

**Continued.**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18: Well, there it is, everyone. The battle is finally finished and over with. Now the Sand Siblings, the Harunas, Inner G, Naruto, and the Sato siblings can all kick back with some epic R&R at the upcoming, awesome rave! ^_^ I hope you liked the chapter, and the fight. This fight wasn't really supposed to be all that violent, it was intended to be sort of dramatic and a little bit emotional.**

**StormofyourDestiny: *Tosses iPod back to me* Rocking out to Master of Puppets was really awesome, MidnightSakuraBlossom-Chan, I enjoyed writing both chapters with you. You all should know that it was MY idea to kill off Madame Star.**

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18: But she wasn't that much of an important character anyways. And let us not forget that it was HER fault that Salamander got brought back and caused all this destruction. And she duped poor Naruto. 3**

**StormofyourDestiny: Yes, poor Naruto! TT_TT But, I'm sure that he'll take it okay when Temari tells him and everyone else the news. Right?**

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18: Only time will tell.**

**StormofyourDestiny: Then everyone will just have to keep hanging in there for the rest of the story. (I know that I will be. Even though it's a little cracky, I 3 this fanfic. 8D )**

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18 & StormofyourDestiny: We hope that you enjoyed this story, readers! Please and and review, you'll be rewarded with cookies and/or cupcakes! ^_~**


	43. Hospital Drama

**AN: Hello, everyone! I am back with the next chapter of The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip! I wrote the entire thing this time, StormofyourDestiny wanted to help out, but she became overwhelmed with an unexpected situation that has made her very busy at this point in time. So, it's just the original author once again, maybe she'll be able to help me out some other time when I am trapped hopelessly in the _woes _of writer's block. :)**

**The chapter that you are about to read contains a little bit more of an explanation on the Haruna's, Inner G, Iris's _unnecessary_ story, and detailing about what happened during the awesome rave is in the following chapter. Let's just say that I _TRIED_ to make this chapter a little bit shorter, but I honestly think it's about the same length. Fail. D:**

**Disclaimer: I haven't checked in a little while, but I'm pretty sure that Naruto and the Sand Siblings still aren't mine. -.- And neither are the mentioned anime/manga series, Phoenix Wright, the real life products, and ect, ect, ect.**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip**

**Special-Bonus-Chapter**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

The rain slowly fell over North City, cascading down the buildings softly and somewhat noisily. No longer was there any lightning mixed in, but there still was occasional rumbles of thunder. And it was more peaceful. It had to have been around eight by that time, and the awesome upcoming rave that would end this yearly festival with a bang had to be postponed for one more hour while everyone calmed down from the shock of that revenge-obsessed puppet's attack, and they would have to clean up around the outside walls and replace the broken windows.

Everyone that had been previously terrorized by the puppet were working together to get everything back to normal and set just right for the awesome, upcoming rave. The excitement of many ignited by a spark and ready to rumble the night away. The, quote, epic announcer dude and the platinum-blond haired girl whom were once at each others' throats even decided to put the past behind them and help each other out with most of the work.

Temari had finally met up with her siblings and friends, asking them if she had missed any of the awesome ass-kicking that went on at the scene. Naturally, she was ticked off that she didn't get to fight him in this round, but she was proud of everyone for what they had done in the battle and that the devil of a puppet was finally gone for good and sent back to the burning depths of Hell where his kind belonged. And after being told of everything that had happened, and about Hiroshi's horrible condition, and about the dirty little secret that the Harunas were keeping all this time, she was beyond stunned and felt like her mind had just been successfully screwed. How could she had not seen this coming? They've already experienced so much weirdness after all!

In return, she explained Madame Star and Denise's little plot that they were twisted up in on their walk to the local hospital to patch up a presumably-dead Hiroshi (after much agonizing pleading from his caring sister, and Temari herself was worried about him, silently.), and she mentioned that the older woman's boys had scurried off like the scum they were. She also figured out that the man with the raven hair must have been that Itachi guy that she had heard about once during a visit to the Leaf, and Naruto couldn't help but quietly admit that she was so right; there was no mistake now. Their stalker had said this so sadly, probably because he was shocked and pained by the truth of his so-called new friends.

After noticing his state of uncharacteristic melancholy, Temari faked a smile and assured him that Madame Star and Denise might have cared about him despite her true intentions for so-called befriending him just to make him fall. And maybe that during the bitch's plummet to her death, she reflected on how it was a pleasure to get to meet such an...eh..._crazy-yet-fascinating_ character. She also mentioned that the blue-haired anime fangirl had sneaked off after looking for at her master's disfigured corpse, and that maybe she would return to exchange apologies. Which did make him crack a tiny smile in the long-run.

Now, Naruto's only regret was never asking Madame Star why she still agreed to perform that inner extraction for Gaara. If she was harboring the secret that she didn't give a damn about him, then why would she still use her odd powers to aid them? Well, unless he could somehow turn reality into a Phoenix Wright game and contact a spirit medium, there was no way. And now he suddenly had the strangest urge to play one of those games on his red-haired friend's DS.

One thing was for sure, this had been one of the most eventful evenings of their lives. And they had found out so much that they either did or did not need to be aware of and were exhausted as hell. At least the night would end with a kickass bang: that awesome rave would give them all chance to just party like the maniacs they were at heart and paint the town red for a change. Just as long as they did not paint it purple; Mrs. Haruna had this terrible phobia involving that particular color.

Oh, and if you're wondering about Salamander...Kankuro had scooped up his remainders and decided to throw them out somewhere really far away. Even he understood that it would be useless to still keep him for combat. Sure, he had the skills to redesign him with better attacks and whatnot and he could still use the puppetry techniques to control him. But it just...oh, he didn't know. It just didn't feel the same to know that this glorified mess of evil had once vowed to get revenge on him for treating him badly and tried to kill him, his family, crush, and friends. So it would be better to be climatic and discard him forever.

And after waiting around impatiently for the puppet master, the group of friends all went straight to North City's local hospital at Hisako and Temari's demands to make sure that he would be okay and not die on them like something out of _Higurashi_. Since the others' wounds were not quite as grim, they made the decision to let them heal on their own. And despite Gaara and Inner G both overpowering Yumi in hopes of convincing her that she should let the doctors examine her throat to make sure she would be okay, she stubbornly refused the offer.

And they were stunned as hell from the refusal, not to mention.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Hiroshi's Hospital Room-**

"_THERE IS NOTHING LEFT OF YOU, I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES~ SING THE ANTHEM OF THE ANGELS, AND SAY THE LAST GOODBYE~_"

"INNER G, TURN OFF THE DAMN IPOD! IT ISN'T HELPING THE MOOD!" Mrs. Haruna suddenly yelled as she glared daggers at the inner, whom was now blasting _Breaking Benjamin _songs in the corner of the hotel room. And it didn't help at all that this certain song was yet again awesome, but it was really tragic. Nobody had expected her outburst, and they all stared at her with widening eyes, including the doctor.

Inner G, now once again back in his body that he had been given during the fail extraction ceremony, just grumbled at her outburst and turned off the iPod grudgingly before slipping it back into Naruto's pocket. He loved listening to other people's music on those things, the song playlists really said a LOT about the person, as we all know by now.

Everyone was now gathered in a fair-sized hospital room. It was pretty typically set and nondescript. With white walls and flooring, a small bed were Hiroshi rested, two chairs set for visitors (no one usually piled into the room's like this, but Gaara argued that this was a special case and his dramatic glare that he hadn't lost had frightened the nurses into allowing them all in), a large pale green curtain hanging over the bed for privacy, a TV positioned on the wall, and there was another door that led to a small bathroom. The window's curtains were pulled back and revealing the dark sky and the falling rain.

Gaara was leaning against the closed door, Naruto was sitting in the chair by the window looking surprisingly serious while randomly fumbling with his fingers, Kankuro was doing his best to make Hisako relax, Temari and Inner G were in the corner, and the Harunas were standing by the bed and watching the middle-aged graying doctor work.

Finally, the doctor pulled the certain back to it's original setting, revealing Hiroshi once again. He lied there on his side shirtless with bandages on his back and stomach, but he wasn't dead. His chest slowly rising and falling proved that. Seeing this, Temari and Hisako released held breaths as the doctor wiped his brow and looked over at everyone.

"Hiroshi Sato is not dead, his wounds were deep; but not enough to kill him." The doctor informed everyone with a relieved smile as he watched Hisako cheer and hug jump up into Kankuro's arms and hug his neck in her excitement, Temari place a hand over her heart and sigh, and Inner G to glare at the injured team nearly radiating hate. "He should awaken soon, if you want to converse and explain his condition."

"Will he be able to come along to the rave, doctor?" Yumi asked the man curiously as she tossed her braided dark brown hair off her left shoulder randomly. "Because he...he and his sister both really wanted to attend their first rave together. They have a close relationship, you see."

"I'm afraid that he isn't in any condition to set foot out of the hospital at least for another few days until we can be sure that the wounds are healed. And according to these records I was given by the nurses," The doctor adjusted his reading glasses and then grabbed his clipboard and read it over quickly. "Whatever weapon that had pierced through his body had some kind of poison on it. We don't know what kind, but we need to have him stay right where he is so that we can try and get it out of his system.

"POISON?" Hisako shrieked, now flailing her arms about in absolute terror at this revelation. "No, no, no, no, no, NO! Onii-San is going to get infected with the poison and die!"

"Wait, miss!" The doctor called out frantically, now surprised by her dramatic reaction to the news. Goddamn it, this wasn't an episode of _General Hospital _after all, and such responses were not necessary at all! "Y-your '_Onii-San_' will be just fine! Please just believe in the amazing abilities of medical knowledge that will find a way to get the poison out of his system!" Quickly, the doctor gathered his things and scurried out of the room, now somewhat terrified of Hisako. But luckily, she calmed down after he took his leave and loudly closed the door behind him in the process.

When looking back at Hiroshi, Hisako and Temari noticed that he was beginning to groan softly and begin to stir, they instantly beamed when they noticed that he was about to awaken. But the strangest thing happened afterward: Temari demanded that everyone else leave her alone with the guy, that she wanted to speak privately with him. And before Hisako could angrily protest, she promised her that she would fill him in on what all had happened and would let him know his caring sister was worried sick.

So, reluctantly everyone else that she was addressing left the hospital room to go gather elsewhere in the hospital and talk (presumably about the upcoming rave that they couldn't wait to go to). Unbeknownst to the wind mistress, Inner G was practically radiating jealously and remained outside the door, listening in to make sure that nothing went on.

Now alone in the room with the most-injured victim of Salamander's wrath, Temari's facial expression softened as she walked over and took a seat on the edge of the hospital bed. The first thing that Hiroshi had seen when his eyes fluttered open was her sitting there and staring at him. "Temari-Chan...? Where are we?"

"Oh, you're awake. We were worried about you, especially Hisako." She suddenly rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"Yes, I remember-owww, dammit, it hurts to sit up..." Hiroshi lied there for a few moments, his breathing hitched from the horrible pain in his back. But he didn't want to worry Temari, so he just put up with his agony and sat up. "Let's see...I remember that we were all fighting that revenge-aholic of a puppet and then he turned his attention to Hisako and tried to attack her from behind. That was when I jumped in instinctively and took the attack in her place. Afterward, I guess I blacked out for a while."

"I almost thought that you were about to be another one to bite the dust." Temari informed him with a straight face, how she kept that up, would have to remain a mystery. Because Hiroshi, and even Inner G who was eavesdropping couldn't keep up theirs and burst into snickering fits. "But I think I speak for everyone when I say that I'm glad you're still okay. Doctor says you're infected with a poison that my stupid brother had dipped on the weapons that Salamander had inside him. You won't be able to attend the rave, let alone leave the hospital until they can get it out of your system and heal up the deep wounds on your back."

Hiroshi was instantly bummed by not getting to rave like everyone else, but he understood and nodded at his crush. She couldn't help but crack a small smirk, sensing this. "It sucks that I can't rave. I was REALLY looking forward to it. Honestly though Temari-Chan, Hisako is really important to me and I couldn't stand there and witness her get injured like something out of _School Days_."

"I understand completely." Temari sighed and lowered her gaze to the floor. "Despite what destroyed bonds we had in the past, and the two of them constantly annoying the crap out of me, Gaara and Kankuro are important to me. But if you tell them I said that, Hiroshi, I will slice your head off your body."

Hiroshi instantly paled. And to lighten the now-awkward silence, Temari decided that she would fill him in on everything that was going on. Everything that had been revealed that night to her as well.

Temari went into details about Salamander's defeat, Madame Star's little plot and then her sudden death, Inner G's weirdness about his true form and whatnot, and the Harunas' story and that the fail Mist kunoichi, Iris, was telling the truth). Once finished, she noted how she could really use a bottle of water after all of that talking.

"Well, ah, a lot of stuff happened when I was out. I hate it when I miss all the food stuff." Hiroshi shook his head and sighed deeply. But during this sigh, he suddenly went into a coughing fit and Temari's eyes immediately widened as she rushed forward and and propped him back up.

"Whoa, you okay? You sound like Yumi when she needs her inhaler!" Temari breathed, now panicked by the sudden coughing fit. She was not used to these kinds of moments, never had and never will be. She inched just a little bit closer, now practically sitting in his lap as she positioned his upper body up more against the pillows. But she was unaware of how...oddly suggestive their position was. If someone were to unexpectedly walk in...ouch. "Here, sit up and I'll go get you a glass of water, Hiroshi."

"No, no, I'm fine..." He coughed, lightly raising a hand and pushing her own away. His inky eyes lowering a little away from her face and a bright red color spreading across his cheeks as he took notice of their position.

"Please don't say bullshit like that." Temari murmured, now giving him an evil look. "You just got maimed by a puppet that was lustful for revenge and a poison is spreading through your bloodstream as we speak."

"Well, it's just an episode of _Bleach _in a nutshell then."

"Hiroshi..." Temari involuntarily smiled, leaning a little closer and brushing her fingers through his flat jet black bangs. "You fail when it comes to making jokes about anime. Why did I have a crush on you again?"

"It might have been because..." The words died on Hiroshi's lips as he slowly took in what Temari had just said. His eyes widening somewhat and the blush across his face only intensified. "W-what did you just say, Temari-Chan? You really had a crush on me?"

Woooow, that's awkward. Temari forced a nervous laugh and inched away back towards the edge of the bed. She wasn't sure how she could explain this one. She just wanted to get it over with, but wanted it to come out understandable. "Uh...well...HAD. But it was a brief one, nothing lasting. And besides, it may have just been because me and my boyfriend's long-distance relationship was faltering and I realized that I wanted to prowl around for other males." Suddenly, a wave of guilt overcoming her, Temari's face had fallen and she scratched the back of her head. "Hiroshi...do you have a crush on me or something?"

A short period of silence filled the room. And during this time, it was rather uncomfortable for the two...older teens. They both held eye contact, but they just didn't feel like they were getting anywhere at all. And then, the injured teen finally released a long and burdened sigh. "Y-yes, and I still do. I can't help it, I just...well...there's something about you that just gets to me. It could be several things."

Temari's expression never once changed as she heard these words. She felt like she was leading him on by never telling him that her crush on him had worn away overtime and was just a fleeting thing that she had forgotten. But he still held his and it just...wow...this felt kind of like she was the main character in that one game she had once played on Gaara's DS when he wasn't looking..._Princess Debut _she assumed it was titled. In which she was stringing along someone against his and well, her own knowledge...

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Outside Hiroshi's Hospital Room, Meanwhile-**

"Temari-Chan, you're just special. I haven't met a girl like you in a while, could be due to the fact that I'm unlucky with the ladies as Hisako always tells me. But I just think that you should know this..."

"..."

"Hey, don't look so guilty. Just tell me right now whether you feel the same or not. I can – and will – live with your straight answer."

"Well...um...Hiroshi..."

His blood boiling and his vision now crimson red, a pale-ish hand rested against the hospital door from the outside and then slowly and loudly clawed into it and trailed down. Chipping through and leaving marks in the process. Inner G then started pacing beside the door. He was disgusted, pissed off, agitated, and yes, he was JEALOUS. What was your first clue?

But how he could he not be? He hadn't found anyone that he felt like he was no doubt MEANT to be together with until the end of time since that one female inner that had ended up biting the dust (how many times will that _Queen _reference be included?). And then he laid his theoretical eyes on the wind mistress and was instantly stricken with a case of love at first sight. THEN some awkward asshole comes along and steals the gorgeous girl's attention! It just wasn't fair at all! He deserved to have someone, dammit! Besides, he obviously is way more attractive than that other guy who's name will not be mentioned!

"_That asshole is going to die if she returns his feelings. He will so die...and no one will even know it was meh that did it because I will flee from the scene of the crime! He's dead, dead, dead..._" Inner G kept repeating in his mind...which Gaara could hear, but his man had chosen not to comment at this. He didn't even want to know what was happening to be blunt about it.

"Hiroshi...the truth is that..."

"Temari-Chan," Air rushed through the eavesdropping Mountain Dew-aholic's nostrils when he heard the way that Hiroshi had said her name with that damn suffix. He could have just been stressin', but he was sure that he had the nerve to say it LUSTFULLY! "Please just give me your answer."

"Okay," Inner G's pacing just became more and more panicked and he was even biting his nails angrily. The passing nurses and doctors just stared at him as if he was a total idiot during this time. It was time for the dreaded response when HIS Temari would accept and reveal that she actually does like – maybe even love – this asshole! "The truth is, I don't return your feelings. The crush was just a fleeting kind of thing and I think that we should just maintain a friendship; anything else would only make me uncomfortable. And I would kick you in the nuts if you tried to pressure me into it." A relived sigh escaped Inner G'S lips and he practically froze up in his pacing and backed up to the door and held on to it for much-needed support.

There must really be a god out there to have heard and answered the panicked prayers, Inner G mused silently as he was overcome with so much joy and relief. But then, much to his surprise, Hiroshi started more conversation that he could hear easily through these shitty doors.

"Then...is there someone else that you have feelings for at this current time?" Inner G guessed that Temari was probably smiling at this question. _Smiling_. _Wait, what_?

"Hmm, _maybe there is_..." At this, Inner G's eyes snapped open and his breathing and heartbeat quickened as each second passed. Maybe it was impulsive, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was talking about...him.

Not that he was praying desperately for that to happen or anything similar! He just didn't want her to have feelings for some asshole that would probably treat her badly or break her heart. Because if that were to ever happen, he would be there immediately to freaking murder said dude. Mark those words.

Inner G believed that you would have to remain at least a little bit positive in life, to get you somewhere. But now he wasn't so sure that Temari was talking about him. It would make his life in an instant, but how could she even return his feelings? She obviously saw him as nothing more than a more epic version of her youngest brother and nothing beyond that. Even she plainly admitted that he was a fascinating enigma to her on at least two occasions in the past that were never mentioned, it didn't mean she returned his slightly-creepy feelings. Sigh.

"Can you please tell me? Not that I'm just jealous or anything, I'm not the jealous-type."

"Oh, I think you ARE jealous. Haha. But, anyway, I can't tell you who this guy is because...I'm still not very sure if these feelings are true. Just between you and me: I don't have good luck with men at all." There was a brief, uncomfortable pause. "But let's just say that he really makes my life real exciting and the more I think about it, the more I can't imagine not having him around." A dark blush managed to creep up to the inner's cheeks and spread to his ears at that the thought of her maybe talking about him.

"_I hope...I hope she's talking about meh._" Inner G's eyes fluttered closed and he just leaned against the door and reflected on the moments that him and the wind mistress had together and then, dwelling fondly on the latest: her taking him by total surprise and kissing him with much passion put into it.

His lips have yet to stop tingling like crazy from the sensational shock that had been ignited during those amazing and blissfully joyful seconds. And every time he would think about that, he couldn't tear his thoughts away from that. This would be awkward due to the fact that his man could easily hear his monologue through his own thoughts. Damn.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-With Kankuro and Hisako Meanwhile-**

Kankuro and Hisako crowed into the hospital elevator with Yumi's parents, even though they were all a little bit reluctant to; remembering the whole elevator fiasco back at the hotel that they were now utterly traumatized by.

But they didn't want to pull a, pfft, STUPID move like Gaara, Naruto, and Yumi did by actually bothering to walk down the flights of steel stares to get back down to the waiting room of the hospital. If it wasn't painfully obvious by this point, it should be known to all that these four absolutely HATED stairs after going up and down them at North Garden. Now, they all entered and Mr. Haruna leaned over and pressed the correct buttons to take them all down to their destination. Afterward, he walked back over to his wife and they both stood there contently and admired the layout and reasonable decoration of the transportation-thing. Kankuro and Hisako stood close by each other and stared at the doors.

This elevator had just finished being repaired, that was what a sign attached to the doors had revealed in big caps. Some bugs where still there and that is why it was running slow and it would probably take them a little bit longer to reach their destination. So conversations randomly ensued between the four during this dreadful time. Mr. and Mrs. Haruna's conversation was just a fairweather-type thing, so it will not be gone into detail with. Kankuro and Hisako's conversation was plot-relevant and we will dwell on it now.

"Hey, Hisako?" Hisako blinked repeatedly and looked up at Kankuro, her dark eyes that matched her brother's so much nearly glimmering with child-like curiosity. Her crush didn't once return the eye contact, and he just kept staring ahead with this unknown emotion in his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry that your brother got injured and all. It was all my fault for treating Salamander like shit in the past and even bringing him along for self-proclaimed defense purposes." He crossed his arms and his eyes closed as he recalled all the chaos that had been caused. And how upset Hisako was by her brother's fate. "I don't want you to hate me for it."

"But I..." Hisako turned and a smile crept up on her lips like a spider. "Kankuro-Kun, I don't hate you at all! I was just lost in the moment and was upset by Onii-San's injuries, but this was not your fault; it was that revenge-aholic's fault! Truthfully, I," A blush rose into her cheeks and she was thankful for the heavy makeup she adorned her features with. Because when she blushed; it was always deep and noticeable. "Couldn't possibly hate you."

"What makes you say that?" Pressed Kankuro curiously as he turned to meet her gaze. She just smiled and this devious glint briefly lit up in those dark orbs.

Hisako slowly came forward and closed the distance between them, uttering quietly and lustfully, "Tell me what you think the reason is." And she didn't say anything else, she just reached up, resting her hands on his cheeks as she pressed her lips to his own.

The next thing Mr. and Mrs. Haruna knew when their unnecessary conversation ended and they turned to stare, they were watching the two lovebirds kiss each other longingly and roughly. They would have normally said something along the lines of: "GET A GODDAMN ROOM!" at a situation like this. They just didn't have the heart to.

It was highly obvious that the two were enjoying it anyway. And their little kissing session lasted at least until the elevator reached it's destination and the loud **DING** made them jump in terror and separate. After noticing what had just happened between them in the elevator, because they were both blinded by their pleasure and the sea of emotions they were experiencing, Kankuro and Hisako laughed nervously and apologized to the Harunas before they all exited the transportation together.

As they were walking back into the waiting room, Kankuro pulled the average teenager aside and smirked at her mischievously. "So you like me way beyond that of a friend?"

"You are so freakin' slow!" Hisako laughed and gave him a nudge with her shoulder. "But to answer your previous question: YES. Ever since first meeting you, I have had this little crush that I just couldn't ignore. Why do you think that I have been acting so weird lately – more so than usual?"

Suddenly, the puppet master felt like a huge idiot for even asking that question. But he couldn't help but feel better knowing that she felt the same way he did. At first meeting, he was attracted by her outer appearance alone. Hanging out with the average teenager a little bit more and having conversations, he discovered that maybe it wasn't just her hot looks alone that he liked. She was strange and she embraced it though. She didn't once think that she wasn't accepted into the modern world because she did not fall into the crows like THEM. Even though they hadn't been friends long, she was concerned for them the moment she fixed her eyes on the group. And she pressured her brother to help give them some of their...huge amounts of cash until they could earn some more themselves. That was...an endearing fact about her.

Suddenly, Hisako's expression turned grim. "Oh, but let me just say one thing. See, I sort of don't like the fact that you tried to change yourself and become like THEM." She sighed and moved forward, grabbing his hands and tightly grasping them. "Kankuro-Kun, you should just...be yourself-"

"_TELL ME PLEASE~ WOULD YOU ONE TIME, JUST LET ME BE MYSELF~ SO I CAN SHINE, WITH MY OWN LIGHT-_" Hisako and Kankuro both turned with curious expressions to see that Mr. Haruna was quickly digging into his weapon pouch and pulling out a cellphone that he had in there. His wife just stood beside him, wearing a large sweatdrop on the side of her head due to the embarrassment of everyone now staring. It should be known that her deaf husband was a huge _3 Doors Down _fan.

Hisako shook her head and then returned back to smiling sweetly at Kankuro. "So don't think that you have to become like THEM. The world needs more...freaks like the two of us! "

Kankuro just stared blankly...for what felt like hours, but was only for a few moments in reality. He deeply registered all of what she had just said and came to the conclusion that she was...well...she was right. And realizing this, he smirked mischievously; which was a refreshing sight for Hisako. "I can go back to being myself? Awesome!" He reached forward and snaked his arms around her slim waist, pulling the average teenager very close to him. She just smirked herself this whole time. "Hisako, let's go back to the hotel and have a quickie before the rave~"

"I so would agree to..." Hisako dreamily replied, then the moment kind of turned sulky as she sighed and looked up at him with a blank expression. "But Otou-San and Onii-San would probably murder you if they found out. So, we're just going to have to arrange that for some other time."

"Damn, I really wanted to get some..."

"Pervert."

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Meanwhile Again With Gaara, Yumi, and Naruto-**

Walking down exaggeratedly-long steel staircases, it's only natural that you will become bored and tired. Realizing this, Yumi decided that she would try and take a crack at breaking the ice with a little conversation as she walked down the stairs with her boyfriend and new-found friend. They were hoping to arrive at the waiting room sooner or later, they should just don't stop believin' and everything will be fine (Yay for random _Journey _references!).

She decided to elaborate farther into her and her parents' story. First, she explained that she was born in the Hidden Sand, spending most of her childhood there. And when she was twelve and a half, she graduated from the academy and officially became a shinobi of that village. Things were pretty uneventful during the next year for her and her parents; they served their village with much determination. But a lot of the fellow villagers found their quirkiness to be a little...well, annoying.

On the day before her thirteenth birthday, her parents were assigned a mission. She still didn't know all of the inside details, but Yumi at least knew that it was a high-ranked and dangerous one. Their skills and strength had been recognized over time and so, they were ordered to infiltrate the Mist and kill a certain clan there. When inquiring why they had to do that, they were told that this certain clan was a little bit screwed up and the members' strength and power varied from each person born into it. Some could be very powerful and others were utter failures. The ones that did have such impossible strength, stamina, and power felt arrogant and it was known all over the ninja lands that they eventually would think of the rest of the world as pathetic and their messed up minds would try and tell them to go out and assassinate like every shinobi in every land so that they could rule and re-populate the world with their own kind (which included a lot of incestuous relationships, Yumi added afterward with a visible shudder).

So they must be wiped out because of that. But there was just one problem: her parents didn't want to murder the members of the clan that were weak and failures at life. They believed that they wouldn't be able to just obtain great power over night and would never be a threat to the rest of the great ninja lands, but in the end, they were forced to execute them all whether they wished to or not. And Yumi, she decided that she would tag along and help. When Gaara pressured for the reason why, she stayed silent for a few seconds before responding that she "couldn't tell him at the current time", whatever the hell that meant.

In the middle of the night, the Harunas had finished their preparations and had descended into the darkness to make their way to the aforementioned village. They were all nervous, Yumi's parents haven't had a choice but to kill interfering ninja on the battlefield in past missions; but never were assigned to assassinate anyone. It gave them all chills to think about. But they sucked it up and moved on after all, they were shinobi of the Sand and they were supposed to be strong and un-shaken no matter what the situation.

Finally, after arriving at the village, the family of three waited until nightfall; then they infiltrated as soon as the moon rose high and the stairs came out. They had tracked down the large house that was made so big and roomy that it was easily larger than any home in the village. Pretty much every member of that strange clan lived there. And were all most likely at home. So in order to kill them all, they decided to just make the place catch on fire.

And well, the rest is history. After making it catch on fire and making sure that it spread accordingly to plan, the entire house had burst into flames and the only members that escaped alive and unharmed other than being scared shitless was a random female jounin with light blue hair and a young teenager with neon orange hair that were just standing there like the idiots they were and watched the horrible sight and listened to all the blood-curdling cries of twisted agony from the inside.

Now their mission was not exactly complete; since two escaped alive. But the Harunas could not bring themselves to kill them after cornering them and getting into an all-out battle. So they run away like the cowards they were deep down at heart. They crossed out their headbands and took them off, ultimately agreeing with each other that they were way too soft and sensitive on the inside and couldn't live like this any more. Despite all of those burnt souls being evil and overly-arrogant, they ALL shouldn't have had to be wiped out, right?

"...In conclusion, we all ran away to the modern world, 'borrowed' an RV, and decided to live on the road as regular people. But then we...but then we met and befriended you guys, we realized that not telling you about our backstory was wrong." Yumi bit her lip and glanced away. "Now just bring on the lectures."

"Bring on the lectures?" Gaara and Naruto echoed, glancing back at the saddened girl.

"Yeah. You're probably going to lecture me about keeping secrets from good friends and blah, blah, blah like in the movies."

Naruto sighed and looked back down at the stairs. It appeared like they were endless, and it didn't seem like they were ever going anywhere at all. Which really sucked. "We aren't going to lecture you, Yumi. Don't be such a drama queen!"

"But I deserve every bit of it!" Yumi insisted, her eyes flaring with anger as she turned sharply and grabbed a fist full of Naruto's jacket, bringing him down closer to her pissed face that made his blood run cold at sight of it. "And so do my parents! We shouldn't have kept this a secret from the Sand Sibs or you, Inner G, and the Sato sibs! Friendships should be when both parties can trust one another enough to be able to spill even their deepest and most depressing secrets that they harbor! But we, we were so stupid and cowardly about how you all would react! And listen Naruto, Gaara, I...I..." Tears were now beginning to well in the ex-Sand kunoichi's big blue eyes, either out of sadness or anger. Probably both. And they lightly streamed down her cheeks hotly, the orange stalker just tensed up 'cause he didn't know how to be sensitive towards a crying female (ACTUALLY, he couldn't handle openly weeping dudes either). "I just don't want anyone to label me and my parents as mindless serial killers like something out of _Death Note_!"

"But...but Iris already thinks of you three as mindless serial killers." Naruto pointed out stupidly. Should have just kept his big yap closed for a change, because this made Yumi's tears – that she had been trying so hard to restrain – burst like a dam.

Gaara just stared at Naruto with this expression that almost screamed: "Did you actually think saying that would help, dumbass?". But the next thing he knew, an openly sobbing Yumi stumbled down to him on the stairs and was soaking his shirt with her uncontrollable tears. He had frozen up at this, just as clueless about how to sooth a crying person like his dumbass friend over there that was quickly hopping down the few stairs to where they were.

For the next several seconds, Gaara just allowed his girlfriend to release all of her emotions in this freakin' spontaneous way. Most likely, he would need to get a new shirt after this one was ultimately and un-logically soaked with tears. But that was a brief thought as he painfully watched her cry. And Naruto did not help the situation at all by suggesting to him that they should ditch her in this distressed state and go off to the upcoming rave themselves. When some sand rushed out of the gourd and started creeping up around his legs and throat, Naruto frantically confessed that the previous suggestion was just fail attempt at dark humor that he thought he would try out (bad move, Naruto, bad move.).

Reality hit Yumi like a train wreck and she realized just how much she was humiliating herself by letting her emotions out. Her eyes snapped open as she backed away from Gaara a little bit and coughed nervously. "I didn't mean to cry like that. That's one of the worst things that a person can do in these moments..."

Gaara shook his head and walked closer to her, placing a hand on her pale-ish cheek. She blinked in confusion at this and locked eyes with him. "No, it's not a big deal. Everyone needs to get the built up emotions out sometimes and risk the utter humiliation that will give you. Take _Naruto_ for example."

"And just what is that supposed to mean? Can't a guy shed tears sometimes and not be judged?" Naruto hotly argued. Yumi just peered around Gaara's shoulder to get a glimpse of him. And she rolled her eyes and released a long sigh.

"Gaara, you're right. But it's just that I...I feel so terrible for never revealing this before." She held her head in her hands miserably. Yumi's eyes felt so dry and painful from the excessive crying now. And there were no tears left to shed. Was this a good or bad thing? "Please don't twist my words and believe that me and my parents are cruel and heartless serial killers like what Iris was preaching about earlier. And Naruto, don't twist the story around either. Being despised is something that I never want to experience-mmph!" A cold pair of lips suddenly pressed against her own and cut her off suddenly.

Yumi just stared with a shocked expression across her features as she slowly realized what the hell had just happened in a matter of seconds. It was _Gaara _whom had shut her up by leaning forward and giving her quick kiss to her lips, it wasn't really returned. But that didn't matter at the moment. When he broke it and still stood there in close proximity to her, she stared with tearing eyes. Naruto just watched in the background on one step below the one they were on, smirking as he watched.

The ex-Sand kunoichi stared for a little while, before the corners of her lips begun to twitch from the flat line they were in. She tried so hard to fight back a cheesy smile from his reaction to her rambling. And she understood everything now; no words had to be exchanged at all. It's too bad that words DID exchange afterward.

"Yumi, it doesn't matter to me. I believe you, and I don't think either your or your parents are serial killers like that failure of a ninja that was stalking you tried to argue." Looking into those mysterious jade orbs, Yumi could see how serious Gaara was. She deep down that those words were true and genuine, they were not being thrown about to cheer her up so that she wouldn't sob her little eyes out again like a weakling. "Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, the crazy inner, and even the Sato siblings don't think of you all as cruel people, you've already proven several times you do care."

Now, spirit returned to the brunette. Her big blue eyes were now nearly sparkling as she cracked a tiny smile and reached her hands up and rested them at his shoulders. "Gaara~ you've no idea how relieved I am right now! Hey, ah, you've admitted that you held strong feelings for me back a little while ago," Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Gaara, then Yumi, then Gaara, then the ceiling, like some kind of extreme double-take. He had been hiding out in one of the bedrooms of the RV during that time, scared shitless from the random earthquake, so he had no idea that his friend had actually pulled such an impulsive move and confessed like that. "But I...I never got to respond. The truth is: I love you too."

Blushing furiously now, but still maintaining her ever-present cheesy smile, Yumi's eyelids fluttered closed and she closed the distance between them at last once again; planting a gentle kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

Meanwhile, feeling like he had just gotten left out and forgotten, Naruto stared at the two. He knew that it would probably be a good idea to interrupt them, because this was really wasting so much time. But yet, he could not bring himself to be annoyed. Actually, he felt happiness well up inside him for the two.

Now. If only he could find that special someone...

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Later-**

A young girl with neon orange hair, looking rather pissed off about something, trudged her way into the city's hospital. She was soaked to the bone and had dirt and leaves on her exposed skin and clothes. And once stepping into the waiting room, all eyes fell on her in mock-concern. Iris knew that they didn't give a damn about her, but she silently thanked them for trying.

Her brown eyes scanned the room and then she huffed and strode up to the counter, tapping on it to get the attention of a young blonde woman whom was wearing a pale violet uniform and looked like a huge ditz. "Excuse me, Blondie!" The woman being addressed looked up from the phone she was balancing in the crook of her neck while reading a catalog and stared at Iris for a few moments. "Please, can you end that call and give me some information?"

The woman gave her this un-amused look and turned her head, brushing back her chin-length wavy hair and smiling as she continued talking to someone on the phone. Whether it was somebody important or just a mere friend of hers, would have to remain un-revealed. Iris scowled and stomped a foot more loudly than what was called for.

The orange-haired Mist kunoichi had such a short temper. Although no one still doesn't know what were to happen if she lost it completely and released some hell, they honestly didn't care. Iris pouted like a tiny child and then made this odd noise of disgust with 'Blondie'. "HAVE YOU SEEN A FAMILY OF THREE WITH BRUNETTE HAIR, TWO RED-HAIRED DUDES WITH JADE EYES, A FAT GUY DRESSED IN HIPSTER CLOTHING, A GIRL WITH SANDY BLONDE HAIR AND POSSIBLY CARRYING A LARGE BATTLE FAN, AN IDIOT WEARING ORANGE AND BLACK CLOTHING, OR TWO JAPANESE SIBLINGS WITH JET-BLACK HAIR AND POSSIBLY DRESSED ODDLY?"

"I've seen all of them!" 'Blondie' yelled hysterically in her shock at how loud and vicious Iris's voice had gotten. She pretty much threw down her phone onto her book. "They all came in here earlier with this Japanese teenager that was bleeding like all those random dudes that were murdered senselessly in the first episode of _Elfen Lied_!"

"What room did they take him to?" Iris demanded frantically as she slammed her hands onto the counter. "If I can hurry to the room they took Hisako Sato's brother to, I might be able to burst in and confront them all before they leave! It's an opportunity knocking...for me to reluctantly thank them for destroying that revenge-obsessed puppet and then kill the Harunas!"

The woman just blinked. "Okay...I'm not sure, but I think you need a mental hospital instead."

"I DON'T NEED A FREAKING MENTAL HOSPITAL! JUST TELL ME THE ROOM NUMBER!"

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Elsewhere-**

Black heeled boots made quiet splashes as they walked through the large rain puddles in the streets of North City. A teenage girl dressed in shady black clothing with shoulder-length spiked blue hair wore this grim expression as she wandered hopelessly through the night.

She was not sad in the slightest though. She didn't regret anything that had happened earlier, with her master plummeting to her rightful (Freaking well-deserved) death. NO. Contrary to what you may believe, she felt like this unexplainable weight and guilt she was chained to all this time was broken now, that she was free to be able to live life the way she wanted to. And she did not have to make freaking terrible lies and deceive others.

Denise was thankful for what Temari had done, without a doubt. If she hadn't have confronted Madame Star and the boys when she did, this all may have never happened. Even though she had been lying about wanting to become friends with the wind mistress, actually not having taken any liking to her at all, she wanted to mend their odd relationship the best way she could. She was just the kind of irritating person who would try anything – annoying the hell out of you in the fast process – to fix things seamlessly the best way she could.

Looking up, she noticed that she was in the parking lot outside of the city. And that she was standing in front of a very familiar RV that had been through SO MUCH HELL ever since it had left the Sand. He adjusted her dripping wet glasses, cocked her head to the side, and studied the vehicle closely.

Then, after around one full minute, she smiled cheerfully. Knowing that there was one way she could repay Temari and it all had something to do with this RV.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**-Hiroshi's Hospital Room-**

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE DOOR, YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME!"

"It's the orange-haired bitch that wants to kill the freaky Harunas!"  
"Oh, who did you think I was? _Katy Perry_? Get the hell away right now so that I can confront them and get my long-awaited revenge!"

"Ha, I won't let you be getting anywhere! Look, only meh man's sister and Hisako's asshole of a brother are in there!"

"You're just lying, I know it!"

"**ARE YOU INSULTING MEH?**"

"**DAMN STRAIGHT!**"

Temari and Hiroshi gasped and looked in the direction of the door, where lots of cursing and vulgar insults were being thrown around outside. There was only two people that had dirty mouths like that: Inner G and Iris. Wait a minute, IRIS? What the hell was she doing back here?

"It sounds like Inner-San and the fail girl!" Hiroshi stated rather obviously as they now heard lots of banging and clattering from the outside; like there was a brawl going on just beyond the door.

A sweatdrop appeared on Temari's head. "Unfortunately, it sounds like they're getting into a fight..." She sighed heavily in a 'not this again...' kind of manner and pulled out her fan. "Hiroshi, I'll come back and visit you tomorrow after we're done raving. Please just forget about Iris and try and heal those wounds of yours."

"I'll try." Hiroshi muttered, closing his eyes turning over onto his side.

Temari just smiled involuntarily and then plastered on this pissed off expression as she nearly broke the freaking door down and took her leave to go settle the dispute between the two freaks.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

At first, Temari thought that she would have to immediately restrain the two freaks from killing each other. She had stepped out and loudly closed the door behind her, then stared blankly at the scene she was greeted with.

Iris had Inner G some kind of weak headlock and was shouting things that made absolutely no sense whatsoever as she took her free hand and punched his left side, and the inner was scowling and trying to kick her in the gut, his free hands where struggling to reach up to her breasts and squeeze them roughly so she would have to let him go and fall to the floor in pain.

This continued for at least one full minute. The two seemed to be utterly unaware of the fact that Temari, and lots of random nurses and doctors passing by, where staring with either blank or intrigued expressions. And finally, she brought her fingers to her mouth and made a sharp whistle that made them both freeze and look up at her with widening eyes.

"Good Inner G, you caught Iris." Temari praised in a voice that was way too sugary sweet to be real. Inner G didn't seem to notice that it was just sarcasm, as he usually tended to take things way too literally, and immediately broke free from Iris's fail headlock (that he could have easily released himself from a long time ago) and turned the tables on the Mist kunoichi catching her arm in this death grip. "Now you just hold her still while I knock her unconscious and we go get that lady at the check-in counter back at the hotel to help us bury her alive~!"

Just like that, Iris's dark brown eyes enlarged comically and even tears were beginning to prick in the corners as she struggled and kicked helplessly underneath the inner's strong grip on her throbbing upper arm. "WAIT! You can't bury me alive; that's illegal in this city! I cannot get you and your brother's almost exact look-alike taken DOWNTOWN until I can convince the both of you to aid me in getting revenge on the Harunas!"

"You're screwed up in the head." Inner G commented, furrowing his eyebrows together as he released the girl's arm. "Temari would never bury ANYONE alive; she's actually a caring person underneath the tough 'I don't give a damn about you or anything' attitude, I'm sure!"

Iris just gave Temari this very doubtful look, saying, "That's what you want to think."

"Okay, okay, we may not be able to to the appropriate action and bury 'ya worthless body sex feet under the earth," Iris glared evilly at the inner, always hating it when she was openly described as worthless and/or a waste of life and space. Truth was; everyone who said that was correct and even she knew it. "Still, I want to knock at least a little bit of sense into that thick skull of yours!"

"I don't need any sense, just revenge!" Thundered Iris as she reached for the large scroll rolled up nicely in some kind of holder. At an alarming speed, she pulled it out and freely opened it and spread it out onto the floor of the hospital. "Even if I have to kill the both of you to get my revenge, that's just the way fate will have to have it! And don't-don't try and reason with me, you two lovers (I assume you're lovers, I always see you both together when I'm stalking) wouldn't know the first thing about how much pain and angst that builds up in your heart after losing your entire family, whom were the only ones that ever gave a damn about your existence! Whom always urged you with a smile to never lose hope and believe in yourself when you were training and failed utterly like the waist of life itself you are!"

"L-lovers...?" Inner G stammered, looking back at Temari with this bewildered expression as his cheeks turned this impossible shade of red. While he was stunned by that unrealistic description of their relationship, Temari didn't seem to be affected. "Wait, wait, wait, it isn't...I mean...we...she..."

"Forget about that." Temari deadpanned as she rolled her eyes. As if her mood had just done a three-sixty, she suddenly scowled and reached for her battle fan, holding it out defensively and looking intimidating. "Iris, you can take your crappy sob story ELSEWHERE. I will not let you harm the Harunas; I know deep down that they must have had a good reason for giving your entire clan the ax, and they obviously feel so much regret over their actions! Why else do you think that they would give up their lives as ninja and try and start over as regular people in the modernized world? Have you even considered how they felt?"

Iris seemed to be thoughtful for a fleeting moment. But like the stubborn dummy she was, she refused to believe that what the older, more stronger and well-liked kunoichi was trying to tell her. "Shut the hell up already!" She lowered herself to her knees and reached for the kunai pouch attached to the belt she wore over her shirt. Taking the knife, she stabbed it deeply into her palm until a large cut formed and long, crimson trails of blood rapidly rushed out. "You, that idiot from the Leaf, your epic lover, and your two brothers shouldn't have been so welcoming and friendly towards people that you barely knew. I don't, nor will I ever, pay attention to other people's feelings! I know that deep down inside, their hearts are black and cruel! Given the fact that the both of you are acquainted with the murderers, you must be terminated!"

Temari and Inner G both assumed defensive stances and backed up against the door to Hiroshi's room. Iris muttered some sort of chant underneath her breath and then pressed her bleeding palm to the very center of the strange symbol on the scroll's center.

"Prepare to die! SUMMONING JUTSU: MIST DRAGON!"

The two...'lovers', unquote, realized that there was no way that could avoid Iris's exaggerated and freaking annoying rage-fest. The two of them were most certainly NOT cowards and refused to try and make an escape while she was summoning this mentioned mist dragon that she had used to try and kill the Harunas with in the store. Temari held her fan out in front of her and squeezed her eyes shut. Inner G squeezed his eyes shut as well and held his fists over his face to protect himself from the UNLIKELY debris that would probably fall down over them from the destruction.

The blood trailing through the symbol on the scroll began to shine brightly, almost blinding with a thick silvery cloud of mist forming and swirling around. Iris grinned wickedly and then removed her hand from the scroll as she watched the light fade away. A loud roaring could be heard, and Temari and Inner G opened their eyes and looked at the fail girl standing in front of the thick mist cloud.

After a total of five seconds, the mist cloud faded away to reveal a strong and terrifying...pale blue-colored lizard? (Temari and Inner G wore sweatdrops as they stared at the failure of a summon.)

Iris's eyes widened in horror and embarrassment. The small and non-threatening reptile gazed around at it's surroundings before looking up at his master with this retarded smile on it's face. "Wassup, Iris?"

"AH! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME...?" Iris screamed as she grabbed handfuls of her neon orange hair and gave a yank. The lizard just seemed to be blissfully unaware of her distress and just continued to smile at her with some kind of epic face going on.

Temari and Inner G were near losing their patience as they watched Iris go batshit on the lizard and start stomping on it while it screaming profanities at it. The pale blue lizard just cried out things along the lines of: "That's animal abuse! Stop! Ahh! It's a good thing we are at a hospital! Stop torturing me, and I'll explain everything!"

Finally, her little tantrum ended. Iris removed her foot and then grabbed the dazed lizard by it's back and held it in her palm. "You better have a damn good reason for coming instead of the awesome and powerful mist dragon, Akatsuki!" Why would she give that summon creature a name if she hated it anyway, Inner G briefly wondered during the awkward pause.

Akatsuki sighed heavily and sat in her palm, trying so hard to avoid her evil eyes. "Kay...um...well, as you know: the mist dragon, he's our boss and he is pretty damn powerful. But the power comes with a price, you see. He gets drained very quickly and it takes at least a month at the most for 'em to get back up and running! And you didn't have enough chakra to summon him anyway, and I don't take much, so here I am out in the awesome modern world!"

"I hate you so much." Iris deadpanned, glaring daggers at him.

"Whether 'ya hate me or not, I must do at least a little bit of work before I return back to the underworld. I don't want the boss to find out I did absolutely nothing and then lecture and abuse me for it!" Akatsuki pointed out, his little olive green-colored eyes widening in fear at the thought of the mist dragon yelling at him with his monstrous voice, or maybe pummel him by just stepping on him, or even burning him to a crisp.

Unfortunately, Iris would not listen to the lizard. She just growled and dropped him painfully to the floor. And while he was very weak compared to all the other lizards and dragons she could have summoned, she kept that fact in mind and once again threw a little tantrum and started pummeling the crap out of Akatsuki by repeatedly stomping on him while he cried out nonsensical things in pain.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"

"IRIS! STOP! I! CAN'T! OH GOD, AAAAAH!"

"BURN IN HELL! I WANT YOU GONE FOREVER!"

"I PRACTICALLY LIVE IN HELL ALREADY; THE BOSS IS A SLAVE-DRIVER!"

Temari just sighed deeply and put away her fan. "This is getting too stupid to watch." Rolling her teal eyes, she glanced over at the inner, whom felt a lot of sympathy for the epic-faced lizard, and smiled a tiny bit at him. "Why don't we go regroup with by brothers, the Harunas, Hisako, and Naruto? The rave will be officially starting soon after all."

"I was just about to make the same suggestion. But I feel bad for that lizard-thing, he's pretty epic." Inner G mentioned knowingly. Being very epic himself, he always got this intense vibe when something or rather someone was epic in some various way or point of view.

"And for once, I agree with you." Temari admitted, smirking as she walked away towards the direction of the elevator. It took a few seconds to snap out of the daze he was in from hearing that, but Inner G just laughed and followed her into the horrible excuse of an elevator.

And meanwhile: Iris and the lizard, Akatsuki, continued their random street fight without ever once knowing Temari and Inner G were long gone...

**Continued.**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**I know that I must be aggravating for not going on ahead and getting to the rave already. But this special chapter was necessary for the fanfiction. Because it shows what exactly happened to the cast's relationships and all that. Plus, I just like writing insane and crack-ish things to occur in serious moments (read: Iris' random attempts to get revenge on Yumi and her parents). And plus, now we see that at least Gaara and Kankuro, and maybe Temari have found people they really like. But Naruto had some kind of Forever Alone vibe going on there. ^^; And uh, turns out that Denise is going to try and help the group of travelers. Umm...maybe...maybe NOT. *Mysterious music plays here***

**The scene with Iris and the lizard, Akatsuki, was actually pretty fun to write out. I know that it was kind of spontaneous, but that lizard is just epic to me. But not quite as epic as Inner G. *Giggles* I had been re-watching Naruto episodes when Naruto's learning how to summon toads and ends up with tadpoles, Iris and Akatsuki was supposed to be a little bit of a parody about that. But yeah, it probably sucked. LOL.**

**I'm not feeling quite as sick anymore, but I'm still pretty ill from this cold I got. So I'm not very certain about when the next update will be. But I hope as soon as possible. Because I make the chapter length so long, it DOES take a while to completely write out...**

**Read and review~**


	44. Let The Rave Begin

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18: I know that it's been a while since the last update, but I have been so busy that I just hadn't the time at all to finish writing the chapter! *Gun points at my head* I'm so sorry about the long wait, but hopefully this chapter will be satisfying and you can stop pointing a loaded gun at me! D:**

**This chapter is a special look at what happened during the rave that everyone keeps going on and on about. But not all of it, this is just a little detailing to give you a general idea about what happened and if it lived up to everyone's expectations. Sad thing is that Hiroshi Sato doesn't get to attend because he is still injured badly by Salamander. *Catches a single fallen tear***

**Disclaimer: If I actually did own Naruto or the Sand Siblings, we would all be screwed.**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip**

**Chapter Forty-One**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

"I am so excited for the rave, I don't know what to do!"

"I know, it's going to be a blast!"

"Eeehee, I've been waiting so long for this and I'm going to be raving like a maniac!"

"Isn't this awesome?"

"Jesus Christ, WHEN will they open the doors?"

And there was so many other random comments and blabbering by all of the citizens of North City gathered outside the city's hall waiting not-so-patiently for the doors to open and the rave could officially begin and end this festival with a bang. Loud techno music could be heard blasting and that only made all of the excitement of the ravers (real word?) intensify. But, could you blame them?

The festival only came once a year, and was always huge and exciting with several travelers in and out of North City to attend. It made the perfect stop for those out on road trips naturally. And the rave always was held on the last night and lasted until early in the morning hours to ensure that everyone showing up would be exhausted from rocking out, throwing literal caution to the wind (it has been reported the previous year that at least three couples had unprotected sex while high on drugs at the rave), and perhaps get totally stoned while they were at it. It was a chance for anything to act completely out of character and not have to be judged for it! Hell yeah!

Among these people, there was Gaara and Naruto sporting casual clothes for a change (Gaara more this dark red t-shirt and some blue jeans, while Naruto wore an orange tank top and pale blue shorts that went a little past his knees). They had quite the time trying to battle the former's revenge-aholic puppet a while ago and were exhausted from that and climbing several exaggeratedly long flights of stairs in the hospital after dropping off Hisako Sato's older brother; Hiroshi. The both of them still haven't been to a rave before and really wanted to experience it tonight. But first they had to wait for Temari, Kankuro, Hisako, Inner G, and the freaky Harunas to regroup with them. They had somehow split up a while ago after all.

"Hey, Gaara," Gaara turned to look at a sighing Naruto at his side. "Isn't everyone else gonna meet us here? It's been a while, and soon the city's hall is going to be opened to us ravers."

"They should be here soon." Gaara replied, as he had way more patience than his stalker of a friend did. But Naruto wasn't about to let the conversation end at this point, and raised a finger.

"Can you get into contact with that inner of yours and ask him what's up?"

"Why him?"

"Because the person he would most likely be with is TEMARI, and Temari would most likely be with either KANKURO or Yumi and her parents, and Kankuro would most likely be with Hisako-"

Gaara raised a hand, signaling to Naruto that he did not have to continue with that explanation and that he perfectly understood his logic. Which was a pretty rare turn of events. "Fine, I will try and get into contact with the inner. But the blame will pinned on you once he starts blabbering about how sexy Temari would sound if she called him by his preferred name or about how fun it would be to randomly decorate a Christmas tree tonight at the rave."

"You can't deny that he's a pretty awesome...thing to have around to talk to. He's given me some epic advice on cool hairstyles, advice on women, and even introduced to kick-ass music groups like _Three Days Grace_!" Naruto pointed out with a fond smile. There was something about his friend's inner that was fascinating and he somewhat enjoyed hanging out with him; the only thing that irked him was the fact he was always obsessing over Temari.

It took a few moments, but Gaara was able to get into contact with Inner G through their thoughts. He almost considered ending this immediately after he overhead the mysterious inner let his mind wander to what it would be like to have a harem of women fighting to win his heart. But then, he realized that this thought was overhead and was quick to shout at him for randomly messing with his head. Although, this was actually just some well-deserved payback in another point of view.

Alas, the inner stated that Temari and the Harunas were still back at the hotel probably. They all mentioned that his man and the fox boy's idea of dressing casual for a change of events seemed ideal. So that was what they were doing. And at the current time: he was walking down the crowded streets of the city with Kankuro and Hisako.

"_We should be there at the freaky building soon. Man, it is so boring walking such a distance with these two lovebirds over here! They keep blabbering about how they're gonna get totally wasted tonight, start a violent conga line – whatever the freaking hell that is, and then end the night with a quickie in the corner..._"

"_Well...at least Kankuro is pretty much back to normal if he really did make up that kind of schedule with Hisako._" Gaara mentioned inwardly, although he really wanted know what the heck a 'violent conga line' was, and Inner G's curiosity on the subject revealed that. "_I don't know what to think of this though..._"

Inner G chuckled inwardly and answered, "_I sense that meh man is glad that his freaky bro is back to normal anyway. And don't worry about the rave; it'll be awesome and a wonderful experience for the both of us~!_"

The conversation between the two ended. It was almost like an ordinary phone call, and then Naruto bounced up to his friend's side and excitedly asked him when their new-found friends would be meeting them, 'cause they were already beginning to count down the time until the rave began and so many were getting pumped about it.

"OUT OF OUR WAY! OUT OF OUR WAY!"

"We wanna see the freaky rave, move over! Bitch in the leather, can 'ya get your over-sized ass out of meh way?"

"I FEEL SO ASHAMED."

"Why, Hisako?"

"These people are so much taller than me! I'm just barely average height!"

Gaara and Naruto exchanged confused looks as they overhead all of this. They then, hesitantly, turned around to see Kankuro, inner G, and Hisako all try and squeeze their way through the crowds of freakishly tall people. It was an epic struggle, it truly was, but they prevailed and the trio of idiots cheered happily before crashing forward and face-planting onto the ground.

Getting a good look at the three idiots that were on the ground: Naruto and Gaara noticed that everyone except for Kankuro were dressed casually. Hisako's long jet-black hair was held back in a slick ponytail down her back with only her bangs covering her forehead, she still wore lots of dark make-up (she claimed that it hid her horrible breakouts from the world), and a black low-necked tank top, dark pink pants, and these spiky punk-ish short black boots. Inner G wore a white shirt that had very ripped sleeves (he claims it makes him look punk-ish, but Gaara and Co. are not very sure. Neither is the author), and black jeans, and sneakers. It was a major relief for everyone that Kankuro was dressed as...himself once again.

It felt good to see that he no longer wished to become like THEM (*Insert a crowd of people passing by all dressed in identical blue business suits and waving perfectly in sync with each other*), especially for Gaara. He had been worried about his brother, even though he didn't want to admit this fact. And he kept it so hidden that not even Inner G knew and so he didn't show it himself outwardly. God, that sounds confusing.

The first person to rise from the ground was Kankuro. From there, he grabbed the shoulders of his companions by either side of him and yanked them up to their feet so they would stop making themselves look like clumsy fools to their peers. "Hey you guys, look who's back!"

"Kankuro...your face...clothes...what the...?" Sadly, Gaara was at a loss of words and could not fully make a logical comment at his brother's reverse back to his old self. Naruto, Hisako, and even Inner G gave him saddened looks that were either real or fake. "I thought you wanted to become normal and was sick of being a freak like the rest of us."

"Hisako made me see the error of my ways, little bro." Hisako smiled shyly and glanced at the ground at this compliment. "Let me tell 'ya that it feels good to be back to myself! I Was so worried about my image for no good reason, and I need to make up for SO MUCH lost time! So..." What Hisako didn't see or feel, at first, was a hand sneak up to her chest and then brush over her non-existent breasts.

"HEY...!" Hisako blushed heavily and scowled, even through her thick make-up, it was visible. She turned and gave her crush a sharp elbow to his ribs. "Don't do things like that out in front of so many people!"

"It's not like she has any boobs anyway, she's just about as flat as that pizza billboard over on the top of that building over there." The minute this comment was uttered by Inner G with a surprising straight face, Gaara stepped on his foot and caused him to curse and fall to the ground and rub it.

Everyone else glanced at Inner G with sweatdrops on their heads. And then they looked back at Gaara, due to realizing that he must have been thinking that about Hisako and his inner was just doing his epic job and stating it for all to hear. Absolutely no words were exchanged afterward. It was just far too awkward.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

"**ONLY TWO MINUTES, AND TWENTY-ONE SECONDS BEFORE WE OPEN THE DOORS AND LET THE RAVE BEGIN!**" Hollered the epic announcer through a megaphone after he checked his watch. Everyone else was either trembling with unmistakable excitement or their eyes were turning sparkly due to being swayed by his epic-ness. "**THERE SHOULDN'T BE ANY MORE DISTRACTIONS NOW THAT THE GROUP OF FREAKS TOTALLY DESTROYED THAT EVIL PUPPET! PLEASE STAY WHERE YOU ARE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION UNTIL THE DOORS OPEN, AND REMEMBER TO BRING YOUR ENERGY DRINKS BECAUSE THEY WILL AID IN KEEPING YOUR AWESOME SELVES UP ALL FUCKING NIGHT!**"

"I love that guy!" Hisako squealed and clasped her hands together. "Only he can sound arousing when telling awesome strangers to bring energy drinks to the rave!" It should be mentioned that she didn't mean that she loved the epic announcer in that kind of way. She only meant that she held great respect for him, like Inner G. But Kankuro found himself glaring at her out of jealousy.

Ignoring Kankuro and Hisako, Gaara glanced up over the freakishly tall people and surveyed the sight for any trace of the Harunas and Temari. It seemed a bit strange that they weren't here with them; and they only had two minutes before the doors opened and everyone piled in to party the night away.

His confusion faded when he heard their distinct voices. Him and the rest of the group turned around to see the family of three and the Sand kunoichi practically shove their ways through all of the people. All of them were dressed rather casually. It was nice to see the ex-Sand shinobi back in casual, regular every-day clothing...but they would just have to get used to their original appearance, with the slightly different hair, facial, and whatnot styles.

Mr. Haruna was looking just as every day-ish as possible with his oh-so casual olive green long-sleeved shirt underneath a gray jacket and simple gray pants and sleeves. Mrs. Haruna was all too ordinary with her hair falling over her shoulders and sporting a simple pale blue dress to her knees with various flower-patterns. Yumi herself had raided Temari's wardrobe ('cause she didn't have any other sets of garments with her and was desperate. But don't tell Temari!): sporting a high-collared brown sweater and tight blue jeans, but she still wore her original shinobi sandals because they felt nice to be back wearing once again.

Temari. Temari however, was what was most remarkable. Maybe not in everyone else's point of view, but most definitely that of Gaara's love-struck inner whom was gawking at her with hungry eyes. Her sandy blond hair was worn down at her shoulders for the evening and she wore this short black dress and high boots the same color.

And it is most likely that she only dressed this way because she wanted some attention from the males tonight (and maybe the lesbians. Don't question her preference, 'kay?), or maybe she wanted to tease Inner G severely. Well, either way, this was why the inner was so surprised to see her.

"We're sorry we're late. Dad held us up." Yumi bowed apologetically and then turned to give her dad a very blank expression.

Her dad just smiled apologetically and then rubbed the back of his neck. "It's that hearing aid again, it's been causing me SO MANY problems. I just made the decision to go out and buy another-"

"WE GET IT." Naruto interrupted after stuffing his fingers into his ears so that he could block out all of their annoying rambling that he hated so very much.

"For the first time in days, Naruto just made a valid point." Temari stated knowingly after stroking her chin thoughtfully. "You guys really ramble a lot about uninteresting topics, don't ya?"

The Harunas all exchanged mildly-offended expressions and were about to defend themselves, even though they were aware it would be so very useless against the valid points that were stated. But then the epic announcer...well, announced the countdown to when the doors were about to be let open for everyone.

"**EVERYBODY! JOIN ME IN THE COUNTDOWN! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE...!**"

And the instant everyone shouted at the top of their lungs the last number, the doors flung open and the rave officially begun with a bang.

But what kind of things happened during the rave? Did the group of freaks enjoy themselves? And was there any of the usual chaos that seems to be following them around? Well, read on and you will find out.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

The group of friends surveyed the inside of the city's hall in awe. It was such an impressive sight, something that they wanted to burn and imprint into the back of their heads forever and never forget.

The place was freakin' HUGE. The ceiling was so high and the atmosphere was perfect for that of such a long party like this one. The walls were painted white and the floors were wooden, there were classy decorations and pictures, including this big-ass chandelier on the ceiling. But with all the multi-colored flashy lights, sound systems, DJ, bars, and other things, not to mention all of the crazy people, it was totally something worth re-living.

"This is going to be pretty cool." Kankuro foreshadowed as he leaned over and met the grinning face of Yumi. It was apparent they both had the same opinion about how the night would turn out.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naruto screamed, plugging his ears from the blasting techno music.

Everyone immediately bristled up at hearing his loud scream, they were so fearful about allowing Naruto to come here. What if he became deaf like Yumi's dad? They certainly didn't have enough cash to bet ANOTHER hearing aid for him!

"THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BE SO FREAKING AWESOME THAT IT WILL BE FOREVER BURNED AND SCARRED INTO THE BACK OF OUR MINDS FOR YEARS TO COME AND UNTIL THE END OF TIME ITSELF!"

"OH! I GOT IT NOW, KANKURO! THANKS MAN!"

Temari sweat-dropped and turned to look at a very irritated Hisako that was plugging her abused ears. "I feel like Mr. Haruna is not the _only_ person that'll be needing a hearing aid."

Hisako laughed nervously. "Truer words have never been spoken. I couldn't have said that better myself..."

With the remaining number of crazy people piling in, the group almost got ran over. And somehow, they all got separated when they insisted earlier that they would stay together. After the freakishly tall and other insane ravers passed by, Yumi stopped cowering on the floor and popped back up to her feet to discover that she was now standing alone with her dad and Gaara.

Hmm, well, that wasn't such a BAD thing. Her father was a good man despite being quirky, and Gaara really cared about her and was strong. She honestly was nervous about raving alone, but she knew that she would be safe as long as she remained by the sides of these two. At least until she got into some drugs that she assumes someone will slip in and get as high as a freaking kite; but that's BESIDE the point!

"So, um, I guess it's just the three of us." Yumi pointed out very obviously, making sure to be loud and make emphasis for her deaf father that nodded in understanding over the situation. "Well," She tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "What should we do now that we're at the rave? Dance? Make conversation? Get into some crack?"

Gaara and Mr. Haruna looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, before Yumi spoke again, this time less excitedly. "Come on, don't be that way! We have to make tonight as memorable as possible! Now you two stay RIGHT HERE while I skip over to that table and get us some soda...or crack..."

"CRACK? Wait a minute, Yumi! Get your butt right back over here and away from that crack this instant! Your mother will kill me if you become a crackhead!"

"But daaaaaaad~!"

"None of us are going to get into any crack tonight!"

A sweatdrop appeared on Gaara's head as he stood away a good distance and watched his girlfriend and her dad argue about whether or not to get into any crack tonight. Personally, he wasn't interested in getting into the stuff. Yumi wasn't either, but she could be a little too curious for her own good; unfortunately.

He could only wonder how everyone else was making out during their split...

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**MRS. HARUNA AND NARUTO**

"Why exactly did I have to split up with you, Naruto?" Mrs. Haruna pressed curiously as the aforementioned orange stalker of theirs handed her two chocolate cupcakes with pink icing that he got from a table of foods.

Naruto's brows furrowed together and he pressed a hand to his ear. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YUMI'S MOM?"

"WHY DID I GET SPLIT UP WITH YOU?"

"'CAUSE THAT'S THE WAY THE AUTHOR ROLLS!"

Mrs. Haruna suddenly had the feeling that this guy totally misunderstood the question. And because of his unfortunate breaking of the fourth wall, his cupcake fell from his hands and a fat guy whom was dancing crazily to the blasting techno music stomped all over it. Naruto stared with widening eyes at the remains of his cupcake and he held back a dramatic, choked sob.

"You need to stop breaking the forth wall. But, since you look so crushed from the fact your cupcake fell to the dirty floor and got trampled," The older woman smiled and held out her own cupcake to a blinking Naruto. This gesture seemed oddly familiar in a lot of ways; it was if the mother of his new-found girl friend was taking pity on him and holding out her own delicious cupcake for him to eat.

"I-I don't know what to day, Mrs. Haruna..." Naruto self-consciously wiped a stray tear and then pretty much attacked Yumi's mom in a happy glomp.

God, why did she have to be separated with this guy of all people? It wasn't that she didn't like Naruto, he just could be a little difficult to be alone with. The ex-Sand shinobi could only wonder how it was going for the rest of the group...

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**KANKURO, INNER G, TEMARI, AND HISAKO**

It was just their luck that they had to get separated together, wasn't it? Temari sighed underneath her breath and took a long swig of her alcohol before slamming it back on the bar counter. She wanted to rave without her brothers and assumed friends at her side at least for a little while. Maybe she could meet some new people to befriend, maybe. Or at least get a man. That was why she chose to wear the sexy get-up.

Oh well.

At least she could keep a close eye on these three morons. Without keen supervision: Inner G would most likely raid the place of Mountain Dew, get high off the insane amounts of sugar added in to the soda, start a fight with someone randomly, and finally wrap things up by getting his ass literally kicked out. Kankuro and Hisako would in this order: slip in some obnoxious pop music to fill the building, start a violent conga line (it makes so much more sense in CONTEXT, people), get into some crack and wind up totally high, and finally strip right then and there in front of perverted onlookers and have a quickie.

Temari released a long sigh and leaned back in her seat. "I didn't want to get separated with you AGAIN, Inner-whatever-the-hell-you-love-being-addressed-as. Don't take it personally though."

Inner G gasped, dramatically turning to stare at her with widening jade orbs. He even took his full glass of beer and threw it against the wall, which shattered into millions of pieces. "What is that supposed to mean? If it were meh man, you wouldn't mind being alone with 'em!"

"Yeah, that's true because he's my BROTHER." Temari mentioned, folding her arms over her chest, which Inner G happened to be staring at quite a lot. The dress was really...flattering in that area. If she realized he was staring there, she would most likely kick his ass. "Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say. I mean...you're epic and all. I know I don't show it, but I can't help but be swayed by this weird charm of yours."

The compliment alone was enough to fluster the inner, whom blushed somewhat and glanced away.

"I kind of wanted to rave alone, to be honest." Temari finished after a long pause, promptly chugging down some of the alcoholic beverage of hers and wiping her mouth with her arm. "I know that Gaara and Yumi would mostly likely want to be together, so would the Harunas, Kankuro and Hisako, and then Naruto would probably try to hit on some pretty girl and then get her wasted so he could have fun with her. So...what about you? Did you plan on being with someone?"

"Actually," Much to Temari's discomfort and mild surprise, the inner leaned turned and leaned forward, grasping her hands. His jade orbs were just dancing and twinkling and by the look on his face, one could tell he was deeply curious about her response. "I was sorta...maybe...hoping that WE could be together tonight. Um...you know...TOGETHER as in maybe on a..." The blush across his face darkened extremely, and the rest of the inner's words came out fast and barely audible as he looked down at the floor.

"Um...what was that?"

"I...ah...you know what I said!"

"I don't." A playful smile curved onto Temari's lips. She loved making this...thing so extremely embarrassed and tongue-tied, it was rather fun. "Why don't you speak up a little so that I can hear you over the booming epic techno music?" The words came out low and sexily, at least in Inner G's mind. And he could have sworn that she had batted her long black eyelashes at him. OH GOD.

He couldn't handle this! It was difficult to try and make a complete sentence with this much pressure placed upon him! The worst part is that he isn't sure whether the sneaky girl was just teasing or not...

"HEY GUYS!" Temari and the inner instantly gasped and all bout jumped out of their seats at the bar when Kankuro and Hisako seemingly materialized onto the counter and knocked over the drinks.

"I'm having so much fun at the rave!" Hisako laughed in a carefree manner and held out a tiny plastic bag for Temari and Inner G to view. "I even decided to bring some stuff back to Onii-San! I have some crack, delicious cupcakes with strawberries as the topping, an album of all the techno songs they're playing tonight, an iPad that I won in a contest, and even a gorgeous ruby necklace that a freakishly tall woman dressed like a prostitute left behind on the dance floor with her clothes!"

"And we've been even dancing like maniacs! But...we still haven't managed to form a violent conga line yet." Kankuro mentioned, the last part sounded somewhat sad as he realized how badly he wanted a violent conga line to start.

As Temari and her youngest brothers' inner exchanged bored expressions, Hisako smiled and grasped her boyrfriend's hand. "That conga line should happen eventually. Instead of worrying about assembling one, let's go and eat some more of those awesome cupcakes they're giving away~! I love those things!"

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**MR. HARUNA, YUMI, AND GAARA**

All around the three was booming techno music, drunk people dancing and getting into spontaneous street fights, and even fun contests being held. They couldn't help but feel a little bit out of place as they haven't raved before. But judging by the way this event was being held to let the soul of a person come alive and be released as the night becomes a blissful blur of loud music, drunk dancing, and lots and lots of crack.

A short while had passed and Gaara and Yumi found themselves watching the latter's dad dominate the dance floor and dance like a maniac to the catchy techno tunes. People that were drunk or high were cheering him on and even shouting requests for him to do a striptease (hey, he wasn't that bad lookin' or a forty-something year old guy! Even the MEN were shouting these requests,the odd thing is that they weren't the least bit bi or gay!). The sober people were still cheering him on and even joining in at times as he showed off his mad skills.

Yumi didn't seem to be the least bit embarrassed. On the contrary, she was proud that her dad could be such an awesome dancer despite never having much lessons taking when they fled to the modern world. She couldn't fight back her smile.

Being completely honest here, Gaara was impressed with his skills. It was a secret that he didn't really know much about dancing and that was why he wasn't taking the hand of Yumi and leading her to the dance floor. But even he could tell when someone has talent.

And despite his quirky ways and multiple character flaws, Mr. Haruna was a boss when it came to dancing apparently!

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**MRS. HARUNA AND NARUTO**

Mrs. Haruna stared blankly as Naruto pretty much slid over to a girl about his age at the bar. He was apparently going to attempt and make a move, she just had that feeling.

But she really didn't approve of this. He has stated before in previous conversation that he liked that girl from his own home village. What was her name again? 'Hinata' something. So what the hell was he thinking trying to charm another girl? Well, she would most certainly snoop and find out the details!

Luckily, her skills in the stealth area were still sharp and honed. The ex-Sand shinobi stalked behind the bar counter on her knees and listened to their conversation.

"...And that's how I ended up here with my friends and the chick's family! We wanted to all rave together but we somehow got separated together again. I'm lost around here with Yumi's mom, but I sure would like to have some more company." Mrs. Haruna grimaced, she could just sense that Naruto was grinning foxily and the girl with him was smiling.

The offending girl actually looked normal and a little cute. But Mrs. Haruna could only picture her as an ugly little bitch due to her anger of Naruto attempting to woo her when he already claims to like that shy kunoichi from his village. The girl looked about fifteen at the most and had shoulder-length auburn hair that was wavy and had occasional strands very out of place, an okay pale-ish complexion with freckles on her cheeks, big curious blue eyes matching those of Naruto, and seemed to be talking with her hands a lot and a little cutely timid. She wore a pale blue sweater and pink shorts with sneakers. And didn't really seem to be the type of girl to enjoy a rave. At first glance.

Mrs. Haruna's brows furrowed as the mystery girl giggled and blushed a little. "Well, um, I didn't really want to go to the rave tonight but I'm out here on a road trip with my uncle and older cousin. You see, my parents abandoned me to my aunt and uncle when I was four years old and left to some big city far away. And I've lived with them ever since...but my aunt recently passed away from a struggle with cancer. And in an attempt to cheer up me and my cousin; my uncle decided to take us on a road trip." The girl played with a crazy lock of her hair with a single tear beginning to form in her eye. "We're faring okay I guess. But, I really don't know why I'm even telling you this story."

"Hey, we all need to get things off our chest." The girl's blue eyes widened and she turned to stare at Naruto in mortification. "What's wrong...?"

"Oh, um," The girl blushed a bright red color and looked away, trying to hide it and failing miserably. "S-sorry about that, I tend to sometimes take phrases literally! It's a horrible habit of mine..."

"Ah...I get it." Naruto himself laughed nervously, blushing somewhat himself. And he should have probably kept his yap shut but he went on to dig himself deeper by mentioning, "Of course, I wouldn't mind seeing you take your shirt off your chest because you certainly aren't flat like Hisako and...I'm just digging myself deeper aren't I?"

Mrs. Haruna resisted the urge to face-plant into the floor while Naruto babbled his apologies to the girl.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**KANKURO, INNER G, TEMARI, AND HISAKO**

About half an hour had passed and Kankuro and Hisako were not even totally wasted yet. However, that was about to change, Temari noted as she jumped up from her seat and stood on the bar. She whistled shrilly over the booming techno music which caught the attention of everyone.

"**HEY! EVERYBODY GATHER AROUND!**" Temari shouted for everyone. Tons of ravers gathered as they were told and Hisako dragged Kankuro and Inner G over as well. And seeing that she won their attention that she wanted, she grabbed a bottle of some alcoholic beverage and raised it for all to see. "I was thinking that this rave could use some more pizazz, so I'm declaring that we all have a contest!"

"What kind of contest?" A random man in the drove asked. Temari turned to glance at him, briefly wondering what possessed him to wear a bright neon pink shirt that clashed horribly with his pants, but she ignored this and decided to answer the question.

"A drinking contest, and whoever wins will get to..." Temari thought for a moment, as she hadn't planned this out beforehand. But she just knew that she really wanted some pizazz to the rave. She then got an idea and reached into what might of hammerspace for the ring of keys she had that belonged to their RV. "Have a free RV that's durable and in great shape, and fifty bucks! But you must pay me thirty to take part! So, are you in or out?"

Everyone took in what they were just told. Weighing the pros and cons. Let's face it, the thought of drinking to win a durable vehicle and fifty bucks was very tempting for anyone! Temari knew this, and she wanted some action to the rave. Money. And she has always wanted to hold a drinking contest.

This would be highly interesting. She noted when just about everyone in the drove, Kankuro and Hisako included, surrounded the bar and grabbed their glasses. Strange enough, Inner G was still remaining where he was originally. Why the hell was INNER G of all people not taking part?

"Temari-San, isn't this a little rash...and random as well?" Hisako pointed out briefly, before plopping down at the bar in between the man wearing his neon pink shirt (because only REAL men wore pink, duh!), and a very excited Kankuro.

"Yes, yes it is." Temari muttered thoughtfully, as this girl actually had a point for once.

"There's nothing wrong with this! I'm always up for getting more money and me and my family could use a brand new RV after our old one got destroyed during a random earthquake on the road, but," She smiled and began to pour beer into her glass to the point of it pretty much overfilling. The only thing that would have made this better would be if her Onii-San was here with them. "Are there any irritating rules that we must follow?"

Rules...? Temari hadn't planned this to have any. But it was a good thing that she had the skills when it came to thinking things up on her feet! She smirked and went on with rules that randomly came to mind as all of the curious eyes stared into the very core of her soul. "The rules are just about as simple as you can get: whomever drinks the most in twenty minutes wins and gets their promised cash and RV. And this guy," Temari grabbed the arm of a random nerdy-looking guy that may have been around her age. While he gave her an innocently confused expressions, she pulled 'em up on the bar with her. "This guy will time everyone. You can't cheat and claim to have drank more than what you really did because he is instructed to watch you LIKE A HAWK. And if you can't hold your liquor and pass out cold, I WON'T be responsible for any injuries! Remember these rules and keep fillin' the glasses, because your time starts NOW...!"

Once the Sand kunoichi forcefully and loudly stomped a foot to the bar. The contest was on and the nerdy guy whipped out a very convenient timer that he just happened to have with him for things like this. He started the time and all the participates began to rush to overfill the glasses and chug down the variety of alcoholic beverages at hand. She smirked at her work and did a leap off the bar back over to where her youngest brother's inner still stood.

"Was there any point in doing that?" Inner G asked suddenly, looking rather confused as he stared at her. Everyone else was sounding horrible as they chugged down their alcoholic drinks. It sounded as if they were either strangling, choking, or dying. Or...all of the above.

"I have my motives behind everything that I do." Temari reminded the inner, sighing oddly happily as she watched her work from afar. "You can't deny that this rave's been epic, but this is epic to watch too. Ever since I was younger I've always had this desire to start a competition to make a contest that no one can win."

"But 'ya bet the freaking RV!" Inner G reminded her, his brows furrowing together in irritation by the way the gorgeous babe was acting like she may as well be just as wasted as everyone else raving tonight.

Temari sighed and shook her head. It appeared that she would have to clearly explain the whole point here. Much to the inner's confusion, delight, and panic, she came a little closer and grabbed his tense shoulders firmly. "That's exactly what makes this interesting, duh. It's obvious that no one will be able to win at a hopeless contest like this; they'll ever get drunk by the fifth shot or pass out. And there's a high chance that Kankuro will win because he can hold his liquor better than most people I've ever seen."

"So...? What does this even prove by the end...?" Inner G pointed out, and he really did have a point. Because it appeared that everyone's logic had went elsewhere on vacation and left them behind.

"Kankuro will win the RV, but it doesn't matter because it is OUR RV after all. I will steal the keys back from him, we'll get into a fight, and when it's all said and done, he won't get the money because I will use that to get some of the newest Blood+ seasons on DVD. Do you have any other questions?"

"No...no I'm good." The inner smiled a brief and hardly noticeable smile, before returning Temari's gaze. "'Ya actually pretty good. It would take meh forever to plan out something THAT elaborate."

The faintest blush crept into Temari's cheeks and she smirked. "You would say that."

They remained gazing at each other in silence for several long seconds while the nerdy guy continued to time everyone chugging their drinks. Then the fiery inner had a little idea.

"'ya know, this techno shit is getting old." Inner G reached into what most likely was hammerspace and brought out some kind of music album. Temari couldn't catch the name due to the dim lights overhead. "While the rest of the group does God-knows-what, and 'ya watch these suckers drink themselves to death...I'll go slip in some better music." And the inner ran off to do just that.

Temari watched the inner until he was out of sight. And then when she could no longer see that strange being, she turned back to all of the people including Kankuro and Hisako chug down all of that alcohol. She smirked afterward.

Tonight was going to be a long, yet very enjoyable night for all of them. It's only just begun.

**Continued**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18: And the chapter ends there because, well, I was just lazy at the time. ^^' But I can assure you all that rave is not quite over with. The rest of what happened will be mentioned in the next chapter and then it will be about time for the siblings...and the Harunas...and Naruto...don't forget Inner G... to leave North City and possibly Hisako, Hiroshi, and anyone else that they have befriended. Hopefully, Iris will be left behind and rightfully forgotten.**

**I'm sorry about the late update. With my life and friends...plus other stories and developing one-shots, I haven't had the time to plan out this chapter. And honestly, I still don't have any clue where the plot is going...**

**Since I'm still not sure about where to take the story after the rave is over and they leave North City behind them, I'm willing to take suggestions on what could happen next. And I'm going to put a poll on me and StormofyourDestiny's profile asking whether the story should continue on or if I should wrap it up and have everyone come back home. So please take time to vote on it, 'kay thanks!**

**You...readers...have...almost...given...this...story...100 reviews. O.O WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? HOW DID THIS STORY GET POPULAR?**

**Read and review! *Gives you puppy dog eyes***


	45. Author's Note :Important news inside:

**Hello, my readers. This is MidnightSakuraBlossom with yet another annoying A/N.**

"**FUCK! THIS MUST MEAN SHE'S GOING TO DISCONTINUE THE STORY OR SOMETHING!" Is probably what you're thinking, and I don't blame you. I have an infamous way of making an A/N whenever I plan to discontinue. It's sort of a bad warning. -_-'**

**Please hear me out. I am not discontinuing The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip...I couldn't find it in me seeing as though it's one of my longest and oddly popular stories. It's been around since 2010 and well, I still blush and hesitate to read any of the reviews because...the mere thought this crack is actually being read so much...yeah...**

**I just want you to know that I don't feel like I can write anymore...of this half of the story. "What are you trying to say" you may ask? Due to the excessive length and my lack of any knowledge as to where it will go, the story will be broken up. I think maybe in about a month or two I will get started with the second half of their trip in it's separated continuation.**

**The separated continuation, once it's published, will be titled "The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip 2" (minus the quotes of course). It is not a sequel, but it basically takes place after the rave and focuses on Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Inner G, Naruto, and the Harunas still on their long vacation around the modern world. Of course, a lot of the events in the first half will be brought up and stuff.**

**I have some things planned, and I can tell you now that the second half includes a lot of crazy situations too. Everyone will mostly rest on the road 'cause they're running out of cash to stay at the hotels in cities, but they will stroll through from time to time. Character relationships are still somewhat focused on a lot and we deal with things like Temari and Inner G establishing their "borderline" (a theoretical one, basically meaning the borderline of how far Inner G can flirt and basically do anything in his power to get her attention), Kankuro trying to get over his longing for Hisako and winds up bringing couples together totally without his knowledge (because whatever girl of the week he sets his eyes on likes another person, his antics actually BRING them together), and Naruto and Yumi try in vain to bond. And Yumi's parents try with funny results to test Gaara and Yumi's relationship (actually mentioning several times they should consider "sealing the deal", and God knows what they mean by that).**

**Some of the running gags will be tossed because I feel they have reached their limit. The most notable ones that will be absent are: Gaara's DS constantly getting a lot of hate and abuse, the Harunas getting all ticked off about Yumi swearing, and Salamander appearing when we all know that he should be gone for good.**

**Notable newer and terribly over-used gags will be: Temari going on rants about "limits" and "knowing when to not cross the borderline", the infamous rough vibration leaving after-affects and Mr. Haruna getting temporary short-term memory loss from it (don't ask how that works), Iris getting mistaken for various people ("Oh my God! It's Lady Gaga!", "KUROSAKI-KUN!" - LOL what, "Dad, dad, isn't that the new American Idol winner?"), and Matsuri and various other Sand shinobi calling the siblings for stupid reasons or attempted prank calls only to be burned.**

**I hope that the second half will be just as good as the first in your minds. And I hope that you continue to keep an eye out for it. Thank you, everyone, for all of your praise and faves, alerts, and reviews! You have successfully blown my mind! ^_^**

**With that said, please keep up the support.**

**This story will now be labeled as "complete", but do not think that the plot is at it's end. Part 2 is on the way, and ready to pick up the crack as soon as I can manage with my very busy life!**

**~Your fellow author, MidnightSakuraBlossom**


	46. Author's Note :Great news inside:

**Great news, my readers! I finally got around to publishing The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip 2, yesterday in fact!**

**This is just a little reminder of that, anyway, I hope that you check it out and give some feedback because I'm still just as negative about my own writing as I have ever been. Which is a characteristic of myself that may never change, but yeah, that is not relevant...**

**See you in the second half! I'll be waiting! ...Not to sound creepy or anything. ^^'**

**~ Your fellow author, MidnightSakuraBlossom**


End file.
